Som do Sucesso
by Biahcerejeira
Summary: Ela uma garota denominada esquisita. Ele o maior galã da escola. Ambos tem o mesmo sonho... A musica. Uma fic que fará vocês sorrir, chorar e amar.   Casais: SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno e ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

O Retorno das Aulas

O sol bateu em seu rosto aquecendo a pele alva. Abriu os olhos intensamente verdes e sentou-se esticando os braços com preguiça. Virou a cabeça levemente para a direita onde ficava seu celular pegando-o em seguida. Novamente acordara antes de o despertador tocar. Suspirou alto colocando o telefone no mesmo local e levantou-se da cama confortável. Acabaram as férias de inverno e infelizmente começava o segundo semestre do ano letivo. Escutou uma batida na porta do quarto antes de uma voz sobressair-se.

- Sakura querida está acordada?

- Sim mamãe. – Falou alto o suficiente para a mãe escutar. – Já estou descendo para o café.

- Está bem.

Escutou os passos se distanciarem pelo corredor. Saiu do quarto indo até o banheiro que ficava ao lado fazendo sua higiene. Retornou com o rosto menos cansado e sorriu quando enfim olhou-se no espelho. Pegou o pente de cedras largas passando em suas longas madeixas lisas e rosadas. Vestiu uma camiseta branca e larga do uniforme juntamente com a calça de abrigo e o casaco, ambos azuis escuros. Prendeu os cabelos em uma longa trança deixando sua franja tampar-lhe a testa e um pedaço dos olhos claros. Colocou a mochila marrom sobre os ombros e saiu do quarto rumo à cozinha.

Há exatamente dez anos seu pai morrera em um acidente trágico deixando Hana, sua mãe, e ela, Sakura, de apenas sete anos sozinhas. Hoje já não doía mais como antigamente, mas a falta de um homem na vida delas era imensa.

- Bom dia. – Sorriu sincera ao entrar na cozinha que ficava no andar inferior da casa.

- Bom dia querida. – Hana sorriu simpática para a filha. – Hoje terei que trabalhar até tarde, tenho plantão.

- Oh sim, não se preocupe. – sorriu largando a mochila em uma das cadeiras da mesa. – Você sabe que sei me virar.

- É eu sei, mas mesmo assim me preocupo. – Sussurrou Hana.

- Fique tranquila mãe. – Contornou a mesa até ficar de frente a outra mulher que colocava os pães na torradeira. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre.

- Oh eu sei. – Sorriu Hana com lagrimas nos olhos enquanto fitava a filha tão amada, abraçando-a em seguida.

- Amo você mamãe. – Sussurrou no ouvida da progenitora. – Só acho que trabalha demais.

- Tenho que trabalhar por nós duas, para você estudar e se formar na melhor escola do país.

- É eu sei mãe. – Afastou-se de Hana sorrindo. – E não quero que chore. – Passou as mãos pequenas pelo rosto moreno da mãe.

- Como você está parecida com seu pai. – Falou a mulher sorridente.

- Você acha? – Sorriu ainda mais com orgulho de ser parecido com o homem que, em vida, foi seu super herói.

- Sim. – sorriu. – De mim só herdou esses olhos verdes lindos.

- Meu cabelo é sobrenatural. – Gargalhou ao pegar a ponta do cabelo rosa.

- O seu cabelo é lindo e não é anormal. – Sorriu Hana. – Você não é anormal és linda e diferente.

- Oh claro. – Suspirou revirando os olhos.

Hana segurou o queixo da filha erguendo-o até poder fitar aqueles olhos límpidos e puros.

- És especial para todos aqueles que te conhecem. – sorriu amavelmente. – Você foi o sonho que se realizou para seu pai e para mim Sah. Amamos e ainda amo você com todas as forças do meu coração, nunca esse amor se acabará.

Beijou a bochecha de Hana, sorrindo depois.

- Amo você mamãe. – Abraçou-a.

- É minha vida e minha razão de viver Sakura.

- Eu sei. – Sorriu marota. – Assim como você é minha razão mãe.

- Eu sei.

Separaram-se sorrindo cúmplices.

- Oh meu Deus! – Hana apavorou-se caminhando até a torradeira. – Acho que queimei as torradas novamente. – Suspirou.

- Ei não fique assim. – Sorriu para a morena a sua frente. – Como uma maça. – Pegou na fruteira a fruta dando uma mordida.

- Certo. – Sorriu. – Agora corra para a escola se não chegará atrasada.

- Sim. – Pegou a mochila saindo pela abertura que levava ao corredor de entrada. Virou-se para Hana. – Me avise quando chegar do trabalho.

- Não se preocupe querida.

- Não se esqueça de deixar suas roupas brancas perto da lavadora para que eu possa lava-las quando chegar da aula.

- Oh Sah, o que seria de mim sem você? – Sorriu à morena.

- Seria uma enfermeira de roupas amarelas em vez de brancas. – Sorriu.

- Provavelmente. – Hana sorria para a filha. -Agora vai.

- Sim estou indo. – Virou de costas. – Tchau e bom trabalho.

- Boa aula.

Passou pela porta da frente caminhando sem pressa rumo à escola que ficava a três quarteirões. Olhou para a casa vizinha, admirando-a. Fazia alguns meses que estava à venda, mas até agora não havia sido comprada. Percebeu que ela continuava igual e divina, com suas paredes brancas de aberturas em gelo. Parecia feita para um ser celestial de tão pura. Sorriu com o pensamento tolo. Ainda era uma menina que sonha e acredita nas pessoas, apesar de não ver aonde toda essa ingenuidade iria chegar.

Caminhou até avistar a escola com seus portões enormes, ou talvez por ela ser baixinha parece tão grandes. Passou com passos rápidos pelos estudantes que se aglomeravam na entrada, não queria ser vista. Foi rumo a sua sala do segundo ano onde provavelmente estaria Ino sua amiga e também líder de torcida.

Ao passar pela porta viu-a sentada em cima da classe com as pernas cruzadas.

- Olha só quem chegou. – Sorriu Ino a amiga.

- Bom dia Ino. – sorriu em resposta.

- Como foram as férias? – Sorriu maliciosa. –Fez algo do que te falei?

- Não mesmo. – Sorriu debochada. – Te falei que ficaria em casa e ajudaria minha mãe, alem de estudar para as provas.

- Sei. – Suspirou alto. – Você não aproveita sua juventude Sah, já te falei isso uma dúzia de vezes.

- Sim, acho que agora se soma mil vezes. – Sorriu divertida. – gosto de ser assim Ino.

- Claro. – Abraçou a amiga antes de saltar da mesa. – É bom te ver. Estava com saudades.

- Eu também. – Retribuiu o abraço. – E como foi na fazenda de seus avós?

- Hum, interessante. – Sorriu maliciosa mordendo os lábios depois.

- Ain, prefiro não saber. – Riu da cara da amiga.

- Fiquei com um carinha muito lindo. – Falou em tom baixo para que somente a rosada escutasse. – Pena que acabou.

- É mesmo? – Cochichou de volta para a amiga. – Mas e o seu namorado?

-Ah o Sasuke. – Sorriu travessa. – Deve ter me traído também com alguma loira por aí enquanto estava fora.

- Nossa! Você fala isso com uma naturalidade. – Falou surpresa.

- Nós combinamos assim. – Sorriu sincera. – Gosto de estar com outros garotos assim como ele gosta de ficar com outras. – Passou as mãos delicadas no cabelo preso.

- Vocês são estranhos. – Sussurrou rindo admirada.

- Não Sah querida, você que é muito certinha.

- É isso pode ser verdade. – Sorriu para a amiga. – Gosto de ser assim, pelo menos só terei um namorado que me ame e que eu ame.

- Ah claro. – Sorriu debochada. – Sonhe Sakura.

- É eu vou mesmo. Valeu pela dica Ino. – Riu da cara da amiga.

- Sim. – Riu-se. – Já te falei o quanto adoro a Escola Konoha?

- Hoje ainda não.

- Pois é adoro estudar aqui.

Sakura riu com a amiga vendo que a sala começava a encher-se de alunos. Ino era sua única amiga naquela escola enorme. Fizera amizade com ela no primeiro dia quando ainda eram crianças. Era engraçado ver as duas juntas já que Ino era loira com longas madeixas sempre presas em um rabo alto. Tinha um corpo de dar inveja às meninas da escola inteira e para completar era líder de torcida nata. A garota arrasava aqueles pompons. No ultimo ano havia iniciado no clube de coral e se mostrara uma ótima cantora também. Já ela, Sakura, não podia nem ser comparada a amiga. Sempre fora quieta e estudiosa, gostava de escrever e tocava violão escondida dentro de seu quarto, essas eram as únicas coisas boas em si. Fazia o possível para não ser notada, assim pelo menos não a incomodavam ou tiravam sarro da sua testa que era meio grande.

- Ei Sah testuda do meu coração. – Sorriu debochada a loira.

- Fala porquinha do meu coração. – Debochou a rosada.

- Você não gostaria mesmo de entrar para o clube de canto?

- Oh não mesmo. – Falou já ficando vermelha. – Que vergonha.

- Fala serio Sah, você deveria entrar.

- Eu nunca deveria ter te deixado me ver tocando.

- Você é realmente boa e sabe que não minto nunca.

- Sim eu sei, mas você sabe que não gosto de estar em frente a nada, imagina só cantar e tocar para tanta gente. – Fechou os olhos para imaginar, abrindo-os em seguida. – Não, nem pensar.

- Certo não irei insistir. – resmungou Ino. – Irei me sentar e você se comporte.

- Olha bem quem fala. – Sorriu para a amiga que se distanciava sentando ao fundo da sala onde os populares ficavam.

Sentou na cadeira e virou-se para frente esperando o professor de português chegar. Ino era popular e amiga de todos aqueles que faziam as garotas e os garotos suspirarem. Tinha orgulho de a amiga ter chegado onde sonhou. Desde criança a loira falava para ela o quanto gostaria de ser uma super estrela do colégio e ali estava ela no centro das atenções. Sorriu sentindo-se feliz por saber que aquilo fazia sua amiga feliz.

O professor entrou com seu cabelo bagunçado e branco, alem da mascara que cobria parcialmente seu rosto. Achava estranho esse jeito do professor Kakashi, mas era algo que o deixava ainda mais bonito e misterioso. Não havia uma garota na escola que não suspirasse por ele.

- Bom dia alunos do segundo ano. – Sorriu por debaixo da mascara.

- Bom dia. – Responderam os alunos, a grande maioria garotas já que os garotos não se davam ao trabalho de responder.

- Bom retorno de férias para vocês. – Falou enquanto largava livros e a pasta sobre a mesa do professor. – Gostaria que todos pegassem na biblioteca um livro de poesias para ler para a próxima semana. Certo?

- Mas qual é a moral professor? – Perguntou Tenten uma garota morena de coques que sentava perto da porta juntamente com seus amigos.

- A "moral" senhorita Tenten é que teremos um trabalho para ser feito semana que vem durante a minha aula.

- Professor. – Um moreno alto de olhos ônix falou fazendo com que todos virassem para olha-lo no fundo da sala. – O que exatamente teremos que fazer? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Oras Sasuke, isso irá ficar sabendo na aula de segunda feira. – Kakashi respondeu sorrindo.

- Professor eu odeio versinhos e poemas. – Um garoto ruivo sentado ao lado do moreno, falava serio enquanto encarava o professor. – Isso é coisa de garotas.

- Pois eu discordo. – Ino disse enquanto encarava o ruivo que a olhou com um olhar mortal.

- E quem perguntou loira?

- Idiota. – Ino bufou.

- Parem já com isso! – O professor exclamou alto. – Ou será que já gostariam de ir para a diretoria? Hein senhor Gaara e senhorita Ino?

- Desculpe professor. – Ino disse sincera olhando para frente novamente e ignorando o ruivo.

- Certo acho que acabaram as perguntas, certo? – Ficou a olhar a turma que o encaravam em silencio. – Ótimo. Vamos prosseguir de onde paramos antes das férias.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap novo... Espero que apreciem...

Lembranças

Estava olhando pela janela ainda sentada na desconfortável cadeira da escola. Estavam no final do terceiro período em que a professora de inglês falava sem parar sobre as conjugações verbais. Virou-se para tentar prestar atenção no que Kurenai falava, mas era praticamente impossível. Só de escutar a voz dela lhe dava sono. Talvez seja por que a morena de olhos estranhamente vermelhos fosse sua madrinha e tivesse o jeito para fazê-la dormir desde criança. Sua mãe sempre dizia que quando era bebê e não queria dormir chamava Kurenai e sua voz sonífera.

- Turma vamos agora fazer a leitora do texto do livro e depois responder as questões.

Abriu o livro rapidamente tentando não demonstrar seu desinteresse. Procurou o texto indicado começando a lê-lo. Sempre fora boa nesta disciplina graças a sua madrinha e professora que a ajudava e dava-lhe aulas desde que aprendeu a ler e escrever.

- Sakura poderia saber o porquê de estar tão avoada hoje? – Perguntou baixinho ao chegar perto da classe da garota.

- Oh desculpe professora, é que dormi tarde. – Sorriu para a morena.

- Sei. – Cruzou os braços olhando a rosada. – E posso saber o porquê da senhorita ter dormido tarde?

- Estava esperando minha mãe, Kurenai. – Sorriu sincera.

- Você tem que parar com esta mania de não dormir antes que sua mãe não chegue do trabalho Sakura. – Olhou-a seria. – Isso lhe prejudica e preocupa Hana.

- É eu sei, mas é inevitável.

- Tente pensar um pouco em você está bem? – Sorriu para a garota.

- Sim. – riu. – Dinda. – Sussurrou a ultima palavra.

- Garota marota. – Kurenai afastou-se

Riu enquanto continuava a ler o texto.

- Ei Sah. – Ino estava parada ao seu lado sorrindo.

- Fale Ino.

- O que você e a Kurenai estavam sussurrando?

- Nada demais. – Sorriu da curiosidade da amiga. – Você é muito curiosa.

- Eu? – Perguntou fazendo-se de ofendida. – Quase nada.

As duas riram chamando a atenção da professora.

- Senhorita Yamanaka o que esta fazendo de pé ao invés de estar fazendo o que pedi?

- Desculpe professora só vim pedir algo para a Sakura, mas já estou retornando a minha carteira. – Sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos perfeitos.

- Certo, então vá.

- Sim. -Ino piscou para a rosada e saiu caminhando até sua cadeira onde se jogou entediada.

Balançou a cabeça seguindo os movimentos da amiga até a mesa. Ino revirou os olhos encarando-a do fundo da sala. Riu da loira ao vê-la puxar o livro para tentar entender aquela língua.

Pela primeira vez naquele dia observou os alunos da sala. Sasuke , Gaara e Neji, um moreno de cabelos compridos e olhos azuis quase brancos, sentavam próximos no fundo esquerdo e eram os jogadores principais do time de futebol, além de serem super bonitos. Ficara sabendo pela Ino que Sasuke começou no clube de canto junto com ela. No meio ficavam as lideres de torcida, inclusive Ino. Eram todas lindas e maravilhosas com seus uniformes escolares apertados e curtos. Alem da amiga estavam Kin, uma morena de longos cabelos e olhos escuros muito antipática, Tayuya uma ruiva desbocada, Temari uma loira de quatro rabinhos nos cabelos e olhos verdes escuros, irmã de Gaara e Karin ruiva de olhos escuros, alem de capitã da equipe.

Percebeu que a mesma a encarou franzindo a cara como se tivesse medo de pegar uma doença através dos seus olhares. Ignorou-a continuando a olhar para os colegas ali presentes. No outro canto do fundo estavam Shikamaru, Naruto e Chougi. O primeiro era um garoto alto e moreno que tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo alto. Sempre estava com cara de sono, mas sabia que era muito inteligente, ficara sabendo por Ino que ele havia entrado no clube de canto. Naruto era loiro de cabelos arrepiados e olhos muito azuis. Superativo e animado, também jogava no time da escola e era um dos populares. Chougi era um garoto gordinho com o cabelo castanho e estranho, mas muito simpático. Sempre estava mastigando algo e era goleiro do time. Era engraçado ver os três que apesar de serem diferentes eram amigos, apesar de o Naruto passar os intervalos com os outros populares.

Na frente destes estavam Tenten que tinha os cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques. Sempre sorridente, atrapalhada e comunicativa. Hinata, uma garota tímida de cabelos negros e longos com olhos perolados. Era prima de Neji, mas nem por isso era popular na escola. Com elas sempre andava o Lee, um garoto estranho e animado que adorava esportes. Tinha o cabelo escuro cortado em forma de tigela, alem dos olhos negros e sobrancelhas grossas. Fazia alguns anos que ele tentava andar com os populares já que também era do time, mas sem sucesso.

Na frente estavam Sai com seu sorriso nem um pouco sincero, cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos escuros, Kiba moreno de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e Shino um garoto estranho, sempre serio, com seus óculos escuros e cabelos espetados. E é claro ela mesma com seus cabelos estranhamente rosa, olhos verdes e corpo magro. Esta era sua turma desde que se lembra por gente.

O sinal tocou alto fazendo-a recolher cadernos e livros saindo apressada da sala rumo ao seu armário.

Caminhava pelo vasto gramado da escola sem prestar muito atenção por onde andava já que era de costume sentar afastada de todos embaixo de uma arvore antiga.

- Olha só se não é a estranha testuda?

Ouviu a voz e ergueu o olhar para a ruiva que a encarava de forma debochada.

- Perdeu algo em mim antes na aula?- Karin estava à frente rindo.

Não respondeu apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça de negativo.

- É muda garota idiota? – A outra garota ao lado da Karin falou. – Além de testuda é idiota e lesada. – Tayuya riu o que fez as outras lideres presentes a imitarem.

- Ei da para deixar minha amiga em paz? – Perguntou Ino que chegava acompanhada de Temari e Sasuke.

- Ah loirinha dá um tempo. – Kin respondeu rindo. – É engraçado ver essa estranha deste jeito.

- Olha aqui garota irritante se não largar do pé da minha amiga vai ter que sair no braço comigo entendeu? – Ino falava furiosa enquanto gesticulava.

- Ino... – Murmurou para a amiga que a olhou sorrindo.

- Está bem, não queremos briga. – Falou Karin sorrindo sensualmente enquanto encarava Sasuke.

- Ei tire os olhos do meu namorado sua ruiva! – Ino ficou o olhar na outra.

- Não estava olhando ninguém Ino, deve ser impressão sua. – Sorriu zombeteira virando-se para sair de perto da garota. – Até mais.

Ficou em choque ao ver a amiga falar daquele jeito com as outras lideres.

- Ei Sah está tudo bem? – Ino caminhou com passos rápidos até onde ela estava parada.

- Oh sim e obrigada Ino. – Sorriu triste abaixando a cabeça.

- Não abaixe a cabeça Sah! Já te falei que sou sua amiga para sempre lembra? – Sorriu ao fitar os olhos verdes da rosada. – Nossa promessa está gravada em meu sangue para sempre.

Abraçou a amiga sorrindo.

- Obrigada Ino, sou sua eterna fã e sempre irei te ajudar também. Apesar de achar que você se vira bem sozinha. – Falou no ouvido da amiga.

- Não me viro. – Sorriu à loira enquanto se afastava de Sakura. – Preciso da sua amizade.

- Ino temos que ir. – Sasuke falou enquanto caminhava para perto das duas.

- Oh claro. – Virou-se para o namorado já caminhando até ele. Olhou por sobre os ombros para a rosada. – Até mais Sah.

- Até Ino. – falou baixo sorrindo amigavelmente.

Percebeu por poucos segundos o olhar de Sasuke sobre si, mas ignorou afinal ele namorava Ino há aproximadamente dois meses e pareciam muito felizes juntos, apesar das escapulidas de ambos. Sacudiu a cabeça e ficou a observar as duas loiras e o moreno se distanciarem. Tinha muita sorte de ter uma amiga fiel como a Ino.

O sinal tocou dando o aviso de que teriam que voltar às aulas e só então percebeu que não lanchara.

- Droga. – Resmungou para si mesma.

Caminhou para dentro do prédio cuidando para não esbarrar em ninguém muito menos nas lideres e nos jogadores que adoravam caçoar dela. Entrou na sala sem nenhum encontro inesperado e sentou no seu lugar esperando a próxima aula.

Caminhava apressada para chegar mais rápido em casa. Olhou para a moradia vizinha como sempre fazia ao passar pela frente, mas desta vez havia homens de uniformes cinza e equipamentos de construção. Sem perceber andou mais devagar para poder observar o que eles faziam na casa que já era perfeita. Um dos homens olhou-a com cara maliciosa o que a fez recuperar os passos de antes e entrar apressada na sua residência.

Retirou o tênis e as meias para ficar descalça. Jogou a mochila sobre o sofá, correndo em seguida até a lavanderia onde colocou as roupas para lavarem. Sorriu ao ver a quantidade de roupas brancas na pilha. Saiu do cômodo cantarolando, pegou a mochila e subiu rumo ao seu quarto.

Largou seus materiais em cima da escrivaninha branca, abrindo em seguida o guarda roupa também em tom branco. Retirou uma calça de moletom cinza, uma camiseta de mangas longas e um moletom preto. Despiu-se do uniforme vestindo as roupas selecionadas. Parou em frente ao espelho pendurado na porta do quarto e soltou a trança dos cabelos rosa. Passou o pente deixando-os macios e prendeu-os em um rabo baixo e mal feito.

Sorriu ainda cantarolando e foi até a grande porta janela que levava a uma pequena varanda em seu quarto. Abriu as cortinas rosa e depois a porta deixando a claridade entrar no cômodo. Sorriu satisfeita fechando os olhos por alguns segundos para poder apenas sentir o vento frio e o sol quente tocar sua pele clara. Escutou o barulho de uma serra o que a fez abrir os olhos. Observou a movimentação no terreno vizinho e a porta janela da sacada fechada.

- Provavelmente a venderam. – falou para si mesma antes de retornar para dentro do cômodo.

Saiu do quarto ainda cantarolando, desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha preparar um sanduiche para o almoço. Abriu a geladeira tirando o que era necessário e pegou o pão retirando os que foram queimados pela mãe no café da manhã. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do alarde de Hana ao ver o que havia feito novamente. Balançou a cabeça e voltou a fazer o seu almoço. Comeu com gosto o alimento preparado lavando a louça suja. Deixou tudo no escorredor ao lado da pia e saiu para estender as roupas lavadas.

Nos fundos havia um grande gramado com plantas e muitas flores. A piscina não muito grande ficava no canto deixando bastante espaço para as pessoas poderem andar sem problemas. No final tinha uma pequena casa da piscina onde tinha um banheiro, uma cozinha e um quarto/sala. A área era ampla para acomodar as pessoas que quisessem fugir do sol, e para completar uma mesa grande e espaçosa.

Estava parada admirando o grande recanto que seu pai desenhara para ser feito antes de morrer. Hana com muitas dificuldades atendeu o sonho do falecido marido e não se arrependera. Ali era o cantinho em que ambas podiam descansar e permitir-se sonhar. Era como se ali pudesse estar com o pai novamente.

Desceu as escadas dos fundos da casa caminhando pelo gramado até chegar perto das plantas onde havia um varal. Largou a bacia que segurava, retirando as roupas e estendeu-as. Ao terminar o feito sentou-se em meio às rosas e margaridas, sorrindo ao sentir o aroma adocicado. Deitou de costas para o chão admirando o céu azul com algumas nuvens brancas como algodões. Sentiu a felicidade lhe atingir como se o pai estivesse ali naquele momento. Sorriu ao lembrar-se dele, fechando os olhos em seguida. Aos poucos a letra foi vindo em sua mente assim como a melodia e quando viu já estava cantando.

_Quando perco a fé, Fico sem controle E me sinto mal, sem esperança E ao meu redor, A inveja vai, Fazendo as pessoas se odiarem mais._

_Me sinto só, Mas sei que não estou Pois levo você no pensamento Meu medo se vai, Recupero a fé, E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver Cedo ou Tarde _

_Cedo ou tarde A gente vai se encontrar, Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor. Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar._

_Você me faz querer viver, E o que é nosso, Está guardado em mim e em você E apenas isso basta._

_Me sinto só, Mas sei que não estou Pois levo você no pensamento Meu medo se vai, Recupero a fé, E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver Cedo ou Tarde Cedo ou tarde A gente vai se encontrar, Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor. Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar._

Suspirou ainda sorrindo e adormeceu.

Esta fic conterá musica. XD

Obrigada aqueles que leram e principalmente a Saakura-chaan que deixou review. ;p

Então gostaram do capitulo? Mereço revews? Qnto mais receber, ma rápido postarei.

Bjinhux


	3. Chapter 3

Ciúmes

Passou as mãos pelo uniforme ajeitando-o em seu curvilíneo corpo. Penteou os cabelos loiros e prendeu-os em um rabo alto deixando apenas a franja de lado. Passou seu perfume favorito e batom brilhante nos lábios deixando-os convidativos. Sorriu para o espelho a sua frente vendo-se estonteante. Pegou a mochila saindo do quarto e indo até a sala. Sentou-se no sofá cruzando as pernas que apesar de não estar à mostra podia-se notar que eram belas devido ao uniforme justo.

Escutou a campainha e levantou levando consigo a mochila rosa. Abriu a porta encontrando os olhos ônix do namorado.

- Oi Sasuke querido. – Sorriu simpática admirando-o com o uniforme escolar.

- Olá Ino. – Beijou a testa da namorada. – Vamos para escola?

- Sim. – Sorriu observando o belo físico que o moreno possuía.

Bateu a porta de casa seguindo-o até o carro esportivo vermelho. Entrou pela porta do carona acomodando-se no banco e jogou a mochila no banco de trás deixando-a perto da mochila de Sasuke.

- Então como estão as coisas na sua casa?- Perguntou.

- Como sempre. – Suspirou o moreno enquanto dava a partida no carro. – Meu pai comprou uma nova casa.

- Ah é? –Perguntou curiosa. – Onde fica ela?

- Ainda não sei bem ao certo. – Olhou-a e voltou-se para a estrada novamente. – Só sei que fica na zona sul.

- Hum. – Sorriu tocando com o dedo os lábios. – Ficará mais perto da minha casa então.

- Provavelmente. – Sorriu de canto.

- Sabia que a Sakura, minha amiga rosada, mora no lado sul do bairro? – Falou empolgada.

- Não. – Falou o moreno.

- Você não está muito feliz. – Falou simplesmente. – O que há Sasuke?

- Nada Ino, já disse.

- Ah não? – Olhou-o brava. – Você não me engana. Está desde o inicio da semana estranho e mais calado do que o normal. – realmente fazia alguns dias que Sasuke estava mais serio o que deixava-a irritada.

- Impressão sua Ino.

A vontade que tinha era de mostrar o que era a sua impressão com um bom chute entre as pernas.

- Até parece. – Cruzou os braços. – É difícil eu errar algo. – Suspirou. – O conheço há muito tempo e sou sua amiga. – respirou fundo para se acalmar.

- Eu sei. – Suspirou o moreno enquanto parava o carro no estacionamento da escola. – Só não quero falar sobre isso certo?

- Está bem. Mas saiba que pode contar comigo. – Sorriu para o moreno que acabara de desligar o carro.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu de canto.

Abraçou-o firme beijando a bochecha dele antes de se afastar. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento por ele. Pegou a mochila do banco de trás e saiu do carro esperando-o do lado de fora.

Sasuke fechou as portas do carro ativando o alarme. Rodeou-o e foi até ela. Ambos saíram de mãos dadas como um casal feliz.

Olhou por sobre as cabeças de todos no pátio procurando à amiga. Precisava falar com ela.

- Está procurando alguém Ino? – Sasuke perguntou enquanto ainda seguiam para a sala.

- Sim. – Riu para o namorado. – Estava procurando a Sah, mas acho que ela deve estar na sala.

- Essa sua amiga é estranha Ino.

- Não fale assim dela! – Reclamou para o moreno. Odiava quando as pessoas falavam algo de sua melhor amiga. – Você não a conhece. Sakura é a minha melhor amiga desde sempre.

- Hm. Certo. – Deu de ombros o moreno. – Desculpe.

- Não Sasuke. – Suspirou a loira parando de andar no meio do corredor fazendo com que o moreno também parasse e a fitasse.

- O que houve?

- É que as pessoas não a conhecem e a julgam. – Olhou para baixo triste. O que afinal tinha de errado nas pessoas? Por que olhavam apenas a "embalagem"?

- Ei não fique assim. – Levantou com a mão o rosto da garota.

- Você não entende Sasuke. – Sorriu triste. – Sakura é muito mais do que ela mostra ser.

- Então por que ela faz questão de ser assim?

Era, com certeza, uma ótima pergunta. Muitas vezes se perguntava a mesma coisa, mas não podia julgar a amiga.

- A minha amiga não gosta de aparecer, fora que sua alta estima é baixa. – Falou enquanto pensava. – Mas tenho que fazer algo.

- Ino vá com calma, certo?

- Sim claro. – Sorriu animada. – Vou fazer todos verem quem é Sakura Haruno.

- Certo esperta. – Sorriu de canto o moreno. – Agora temos que ir para a aula.

- Sim, vamos. – Pegou a mão do namorado seguindo para a sala.

Entrou feliz olhando para todos os lados a procura da amiga e como sempre a encontrou estudando.

- Eu vou até ela Sasuke. – Sorriu soltando a mão do moreno. – Depois a gente se fala.

- Hm.

Caminhou até a classe da rosada e sentou-se à mesa balançando as pernas no ar.

- Você está estudando para que agora? – Perguntou risonha.

- Não estou estudando Ino. – sorriu amigavelmente. – Apenas lendo o livro de poesias que o professor pediu para semana que vem, lembra-se?

- A sim. – riu. – Vou fingir que li, assim como sempre faço.

- Oh esperta. – Sorriu à rosada. – Por isso você não tira notas altas.

- Mas estou sempre na media e é isso que importa para eu passar de ano. – Sorriu olhando a amiga balançar a cabeça em negativa.

- Você não existe Ino. – Sorria à rosada.

- Ah existo sim e estou a sua frente. – Passou as mãos pelo corpo sorridente.

- Você se acha demais garota! – Sakura brincou com a amiga.

- Ei eu não me acho Sah, eu sou. – sorriu presunçosa. Adorava fazer a amiga sorrir.

- Nossa. Incrível a sua modéstia.

- Ah obrigada.

Riram juntas. Sakura era a melhor pessoa que conhecia e merecia ser feliz.

- Agora serio Sah preciso falar contigo. – Olhou para os cabelos rosados da amiga presos em uma trança baixa.

- Ah antes não era serio? – Sorriu marota a rosada.

- Fala serio, estou tentando ter uma conversa descente com você. – Fingiu-se de ofendida.

- Oh está bem, desculpe. – Fingiu-se se redimir a outra.

Ambas riram novamente.

- Certo. – Suspirou olhando para a amiga. – Gostaria muito que você viesse assistir a apresentação do clube amanhã à noite, aqui na escola.

- Ah Ino, eu...

- Nada disso. – Cruzou os braços fazendo bico. – Você é minha melhor amiga e não pode faltar a minha apresentação.

Ficou observando as expressões faciais da amiga rosada com muita vontade de rir, mas manteve-se firme.

- Está bem Ino eu venho.

- Ah ótimo. – Sorriu pulando da mesa e ficando em pé ao lado da amiga. – Passarei na sua casa antes de vir para cá.

- Certo. – falou baixo.

- Anime-se você irá adorar. – Sorriu. – Na verdade ainda estamos desfalcados, mas já é algo.

- Sim, você me disse. – Suspirou a rosada. – Não houve nenhum ingresso no clube?

- Na verdade ontem a Karin entrou. – Aquilo a deixou irritada. – Mas estou praticamente certa que ela fez isso só para ficar perto do Sasuke. Fora que as seguidoras da bruaca também entraram.

- Hum. Bem acho que o seu namorado é meio que disputado entre as garotas desta escola.

- É eu sei. – Suspirou abaixando-se ao lado da amiga. – E odeio essas biscates.

Sakura riu da expressão irritada da loira.

- Não ria Sah, isso é muito serio. – falou zangada.

- Achei que não gostasse tanto assim dele para ter ciúmes.

- Ah não é ciúmes. – Suspirou mordendo os lábios. Na verdade não sabia o que sentia pelo moreno, tanto que ambos se traiam constantemente, mas isso nunca fora feito na cara dura e muito menos com alunos da escola.

- Sim claro. – revirou os olhos a rosada. – Mas mudando de assunto. A ruiva pelo menos canta alguma coisa?

- Infelizmente sim. – Fez uma careta. – A desgraçada tem uma voz muito boa. Que ódio! – Disse irritada.

- Imagino pela sua raiva que a garota manda bem.

- Também não é para tanto Sah. – Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. – Mas comparado às gralhas que foram despachadas do clube, ela é grande coisa.

- Sim. – sorriu amigavelmente a rosada. – Não se preocupe que estarei lá para vê-la.

Abraçou a amiga e beijou-a no rosto.

- Obrigada Sah.

- Amigas são para isso.

Sorriram e separaram-se.

- Você é a melhor amiga que existe. – Sorriu abertamente e levantou dando um pulo. - A gente se fala.

Sorriu andando até a seu lugar. Sentou na cadeira a observar os alunos que estavam na sala. Parou o olhar ao perceber que alguém também a encarava. O ruivo ignorava os amigos que falavam sem parar e a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Não entendeu o que aquele irritante queria dizer com aquilo, mas revirou os olhos como se entediasse encara-lo.

Voltou-se para frente à aula que iria ser iniciada.

Estava empolgado conversando com os amigos sobre a apresentação que teriam. O moreno estava nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo empolgado. Não conseguia controlar esses sentimentos que se misturavam em seu ser. Amava musica, mas principalmente cantar e tocar. Fazia alguns meses que os garotos e ele resolveram formar uma banda. Resolveram não contar para ninguém, pois poderia ser uma ideia frustrada. Mas muito pelo contrario, a banda estava indo muito bem. Ensaiavam duas vezes na semana na casa do Neji e já tinham um repertorio fixo. As musicas tocadas ainda não eram 100% da banda, mas já era alguma coisa.

- Então está tudo certo para amanhã? – Neji perguntou para os amigos.

- Sim. – Naruto sorriu empolgado. – estou louco para ver a cara do pessoal quando nos virem tocando.

- É vai ser nostálgico. – respondeu sorrindo de canto. – Não contaram para ninguém não é?

- Não. – Gaara disse firme. – Minha irmã está me incomodando, fora que Kankurou está bem desconfiado, mas ninguém está sabendo ainda.

- Ótimo será necessário mais um pouco de silencio quanto a isso, afinal nosso primeiro show é amanhã.

- Cara as gatas cairão em cima da gente. – Naruto sorri escorado em uma arvore no gramado.

- Nem me fale. – Neji estava de pé com os braços cruzados perto do loiro.

- Não preciso ser de uma banda para as gatas caírem em cima de mim. – Gaara sorria malicioso enquanto escorava um dos braços na mesma arvore que Naruto estava.

- Vocês são muito pervertidos mesmo. – Sorriu em frente aos amigos com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Ah Sasuke você não contou para a loira burra da sua namorada não é mesmo? – Gaara perguntou com o rosto serio.

- Não Gaara. – olhou-o serio. – e não gosto quando chama a Ino assim. – Não entendia essa rixa dos dois.

- Cara a Ino não é burra. – Naruto disse dando de ombros.

- Claro que não, comparada a você Naruto. – Gaara sorriu zombeteiro.

- Qual é o problema de você com a Ino? – Neji perguntou serio encarando o ruivo.

- Não vou com a cara dela, simples assim. – Deu de ombros o ruivo.

- Mas ela é minha namorada e pelo menos você a deve respeito. – Estava zangado com o jeito com que Gaara falava da loira.

- Ah fala serio Sasuke, vocês se traem e ainda dizem que são namorados? – Gaara olhava-o com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Isso para mim não é um namoro.

- Nisso eu concordo. – Naruto falou serio. – é estranho.

- Sasuke nisso nem eu posso ir contra. – Neji olhava para ele.

- Eu sei que nós não somos um casal exemplar, mas nos respeitamos. Nunca ficaria com alguém que ela conhecesse e muito menos perto dela.

- Oh sim. – sorriu Gaara. – Mas nas costas você faz de tudo não é?

- Ah cara sou homem e tenho minhas necessidades. – Respondeu serio encarando o amigo. – E o que você tem a ver com isso? Não é diferente de mim Gaara.

- Eu sei, por isso não me prendo a nenhuma garota.

- Claro você é de todas. – Neji sorriu malicioso.

- Caras vocês estão na seca?

Naruto perguntou rindo feito um doido, mas afinal ele era um doido.

- eu não. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Mas com certeza os outros estão.

Riram os dois enquanto observavam os outros com o rosto vermelho.

- Ei irmãozinho por que está vermelho? -Temari e Ino chegavam perto do grupo.

- Cala a boca Temari! – Grunhiu o ruivo.

- Vixi ele está de TPM Tema. – Sorriu a loira.

- Não provoca Ino!- A repreendei antes que os dois começassem a discutir.

- Oh desculpe. – Veio até ele e lhe deu um selinho. – estou com saudades de você. – Falou no seu ouvido fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Ah não me tente Ino. – Sussurrou no ouvido da namorada.

Ambos sorriram e se afastaram para participar da conversa.

- Então pronto para amanhã Ino? – Naruto perguntou simpático.

- Oh sim estou muito empolgada, acho que ficará ótimo. – sorria à loira.

- Que bom. – Sorriu ainda mais o garoto. – e você Sasuke empolgado também?

- Curioso para saber o que vai dar. – Falou sincero, mas também se sentia nervoso só que preferia não demonstrar.

- Vocês são ótimo, vai dar tudo certo. – Temari sorriu encorajando os únicos dois integrantes do clube ali presentes.

- Obrigada. – Ino sorriu para a amiga. – Eu convidei minha amiga para ir também.

- Ah é? – Perguntou curioso.

- sim e ela aceitou, portanto daremos carona para ela Sasuke querido.

- Ino. – resmungou.

- Por favor. – Fez bico.

- Está bem, mas não entendo o porquê dela não poder ir sozinha. – Respondeu frio.

- Simples. Por que assim ela vai arranjar uma desculpa para não ir.

- Que seria melhor. – Neji riu sendo acompanhado pelos outros homens presentes.

- Qual é a graça? – Ino perguntou magoada enquanto encarava os garotos.

- Ah desculpe Ino, mas ela é estranha. – respondeu ao observar o quanto a loira havia ficado chateada.

- Já conversei com você sobre isso Sasuke!

- Ah, mas foi involuntário. – Parou de rir enquanto olhava a namorada.

- Vocês não tem jeito mesmo. – Disse Temari irritada. – Não conhecem a garota!

- Você também não irmãzinha. – respondeu Gaara.

- Idiota. – Ino falou e deu as costas sendo acompanhada por Temari.

- Acho que elas ficaram zangadas mesmo. – Naruto disse pensativo.

- Isso é um problema. – Neji falou risonho. – Alguém aqui vai ficar na seca, pois a namorada irá fazer greve.

- Oh Droga! – exclamou raivoso acompanhando as curvas perigosas de Ino se afastarem.


	4. Chapter 4

Olá pessoal... Mais um capitulo para vcs se deliciarem.

**Novos Amigos**

Estava concentrada olhando um programa de televisão. Seu corpo estava enrolado em uma manta de lá grossa para não deixá-la com frio. Comia pipoca salgada e bebia chocolate quente, o básico para uma tarde de sábado chuvosa. Escutou barulho na porta de entrada da casa.

- Filha, cheguei! – Hana disse enquanto largava o guarda chuva no suporte, retirava o casaco e os sapatos molhados. – Que chuva. – suspirou pesarosa.

- Olá mamãe. – Sorriu ao ver a mulher caminhar até o sofá onde estava.

- O que está assistindo. – Hana sentou-se aos pés da filha pegando pipoca da bacia.

- Um programa de talentos. – Respondeu prestando atenção em um senhor de idade que cantava uma bela canção na televisão.

- Hm. – respondeu a outra. – O senhor é bom.

- Oh sim. – Respondeu ainda olhando fixamente. – tem uma garotinha que tem uma voz angelical concorrendo. – Sorriu. – Acho que hoje será bem concorrido.

- Imagino. – Sorriu a mãe. – Vou subir e tomar um banho.

- Está bem. – Olhou para os olhos verdes da sua progenitora. – Hoje a noite sairei com a Ino.

Hana que já estava de pé parou e encarou-a espantada.

- Você irá sair?

- Irei mamãe. – Sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Isso é alguma piada?

Sorriu ao ver a expressão de choque nos olhos de Hana. Realmente era um verdadeiro milagre ela sair, mas também não era para tanto.

- Não exagera Hana. – Sorriu debochada. – Só irei ver a apresentação da minha amiga.

- Ah. – Sorriu a mulher. – Apresentação do que?

- Ino participa do clube de canto do colégio. – Deu de ombros enquanto comia mais uma pipoca.

- Que legal. Por que não entra também? – Hana a encarava com os olhos brilhantes. – Eu ia adorar vê-la soltar esta linda voz em publico.

Riu sem graça para a mãe.

- Você sabe que não canto em publico.

- Ah Sakura isso é um desperdício!- Exclamou a mulher erguendo os braços ao céu.

- Menos mãe.

- Sah querida...

- Nada disso. – Falou decidida enquanto ignorava a mãe. – Não gosto de me expor.

- Isso não é se expôr Sakura. É mostrar um dom maravilhoso que você tem anjo.

- Certo mãe, estou perdendo meu programa.

- Está bem não irei mais falar nada.

- Ótimo. – Suspirou voltando a concentrar-se na televisão.

Ouviu os passos de Hana se distanciarem e tentou prestar atenção no que os juízes falavam, mas não conseguia. Suspirou alto deitando-se no sofá a pensar. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se do pai e sorriu deixando uma lagrima cair.

Lembrava-se da época em que, mesmo menina, cantava para o pai. Ele sempre dizia que ela tinha o dom de encantar e emocionar com a voz. Sonhara em poder se apresentar quando mais velha, mas então o pai morrera e com ele o seu desejo. Não tinha vontade de mostrar algo sem o pai para apoia-la. Aquele sonho era deles, prometera cantar quando estivesse mais velha para ele. Mas o pai morrera e ela não tinha o porquê cantar nem para quem cantar.

Sentou-se novamente limpando as lagrimas com as costas da mão. Empurrou a manta para o lado e levantou esticando as pernas. Pegou o copo e a bacia sujos, levando-as até a cozinha. Lavou e secou para não deixar nada para sua mãe fazer mais tarde. Subiu as escadas correndo e foi até o quarto trancando-se.

Olhou-se no espelho vendo apenas aquela garota sem graça de sempre. Suspirou e soltou as madeixas rosadas e lisas. Foi até o armário abrindo-o em busca de algo que pudesse vestir. Retirou uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de mangas longas e gola alta preta, um casaco de lá comprido na cor verde escura e um tênis preto. Abriu a porta indo até o banheiro onde tomou um banho demorado e relaxantemente quente. Saiu enrolada na toalha e voltou ao quarto.

- Aí está você. – Hana sorriu para a filha.

- Me procurava? – sorriu para a progenitora.

- Sim. – apontou para a roupa atirada em cima da cama. – Vai vestir isso?

- Sim, por quê? – Retirou dos cabelos a toalha secando-os.

- Acho que poderia se arrumar melhor, quem sabe colocar aquele vestido que eu adoro.

- Mãe! – repreendeu a mulher. – Está frio hoje, fora que você sabe que não gosto de usar vestido.

- Sim eu sei. – Hana fez uma careta que a fez rir.

- A mãe eu sei que não sou a bonequinha que você gostaria que fosse.

Viu a mãe levantar-se de supetão como se algo a tivesse espetado na cama.

- Nunca, jamais fale uma coisa dessas Sakura! – Hana balançava as mãos.

- Oh desculpe. – Olhava para a mulher a sua frente.

- Você é tudo o que sonhei desde garota. – Sorriu enquanto chegava perto da filha. – Eu amei-a antes mesmo de nascer Sah.

Sentiu os dedos da mãe a acariciarem sua face e fechou os olhos.

- Obrigada mãe por me amar mesmo eu sendo uma atrapalhada e desleixada.

- Sah você é linda, inteligente e generosa.

Abraçaram-se sorrindo.

- Oh mamãe sinto tanta a falta do papai. – fungou com o rosto nos ombros de Hana.

- Eu também querida, mas precisamos seguir em frente.

- Sim. Seguimos em frente mãe, mas ainda dói tanto. – Falou triste.

- Eu sei. – Acariciava os cabelos rosados da filha. – Olha para mim querida.

Ergueu o rosto vermelho encarando os olhos esmeraldinos da mulher.

- Estaremos sempre juntas e sempre lhe apoiarei não importa o que decidires. Se não quer cantar e mostrar ao mundo seu talento eu não irei lhe obrigar, mas saiba que o mundo estará perdendo um grande talento. Não duvide de você Sakura! – Sorria passando as mãos nos cabelos úmidos da filha.

- Obrigada mãe. – Sorriu para a mulher.

- Agora se arrume pois a Ino já ligou avisando que em pouco tempo estaria passando por aqui.

- Oh está bem.

Penteou os cabelos para trás deixando-os lisos. Foi até o armário abrindo a gaveta de lingerie. Colocou as peças e foi até a cama para vestir as roupas separadas.

- O que irá fazer nos cabelos?

- Não sei, acho que o de sempre. – Falou enquanto vestia a calça.

- Por que não o deixa solto?

- Ah nem pensar. – Suspirou enquanto vestia a blusa. – Não gosto de deixar eles soltos. As pessoas ficam me olhando como se fosse um ET. – fez uma careta.

Hana riu da expressão da filha.

- Pois eu acho que fica linda de cabelos soltos.

- Mas não vou usa-los assim.

- está bem então. – Suspirou derrotada Hana.

- Certo.

Foi até o espelho e pegou o secador passando o jato quente para secar os fios. Depois os prendeu em uma trança baixa e firme.

- Acho que era isso. – Sorriu para o espelho.

O toque da campainha fez ambas as mulheres se assustarem.

- Oh deve ser a Ino. – Sorriu para a mãe.

- Provavelmente.

Desceram as escadas até a sala onde Hana sentou no sofá. Abriu a porta encontrando os olhos azuis da amiga.

- oi Ino.

- Olá Sah. – Olhou-a da cabeça aos pés. – está pronta? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. – Sentiu-se mal ao ver a amiga avaliá-la daquele jeito.

- então vamos, o Sasuke está meio impaciente.

- Está bem. – sorriu voltando-se para a mãe. – já estou indo.

- Certo. Boa apresentação Ino! – gritou a mulher de dentro da casa.

- Obrigada senhora Haruno! – Ino gritou em resposta sorrindo.

Caminharam para a rua devagar cuidando para não pisar nas poças de água. Graças a Deus a chuva havia extinguido, mas o chão estava úmido. Olhou para o lado para visualizar a amiga. Ino vestia um vestido de meia mangas azul escuro. Era justo até a cintura e depois ficava muito rodado. Achou estranho mais não falou nada. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo alto como sempre, mas desta vez com a franja presa junto.

- Esta é a roupa da apresentação. – Ino falou provavelmente por notar os olhares da amiga.

- Oh isso explica tudo. – sorriu sem graça.

- Você achou que eu iria passar frio à toa? Nem pensar. – sorriu a loira parando ao lado do carro.

Abriram as portas juntas sentando-se no automóvel confortável e quente.

- Olá. – Falou sem jeito para o moreno na direção.

- Oi. – Ele olhou-a pelo espelho ao cumprimentar.

- Você irá adorar a apresentação Sah. – sorriu a loira empolgada. – Acho que estamos quase chegando ao que podemos chamar de nota dez. – Sorriu travessa.

- Que bom Ino. – falou baixo. -espero que consigam completar o clube.

- Eu também. – Suspirou alto a loira. – Não acha Sasuke? Talvez hoje consigamos conquistar algumas vozes escondidas na plateia.

Percebeu a indireta que a amiga dera a ela, mas fingiu não notar.

- Sim.

- Você está muito nervoso Sasuke. – Sorriu a loira passando a mão pela coxa do namorado que dirigia concentrado. – acalme-se.

- estou tentando Ino. – falou frio.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Sakura falou para ajudar o casal. – Vocês serão ótimos.

Sentiu-se observada pelo moreno através do espelho novamente, mas ignorou-o.

- Teremos o trio apresentando junto então será algo maior. – Ino falava empolgada. – fora que fiquei sabendo que uma banda nova irá tocar ao final.

- Ah é? – perguntou curiosa. – não sabia que havia uma banda na nossa escola. _ Estava pensativa.

- eu também não. – Sorriu a loira olhando-se no espelho para retocar o batom vermelho nos lábios. – mas parece que são ótimos. Obvio que isso é só especulação, pois ninguém sabe quem é.

- Hum, isso é estranho. – Olhou para a amiga.

- Também achei. – Sorriu fechando o espelho e guardando o batom na bolsa de mão. – Irá ser interessante.

Sorriu revirando os olhos enquanto seguiam para a escola onde seriam realizadas as apresentações.

Sentou na arquibancada cheia de pessoas curiosas e empolgadas com as apresentações. Estava impaciente já que estavam atrasados para o inicio. Olhou em volta observando alguns colegas de sala conversando nos últimos degraus.

- Com licença Sakura. – Falou a garota timidamente.

Desviou a atenção dos populares para a morena que falava ao seu lado. Percebeu que a garota não estava sozinha, mas sim acompanhada de outra garota de coques.

- Oh claro. – Sorriu dando espaço para as duas sentarem ao seu lado.

- Quero só ver o que as patéticas da Karin, Kin e Tayaya vão fazer. – Sorria a morena de coques.

- Não seja tão maldosa Tenten. – Falou a outra.

- Ah eu não acredito que você, Hinata, acha que essas garotas cantam alguma coisa. – Tenten dizia irritada. – Elas são umas seguradoras de pompons sem cérebro.

Não aguentei e ri do comentário da garota.

- Desculpe. – Falei ao ver as duas me olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Achei engraçado o que falou do trio de lideres.

- Bem pelo menos concorda comigo certo? – Tenten dizia sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Oh com certeza. – Sorri mais ainda, apesar da timidez.

- Viu só Hina, até a mais santa da sala concorda comigo. – Sorriu a morena para a amiga que estava com o rosto vermelho.

- Só acho que por elas estarem no clube devem cantar bem. – Falou enquanto tocava os dedos indicadores.

- Isso é verdade. – Falei para as duas. – Ino me disse que elas cantam bem.

- Hm. – Suspirou Tenten. – Achei que eu tinha a chance de vê-las pagando mico.

- Acho difícil. – Sorri triste erguendo os ombros e olhando para frente.

- Ficaram sabendo que haverá uma banda depois? – Hinata falou sorridente.

- Sim. – Tenten disse. – Quem serão os misteriosos?

- Hm, eu sei que meu primo é um dos misteriosos. – Hinata sorriu alegre.

- Como? – perguntei olhando novamente para as duas.

- Como ficou sabendo Hina? – Tenten pulava no seu lugar ainda sentada.

- Sem querer, ouvi meu primo falando no telefone sobre a primeira apresentação da banda. – Sorriu abaixando a cabeça envergonhada. – Apenas deduzi que fosse a banda que tocaria hoje.

- Hina! – Tenten sorria animada. – Eu não acredito que você ouviu atrás da porta!

A garota de coques ria auto e descontroladamente, o que me fez sorrir também. Posso afirmar que sou do tipo ouço alguém rir e sorrio junto.

- Tenten seja mais discreta. – Hinata estava ainda mais vermelha.

- Por quê? – Tenten sorria limpando as lagrimas dos olhos. – Até a Sakura sorriu junto comigo. Foi engraçado. – Deu de ombros.

- Ei vocês falam como se eu fosse uma aberração. – Falei olhando-as brava.

- Oh desculpe-nos. – Hinata disse alarmada. – Não era a nossa intenção, não é mesmo Ten? – Olhou para a amiga.

- Oh sim. – Tenten balançava a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. – Desculpe. – Sorriu sem jeito. – É que você esta sempre se excluindo que achei que não falasse com as outras pessoas.

- Bem eu falo com outras pessoas. – Disse fingindo indignação. – Na verdade sou um pouco tímida, mas é só.

- Bem a Hina também é. – Sorriu Tenten.

- Eu já vi que você conversa com a Ino. – Hinata olhava-me curiosa. – Mas somente com ela.

- Ino é minha amiga de infância. – Disse sorrindo. – Por isso estou aqui.

- Hm. – Tenten olhava para frente. – Isso explica muitas coisas.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – Estava curiosa.

- O motivo de ela conversar com alguém que não é popular, do time de futebol, líder de torcida ou do clube de canto.

- É. – sorri. – Ino é uma ótima pessoa apesar de muitos não acharem isso.

- Sinceramente acho-a metida e egocêntrica. – Sorriu Tenten. – Mas acho que me enganei.

- Sim. – Falei. – Ela às vezes é metida sim, mas não egoísta. – Sorri olhando os alunos passarem de um lado para o outro na frente do palco improvisado no meio da quadra de esportes.

- Percebi. – Hinata falou pela a amiga. – Por que você fica sozinha Sakura?

- Por que eu não sei. – Dei de ombros. – Prefiro ficar no meu canto a arranjar problemas.

- Entendo. – Hinata sorriu amigavelmente. – Mas todos precisamos de companhia às vezes.

- Sim. – Sorri olhando para os olhos perolados da garota. – Nestas horas sei que Ino estará comigo.

- Mas se sua amiga é popular por que não a ajuda a entrar para o grupo? – Tenten perguntou curiosa.

- Eu não quero. – Sorri triste. – Meu lugar não é junto daquelas metidas.

- É eu sei. – Tenten sorriu amigavelmente. – Por que os populares tem que ser assim? Por que não podem ser pessoas responsáveis, amigáveis e humildes?

- Por que daí não seriam os populares, Tenten. – Suspirou Hinata. – Seria a gente.

Rimos umas das outras, mas tinha certeza que o que a Hinata falou era verdade. Por que afinal os populares tinham que ser pessoas do "mau"? Poderiam ser pessoas boas que gostam de ajudar.

Suspirei com este pensamento vendo as cortinas se abrir.

- Hora do show. – Debochou Tenten.

- Sim. – Sorri, mas sabia que minha amiga iria arrasar como sempre.

Espero que gostaram deste capitulo. XD

Queria pedir desculpas por não ter comentado nada no capitulo anterior mas estava com pressa. Sorry

Agradecimentos especiais as garotas:

**Atami**** e ****Saakura-chaan**

Que deixaram reviews! Bjaum para vcs meninas... ****

Sim esta fic é extensa e muito comentada no nyah onde já a posto. Então não é plagio ok? Sou eu mesma.

Sauhsuahsuhasuhaush

Espero ansiosamente por mais reviews inspiradores! Bjux e deem muitos beijos nas mães de vcs!


	5. Chapter 5

Hora do Show

Olhava para Ino que estava arrumando a saia pela milésima vez em frente a um espelho alto. Suspirou enquanto ajeitava a camisa azul escura no mesmo tom do vestido das garotas. Sua calça era preta em estilo social com sapatos na mesma cor. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais, gostava deles neste estilo.

- Você está um gato Sasuke. – A ruiva falou perto do moreno.

Sasuke estremeceu ao notar Karin ao seu lado observando-o. A garota era muito bonita e sexy isso nenhum garoto podia negar.

- Olá Karin. – Falou frio como sempre, olhando por cima da ruiva a namorada a se arrumar.

- Vejo que está nervoso. – sorriu sensualmente. – Só não sei se é por causa da apresentação ou por me ter tão perto.

- Prefiro não responder isso Karin. – Olhou-a fixamente.

- Nossa. – passou a mão pelo peitoral do moreno. – Sei que me quer Sasuke.

- Hump.

- Acha que não sinto? – sorriu presunçosa. – vejo o desejo no seu olhar do mesmo jeito que vi naquele dia no seu carro, lembra?

- Karin já disse que foi um erro. – Suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Não irá acontecer novamente. Namoro com Ino!

- Ah sim claro. – Sorriu sensualmente. – Mas sei de suas escapadas assim como sei as dela. – Ergueu o queixo orgulhosa. – Só não entendo por que me nega.

- Por que ficar com você foi errado. – Segurou o braço da ruiva vendo-a se arrepiar. A garota ficou ainda mais sexy com aquela roupa da apresentação e o batom vermelho nos lábios. – Não posso ficar com alguém que Ino conheça, essa é uma regra que nos impusemos. Entendeu?

- Oh claro. – Fez beiço. – Fico triste em saber disso. – Soltou-se da mão de Sasuke. – é uma pena afinal gostei de fazer amor com você. – Sorriu vitoriosa. – Mas saiba que estarei esperando caso queira mais. – Aproximou-se lentamente falando perto da orelha do moreno. – e sei que não aguentará por muito tempo. – Virou e seguiu para perto das amigas.

Ficou olhando a garota rebolar para longe e suspirou afinal sentia desejo pela ruiva. Mas não podia, pensou rapidamente. Karin era líder de torcida junto com Ino e apesar de não se darem bem eram conhecidas e conversavam. O desejo pela ruiva era evidente, assim como por varias outras garotas. Suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Ino era uma ótima amiga e namorada. O sexo com ela era bom, mas mesmo assim não era algo que diria como apaixonante. Com Karin era algo mais selvagem, mas também não era o que procurava. Isso estava ficando angustiante, nem ao menos ele sabia o que procurava como poderia saber quando o achasse?

- Oi Sasuke.

Olhou para o lado onde estava o preguiçoso que também cantava no clube.

- Olá Shikamaru.

- Vejo que está nervoso. – Sorriu debochado.

- Cala a boca cara. – Falou serio.

- Ei calma aí tigrão. – Debochou mais uma vez Shikamaru.

Olhou-o mortalmente.

- Está bem. – Falou o garoto de cabelos presos. – Acho que você ainda vai ganhar um colapso nervoso com tantas garotas bonitas no seu pé. – Sorriu malicioso.

- É eu sei. – Suspirou sorrindo de canto. – E você não tem nenhuma garota gostosa no pé?

- Oh não. – Sorriu amigavelmente. – Não gostaria de ganhar um colapso, alem de que a única garota que quero não esta disponível para mim.

- Hm. – Sorriu amigavelmente. – E por quê?

- Ela não é do tipo que fica com caras como eu. – Sussurrou triste apesar de estar sorrindo.

- Não vejo o porquê disso. – Olhou para o amigo. – Você é ajeitadinho e tem uma voz muito boa.

- Oh fico grato com tantos elogios. – Falou ironicamente Shikamaru. – Mas a garota é do tipo que gosta de jogadores de futebol e não cantores amadores.

Sasuke riu alto o que fez o amigo rir também.

- Então está ferrado meu amigo. – Sorriu batendo a mão no ombro de Shikamaru.

- Eu sei. – Sussurrou revirando os olhos. – E então está preparado?

- Oh com certeza. – Falou confiante apesar de estar nervoso.

- Sei. – Sorriu o de rabo de cavalo.

- Está certo. – Sussurrou. – Estou um pouco nervoso, mas não com a nossa apresentação.

- Hm, então você é da banda que toca em seguida. – O garoto afirmou.

- É, mas isso é segredo. – Sussurrou.

- Oh certo, pode contar que guardarei este segredo. – Sorriu maroto.

- Conto com isso. – Suspirou cruzando os braços.

- Acho que você precisa se acalmar mesmo cara. – Shikamaru ria de canto. – Você canta e toca guitarra bem, falo isso por que já vi.

- Obrigado. – Sorriu de canto. – Nossa banda é boa e vamos provar isso hoje.

- Aí gostei você esta voltando a ser o que era. – Sorriu.

- É acho que fiquei por algum tempo com baixa estima. – Sorriu.

- Ei garotos! – Ino gritou do outro lado do camarim improvisado. – É nossa hora.

- Oh claro loira! – Shikamaru gritou de volta e voltou-se para Sasuke. – Vamos?

- Oh sim. – Sorriu caminhando ao lado do amigo e observando as garotas à frente.

Subiram no palco por trás das cortinas fechadas. Prepararam-se em suas posições escutando atentamente as ultimas recomendações do professor Asuma.

- Fiquem calmos e concentrem-se na musica. – Falava o professor. – Vocês são bons e esta é a nossa chance de mostrar o que o clube de canto é capaz.

- E também poderemos conquistar novas vozes. – Sorriu Ino.

- É isso aí Ino. – Asuma falou decidido. – Deem o seu melhor e vamos conseguir outros alunos para entrar nas competições!

- É. – Gritou junto com os outros companheiros de clube.

Observou o professor sair por onde haviam entrado e posicionou-se novamente.

- Nós vamos conseguir. – Sussurrou Ino.

- Sim vamos. – Sorriu para a namorada sentindo em seu peito a amizade que possuía por ela. Não era amor isso tinha certeza, mas era algo bom e acolhedor.

As cortinas se abriram e começou a batida rápida. Estavam todos de costas em posições diferentes.

Sasuke e Shikamaru: _**I make them good girls go bad**_

_ **I make them good girls go**_

Shikamaru: _**good girls go**_

Ambos estavam mais a frente cantando no ritmo da musica enquanto as garotas ficavam atras dançando e rindo, em uma mistura de dança e teatro.

Susuke_: __**I know your type**_

_ **Yeah, daddy's little girl**_

_ **Just take a bite **_

Cantavam enquanto rodavam as quatro garotas.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo da namorada e sorriu enquanto cantava.

Shikamaru: _**one bite**_

Sasuke: _**Let me shake up your world**_

Sasuke e Shikamaru: _**Cuz just one night**_

_**Couldn't be so wrong**_

Shikamaru segurou Tayuya pela cintura inclinando-a levemente para tras como se fosse beija-la enquanto cantava. Já Sasuke rodou Ino nos braços e soltou-a indo para Kin que rebolou com ele. Pegou na cintura de Karin chegando proximo a boca dela.

Sasuke**: **_**I'm gonna make you lose control**_

O moreno de rabo de cavalo foi até Ino que havia sido rodada por Sasuke enlaçando-a pela cintura, enquanto ela apenas sorria timida.

Shikamaru: _**She was so shy**_

_ **'til i drove her wild**_

Sorriram e soltaram-se.

Shikamaru e Sasuke: _**I make them good girls go bad**_

_ **I make them good girls go bad**_

Os dois morenos pulavam animando a plateia que cantava junto enquanto as garotas faziam uma dança sincronizada mais atras.

Olhou para o amigo ao lado e sorriu vendo-o ir junto das garotas. Deu um passo a frente passando as mãos pelo corpo masculo enquanto rebolava e olhava para Ino.

Sasuke: _**You were hangin in the corner with your five best friends**_

_ **You heard that i was trouble but you couldn't resist**_

Sasuke e Shikamaru: _**I make them good girls go bad**_

_ **I make them good girls go**_

Shikamaru: _**good girls go**_

Ino correu para a frente proxima a Sasuke e sorriu para o garoto.

Ino_: __**I know your type**_

_ **Boy you're dangerous**_

_ **Yeah you're that guy**_

Karin: _**that guy**_

Ino: _**I'd be stupid to trust**_

Ino aproximava-se do corpo do moreno sensualmente como se fosse beija-lo.

Tayuya, Karin, Kin e Ino: _**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**_

As garotas pararam em volta dos dois unicos homens e dançavam para eles sensualmente.

Ino: _**You make me wanna lose control**_

Shikamaru: _**She was so shy**_

_ **'til i drove her wild**_

Separaram-se novamente indo os garotos para um lado e as garotas para o outro ainda dançando em ritmo acelerado, no ritmo da musica.

Shikamaru e Sasuke: _**I make them good girls go bad**_

_ **I make them good girls go bad**_

A ruiva foi até a frente das outras garotas e dançou separadamente enquanto cantava olhando Sasuke nos olhos.

Karin**: **_**I was hangin in the corner with my five best friends**_

_ **I heard that you were trouble but i couldn't resist**_

Shikamaru e Sasuke: _**I make them good girls go bad**_

_ **I make them good girls go**_

Shikamaru: _**Good girls go**_

_ **Good girls go**_

Os dois garotos viraram para as garotas sorrindo maliciosamente e dançaram em passos sincrozizados e sexys.

Shikamaru e Sasuke: _**Oh, she gotta way with the boys in the place**_

_ **Treat 'em like they dont stand a chance**_

As garotas revidaram dançando para eles em um ritmo sensual.

Tayuya, Kin, Karin e Ino: _**And he gotta way with the girls in the back**_

_ **Actin' like they're too hott to dance**_

Se juntaram misturando-se ficando os garotos entre as garotas novamente.

Todos: _**I make them good girls go bad**_

_ **I make them good girls go**_

_ **Good girls go bad**_

O casal de namorados estavam agora no centro enquanto dançavam colados.

Ino:_**I was hangin in the corner with my five best friends**_

_ **I heard that you were trouble but i couldn't resist**_

Sasuke e Shikamaru: _**I make them good girls go bad**_

_ **I make them good girls go bad**_

_ **I make them good girls go**_

Os dois morenos sorriram virando-se para a plateia e ficando entre as garotas.

Shikamaru: _**good girls go**_

_ **Good girls go**_

_ **Good girls go**_

A musica terminou e os dois garotos ficaram de braços cruzados com cara de mau, enquanto as garotas posicionaram-se em torno deles com as mãos em partes dos corpos masculinos.

Sorriu ao ver a plateia levantar e sorrir batendo palmas. Haviam arrasado.

Olhava atentamente o final das apresentações de canto e como o esperado havia ficado maravilhoso. Não daria uma nota dez pela apresentação por que havia muito a ser melhorado, mas poderia dar oito ou nove sem problemas. A amiga estava linda e cantou maravilhosamente bem, assim como as outras garotas. Os dois unicos homens no clube arrasavam, nao só por cantarem muito bem, mas pela beleza e sensualidade que demonstravam no palco. Sem duvidas todos os cantores tinham o dom para estar em frente a tantas pessoas sem sentirem-se envergonhados.

Sorriu ao notar que a amiga subia correndo os degraus da arquibancada. Levantou quando esta chegou perto de si.

- Ino foi maravilhosa! – exclamou feliz abraçando a loira.

- Obrigada Sah. – sorria Ino ainda abraçada a amiga.

Soltou a garota dando espaço para ela sentar ao seu lado.

- Irá ficr aqui comigo? – Olhava de canto para a loira, ambas já acomodadas.

- Oh sim. – sorriu Ino. – Sasuke sumiu.

- Hum.

Olhou para frente observando as cortinas fechadas. Lembrou-se dos olhares que viu Karin dar ao moreno da sua amiga. Era estranho, mas tinha a sensação que havia muito mais do que companheirismo entre aqueles dois. Não falaria nada a amiga ainda, já que nao poderia dar certeza no que desconfiava.

- Quem será que se apresentará? – Ino estava anciosa por isso praticamente gritava ao falar.

- Acalma-se barbie. – Tenten falou do meu lado enquanto olhava para a loira.

- Hein, quem falou com você? – Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você está gritando. – Falou entredentes a morena.

- Acalmem-se e mantenham a boca fechada. – Falei olhando de uma para a outra.

- Como é Sakura? – Ino me olhava com a boca um tanto aberta. – Está mandando-me calar a boca?

- Ino por favor, só quero que respire e se acalme entendeu? – falei calma olhando para minha amiga. Sabia como faze-la acalmar-se quando estava ganhando um "piti".

- Concordo com a Sakura. – Hinata falava baixo ao lado de Tenten. – Ten você deve se acalmar isso nao é motivo para se descutir.

- certo Hina.

Vi Tenten me olhar e sorrir, depois fechou a cara para Ino e virou-se para frente atenta ao que aconteceria em breve.

- Desde quando você fala com elas? – Ino falou baixo.

- Hum, bem na verdade nunca falei com elas antes. Mas hoje conversamos enquanto esperavamos a sua apresentação.

- Hum. – Ino fez bico olhando para frente. – Não gosto delas.

- Ain Ino! – A repreendi. – As garotas são legais. O problema é que você acha que somente os populares são bons o suficiente para você. – falei olhando-a de lado.

- Não é verdade. – suspirou a loira. – Sou sua amiga ou não?

- Isso é diferente Ino. – sorri olhando para minhas mãos. – Você fala comigo pois nos conhecemos desde pequenas.

- Não é só por isso Sah. – Ino apoiou o cotovelo na perna e a cabeça na mão, me olhando. – Você sabe que nossa amizade é unica.

- É eu sei. – Sorri de canto. – Sou unica. Nenhuma de suas amiguinhas populares chegam perto do que sou. – sorri com a brincadeira.

- Oh isso é verdade, principalmente com esses cabelos cor de rosa que somente você tem. – Ino sorriu entrando na brincadeira.

- então nao fique com ciumes Ino. – sorri zombeteira.

- Certo. – Fez bico novamente. – Confesso que tenho ciumes da sua amizade.

Sorri para minha amiga fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Você nao existe Ino. – sorri. Olhei para frente e vi as cortinhas abrirem-se. – Ino irá começar. – falei ainda olhando para frente.

- Oh sim. – Falou a loira. – Mas que droga onde está Sasuke?

- Agora nao podemos procura-lo amiga. – Olhei para ela que me encarava.

- Por que não Sah? – A loira olhava-a seria.

- Por que seu namorado está no palco o loira aguada. – Tenten falou alto sorrindo zombeteira.

- Como? – Ino virou-se rapidamente para a frente observando os garotos em cima do palco. – Sasuke? – Olhava confusa.

- Acho que ele é da tal banda . – respondi ao ver o moreno com outras roupas em frente ao publico.

- Mas ele nao me disse nada. – Sussurrou.

- Pois é, por que será... – Tenten deixou no ar.

Olhei para a morena de coques e a repreendi com um simples olhar. Observei que Hinata estava confusa sem saber o que fazer para acalmar os animos da amiga encrenqueira. Virei-me para Ino que estava com os olhos lacrimejando e ainda encarava o namorado a frente que nao a observava.

- Acalme-se Ino, aposto como o Sasuke tem bom motivos para nao ter lhe falado nada. – Passei a mão pelas costas da minha amiga.

- Nao entendo o por que nao querer falar isso para mim. – Sussurrou.

- Ino, agora você deve assistir o show depois tu dá "piti" com ele. Certo? – Olhei-a e recebi um sorriso triste de volta.

- Está bem.

- Wou acho que vai começar. – Tenten disse empolgada. – Olha Hinata eles nao são uns gatos?

- Sim, ten. – Sorriu timida a outra.

Observava as reaçoes de minha amiga, mas ela parecia nao ter escutado as duas morenas falarem.

Voltei-me ao palco onde pude ver Naruto com uma regata laranja escondido atrás da bateria, Neji com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa branca segurando o baixo negro, Gaara com uma regata vermelha e preta, calça jeans escura segurando a guitarra tambem negra e finalmente o vocalista principal Sasuke que vestia calça jeans, regata branca com uma camisa preta por cima.

- Ele está lindo. –Sussurrou Ino.

Olhei-a e concordei mentalmente afinal Sasuke estava maravilhoso com aquela roupa.

- O ruivinho fica bem de vermelho nao acha? – Ino falou baixo só para que eu pudesse escutar.

- Achei que havia falado de Sasuke. – sussurrei de volta.

- Oh ele também está lindo, ou melhor, todos estão.

Olhei-a e depois voltei minha atenção a banda. Nao podia negar que todos eles estavam maravilhosos, mas o jeito que Ino falou do Gaara me deixou com uma grande duvida. Afinal ela tinha que achar apenas Sasuke bonito, apesar de que o namoro deles seja bem estranho.

Os garotos tocavam uma melodia ritmada e bonita enquanto as pessoas gritavam, ou melhor, as garotas gritavam. Sorri ao ver o quanto as mulheres podiam ser ridiculas as vezes.

- Acho que irão finalmente começar. Seu primo está um gato Hinata.

Escutei Tenten falar e sorri revirando os olhos.

Estavamos em frente ao palco escutando a algazarra daquela mulherada toda. Nossa nunca me senti tão admirado em toda minha vida. Sorri olhando a plateia e pude ver Ino junto da amiga rosada sentada na arquibancada. Não parecia estar muito feliz, mas depois me resolvo com a loira.

Virei-me para Gaara que sorria malicioso enquanto olhava as gatas berrando.

- Está tudo pronto Gaara? – Perguntei longe do microfone, vendo o ruivo acenar em sinal positivo enquanto tocava algumas notas como abertura do show. – Seu microfone está funcionando?

- Sim. – Gaara sorriu respondendo longe do microfone.

- Otimo. – sorri virando-me para o Neji. – Tudo certo?

- Sim. – Sorriu o moreno. – Meu mic também está ligado. – Falou longe do microfone.

Observei Neji virar para o batera, Naruto, que batia as baquetas nos pratos.

- Está tudo certo Naruto? – Neji gritou.

- Com certeza. – Sorriu o loiro. – É hora do show galera!

Sorri de canto chegando perto do microfone.

- Oh galera da escola Konoha! – As garotas gritaram como resposta. – Somos da banda Jinchuuriki e estamos aqui para animar essa noite! – Mais gritos estericos. – Espero que todos apreciem o nosso som.

Sorriu de canto vendo as garotas gritarem e suspirarem olhando-os. Fez um sinal com as mãos escutando as baquetas de Naruto fazendo a contagem do inicio da música.

Chegou perto do microfone esperando o memento em que começaria a cantar. Escutou o som do baixo e da guitarra e fechou instintivamente os olhos antes de iniciar. Respirou fundo sentindo-se feliz por estar realizando outro sonho seu e dos seus amigos. Abriu os olhos fitando Ino na arquibancada que parecia encarar outra pessoa no palco. Ao seu lado Sakura o olhava sem entender. Abriu a boca iniciando a música.

**- **_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be.**_

_**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.**_

_**I don't know what you're expecting of me.**_

_**Put it under the pressure**_

_**Of walking in your shoes.**_

Gaara aproximou-se do microfone ainda tocando a guitarra.

**- **_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

Escutei a voz de meu amigo e prossegui.

**- **_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_- __**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_ – Gaara sorria ao terminar de cantar.

Olhei para o ruivo e sorri feliz por este nosso momento. Os dois aproximaram-se dos microfones para cantar o refrão.

_**I've...become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there.**_

_**I've become so tired,**_

_**So much more aware.**_

_**I've becoming this,**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you.**_

_**- Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

_**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control.**_

_**'Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you.**_

Olhei novamente para a direção de Ino, mas ela estava encarando o Gaara, pude perceber. Voltei então minha atenção para as outras garotas que gritavam desesperadas, vi Karin em meio a elas sorrindo maliciosa e mordendo o lábio inferior para mim.

- _**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_**.** – Gaara sorria para as garotas ignorando os olhares de Ino.

**- **_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

Mudei a direção do olhar para não encarar a ruiva que já estava quente. Percebi algumas garotas ao lado sorrindo para mim e retribui.

**- **_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_

Gaara afastou-se do microfone dando um pulo.

- _**And every second I waste is more than I can take!**_ – Sorri e o imitei dando um pulo antes de cantarmos o refrão.

_**I've...become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there.**_

_**I've become so tired,**_

_**So much more aware.**_

_**I've becoming this,**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you.**_

Sorri e fechei os olhos abrindo-os em seguida onde continuei a cantar.

**- **_**And I know:**_

_**I may end up failing, too.**_

_**But I know:**_

_**You were just like me, with someone disappointed in you.**_

Gaara aproximou-se com a guitarra e cantou comigo no mesmo microfone o refrão.

**- **_**I've...become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there.**_

_**I've become so tired,**_

_**So much more aware.**_

_**I've becoming this,**_

_**All I want to do**_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you. **_

_**I've...become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there.**_

Gaara voltou para seu microfone fazendo os backs.

**-**_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

**Eu cantava com a alma.**

_**-I've...become so numb,**_

_**I can't feel you there.**_

_**-I'm tired of being what you want me to be.**_

Gaara terminou cantando a última parte e sorriu olhando para mim. Voltei-me para os outros integrantes da banda que também sorriam satisfeitos. O publico gritava e sorria, enquanto na arquibancada pude observar Ino gritando e ao seu lado Sakura me encarava como se lesse e entendesse a minha alma.

Aquela garota era estranha, concluí, muito estranha.

_**Espero que tenham gostado deste cap. Agradeço a todos que leram e deixaram reviews no cap anterior.**_

_**Bjaum e bom final de semana. ;p**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais um capitulo para vcs. Espero que gostem. XD**

Dever e Discussões

Despertei sentindo o sol fraco da manhã de inverno entrando pela minha janela. Espreguicei-me antes de sentar na cama. Olhei para o lado percebendo que estava atrasada.

- Droga! – Praguejei.

Corri pelo quarto catando meu uniforme. Vesti-o sem demoras e olhei-me no espelho antes de sair para fazer minha higiene pessoal. Peguei minha escova de cabelo penteando-os e prendendo-os com um elástico em um rabo frouxo e baixo. Não daria tempo de fazer minha costumeira trança.

Abri a porta do quarto jogando minha mochila no corredor e corri até o banheiro. Saí e peguei o material que havia deixado do lado de fora correndo até a cozinha. Minha mãe não estava ali, então provavelmente estava de plantão. Saí pela porta trancando-a com minha chave e segui pela rua rumo à escola.

Os portões estavam sendo fechados, mas graças ao meu comportamento certinho o porteiro me deixou passar.

- Obrigada senhor Miachi. – sorri simpática.

- De nada Sakura. Agora corra que já deu o sinal.

Corri pelos corredores até minha sala. Infelizmente não deu tempo de passar pelo meu armário onde teria que pegar os livros para as três primeiras aulas. Dei de ombros e parei diante da porta procurada.

Ajeitei-me como dava e bati.

- Olá senhorita Haruno. – Sorriu o professor Kakashi. – está atrasada.

Deu-me espaço para passar e eu entrei quieta.

- ah professor o senhor acabou de chegar. – Naruto disse sorrindo brincalhão.

- Isso não vem ao caso senhor Uzumaki. – respondeu o professor.

- O que faz o senhor também estar atrasado. – sorria Naruto ignorando o que o professor havia falado.

- Acho melhor o senhor se aquietar se não quiser ir a diretoria dar uma palavrinha com Tsunade.

- Oh não, obrigada professor. Pode deixar que vou ficar bem quietinho. – O loiro sacudia a cabeça em forma negativa.

Kakashi sorriu assim como vários outros alunos.

- Bem, senhorita, acho melhor sentar. – Apontou a minha classe.

- Oh sim professor, obrigada. – sentei em meu costumeiro lugar.

Escutei ao longe algumas garotas rindo de mim e tive certeza absoluta que eram Karin, Tayuya e Kin. Respirei fundo para me concentra em coisas mais uteis do que naquelas idiotas.

- Certo garotos. Espero que tenham lido o livro de poesias que falei. – Kakashi sorria divertido. – Hoje faremos um trabalho que valerá nota.

Prestei atenção no que o professor falava e percebi que pelo silêncio os outros também estavam atentos o que era um verdadeiro milagre.

- Quero que vocês façam uma poesia. – Prosseguiu o professor.

Os alunos soltaram gemidos em coro.

- Oh nada. – Sorriu maldosamente Kakashi. – Terão os dois períodos de hoje para fazer um poema que valerá nota de prova.

- Professor, não podemos fazer em grupo ou em duplas? – Tenten sorria amigável ao professor.

- Não mesmo. – Sorriu amigavelmente para a morena de coques. – Como disse vale nota de prova. Então se puxem.

- Mas professor, eu não sou muito boa nisso. – Karin falou sorrindo maliciosa ao professor, que cá entre nós, é um pedaço de mau caminho.

- Então a única coisa que posso fazer por você, senhorita, é lhe dar boa sorte. – Sorriu. – E dizer que se tivesse lido o livro que indiquei saberia como fazer uma poesia.

Mordi os lábios pensando no que escreveria. Estava certo que isso seria complicado, mas valia muita nota.

- Professor. – Gaara falou com a voz fria. – Isso não é coisa de homem.

- Ah é? – Kakashi sorriu. – e por que não?

- Nunca vi homem fazer esse tipo de coisas. – falou alto o ruivo.

- Cala a boca idiota. – Ino repreendeu-o.

- Como? – Ele olhava a loira agora.

- Em primeiro lugar, acho melhor acalmarem-se. – O professor falou duramente. – e em segundo lugar, senhor Sabaku, aquela musica que a sua banda tocou no sábado foi feita a partir de uma poesia.

- Como é? – Neji falou pelo ruivo.

- A grande maioria dos músicos primeiro faz a letra como uma poesia e depois coloca o ritmo. Entenderam?

- Acho que isso cala a sua boca machista. – Ino sorria vitoriosa para o ruivo que somente a olhou feio.

- Agora comecem. – Kakashi fez sinal e todos começaram a trabalhar.

Minha cabeça rodava e eu tentava pensar em algo bom. Precisava primeiramente de um tema, algo que realmente fizessem os outros parar para ler. Estava acostumada a tocar e cantar, escondida é claro, mas fazia isto. Agora escrever algo? Nunca havia tentado. Tudo bem que de vez em quando, se via cantando algo que saía de sua mente, mas nunca escrevera algo.

Olhou para os lados observando os colegas concentrados em escrever. Alguns apagavam e escreviam novamente, outros batiam o lápis na mesa ou nos lábios. Cada um tentando fazer a tal poesia.

Suspirei alto e baixei a cabeça sobre o caderno, fechando os olhos. Precisava de algo que chamasse a atenção. Algo que criticasse ou elogiasse.

- Pense Sakura. – Murmurei para mim mesma.

Sorri ao ter uma ideia. Levantei a cabeça pegando o lápis para começar.

_Ela senta-se em seu canto_

_Cantando para ela mesma dormir_

_Coberta por todas as promessas_

_Que ninguém parece manter_

Nada era pior do que a dor do abandono de estar só. Aquilo a inspirou e já nao podia mais parar de escrever.

_Ela não chora mais por ela mesma_

_Não Há lagrimas para serem enxugadas_

_Apenas paginas em branco de um diário_

_Sentimentos que se perdem_

_Mas ela cantará_

A existencia vazia a ponto de as pessoas nao terem mais vontades, de nao se preocuparem consigo ou com qualquer outra pessoa. Esse era o mundo em que viviam. Jovens se preocupam apenas em se tornarem algo que a sociedade impoem ou os amigos.

_Até tudo queimar_

_Enquanto todos gritam_

_Queimando suas mentiras_

_Queimando meus sonhos_

_Toda esta fé_

_E toda a esta dor_

_Queimando tudo isso_

_Enquanto minha raiva reina_

_Até tudo queimar_

E no final fic a raiva, a dor e a amargura. Alguns tem no olhar gritos de socorro, podia notar isso em seus colegas de aula. Já outros conseguem achar que passar por cima das pessoas é a melhor maneira de ser popular entre os jovens. O medo de ser excluido e ficar sozinho, essa é a dor que sentem.

_Caminhando despercebido pela vida_

_Sabendo que ninguém se importa_

_Tão consumidos em suas mascaras_

_Ninguém vê que ela está lá_

_E ela ainda canta_

Terminei sentindo as lagrimas em meus olhos. Lembrei-me de minha mãe e no quanto ela dava duro para sustentar uma casa e a mim. Sorri e deixei uma pequena lagrima cair sobre o rascunho da poesia. As pessoas daquela escola eram, em sua maioria, filhos de pais ricos. Jovens que desde cedo aprenderam a não se misturar com a ralé, a ter dinheiro e multiplica-lo para si próprios. Jovens egoístas e sem escrúpulos. Adolescentes que usam máscaras para ninguém vê a podridão que existe em seus interiores. Mas sempre ha esperança.

Limpei com a manga do casaco as minhas lagrimas e olhei ao meu redor todos os alunos. Nenhum deles parecia sofrer com algo. Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta dizendo que estes não sofriam, mas era isso que aparentavam. Não que eu sofresse, muito pelo contrario, amava minha mãe e tudo o que tinha. Não precisava de mais que isso, pelo menos não mais bens. Gostaria só de ter um pai. Sorri sacudindo a cabeça, estava sendo infantil.

Passei a limpo a poesia escutando os outros começarem a conversar, sinal de que já haviam feito as suas.

- Estão prontos? – Professor Kakashi perguntava sorridente. – espero que tenham feito um ótimo trabalho.

- Eu sempre dou o meu melhor professor. – Tayaya falou maliciosa. Provavelmente havia aprendido a ser assim com Karin.

- Que bom, senhorita.

Sorri com a resposta do professor.

- Podem colocar em cima da minha mesa.

O sinal tocou alto, indicando que a aula havia acabado. Levantei e entreguei a folha para o professor que já se preparava para sair.

- Professor. – O chamei.

- Sim Sakura. – virou-se para mim.

- O trabalho. – Sorri tímida.

- Hum. – Sorriu pegando de minha mão a folha. – Gostou de escrever?

- Oh sim. – Sorri. – Na verdade achei bem difícil no principio, mas depois fluiu.

- Como imaginava da minha melhor aluna. – Sorriu o professor já na porta. – Trarei na próxima aula.

- Sim.

Parei em frente à porta que o professor fechou e virei-me retornando a minha classe.

- Olá Sah. – Ino parou ao meu lado, ambas de pé.

- Oi Ino. – Sorri. – Como está?

- Bem.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha descrente.

- Oh certo. – Sussurrou. – Me reconciliei com o Sasuke depois de sábado. – sorriu marota. – Depois da noite que ele me deu era impossível continuar de cara com ele.

- Ah me poupe dos detalhes Ino. – Sorri sem graça, vendo pelo canto dos olhos o moreno falando com os outros garotos da banda.

- Certo não direi nada, além disso. – Fechou o sorriso. – Mas mesmo assim ainda não entendi o porquê dele não confiar inteiramente em mim.

- Simples amiga. – Sorri sincera. – você também não confia inteiramente nele.

- Ah. – A loira colocou o dedo nos lábios como se analisasse os fatos. – você tem razão.

- Eu sei. – Sorri.

- Mudando de assunto. – Ino deu um pulinho alegre. – O que acha de ir ao jogo de futebol da escola na sexta?

- Ah acho melhor não Ino. – Sorri sem graça.

- Sah, por favor. Vai ser divertido. – Falou esperançosa com um bico.

- Vai ser divertido para você e não para mim.

- Não vejo o porquê Sakura! – Disse brava.

- Simples, o loiro burra.

Olhei para o lado assim como minha amiga ao ver as duas morenas paradas.

- A Sakura fica sozinha na arquibancada enquanto você balança os pompons e a bunda para os garotos do time. – Sorriu Tenten marota.

- Olha aqui, o destrambelhada, cuide como fala comigo! – Ino estava furiosa e balançava o pulso fechado para a morena.

- Calma Tenten. – Hinata dizia enquanto tentava puxar a morena dali.

- Você só pensa em si mesma, loira. – Tenten continuava. – Não percebe que faz sua amiga infeliz toda vez que a carrega pra um lugar onde ela tem que ficar sozinha?

- O que você sabe disso? – Sorriu maldosamente. – Não é a Sakura para saber os sentimentos dela e muito menos amiga dela.

- Calminha aí as duas. – Falei ao ver que me envolviam demais no bate-boca.

- Posso não ser amiga da Sakura, mas já a observei quando sai com você. – sorriu maldosamente. – você a deixa jogada em um canto enquanto corre atrás das suas supostas amigas populares, ou então dos garotos populares com quem você se esfrega.

- Cala a boca! – Ino estava vermelha.

- Mas não se preocupe loira. A Hina e eu viemos aqui convidar a Sakura para ir com a gente assistir o jogo. – Tenten virou-se para mim com o olhar amigável. – gostaria de ir conosco Sakura?

- Eu, bem... – estava sem reação. – Ah, falo com vocês depois pode ser?

- Ah claro. – Sorriu à morena.

- Vamos agora Tenten. – Hinata puxou levemente o braço da amiga que virou e saiu andando. – Desculpe. – Falou antes de seguir a outra.

- Urgh! – Ino meio que gritou. – Odeio esta garota.

Sorri com a expressão da minha amiga.

- Acho vocês duas parecidas. – Falei enquanto guiava Ino a se sentar na minha cadeira.

- Não! – Gritou. – que absurdo. – Falou baixo. – Somos muito diferentes, nem ouse comparar.

- Aí é que está. – Sorri ainda mais. – Vocês duas gostam de proteger as pessoas. Claro que você as pessoas que gosta já a Tenten as que ela considera fracas.

Ino respirou fundo.

- Sabe o que é pior.

- Não. – Falei me abaixando de frente a minha amiga.

- É que ela tem razão. – Ino olhou-me com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. – eu sempre a deixo só. – fungou.

- Ei não chore. – Sorri tristemente. – Na verdade gosto de estar sozinha. – O que era verdade.

- Não Sah. – Sussurrou enquanto limpava uma lagrima dos olhos azuis. – eu penso na minha popularidade e esqueço-me de você.

- Ei, cale a boca! – Exclamei chateada. – Você é minha amiga e sempre foi. Tudo bem que você leva bem a serio essa historia de ser a "mais mais" da escola, mas esse sempre foi o seu sonho e eu sei disso.

- Mas eu a abandono. – Sussurrou e me encarou. – Juro Sah que nunca foi minha intenção.

- Loira acho que tem que parar de pintar o cabelo. O seu cérebro esta ficando afetado.

Sorri abertamente com a piada o que fez Ino também sorrir.

- Amo você amiga. – Ino disse antes de me abraçar.

- Oh eu também porquinha.

- Cala a boca testuda.

Separamos-nos e Ino agora sorria.

- Você vai ir com ela né?

- Não sei. – Suspirei.

- Sakura você tem que fazer amigos, mesmo que seja aquela idiota de coques ridículos.

- Oh você está com ciúmes? – Sorri marota.

- Dela? – riu debochada. – Não mesmo.

- Ah sei... – Olhei-a de canto.

- Só não me troque por ela que está bom. – Murmurou Ino.

- Nunca.

Sorri para minha amiga ciumenta que fez o mesmo comigo.

Naruto estava praticamente gritando com Neji que o olhava irritado. Odiava quando aqueles dois começavam a ganhar ataques.

- Dá para os dois pararem de gritar? – estava irritado com toda aquela confusão desnecessária.

- Ah Sasuke tu não viu o que o idiota cabeludo me falou? – Naruto apontava para Neji enquanto me encarava. – Eu não toco mal. Sou muito bom na batera. – Cruzou os braços o loiro.

- Ah claro por isso errou tantas vezes no show. – Neji falava calmo em tom de deboche.

- O que? – o outro falou alto novamente ficando vermelho de raiva. – Repete Neji e vamos ver quem errou o que...

- Como quiser Naruto. Você...

- Calem a boca! – Falei mais irritado ainda. – Olha só na verdade todos nós temos que melhorar alguns detalhes.

- É eu também acho isso. – Gaara compreendeu o que eu estava querendo dizer. – Precisamos ensaiar mais e nos motivar mais.

- Ah é? – Neji falou irônico. – E o que devemos fazer para ficarmos mais motivados?

- Não sei... – Gaara deixou a ideia no vazio.

- Ah eu tive uma ideia. – Naruto falou sorridente.

- O Naruto teve uma ideia? – Gaara sorria.

- Milagre. – Neji sorria de canto.

- Um verdadeiro milagre acontecendo aqui na nossa humilde cidade. – Sorri de canto.

- Calem a boca seus idiotas. – O loiro falou irritado.

- Então fale Naruto. – Encorajei-o.

- Nós poderíamos convidar algumas garotas para nos assistirem. – Sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Nossa que ideia maravilhosa gênio! – Debochou Neji.

- Obrigada. – O loiro não percebeu o tom usado pelo outro.

Dei um tapa de leve na testa balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- E o que garotas assistindo nossos ensaios irá ajudar? – Perguntei curioso levantando a sobrancelha direita para o loiro.

- Simples. – Sorriu o garoto. – Quando se tem mulher envolvida na parada nós, homens, sempre fazemos e damos o nosso melhor.

-... – Estava sem reação.

- Acho que faz sentido. – Gaara sorria malicioso. – Geralmente se tiver uma gostosa para chamar a atenção ou para pegar mais tarde daremos um jeito de fazer melhor.

- eu não acredito que você concordou com isso! – Neji olhava para o ruivo indignado.

- Claro que sim. – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Adoro mulher ainda mais se for gostosa. E não tenho culpa se você não gosta o cabeludo.

- como é? – Neji olhava irritado para Gaara.

- Nossa eu não sabia que o Neji não gostava de mulher. – Sorriu zombeteiro Naruto. – bem que eu achei estranho que ultimamente ele anda sozinho.

- É isso realmente é estranho. – Sorriu Gaara.

- Calem a boca! – Neji falou irritado.

Fiquei olhando para meus amigos que não paravam de se alfinetar. Mas era realmente estranho. Desde o retorno das aulas que Neji não dava em cima de nenhuma garota ou então tentava agarrar alguma gostosa. E olha que ele teve varias oportunidades. Mulher era algo que não faltava para nós populares e até mesmo Shikamaru, Kiba e Shino que não faziam parte da turma se davam bem com as garotas da escola. Realmente tinha algo errado ali. Não que eu achasse que Neji fosse gay, muito pelo contrario, ele só me parecia esconder algo de nós. Eu iria descobrir.

Sorri de canto e voltei meu olhar para frente da sala onde minha namorada estava falando com sua amiga rosada. Percebi que as duas sorriam enquanto falavam algo que parecia ser interessante. Sem perceber me peguei observando o corpo de Sakura. Ela estava de lado então podia observar alguns contornos que eram escondidos, em sua maioria, pelo uniforme largo. Por que uma garota se esconderia em vez de mostrar algo que provavelmente a ajudaria a ter alguém por perto? A rosada não parecia ter um corpo feio, analisando deste ângulo.

Percebi Ino pular e se empolgar com alguma ideia. Já a outra deu um sorriso sem graça. As duas eram tão diferentes e mesmo assim eram tão amigas.

Sorri de canto quando Sakura mordeu levemente o lábio inferior como se pensasse em algo.

- O que tanto olha Sasuke? – Naruto que parara de brigar com os outros e agora dirigia sua atenção em mim.

- Hum, nada demais. – Desviei o olhar ainda podendo observar a morena de coques se aproximarem das duas garotas que eu observava antes.

- Poderia dizer que estava olhando Ino, mas não fez nem questão. – Sorriu Naruto enquanto falava baixo para que os outros garotos que agora se entretinham em uma conversa não escutassem. – Confesse Sasuke, você estava olhando a Sakura.

- E por que eu faria isso? – Perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ah sei lá. – Deu de ombros o Uzumaki enquanto olhava na direção das garotas. – Acho que esta havendo uma briga lá na frente. – Indicou com o rosto a direção delas.

- Afff. – Falei ao observar Ino e Tenten furiosas a discutirem.

- Não entendo as mulheres. – Falou o loiro. – Mas a Sakura tem algo que não quer mostrar a ninguém, posso sentir.

- Ah é? – Sorri de canto maliciosamente.

- Ela tem algum mistério. – Sorriu bobamente. – Assim como a prima de Neji também tem.

- Pois eu acho que você tem uma queda por garotas nada populares Naruto. – Sorri para meu melhor amigo.

- É também pode ser. – Sorriu. – Pelo menos estas garotas tem conteúdo Sasuke.

Ambos os amigos ficaram a admirar o encerrar da discussão pensando no que aquelas garotas tinham e não queriam mostrar.

**Gostaram? Mereço reviews?**

**Simmmm please! XD**

**Bem aqueles que querem que eu poste mais rápido começam a deixar reviews. XD**

**Não se esqueçam que é isto que anima um escritor! ;p**

**Quando eu tiver 5 reviews eu posto o próximo.**

**Bjux**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um capitulo novo. Espero que gostem.**

Raiva

Estava sentada no gramado lendo o livro de poesias que pegara da mãe emprestado. Começara a ler devido ao dever que o professor Kakashi passou, mas acabou por gostar. Ali podia enxergar o mundo de uma maneira um pouco diferente, onde havia amor descrito em versus simples ou onde pessoas deixavam sua opinião, às vezes melancólica, de um mundo triste e preconceituoso.

Sorriu ao ler um verso romântico e muito bonito, mas um tanto triste. Aquilo a fez lembrar-se do livro Romeu e Julieta. Um romance lindo, mas triste no final.

-Oi Sakura?

Fechou o livro e levantou o olhar deparando-se com Hinata que sorria tímida.

- Posso me sentar aqui com você? – falou enquanto batia os dedos indicadores.

- Oh claro Hinata. – Sorriu vendo a morena sentar.

- Hum, então o que está lendo? – Puxou conversa a outra.

- Poesias. – Sorriu. – Peguei para poder fazer o dever de português.

- Oh sim, eu também li um livro. – sorriu tímida.

- Hum. – Sorriu enquanto observava os jovens estudantes passarem pelos gramados rumo a lugares diferentes. – Onde esta a Tenten?

- Eu... Bem... – Hinata ficou vermelha.

- Oh desculpe, se não quer falar tudo bem. – Sorriu vendo o quanto a outra ficara vermelha com a pergunta.

- Não tudo bem. – Suspirou a morena. – É que ela foi se encontrar com uma pessoa que não posso dizer quem é, sabe? Fiz uma promessa.

- Claro, compreendo. – Sorriu animando a outra. – Não ficarei chateada.

- Que bom. – Hinata pôs as mãos no peito como se quisesse abraçar o coração.

- Como se saiu ao fazer sua poesia? – Perguntou querendo mudar de assunto.

- Acho que bem. – Sorriu Hinata. – Na verdade deu um pouco de trabalho, mas acho que fui bem.

- Você também achou complexo no inicio? – Sorriu animada.

- Sim. – Sorriu à morena. – Achei que não fosse sair da primeira linha.

- Mas então depois não conseguia parar de escrever?

- É isso sim.

Ambas sorriram animadas.

- Acho que nós duas fomos bem então. – Sorriu para a mais nova amiga.

- É creio que sim. – Hinata disse enquanto arrumava os longos cabelos.

- Olha só se não são as duas estranhas juntas. – Sorriu debochada.

Olhou para cima vendo Karin parada em frente com as mãos na cintura.

- Vejo que a sua amiguinha Ino não está aqui para te defender hoje rosada. – Sorriu enquanto olhava para os lados como se procurasse a loira.

Levantou e parou em frente à ruiva não querendo uma briga. Virou-se olhando para Hinata que continuava sentada enquanto olhava para Karin e suas seguidoras.

- Vamos Hinata? – Perguntou a amiga vendo-a assentir e levantar.

- Oh onde pensam que vão? – Kin perguntou debochada. – Nós não terminamos o papo ainda.

- Prefiro não falar com vocês. – Falou calmamente.

- Ah é? E posso saber por quê? – Karin falava enquanto ria.

- Estão com medo, choronas? – Tayuya sorriu alto.

- Não temos medo de vocês. – Hinata sussurrou.

- Calma Hina. – Disse baixo para a outra.

- Oh a mudinha fala. – Kin sorria enquanto olhava para Tayuya que também ria de Hinata.

- Dá para nos deixar em paz? – Falou decidida enquanto encarava as três garotas.

- Não mesmo rosinha. – Kin sorria debochada.

- Vamos sair daqui Hina.

Pegou a mão da amiga e tentou passar pelo lado da trupe, mas Karin colocou o pé na frente fazendo a Hinata cair no chão.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou a Karin enquanto ajudava a amiga a levantar-se. – Você esta bem? – Perguntou à morena.

- Sim, eu acho. – Havia lagrimas nos olhos perolados da garota.

- Olha aqui Karin, você é louca para fazer uma coisa dessas? – Afastou-se da Hinata aproximando-se da ruiva.

- Wou a rosadinha vai querer me enfrentar? – Sorriu marota. – Ou está achando que a amiguinha loira irá fazer isso.

- Dá um tempo Karin? – Olhou-a com fúria nos olhos verdes. – Nos deixe em paz. Não fizemos nada para vocês.

- Oh fizeram sim, o coisinha. – Sorriu Kin. – Nasceram.

As três começaram a rir.

- É isso aí Sakura. – Karin olhava-a de cima a baixo. – Você não é nada além do meu brinquedinho de amolar. – Sorriu maldosamente. – E acho que é isso que irei fazer.

Observou a ruiva dar dois passos parando com o rosto a centímetros do seu.

- Vai encarar desbotada?

- Idiota. – Falou irritada enquanto encarava a ruiva de perto.

- Sabe? Eu realmente não gostaria de unhar o seu rosto, mas pensando bem que diferença faz já que é feia de qualquer jeito. Testuda!

Sorriram as três amigas perversas.

- Você não me atinge com essas palavras. – olhava-a fixamente. – Você e suas amigas não passam de garotas mal amadas e perversas.

- Como é o vaca rosa?

Karin foi para cima da outra, mas foi parada pelos braços de Kiba e Lee.

- Ei ruiva afastasse agora! – Praticamente berrou Kiba enquanto a largava longe de Sakura.

- Como é o pulguento? – Olhava para o garoto, furiosa. – Você não é nada para mandar em mim.

- É graças a Deus eu não sou nada seu, o patricinha. – Sorriu debochado o garoto com cara de cachorro.

- Argh. – Voltou-se a ruiva para a rosada. – De novo se safou testuda. – Saiu pisando duro com as amigas em seu encalço.

Sentiu o corpo tremer e sentou no gramado. Respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando controlar a onda de fúria que havia sido descoberta há pouco tempo.

- Esta bem Sakura? – Lee perguntou enquanto abaixava-se perto da rosada.

- Estou eu acho. – Olhou para o colega. – Obrigada Lee e... – Olhou para Kiba que estava ao lado de Hinata. – Kiba.

- Não há de que. – Sorriu Kiba ficando um pouco vermelho.

- Por alguns momentos achei que a louca ia te fazer em pedaços Sah. – Hinata falava com a voz tremida. – e eu não conseguia se quer me mexer. – Sussurrou.

- Tudo bem estou acostumada com isso. – Sorriu tentando animar à amiga.

- Vêm, eu te ajudo a levantar. – Lee estendeu a mão que foi aceita pela garota. – Também achei que você iria apanhar da Karin.

- É talvez se ela quisesse. – sussurrei assim que estava de pé. – Fico feliz que tenham chegado a tempo.

- É. – Kiba falava empolgado. – Já podia imaginar você e a Hinata toda marcadas de unhas. Ainda teriam que tomar uma vacina antirrábica depois. – Sorriu alto debochando da trupe de lambisgoias.

- Kiba essa foi muito boa. – Lee elogiou o amigo. – Nós estávamos passando bem na hora. – Sorriu para a rosada.

- Sorte. – Hinata sussurrou. – acho que temos que voltar para a sala.

- É. – Disse por fim, pondo-se a andar ruma à sala sendo acompanhada pelos outros três.

Entrou na sala sentando no seu lugar ao lado de Hinata. Podia sentir seus lábios formigarem e o sorriso na face aumentar.

- O encontro foi bom? – Hinata perguntou sorrindo.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu para a amiga.

- Fico feliz. – Olhou para as mãos.

Achou estranha a atitude da amiga. Está certo que Hinata é muito tímida, mas não com ela. Olhou para Lee que sentava próximo e era amigo das garotas.

- Aconteceu algo? – Perguntou visivelmente preocupada enquanto observava pelo canto dos olhos os populares entrando na sala de aula.

- A Hina está bem. – Lee abriu o sorriso enorme. – Nós a salvamos.

- Como é? – Falou alto.

- Acalme-se Ten. - Sussurrou Hinata.

- Mas o que houve? – Estava curiosa e ficando visivelmente furiosa.

- A Karin e as seguidoras quase deram uma surra na Hinata e na Sakura. – Lee falou rápido em tom baixo.

- Achei que a Sakura fosse apanhar bem mais. – Hinata falava preocupada. – ela estava enfrentando sozinhas aquelas loucas.

- Ahhhh. – Grunhiu alto. – Vou matar aquelas vadias!

Estava raivosa, quem aquelas garotas idiotas pensam que são? Iria acabar com elas em um só golpe de mestra.

- Tenten você não esta pensando em praticar seus golpes de judô com elas não é? – Lee falava empolgado. – Por que se for me avise à hora e o local por que não posso perder por nada. – Sorriu ainda mais.

- Não se preocupe que avisarei. – Sorriu marota para o amigo.

- Não Tenten! – Hinata parecia preocupada. – Você sabe que sou antiviolência.

- Oh eu sei, Hina, mas eu não sou. – Sorriu maldosamente. – E aquelas idiotas irão pagar por isso.

- Tem amiga eu acho melhor...

- Nada disso Hina. – Sorriu por ter interrompido a outra. – Talvez eu não use a força bruta, mas tem outras maneiras de irritar aquela ruiva e suas porcas seguidoras.

- Ah é? – Lee perguntou curioso. – O que você tem em mente Tenten?

- Ainda não sei. – Suspirou. – Mas irei descobrir.

Ficou pensando enquanto o professor Gai entrou na sala de aula esbanjando alegria e fogo da juventude como ele mesmo dizia.

- Olá alunos, prontos para a aula de educação física?

- Não. – Alguns alunos responderam sorrindo.

- Ótimo. Todos para o ginásio.

Levantou animada já que adorava esta aula, mas percebeu que Hinata não estava tão animada assim.

- Vamos amiga? – Sorriu encorajando a garota a levantar.

- Elas vão matar eu e a Sakura no jogo. – Sussurrou a morena como se sentisse dor.

- Eu não deixarei.

Pode ver os alunos saindo e esperou a rosada chegar perto.

- Sakura.

A garota virou-se e encarou-a.

- Sim Tenten. – Sorria meigamente.

- Fiquei sabendo pela Hina e o Lee o que aconteceu no intervalo.

- Ah, mas não foi nada de mais.

- Pois eu estou louca para amassar aquelas garotas como se fosse papeis, mas a Hinata é contra a violência. – Sorriu enquanto revirava os olhos.

- Eu também sou. – Sorria à rosada.

- Não está com medo delas te baterem no jogo? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Na verdade não tinha pensado nisso. – deu de ombros a rosada. – Mas fazer o que. – Sorriu sem graça.

- Certo. – Sorriu admirando a garota a sua frente. – Você é corajosa e eu gosto disso.

- Obrigada, eu acho. – Sussurrou Sakura.

- Vamos Hina? – Perguntou enquanto virava-se para a amiga morena.

- Oh sim.

As três foram as ultimas a entrarem no vestiário prontas para se trocarem.

- Odeio essa roupa. – Falou brava. – Ela é tão masculina.

- É. – Sakura sorriu confirmando. – Mas gosto assim, se não todos os garotos iam ficar zoando.

- Hum, não vejo o por que. – Sorriu marota. – eles adoram ficar olhando as pernas e bundas das garotas.

- Não quando a garota em questão sou eu. – Sorriu à rosada. – Não tenho nada de bonito para ser admirado.

- Pois discordo de você Sah. – Hinata disse meiga. – você é linda.

- Concordo. – Falou enquanto observava a rosada vestir a bermuda de lycra até abaixo dos joelhos e a camiseta larga da escola que iam até a metade das coxas da garota. – Por que sua camiseta tem que ser tão grande?

- Eu gosto. – Respondeu Sakura dando de ombros enquanto amarrava os tênis.

- Está pronta Hina? – Perguntou olhando a amiga que estava com uns shorts até o meio das coxas e a camiseta regata e larga da escola.

- Sim Tenten. – Respondeu.

- Olhou-se mais uma vez enquanto ajeitava o short até a metade das coxas e a blusa regata esportivo da escola.

- Mudou o seu uniforme? – Hinata perguntou olhando-a.

- Oh sim, o meu outro estava muito velho.

- Você esta linda com esse. – Sorriu à morena. – Te deixou com um corpão...

As três sorriram animadas.

- Acho que a Tenten quer chamar atenção de alguém. – Sakura falou enquanto a olhava.

- Eu? – Sorriu sentindo-se vermelha. – Não.

- Claro. – Sorriu à rosada. – Finjo que acredito.

- Ah vamos antes que o professor entre no banheiro para nos chamar.

- Certo. – Hinata e Sakura falaram juntas.

Admirava as alunas que estavam reunidas em grupos esperando pelo inicio da aula. Observou Ino e as outras líderes que estavam a uma grande distancia, enquanto conversavam. Como sempre sua namorada era uma das mais bonitas, claro que as outras líderes também eram gostosas, principalmente Karin com aquele short minúsculo. As quatro estavam com o uniforme típico de educação física, mas em tamanho reduzido. Era normal as líderes de torcida usarem roupas mais sensuais e provocantes, mas aqueles short curto e justo, a camiseta pequena e curta deixavam qualquer um babando. Sorriu ao perceber que não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele grupo.

- Ei Sasuke desse jeito irá precisar de um babador... – Naruto falou sorrindo enquanto batia as mãos nas costas do moreno.

- Ou então de um banho frio. – Gaara sorria malicioso junto com os outros.

- Calem a boca. – Falou ríspido.

- Ah, mas o que é bonito deve ser mostrado e apreciado. – Neji sorria malicioso enquanto olhava as garotas.

- É isso aí. – Naruto falou alto.

- Se concentre em não admirar Ino. – resmungou para o loiro.

- Cara ela é a maior gostosa e você não quer que nós a olhemos? – Resmungou Gaara. – Você só pode ser louco.

- Ah é? Louco é você que fica falando da minha namorada na minha frente. – Deu destaque a palavra minha.

- Wou não pensei que fosse ciumento Sasuke. – Ino estava atrás do moreno rindo amigavelmente.

Virou-se deparando com a loira. Sorriu e aproximou-se abraçando-a e dando um leve selinho nos lábios finos e delicados da namorada.

- Não tenho ciúmes, apenas não gosto que falem do que é meu. – Sorriu maroto. – Assim como você não gosta Ino.

- Está certo Sasuke. – Sorriu marota para o namorado enquanto se afastavam.

- Queria falar algo comigo? – Perguntou dando dois passos para trás, com a intenção de se afastar da loira.

- Sim. – Sorria a garota. – Não precisa se afastar tanto Sasuke. – Fez beiço.

- Desculpa. – Deu um passo a frente. – Da ultima vez acabamos na diretoria. – Sorriu maroto. – O professor Gai não gosta muito de agarração nos treinos ou nas aulas.

- É. – Sorria lindamente à loira. – Mas voltando ao assunto. – Sussurrou. – O que acha de uma festa sexta feira?

- E por que festa na sexta? – Perguntou intrigado.

- Para comemorar a sua mudança e a vitoria do time. – Sorria abertamente. – O que acha?

- Hum, não sei. – sussurrou. – Talvez seja uma boa ideia. Assim os caras e eu podemos tocar.

- Ah. – gritou a loira dando um pulinho empolgado. – Seria maravilhoso Sasuke.

- É seria legal. – Sorriu para a namorada. – Acho que pode rolar.

Ino o encarava sedenta por um beijo podia perceber.

- Acalme-se Ino. – Sorriu malicioso. – Depois da aula mato sua vontade.

- Isso é tão injusto. – Fez bico a loira o que o deixou louco.

- Não faz assim comigo. – Sorriu de canto.

- Então na sua casa nova sexta após o jogo?

- É isso aí. – falou serio. – Meus pais estarão viajando a trabalho e Itachi adora zueira.

- Uhum. Isso é ótimo. – Sorria a loira enquanto passava o dedo indicador pelo braço forte a mostra do moreno, devido a regata que usava.

- Ino, se comporte. – Murmurou sentindo a vibração de sexo na loira.

- Está bem. – Sorriu marota enquanto o encarava.

Pode ver o olhar de desejo da namorada sendo desviado para outro por sobre seus ombros enquanto a mesma deixava um sorriso brincalhão escapar na boca.

- Ora, ora. –Sorria. – Tem alguém querendo se enturmar...

Curioso virou-se para poder ver o que a namorada queria dizer com aquilo. Só então notou as três garotas que saiam do vestiário. O mais engraçado era o fato de que duas morenas estavam com shorts curtos, como as líderes apesar de não serem do grupo. Uma delas reconheceu como Hinata a prima de Neji, a garota que todos consideravam a mais santinha. Apesar de ela estar usando uma camiseta larga, podia se notar o corpo bem formado de curvas generosas, que a garota fazia questão de esconder. Já a outra era Tenten, a pessoa mais esquentadinha que havia no colégio, o que era algo surpreendente já que as líderes costumavam ser bem arredias. A garota usava seus costumeiros coques, mas em compensação a roupa...

- Não babe Sasuke, se não ficarei chateada. – Ino falou enquanto cruzava os braços, aparada ao seu lado.

- Não estou babando. – Falou frio. Na verdade nunca reparara em como aquela garota era bonita e sensual, ou deveria estar ficando assim.

- A Sakura está com elas. – Ino disse fazendo cara de magoa.

Só então reparou na garota rosada que estava ao lado de Hinata com suas costumeiras roupas sem graça.

- Esta não mudou nada. – Sussurrou para Ino.

- Não fale assim da minha amiga. – Ino disse zangada. – Ela é linda Sasuke, só não gosta de se mostrar.

- O que é estranho, loira já que até as duas morenas estão querendo mostrar o que há tantos anos escondem. – Gaara estava parado ao seu lado.

- Cale a boca, ruivinho. – Ino olhava-o furiosa.

- Nada de briga os dois. – Falou friamente para apagar aqueles olhares coléricos que se lançavam.

- Nossa. – Naruto falou de boca aberta. – Sua prima é super gostosa Neji. –Sorriu malicioso.

- Fique longe dela Uzumaki. Ela não é para o teu bico. – Neji falava irritado.

- então tá, mas a Mitsashi eu posso olhar certo? – Naruto sorria maroto. – Cara a garota parece outra! – Praticamente gritou.

- Nem me fale. – Gaara também observava as curvas evidentes que Tenten deixara a mostra. – Acho que vou tentar algo com ela mais tarde.

- Nada disso. – grunhiu Neji. – Tenten é amiga de infância da minha prima. Não deixarei nenhum de voz encostar um dedo malicioso nela.

- Acho que tem alguém com ciúmes. – Ino falou enquanto olhava as unhas e sorria.

- Como é que é, Ino? – Perguntou Neji friamente a loira.

- O que escutou Hyuuga. – Sorriu marota, virando-se para Sasuke. – Estou indo lá, até depois. – E saiu andando e rebolando.

- Puta merda cara. –Gaara resmungou enquanto olhava para os quadris de Ino e depois se virou para a direção onde estava a morena de coques.

- Acho melhor aquietarem os hormônios. – Falou aos amigos vendo Shikamaru aproximar-se.

- Oi Sasuke.

- Olá cara. – Estendeu a mão onde fizeram um comprimento pessoal.

- Você viu a Tenten? – Shikamaru falava enquanto encarava a morena.

- sim. – sorriu de canto.

- Acho que a intenção dela foi justamente essa. – Falou com cara de sono.

- Essa qual? – Neji perguntava curioso.

- Chamar a atenção de todos os homens da sala. –Sorriu maroto. – e vou ter que ir cumprimentá-la, pois com certeza deu certo.

- Argh. – Neji resmungou.

Fiquei observando a reação de Neji pelo resto da aula e foi algo hilário. O garoto parecia fascinado, mas ao mesmo tempo irritado com as atitudes novas da morena de coques. Acho que tinha algo a mais ali que o moreno não dissera aos seus amigos. Daria um jeito de falar com ele outra hora.

Olhou para as garotas que jogavam vôlei na quadra e ficou a encarar certa garota que o intrigava. Sakura fazia movimentos certeiros com as mãos enquanto jogava concentrada. A camiseta muito larga subia um pouco ou se moldava nos seios conforme os movimentos que esta fazia o que não pode deixar de mostrar o corpo escondido. Não que mostrasse muita coisa, mas fazia-o querer saber mais daquele corpo e daquela garota que não gostava de se enturmar.

**Como previsto atingimos a media que havia proposto e então estou aqui com o novo cap. XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Hehehhh**

**Ahhhhh se quiserem que o próximo seja postado rapidamente terão que atingir 5 reviews no mínimo. Ok?**

**E Regresso ainda não atingiu esta cota, então quem quiser que ela seja posta entre hoje e amanha mandem reviews, se não só na quarta feira. ;p**

**Suahsuhasuhas**

**Bjux e vlw pessoal amei todos os comentários. Voces são demais!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mais um capitulo para vcs queridos leitores! Capitulo dedicado aos queridos que comentaram no capitulo anterior. ;p**

Vizinhos

Olhava para as unhas enquanto as lixava. De vez em quando reparava no professor Orochimaru que falava sobre algo biológico. Este professor era "algo", não tinha como descrevê-lo de outra forma. Os cabelos lisos, longos e negros, o corpo magro demais e a cor branca da pele o faziam parecer um doente ou então alguém que acabara de ser biologicamente modificada. Sorriu com o pensamento. Gostava de biologia, mas não suportava o professor gay. Tinha certeza que o professor tinha um romance com o aluno do terceiro ano Kabuto. Os dois viviam juntos para cima e para baixo pela escola. Dizem as más línguas que fora da escola também. Não que Kabuto fosse um garoto feio, muito pelo contrario, tinha seu charme. Mas era um excluído por ser muito inteligente, daqueles que só pensam em aprender.

Olhou para frente depois de lixar a ultima unha e observou sua amiga Sakura. Ela também era considerada nerd como o admirador do professor. Observou que naquela manhã a amiga usava os cabelos presos em uma trança firme, deixando-os puxados demais. O uniforme como sempre era no mínimo dois tamanhos a mais do que a numeração da garota. Fez cara feia do estado que sua amiga estava. Não podia imaginar o porquê de querer ser tão normal, afinal as duas eram amigas a anos e cresceram juntar seria totalmente normal se elas quisessem ser iguais, ou seja, populares.

Bufou e mordeu o lábio inferior pensando. Tinha que ter um modo da sua amiga mostrar um pouco do que era. Passara os últimos dias fundindo o cérebro e a resposta não vinha, mas tinha certeza que ela existia.

- Droga. – Praguejou em voz baixa.

- O que foi loira? – Cochichou Gaara a olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Nada foguinho. Cuida da sua vida. – Sussurrou de volta irritada.

- Oh deve ter quebrado uma unha. – Sorriu debochado o ruivo.

- Estou rindo tanto da sua piada. – Fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Que bom sinal de que ainda tem algum neurônio aí nesta cabecinha tingida. – Sorriu ainda mais.

- Cale a boca Gaara, se não quiser morrer. – Olhou-o mortalmente.

- Posso saber o que os dois tanto cochicham aí atrás? – Orochimaru perguntou em frente à turma olhando-os.

- Hum, nada professor. – Sorriu amigavelmente. – Só estava ajudando o Gaara a entender a matéria. – Olhou para o ruivo que estava com a cara franzida. – Sabe como é, os neurônios dele já estão escassos.

A turma interia começou a rir.

- Então espero que tenham se acertado e vamos voltar a aula em silencio. – Orochimaru falou alto e decidido.

Sorriu abertamente e olhou para o ruivo debochada, observando-o encara-la.

- Você me paga Ino. – Cochichou ele.

Apenas sorriu voltando a prestar atenção na aula que se seguia, mas o sinal de troca de períodos soou alto.

- Não se esqueçam de fazerem os deveres para a próxima aula. – O professor gritou antes de sair da sala.

Levantou-se e foi até a amiga.

- Oi Sah. – Sorriu animada enquanto balançava o longo rabo de cavalo de um lado para o outro.

- Oi Ino. – Sorriu à rosada.

- Queria te dizer que sexta após o jogo irá ter uma reuniãozinha na nova casa do Sasuke. – Sorriu para animar à amiga.

- Hum. - Respondeu a garota.

- E estou te convidando Sah querida. – Sorriu ainda mais. – Não seria demais?

- Oh acho melhor não Ino, você sabe que não fico muito confortável nestas festinhas.

Olhou para a rosada tristemente tentando convencê-la do contrario.

- Eu irei convidar Tenten e Hinata. – Sorriu ainda mais com a ideia, agora Sakura não se sentiria excluída com outras duas mais com ela.

- Eu não sei Ino...

- Ah não você vai sim. – Sorriu olhando para a direção das outras duas garotas. – Hinata? Tenten?

Observou ambas as garotas a olharem com o cenho franzido.

- Sim Ino? – Hinata perguntou de volta.

- Poderiam vir até aqui

,, por favor. – Sorriu após acrescentar as ultimas palavras. Geralmente não era uma garota de pedir e sim mandar, mas por sua amiga Sakura fazia este esforço.

Observou as garotas levantarem e irem até elas. Apesar de Tenten estar visivelmente irritada.

- Fale. – Tenten disse secamente ao chegar ao lado de Sakura.

- Bem. – Disse sorrindo e ignorando o mau humor da morena de coques. – Estou convidando vocês para a festa na casa do Sasuke sexta feira após o jogo, que sei que irão.

- Você nos convidando para uma festa? – Tenten a olhava desconfiada.

- Sim. – respondeu sorrindo amigavelmente. - por quê?

- É estranho. – Hinata respondeu a olhando.

- Não vejo o porquê. – Deu de ombros. – Estou fazendo um convite de uma festa que gostaria que as três fossem.

- Três? – Tenten perguntou.

- Sim vocês duas e a Sakura. – Sorriu ainda mais. – Já percebi que se dão bem e gostaria muito que fossem a festa.

- Ino, eu já lhe disse que não sei se vou. – Sakura olhava-as.

- Ah não Sakura? – Olhou para a amiga tristemente. – Ajudem-me garotas. – Pediu para as outras duas.

- Bem eu também não sei se irei. – Hinata falou sem graça.

- Por quê? – Tenten perguntou para a amiga. – Você tem que ir comigo Hina. – A morena voltou-se para Sakura. – E você também.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu animada enquanto prendia a franja na orelha. – As três irão, que bom!

- Ino! – Repreendeu Sakura.

- Ah nada disso testuda do meu coração. – Sorriu para a amiga. –Vai ser na nova casa do Sasuke, então passarei o endereço assim que souber qual é.

Sorriu sem graça por ter se esquecido de pegar o endereço com o namorado.

- Mas sei que fica do seu lado da cidade Sakura, o que é ótimo.

- Hum. – Sakura falou desanimada.

- Anime-se amiga! – Sorriu olhando para as três garotas, reparando que apenas Tenten parecia decidida e feliz pela festa. – Eu tentarei ficar o Maximo de tempo com vocês.

Tenten franziu o rosto.

- Por quê?

- Por que quero ficar com minha amiga e com as novas amigas dela. – Sorriu amigavelmente enquanto dizia o que se passava em seu coração.

- Você esta estranha Ino. – Tenten olhava-a como se fosse um extraterrestre.

- Adoro surpreender as pessoas. – Sorriu enquanto ajeitava a camiseta que havia subido mostrando uma parte da carne da barriga lisa.

- Bem, se vocês quiserem ir eu vou. – Hinata falou para as outras.

- Sakura só falta você. – Tenten disse animada.

- Está bem, mas não sei nem o que vestir nestas festas. –Sorriu sem graça à rosada. – Mas não faz mal, uso qualquer coisa.

- Nada disso. – Tenten falou antes que pudesse repreender a amiga. – Deixa que Hinata e eu te ajudamos.

- Oh certo, eu acho. –Sorriu tímida.

- Que bom. – Sorriu animada. – Agora é melhor voltarmos para nossos lugares pois o professor chegou.

Sentou em sua cadeira observando o resto da turma se ajeitar para a aula de matemática que começaria.

- Você vai aprontar não é Ino? – Neji perguntou curioso.

- Oh o senhor serio curioso?

- Não é isso, só consigo ver quando você quer algo.

- Hum pode ser. – Sorriu marota. – Talvez eu tente surpreender algumas pessoas.

- Ino é melhor não aprontar. – Temari a olhava preocupada.

- Não se preocupe Tema, eu sei bem o que fazer. – Olhou para a loira ao seu lado. – Quero ajudar elas, apesar de alguns duvidarem disso.

- Acho que a popularidade não é o que aquelas meninas gostariam Ino. – Temari falou baixo enquanto escutávamos o professor fazer a chamada.

- Você acha que alguém não goste de ser popular? – Perguntou.

- Eu acho que o que sua amiga Sakura é uma pessoa que não gosta de popularidade! – Exclamou decidida.

- É você tem razão. – Sussurrou enquanto analisava a amiga rosada a frente da turma.

- Claro que tenho! – Sorria presunçosa a outra. – E também acho que as outras duas morenas não gostam de se aparecer também.

- Nisso eu discordo na questão Tenten. –Sorriu. – Você viu como a garota se vestiu hoje? Na certa esta tentando impressionar nós da torcida para que ela possa entrar. – Falou decidida.

- Pois eu discordo. – Temari olhava-a nos olhos. – Para mim aquela garota esta apaixonada por algum dos populares.

- Será? – Estava com olhos levemente arregalados. – Mas quem? E por quê?

- Simples. – Sorriu Temari. –Ela quer mostrar para este garoto que ela pode ser gostosa como as populares.

- Caramba Temari, você é boa nisso. – Sorriu para a amiga loira.

- É eu sei.

Sorriram cúmplices e voltou-se para frente onde o professor Iruka começara a aula.

Caminhava pela rua que a levaria para casa depois de uma manhã de aula. Olhava atentamente para os próprios pés pensando na conversa e principalmente no convite de Ino. Sua consciência dizia que não era uma boa opção ir nesta tal festa após o jogo, afinal algo poderia dar errado.

Suspirou alto e olhou levemente para os lados enquanto passava por outra esquina. Seus olhos pararam nos pés novamente. Escutou o barulho alto de motor de moto, mas não olhou para cima afinal estava concentrada em seus pensamentos.

Na hora do intervalo acabou sendo chamada pelas duas morenas, Hinata e Tenten, pois era visível a vontade da garota de coques de ir à festa. Mas também era obvio que a outra morena não queria de jeito nenhum, mas faria isso pela amiga.

Sorriu ao pensar em Hinata. Com certeza as duas eram muito parecidas. Afinal ambas iriam a um lugar que não se encaixavam para a felicidade das amigas. Pensando em amigas, eram estranhas as atitudes de Tenten nos últimos tempos. Ela parecia querer chamar a atenção de alguém ou de varias pessoas não poderia saber. Talvez a garota quisesse entrar para as garotas populares da torcida. Era a única coisa que poderia imaginar, mas tinha certeza que Hinata sabia de algo.

Desviou os pensamentos ao olhar para o caminhão que estava parado em frente à casa vizinha a sua. Lá estavam vários homens de uniforme azul que iam e vinham do caminhão para a casa, carregando caixas e mobílias. Observou que na entrada da garagem se encontrava um carro enorme preto e uma moto prata com preto.

Passou pela casa e entrou no seu pátio em direção a porta da frente sem deixar de olhar para a mudança ao lado. Abriu a porta entrando no vestíbulo e procurando por algum sinal de vida no local.

- Filha, estou na cozinha!

Sorriu ao escutar a voz da mãe que gritava para ela. Largou a mochila no sofá da sala e entrou correndo no aposento onde Hana estava.

-Olá mamãe. – sorriu simpática abraçando a mulher mais importante da sua vida.

- Olá querida. – sorriu Hana amplamente. – Como foi à escola?

- Boa. – Sorria enquanto se afastava. – Hum que cheiro bom.

- Ah é da nossa carne assada. – Sorriu Hana. – Depois farei um bolo para os nossos novos vizinhos.

- Você é uma excelente vizinha mãe. – Olhava-a sorridente andando pela cozinha. – Mas acho que eles são do tipo ricos que não devem gostar de um humilde bolo.

- Ah será? – Hana colocou o dedo indicador perto dos lábios franzindo-os. – Hm, acho que irei fazer o bolo que você gosta.

- Ah daí é injustiça. – Fez beiço. – Eu também quero.

- Pare já com esta carinha de criança pidona Sah. – Hana ria da filha. – Farei dois, um especialmente para você.

Sorriu abertamente e abraçou sua progenitora com carinho.

- Amo você!

- Oh eu também filhinha. – Sorriu separando-se da filha. – Vamos almoçar?

- Oh claro. – Sorriu sentando-se na cadeira da mesa. – Não irá trabalhar hoje?

- Sim, mas durante a madrugada.

- Não gosto quando fica com esse turno. – falou seria. – É perigoso andar neste horário por aí mãe.

- Não se preocupe, um colega de trabalho passará por aqui e me dará uma carona.

- Que bom fico mais tranquila. – Olhou para Hana.

- Não se preocupe tanto filha. – Suspirou a mulher. – Às vezes você não parece ter a sua idade.

- Você fala isso sempre. – Sorriu tristemente. – Mas gosto de ser assim.

- Ah Sah querida. – Pousou a mão sobre a da rosada que estava em cima da mesa. – Você precisa fazer coisas que gosta, não só o que é seu dever.

- Não lhe entendo. – Suspirou. – Gosto do meu jeito.

- Não é o que parece filha. – Suspirou Hana. – Você se fechou após a morte de seu pai.

- Não tem nada a ver. – Olhou para baixo.

- Deixe-me te ajudar filha.

- Não preciso de ajuda Hana.

Sua mãe sabia que quando pronunciava o seu nome era porque não queria aquela conversa, por isso a mulher não continuou.

- Esta bem. Então vamos comer. - Sorriu tentando animar e mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Sim.

Comeram em silencio o que a fez sentir-se triste e culpada por ter agido daquela forma. Geralmente era muito amável, mas não gostava de falar sobre a morte de seu pai. Afinal era algo que passou e ela era apenas uma criança. Ficara triste nos primeiros meses, mas depois o tempo ajudou a curar as feridas. Sua mãe achava que era assim, menos receptiva a amizades, por que lhe faltava uma figura masculina. Poderia ser verdade já que não crescera com o pai ao seu lado e a timidez era grande por não ter pessoas ao seu redor. Mas não era para exagero, afinal esse era seu jeito de ser. Talvez com o tempo mudasse ou deixasse de ser tão reservada, mas aí só Deus sabia quando.

- Mãe. – Chamou a atenção de Hana depois de ter comido o que lhe fora servido no prato.

- Sim. – respondeu a mulher olhando para o próprio prato.

- Me desculpe. – falou triste enquanto a encarava.

- Tudo bem querida, não devia ter falado de algo que ainda lhe causa dor. –Suspirou Hana triste. – Ainda dói em mim também querida, apesar de que não tanto quanto antes.

- Sinto falta dele mãe, mas não dói mais. – Sorriu sinceramente. – É só saudades.

Olharam-se durante alguns segundos sorrindo cúmplices.

- Sim, eu também sinto. – Hana disse por fim.

- Então quer dizer que vamos ter uma tarde juntas?

- Oh sim senhorita. – Sorriu Hana para a filha. – O que você acha de fazermos o bolo e levarmos para nossos novos vizinhos?

- Claro!

Sorriu animada por fazer algo com a mãe depois de tanto tempo.

Secava os cabelos róseos com a toalha felpuda enquanto olhava o quarto que estava iluminado pela luz da lua, que entrava pela janela aberta. Largou a toalha pegando a escova, passando-a pelas longas madeixas. Deixou os fios para trás ainda soltos. Largou a escova na penteadeira e foi até a porta janela. Observou a casa ao lado que já estava em silencio, apesar das luzes acesas em alguns cômodos. O quarto do vizinho, que ficava com a varanda virada para a sua, estava com a luz apagada, mas com a porta aberta. Pode visualizar o pedaço de uma cama de casal e a estante que ficava do lado oposto à porta janela. Pelo que percebera era provavelmente um quarto masculino, sem muitos enfeites.

- Sakura, posso entrar?

Sorriu ao escutar a voz da mãe vinda de trás da porta do seu quarto.

- Sim mãe.

Hana entrou no cômodo sorridente e usando uma calça jeans e blusa de mangas longas, ambas na cor branca.

- Vejo que já está pronta para ir ao hospital. – Se afastou da janela olhando para a progenitora.

- Sim. – Sorriu a mulher. – E você vai ir assim à casa dos novos vizinhos?

Olhou-se por alguns momentos, perguntando-se o que tinha de errado em estar usando uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa de mangas longas rosa, alem dos tênis esportivos.

- Bem, acho que não tem nada demais em ir até a casa ao lado. – sorriu sem jeito.

- Certo. Você é assim mesmo. – Sorriu amigavelmente Hana. – Vamos lá então?

- Será que não seria melhor nós visitarmos eles amanhã?

- Por quê?

- Sei lá, acabaram de se mudar. Talvez estejam cansados. - Passou a mão pelo braço direito.

- Duvido que estejam cansados. – Hana falava animada. – Você viu a quantidade de pessoas contratadas para fazer a mudança?

- Sim. – Sussurrou.

- Eles são ricos, filha. – Sorriu Hana. – Fora que estou muito curiosa.

- Então vamos lá.

Passou pela mãe que lhe abraçou sobre os ombros e caminharam juntas até a cozinha. Pegou o bolo de chocolate com calda de cereja que haviam feito naquela tarde.

- Espero que eles gostem do bolo. – Hana disse colocando as mãos na cintura e visualizando pela ultima vez a obra prima.

- Claro que irão gostar. – Sorriu segurando a forma com o apetitoso alimento. – Esse é o seu melhor bolo.

- Você não vale. – Sorriu. – Adora chocolate e cerejas. – Fez bico.

- Por isso digo que é seu melhor bolo. – Sorriu animada.

- Está bem vamos lá.

Saíram pela porta da frente conversando e indo até a casa vizinha. Hana apertou a campainha e esperou ser atendida.

Ficou observando o jardim da frente através das grades brancas que cercavam a bela casa. Haviam plantado rosa de diversas cores e uma arvore de cerejeira. O jardim ficaria lindo ali algumas semanas quando chegasse à primavera.

- Olá.

Havia se distraído e não percebera a chegada de uma mulher muito bonita de pele branca, olhos e cabelos negros.

- Boa noite. – Hana falou devolvendo o sorriso que a mulher lhe lançava. – Somos vizinhas sua.

- Oh boa noite. – Sorriu ainda mais a mulher enquanto abria o portão. – entrem e fique a vontade.

Apenas sorriu para aquela senhora simpática enquanto andavam lado a lado até a casa.

- Me chamo Mikoto. – Sorriu à senhora enquanto dava passagem para as outras entrarem na casa.

- Me chamo Hana. – Sorriu a outra. – E esta é minha filha Sakura.

- Prazer. – Sorriu estendendo o bolo para Mikoto. – Este é um presente de boas vindas.

- Oh vocês são muito queridas, mas não precisava. – Disse a morena enquanto pegava o bolo. – Hum parece delicioso.

- E é. – Sorriu para a mulher.

- É o bolo favorito se Sakura.

- Sentem-se que vou levar o presente para a cozinha.

- Oh claro, obrigada. – Hana disse simpática.

As duas sentaram enquanto Mikoto se retirava do ambiente.

- Oh que linda sala!- Exclamou Hana maravilhada.

- Sim.

Olhou em volta observando a estante em cor negra e os sofás brancos. Havia quadros espalhados com pinturas estranhas. Ao lado dos dois sofás grandes ficavam mesinhas com um abajur branco e preto. Tudo ali combinava com um ambiente serio, mas também havia porta retratos espalhados em pontos estratégicos que deixavam o ambiente sociável e amável.

- Então moram há quanto tempo por aqui? – Mikoto entrava no aposento conversando simpática.

- Fazem cerca de dezessete anos. – Sorriu Hana. – Parabéns pela casa é muito bonita.

- Ah obrigada. – Olhou de Hana para Sakura. – Seus cabelos são naturais?

- Sim. – Disse envergonhada enquanto tocava uma mecha dos longos cabelos.

- É lindo sabia? – Mikoto aproximou-se sentando ao lado de Sakura.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

- Tem que ver quando estão totalmente secos. – Hana falava com orgulho. – Pena que Sakura não goste muito deles.

- Você não gosta de seus cabelos? – Mikoto perguntou apavorada.

- Eles chamam muita atenção. – Sorriu sincera. - Afinal ninguém tem os cabelos rosa hoje em dia.

Mikoto colocou o dedo perto dos lábios.

- É verdade, mas isso não quer dizer que são estranhos. – Sorriu a mulher.

- Eu já disse isso a ela, mas minha filha é teimosa. – Hana sorria.

Percebeu que ambas pareciam amigas de infância falando de algo interessante.

- Meus filhos também são teimosos. – Mikoto disse seria.

- Hum, acho que isso é o mal da juventude de hoje. – Sussurrou Hana.

- Ou de nós pais que mimamos demais os nossos filhos.

As duas sorriram cúmplices.

- Então você tem quantos filhos? – Hana estava curiosa.

- Dois garotos, ou melhor, homens. – As duas riram. – Um fez dezoito e o outro vinte.

- Hum, pouca diferença.

- Sim. – Sorriu. – Quis ter filhos cedo.

- Ah eu também acho isso correto. – Hana sorria. – Eu infelizmente só tive a Sah.

Passou a mão sobre a da rosada.

- que pena. – Mikoto falou desanimada. – Mas confesso que, às vezes, preferia ter tido um só do jeito que os dois brigam.

As três riram da cara de desespero de Mikoto.

- Isso é normal de garotos.

- Sim, já me disseram isso. – Mikoto sorriu e voltou-se a rosada que permanecia calada.

- E você mocinha quantos anos tem? – Olhava para a garota.

- Tenho dezessete, senhora Mikoto.

- imaginei. Você tem o rosto suave de uma garota nova. – Olhou para Hana. – Oh meu tempo dessa carinha...

As duas mulheres riram enquanto Sakura as olhava sem entender.

- Acho as duas mulheres lindas. – Falou enquanto olhava da mãe para Mikoto.

- Ah você é um doce, criança. – A morena sorriu passando a mão pelo rosto da rosada.

- Bem acho melhor irmos Sah. – Hana levantou enquanto arrumava a blusa levemente amarrotada.

- Sim. – Levantou sorrindo docemente.

- Mas ainda é sedo. – Mikoto disse simpática.

- Sim, mas tenho que trabalhar esta noite.

- Oh, não sabia. – Mikoto fez cara de desentendida.

- Trabalho como enfermeira no hospital geral.

- Hum. – Sorriu a outra. – que interessante. É medica?

- Não sou enfermeira. – Sorriu Hana. – Acho que também deve estar cheia de coisas a fazer ainda.

- Não muitas. – Sorriu Mikoto. – Os empregados fizeram quase tudo.

- Nós vimos à confusão mais cedo hoje. – Disse sorrindo.

- Sim. – Hana complementou.

- É, mas vale a pena. Se não estaria com as costas acabadas.

- Com certeza. – Hana disse a outra mulher. Olhou para a filha. – Vamos Sah?

- Claro.

Mikoto levou-as até o portão da frente parando ao lado destas para se despedir.

- Foi muito bom conhecê-las. –Mikoto disse simpática.

- Igualmente. – Disse cordialmente.

- Qualquer coisa é só pedir para nós. – Hana olhava para a nova vizinha.

- Ah obrigada. – Sorriu olhando de mãe para filha. – Pena os garotos não estarem em casa hoje para apresenta-los.

- Hum não tem problema. – Sorriu tímida.

- Então nos vemos amanhã. – Sorriu Mikoto.

- Claro. – Hana sorriu cúmplice.

- Até dona Mikoto.

- Ate mais Sakura.

Despediram-se com beijo nos rostos e foram para casa, animadas com a nova vizinha simpática.

Parou a moto na garagem sem se preocupar com o horário. Ficara com Ino durante uma parte da noite e depois saíra para sentir o vento gelado na pele. Andar de moto era uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer, principalmente quando estava com os hormônios loucos. Não pudera ter relações com Ino já que os pais dela estavam em casa, chegara cogitar a possibilidade de catar alguma outra garota, mas por algum motivo não o fez.

Suspirou saltando da moto e largando o capacete preto no banco. Passou a mão pelo cabelo negro bagunçando-o ainda mais. Entrou na casa indo até a sala onde a mãe estava sentada comendo algo que parecia ser saboroso.

- Olá mamãe. – Beijou o topo da cabeça da morena.

- Oi querido. – Sorriu a mulher com a boca cheia.

- O que está comendo? – Perguntou curioso enquanto sentava ao lado da mulher.

- Bolo de chocolate com calda de cereja. – Sorriu olhando para o filho.

- Nossa. – Sorriu olhando a boca levemente melada da mãe.

- Não conte ao seu pai que burlei a dieta hoje. – Sorriu zombeteira.

- Certo. – Sorriu fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Quer um pedaço?

- Hum, não sou muito de doce. – sorriu.

- Não sabe o que esta perdendo. – A mulher colocou mais um pedaço na boca. – Foi nossa vizinha que trouxe. – Engoliu. – Foi um presente de boas vindas mais maravilhoso que já ganhei.

- Estou vendo. – Sorriu ainda mais.

- A filha dela disse que era o seu bolo favorito e eu apenas sorri. – Falava animada. – Agora entendo o porquê.

Caiu na gargalhada ao ver a mãe colocar um pedaço grande de bolo na boca e fazendo uma cara de satisfação.

- Nossa isso é divino Sasuke.

- Certo vou ter que pegar um pedaço e experimentar.

Levantou e foi até a cozinha pegando uma pequena fatia em um prato. Voltou a sala sentando ao lado da mulher. Comeu um pedaço sentindo a mistura do chocolate e o azedo da cereja na boca.

- Nossa é muito bom mesmo. – Falou com a boca cheia.

- Eu disse. – A mulher sorriu.

- essa vizinha é boa nisso.

- Sim e muito simpática. – Sorriu a mulher.

- Ah é dona Mikoto? –Sorriu amigavelmente.

- Sim. – Colocou a cabeça no ombro do filho. – Ela e a filha vieram aqui. Foram muito queridas e simpáticas. Conversamos coisas triviais e depois elas foram embora.

- Hum. – Murmurou. – E essas coisas triviais seriam filhos?

- Também. – Sorriu a mulher olhando para o moreno.

- Ah mãe, precisava falar de mim. – Resmungou.

- Claro que sim. _ Sorriu marota. – Você e seu irmão são o meu assunto favorito.

- É eu sei. – Sorriu passando a mão pelo rosto da mãe.

- Não fique tímido querido. A pobre garota estava aqui e nos falamos dela também. – Sorriram juntos. – Tinha que ver os cabelos daquela menina ou os olhos, simplesmente algo mais lindo que já vi.

- Ah é? – Sorriu amavelmente para a mãe.

- Sim. Só vendo para entender. Mas ela é muito tímida pelo que pude notar.

- Hm.

- Você podia ser amigável com ela não é?

- Ah mãe. – Resmungou. – está tentando me jogar para essa garota? Esqueceu que tenho namorada?

- Oh claro que tem namorada, não posso me esquecer deste fator. – Mikoto fez beiço.

- Não sei por que não gosta da Ino. – Resmungou.

- Será por que ela é muito atirada? – Sorriu perversa. – Ou talvez por que ela te trai?

- Ah é? E como sabe dona Mikoto? – Ergueu uma das grossas sobrancelhas negras.

- É visível filho. – cruzou os braços, brava.

- Certo. – Sorriu comendo o ultimo pedaço de bolo. – Agora irei me retirar para meus aposentos.

- Sim vá lá, amanhã tem aula.

- Boa noite Mikoto. – Beijou a bochecha da mulher.

- Boa noite querido.

Subiu as escadas correndo e entrou na porta de seu quarto. Fechou a chave já que sabia que Itachi gostava de entrar e encher a paciência quando voltava de noitadas. Deixou a luz apagada já que a porta janela estava aberta o que deixava a luz do luar entrar. Retirou a jaqueta grossa e camisa de mangas longas jogando-as sobre a poltrona que ficava ao lado da estante de livros. Caminhou até a janela e observou a lua cheia por alguns segundos antes de voltar sua atenção à varanda da casa ao lado.

A porta janela também estava aberta e podia ser visto uma garota caminhando de um lado ao outro na penumbra do quarto. Sorriu ao perceber que a menina também gostava de ficar com apenas a luz do luar. Não podia ver muito da garota, mas dava para se notar que ela estava com uma camisola curta de mangas longas. Aproveitou para observar a garota já que se encontrava de costas para a janela. Os cabelos provavelmente estavam presos já que não conseguia distinguir a cor ou o tamanho. Já o corpo era curvilíneo e sensual apesar da camisola infantil. Não pode notar muito já que a escuridão não deixava.

Percebeu que a menina sumiu em um canto do quarto então decidiu fechar a janela e ir dormir já que estava tarde. Deitou na cama ainda a pensar naquele corpo da vizinha e dormiu imaginando o rosto belo da garota.

**Gente! Leiam este recadinho aqui! Hehehh**

**Bem, gostaria de informar que esta fic é extensa. Ou seja, as coisas acontecerão devagar. Não fiquem decepcionados por que podem ter certeza que ela vale a pena. Posto ela no nyah tbm e lá tenho 49 recomendações e mais 1000 reviews. XD**

**Não quero me aparecer somente lhes dar um motivo para lerem a fic. ;p**

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentam. ^^**

**E continuamos assim... Quero 7 reviews para postar o próximo, ok? Se não só postarei na sexta da semana que vem. ;p**

**Bjaum e vlw**


	9. Chapter 9

Nada Mal

O dia amanhecera ensolarado e frio, típico de inverno. A manhã parecia não passar e a vontade de sair da escola e ir para casa era imensa principalmente por ter que ir mais tarde a um jogo do time e a uma festa.

Bufou tentando se concentrar na aula de historia, mas era praticamente impossível. Depois do intervalo teriam aula com o professor Kakashi e este entregaria os poemas, o que estava deixando-a nervosa. Afinal valia muita nota. Suspirou encostando a cabeça na palma da mão que estava apoiada na classe.

- Ei não vamos dormir alunos! – O professor Jiraya sorria enquanto exclamava para acordar os alunos que insistiam em manter os olhos fechados. – O conteúdo não é tão chato assim... – Resmungou.

- Ah professor, mas hoje é sexta!- Naruto gritou para o professor. – E temos jogo o que me deixa ainda mais cansado.

- Você deveria se cansar depois do jogo Naruto, não antes. – Resmungou Shikamaru ao lado do loiro.

- Concordo. – resmungou Kiba mais a frente.

- É que o fogo da juventude arde em nosso corpo! – Lee sorria amplamente para o professor.

- E o que isso tem a ver. – Tenten perguntou ao colega Lee.

- Ah Tenten não quebre o meu barato. – resmungou para a amiga que se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha.

Os alunos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, uns sobre o jogo e outros sobre qualquer outro assunto trivial.

- Chega turma! – Gritou Jiraya.

Todos pararam de falar olhando o professor mais safado da escola com expressão seria.

Sakura ficou olhando para toda aquela confusão com vontade de rir. Aquela turma era impossível, mas tinham medo dos professores.

- Por que ele não pode simplesmente ficar olhando para as alunas como sempre faz e nos deixar em paz hoje? – Resmungou um Gaara para algum dos colegas do fundo da sala.

- O que disse Sabaku? – Jiraya estava com a cara assustadora.

Só poderia ser uma coisa que estava acontecendo, deduziu. O professor havia brigado com a diretora e atual namorada Tsunade. Sorriu colocando a mão a frente do rosto para que este não notasse.

- Nada professor. – Resmungou Gaara.

- Acho bom.

Finalmente o sinal tocou o que fez os alunos praticamente pularem das suas cadeiras indo em direção à porta e a sua salvação por parte do professor pervertido. Jiraya era um ótimo mestre, mas tinha uma queda por mulheres principalmente as bonitas. O que o fazia ser chamado pela grande maioria dos alunos de pervertido. É claro que este não sabia do apelido.

Ajeitou os seus materiais e saiu da sala rumo ao seu canto favorito do pátio, a árvore grande a majestosa que ficava no canto mais afastado. Caminhou pelos corredores até parar no seu armário onde guardou o que não usaria nos próximos períodos de português. Fechou o armário tentando continuar a andar pelos corredores, mas o fluxo de alunos apressados era intenso. Conseguiu dar dois passos antes de ser praticamente jogada ao chão por um encontrão.

- Ai. – Resmungou enquanto passava a mão pelo tornozelo.

- Ei você está bem?

Fez cara de dor e depois olhou para a voz masculina que falava consigo. Deparou-se com um par de olhos muito azuis e um grande sorriso branco.

- Acho que te machuquei não é? – O garoto coçou a nuca ainda com o sorriso no rosto. – Desculpa, não foi minha intenção, Sakura não é? – fez cara de pensativo.

Ficou olhando o loiro com aquele sorriso enorme e sentiu seu coração disparado, afinal nunca conversara com algum popular.

- Tudo bem Naruto. – Sussurrou. – E sim sou Sakura. – Olhou novamente para o pé.

- Hum, acho que te machuquei mesmo.

- Não está tudo bem. – Sorriu tímida.

- Vem eu te ajudo a levantar e ir até a enfermaria. – Falou Naruto sorridente.

- Já disse que está tudo bem eu não preciso de ajuda. Ah. – Soltou um grito involuntário ao sentir-se sendo carregada por dois braços fortes.

- Ah você é leve. – O loiro sorriu enquanto ajeitava à rosada nos braços.

- Naruto me largue. – Sussurrou sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

- Não mesmo. – Olhou para a garota em seus braços. – Você esta com dor no pé.

- Nada demais eu já disse. – Falou um tom mais alto.

- Mas irei fazer isso mesmo assim.

Sentiu o loiro começar andar em direção a enfermaria e teve que se segurar nos ombros largos e fortes do garoto.

- Você é muito teimoso. – resmungou.

- É a grande maioria das pessoas falam isso de mim, mas prefiro dizer que sou persistente. – Sorriu olhando para a garota.

- Que coisa. – Sorriu tímida enquanto balançava a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Sakura você é tão leve. – falou de novo o loiro.

- Certo você já disse isso duas vezes. – Resmungou olhando-o. – Você quer dizer que me acha gorda? – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não Sah. – Sorriu divertido o garoto, enquanto a chamava pelo apelido que já vira a Ino falar. – Confesso que achei que fosse meio rechonchuda. Se é que me entende. – Sorriu envergonhado.

- Você achava que eu era gorda por quê?- Olhava para Naruto confusa.

- É que sempre esta com essas roupas largas, por isso, deduzi que queria esconder algo.

Admitiu para si mesma enquanto avaliava o colega, que este era muito sincero. Riu alto achando engraçada a forma como o garoto falava e ficava vermelho pelas palavras ditas.

- Não. – Sorriu abertamente ao loiro. – Eu não sou gorda. E quanto minhas roupas, não vejo nada demais nelas.

- Não é isso Sah. – Continuou Naruto. – É que a grande maioria das mulheres quer mostrar seus atributos e quando querem se esconder é por que não possuem atributos a mostrar. – Estava vermelho.

Riu mais uma vez da expressão do loiro.

- Pare de rir de mim. – Resmungou o loiro.

- Desculpe Naruto, mas é que foi engraçado lhe ver assim. – Sorriu ainda mais. – Fazia tempo que não ria tanto.

- Que bom que está se divertindo enquanto lhe carrego a enfermaria. – Fez beiço o loiro.

- Ah eu te disse que não precisava me carregar. – Sorriu para o loiro achando-o muito simpático.

- Mas sou um cavaleiro e nunca deixaria uma dama, mesmo se ela for esquisita, no chão machucada. – Naruto ria divertido.

- Oh então eu sou esquisita? – Sorriu brincalhona.

- É o que todos dizem. – Sorriu para a garota.

- Tudo bem já estou acostumada. – Falou dando de ombros e rindo da expressão assustada do novo amigo.

- Você não fica irritada por isso? – Perguntou enquanto viravam no corredor que dava na enfermaria.

- Não mesmo. – Sorriu tímida. – Afinal sou estranha mesmo.

- Hum. – resmungou parando no destino. – Oi dona Rina.

- Olá senhor Uzumaki.

Olhou para a senhora de aparentemente cinquenta anos, com cabelos grisalhos e um sorriso doce.

- Quem é esta mocinha? – Perguntou a senhora docemente.

- Ah eu a derrubei e acho que ela torceu o pé. – Falou o loiro sorrindo envergonhado.

- Naruto, qualquer dia destes, você mata alguém de tão destrambelhado que é. – A senhora riu o que a fez sorrir também.

- Estou bem senhora. – Falou decidida. – O loiro é meio cabeça dura e não me escutou quando falei que estou ótima. – Sorriu.

- Então vamos dar uma olhadinha no seu pé.

- Certo. – resmungou.

- Largue ela na maca Naruto.

- Esta bem.

O garoto levou-a até uma das macas largando-a deitada. Depois se afastou, mas continuou na sala.

- Vejamos este pé.

A Senhora pegou no pé delicadamente, retirando o tênis e a meia.

- Hum, parece que houve uma pequena torção. – Sorriu para a rosada. – Mas nada grave ou que vá deixa-la sem andar.

- Eu não disse. – Sorriu para os dois que estavam na sala.

- Bem, vou passar uma pomada e depois enfaixar. Creio que até a noite estará ótima.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu a senhora enquanto a via fazer o corativo.

- Prontinho. Senhor Uzumaki leve-a para sala já deu o sinal.

- Oh sim. – Sorriu indo até a rosada.

- Posso andar Naruto. – resmungou.

- Está bem só irei ajuda-la.

- Certo. – Sorriu para o loiro.

Colocou um dos braços por cima dos ombros fortes do garoto e andaram rumo a sala de aula.

- Viu não te disse que estava bem. – Falou enquanto mancava um pouco.

- Sim, mas poderia ser algo pior. – Sorriu para a rosada.

- Obrigada Naruto. – Sorriu para ele. – Você foi muito gentil.

- Fiz minha obrigação, afinal foi eu quem a derrubou. – Sorriu sem jeito o loiro.

- Mas você poderia ter me deixado lá atirada. – Sorriu sincera.

- Não poderia fazer tal coisa. – Resmungou o loiro fechando a cara. – Seria crueldade.

- Pois é, mas a pessoas cruéis neste mundo Naruto. – Falou olhando-o de canto.

- Não sou um deles. – Olhou-a diretamente. – E sabe o que descobri?

- O que? – Perguntou curiosa enquanto também olhava o loiro.

- Que você não é esquisita. – Sorriu abertamente.

- Naruto. – Sorriu docemente para o garoto. – Você também não é nada mal.

- Que bom. – Sorriu o menino parando em frente a porta fechada da sala. – espero que possamos ser amigos.

- Claro. – Sorriu abertamente.

Naruto bateu na porta e o professor Kakashi abriu-a olhando-os com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o professor preocupado.

- Nada demais professor. – Sorriu. – Apenas torci o tornozelo e o Naruto me ajudou.

- Certo então entrem.

Kakashi deu espaço para os jovens entrarem.

Sentiu como se o mundo tivesse parado já que os alunos fizeram silencio enquanto observavam um dos populares ajudando a esquisita a andar e sentar na cadeira.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – Sussurrou para o loiro.

- As ordens Sah. – Sorriu o loiro dirigindo-se ao seu lugar.

O professor prostrou-se diante da turma sorrindo por debaixo da mascara estranha que usava para disfarçar algumas cicatrizes.

- Irei entregar hoje a poesia de vocês.

A turma começou a cochichar sobre a nota que teriam tirado.

- Silencio, por favor. – Falou alto fazendo os alunos se aquietarem.

- Como a turma foi professor? – Sai perguntou com expressão falsa.

- Por incrível que pareça esta turma foi a que se saiu melhor. – Sorriu ainda mais. – Algumas eu coloquei avisos no cabeçalho próximo à nota.

- Por quê? – Ino perguntou curiosa.

- Bem eu dei algumas ideias para alguns alunos que se saíram muito bem. – Olhou para a turma e voltou-se para a classe. – Irei entregar agora e depois passarei matéria nova então deixem para falar sobre as poesias e nota para após a aula.

- Certo. – Alguns alunos responderam.

Ficou nervosa novamente e mordeu o lábio inferior inconscientemente. Sempre acabava por fazer isso quando estava muito nervosa. Respirou fundo largando o lábio e concentrando-se e contando até dez. Afinal era só uma nota e tudo sairia bem.

- Bem então vamos lá. – Kakashi disse sorrindo, enquanto distribuía as folhas para os alunos.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando manter o coração no ritmo certo quando foi interrompida pelo professor.

- Aqui esta Sakura. – Sussurrou.

- Obrigada professor. – Sorriu nervosa.

- Sua nota foi a mais alta e eu espero, sinceramente, que pense na minha ideia que esta escrita na sua folha.

- Oh claro. – Sorriu abertamente sentindo-se mais calma.

Quando o professor se afastou continuando a entregar os trabalhos, é que olhou para a sua folha. Lá estavam os nove pontos oito e ao lado escrito com caneta vermelha um pequeno recado.

- Ele só pode estar brincando. – Falou baixo para si.

Estava distraída arrumando seus materiais na mochila quando sentiu alguém lhe cutucar o braço. Virou o rosto para o lado encarando um par de olhos azuis.

- Oi Ino. – Sorriu amigavelmente para a loira.

- Oi Sah. – Sorriu lindamente a garota. – eu pedi o endereço do Sasuke.

- Hum. – Sussurrou enquanto fechava a mochila e a colocava sobre o ombro.

- Sabe o que descobri?

Ino estava com a mão direita apoiada na cintura enquanto segurava a bolsa grande e rosa na outra.

- O que descobriu Ino. – Sorriu encorajando a amiga a falar.

- Que o Sasuke é seu novo vizinho. – Disse por fim a loira.

- Como? – Fez uma pequena careta de desentendida.

- É isso mesmo, Sah. – Sorriu amplamente à loira. – Não é muita coincidência?

- Pois é. – Sussurrou enquanto pensava. – No dia que fui com a minha mãe na casa dos vizinhos novos só estava uma mulher morena lá.

- Aí deve ser a senhora Mikoto, certo? – Ino perguntou com uma cara irritada.

- Sim. – Sorriu para a amiga. – Ela foi muito simpática e gentil.

- Argh. – Ruiu a loira. – Ela é uma megera isso sim. – resmungou.

- Nossa o que foi isso?

Começou a andar para sair da sala sendo acompanhada pela amiga.

- Foi à versão irritada da Ino. – Resmungou a loira. – Aquela mulher me odeia Sah!

- E por que ela te odiaria. – Sorriu incrédula. – Ela pareceu tão amigável.

- Ah. – Revirou os olhos. – É por que você não a conhece.

- Está certo Ino, mas por que você não gosta dela? – Olhou para a amiga enquanto seguiam pelos corredores.

- Por que ela sempre fala algo de desagradável quando estou lá.

- Ah é e por quê?

- Simples Sah, por que ela é uma bruxa. – Apertou a bolsa firmemente no ombro.

- Calma amiga. – Sorriu simpática. – Deve ter uma razão para ela te tratar deste jeito.

- Ela me disse que sou muito atirada, você acredita nisso? – Resmungou alto.

- Nossa. – Sussurrou. – Mas o que ela disse é a opinião dela sobre você. – Olhou para a amiga com o canto dos olhos.

- Esta me dizendo que sou atirada? – Ino olhou-a incrédula.

- Ah você sabe que é Ino. – Falou decidida. – Não se faça de desentendida.

Observou a amiga cruzar os braços e fazer beiço.

- Fora que ela ainda é sua sogra. – Sorriu achando engraçada a atitude da loira. – O que ajuda muito na hora de desgostar de você.

- Claro. – Ino resmungou. – Mas a maioria das pessoas gosta de mim.

- Sim. – Falou apoiando a amiga.

- Olha só. – Olhou para a rosada. – Sua mãe gosta de mim, e a da Temari também. Por que logo minha sogra não gosta de mim?

Riu alto da amiga enquanto andava devagar.

- É por que você é namorada do filho dela. – Sorriu. – Ela fala tanto dos filhos que você nem pode imaginar. – Revirou os olhos. – Minha mãe e ela ficaram falando sem parar sobre isso. É o assunto favorito delas.

As duas sorriram amigavelmente.

- Mas bem que eu queria conquistar a coroa. – Fez beiço triste.

- É só ter paciência, loira. – Riu da expressão de desagrado no rosto da amiga.

- Não gosto quando me chamam assim. – resmungou.

- A é? E por quê? – Riu ainda mais. – Será que é porque certo ruivo te chama assim.

- Argh, cala a boca Sakura! – Repreendeu a amiga.

- Desculpa. – Falou rindo.

- Bem como eu estava falando anteriormente...

- Sim.

- Vai ser na casa do Sasuke a festa, que é do lado da sua casa. Não é ótimo. – Sorriu Ino.

- É ótimo. – Sorriu de volta. – Pelo menos posso ir embora a hora que eu quiser. – Riu-se divertida vendo Ino olha-la com a expressão fechada.

- Ah não Sakura. – Resmungou. – Até convidei Tenten e Hinata para ficarem com você já que eu sou uma amiga insensível e nunca fico perto de você. – resmungou triste.

- Sem drama Ino. – Falou seria. – Falou para as meninas o endereço?

- Sim, claro. – Sorriu maliciosa. – Não te achei no intervalo, mas para elas consegui falar. Escuta o que estava fazendo com o Naruto?

- Ah Ino tira esta cara pervertida do rosto! – Falou mal a amiga. – Ele me derrubou aquele atrapalhado.

- Claro. Daí ele precisava te carregar é?- Ino ainda possuía o olhar safado no rosto.

- Ele fez questão de me levar a enfermaria. – Revirou os olhos.

- Interessante. – Sorriu Ino.

- Mas sabe que valeu a pena?

- A é?

- Sim. – Sorriu para a loira. – O achei uma ótima pessoa. Meio bobalhão e atrapalhado, mas sincero e simpático.

- O Naruto é um pervertido isso sim. – Murmurou Ino.

- Ino! – Repreendeu a amiga.

- Ah Sakura eu conheço aqueles garotos como ninguém. – Sorriu. – Todos eles sem exceções são uns safados.

- Nossa que ótima amiga você é. – Olhava-a com o rosto espantado.

- O que foi? – Olhou para a rosada. – É a verdade. Não minto para você.

- Eu sei. – Sussurrou. – Mas sinceramente achei-o uma boa pessoa.

- E ele é. Mas também é bem safado. – Passou ao braço pelo da amiga. – tome cuidado com ele assim como toma cuidado com qualquer outro garoto. Aqueles olhos azuis e os cabelos loiros deixam-no parecendo um anjo. Mas de anjo ele não tem nada.

Saíram do prédio caminhando pelas arvores rumo à saída. Quando passaram pelo portão olhou para o porteiro e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

- Então hoje à noite ficarei mais com você. – Ino disse decidida.

- Ah é? – Olhou-a admirada enquanto paravam do lado de fora da escola.

- Sim.

- E por que Ino. – sorriu para a amiga divertida. – Não precisa fazer isso. Pode ficar junto do seu namorado e seus amigos populares.

- Não mesmo. – Sorriu de volta à loira. – Já falei para o Sasuke que esta noite é nossa amiga e depois da festa eu sou dele.

Ino riu alto e maliciosamente.

- Nossa Ino, pelo menos disfarça. – Sorriu de canto. – Você é muito pervertida e depois fala dos garotos.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca.

- De nada. – Sorriu ainda mais. – Mas agora tenho que ir. Minha mãe fará o turno da madrugada de novo.

- Hum. – Ino abraçou-a. – Tchau. Até o jogo.

- Até Ino.

Virou-se caminhando para a direção de sua casa enquanto a amiga esperava o carro do motorista de seu pai busca-la.

Andava sem pressa pensando no que faria para se livrar da festa o mais cedo possível à noite. Claro que não teria como deixar de ir já que tinha dado sua palavra, mas não queria ficar lá por muito tempo. Pelo menos a casa de Sasuke era ao lado da sua. Outra coisa que nunca poderia imaginar era este fato. Os Uchiha eram seus novos vizinhos, apesar de Mikoto parecer bem sociável.

Deu de ombro e parou para atravessar a rua quando escutou o barulho de motor de moto. Como sempre não deu atenção e olhou para os lados a fim de atravessar a rua quando o barulho alto de motor se fez próximo de si. Levantou o olhar parando na moto a sua frente.

- Oi rosada.

Estranhou que o homem na moto a conhecesse, mas não podia identificar quem era devido ao capacete negro que cobria a face do piloto. Ignorou a pessoa da moto e tentou desviar para atravessar a rua.

- Ei, não vai me dar oi.

Pode escutar a risada debochada do homem.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou estranhando aquela situação, principalmente por não poder fugir dela.

Ele retirou o capacete devagar enquanto ela assistia tentando reconhecer a pessoa. Não pode deixar de arquear a sobrancelha ao notar os cabelos negros revelados.

- Sasuke?

- Olá Sakura. – Sorriu de canto o moreno. – E aí, agora pode me cumprimentar?

- Oh desculpe eu não te reconheci. – Sorriu sem graça.

- Tanto faz. – Deu de ombros o moreno. – Quer uma carona?

Olhou-o admirada pelo convite.

- Bem acho melhor não. – Podia sentir que seus olhos estavam mais arregalados do que devia.

- Tem medo de mim rosada?

- Oh não é de você que tenho medo Sasuke. – Deu de ombros.

Sentiu o olhar do garoto fixo em si e não pode deixar de corar.

- Tem medo de moto?

Ele sorria amplamente agora como se achasse graça.

- Não sou fã delas. – Foi sincera.

- Então já andou de moto. – Sasuke afirmava.

- Hum, na verdade nunca andei. – Mordeu o lábio inferior por estar nervosa e baixou a cabeça.

Sentiu-se, por alguns, segundos observada sem entender o motivo do silencio ergueu o olhar para o moreno novamente. Fixou os olhos verdes nos negros dele sentindo um arrepio passar por sua coluna de alto a baixo.

- Não irei deixa-la cair, não se preocupe. – Sorriu maroto o moreno. – Sou um bom piloto e afinal moro do lado da sua casa.

- Pois é fiquei sabendo. – Mordeu o lábio mais uma vez se martirizando novamente.

- Então vamos? – Ele lhe estendia um capacete vermelho sangue.

- Eu acho que prefiro ir a pé. – Falou sincera sentindo o coração acelerar, sem saber se era por causa do medo ou por estar perto do moreno.

- Sakura, estou tentando ser gentil com a melhor amiga da minha namorada. – Falou serio o garoto.

- Oh desculpe. – Falou sem pensar encarando o capacete estendido.

- Pare de pedir desculpas, isso é irritante!

- Oh des... – mordeu o lábio. – Foi mal.

Pegou o capacete colocando-o na cabeça. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas e chegou perto da moto.

- Eu não sei subir neste troço. – Falou sorrindo sem graça.

- Só passe a perna por sobre o banco, apoiando o pé do outro lado. – O Uchiha achava graça. – Eu equilibro a moto.

- Está certo.

Passou a perna até o outro lado sentindo o apoio no pé. Ergueu-se e sentou deixando as coxas próximas as do moreno.

- É melhor segurar em torno da minha cintura rosada. – O moreno falou sorrindo.

- Sim.

As mãos passaram em torno de Sasuke sem aproximar mais do que estava. Precisava daquele espaço entre os dois.

- Ótimo, agora podemos partir.

O moreno ligou a moto e saiu pela rua em alta velocidade. Sentiu o vento no corpo e no rosto ficando apavorada. Instintivamente apertou o abraço em torno de Sasuke, acabando por colar o corpo ao do garoto. Como a casa deles não era muito longe, logo chegaram para alivio da rosada.

A moto foi desligada em frente à mansão Uchiha e a garota pulou da moto ainda se apoiando no moreno. Tirou o capacete sentindo que poderia vir a vomitar a qualquer momento.

- Ei você esta bem? – Sasuke olhava-a preocupado.

Engoliu em seco tentando sorrir.

- Oh sim. – Respirou profundamente estendendo em seguida o capacete. – obrigada pela carona. – Olhou-o mais sentiu aquele arrepio novamente. Desviou os olhos e mexeu as mãos nervosas.

- Não há de que. – Sorriu o Uchiha percebendo que havia assustado a garota.

- Bom até mais.

Virou as costas seguindo para a sua casa quase correndo tentando esquecer o corpo do moreno que estava colado ao seu há pouco tempo.

**Eithaaaaa**

**Sahsuahsuhaush**

**Quase conseguimos a meta de 7 reviews! Foram seis!**

**Obrigadaaaa! XD**

**Me deixaram felizes. Aposto como no próximo eu terei as 7 ;p**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Agora as coisas começam a ficar um pouco mais quentes. **

**Suahsuahsuhas**

**Bjus e como no cap anterior, eu quero 7 reviews para postar logo, se não só Deus sabe quando postarei.**

**Sauisuasuahsh**


	10. Chapter 10

Jogo

Guardou a moto na garagem sorrindo enquanto pensava na garota de cabelo rosa. Pode notar o quanto ela estava nervosa, só queria saber se era por estar perto dele ou por andar de moto.

Ficara em choque quando Ino falou sorridente e pulando que o endereço dele era o mesmo que o da amiga rosada. Não podia acreditar que a garota misteriosa que vira pela janela era Sakura. Mas Ino lhe dera a certeza de que era vizinho da garota e ainda disse que era ótimo, pois ela poderia fugir da sua casa quando Mikoto estivesse muito estressada e iria para a casa da amiga.

Sorriu de canto entrando na casa. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Largou a mochila em um canto e deitou-se de barriga para cima na cama. Seu pensamento voltou à rosada e quantas vezes ela mordera o lábio inferior enquanto estava perto dele. Pudera ver aqueles dentes pequenos e brancos em contraste a boca rosa e levemente volumosa.

Passou a língua nos lábios como se quisesse sentir o gosto dos dela e fechou os olhos para imaginar. Sorriu novamente sem nem ao menos perceber o feito. Pode sentir as pernas da garota encostadas nas suas quando esta subiu na moto, assim como os seios nas suas costas quando deu a partida em alta velocidade.

- Opa irmãozinho pelo visto estava pensando em algo muito bom.

Sentou na cama encarando o irmão que estava parado na porta do quarto.

- Itachi. – Murmurou. – O que esta fazendo aqui no meu quarto e há esta hora?

O outro garoto era moreno de olhos escuros, mas alguns centímetros mais alto e mais velho que Sasuke.

- Fui dispensado hoje já que papai e mamãe foram viajar. – Respondeu o mais velho.

- Sim e por isso precisa entrar no meu quarto sem ser convidado? – Resmungou mal humorado.

- Na verdade eu estava na sala quando vi você chegar com uma garota, que para meu espanto não era Ino. – Sorriu Itachi. – E o mais estranho é que era a nossa vizinha.

- E o que tem isso? – Olhou para o irmão serio. – Ela é amiga da Ino.

Itachi cruzou os braços entrando no quarto.

- Isso explica o motivo de você estar tão animado quando entrou em casa? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não vejo minha animação em lugar nenhum. – Falou revirando os olhos.

- Mas eu percebi o seu sorriso e também a sua cara de felicidade agora a pouco quando cheguei ao seu quarto. – Itachi sorria divertido.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso? – Olhou-o zangado.

- Que você estava pensando na garota estranha que é nossa vizinha. – Sorriu ainda mais. – Ou vai negar.

- Irei negar. – Respondeu rapidamente. – Estava pensando no jogo e na festa de hoje a noite.

- Oh claro. – Afirmou irônico. – Eu vou fingir que acredito irmãozinho.

- Hum. – Idiota, pensou.

Itachi sentou na cama ao lado do irmão ainda com o sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Então a festa aqui em casa irá rolar mesmo?

- Claro! – Afirmou convicto.

- E você falou com os nossos pais.

- Sim falei. – Sorriu. – Você sabe que tomei um sermão de uma hora, mas foi-me permitido.

- Hum.

- Os garotos chegarão no inicio da tarde para me ajudar a arrumar o som e podermos levantar algumas coisas.

- E não terão treino antes da partida?

- Não o professor disse que éramos para guardar o fogo da juventude para hoje a noite na partida. – Sorriu animado.

- O Gai não muda nunca. – Sorriu Itachi.

- Não mesmo. – Sorriu olhando para o irmão. – E o Lee está cada vez mais parecido com o professor.

Itachi deu uma gargalhada alta sendo acompanhado do irmão.

- Imagino. – respondeu quando conseguiu parar de rir. – Então o que acha de almoçar comigo hoje?

- Ah, fala serio, o que você quer Itachi? – Perguntou encarando o outro com um sorriso de canto.

- Está bem. – Sorriu o moreno mais velho. – Quero participar da festa hoje à noite e é claro trazer alguns amigos.

- Eu sabia. – Revirou os olhos. – Só não traga todos os veteranos, por favor. Não suportaria olhar para aquele bando que você chamava de populares no seu tempo de escola. – Sorriu maroto.

- Está me chamando de velho, pirralho? – Itachi olhou para o irmão zangado.

- Se a carapuça serviu...

Riu alto ao ver a cara do irmão.

- Ok, vou fingir que você não disse isso. – Resmungou. – Mas estou a fim de pegar umas ninfas jovens. – Sorriu malicioso.

- Só não as comprometidas. – Olhou para o irmão com um sorriso pervertido.

Itachi levantou ainda sorridente.

- Não se preocupe irmãozinho, não quero nada com a loira aguada da sua namorada.

- Ah é? – Olhou para o irmão com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Prefiro mais as autênticas e diferentes.

- Só não apronte Itachi. – Resmungou. – Esta festa esta sobre minha responsabilidade.

Os dois encararam-se antes de Itachi sair do quarto deixando o mais novo com os pensamentos a todo vapor.

Entrou no pátio sentindo o vento gelado da noite recém começada invadir sua pele apesar da blusa de gola alta cinza, o casaco preto grosso e a manta enrolada em torno do pescoço. Vestia calça jeans e botas de frio nos pés alem das luvas de lã nas mãos. Estava pronta para assistir uma partida de futebol no inverno e em campo aberto.

Agradeceu mentalmente por Tenten não ter tido tempo de ajuda-la a se vestir, por que tinha certeza que estaria passando muito frio com a roupa que a nova amiga provavelmente escolheria.

Subiu os primeiros degraus da arquibancada podendo notar a quantidade de alunos ali presentes para apoiar o time da escola. Olhou ao redor tentando achar Tenten e Hinata, mas aquela tarefa estava mais difícil do que imaginava.

- Droga. –Resmungou para si mesma.

- Oi Sakura.

Girou sobre os calcanhares encontrando sobre si o olhar castanho de Kiba.

- Oi Kiba. – Sorriu vendo o quanto o garoto também estava agasalhado.

- Parece perdida. – Sorriu simpático.

- estou procurando as garotas. – Sorriu de volta.

- Lembro-me de ter visto elas lá para cima perto do outro corredor de escadas. – Kiba apontava na outra direção.

- Hum. – Olhou para a direção apontada enquanto pensava em uma forma de chegar lá no meio de tanta gente.

- Vêm te levo até lá.

Olhou para o garoto e sorriu amigavelmente.

- Obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer.

Kiba como um cavalheiro estendeu a mão para auxiliar Sakura a descer os degraus novamente sem ir de encontro ao chão.

Caminharam até o próximo corredor onde achou nas ultimas fileiras as duas amigas morenas.

- Olham lá elas. – Kiba sorriu ao ver as garotas abanarem na direção deles.

- Até que enfim. – Sussurrou sorrindo para o moreno.

- Vamos à escalada agora. – Ironizou.

- Sim. – Deu uma gargalhada. – Se chegarmos vivos já é um milagre.

- Nunca vi tanta gente junta em um dia de jogo no inverno. – Kiba falou convicto.

- É o primeiro jogo aonde venho assistir. – Sorriu sem graça.

- É mesmo? – Sorriu enquanto iniciavam a subida.

- Sim. – Tropeçou e foi amparada pelo amigo.

- Cuidado. – Sorria Kiba.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu sem graça ficando levemente vermelha. – Só assisto quando é no período das aulas.

- Somente os jogos informais então. – Kiba subia e estendia a mão para a rosada.

- É isso aí. – Foi empurrada por um garoto que parecia ser do primeiro ano.

- Ei cuidado! – O garoto a repreendeu.

- Cuidado você mané. – Kiba falou em defesa da garota.

- Está tudo bem. – Olhou para o amigo e o garoto do esbarrão. – Foi sem querer.

Observou o garoto dar de ombros e seguir o seu caminho enquanto ela arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- Que mal educado. – Murmurou.

- A grande maioria dos alunos por aqui é assim. – Sorriu Kiba. – Vamos continuar, estamos quase chegando.

- Sim.

Chegaram ao lugar onde Tenten e Hinata estavam sentadas e guardavam espaço para os dois.

- Achei que não fossem chegar aqui em cima. – Tenten sorria marota. – Se não fosse você acho que a Sakura teria descido alguns degraus deitada.

Corou quando a morena falou isso.

- Tenten como sempre engraçadinha. – Kiba sorriu e sentou.

- Oi Sakura. – Hinata sorriu para a nova amiga.

- Olá. – Sorriu e sentou-se ao lado da morena.

- Esse frio vai me matar hoje. – resmungou Tenten.

Olhou para a amiga que estava sentada entre Hinata e Kiba.

- Também com essas roupas. – Kiba olhava para a morena de coques.

- Cala a boca. – Deu um tabefe no garoto.

Sorriu ao perceber que Kiba tinha razão já que a morena usava um sobretudo fechado, mas podia ser notado que embaixo devia estar usando uma roupa curta pois a meia calça negra e grossa estava a mostra.

- Pelo menos está usando botas. – Kiba sorriu maroto. – Quem está querendo impressionar pucca?

- Urgh. – Resmungou. - Não te interessa cachorro!

- Pare de incomodar ela Kiba! – Hinata repreendeu o moreno.

- Só por que você está pedindo Hina. – Kiba olhava para a garota sorrindo malicioso o que a fez ficar enrubescida.

- O jogo hoje é importante? – Perguntou querendo mudar de assunto já que era notável o acanhamento da amiga.

- Sim. – Tenten falou animada. – Eles têm que ganhar destes lobos idiotas, daí poderão ir para as regionais.

- Hum. – Olhou para o campo verde à frente.

- Você não entende muito de futebol não é? – Hinata perguntou sorrindo.

- Não muita coisa. – Admitiu para a amiga. – Vim mais pela Ino e é claro por vocês.

Sorriu olhando para os olhos claros da amiga.

- Acho que ao contrario de mim a Ten adora um futebol. – Apontou com o queixo na direção dos dois outros amigos que conversavam animados.

- Sim. – Sorriu tímida a morena. – Na verdade ela gosta de muito mais do que só o jogo. – Falava pensativa.

- Como assim? – Perguntou tentando entender o que a garota queria dizer.

- Nada. – Falou rápido. – Deixa para lá eu não quis dizer nada.

- Certo. – deu de ombros apesar de estar curiosa.

As lideres das duas escolas entraram no campo animando a torcida e fazendo os alunos gritarem.

- Que loucura! – Tenten sorriu animada.

- Olha só para essas garotas. – Kiba sorriu malicioso.

- Te controla garotão. – Tenten riu da cara de bobo do amigo.

- Olha lá a Ino. – Sorriu enquanto admirava a amiga que fazia uma coreografia sincronizada junto às demais lideres.

-As garotas da nossa escola são melhores. – Kiba falou convicto.

- Sei. – Tenten murmurou rindo do amigo.

As animadoras de Konoha usavam a cor predominante verde com alguns detalhes em cinza. A blusa era curta e justa, porém de mangas longas. A saia tinha na cintura um detalhe em v que deixava o umbigo a mostra, na parte de baixo era recortada em tiras que ajudava nos movimentos e por algumas vezes deixava o pequeno short cinza de baixo a mostra. Devido ao dia de frio as meninas usavam uma grossa meia na cor cinza que parava um pouco antes da metade das coxas e o tênis esporte.

- Vamos animar! – Ino gritou alto o suficiente para que os estudantes da arquibancada escutassem.

- Nossa que goela. – Sakura sorriu ao escutar a amiga que estava extremamente bonita com aquela roupa e o penteado de líder.

- Wou! – Tenten gritou pulando no banco.

- Vai lá Ino! – Gritou animada também.

As garotas animadoras começaram a se mexer balançando os cabelos em rabo de cavalo e os pompons verde e cinza. A coreografia era ritmada de acordo com a música e bem feita, com movimentos difíceis e acrobacias maravilhosas.

- Nossa. – Sorriu Hinata timidamente. – A Ino faz cada coisa.

- É. – Falei observando a loira virar um mortal junto com Temari.

- Mas a outra loira também não fica atrás. – Tenten falou sorrindo.

- Nossa, eu prefiro ficar cuidando o quanto aparece do short delas. – Kiba sorriu de canto maliciosamente, o que o fez levar outro belo tapa de Tenten.

- Deixa de ser pervertido garoto. –Resmungou a menina.

Sorriu alto assim como Hinata.

- Olha só os times estão entrando em campo. – Kiba falou sorrindo para Tenten. – Só não baba Ten.

A morena de coques olhava sem piscas para o time de Konoha que estava entrando em campo.

- Por que você não é do time Kiba? – Hinata perguntou enquanto olhava do amigo para os outros que estavam se aquecendo em campo.

- Não estou a fim de entrar ainda. – resmungou.

- Ah é? – Tenten sorriu marota para ele. – Pois eu acho é que você não sabe jogar tão bem assim.

- Sou muito bom pucca. – Olhou para a amiga.

- Então qual é o problema? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Não tenho motivos para entrar. – Sorriu sincero. – Quem sabe um dia quando eu precisar entrarei.

- Sim. – Tenten fingia-se de entendida. – Minha opinião não irá mudar enquanto você não provar do contrario.

- Claro pucca. – Deu um leve beliscão no braço da morena. – Agora caladas por que quero assistir ao jogo.

- Era só o que faltava. – Hinata olhava para o garoto com os braços cruzados. – Nós falamos quando queremos.

- Oh desculpe Hina, eu só quis dizer que prefiro assistir sem comentários. Entendeu?

- Está bem Kiba. – Rolou os olhos e voltou-se ao campo.

Não pode deixar de rir do que acabara de presenciar, mas tinha quase certeza absoluta que o cachorro gostava da Hina. Voltou sua atenção ao campo assim como todos faziam e não pode deixar de olhar para as belas pernas de certo garoto moreno.

Droga! – Praguejou em pensamento. – ele é namorado de minha amiga.

Respirou fundo voltando a se concentrar no jogo que acabara de começar.

**Recebi oito reviews aqui! Wouuuu fiquei tao feliz! XD**

**Bem e como prometido postei rapidamente o próximo. ;p**

**Estou com um probleminha no pulso que me faz usar tala. Afff mas como tenho os capítulos prontos é soh copiar e colar.**

**Suahushasuhas**

**O ruim é escrever aqui com uma soh mão. XD**

**Como combinado qndo tiver 7 reviews posto o próximo. Bjaum**


	11. Chapter 11

Festa

Finalmente o jogo acabara e o time do Konoha venceu. Não pode deixar de olhar durante todo o jogo as belas pernas do seu moreno e muito menos o quanto ele ficava maravilhosamente sexy com aquele uniforme de jogador de futebol. Só de pensar que dali a algumas horas estaria sozinha com ele a deixava excitada e alegre. O amava com todo o seu coração de menina mulher. Havia crescido ao deixar-se envolver por este sentimento maravilhoso. Estava feliz apesar de ainda não estarem namorando ou anunciando para os amigos que ficavam. Era tudo segredo, afinal de acordo com o moreno, seria melhor assim durante um tempo. Entendera que ele precisava de um tempo para aceitar este novo sentimento assim como ela também precisara.

Sorriu em pensamento passando as mãos em torno dos braços a fim de se aquecer.

- Bem já estamos chegando garotas.

Resolvera aceitar a carona de Kiba para ir até a festa na casa de Sasuke. Seria melhor do que pegar um taxi e tinha as duas amigas que também iriam.

- Sim, mais algumas quadras. – Respondeu Sakura como se quisesse sair correndo para casa assim que o carro parasse.

- Você não me parece muito animada, Sakura. – Lee falou para a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado no banco de trás.

- Eu? – Falou a garota tentando convencer. – Só estou um pouco cansada.

- Se anime vai ser bom. – Kiba ria com Lee para a rosada.

- Não se preocupe Sah, a Hinata e eu ficaremos com você. – Falei olhando para trás onde estavam sentadas minhas duas amigas e o garoto de cabelo estranho.

- É. – Hinata confirmou o que disse pousando a mão no braço de Sakura.

- Certo aqui estamos. -Kiba manobrava o carro estacionando-o na frente da mansão Uchiha.

- Wou que casa hein? – Exclamei sorrindo. – Só não perde para a sua Hina.

- Ah Tenten, também não é assim. A casa em que moro não é minha, pertence ao Neji.

- Mas você mora com ele e seus pais também. – Respondi saindo do carro sendo acompanhada pelos demais.

- Sim, mas é por que Neji diz que não precisamos comprar outra casa já que a dele é imensa.

- Certo, mas é onde você mora. – Continuei falando.

Como sempre Hinata acabou por desistir de ficar me questionando, o que me fez sorrir. Um dia a morena de olhos perolados ia aprender a não se deixar dominar tão facilmente, já era evidente que havia melhorado o suficiente.

- Bom acho melhor entrarmos antes que pegamos um resfriado. – Kiba estava parado ao lado de Hinata e sorria docemente para ela.

- Sim. – Respondi por fim.

Caminhamos até a porta da frente de onde já podiam ser escutados sons eletrônicos.

- Pelo visto a chama da juventude esta reluzindo ali dentro. – Lee tinha brilho nos olhos.

- Acalme-se aí Lee. – Parei e encarei o moreno. – Nada de fazer coisas estranhas e beber, ouviu? Da ultima vez atacou uma pobre garota indefesa.

O outro amigo sorriu alto.

- Não se preocupe Tenten, a garota não era tão indefesa assim. – Kiba riu ainda mais sendo acompanhado de Lee.

- É Ten. – Lee disse enquanto se recuperava da risada. – A garota bem que gostou amasso.

- Lee. – Hinata falou baixo espantada.

- Olha só o idiota. – Tenten olhava seria para o amigo. – Que eu saiba a garota deu queixa sua a policia.

- que não deu em nada, querida amiga. – Lee sorria ao lado de Sakura que parecia distraída. – Não atacarei ninguém, não se preocupe.

- Oh certo cabeça de tigela. – Respondeu ao amigo, ainda preocupada.

O moreno abriu a porta deixando-as passar e fechou-a novamente. Podia ver que praticamente toda a escola estava ali presente. Talvez não toda, mas os alunos mais importantes estavam.

Sorriu e olhou para as amigas.

- Acho que devemos nos divertir. – Sorriu ainda mais.

- Depende do que você chama de diversão. – Sakura respondeu olhando para os lados.

Guiou as duas amigas até um lugar mais ao canto onde estavam alguns pufes coloridos. Sentaram para ficar batendo papo.

- Não acredito que estou aqui. – Hinata falou apavorada.

- Ei acalme-se Hinata. – Sorriu para a amiga. – Os garotos já sumiram. – Olhou em volta para ver se encontrava os dois morenos em algum lugar.

- Pelo visto sim. – Sakura sorriu para a amiga enquanto erguia os ombros.

Levantou do pufe e retirou o sobretudo ficando apenas com o vestido curto preto.

- Não vai ficar com frio? – Hinata perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não mesmo. – Sorriu maliciosa para a amiga.

- Você esta com uma cara de quem irá aprontar Tenten. – Sakura falou enquanto observava alguns garotos olharem para a amiga que estava belíssima.

- Eu? – Sorriu irônica. – Talvez só um pouquinho.

Olhou em volta vendo os olhares cobiçosos o que a fez sentir-se uma deusa. Reparou que os populares estavam juntos em um canto inclusive o seu moreno. Sorriu sapeca quando os olhos perolados deste a encararam. Virou-se para as amigas e sorriu marota.

- Só um pouquinho.

Repetiu vendo o olhar das amigas de surpresa.

Preocupava-se mais do que devia com a amiga. Sabia que não seria uma boa ideia ter ido aquela festa e inconscientemente estar ajudando a amiga a se meter em uma furada. Tudo bem que era seu primo e o amava como um irmão, mas sabia que ele usava as garotas principalmente as ingênuas como Tenten. Fazia muito tempo que eles estavam nesse rolo e até agora nada do garoto se decidir o que realmente queria com a morena de olhos chocolates. Quantas vezes por semana, Tenten aparecia na sua casa dizendo que viera lhe ver, mas acabava no quarto de Neji? Não podia mais ficar ajudando nisso, nem sabia ao certo até que estagio estava aquele relacionamento maluco deles.

- Tenten, por favor, não faça nada de comprometedor, certo? – Falou enquanto observava o sorriso maroto da morena.

- Não irei amiga. – Sorriu ainda mais a garota.

- Vocês duas estão falando em códigos por acaso? – Sakura perguntou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

- Não querida. – Tenten sorriu. – Apenas eu que estou tentando ficar com alguém hoje.

- Oh isso não é muito apropriado. – Falou a rosada. – Você tem certeza? Geralmente as pessoas que fazem esse tipo de coisas em uma festa são mal faladas pelo resto de suas vidas escolares.

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que a rosada tinha o mesmo pensamento dela.

- Não te falei Ten? – Olhou para a morena.

- Como vocês são caretas! – Exclamou a Mitsashi.

- Quem é careta?

Logo atrás delas chegava à loira mais cobiçada da turma de lideres.

- Olá garotas. – Ino sorria amigavelmente. – Responde Tenten? – Perguntou docemente.

- A Sakura e a Hinata. – Tenten respondeu.

- Só podia ser. – Sorriu a loira marota.

- Ah fala serio vocês duas são iguais. – Sakura disse enquanto revirava os olhos e deixava um sorriso aparecer.

- Estão gostando da festa? – Perguntou Ino.

- Esta bem animada. – Respondeu docemente apesar de estar querendo sair correndo dali e tinha certeza que se contasse a ideia a Sakura com certeza a garota a apoiaria e iria junto.

- Hum, que bom. – Sorriu a loira sendo acompanhada de Tenten. – que tal dançarmos?

- Ótimo! – Tenten respondeu animada.

- Dispenso. – Sakura falou decidida enquanto abanava com a mão.

- Eu fico com a Sakura. – Respondeu por fim.

Observaram as duas garotas que não eram muito amigas, mas que naquele momento pareciam intimas irem até o centro da sala e dançarem sensualmente no ritmo do dance.

- Elas são estranhas. – Sakura falou enquanto acompanhava os movimentos das amigas com os olhos.

- É até a pouco tempo não se suportavam. – Desviou o olhar para os garotos que estava encarando as duas amigas. – Elas já têm admiradores.

- Com aquelas roupas não duvido. – Sorriu Sakura enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa.

- Escuta Sah. - Olhou para a rosada ao seu lado. – Você é amiga do Uzumaki?

- eu? – Sakura olhou-a nos olhos. – Na verdade eu não sei. Acho que sim, sei lá. – Sorriu a garota. – Nos falamos a primeira vez no dia do incidente.

- Hum. – Respondeu voltando o olhar até as meninas que dançavam agora sendo acompanhadas de outros jovens.

- Acho que nós é que somos as deslocadas aqui. – Sorriu sincera para a amiga.

- pois é. – Sakura falou seria.

- Parecem se divertir. – Hinata não conseguia parar de olhar para o loiro que dançava perto de uma garota loira da escola.

- Você está afim do loirinho? – Sakura sorria marota.

- Como? – Se espantou e voltou seu olhar para a amiga. – Não eu...

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, foi apenas uma pergunta. – Sorriu ainda mais a rosada. – E não se preocupe, jamais falarei isso com alguém se não quiser.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu tímida voltando a encarar o loiro.

- As garotas estão voltando.

- Sim. – Desviou o olhar para as amigas que voltavam com um copo de algo alcoólico.

- Se divertiram aí paradas? – Tenten sorria irônica.

- Muito engraçada. – respondeu rindo da cara de Tenten.

- Fala serio, Sakura! – Repreendeu Ino. – Por que não se diverte como toda jovem normal?

- Oh eu vou, só estou descansando um pouco. – Sakura definitivamente não sabia mentir, até acho que ela é pior que eu.

- Finjo que acredito. – Ino respondeu à amiga.

- Escuta Ino tem uns garotos que não conheço aí. – Tenten falou para a loira.

- Oh sim são os amigos do Itachi babaca. – Sorriu Ino marota. – E é claro aquele moreno de cabelos longos e a cara de Sasuke é o Uchiha mais velho.

Seguiu a direção para onde a amiga apontava e encontrou um dos garotos mais lindos que já viu.

- Nossa. – Sussurrou.

- Sim. – Escutou Sakura falar para ela, sinal de que havia escutado o que falara.

Ficou vermelha, o que fez a rosada sorrir.

- Ele é gatinho não? – Ino cutucou Tenten.

- Com certeza. – A morena olhava em torno. – Mas os outros também são.

- Oh sem duvidas. – Ino confirmou.

- Se controle loira. – Sakura repreendeu Ino.

- Certa Madre Teresa de Calcutá. – Ino sorriu sendo acompanhada de Tenten.

- Vocês beberam quanto exatamente? – Perguntou encarando as duas amigas que estavam de pé.

- Foi pouco Hina. – Tenten sorria animada. – Muito pouco.

- Com certeza. – Ino confirmou. – Só o suficiente para ficar bem animada.

- Estamos vendo. – Sakura balançava a cabeça em negativa.

- Oh testuda, acho que vou atrás do Sasuke. – Sorriu maliciosa. – O vi subindo agora a pouco junto do Neji.

- Tudo bem. – Sakura falou.

- Mesmo? Não irá se chatear? – Sorriu à loira. – Prometo que logo volto.

- Vai lá Ino.

Pode ver o brilho nos olhos da rosada apesar do sorriso forçado que não foi notado pelas outras garotas.

- Certo. Até mais. – Ino atirou um beijo e saiu em meio a multidão.

- Então. – Tenten olhou-a mordendo o lábio inferior. – Acho que irei dar uma volta.

Levantou rápida e parou ao lado da amiga.

- Tenten, não quero que saia magoada desta relação louca que esta tendo com meu primo. – Olhava a amiga nos olhos.

- Eu sei Hina. – Sorriu à morena. – Mas seu primo me ama, só precisa aceitar isso.

- Oh Ten. – Olhou-a e sorriu. – eu realmente espero isso.

- Não se preocupe.

Abraçou a amiga e depois a libertou para ir atrás de Neji.

- Hina, me diga que ela não está indo atrás de alguém.

Sakura estava ao meu lado olhando para a direção de onde a morena havia desaparecido.

- Ela vai. – Murmurou triste. – Tenho medo por ela Sah. – Olhou para a rosada sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. – Sinto que isso não vai acabar bem.

- Sabe que eu também? – Sakura olhava-a seria. – vamos lá para os fundos um pouco? Sair dessa bagunça.

- Sim.

Caminhavam em meio ao aglomerado de jovens que se roçavam e dançavam até chegar à porta que as deixaria livres.

- Oh finalmente. – Sakura murmurou.

- Vamos sair logo. – Murmurou de volta à amiga.

Ambas deram alguns passos até serem interrompidas por uma mão forte.

- Oi Sakura. – Sorria o loiro animado e um tanto alcoolizado. – Aonde vai?

- Oi Naruto. – Sorriu à rosada. – Nós vamos lá para fora um pouco. Está muito abafado aqui.

Sentiu um par de olhos azuis a examinarem e viu-o sorrir.

- Olá.

- Oi. – Disse baixo.

- Sou Naruto e você é Hinata certo?

- Sim. – Ele sabia o seu nome.

- Posso ir com vocês lá para fora? – Naruto perguntou as duas meninas.

- Sim. – Sakura sorria animada como se estivesse a fim de aprontar alguma.

- Que bom.

Saíram às pressas e finalmente se encontravam no gramado em torno da piscina que ficava nos fundos. Olhava em torno admirando a beleza do local, provavelmente seria ótimo no verão já que no inverno o frio devia congelar quem ficasse por ali muito tempo.

- Vamos sentar ali. – Sakura apontava para um banco.

- Sim. – Respondeu sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha ao perceber que o loiro a encarava.

Observou Sakura sentar na ponta sendo acompanhada de Naruto o que a fez ter que sentar-se ao lado deste.

- então meninas o que estão achando da festa? –Naruto sorria animado.

- Hm, boa. – Sorriu docemente Sakura.

- Mentirosa. – Naruto riu alto de Sakura.

- Naruto! – Deu um tapa no braço do moreno que estava de fora já que este usava apenas uma camiseta de mangas curtas.

- Wou Sakura, vai me deixar com hematomas. – Sorriu o loiro brincalhão. – Me ajude Hinata.

- Eu? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha sentindo-se ficar vermelha novamente.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou o garoto.

- Sim, por quê? – Estava ainda mais envergonhada devido à aproximação e a atenção do loiro.

- Você está vermelha. – Ele sorriu amigavelmente. – Mas acho que estou meio grogue demais e já estou vendo coisas.

Sakura sorriu alto deixando os dois sem graça e o loiro coçando a cabeça.

- Sah! – repreendeu a amiga.

- Desculpe, mas foi engraçado. – A rosada sorria ainda. – Acho que preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Sah você...

- Não precisa amiga. – Sakura a cortou. – Fique fazendo companhia para ela até eu voltar Naruto?

- Claro! – O loiro sorriu para ela. – Gostei da companhia da Hinata.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar enquanto Sakura sorria e se afastava.

- Então Hina, qual é o seu programa de televisão favorito? – Naruto olhava-a tentando puxar assunto e deixa-la menos corada.

Sorriu e entrou na conversa do loiro.

Estava meio zonza devido aos copos de bebida que havia ingerido anteriormente. Não fora muitos, mas já era o suficiente para se sentir grogue. Passou por alguns garotos e sentiu-os passar a mão em suas nádegas o que a fez girar sobre os calcanhares e dar um belo tapa na cara do safado.

- Ei loirinha, não fui eu. – Um garoto loiro de rabo de cavalo e franja de lado falou parecendo bravo.

- Só podia ser você Deidara. – Gritou com o garoto sentindo o rosto esquentar. – Quem você pensa que é para ficar passando essa mão nojenta em mim?

- Oh desculpe, Ino. – Sorriu malicioso e escorando as costas na parede. – Mas você é que provoca com essa roupa minúscula de líder de torcida.

- Idiota! – Gritou novamente. – Espere até o Sasuke ficar sabendo.

- Você irá contar ao seu namoradinho? – Sorriu altivo. – Tem certeza? Acho que ele não gostaria de ficar sabendo que você anda por aí o traindo com os amigos do irmão dele.

Olhou-o abismada. Sentia o rosto arder de ódio e a boca secar.

- Vejo que se lembrou deste fato não é loirinha. – Sorriu Deidara maliciosamente enquanto se aproximava lentamente.

- Se afaste de mim. – Falou irritada sabendo que havia perdido a discussão.

- Não mesmo. Afinal se você pode ficar com o Sasori por que não ficar comigo? – Sorriu malicioso.

- Não quero ficar com você! – Exclamou para o garoto.

- Não é? – Deidara pegou-a pelo braço apertando-a.

- Ai. – Olhou-o irritada. – As pessoas vão ver o que esta fazendo garoto.

- Nem estão notando isso Ino. – Sorriu maroto. – Você acha que alguém vai lhe socorrer?

Escutou a risada alta do loiro e sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, mas não derramou um sequer lagrima. Não daria esse gosto ao idiota do Deidara. Olhou em volta para ver se alguém notava o que estava acontecendo, mas infelizmente ninguém parecia se importar.

- Deidara me solte, por favor. – Pediu olhando-o nos olhos.

- Só se você for até um lugar mais reservado comigo. – Deidara possuía fogo e malicia nos olhos.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – Olhava-o tentando convencê-lo.

- Não perguntei se pode ou quer. – sorriu malicioso. – Você irá fazer loira.

Não tinha outra saída a não ser deixar-se levar por Deidara. Sentiu-o puxa-la pela lateral do corredor em busca de um lugar vazio até encontrar a sala de som. Viu-o abrir a porta de correr e jogá-la lá para dentro sem nenhuma piedade. Caiu no chão e bateu os joelhos que doeram com o impacto.

- Olha só. – Deidara sorria divertido. – Adoro vê-la assim aos meus pés.

- Você é um escroto. – olhava-o de baixo por ainda estar jogada ao chão. – Me machucou.

- Hump, como se preocupasse com isso. – Riu o garoto.

- Você é louco Deidara. – Estava apavorada.

- Não mesmo.

Sentiu os braços sendo apertados por duas mãos fortes que a fizeram erguer-se. Em menos de um segundo estava encostada na parede e sendo beijada no pescoço. Estapeava e empurrava o garoto que não a largava. Tentou dar um chute entre as pernas deste, mas ele a segurou pela cocha e com a outra mão bateu-a no rosto.

- Não tente nenhuma gracinha. – Deidara estava louco e o desejo estampava suas faces.

- És louco! – Gritou e se remexeu ainda mais o empurrando para os lados até conseguir derruba-lo.

Correu pela sala e abriu a porta da sala de som esbarrando em alguém. Não olhou para ver quem era apenas continuou a andar apressada pelo corredor até estar em meio aos alunos. Agora podia sentir algumas lágrimas descerem pelas bochechas rosadas pela agressão que sofrera. Passou as costas da mão e limpou o vestígio delas. Não podia deixar ninguém vê-la daquele jeito.

Empurrou alguns jovens que atrapalhavam a passagem para o andar superior onde queria ir esconder-se. Estava proibido aos convidados irem para aquele patamar sem ser convidado por alguém responsável pela festa, mas ela podia já que era namorada do dono da casa. Colocou o pé no primeiro degrau e sentiu alguém encostar-se ao seu braço e puxá-lo. Sentiu o medo voltar e puxou o braço bruscamente livrando-se do aperto. Não ousou olhar para trás, não queria ver a expressão assustadora no rosto de Deidara. Precisava apenas fugir dali o mais rápido possível. Subiu os degraus correndo em busca de um quarto onde pudesse se fechar e passar a chave até que tudo estivesse acabado.

Olhava para todos os lados até encontrar um quarto. Abriu a porta e entrou, mas uma mão forte não a deixou terminar de fechar. As lagrimas voltaram devido ao pavor.

- Por favor! – Não conseguia gritar. A voz saiu baixa, mas a pessoa do outro lado a ouviu.

- Ino!

Afastou-se da porta andando para trás com as mãos em frente ao rosto e os olhos arregalados pelo medo.

- Ino!

A pessoa falava, mas ela não queria olhar. Não podia ver o que o loiro iria fazer.

- Não faça isso. – Pediu enquanto fechava os olhos e as lagrimas corriam pelos olhos. – Por favor!

Acabou por cair sentada no chão e inconscientemente passou os braços em torno de si.

- Ino!

A voz agora estava próxima do seu rosto ao ponto de sentir o hálito quente em sua pele fria de medo.

- Não! – Sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente.

- Ino sou eu! – Gritava a pessoa. – Olhe para mim!

Parou em choque ao notar que o timbre de voz máscula não era a mesma do seu agressor. Abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça encontrando os olhos verdes preocupados.

- Você está bem Ino? – O garoto a olhava preocupado.

- Gaara. – Sussurrou sentindo as palavras morrerem na sua garganta.

- Você esbarrou em mim e saiu correndo, achei que estivesse entrando em um colapso. – O ruivo passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros da garota.

- Eu... – As palavras não saiam e podia sentir a garganta fechando. – Eu...

Não pode se segurar mais e as lagrimas desceram em grande quantidade, enquanto sentia os braços do garoto em torno de si.

- Acalme-se. – Gaara estava com a voz preocupada. – O que aconteceu com você...

As mãos do garoto eram gentis enquanto passavam em suas costas e seus cabelos. Era reconfortante e protetor.

- Só me abrace Gaara. – Chorava ainda mais enquanto se agarrava no ruivo. – Não me deixe sozinha.

Percebeu os braços do ruivo a apertarem ainda mais enquanto o garoto a colocava sobre seu colo de maneira protetora e infantil.

- Não a deixarei loira, não se preocupe. – Sussurrou Gaara no ouvido da garota.

- Obrigada.

Acabou por chorar ainda mais até não poder mais sentir aquela dor que tomava o seu corpo e coração.

**O que acharam do cap? A festa vai ser dividida em duas partes.**

**Gente vcs acreditam que eu não recebi os avisos por email dos reviews?**

**Achei que tinham me deixado. **

**Mas veja soh na verdade o FF é que pirou**

**Suahsuasuahsuhash**

**Bem espero que tenham gostado. ;p**

**Espero 7 reviews para postar o próximo.**

**Bjaum **


	12. Chapter 12

Lágrimas

Entrou na casa sorridente ao imaginar que estava ajudando a amiga com o loiro que, pelo que pode notar, também gostou da morena.

Sentiu o ar quente e abafado onde vários jovens estavam reunidos dançando em um ritmo agitado e até mesmo pervertido. Alguns se roçavam e rebolavam colados em outros, parecendo uma dança de acasalamento.

Passou pela multidão sentindo alguns se afastarem e outro se aproximarem ainda mais de onde estava somente para roçar o corpo nela. Sentia-se irritada por ainda estar naquele local, mas não poderia ir embora e deixar Hinata sozinha.

Olhou para todos os lados tentando achar o que poderia ser o banheiro. Encontrou Lee e Kiba bebendo em um canto e se aproximou.

- Oi garotos. – Praticamente gritou para que eles pudessem escutar.

- Oi Sakura. – Sorriu Kiba bêbado.

Lee fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça enquanto bebia um pouco de ponche e voltou sua atenção para as pessoas que dançavam.

- Você sabe onde fica o banheiro?

Observou o rosto do garoto se aproximar do dela até ficar perto de sua orelha.

- Até conheço, mas ele esta imundo. –Riu alto o amigo.

Fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Obrigada.

- As ordens gata. – Kiba falou sorrindo.

Afastou-se e decidiu subir para o outro andar onde provavelmente encontraria um banheiro em condições de ser usado por uma dama. Avistou ao longe a escadaria que a levaria até o andar superior.

Passou em meio à multidão sentindo-se sufocada e subiu os degraus até o segundo andar. Observou então Sasuke parado como se pensasse em descer.

- Oi Sasuke. – Sorriu sem graça.

- Sakura o que está fazendo aqui? – O moreno olhava-a serio.

- Desculpe subir aqui sem ser convidada, mas preciso usar um banheiro. – Falou rápida pela vergonha vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha direita.

- Temos banheiros lá em baixo. – Falou o Uchiha mais novo.

- Eu sei, mas está imundo e eu sou mulher. – Falou rapidamente e envergonhada.

Ele sorriu de canto e fez sinal para ela prosseguir na caminhada.

- Certo já entendi. – Sorriu para ela. – É mais complicado para as mulheres neste caso.

- Oh obrigada. – Sorriu sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- É a terceira porta a esquerda. – Falou olhando-a serio.

- Certo e agradeço novamente.

Observou-o descer a escada e seguiu em frente pelo corredor até a porta indicada. Os sons ali em cima estavam abafados, mas podia notar ao longe os ruídos estranhos que provavelmente vinham de algum quarto.

Arregalou os olhos ao notar o que algum casal estaria fazendo no quarto afastado. Sacudiu a cabeça abrindo a porta do banheiro e entrando ali para fazer o que devia e depois dar um jeito de escapar daquela confusão que havia se metido. Definitivamente aquilo não era para alguém como ela.

Parou diante do espelho grande e da pia de porcelana branca com arenito. O banheiro era grande e sofisticado, algo novo para ela. Ajeitou os cabelos que haviam soltado do coque prendendo-os firmemente novamente. Passou água no rosto branco e voltou-se para o reflexo. Suspirou e fechou os olhos imaginando Sasuke.

- Droga! – Praguejou irritada afinal não poderia ficar a imaginar e sequer pensar no moreno. – Sakura ele é namorado da sua melhor amiga.

Sentou no chão escorando a cabeça na parede gélida e branca a fim de distanciar os pensamentos errados.

Não podia acreditar naquilo estava a mais de uma hora procurando pelo garoto e nada de encontrá-lo. Havia passado pelos corredores do segundo andar e não o achara, mas Ino disse ter o visto indo com Sasuke naquela direção.

Bufou e tomou mais um gole da bebida avermelhada que havia pegado de uma bandeja. Estava agora na cozinha encostada no balcão do centro pensando se havia deixado passar algo. Neji estava na festa e parecia estar fugindo dela por algum motivo, só podia ser isso. Grunhiu com raiva e sorveu o resto da bebida.

Saiu daquele ambiente indo até os outros jovens estavam. Procurou pelas amigas e não as encontrou.

Provavelmente estão em algum canto tentando se esconder, pensou.

Olhou para todos os lados e observou o dono da festa caminhando pelo meio das garotas da torcida. Percebeu que Ino não estava junto dele e estranhou afinal elas saíram juntas atrás dos morenos. Andou em direção ao garoto meio cambaleante devido a grande dose de bebida ingerida.

- Sasuke! – Exclamou quando parou diante deste.

- Tenten? – Olhava-a o moreno com o cenho franzido.

- Você viu o Neji por aí? – Sorriu sem graça sentindo a mente enevoada.

- Não, faz algum tempo que eu não o vejo. – Falou encarando os olhos chocolates da garota.

- Ai, esta bem então. – Sorriu e tentou virar-se, mas cambaleou sendo amparada pelos braços de Sasuke.

- Você está bem?

- Oh sim. – Sorriu. – Apenas um pouco tonta.

- Hum.

Saiu andando em direção aos amigos que se divertiam em meio à confusão de jovens dançantes.

- Kiba! – Gritou.

- Tenten? – Kiba olhou para a amiga. – Você está meio bebida não? – Sorriu maroto.

- Cala a boca! – Olhou-o furiosa. – Preciso de ajuda. – Disse com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Está bem. – Falou o amigo sorrindo. Voltou-se para Lee e gritou. – Oh Lee estou indo até a cozinha com a Tenten que pelo visto bebeu demais.

O garoto de cabelos estranhou sorriu e olhou-a divertido.

- Eu vou junto.

Sentiu cada um dos amigos segurarem um de seus braços e a levarem até o ambiente em que estivera até pouco tempo atrás. Sentaram-na no banco alto e a rodearam.

- O que você bebeu? – Lee perguntou curioso.

- Sei lá. –Respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ei Tenten não precisava estar fazendo isso não é? – Kiba olhou-a divertido.

- Sou jovem e quero beber. – Resmungou e fez beiço.

- Certo já entendemos. – Kiba fechou o sorriso. – Agora você irá comer algo para passar um pouco a bebedeira.

- Também não é para tanto Kiba! – Repreendeu o amigo. – Só estou um pouco tonta, mas ainda tenho consciência do que ocorre ao meu redor.

- Isso é bom. – Lee sorriu para a morena. – Agora coma o que o Kiba está te dando.

Olhou para as mãos do amigo que seguravam um pacote de salgadinhos. Pegou-o e abriu-o comendo alguns o que a fez sentir o quanto estava com fome.

- Acho que estou precisando comer mesmo. - Sorriu sem graça.

- À vontade. – Kiba sorriu maroto.

- Ficou sabendo do Neji? – Lee perguntou ao amigo.

- Qual parte? – Perguntou Kiba sorrindo.

- Então você também escutou a tal aposta? – Lee falava zombeteiro.

- Aham.

Seus ouvidos estavam atentos a tudo o que os amigos falavam enquanto comia sem parar do pacote de salgados.

- Parece que ele apostou com os amigos que ficaria com a Kin, aquela líder morena gostosa.

- Líder morena gostosa? – Tenten perguntou com a boca cheia.

- Ah ela nem é tão gostosa assim. – Kiba disse sorrindo.

- Mas é gostosa. – Lee sorriu. – Como queria aquele corpinho na minha cama.

Os dois garotos riram alto enquanto ela os olhava com a boca aberta.

- Parece que ele estava fixo com alguém. – Lee disse serio.

- Esta parte não fiquei sabendo. – Kiba disse divertido. – Como você fica sabendo destas fofocas?

- Até parece que sou uma mulherzinha que fica fofocando e especulando por aí. – Lee disse irritado. – Escutei isso no vestiário.

- Coitada desta tal garota. – Kiba falou sem dar muita atenção. – Mas todos da escola sabem que os populares não são de ninguém.

Os dois riram alto enquanto a morena tentava assimilar tudo o que havia ficado sabendo.

- Não acredito. – Murmurou tristemente.

- O que foi Ten? – Lee perguntou confuso vendo-a largar o pacote na mesa.

- Preciso fazer uma coisa... – Murmurou para os amigos e saiu correndo.

Passou pelos corredores e pessoas da festa sem notar expressões, as vozes ou o que estavam fazendo. A única coisa que queria era saber o quanto daquelas fofocas eram verdades. Neji não poderia fazer isso com ela, estavam juntos há alguns meses e estavam apaixonados. Tinha certeza disso apesar dele não falar, mas não podia acreditar que ele a trairia com alguma garota tão ridícula quanto a Kin.

Subiu as escadas correndo e seguiu pelos corredores escutando atrás de cada porta. Ele só poderia estar em algum quarto decidiu. Sentiu as lágrimas virem até os olhos, mas reprimiu-as. Nada de chorar até encontra-lo. Só então poderia saber se era verdade ou não.

Oh Deus, pensou. E se o encontrasse com outra...

Sentiu o coração disparar e um forte enjoo subir pelo estomago o que a fez parar para respirar. Quando se sentiu melhor seguiu o caminho olhando e escutando. Havia um barulho de conversa atrás de uma das portas e sem pensar duas vezes abriu-a.

As mãos foram até a boca para abafar o grito de nojo eu saiu de seus lábios.

Lá estava o homem que amava com apenas a calça jeans de pé diante da cama onde se encontrava sentada na beirada a garota morena, com apenas as roupas intimas.

Seu interior gritou, mas nada saiu de seus lábios apenas duas lagrimas escorreram dos olhos castanhos.

- Tenten eu... – Neji tentou dizer, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Você não presta Neji Hyuuga. – Falou calmamente mesmo querendo gritar e matar a vagabunda da garota que estava olhando-a com a expressão de superioridade.

- Eu... – Neji olhava-a com sofrimento nos semblante.

- Tarde demais. – Falou enquanto mais lagrimas caiam de seus olhos. – Você pode aproveitar mais da festa eu já entendi o recado.

Deu as costas fechando a porta atrás de si e sentindo o seu corpo amolecer pela dor. Nunca imaginou que pudesse doer tanto. Correu pelo corredor querendo achar Hinata e sair dali o mais depressa possível. Escutou a porta sendo aberta e Neji gritar por ela, mas não deu ouvido e continuou sem conseguir distinguir o caminho devido às lágrimas que embaçavam a visão. Chocou-se em alguém e caiu sentada sentindo o coração se despedaçar.

Escorava-se há algum tempo na parede gelada do banheiro que fazia seu corpo ficar frio, mas não queria sair tão cedo. Afinal o Naruto estava fazendo companhia a sua amiga tímida que parecia gostar muito do loiro.

Escutou um barulho forte de porta batendo e depois somente um grito. Mas tinha certeza que a voz máscula falara o nome de sua amiga Tenten.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e deu um passo para fora olhando para o lado de onde achara que vinham as vozes. Viu a cabeleira castanha e depois sentiu o choque de um corpo ao seu o que a fez cair sentada no meio do corredor. Viu que a pessoa havia caído ao seu lado e virou-se depressa se surpreendendo ao ver a amiga com o rosto coberto de lagrimas.

-Tenten...

A morena virou-se e olhou-a espantada, mas no fundo aliviada.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntou preocupada enquanto levantava e ajudava a amiga cambaleante a fazer o mesmo.

- Não. – Respondeu Tenten chorando. – Preciso sair daqui Sakura. Ajuda-me?

- Claro Ten. – Respondeu pegando a amiga pelo braço ajudando-a já que podia sentir o quanto ela estava mal.

- Eu... – Chorou ainda mais a morena.

- Tudo bem. – Respirou fundo apesar de sentir o coração apertar ao ver o sofrimento da amiga. – Vou leva-la a minha casa.

- Sim. – Tenten passou as costas da mão livre pelo rosto molhado de lagrimas enquanto começavam a descer as escadas.

- Você terá que me ajudar... – Falou vendo o quanto a outra cambaleava devido às doses de bebida sorvidas anteriormente.

Deu um passo descendo o primeiro degrau e ajudou a morena a fazer o mesmo sempre a segurando pelo braço, amparando-a. No segundo passo Tenten desequilibrou e por pouco não caiu e levou-a junto, mas por sorte conseguiu colocar o pé no corrimão e ampara-las.

- Sakura. – Escutou a voz forte chama-la e voltou seu olhar para o inicio da escada.

- Sasuke. – Falou sentindo o coração acelerar.

Passou o braço da amiga sobre o ombro para melhor ampara-la enquanto Sasuke subia as escadas até elas.

- O que aconteceu? – O moreno olhava-a fixamente.

- Eu não sei exatamente. – Falou preocupada. – Mas vou leva-la para minha casa. Acho que é o melhor a se fazer.

- Sim. – Respondeu serio olhando para Tenten. – Você está bem Tenten?

A morena apenas balançou a cabeça e cambaleou ainda mais deixando algumas lágrimas cobrirem as bochechas.

- Acho que isso é um não. – Respondeu o garoto.

- Ela precisa descansar primeiramente. – Falou olhando para a amiga que estava chorando calada. – Quanto você bebeu Ten? – Perguntou à amiga.

- Não sei ao certo Sah. – resmungou em meio aos soluços a morena.

- Eu a ajudo a leva-la. – Sasuke olhava-a nos olhos.

- Obrigada. – Falou simplesmente enquanto o moreno passava o outro braço da garota por sobre os ombros.

- Vamos lá Tenten precisamos da sua ajuda. – Sasuke falou calmamente para a garota.

Descemos as escadas com um pouco de dificuldades chegando enfim no andar inferior. Olhei para os lados em busca de um lugar onde a garota pudesse sentar e que ficasse longe daquele aglomerado de pessoas.

- Vamos leva-la para aquele canto. – Sasuke gritou por sobre a música enquanto apontava o local adivinhando os pensamentos da rosada.

- Oh certo. – Gritou de volta.

Caminharam até o local e deixaram Tenten atirar-se sobre a cadeira ali encostada.

- Oh Deus como farei para leva-la sozinha. – Murmurou a si mesma enquanto observava a amiga chorar. – Preciso achar Hinata. – Pensou alto.

- Eu posso ajuda-la. – Falou o moreno observando-a seriamente.

Olhou-o intrigada e acabou por fixar o olhar nos olhos negros e profundos do moreno. Sua respiração falhou e pode jurar que a de Sasuke também.

- O que esta acontecendo?

Assustou-se e desviou os olhos ao escutar a voz da amiga.

- Ino! – Olhou para a amiga que estava com o rosto pálido e o olhar sofrido apesar de estar definitivamente com a voz preocupada.

- O que foi que aconteceu com a Tenten? – Ino olhava de Tenten para Sakura e depois para Sasuke.

- Ela bebeu e o resto eu não faço ideia. – Falei confusa e um pouco assustada. – encontrei-a lá em cima correndo e chorando.

- Tenten? – Ino chamou a morena que estava com as mãos no rosto.

- Estou ouvindo Ino. – Falou a garota chorosa. – Só quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Pode escutar o soluço alto apesar das mãos cobrirem totalmente o rosto delicado da morena.

- Alguém a machucou? – Ino perguntou preocupada.

- Não quero falar disso! – Tenten ergueu o rosto mostrando as marcas das lagrimas em sua pele bronzeada.

- Certo. – Ino estava com a expressão ainda mais triste. – Sasuke irei com elas.

Olhei para minha amiga loira que encarava o namorado seria.

- Esta bem Ino. – Sasuke falou firme.

- Não precisa Ino. – Falei calmamente. – Só preciso que ache a Hinata e ela me ajudará.

- Não mesmo. – Ino falou convicta. – Vocês irão precisar de mim.

Ino sabia ser teimosa quando queria então não relutou ainda mais.

- Então poderia chamar a Hinata?

- Onde ela esta?

- Deixei-a com o Naruto no jardim dos fundos da casa. – Respondi simplesmente.

- Como é? – Ino me olhava apavorada. – Você deixou a Hinata sozinha com aquela anta?

- Eu precisava ir ao banheiro. – Dei de ombros.

- Vocês estão falando do meu amigo. – Sasuke disse calmamente. – Ele não machucaria nem uma mosca.

- Ah claro. – Ino falou irônica. - Mas com certeza mataria uma de tédio de tanta burrice.

- Ino! – A repreendeu.

- Não gosto quando fala mal de algum dos meus amigos Ino, principalmente quando este é o Naruto. – Falou rudemente.

- Tanto faz. – A loira respondeu irritada dando as costas e saindo atrás de Hinata.

- Ela parece estar irritada com algo. – Falou sem pensar.

- Sim. – Sasuke confirmou as suas suspeitas.

Olhou para o moreno e recebeu o olhar de volta.

- Aconteceu algo. – Falou por fim enquanto desviava o olhar para Tenten.

- Eu sei que você poderá ajuda-la. – O moreno falou fazendo-a o olhar novamente.

- Acho que sim. – Mordeu o lábio inferior devido ao nervosismo de ter o moreno por perto.

- Eu tenho certeza. – Respondeu Sasuke dando um sorriso de canto. – Vou dar uma volta pela casa para ver se não acho mais nada irregular.

- Sim, obrigada por ter me ajudado com a Tenten. – Falou olhando para as mãos.

- Sempre as ordens rosada.

Viu-o se distanciar em meio às pessoas e sentiu o coração voltar ao normal. Não conseguia entender o que era isso que estava sentindo.

- Tenten!

Olhou para o outro lado e viu Hinata andar rapidamente ao lado de Ino e Naruto. Sorriu ao perceber que o loiro estava ao lado da morena olhando-a como se preocupado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Hinata ao chegarem perto.

- Eu não sei. – Sorriu dando de ombros. Já não aguentava mais aquela pergunta. – Mas esta na hora de irmos.

- Oh claro. – Hinata falou rapidamente.

- Vamos para minha casa. – Olhei para as duas garotas.

- Não precisam de ajuda? – Naruto perguntou, mas podia ver o olhar dele sobre Hinata.

- Não. – Hinata respondeu timidamente.

- Está tudo certo Naruto. – Falei sorrindo de forma agradecida.

- eu peguei o sobretudo dela. – Ino apontava para Tenten.

- Ótimo. – Sorri pegando o casaco e colocando sobre os ombros da morena. – Vamos Tenten?

- Sim. – Tenten tinha a expressão triste.

Ino e Hinata ajudaram-na a levantar. Todas a levávamos para minha casa sentindo que precisávamos ter uma conversa sobre os acontecimentos.

Saímos da casa de Sasuke e pude sentir todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem pelo frio que fazia no lado de fora. Minha roupa não ajudava em nada, já que ainda estava com a roupa de animação. Quis ficar com ela, pois Sasuke adora e diz que fico sexy assim. Nunca me arrependi de fazer algo para animar meu namorado, mas desta vez estava e muito.

Tenten estava ainda grogue e a cada passo que dávamos ela cambaleava um pouco. Tudo bem que também havia bebido, mas não a ponto de não conseguir andar sozinha. A Sakura e a Hinata ajudavam no trabalho de carregar a morena até casa ao lado e mesmo assim parecia algo muito difícil.

Olhei para a casa da minha amiga rosada e percebi que as luzes estavam apagadas, o que só podia significar uma coisa... A tia Hana estava de plantão.

- Sah sua mãe esta trabalhando? – Perguntei para a rosada.

- Sim. – Ela falou baixo.

Ótimo, pensei. Seria melhor assim pelo menos não ouviríamos sermão da mãe da Sah por estamos carregando uma amiga praticamente bêbada.

Sakura abriu a porta da casa e nós entramos levando a Tenten direto para o andar superior mais precisamente no quarto da rosada, onde a deitamos. Hinata, como uma boa amiga preocupada, retirou o calçado da morena e a cobriu com uma coberta enquanto a outra apenas se ajeitava e dormia.

Sorri ao ver o quanto de carinho uma tinha pela outra, o que me fez lembrar a amizade que tinha com a Sakura. Virei e deparei-me com os verdes de minha amiga a me encarar. Sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Acho melhor descermos. – Sakura disse calmamente.

- Eu ficarei aqui com ela. – Hinata falou enquanto apontava com a cabeça a morena que dormia profundamente.

- está bem. – Sakura sorriu para a outra. – Se ela acordar nos chame. Irei preparar um chá para todas nós, deixar um café e aspirinas prontas para a Tenten quando despistar.

- Obrigada. – Hinata sorriu para a rosada.

Fiquei em silencio apenas a observar os gestos das meninas, principalmente os de minha melhor amiga.

- Você pode me ajudar Ino? – Sakura me olhava firmemente, diferente do modo como ela estava olhando para Hinata.

- Sim. – Falei por fim, apesar de querer sair correndo.

Descemos as escadas lado a lado, mas sem dizer uma só palavra. Podia sentir a preocupação nos movimentos de Sakura. Ela irá me encher de perguntas e terei que responder, pois não conseguirei negar tudo a ela afinal somos como irmãs, nos conhecemos bem.

Entramos na cozinha e me sentei na cadeira que tinha ali enquanto a via encher a chaleira de água e coloca-la a esquentar no fogão.

- Pode me contar.

Foi tudo o que ela disse enquanto ainda estava de costas para mim.

- Sakura... – Murmurei sem querer contar algo tão doloroso.

- Eu sei que aconteceu algo, Ino. – Ela agora estava apoiada com os quadris no balcão da pia e me olhava intensamente. – Vejo em seus olhos que chorou.

- Você sabe que, às vezes, as pessoas choram. – Falei tentando desconversar e entrar na área de filosofia.

- Não você. – Sakura disse cruzando os braços. – Você não é do tipo que chora por chorar. – Suspirou alto. – Vamos Ino, me conte o que lhe deixou triste na festa?

Respirei fundo e soltei o ar de uma vez baixando a cabeça e encarando meus pés. Ainda bem que a casa de Sakura estava bem aquecida, pois quase não sentia mais meus dedos.

- Eu fui atacada, ou quase isso. – Disse por fim depois de pensar se era certo ou não.

- Como é? – Sakura estava na minha frente agora. – Por quem? Como?

- Lembra que fiquei com um amigo do irmão do Sasuke não é? – Falei olhando agora para minha amiga que se abaixara e ficara de joelhos na minha frente.

- Sim lembro. – Suspirou Sakura.

Sabia que a rosada não gostava quando eu falava dos caras com que traia Sasuke, apesar dela nunca ter me dito nada.

- Pois é, o amigo dele Deidara, estava na festa e me ameaçou. – Falou rapidamente sentindo a dor da violência em sua alma. Sem pensar colocou a mão sobre o local onde Deidara apertara seu braço. – Foi horrível.

- Oh meu Deus, Ino!

Sakura estava com as mãos no meu rosto enquanto sentia as lagrimas descerem pela minha face.

- Ele tentou me estuprar, Sah. – Chorei ainda mais e me joguei nos braços de minha amiga.

- Que garoto idiota! – Sakura falou. – Temos que falar isso para o Sasuke. Ele saberá o que fazer.

- Não! – Falei rápido me afastando da rosada. – Se ele souber que fiquei com o Sasori não irá me perdoar. – Lágrimas grossas ainda caiam.

- Ino você quase foi estuprada e o idiota ainda lhe deixou hematomas. – Sakura apontava para o braço da outra.

- Eu sei, mas consegui escapar e agora está tudo bem. – Falei omitindo a parte em que o Gaara me ajudou.

- Amiga... – Sakura disse pesarosa abraçando-a forte.

- está tudo bem Sah. – Sorri me afastando e limpando as lagrimas com as costas da mão.

- Mesmo? – A rosada olhava-a firmemente. – Tem certeza?

- Tenho Sah. – Sorriu amigavelmente. – Você é a melhor amiga que se pode ter.

Observei a rosada sorrir timidamente e olhar para baixo sinal de que estava envergonhada.

- Ei. – Chamei-a e recebi a atenção novamente. – Obrigada por me escutar.

- Sou sua amiga e você sempre poderá contar comigo. – Sorriu Sakura. – e se quiser podemos nos juntar e dar uma surra nesse garoto.

Sorriu alto fazendo com que a amiga a acompanha-se.

- Não precisa afinal ele pode ser perigoso. - Abraçou a amiga fortemente e voltou-se para o fogão. – Acho que a água está fervendo.

- Oh é verdade. - Sakura correu até o fogão desligando-o

Ficou a observar a amiga preparar uma bandeja com três xícaras de chá e uma de café. Além da cartela de comprimidos e uma barra de chocolate meio amargo.

- Adoro chocolate. – Sorri ao ver a bandeja pronta.

- É para comermos, nos fará sentirmos melhores. – Sorriu à rosada. – Principalmente você e a Tenten. – Sorriu alto.

- Ok já entendi, engraçadinha. – Falei fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

- Vamos subir.

- Sim.

Seguimos de volta ao quarto e encontramos a Hinata abraçando uma Tenten que chorava desesperadamente.

Aquilo cortou meu coração e não pude deixar de pensar que aquela garota, assim como as outras que estavam naquele quarto, não mereciam sofrer. Nós não merecíamos sofrer por homem nenhum.

Largou a bandeja em cima da escrivaninha clara e seguiu até os pés da cama onde estavam Hinata e Tenten, que chorava e soluçava muito. Sentou do outro lado da amiga e passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados desta. Observou a expressão de tristeza e ódio no olhar de Ino que estava em pé diante da cama apenas observando aquela cena deplorável.

- Calma Tenten. – Hinata dizia preocupada. – Se não parar de chorar não poderemos lhe ajudar.

Olhou para a morena que tinha a fala mansa e calma apesar de estar nervosa. Ela queria transmitir confiança a amiga, o que estava dando certo já que Tenten afastou-se um pouco, largando o corpo da amiga.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou enquanto via o olhar de tristeza profunda nos olhas achocolatados.

- Eu quero morrer. – Disse Tenten deixando mais lágrimas caírem.

- Não fale besteiras! – repreendeu Ino.

- Você precisa desabafar Ten. – Hina falou compreensiva. – O que ele te fez. – Falava seria.

- Ele é um monstro Hinata. –Soluçou a morena.

- Oh Deus! – Exclamou em tom baixo. Será que o tal Deidara havia feito algo com a Tenten? Perguntou-se.

- Quem fez o que com você? – Ino estava preocupada, provavelmente pelos mesmos motivos.

Tenten limpou as lagrimas com as costas das mãos, visivelmente irritada.

- O idiota do Neji! – Gritou alto e em bom som.

Todas ficaram em silencio e as expressões eram diferentes em cada rosto. A loira estava de boca aberta em choque, enquanto Hinata apenas baixou o olhar tristemente e eu provavelmente estava com os olhos arregalados, pois podia senti-lo ressecar.

- Você e o Neji estavam juntos? –Ino foi a primeira a falar.

- Sim, Ino. – riu debochadamente Tenten. – Por incrível que pareça o todo metido a gostosão e popular se interessou por umazinha como eu. – Apontava para si mesma. – Pelo menos durante um tempo.

- Eu falei que não era uma boa ideia Tenten. – Hinata disse muito baixo.

- Eu sei Hina! – exclamou furiosamente a morena. – Mas eu o amava! -As lagrimas voltaram a descer pelo rosto moreno da garota. – O amava demais.

- Oh certo o que exatamente aquele moreno idiota fez? – Ino estava brava.

- Eu vi ele com a Kin em um dos quartos da casa do Sasuke. – Murmurou olhando para as mãos.

- Então foi por isso que você estava correndo? – Perguntei mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim. – Lagrimas desciam em silencio pelas bochechas da garota.

- Oh Tenten... – Falei passando os braços em torno da minha amiga.

- Os homens são idiotas mesmo. – Ino disse rapidamente. – Nós temos que mostrar quem é que manda para eles compreenderem.

- Como se fosse fácil. – Hinata murmurou.

- E quem disse que era? – Ino disse convicta.

- Pois eu acho que existem garotos maravilhosos e outros que não prestam para nada. – Disse encarando a loira.

- O Neji foi perfeito comigo, Sah. – Sorriu tristemente a morena. – Eu achava que ele me amava. – Suspirou.

- Ele te disse que te amava? – Perguntou Ino.

- Não, mas agia como se me amasse. – Tenten escorou a cabeça nos ombros da rosada.

- Eu também achei que ele amasse Tenten. – Hinata falou intrigada. – Sabe as atitudes dele com relação a ela nos levavam a crer isso.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Ino.

- Ele a olhava sempre preocupado. – Hinata deu de ombros.

- Mas não fazia questão de assumir. – Tenten disse. – Achei que ele precisasse de um tempo para se entender.

- Talvez ele precise. – Falei olhando docemente para minha amiga que tinha o semblante sofrido.

- eu acho é que ele precisa é que você mostre quem realmente é Tenten Mitsashi! – Ino disse animada.

- Você acha? – Tenten sorria começando a se animar.

- Tenten... – Falei preocupada e pude ver que Hinata também estava.

- Olha só eu tive uma ideia. – Sorriu animadamente Ino.

- Ino! – Repreendi minha amiga.

- Calma Sah está tudo sobre controle. – Sorriu. – Eu acho vocês mulheres lindas e maravilhosas, não só por fora como por dentro também. – Ino disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Você o que? – Tenten estava espantada.

- Obrigada. – Hinata sorria tímida.

- Mas precisam urgentemente mostrar o que tem escondido. – Ino complementara.

- Olha só Ino você esta passando dos limites. – Falei ficando brava.

- Não acho. – A morena estava com as lagrimas do rosto secas.

- Viu só?

Ino olhava-me superior o que me fez bufar.

- Continuando... – Ino sorriu. – A Sakura é ótima em cantar e vocês?

- Bem eu me viro bem eu acho. – Sorriu Tenten. – Sempre me apresentei quando criança em um coral junto com a Hina.

- É, mas éramos pequenas e isso faz tanto tempo... – a menina de olhos perolados mexia as mãos nervosas.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu a loira animada. – Na segunda feira irão as três fazer um teste para entrarem no clube de canto da escola.

- Eu já disse que não...

A loira cortou o que ia dizer só para variar um pouco.

- Ah vai sim Sakura minha Best friend.

- Sabe que achei uma boa ideia? – Tenten sorria animada. – Assim poderei mostrar um pouco do que sou capaz ao Neji e ele irá se arrepender amargamente por ter feito isso comigo.

- Ten você não é assim. – Hinata dizia nervosa. – não sei se seria capas de fazer algo desse tipo Ino.

- Eu não farei. – Disse convicta.

- Por que não? – Tenten perguntou. – Tem medo de algo Sakura?

- Não mesmo. – Respondi firmemente. – Não gosto de me aparecer e...

- Deixa de ser chata. – Ino sorria. – Você ama cantar Sah. Por que não fazer isso em publico? As pessoas tem que ver esse seu talento maravilhoso.

Olhei para as três meninas que me admiravam sorrindo animadas.

- Vocês querem mesmo fazer isso? – Sentia-me pressionada, mas podia ver que elas estavam empolgadas até mesmo a Hinata. – Irei pensar.

- Sakura. – Hinata disse baixo. – Se você cantar eu também canto. – Sorriu amigavelmente.

- Mas por que não quer fazer isso só? – Perguntei confusa.

- Não quero ser a única tímida por lá. – Falou olhando para os pés. – Fora que acho você uma inspiração.

Sorri amigavelmente e abracei minha amiga em agradecimento. Senti os braços das outras duas em volta de mim e o abraço que era para ser simples tornou-se um abraço de um quarteto amigo.

**Mais um capitulo postado.**

**Gente só para avisar que postarei uma vez por semana. Provavelmente na sexta ou no sábado. ;p**

**Ok?**

**Obrigada pelos reviews e desculpem não ter respondido, mas estou meio que sem tempo. XD**

**Bjaum e espero reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Um dia após o outro

O sol brilhava, os passarinhos cantavam e o despertador tocava sem parar. Sentou na cama descobrindo parte do corpo e desligando aquele barulho chato. Podia escutar do lado de fora passos dos empregados que provavelmente já estavam arrumando os quartos desocupados. Levantou e colocou o uniforme, penteando em seguida os longos cabelos negros e a franja que tapava sua testa.

Sorriu olhando-se no espelho e prendeu uma mecha com o pregador de borboleta. Passou as mãos pela pele da face e ficou satisfeita em não ter nada que precisasse encobrir com maquiagem. Passou o gloss rosado nos lábios delicados sentindo-se satisfeita.

Ajeitou novamente o uniforme sobre o corpo e pegou a mochila na escrivaninha. Saiu do quarto encontrando o primo caminhando pelo corredor.

- Bom dia. – Falou friamente sem olhar para o garoto que fez sua amiga chorar tanto a dois dias atrás.

- Bom dia. – Neji disse serio enquanto andava.

Desceu as escadas brancas e foi até a sala de jantar onde já se encontrava posto a mesa do café. Largou a mochila no caminho, em cima da mesa do hall e seguiu até seu lugar, ao lado do pai, na grande mesa.

A família estava toda ali reunida. Na cabeceira o senhor Hyuuga e ao lado Neji, ambos com a face seria e concentrada. E ao seu lado ficava Hanabi sua irmã mais nova que tinha oito anos.

- Bom dia. – Falou ao pai e a irmã que já se encontravam comendo.

- Bom dia. – Hanabi falou sorridente olhando para a irmã.

Sorriu em resposta e tomou um gole do chá servido pela empregada.

- Você irá hoje com seu primo. – Hiashi falou serio.

- Por quê? – Perguntou docemente.

- Por que o motorista estará ocupado comigo. – Respondeu friamente encarando a filha mais velha. – Não gosto quando perguntas tanto.

- Desculpe. – Falou baixando a cabeça.

- Hump. – Hiashi mudou a direção do olhar para o sobrinho. – Está tudo bem para você?

- Sim tio. – Neji falou frio encarando o tio.

- Ótimo. Agora comam antes que cheguem atrasados.

Ninguém falou mais nada e quando estava pronta levantou-se junto de Neji. Deu um beijo na irmã e saiu rumo ao carro prateado do primo. Sentou-se no banco do carona e colocou o sinto.

Ficou olhando pela janela sem conseguir dirigir a palavra ao outro. Estava zangada pelo que este fizera. Nunca forma amigos íntimos, mas sempre se importaram um com o outro. Depois que ele e Tenten começaram a se envolver ficaram um pouco mais unidos, mas aquilo se desfizera assim que o moreno traiu a amiga. Não era do tipo de guardar rancor ou gritar com alguém, mas não suportava a ideia de que alguém pudesse magoar outra pessoa principalmente se estas pessoas fossem suas amigas.

Lembrou-se da conversa que teve por algum tempo com Naruto e acabou por sorrir de canto. Não foi nada fenomenal o papo, mas já era alguma coisa.

- Você não falará comigo por quanto tempo? – Neji falava enquanto dirigia.

- Não sei. – Falou sem encarar o primo. – Mas no momento estou chateada o suficiente para não conseguir falar com você.

- Hinata eu não...

- Tudo bem Neji. – Disse rapidamente. – Não quero saber de suas desculpas ou mentiras. – Suspirou. – Eu confiei em você assim como Tenten. Agora prefiro que você nos deixe em paz. – Disse tudo em tom baixo, porem firme.

- Farei o que pediu. – Neji falava friamente.

Chegaram à escola e saltou do carro rapidamente. Caminhou até a árvore onde geralmente Sakura ficava. Encontrou as garotas lá a conversarem animadamente, apesar de poder ver que o olhar de Tenten estava distante e magoado.

- Bom dia garotas. – Disse mostrando uma animação que não tinha.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu Sakura me olhando interrogativamente.

Sorri para a rosada e balancei a cabeça em sinal positivo, confirmando que continuava com a ideia de entrar para o clube.

Ouvi a rosada suspirar e voltar sua atenção as outras meninas, mais precisamente a Ino que falava empolgada.

- Então as três irão fazer o teste hoje não é? – Ino disse rapidamente e dando um pequeno pulo.

- Sim. – Tenten disse convicta e sorridente. – É hoje que começamos a mostrar o que somos capazes.

- Oh Deus. – Sakura murmurou fazendo cara de sofrida. – Não sei por que concordei com isso.

- Ah vamos lá Sakura, anime-se! – Ino riu-se.

- É Sah. – Sorri encorajando-a mesmo que precisasse desse apoio também. – Vamos arrasar. – Sorri timidamente.

- É isso aí Hina! – Tenten sorria animada.

- Já sabem o que vão cantar? – Ino perguntou curiosa.

- Sim. – Disse sorrindo.

- E o que é? – Tenten perguntou também se roendo de curiosidade.

Sorri alto o que contagiou as outras que também se riam.

- Surpresa. – Disse por fim.

- Isso não vale. – A loira fazia birra. – Estou tão curiosa.

- Vai ter que esperar até à tarde. – Ri.

- e você testuda? – A loira perguntou à rosada.

- Ainda não sei. – Deu de ombros a outra.

- Você não ensaiou em casa? – A morena de coques perguntou apavorada.

- Não. – Respondeu à rosada.

- Como você consegue ficar calma assim? – Perguntei sem entender, afinal fiquei quase o domingo inteiro ensaiando.

- A Sakura se garante. – Ino disse rindo-se.

- Você deve ser muito boa mesmo. – Tenten sorriu ainda mais.

- Ou não. – A rosada riu. – Talvez eu não queira passar neste teste.

- Você irá dar o seu melhor Sakura! – repreendeu a loira. – Não quero nem saber.

- Certo, porquinha. – Debochou a rosada.

- Olá garotas.

Olhamos para o lado da aonde vinha a voz que nos cumprimentara e se encontrava uma loira de quatro rabos nos cabelos.

- Oi Temari. – Sorriu Ino para a amiga. – Deixa-me apresentar minhas novas amigas. – Ino gesticulava. – Esta é a Sakura, a Tenten e a Hinata.

Sorri em comprimento a outra líder que também sorria para nós.

- Prazer meninas.

- Elas irão fazer o teste para entrar no clube. – Sorriu Ino. – Por que não aproveita e faz também?

- Ino já disse que não sou boa nessas coisas, o meu negocio é dançar. – Sorriu Temari.

- Mas você tem uma voz forte e muito bonita. – Ino fazia beiço.

- Irei pensar certo? – Temari sorria assim como todas as outras.

- Ótimo, te vejo à tarde também.

- Hump.

Todas caímos na risada e fomos para a sala de aula conversando. Sinceramente estava muito ansiosa para ver como seriam as apresentações à tarde.

A primeira aula foi com o professor Kakashi e ele estava muito empolgado falando sem parar, o que dava muito sono. Observou que alguns alunos literalmente dormiam na sala e sorriu de canto por não ter esta capacidade. Afinal não conseguia cochilar com alguém falando sem parar.

O sinal soou e todos aproveitaram para conversar. Estava sentindo-se entediada e irritada, já que não queria fazer aquele teste para entrar no clube. Suspirou alto e apoiou a mão na bochecha.

- Estou vendo que está chateada. – A loira estava sentada na cadeira ao lado.

- Não enche Ino. – Resmungou.

- Acho que está na fase do irritada. – Ironizou a loira.

- O que quer? – Perguntou encarando a amiga.

- Poxa Sah não fique brava comigo. – Fez beiço.

- hum. – Voltou a apoiar a cabeça no braço.

- Escuta o que tenho a dizer, certo?

- Vai em frente. – Fez um gesto com a mão desocupada.

- Olhe para a Hinata.

Suspirei e virei a cabeça para olhar minha amiga de olhos de anjo. Ela estava animada e sorria com Kiba e Lee que pareciam ter falado algo muito engraçado.

- Eu nunca a percebi tão confiante e animada. – Ino acrescentou.

- É. – Murmurei.

- Agora olha a Tenten.

Fiz novamente o que minha amiga loira pediu e encarei a morena de coques que apesar de ter tido o coração despedaçado estava sorridente e confiante, com seu nariz empinado.

- Ela também está confiante em entrar e mostrar ao trouxa do Neji o que perdeu. – Ino acrescentou rapidamente. – E sabe o que é mais incrível nisso tudo?

Fiz que não com a cabeça.

- É que até mesmo a Temari vai se apresentar depois que ficou sabendo de vocês. – Sorriu animada. – Estou insistindo nisso a meses e nada.

- Hum. – Murmurei.

- Elas fazem isso por que você também irá Sah. – Sorriu Ino.

Suspirei cansada e quase derrotada.

- Pois eu acho que elas fazem isso por você. Por que elas querem ser parecidas contigo Ino. – Disse convicta.

Ino sorriu ainda mais e balançou a cabeleira que hoje estava solta.

- Não amiga. – Colocou a mão sobre a minha que estava estendida em cima da mesa. – Você tem que se olhar melhor no espelho. – Sorriu. – Você tem o dom de animar e consolar as pessoas até mesmo quando não fala uma única palavra.

Olhei para baixo envergonhada, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. Nunca imaginei-me sendo uma pessoas assim. Geralmente me sinto normal e sem graça, mas pelo que Ino acabou de falar tenho algo a mais.

Levantei a cabeça encarando os olhos azuis na minha frente. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Amo você Ino.

Abraçamos-nos e pude sentir meus olhos marejarem.

- Não vamos chorar. – Ino disse sorridente apesar de ter os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Sim. _ Sorri.

- Isso quer dizer que irá fazer o teste e será uma das nossas melhores cantoras? – Ino dava pulinhos na cadeira.

- É acho que sim. – Sorri timidamente.

- Isso! – Pulou da cadeira me dando um beijo amigável na bochecha. – Até depois. – Correu até a professora Kurenai que entrava na sala e falou algo antes de sair.

- Aonde aquela louca vai? – Perguntei-me em voz alta.

- E quem sabe? – Gaara estava passando ao meu lado naquele momento.

- Hum. – Falei olhando-o de canto.

- Queria falar contigo. – Gaara estava meio sem jeito.

- Fale. – Disse dando de ombros apesar de sentir meu coração disparar por estar conversando com um dos garotos mais lindos da escola.

- Eu fiquei meio preocupado com a Ino. – Ele disse sem jeito e meio envergonhado.

Minha resposta foi muda alem de arquear a sobrancelha.

- É que ela não me parecia bem na festa então pensei que pudesse me dizer se ela está melhor apesar de ser notado que sim. – Falou tudo rápido sem respirar.

- Oh. – Sorri. - Ela irá ficar bem, não se preocupe. – Sorri ainda mais ao notar a preocupação evidente do ruivo. – Ela é forte, uma das garotas mais fortes que conheço.

- Sim ela é. – Murmurou o ruivo. – Eu só queria pedir que não... Você sabe...

- Oh claro. – Sussurrei sorrindo amigavelmente. – Não falarei nada para ela.

- Obrigada Sakura.

- De nada Gaara.

Sorri sem jeito vendo ele se afastar e acabei por olhar para trás por onde o ruivo lindo se dirigia. Meus olhos se desviaram por alguns segundos e pude notar que Sasuke me encarava serio. Senti um arrepio descer pela coluna e parar na nuca, então me voltei para a minha aula preferida ignorando aqueles olhos negros.

Correra até o professor Asuma e avisou que teria para aquela tarde algumas candidatas para entrarem no clube. A princípio o professor ficou meio aéreo, mas então sorriu e abraçou-a feliz. Afinal as chances de entrarem nas regionais e nas tão sonhadas estaduais estava cada vez mais perto.

Voltou para a sala sorrindo alegremente, tinha certeza que Sakura seria um arraso. O clube era bom e todos que estavam ali tinham talento, mas faltava algo para que ficasse perfeito. A entrada de novas vozes seria o glacê do bolo, mas ainda queria os garotos populares cantando. Isso sim seria muito problemático, como diz Shikamaru.

Suspirou e deixou morrer o sorriso. Um passo de cada vez então chegaria lá.

Bateu na porta e abriu-a devagar.

- Com licença Kurenai.

- Entre Ino. – Kurenai passava um texto no quadro branco.

- Obrigada.

Entrou e sentou no seu costumeiro lugar. Olhou para frente e viu as amigas escrevendo sem parar compenetradas na atividade. Sua mente não queria parar e por causa disso não conseguia se concentrar. Estava eufórica e animada, precisava falar logo com os outros do clube.

Rasgou uma folha do caderno grosso e partiu-o em pedaços. Escreveu rapidamente a mesma coisa em todos os pedaços e passou as pessoas devidas. Ficou então a esperar as reações.

Shikamaru fez um gesto afirmativo com a mão e sussurrou depois no intervalo. Sorriu em resposta ao amigo que parecia animado apesar da cara de tédio. A próxima reação foi a de Karin que estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Sorriu debochada para a outra líder que mostrou o dedo do meio. Kin e Tayuya apenas olharam-na com os olhos arregalados e fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Então olhou para seu moreno. Ele parecia pensativo ou até mesmo entediado, mas nada em sua expressão podia ser ligada ao bilhete que avisava o nome das garotas que fariam o teste.

Suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no braço. O dia seria longo e emocionante.

Estava sentindo-se triste por dentro e tentava a todo custo mostrar que não estava nem aí deixando sorrisos e expressões animadas aparecerem em sua face morena. Suspirou quando o som que mostrava que o intervalo chegara soou.

- Ei Tenten você esta bem mesmo? – Kiba perguntou preocupado chegando perto da morena.

- Oh sim. – Sorriu abertamente fingindo.

- Certo. – Respondeu o outro saindo com os amigos Lee e Sai.

Suspirou novamente o que não passou despercebido pela amiga mais próxima.

- Você não está legal. – Hinata olhava-a ternamente.

- Não, mas não irei mostrar isso para o idiota achar que estou sofrendo por ele. – Disse firme enquanto via os populares saindo inclusive Neji. – Urgh. – Sentia como se uma faca cravasse em seu coração.

- Estou preocupada, você parece abatida. – Hinata falou preocupada enquanto pousava a mão na bochecha antes morena.

- Só estou um pouco cansada. – Sorriu sem graça. – Acho que é castigo por ter bebido tanto no sábado.

Hinata sorriu amigavelmente sacudindo a cabeça e a cabeleira.

- Olá garotas. – Sakura acenava enquanto chegava perto.

- Oi. – Disse sorrindo para a rosada.

- Como esta Ten?

- Bem Sah. – Sorriu tristemente. – O que acham de irmos sentar lá fora no gramado?

- Ótima ideia. – Sakura respondeu alegre.

Saímos da sala caminhando tranquilamente, mas podia ver que as minhas amigas também estavam com o pensamento longe já que não falavam.

Chegamos ao pátio e sentamos perto da grande arvore onde já podia se ver como nosso ponto de encontro.

- Irá cantar não é Sah? – Perguntou curiosa com esperanças que a amiga não tenha desistido. Tinha certeza que se a rosada não fosse mais a Hinata seria a primeira a cair fora e por sua vez não teria corajem de fazer isso sozinha.

- Irei. – Sorriu amigavelmente a rosada. – Apesar de estar morrendo de vergonha.

- Ah eu também. – Hinata sorria amigavelmente. – E se não gostarem de mim? – Falou deixando o sorriso morrer.

- Ah fique quieta Hina, você tem uma voz angelical. – Falei animada e sorridente.

- é mesmo Hina? – Sakura também tentava animar a outra.

- Na verdade não é para tanto meninas. – O rosto de Hinata estava vermelho pela vergonha.

- Ah é? – Sorriu cutucando a rosada. – Espere só para ver hoje a tarde Sah.

- Estou curiosa. – A rosada sorriu animada.

Ambas riram-se da cara vermelha de Hinata.

- Sem graça vocês. – Hinata disse acabando por rir também.

Olhou para as amigas e sentiu-se animada. Por incrível que pareça quando estava com elas podia deixar de pensar na dor que Neji havia deixado em seu ser.

- O que foi Tenten? – Sakura perguntou seria.

- Nada. – Balancei a cabeça sorrindo.

- Acho que irei comprar algo para beber. – Hinata disse sorridente. – Estou com sede de suco de uva.

- Hum. – Falei sentindo meu interior clamar por algo também.

- Ah Hina poderia comprar um suco de laranja para mim? – Sakura pediu entregando o dinheiro para a morena.

- Sim. –Sorriu Hinata. – E você Tenten? Não vai querer nada?

- É estranho já que sempre come alguma coisa. – Sakura disse encarando-a.

- Não, eu estou com fome. Mas parece que tem um embrulho no meu estomago. – Disse sentindo um pouco de náuseas. – Nunca mais bebo, ajudem-me a lembrar disso.

Olhei para Hinata que sorriu e saiu para ir ao bar.

- Você não quer ir à enfermaria? – Sakura me olhava preocupada.

- Oh não estou bem. Só bebi demais no sábado.

Sorri para minha amiga sentindo a náusea passar.

- Você tem certeza Tenten? – Sakura ainda me olhava. – Qualquer coisa que sentir de diferente avise-me para que possa te ajudar.

- Certo, filha de enfermeira. – Sorri animada. – Já até passou a náusea.

- Sei. – A rosada fez cara de irônica.

Sorri para ela e deitei-me na grama sendo acompanhada pela amiga. O bom de estar com a Sakura ou a Hinata é que ambas apreciam o silencio, assim podia pensar. Apesar de que pensar em uma horas dessas, depois de ter ganhado um par de chifres, ter o coração partido por quem mais ama, ter bebido muito e por isso estar enjoando, ter uma apresentação a tarde para mostrar o que é capaz, não é muito aconselhável. Afinal pensar em tudo isso não faria bem a si mesma. Pensar em Neji só a faria sofrer ainda mais.

- Você acha que sou burra por amar quem não me ama? – Quando percebi já tinha falado aquilo.

- Não. – Sakura era sincera e direta nas palavras. – Nós mulheres temos o dom de amar pessoas erradas.

- Você acha? – Perguntei olhando as nuvens no céu.

- Sim. – Sakura suspirou. – Darei um exemplo simples.

- Sim. – Estava agora curiosa.

- A Ino. – Murmurou a rosada.

- Ino? – Estava ainda mais curiosa.

- Sim. – sussurrou. – Ela não ama Sasuke, mas fingi amar. – Pelo menos é o que eu penso.

- Hum. Ela parece estar bem apaixonada. – Disse por fim.

- É, mas não é como outros casais. – Sakura sorriu tristemente. – Por que eles ficariam com outros se o amor estivesse em seus corações?

- Isso é verdade. – Suspirou alto e tristemente. – Não entendo por que trair se a pessoa que ama esta ao seu lado.

- É isso que quero entender. – Suspirou a rosada. – Agora só me faça um favor Ten.

- Sim. – Murmurei.

- Não conte essa conversa para ninguém.

- Certo. – Sorriu sentando-se e olhando para a amiga. – Não sou do tipo fofoqueira.

- Fico mais tranquila. – Sorriu à rosada.

- Cheguei. – Hinata segurava duas garrafas de suco pequenas.

- Oba! – Sakura esticou o braço e pegou seu suco.

Aconteceu muito depressa quando dei por mim já estava correndo para o banheiro. Droga de bebida! – Pensei.

**Mais um cap para vcs se deliciarem. XD**

**Obrigada pelas reviews me deixaram super feliz! E espero ansiosamente por mais.**

**Sauhsuahsuhasuhaushauhs**

**Bjaum ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

Nervosismo

Ao redor as garotas passavam e como sempre nos olhavam com malicia e desejo, afinal éramos os homens mais requeridos e fonte de amor da maioria das garotas daquela escola. Aproveitei e dei uma olhada em um grupo que estavam nos paquerando descaradamente e sorri malicioso sendo correspondido pela garota loira.

- Ei quem são Neji? – Naruto praticamente gritou ao ver para onde olhava.

- Sei lá. – Dei de ombros.

- Como se isso importasse. – Gaara falou malicioso já de olho em uma morena deliciosa.

- Vocês não prestam mesmo. – Naruto ria alto enquanto falava.

- Não mesmo, muito menos você. – Sasuke falou serio enquanto apenas encarava as garotas.

- Que bonito, garotões. Acho que vou trazer um babador.

Sorri ao escutar a voz feminina mais firme que conheço.

- Olá Temari. – Disse olhando-a.

Ao seu lado estava Ino com os braços cruzados e encarando Sasuke que só agora se deu conta da namorada.

- Oi Ino. – Disse o moreno já abraçando a namorada.

- Fala aí irmãzinha. – Gaara encarava a irmã.

- Oh foguinho. – Sorriu Temari animada.

- O Sasuke falou que teremos candidatas para o clube de canto? – Ino disse animada olhando os rostos ao seu redor.

- Não. – Gaara disse frio.

- Pois é irmãozinho eu serei uma. – Sorriu Temari presunçosa.

- Serio? – Gaara sorria debochado. – Acho que será o caus.

Todos os garotos riram.

- Cala a boca Gaara! – Temari falou brava.

- Aí não irrite a Temari. – Falei fingindo seriedade apesar de estar morrendo de rir interiormente.

- Aí quem são as outras garotas? – Naruto estava visivelmente curioso.

- A Sakura, Hinata e Tenten. – Sorriu Ino olhando-o.

Sentiu o sangue descer da face. Afinal o que a morena de coques queria provar entrando para o clube? Nunca a ouvira cantar, apesar de terem ficado muito mais tempo na horizontal enquanto estavam juntos. Sorriu intimamente lembrando-se dos momentos com a menina durona e mandona, mas maravilhosa em todos os quesitos.

- Nossa nunca poderia imaginar elas fazendo algo assim e em publico. – Naruto sorria animado. – Gostaria de poder ver.

- Não. – Ino falou sorrindo debochada. – Somente os alunos que já estão no clube e é claro os que irão fazer a audição poderão estar presentes na sala.

- Ah Ino. – Naruto fez beiço. – Por favor.

- Nada disso. – Sorriu ainda. – Só se você quiser fazer o teste. – Ino olhou para suas unhas como se estivesse analisando-as.

Dava para ver que a loira estava só jogando e o tonto do Naruto poderia nem perceber.

- Não sou tão burro. – Naruto sorriu animado. - Mas acho que irei pensar no convite, loira.

- Não acredito! – Gaara falou alto e chocado. – Irá entrar para um clube sendo que não dá conta nem dos estudos?

- Não se meta foguinho. – Ino rebateu fulminando o ruivo com o olhar. Depois se voltou para o loiro. – Irei esperar Naruto. – E deu uma piscadela que fez Sasuke revirar os olhos.

Chegaram ao grupo às três garotas mais atiradas da escola, mas gostosas e totalmente pegáveis como diz Gaara.

- Ninguém merece! – Bufou Karin emburrada.

- O que foi? – Temari perguntou calmamente apesar de poder ficar irritada dependendo da resposta delas.

- Teremos que assistir aquelas garotas tentando entrar para o clube. – Respondeu a ruiva irritada.

- É. – Kin disse enquanto se aproximava e roçava levemente o braço no meu.

- Elas devem ser horríveis assim como o modo com que se vestem. _ Tayaya sorriu fazendo as outras duas sorrirem também.

- Não acredito que estão falando isso. – Ino revirou os olhos visivelmente entediados. – Aposto como as garotas serão maravilhosas e estou falando de todas.

- Duvido que alguma entre. – Sorriu maliciosamente Karin enquanto dava uma olhada para Sasuke.

- Ei cuide do é seu! – Ino protestou.

- Não estou fazendo nada loira. – Sorriu fingida a ruiva.

- Irei fazer o teste também Karin. Então não me ofenda se não quiser tomar uns esporos. -Temari mostrava o punho, irritada.

- Sem violência Tema querida. – Ino sorriu para a amiga e voltou-se para a ruiva. – e vocês, acho melhor se colocarem no lugar por que esta é a nossa chance de melhorarmos e muito.

- E posso saber como? Já que entraram uma muda, uma menina macho e a sem graça da Sakura?

Pode notar que Karin cuidou para não colocar o nome da Temari por medo de levar alguns tapas, afinal a loira era visivelmente forte. Mas não gostou do que ela falara de Tenten, a menina de homem não tinha nada muito pelo contrario. Sorriu malicioso sem nem ao menos perceber.

- Esta rindo do que? – Naruto falou ao seu lado com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Nada. – Disse deixando o sorriso de lado.

-Sei. – Falou por fim o loiro.

- Cale a boca Karin se não quiser ficar sem a língua. – Ino disse firme e em tom de voz alto.

- Ah é? – Perguntou Kin que ainda estava ao seu lado. – Por acaso está defendendo aquelas desajustadas Ino? – A morena inclinava o rosto com superioridade.

- Você é uma líder Ino não deveria andar com estas garotas. – Tayuya disse debochada. – Poderá ser mal falada ou até mesmo rebaixada.

As três amigas riram da cara pasmada das duas loiras.

- Acho que vocês estão só perdendo tempo. – Falou serio. – Primeiro escutem elas depois comentem, ou melhor, briguem.

Bufou ao ver que todas as garotas o olhavam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, afinal sem querer havia defendido as três meninas mais desajustadas da escola. Teria que sair dali antes que começassem as perguntas.

- estou indo nessa. – Virou-se para sair, mas parou e virou-se ao escutar o grito de Ino.

- Oh Deus. – Ino estava com a mão em frente aos seios.

- Calma Ino. – Sasuke estava com o braço protetor em torno da cintura fina da loira que olhava para o outro lado do pátio.

Seu olhar parou onde uma morena corria com o rosto pálido e as amigas a seguiam.

- Ela parece estar passando mal. – Temari falou preocupada.

- Levei um susto com seu grito Ino. – Naruto disse enquanto olhava para aquele lado do pátio. – Ela parece estar querendo vomitar.

- Inexperiência. – Tayaya falou debochada. – Deve estar passando mal de nervosismo.

- Não. – Ino disse convicta. – Ela não me parece do tipo de passar mal por algo assim.

Isso realmente era verdade. Todas as vezes que conversaram ou namoraram Tenten sempre foi certa do que estava fazendo. Nervosismo era algo que não pertencia ao vocabulário dela.

- As pessoas, as vezes, não aparentam o que são. – Sasuke disse para a namorada.

- Ela me assustou. – Ino resmungou. – Vou lá com elas. Você vem Tema?

- Oh sim.

Ino beijou Sasuke nos lábios e saiu andando com a amiga ao seu lado.

- Acho que teremos uma a menos para a audição. – Karin disse em tom de maldade enquanto encarava Sasuke.

A ruiva não perdia a oportunidade de dar em cima do amigo, pensou. Ninguém merece.

- Então Neji. – Murmurou ao seu lado Kin. – O que acha de brincarmos mais esta noite? – Perguntou à morena enquanto o olhava com malicia.

Seu olhar foi da morena a sua frente para onde havia passado Tenten há poucos instantes, voltando para a morena novamente.

- É por que não? – Sorriu malicioso passando a mão pelo quadril da garota, mesmo querendo que o corpo fosse de outra morena.

Chegou à escola no horário que Ino havia passado a elas, quando ainda estavam no banheiro da escola ajudando Tenten a colocar tudo o que havia comido no dia anterior para fora, e ouvindo-a dizer que não beberia nunca mais na vida.

Suspirou preocupada já que a amiga ficara muito mal e depois parecia nem ter tido todo aquele enjoo e vomitado tanto. Mordeu o lábio e continuou a andar pelos corredores pensando na amiga de coques.

- Olá Sah. – Escutou uma voz doce perto de si.

- Oi Hina. – Sorriu para a amiga que caminhava apressada e por isso estava sem fôlego.

- Correu? – Sorriu para a morena.

- Um pouco, mas estou completamente nervosa. – A menina tinha as mãos tremendo.

- Calma. _ Sorriu.

Pararam diante da porta que as levaria a sala de som. Bateu levemente e esta foi aberta pelo moreno com cara de tédio.

- Olá garotas estávamos esperando-as. – Shikamaru sorriu animado.

- Oi. – Disse por fim sendo imitada por Hinata.

- Sentem meninas. – O professor Asuma estava escorado na parede ao lado da porta.

A sala era ampla e coberta por espelhos. Em um lado tinha uma pequena arquibancada de três bancos e do outro, vários instrumentos, inclusive um piano negro. Ficou olhando para a quantidade e variedade quando foi interrompida por uma voz as suas costas.

- Hoje o clube de musica não virá devido à audição.

Voltou-se para a voz encarando um par de olhos negros.

- Olá. – Sorriu simpática.

Sasuke sorriu de canto e sentou-se ao lado de Ino na arquibancada deixando-a a alguns metros.

- Olá garotas e garotos. – Asuma estava de pé em frente a arquibancada o que a fez sentar na primeira fila ao lado de Tenten.

- Como está? – Cochichou para a amiga.

- Bem melhor. – Tenten sorriu animada.

Sorriu em resposta e voltou sua atenção ao professor que falava sem parar.

- Nós teremos hoje a audição de alguns inscritos, como devem ter notado. – Sorriu o professor apontando os novatos. – E se tudo sair certo teremos mais cinco novos cantores no clube o que é o maximo!

Alguns do clube sorriram animadamente, como Ino e Shikamaru.

- Faremos as apresentações na seguinte ordem. – Asuma limpou a garganta. – Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Naruto e Sakura. Está claro?

- Sim. – Tenten respondeu sorridente.

- Ótimo. – Asuma sentou na primeira fileira e apontou para frente. – Vá em frente querida Hinata.

Minha amiga estava mais pálida do que o normal e consideravelmente tremula, mas respirou muitas vezes antes de levantar. Parou em frente a todos e sorriu tímida.

- Poderei usar um instrumento professor? – Perguntou enquanto encarava Asuma.

- Sinta-se a vontade. – O professor respondeu ainda mais animado e sorridente.

- Obrigada. – Sussurrou.

Hinata foi até o piano, o que causou espanto em todos nós presentes. Sentou e testou o instrumento antes de tocar algumas notas. Estava de lado para o pequeno publico o que provavelmente deixou-a mais tranquila.

- Tocarei My imortal. – Disse por fim.

Tranquei minha respiração e mordi o lábio com força para poder apreciar a musica que viria a seguir. Hinata teria que ser muito boa para chegar no alcance de notas e tocar ao mesmo tempo. Instintivamente dei a mão para Tenten e apertamos os dedos com força para que a morena se saísse bem.

Forças Hina, pensei.

Os olhos perolados da menina se fecharam enquanto os dedos antes trêmulos agora passavam pelas teclas formando sons maravilhosos aos ouvidos.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_(Estou tão cansada de estar aqui_

_Reprimida por todos meus medos infantis_

_E se você tiver que ir, eu desejo que vá logo_

_Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui, e isso não vai me deixar em paz)_

Sorriu sentindo os olhos marejarem. A amiga tocava com o coração e a alma, não tinha como não se apaixonar. O som da voz dela era como se houvesse um anjo tocando sua harpa. Olhou para Tenten ao seu lado e sorriu ainda mais ao ver a morena de boca aberta animada.

- Ela é ótima. – Tenten sussurrou tão baixo que precisei fazer leitura labial.

Apenas confirmei com a cabeça voltando à atenção a morena que se mantinha de olhos fechados.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_(Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar_

_Essa dor é tão real_

_Existem muitas coisas que o tempo não pode apagar_

_Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_

_Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_E segurei sua mão por todos estes anos_

_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)_

O professou puxou as palmas encerrando com a perfeita apresentaçao da morena que apenas abriu os olhos e sorriu timida para todos.

- Esteve otima Hinata. – Asuma falou animado. – Fez Ino chorar.

Olhei para minha amiga loira que sentava-se entre Temari e Sasuke, e chorava como uma crinaça.

- Foi lindo. – Ino disse entre sorrisos.

Sorri para a loira e depois voltei-me para Hinata que já estava parada ao lado de Tenten.

- Você foi demais. – Falamos Tenten e eu juntas.

- Obrigada meninas.

O professor pigarreou e piscou para Tenten que acenou em afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Lá vou eu. – Disse sorrindo.

- Boa sorte. – Hinata cochichou.

- Obrigada. – Tenten disse animada e voltou-se ao professor. – está tudo certo?

- Sim. – Asuma foi até o violão pegando-o e ajeitando a alça por sobre os ombros largos. – Vamos nessa Tenten?

O professor sentou em um banco assim como Tenten.

- Sim. – Sorriu animada. – Cantarei Pressure do Paramore.

Fiquei animada com o possível agito com o acústico desta musica.

- Boa escolha. – Escutei Temari falar também animada.

Tenten piscou ao professor que começou a tocar animado a musica escolhida pela morena de coques.

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

_'Cause I fear I might break_

_And I fear I can't take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake_

_Feeling empty_

_(Me diga onde foi parar o nosso tempo_

_E se ele foi bem gasto_

_Apenas não me deixe adormecer_

_Me sentindo vazia novamente_

_Porque eu temo que posso ceder_

_E eu temo que não possa aguentar_

_Esta noite vou deitar e ficar acordada_

_Me sentindo vazia)_

Sorri escutando Hinata balbuciar que Tenten era boa. Ino começou a bater palmas e quando vimos todos estavam fazendo isso apesar de Karin e as suas seguidoras fazerem de mau gosto.

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_(Eu posso sentir a pressão_

_Está chegando mais perto agora_

_Nós estamos melhor sem você_

_Eu posso sentir a pressão_

_Está chegando mais perto_

_Nós estamos melhor sem você)_

Aos poucos a batida acalmou-se e Tenten ficou ali sorrindo.

- Então professor estou dentro? – Tenten perguntou sorrindo.

- Com certeza. – Sorriu Asuma de volta.

- Obrigada.

Levantamos sorridentes e abraçamos a amiga de coques.

- Você foi demais. –Hinata ria.

- Oh verdade. – Falei animada. – Vocês sao tao boas.

- Vamos continuar... – Asuma falou visivelmente animado devido as apresentações anteriores.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! Vlw mesmo XD

Espero que estejam gostando e que este cap os agrade.

Bjaum e ate o próximo ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Apresentação

Era notável a empolgação do professor Asuma o que era um verdadeiro milagre, já que nas ultimas vezes ele ficara resmungando o quanto precisavamos nos doar mais e melhorar. Agora o jovem professor estava ali sentado com o sorriso no rosto a esperar a proxima a se apresentar.

Ao meu lado Ino também sorria feliz por ter feito ótimas escolhas e principalmente ter conseguido mais alunos a participarem do clube. Desde o primeiro dia que esta veio lhe falando de reabrir o tal clube, podia se ver os olhos dela brilharem. Podia ser notado o quanto a loira amava cantar e participar de algo que pudesse ter um futuro promissor. Afinal haviam competições regionais e estaduais, que ajudavam a quem quisesse seguir com uma carreira vocal.

Era isso, pensei. A banda poderia ter mais chance se nós conseguissimos vencer os estaduais.

Abriu um sorriso e olhou para a direçao que estava Naruto. Por incrivel que pareça o loiro resolveu entrar para o clube depois de muita insistencia da Ino. Desde o principio a loira quiz levar os meninos populares para o clube, mas estava sendo um trabalho dificil. Agora tudo mudava, afinal era a chance deles aparecerem de alguma forma ao mundo.

Sorriu, pensativo o que chamou a atençao da namorada.

- O que é tao engraçado Sasuke? – Ino olhava-o desconfiada, mas sorridente.

- Eu? – Sorriu para a loira vendo-a suspirar com o ato, o que encheu o seu ego. – Acho que elas sao otimas. – Falei por fim.

- Espere até ver a Sah. – Ino disse convicta.

- Ah é? – Perguntei ainda duvidoso. – Acho que ninguem bate a Hyuuga.

- Pois está visivelmente enganado. – A loira sorria olhando para a frente onde Temari estava se preparando junto ao professor.

Olhei para a mesma direção de Ino e fiquei esperando o que a popular esquentadinha poderia fazer. A Hyuuga que fora a primeira fez a melhor apresentação até agora, seria dificil alguém superar.

- Apresentarei I kissed girl. – Temari falou sorrindo.

- Certo Sabaku, estaremos esperando.

Asuma foi até o radio onde colocou um CD provavelmente com a melodia para que a loira pudesse cantar.

Virei o rosto para observar a expressão de Shikamaru e me surpreendi ao ve-lo sorrindo de canto para a loira que fazia uns passos sensuais antes de começar a musica.

- Não babe. – Falei sorrindo de canto para Shikamaru.

- Cale a boca. – Sussurrou de volta o preguisoço sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar da loira.

Sorri ainda mais e voltei minha atenção a garota que começara a cantar sensualmente com uma voz forte.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Call my attention_

_(Isso nunca foi como eu planejei_

_Não era minha intenção_

_Eu fiquei tão corajosa, bebida na mão_

_Perdi minha discrição_

_Não é o que eu estou acostumada_

_Só quero te experimentar_

_Eu estou curiosa sobre você_

_Atraiu minha atenção)_

Temari abaixou um pouco flexionando os joelhos dando uma batida nas coxas grossas e musculosas, fazendo-nos sorrir ainda mais com a pequena brincadeira que foi com certeza muito sexy.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_(Eu beijei uma garota e gostei_

_Do gosto do brilho labial de cereja dela_

_Eu beijei uma garota só para experimentar_

_Espero que meu namorado não se importe_

_Pareceu tão errado_

_Pareceu tão certo_

_Não significa que estou apaixonada essa noite_

_Eu beijei uma garota e gostei_

_Eu gostei)_

Shikamaru puxou as palmas sendo acompanhados de todos os outros que estavam assistindo.

- Ela fez uma boa apresentação. –Ino disse sorrindo.

- Sim. – Respondi simplesmente dando de ombros já que a voz de Temari era forte e boa, mas não batia a de Hinata.

- Oras Sasuke ela foi divina. – Sorria Shikamaru bobamente ao meu lado.

- Sei. – Sorri maroto para meu amigo.

- O que foi? – Shikamaru parecia agora ter se flagrado do que falara.

- Nada. – Sorri ainda mais. – Vou fingir que nao escutei isso. – Dei dois tapinhas amigavelmente nas costas do outro.

Olhei para o outro lado onde estava sentada a ruiva que adorava me provocar e não fiquei surpreso ao vê-la serrando os pulsos irritada por perceber que teriam novas garotas no clube. As amigas tentavam acalmá-la sem sucesso, o que a fazia ficar ainda mais vermelha de raiva.

- Bom agora teremos o senhor Uzumaki. – Asuma sorria para o loiro que estava coçando a cabeça sorridente. – Me impressione garoto por que o pario por aqui está bem acirrado.

- É. – Naruto sorriu nervoso. – Vamos nessa.

O meu amigo loiro foi até o violão colocando a correa sobre o pescoço e braço para poder tocar de pé.

- Está pronto? – Asuma perguntou.

- Me diz que ele canta bem, por favor. – Murmurou Ino ao meu lado, mas foi ouvida pelo preguiçoso também.

-Sim. – Disse revirando os olhos.

- Não quero passar por ridícula que não sabe diferenciar uma voz maravilhosa de uma horrivel. – Falou sem graça a loira.

- Aí loira, acalme-se. – Shikamaru ria. – Até agora você acertou, entao não precisa se preocupar tanto.

- Valeu Shika. – Ino disse por fim ficando em silêncio.

Naruto respirou fundo como sempre fazia antes de começar a tocar e alongou os dedos girando os pulsos logo após.

- Sim professor. – Respondeu por fim.

Vamos lá Naruto, pensei sorrindo. Se ele entrar com certeza os outros também estão dentro.

O som que saía do violão era bonito, apesar do loiro não tocar tão bem já que seu instrumento era a bateria. Ele sorria com os olhos fechados como se apreciasse o que ouvia e realmente a musica que Naruto escolhera era muito bonita.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

_(Em algum lugar além do arco-íris_

_Lá no alto,_

_Há uma terra com a qual eu sonhei_

_Em uma canção de ninar._

_Em algum lugar além do arco-íris_

_Os céus são azuis,_

_E os sonhos que você ousa sonhar_

_Realmente se tornam realidade.)_

Escutei um suspirou baixo de Ino e olhei-a pelo canto dos olhos, encontrando-a com lagrimas nas bochechas.

- É lindo. – Ela disse quando percebeu que a observava.

- O que? – Sussurrei de volta enquanto passava o olhar por todos que estavam sentados. As garotas tinham os olhos brilhantes e algumas, como Hinata e Ino, choravam.

- A musica e como o Naruto a canta. – Ino murmurou em meio aos soluços baixos. – É simplesmente lindo. – Suspirou.

- Hm.

Não conseguia compreender esse lado tão emotivo das mulheres, afinal era só uma musica.

Olhou para o loiro que continuava tocando de forma firme e agora olhando para o publico.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_(Algum dia eu vou desejar sob uma estrela_

_E acordarei onde as nuvens estão atrás_

_De mim._

_Onde os problemas derretem como balas de limão_

_Bem acima dos topos das chaminés_

_É onde você me encontrará._

_Em algum lugar além do arco-íris_

_Pássaros azuis voam._

_Pássaros voam além do arco-íris._

_Por que então, por que eu não posso?)_

A música terminou e as garotas bateram palmas entusiasmadas e algumas limpavam os olhos, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

- Foi maravilhoso Naruto. – Ino disse alto enquanto batia palmas e sorria.

- Obrigado. – O loiro ficou levemente vermelho e sentou-se na arquibancada.

- Realmente Uzumaki você me surpreendeu, mas acho que tenho que me acostumar. – Sorriu Asuma dando de ombros. – Fico imaginando o que mais verei neste clube.

- Somos capazes de muita coisa. – Disse Ino com convicção.

- Sim. – Asuma sorriu para a loira. – Agora temos nossa ultima apresentação. – Olhou para a rosada. – Sakura Haruno...

Percebi o quanto a garota tremeu antes de levantar.

- Você foi à única que não me procurou para pedir ajuda. – Asuma falava para a garota como se estivesse a repreendendo. – Não tenho nem ideia do irá fazer.

- Desculpe professor, mas achei desnecessário. – Sakura respondeu sincera e um tanto envergonhada.

- Acha que é boa o suficiente para não precisar de ajuda?

Escutou a voz da ruiva que sorria debochada ao lado das amigas.

- Todos nós precisamos. – Kin falou sorrindo de canto.

- É rosadinha. – Tayuya sorriu da garota.

- Não foi isso. – Sakura tremia levemente a voz. – Eu só não achei que, bem...

- Tudo bem Sah. -Escutou Ino gritar ao seu lado para defender a amiga.

Olhou para as três garotas que permaneciam com o sorriso zombeteiro. Karin lhe lançou um olhar sensual e mordeu a boca deixando-o extasiado. Sorriu de canto correspondendo de uma forma simples aquele teste da ruiva. Olhou para Ino, mas viu que a loira não estava prestando atenção neles e sim na amiga.

- Certo, pode ir em frente Sakura. – Asuma gesticulou para o centro da sala.

- Obrigada. – Disse a menina envergonhada.

Observava Sakura que foi até o violão, deixado no pedestal por Naruto anteriormente, e colocou-o. Aquilo sim era uma surpresa. Quem poderia imaginar que a certinha, CDF e esquisita da rosada sabia tocar algo? Ou até mesmo cantar? A garota a cada dia que passava o surpreendia mais e principalmente o entrigava.

- Bom. – Disse Sakura olhando para as proprias mãos.- Cantarei a música Nobody's Home.

- Vai lá Sah! – Ino gritou animada.

As primeiras notas começaram a soar de forma perfeita e bem tocada, nao pude deixar de perceber. As mãos que antes pareciam trêmulas agora estavam firmes, assim como a voz que agora saía pela boca rosada.

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_Eu não poderia te dizer por que ela se sentiu_

_(Daquela maneira_

_Ela sentiu isso todos os dias_

_E eu não pude ajuda-la_

_Eu só a ví cometer_

_Os mesmos erros novamente_

_O que está errado, o que está errado agora?_

_Muitos, muitos problemas_

_Eu não sei de onde ela veio_

_De onde ela veio)_

Ela puxou o ar sorrindo levemente ao olhar na minha direção. Não sei exatamente se olhava para mim ou para Ino, mas nao pude deixar de encará-la. Ali na minha frente a menina timida e sem graça mudava completamente, se transformando em um ser além do que podemos ver ou perceber. Ela se iluminava ao cantar, era notável o gosto e o amor que tinha pela musica.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes, broken inside_

_(Ela quer ir pra casa, mas ninguém está em casa_

_É onde ela se encontra,arrasada por dentro_

_Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir_

_Secar suas lágrimas, arrasada por dentro)_

Olhei ao redor por um breve momento e pude ver o sorriso em Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Temari. Naruto estava com a boca aberta e um leve sorriso se formava. Shikamaru parecia absorto em pensamentos, mas seus olhos estavam ficos na rosada. O trio de líderes estavam com expressões incrédulas como se não acreditassem no que viam a sua frente. Entendia os sentimentos de cada um ali, mas não pode deixar de pensar que aquela garota era o futuro do clube.

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reason why (why)_

_You've been rejected (you've been rejected)_

_And now you can't find_

_What you left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_(Abra os seus olhos_

_E olhe ao seu redor_

_Encontre as razões_

_Você foi rejeitado_

_E agora você não consegue encontrar_

_O que você deixou pra trás_

_Seja forte, seja forte agora_

_Muitos, muitos problemas_

_Eu não sei de onde ela veio_

_De onde ela veio)_

Asuma estava sério e concentrado, mas a expressão do rosto era suave. Nada de rugas na testa ou batida de dedos no queixo.

Sorriu e olhou para a garota que possuia a voz mais linda que já escutara. Nao tinha como definir aquela voz. Era uma mistura de todas as garotas que estavam ali no clube. Não era uma voz forte e nem tao melodiosa, era simplesmente perfeita.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home_

_That's where she lies, broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to go_

_To dry her eyes, broken inside_

_(Ela quer ir pra casa, mas ninguém está em casa_

_É onde ela se encontra,arrasada por dentro_

_Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir_

_Secar suas lágrimas, arrasada por dentro)_

Agora ela parara de tocar e mordia o lábio nervosa deixando-os ainda mais rosados. Ino puxou as palmas que fizeram a garota ficar ruborizada pela vergonha.

- Se saiu muito bem Sakura. – Asuma falou para a rosada que guardava o instrumento no lugar.

- Obrigada professor.- Disse ainda envergonhada.

- Senta-se por favor.

- Sim. – Respondeu em tom de voz baixo a rosada.

O professor estava olhando-nos serio como se avaliasse cada um, enfim parou e sorriu.

- Sejam bem vindos novatos. – Asuma falou para todos que fizeram o teste.

- Então todos nós entramos? – Perguntou a morena de coques sorridente.

- Com certeza Tenten. – Asuma falou sorrindo amigavelmente.

As garotas da sala sorriram animadas se parabenizando, enquanto Shikamaru comprimentava Naruto. Sorri e fui até meu amigo dando leves tapinhas nas costas deste.

- Aí Naruto foi muito bem. – Sorri amigavelmente.

- Nossa Sasuke Uchiha fazendo um elogio? – Naruto sorria debochado. – É o verdadeiro milagre.

Nao pude deixar de sorrir da cara abestalhada do loiro assim como Shikamaru também nao pode.

- Cale a boca dobe. – Falei com o sorriso de canto.

Todos estavam sorrindo e conversando na sala, todos animados.

- Façam silencio para poder dar alguns avisos. – Asuma estava serio.

Imediatamente todos sentamos e ficamos em silencio.

- Teremos que praticar muito para entrarmos nas competições.

- Isso seria maravilhoso! – Ino estava animada com esta possibilidade.

- Sim, mas como disse teremos que ficar melhores, muito melhores.

- E o que faremos para melhorarmos professor? – Kin perguntou seria.

- Praticar e adquirir técnica. – Asuma tentava passar animaçao. – As outras equipes estao neste ramo a anos, então possuem muito mais técnica.

- É os garotos ainda tem problemas em cantar e dançar ao mesmo tempo. – Ino falou pensativa.

- Sim. – Asuma concordou. – Mas vocês garotas nao estão tão bem assim.

Ino cruzou os braços emburrada o que fez Karin sorrir debochada.

- Mas com novos componentes temos o mínimo para entrar nas regionais e mais dificuldades em ficarmos em harmonia.

O professor estava certo. Havíamos adquirido uma certa ligação com o passar do tempo, então conseguíamos cantar em harmonia. Mas agora tinhamos novos membros e por sinal um deles era o Naruto, que conseguia fazer muitas coisas idiotas quando animado. Ótimo estava vendo que nas proximas semanas teríamos mais aulas extras do que o normal e menos tempo para nós mesmos para podermos ter sincronia. Espero que vale a pena.

- Enquanto vocês conversavam coloquei neste saco, – O professor ergueu um saco azul para que todos olhassemos. – os nomes de vocês. Sortearei uma dupla a cada aula que terá uma semana para trazer uma pequena apresentação para os outros. Isso é claro será algo além do que teremos durante as aulas.

- Mas assim quase nao teremos tempo sobrando e... – Karin reclamava em tom de voz alto.

- Teremos que fazer isso se quiserem ganhar as regionais e entrar nas estaduais. – Asuma falou serio olhando-nos.

- Estou disposta professor. – Ino disse decidida com um sorriso empolgante.

- Eu também. – Temari sorria animada. – Afinal não sou do tipo que desisti.

- Fico feliz com isso. – Asuma sorriu para as duas loiras. – E os outros?

- Fiz o texte nao é? – Tenten sorria animada. – Vamos nessa!

- Bem eu também. – Hinata gaguejou para falar.

- Estou dentro. – Sakura sorriu timidamente e olhou para Ino que fez sinal positivo com o dedo indicador.

- Não vejo por que desistir agora. – Falei serio.

- Seria problematico. – Shikamaru bocejou.

- Preguiçoso. – Temari resmungou.

- Eu e as garotas também continuaremos. – Karin falou pelas amigas que apenas olhavam-na sérias.

- Estou empolgado demais para desistir. – Naruto sorria amplamente.

- ótimo. – Asuma sorriu. – Sabia que poderia contar com vocês.

O professor estava muito empolgado o que contagiava-nos. Sentia-me feliz por estar no clube, apesar de ter entrado por causa da Ino que nao parava de me atormentar. Mas no final foi uma das coisas que me faz mais contente.

- Bom sortearei a primeira dupla que apresentará na proxima semana. – Asuma falou sorrindo. – Terão que falar sobre sentimentos, entao usem a criatividade.

Todos encaramos o professor com espectativa, seria o nosso primeira trabalho diferenciado. Asuma colocou a mão no saco plastico e tirou dois papeis.

- Bom a primeira dupla é Sasuke e ... – Abriu o outro papel. – Sakura.

Olhei do professor para a minha parceira que estava com as costas retas. Nao podia ver a expressão facial já que estava sentado atrás da garota, mas dava para notar que ela ficara nervosa ou espantada.

- Então Sasuke e Sakura, reunam-se durante a semana e planejem algo. Estou confiando em vocês. – Sorriu o professor. – Acho que podem nos trazer algo muito bom.

- Sim. – Disse por fim. Na verdade estava ainda um tanto quanto assustado, mas faria aquela apresentação.

- Ótimo estão despensados. – Asuma falou alto.

Levantei e abracei Ino pelos ombros enquanto caminhavamos para fora da sala.

- Que legal fará com a Sah. – Ino me disse.

- Sim. – Respondi para a loira.

- Ficará mais fácil já que são vizinhos, nao acha Sasuke? – Perguntou-me sorrindo.

- Sim.

- Nossa você está muito antisocial hoje. – Ino fez beiço.

- Só estou pensativo, afinal tenho que criar algo para a apresentação. – Respondi desanimado.

- Peça ajuda para a Sah. – Ino olhava-me seria. – Ela é boa nisso.

- Ino querida, sua amiga nunca fez algo do tipo. – Falei irritado o que assustou a loira.

- Você está sendo grosseiro Sasuke. – Repreendeu-me a loira.

Bufei por que sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não a queria metida nisso.

- Isso eu resolvo, entendido? – Olhei-a ainda irritado.

- Quer saber Sasuke, faça o que acha melhor. – Ino virou de costas e saiu andando para longe, provavelmente até as amigas.

Ótimo, pensei, agora a garota rosada estava me fazendo brigar com Ino sem nem ao menos ter culpa nisso.

Saí praticamente correndo da escola. Não queria receber os elogios e criticas de Ino ou de qualquer outra pessoa. A unica coisa que pensava era em ir direto para minha cama e dormir, para poder nao pensar. Estava quase ganhando uma síncrope.

Respirei ao chegar em frente de casa sem encontrar ninguém que conhecesse. Abri a porta e praticamente me atirei para dentro. Subi as escadas correndo e joguei-me na cama macia e confortável, fechei os olhos e tentei nao pensar o que obviamente não funcionou.

Escutei batidas na porta que me assustaram-me.

- Filha.

Sorri ao escutar a voz de minha mãe.

- Mãe. – Falei uma unica palavra e Hana entrou pela porta sentando-se na cama ao meu lado.

- Você está bem? – Hana me perguntava preocupada. – Ino ligou e perguntou se já tinha chegado da escola e depois te vejo subindo as escadas sem nem olhar para os lados... – A mais velha passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Bem, isso me preocupou.

Fitei minha mãe de baixo, já que estava deitada, e pude ver os traços típicos de quando ela fica preocupada.

- Desculpe, é que pensei que estivesse no trabalho. – Sorri sem graça e muito desanimada.

- Oh desculpe querida. – Hana me olhava chocada. – Estou ficando pouco tempo em casa e principalmente com você.

- Oh mãe. – Falei em um suspiro fechando os olhos para conter as lagrimas.

- Oh querida.

Hana deitou-se ao meu lado e ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos.

- Sabe, eu fiz o teste para o clube de canto. – Falei por fim olhando para o teto.

- Você o que? – A voz da mais velha parecia apavorada.

- Eu... – Suspirei virando-me para poder fitar Hana. – eu fiz o teste e entrei no clube.

Minha mãe sorriu amplamente logo após digerir a informação.

-Não consigo acreditar! – Sorria alto. – Você fez o teste mesmo? Mas por que? Achei que não gostasse de fazer essas coisas e em publico.

Suspirei e voltei a olhar o teto do quarto.

- E não gosto, mas Ino me convenceu a fazer o teste.

- Hum. – Hana esperou uns instantes antes de prosseguir. – Por isso está tão desanimada querida?

- Não. – Falei simplesmente.

- Você nao quer fazer isso? – Hana me olhava agora debruçada sobre um braço. – Você não precisa filha.

-Eu sei, mas quero fazer. – Suspirei. – É que estou apavorada.

Olhei para minha mãe sentindo o rosto ficar molhado. Depois de muito tempo eu estava chorando novamente. Hana abraçou-me com força, libertando meus cabelos do penteado e acariciou-os.

- Você é divina filha. – Hana falava enquanto me abraçava. – Sua voz é incrivel e acho certo mostrar isso ao mundo.

- Mas tenho tanto medo mami. – Chorava sem parar agarrada a camisa da mulher mais velha.

- Shiu. – Falou para que fizesse silencio. – Escute-me Sakura Haruno.

Hana afastou-me e ficou a me fitar nos olhos.

- Você é maravilhosa e tem muito a mostrar, a descobrir. Agora se ficar aqui neste quarto presa com seus medos e incertezas, jamais irá encontrar o que procura.

Não conseguia desviar os olhos de Hana, afinal o que ela dizia era verdade. Eu sempre tive medo de aparecer de alguma forma, sempre fugindo. Agora é minha chance de crescer. Tinha que superar esses medos e incertezas.

- Você sempre amou cantar. – Hana continuava falando. – e sempre teve dom para isso. Não mostrar ao mundo é crueldade.

- Obrigada mãe. – Falei enquanto passava as mãos no rosto limpando as lagrimas. – Darei o melhor de mim.

- Eu sei. – Hana sorriu. – Eu sei que vai querida.

Abracei a mulher que me pos ao mundo fortemente. Tinha orgulho do que ela era, dos medos que infrentou para poder me criar sozinha.

- Você é uma guerreira mami e quero ser como tu. – Sorri e ela me apertou ainda mais em seus braços.

- Amo você pequena.

- Também te amo. _ Sussurrei sorridente.

- Agora o que acha de fazermos brigadeiro para comer mais tarde enquanto assistimos um filme de comedia romantica?

- Você não irá trabalhar? – Perguntei já sorrindo.

- Estou de folga. – Sorriu em resposta. – então faremos algo juntas.

- Seria maravilhoso.

- Então levante dessa cama e tire esse uniforme, coloque uma roupa confortavel.

Hana falou enquanto levantava da cama e ia até a porta.

- Te encontro na cozinha.

- Certo. – Respondi sorrindo enquanto esta desaparecia da minha visão.

Minha mãe é a melhor mulher que conheço, pensei sentindo o orgulho de tê-la tão perto de mim.

Levantei e fui trocar de roupa afinal hoje seria o dia da família.

Genteeeee, obrigada pelos reviews super fofos e empolgados! *-*

Fico feliz que todos estejam gostando. XD

Ando meio sem tempo para responder todos os reviews, mas leio cada um conforme vai dando e me empolgo cada dia mais. XD

Nada melhor do que ser reconhecido algo que se faz com amor neh? ;p

Bjaum e espero que tbm tenham gostado deste cap que pelo visto todos queriam ler urgente! heheeh


	16. Chapter 16

Música

O dia estava ensolarado e quente dava para perceber que a primavera se aproximava, o que era realmente muito bom. Os alunos usavam mangas curtas e conversavam na sombra, evitando o sol. Eu sempre fui diferente e adorava o sol então estava ali contemplando-o enquanto aguardava minhas amigas chegarem.

- Ei Sah desse jeito você vai se queimar.

Ino chegou e se jogou ao meu lado deitando no gramado.

- Eu sei. – Sorri de olhos fechados. – Mas ele ainda está fraco então dá para ficar assim.

- Está bem. – Murmurou Ino contrariada. – Mas quando você estiver cheia de rugas não venha reclamar para mim.

Sorri ainda mais e olhei para minha amiga.

- Você também está no sol Ino. – Ergui uma sobrancelha rindo debochada.

- Sim, para te fazer companhia. – Bufou a loira. – Está vendo o que faço por você testuda.

Sorri amigavelmente para minha amiga e fiz um coração com as mãos, que ajudou a melhorar o humos da loira.

- Está de TPM?

Quem perguntou foi a pessoa que chragava e fazia sombra em mim. Levantei o olhar para observar Tenten com seu lanche basico.

- Wou Ten desse jeito ficará obesa. – Ino falava nem um pouco discreta.

- Hum. – Resmungou a morena enquanto sentava-se. – Sempre comi bem Ino, fora que faço exercícios físicos.

- Não exatamente... – Hinata já havia sentado do outro lado e sorria para nós. – Ultimamente você anda faltando as aulas.

- Ah cala a boca Hina. – Murmurou a morena de coques enquanto engolia mais um pedaço de um enorme sanduíche. – Estava me sentindo mal e só foram duas aulas.

- Certo, então terá que repor essas duas só pelo que está comendo agora. – Ino ria da morena.

- Tanto faz. – Tenten respondeu enquanto bebia um gole de suco de uva.

- Não suporto suco de uva. – falei qualquer coisa para que o assunto mudasse e elas não brigassem.

- Eu também não. – Tenten falou pensativa.

- Mas você está bebendo suco de uva. – Ino falou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Me deu vontade hoje. – Sorriu a outra.

Tenten estava estranha a dias. Comia muito, estava sempre sonolenta e andava tendo enjôos, isso começava a me preocupar. Só tinha uma coisa que poderia estar acontecendo, mas precisava tirar as duvidas para poder dar a certeza a minha amiga pucca que parecia nao ter percebido ainda.

- Olá meninas. – Temari sentou ao lado de Tenten e sorriu para nós.

- Oi Tema. – Sorri para ela. – Acho que precisamos de um dia das mulheres o que vocês acham? – Perguntei animada com a ideia.

- Seria muito bom. – Ino disse sorridente. – Mas é estranho ver você querendo algo assim Sah.

- Por que? – Perguntei me fazendo de ofendida. – As pessoas mudam. – Sorri fingindo animação. – Não era o que você queria?

- Oh sim. Desculpa. – Sorriu sem graça Ino.

- Tudo bem. – Dei de ombros. – Então...

Meus olhos passavam por todas as meninas ali presentes e estas pareciam averiguar se era realmente uma boa ideia.

- Bem não vejo problema. – Temari sorriu dando de ombros.

- Nem eu. – Tenten também falou enquanto terminava de devorar o lanche.

- Bem acho que tudo bem, desde que seja lá em casa. – Hinata parecia sem graça ao falar aquilo.

- Por que? – Perguntei alarmada. Não podia ter ninguém em casa para que conseguisse descobrir alguns fatos.

- Bem meus pais viajaram neste final de semana e pediram para que ficasse em casa. – Hinata tocava os dedos indicadores envergonhada. – Eles não gostam quando saio sem ter eles por perto.

- Entendo. – Falei mordendo o labio inferior.

- Mas não vejo o problema de ser na casa da Hina. – Tenten falou de nariz empinado. – Se é por causa de mim e a historia com vocês sabem quem, isso não me importa mais.

Se não fosse boa em reconhecer uma mentira acho que acreditaria na morena, mas sabia que aquilo era uma grande encenação. Tenten ainda sofria, mas preferia se fazer de forte e se minhas suspeitas estivessem corretas ela iria precisar de toda a força do mundo.

- Então será neste sabado na casa da Hina. – Temari afirmou animada sem perceber o olhar triste de Tenten.

Ficamos mais um tempo conversando antes de dar o sinal para entrassemos na sala de aula.

- Hina. – Chamei a morena que estava já pronta para entrar.

- Sim Sah? – Hinata parou e me olhou.

- Eu preciso falar com você após as aulas. – Falei seria.

- Tem algo errado? – Perguntou preocupada.

- É o que quero descobrir. – Disse por fim. – Bem, você poderia me esperar para conversarmos?

- Sim. – Sorriu Hinata. – Peço para o motorista esperar.

- Obrigada, mas você não vinha para a escola com o Neji? – Estava curiosa.

- Sim, mas me recusa a conversar com ele desde o caso com a Ten. Então pedi aos meus pais para vir com o motorista.

- Hum. – Suspirei. – Acho melhor entrarmos.

- Sim. – Sorriu ela.

Entrei na sala e fui até meu lugar sentando-me. Dava para se notar que não era só a Tenten que sofria, mas a Hinata também. Deve ser difícil ignorar uma pessoa que cresceu e mora com você, mas ela faz isso pela amiga. Talvez um dia elas o perdoem ou talvez nunca. Podia farejar no ar que aquele breve romance dos dois ainda teria muita coisa para acertar e acontecer.

-Sakura.

Olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Sasuke a olhando fixamente.

- Sasuke. – Nao consiguiu falar nada além do nome do garoto.

- Queria saber que tipo de musica você gosta. – Sasuke olhava-a com um sorriso de canto.

- Ain. – Falei meio sem reação afinal adorava aquele sorriso do Sasuke. Não sabia quando comecei a gostar, mas apreciava.

- O que foi? Não sabe? – O moreno olhava-me ironico.

- Não... – Droga!- Sim! é que bem não sei como explicar algo assim.

- É facil. – Sorriu alto ele. – Só me diga que estilo gosta. Desde que não seja algo estranho.

Olhei-o espantada e quando vi já havia falado demais.

- Está me chamando de estranha né? –Perguntei séria.

- Não, quero dizer... – O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes.

- Tudo bem Uchiha eu sei o que, vocês populares, falam de mim. – Cruzei os braços brava.

- Está bem então irá me responder hoje? – Sasuke estava irritado.

- Gosto de todos os tipos de músicas. – Falei séria e olhei para frente, não queria mais papo.

- Certo irei pensar em algo. – Sasuke disse isso e saiu.

Idiota, pensei indignada. Me chamou de estranha e de incopentente, afinal "ele pensaria em algo".

- Urgh! – Resmunguei.

O que há com esse garoto? Acha que pode fazer tudo sozinho? Tinhamos que pensar nisto juntos, afinal eu teria que cantar.

Respirei fundo algumas e verifiquei que o professor não havia entrado ainda, então levantei para resolver esse pequeno problema.

Tentei falar com aquela idiota, estranha e com um corpo lindo que havia me deixado praticamente babando quando o vi. Mas ela não me ajudou em nada, muito pelo contrário, conseguiu é me irritar. Não que eu precisasse da ajuda dela. Só queria saber se ela tinha algum gosto específico afinal ela iria cantar também. Tudo bem que o início da conversa foi engraçado, já que a rosada ficava fazendo umas caras estranhas pela minha presença. Sei que faço as garotas terem reações estranhas, mas ver ela sem graça foi engraçado. Então do nada a garota ficou revoltada e irritante, ao meu ver claro.

- O que foi teme? – Naruto estava escorado na classe de Gaara e me olhava sorrindo de canto.

- Nada. – Resmunguei friamente.

- Ah é pois eu acho que o ninguém que ti irritou está vindo para cá. – Naruto apontou com o rosto para a rosada que caminhava em meio as fileiras de classe.

- Ela pode estar indo falar com a Ino. – Falei para o loiro.

- Não mesmo. – Falou convicto o loiro. – Ela está com a expressão fechada de que vai bater em alguém e duvido que esta pessoa seja sua melhor amiga.

- Hump.

A rosada caminhava decidida, com passos firmes e completamente seria. Podia ver uma pequena veia pulsando na texta coberta pela franja fina. O uniforme dela, como sempre, era alguns numeros maiores o que deixava a camiseta praticamente um vestido.

- O que está olhando Uchiha? – Sakura estava parada com as mãos na cintura, que dava para notar ser fina.

- Você. – Respondi frio. – O que quer? – Perguntei vendo-a abrir a boca e depois fechar.

- Olha só, eu acho que tivemos um pequeno mal entendido. – A rosada falava firme. – Temos que fazer o trabalho juntos.

- Não acho isso possível. – Falei olhando para os lados, observando Naruto sorrindo debochado e os outros garotos me olhando interrogativos.

- Escuta eu sou capaz de ajudar. – Agora ela cruzara os braços a baixo dos seios deixando a camiseta justa naquela parte.

- Droga! – Exclamei alto sem nem ao menos perceber.

- O que? – Sakura olhava-o com os olhos estreitos.

- Escuta Haruno, irei fazer isso sozinho. Depois te passo as ideias para ensaiar. – Falei rápido querendo me livrar da garota já que meus amigos estavam debochando de mim.

- Não mesmo Uchiha! – A rosada estava visivelmente irritada. – Já disse que ajudarei, afinal cantarei junto.

- Eu sei, ok? – Falei serio e me levantei. Pude perceber que ela era uns dois palmos mais baixa que eu. – Depois conversamos o professor está entrando.

Escutei ela bufar e virar-se muito rápida como se quisesse sumir.

- Wou realmente a Sakura está brava. –Naruto ria alto enquanto falava.

- Cala a boca dobe. – Respondi frio olhando-o.

- Não estou entendendo nada. – Disse Gaara enquanto olhava para Sakura já sentada no seu lugar.

- Nem eu. – Respondeu Neji sério.

- O teme tem que montar uma apresentação com a Sakura. – Naruto sorria. – E vocês não sabem como ela manda bem.

- E você sabe como? – Perguntou Gaara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Eu entrei para o clube. – Naruto deu de ombros.

- Você o que? – Neji falou de boca aberta.

- Entrei no clube. – Naruto respondeu firme. – E digo uma coisa, essas garotas cantam muito.

- Você viu o teste delas. – Gaara afirmou rolando os olhos.

- Exato. – Disse sorrindo de canto.

- Sasuke como vocês deixaram esse dobe entrar para o clube? – Neji perguntou.

- Simples. – Ino virou-se para eles. – O Naruto manda muito bem. – Sorriu e piscou o olho para o loiro que sorriu de volta.

- Não me diga... – Gaara sorria debochado. – Mas então o Naruto vai ter que dar conta de muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, o que duvido que consiga.

- A gente ajuda ele. – Ino sorriu e piscou para Temari que estava virada ao seu lado.

- É irmãozinho, ao contrário de certas pessoas, o Naruto é muito interessado e inteligente, além de ser talentoso.

Gaara e Neji soltaram uma gargalhada alto e debochada.

- Ei caras vocês estão é com ciúmes. – Naruto disse sorrindo dos outros dois enquanto abraçava as duas loiras.

- Eu? Com ciúmes de você? – Neji falou. – Nem morto.

- Hum. – Gaara olhava fixamente para outro lugar.

- Certo parem já com isso! – Falei decidido a terminar com a baderna. – Aqui a pouco o professor nos expulsará da sala.

- E você senhor Sasuke, quero que marque um dia para fazer aquele trabalho com a Sah. – Ela estava de braços cruzados e batendo o pé direito no chão em um ritmo irritante.

- E se fosse você não contrariava ela. – Temari falou apontando para Ino. – TPM feminina é fogo.

Olhei em volta e revirei os olhos.

- Falarei com a rosada mais tarde. – Resmunguei por fim.

- Ótimo. – Ino disse sorrindo e me dando um selinho. – Por isso você é meu namorado.

Os garotos ficaram vermelhos pela vontade de rir, mas o professor mandou todos sentarem e ficarem em silencio.

Droga, pensei. Ino estava me irritando utimamente e agora teria que aguentar a estranha que é uma icógnita para mim. Que ótimo dia.

Havia ficado frustrada na tentativa de fazer o idiota do Sasuke deixar-me ajudá-lo e agora estava aqui andando pelos corredores rumo a saída da escola e finalmente minha casa.

- Oi Sah. – Ino chegou praticamente correndo ao meu lado.

- Olá Ino. – Suspirei ainda um pouco irritada.

- Olha só, não deixe o Sasuke te intimidar. – Sorriu a loira enquanto caminhavamos. – Ele faz toda aquela pose de durão, mas na verdade ele não é assim.

- Ah é? – Perguntei debochada. – Ele praticamente me chamou de inútil. – Murmurei baixando o tom de voz. – Eu só quero ajudar Ino.

Parei no meio do corredor e esperei alguns alunos que estavam andando passarem. Assim que ficamos a sós continuei.

- Eu sei que não sou experiente ou boa e popular, mas queria muito tentar já que estou no clube. – Falei tristemente.

- O Sasuke irá pedir sua ajuda Sah, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Sorriu Ino me abrançando apertado. – Agora você tem que parar de se achar inferior.

Sorri para minha amiga.

- Está bem. – Murmurei.

- Acho bom. – Ino sorria. – Agora tenho que ir. Hoje tem treino das líderes de torcida. – Ino fez uma pequena careta. – E a capitã Karin está me enxendo a paciência pois ando desatenta demais.

Sorri pelas caretas que a loira fazia enquanto falava da chefe da líderes.

- Vai lá Ino.

- Beijos.

Observou a amiga correr pelo corredor rumo ao ginásio e virou-se para o outro lado em direção da saída. Caminhava olhando para os proprios pés pensando em como convencer o Uchiha a deixá-la participar na escolha da música.

- Sah!

Olhou para a pessoa que lhe chamava.

- Hina. – Sorriu para a amiga que estava ao seu lado sorrindo.

- Queria falar comigo lembra?

- Oh sim. – Falou batendo levemente na testa. – Estou com a cabeça meio cheia por causa desta maldita apresentação.

- Calma Sah. – Sorriu Hinata. – Você fará tudo muito bem.

- Obrigada. – Falou enquanto balançava a cabeça. – Bem o que queria falar com você era sobre a Ten.

- Hum. – Hinata baixou o olhar tristemente.

- Eu não se reparou, mas ela anda estranha nos ultimos dias. – Falei preocupada.

- Sim eu sei. – Hinata olhava para os pés como se eles fossem muito interessantes.

- Hina o que vou lhe perguntar pode ser algo que não queira responder, mas é para o bem da nossa amiga.

Hinata levantou a cabeça rapidamente e olhava-me com expressão assustada.

- A Tenten. – repirei fundo meio nervosa. – Ela e o Neji, eles...Bem... Transavam?

Hinata ficou vermelha e baixou a cabeça novamente.

- Eu sinceramente não sei Sah. – Murmurou.

- Hum.

- Eles se encontravam sempre no quarto do Neji, escondidos de todos e bem... Eles poderiam sim ter feito isso.

- Oh Deus. – Falei sentindo-me tonta.

- Sah...

Hinata agora me olhava preocupada, com os olhos arregalados.

- Você também desconfiou?

Ela me perguntava triste.

- Sim. – Resmunguei. – Acho que teremos que conversar com ela.

- Sim. – Hinata estava com os olhos vermelhos como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento.

- Ei Hina. – Falei abraçando-a. – Teremos que ser fortes pela nossa amiga.

- Ela nem percebeu, a tonta. – Hinata murmurava abraçando-me.

- É percebe-se.

Nos separamos e sorrimos uma a outra.

- Sabado falaremos com ela, todas juntas. – Sorri tentando animar a morena.

- Eu não consiguiria sozinha. – Hinata sorriu amigavelmente.

- E não precisa. Faremos isso unidas. – Olhou para os lados. – Agora tenho que ir. – sorriu sem graça.

- Eu também. Nos vemos amanhã.

- Sim.

Virou-se e seguiu na direção contraria a da amiga. Mordeu o lábio inferior ainda pensado na corversa que tivera. Ergueu o rosto a tempo de não esbarrar em alguém que vinha na sua direção.

- Wou. – O moreno estava com as mãos nos ombros de Sakura. – Quase caímos.

Não conseguiu responder apenas deu um passo para trás afim de se livrar das mãos do Uchiha.

- Estava te esperando. – Falou Sasuke friamente ao notar a distância que a garota preferiu manter-se.

- Sério? – Perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sim. – Murmurou começando a se irritar. – Somos vizinhos achei que, talvez, gostaria de uma carona.

- Wou. – Olhou-o nos olhos. – Ou será que Ino lhe obrigou a falar comigo sobre a música?

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos que mais pareceram minutos.

- É. – Bufou por fim. – Ela irá me deixar na seca se não fazermos esta bendita apresentação juntos.

Abriu a boca e depois fechou-a, dando um pequeno sorriso debochado para o moreno.

- Na seca? – Riu do garoto. – Isso não deve ser bom.

- Vai rindo rosadinha. – Resmungou Sasuke irritado. – Quanto antes fazermos isso melhor.

- Concordo. – Falou vitoriosa.

- Certo. Então vamos para minha casa.

- Ou para minha. – Disse olhando-o enquanto andavam até a moto estacionada.

- Tanto faz. – Resmungou o moreno.

Sorriu da expressão de desgosto do moreno.

- Você é irritante! – O garoto exclamou subindo e ajeitando-se na moto.

- Obrigada. – Falou mal humorada , deixando o sorriso de lado e colocando o capacete que o moreno estendia para ela.

Quando deu-se conta percebeu que estava novamente em uma moto, andando em alta velocidade e com o moreno que ultimamente deixava-a sem ar. Prescionou o corpo mais firme contra o dele ao fazerem uma curva fechada.

- Está com medo?

- Não. – murmurou mesmo estando com os ossos tremendo.

- Mentirosa.

Podia ouvir a risada de Sasuke e isso a irritava.

- Não vejo graça. – Falou alto para que ele pudesse escutar.

- Pois eu vejo. – Riu ainda mais. – Por que acha que estou rindo?

- Idiota. – Gritou ao fazerem outra curva. – quer me matar? Ou está apenas se vingando?

Observou a casa se aproximar e o Uchiha parar a moto. Desceu rapidamente e retirou o capacete entregando-o ao moreno. Podia notar através da viseira que ele ainda sorria maroto.

- Estava mais tentando ensiná-la a se divertir. – Falou por fim Sasuke enquanto retirava o capacete.

- Pois eu não acho divertido quase morrer! – Falou enquanto cruzava os braços abaixo dos ceios.

- Oh desculpe-me senhorita perfeição. – Sorria divertido o moreno. – Só acho que está exagerando demais.

- Pois eu discordo. – Resmungou fazendo beiço.

- Certo. – Sasuke voltou a ficar serio. – A que horas nos encontraremos?

- Pode ser no início da tarde na minha casa. – Disse olhando-o seriamente.

- Está bem. – o moreno deu de ombros enquanto andava para sua casa.

- Certo.

Virou-se e foi na direção da sua fazendo um grande esforço para não olhar para Sasuke.

Bateu a porta da frente sem nem ao menos perceber. Seu pensamento estava longe, mais precisamente na garota de cabelos rosas. Ofereceu carona a ela por causa de Ino, já que a garota fez chantagem sexual. Conhecia a namorada e sabia que ela era bem capaz de deixá-lo muito tempo na seca. Mas acabou por gostar de sentir os braços da rosada lhe apertando em cada curva que fazia com a moto. Gostou ainda mais de ver a expressão assustada e irritada dela. Não gostava de admitir, mas a rosada era intrigante e orgulhosa.

- Sasuke é você?

Escutou a voz da mãe ao longe.

- Sim. – Gritou de volta enquanto ecaminhava-se para as escadas, rumo ao quarto.

Abriu a porta e entreu fechando-a em seguida. Largou a mochila e as chaves da moto em cima da escrivaninha. Retirou o uniforme, colocando uma bermuda simples vermelha e uma regata preta.

Saiu do quarto sem pressa e foi para a sala de jantar onde já se encontravam Mikoto e Itachi.

- Olá querido. – Mikoto sorria amorosamente.

- Bom dia mãe. – Foi até a mulher e beijou-a na cabeça.

- Como foi seu dia? – Mikoto perguntou sorridente enquanto observava-o sentar em seu lugar.

- Bom. – Respondeu enquanto ajeitava-se.

- Itachi querido como foi seu dia? – Mikoto olhava agora para o filho mais velho.

- Bem mãe. – Sorriu o moreno. – Está tudo em ordem com a empresa não se preocupe.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu a mãe. – Então podemos comer.

- Sim. – Itachi sorriu para a mãe.

- Pode servir Chyo. – Mikoto falou para a empregada que estava em um canto.

Ficou apenas observando a conversa simples e sem muitos atrativos do irmão e da mãe. Odiava aqueles momentos em família, por que a sua não parecia-se em nada com uma. Tudo bem que o pai não estava presente, já que viajara a trabalho, por que se não estaria um clima muito pior.

- Seu pai disse que voltaria hoje, mas ainda não retornou minhas ligações para me dar certeza. – Mikoto disse ao filho mais velho. – Por acaso ele te disse algo?

- Não. – Itachi prestava atenção no prato que a empregada acabara de colocar a sua frente.

- Hum. – Murmurou a mulher tristemente.

- Não se preocupe mãe, logo ele deve estar ligando. – Itachi incentivou.

- É o papai não vive sem a senhora. – Falou tentando animar a progenitora assim como o irmão. – Não entendi ainda por que a senhora não foi junto, como sempre faz.

- É que já haviamos viajado durante o final de semana e não gostaria de deixá-los sozinhos de novo. – Mikoto sorria para os dois filhos.

- Nós sabemos nos virar. – Disse entediado.

- Eu sei, está bem? Por mais que vocês sejam grandinhos e crescidos eu ainda os vejo como meus bebês. – Mikoto tinha os olhos brilhando.

- Mãe... – Murmurou sentindo que a conversa começara a ficar melosa.

- Acho melhor comermos. – Itachi sorria discreto. – Tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

- Está bem. – a mulher voltou-se para seu prato de alimento.

Olhou para o prato e se deliciou com as maravilhas que Chyo sabia fazer na cozinha. A mulher havia sido contratada a anos e nao podia reclamar já que na parte de culinaria com certeza ela mandava muito bem.

Terminaram o almoço em silêncio, que era algo confortável para todos. Saiu da mesa e foi para o quarto pegar o que era necessário para levar na casa da rosada. Juntou alguns cds de bandas diversas e colocou dentro de uma sacola branca, saindo rumo a casa vizinha.

Passou pelo corredor e parou no quarto da mãe antes de descer as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar.

- Mãe. – Chamou enquanto dava uma leve batida na porta.

- Sim querido, pode entrar.

Abriu a porta devagar e se escorou no batente desta.

- Estou indo fazer um trabalho de escola. – Falou para a morena que estava sentada na cama com um livro nas mãos.

- Oh sim. – Sorriu Mikoto para o filho. – Está levando o telefone celular?

- Sim. – Sorriu de canto. – Não se preocupe.

- Certo.

Fechou a porta e desceu, passando pela sala e finalmente saindo de casa. Andou em passos apressados até a casa vizinha. Ficou tentando a pular o pequeno muro que dividia as duas residências, mas achou que a mãe de Sakura não ficaria feliz em ver o vizinho fazendo algo deste tipo. Por isso deu a volta e entrou pelo portão da frente que estava aberto. Caminhou pelo gramado até chegar a porta principal. Bateu e aguardou que a rosada atendesse.

Escutou ao longe barulho de passos e finalmente a porta sendo aberta. A cena que viu foi engraçada e estranha.

- Acho que cheguei antes da hora. – Falou com vontade de rir pois a rosada estava de calça de moletom preta e uma blusa regata larguinha na cor branca. Mas os cabelos estavam enrrolados em uma toalha cor de rosa.

- Oh não. – Sorriu a rosada sem graça. – É que tinha muitas coisas para fazer e acabei me atrasando um pouco.

A garota deu passagem para que entrasse e foi isso que fez. Observou a casa bonita e bem organizada, mas muito mais modesta do que a sua.

- Bonita casa. – Falou sem pensar muito.

- Obrigada. – Sakura sorriu agradecendo. – Bem acho que o melhor lugar para fazermos isso é o meu quarto.

- Hum. – Olhava-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que foi?

Sorriu de canto com a ingenuidade da rosada.

- Nada. Vamos logo. – Levantou a sacola que segurava. – Trouxe alguns cds.

- Ótimo. – Sakura sorriu e virou-se chamando-o com um gesto de mão.

Subiu as escadas atrás dela sem deixar de notar que a calça larga se moldava no quadril e gluteos da garota. Ficou pensando em como seria aquele corpo com a roupa certa. Certamente a rosada seria uma tentação.

- Este é meu quarto. – A rosada estava parada diante uma porta já aberta.

- Hum. – Entrou no quarto e ficou olhando a decoração jovem e romantica.

- Podemos usar o computador para escutar as musicas. – Sakura ligava o computador.

- Certo. – Olhou-a e depois seguiu até a janela. Não ficou surpreso ao notar que podia ver o seu quarto dali. – Somos vizinhos de janela.

- Oh sim, é verdade. – Sakura havia ficado vermelha com o comentário.

- Interessante. – Disse sorrindo de canto pela vergonha da menina. – Podemos conversar por aqui.

- É. – A rosada juntava cds em cima da cama.

- Aqui estão os meus. – Largou o saco cheio em cima da cama.

- Hum.

Observou a garota levantar e ir até a penteadeira pegar a escova de cabelos.

- Não se importa não é? – A rosada mostrava a escova.

- Oh não, vá em frente. – Falou e sentou-se na cama observando os cds. – Você tem um gosto variado. – Falou ao notar os diversos nomes.

- Sim.

Olhou para a rosada vendo-a pentear os longos cabelos umidos para trás. Pensando nos fios rosas lembrou-se de nunca tê-la visto com eles soltos.

- Você não costuma usar os cabelos soltos. – Falou sem pensar.

A garota virou-se para ele rapidamente com os olhos verdes levemente arregalados.

- Não gosto. – Disse a menina.

- Hum. – Murmurou sem conseguir desviar o olhar daquelas esmeraldas que geralmente eram tapadas pela franja rosa.

- Acho melhor fazermos o que... – Suspirou. – Bem, temos que fazer.

- Sim. – Disse sorrindo de canto ao ver a menina sentar a sua frente na cama.

- Pensou em algo? – Perguntou a rosada seria.

- Na verdade ainda não. – Suspirou pensativo. – Eu não sei o que fazer ao certo.

- E eu não tenho ideia de como se faz algo assim. – Murmurou a menina mordendo levemente os lábios.

- A gente podia fazer algo mais ritmado, mas então teríamos que fazer uma coreografia legal também.

- Ah...

- E sinceramente acho que isso não rola em tão pouco tempo. – Resmungou por fim.

- Você acha que precisamos dançar demais?

Olhou-a prestando atenção nos labios sendo mordidos pelo nervoso.

- Não. – Sorriu tentando tranquilizar a garota. – Acho que podemos pegar uma outra musica que não exija muito de nós no sentido dança.

- Sim, eu agradeceria. – Sakura soltou o ar rapidamente.

- Percebo. – Sorriu para ela.

- Você ri de mim... – Sorriu para ele. – Isso é por que não é você.

- Terá que dançar nas nossas apresentaçôes. – Deu de ombros ainda sorrindo. – Faz parte.

- Eu sei, mas prefiro estar preparada para isso até este dia chegar. – Sakura olhava para dois cds nas mãos.

- O que está olhando? – Perguntou curioso ao ver a expressão pensativa dela.

- Temos um cd igual.

Fitou a garota levantar os dois cds de capa igual.

- São uma seletiva de músicas country, mas com batidas mais pop e com mais bateria. – Falou pensativo.

- Sim- ela disse sorrindo- Isso é um sinal Sasuke.

Olhou-a por um tempo e a ideia surgiu.

- Já sei qual música Sakura. – Sorriu pegando o cd de dentro da caixa e colocando no computador.

Virou-se para a rosada que estava com os olhos fechados escutando a música como se quisesse senti-la no coração e na alma. Observou a espressão serena e o sorriso feliz no rosto rosado. Parecia que havia acertado na escolha da música e no final havia sido mais fácil do que imaginaram.

- Então? – Perguntou ao termino do som.

- Perfeita Sasuke. – Sakura olhava-o sorridente. – Não poderia ter uma musica melhor.

- Também acho. – Sorriu para a garota.

- E no final você poderia ter feito isso sozinho.

A garota mordia o lábio nervosa por estar deixando de lado o orgulho ao falar aquilo.

- Não mesmo. – Sorriu fazendo-a olhá-lo sem entender. – Foi você que pegou este cd em meio a muitos.

Sorriram juntos e apertaram as mãos em sinal de união.

- Agora temos que nos concentrar em apresentarmos esta música perfeitamente. – Sakura falava preocupada.

- Eu sou perfeito em tudo o que faço rosada. – Sorriu de canto maroto.

- Idiota. – Sakura soltou a mão dele revirando os olhos.

- Só disse a verdade. – Sorriu ainda mais por estar irritando-a. – Mas preciso que você seja perfeita também.

- Hum, não se preocupe.

- E quem disse que me preocupo? – Falou para a rosada vendo-a encará-lo sem compreender. – Vi a sua audição e você manda muito bem Sakura.

- Hum... – Sorriu marota. – Então está me elogiando Uchiha?

Sorriu alto da expressão da rosada.

- Pode ser que sim. – Disse por fim.

Sorriram cumplices e continuaram a alimentar as ideias que vinham em suas mentes

Obrigada a todos que comentam e deixam estes reviews maravilhosos e super empolgantes. Serio mesmo! *-*

Sei que não ando respondendo e tal, mas é que estou sem tempo mesmo. XD

Esta fic já esta bem adiantada então toda semana consigo postá-la. Só para avisar aqueles que pediram postes maiores, eles irão acontecer mais para frente na fic. Tem capítulos imensos!

Suahushauhsuhaush

Qnto as ideias de musicas e tal... Eu sempre anoto e, talvez, seja usado mais para a frente.

Obrigada a todos vocês leitores lindos que fazem da minha vida mais feliz com recadinhos maras *-*

Bjaum e ate a próxima semana.


	17. Chapter 17

Novo sorteio

Fitava o teto branco sentindo todo o corpo cansado. Havia ficado a tarde inteira com Sasuke conversando e pensando em algo para a apresentação. No final sentia que iria ficar bom apesar de não ter gostado de algumas ideias do moreno, mas como ele fazia questão de ressaltar que ela não entendia muito disso.

Aceitou ter que usar uma roupa especial e um penteado diferenciado. Algo comportado, mas sexy. Lembrava bem das palavras de Sasuke e aquilo a intimidou. Não queria ser sexy e o pior de tudo é que não sabia ser assim. A sensualidade não era algo que havia nascido consigo, apesar de Ino falar que isso era tecnicamente impossível para uma mulher.

Sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas como índio, apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e ficou a pensar aonde consiguiria o vestido. Poderia pedir para Ino, mas provavelmente não receberia algo comportado e sensual já que a amiga era do tipo sem pudores mesmo. Talvez Tenten ou Hinata, mas então lembrou que ambas também não eram do tipo que usavam esse tipo de roupas. Suspirou cansada e indignada por não encontrar a solução e ainda teria que pensar no tal pentiado.

Escutou a porta da frente bater e alguém andar.

- Mãe? – Gritou de dentro do quarto.

- Sou eu! – Hana respondeu de alguma parte da casa.

Ficou olhando para a porta do quarto que estava aberta até aparecer por ela a sua progenitora.

- Olá querida. – Hana entrou e se atirou na cama.

- Oi mama. – Sorriu ao ver que a mulher estava vestindo a roupa branca. – Está cansada?

- Muito. – Hana sorriu fechando os olhos.

- Dá para se notar.

Olhou para a mãe e fez carinho em meio aos fios negros dela. Sentiu-a relaxar e sorrir ainda com os olhos fechados. Pode notar a cor palida e as profundas olheras que agora era normal estarem na face bela da senhora Haruno.

- Está trabalhando demais mãe. – Falou enquanto permanecia fazendo o carinho.

- Eu sei filha, mas é necessário. – Hana abriu os olhos.

Sorriram uma para a outra enquanto os olhos iguais se fitavam.

- Eu posso fazer algo delicioso para nós comermos. – falou enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha para a mulher.

- Hum, seria ótimo. – Sorriu Hana enquanto se levantava da cama.

- Certo. Então vá tomar um banho enquanto preparo nosso delicioso jantar. – Sorriu levantando-se.

- Hum. – Hana pôs as mãos sobre a barriga. – Meu estômago roncou.

Riu alto da cara de fome da mãe.

- então vá logo. – Disse sorridente.

- Sim, claro.

Observou a mulher praticamente correr pelo corredor rumo ao quarto. Sorriu para si mesma e foi para a cozinha.

Abriu os armários e achou os ingredientes necessarios para a macarronada. Colocou água para aquecer e começou a picar os temperos, tomates e a carne. A massa estava em um pacote fechado no balcão para depois ser cozido.

Colocou os itens já picados na panela para refogar e fritar bem, para enfim preparar o molho.

- Hum. Que cheiro delicioso. – Hana andava pela cozinha. – Vai ficar ótimo.

Sorriu para a mãe e continuou os seus afazeres.

- Então me conte como foi o seu dia. – Hana puxava conversa enquanto sentava na cadeira da mesa.

- Foi bem. – Falou seria. – Passei a tarde com o Sasuke pensando na apresentação do clube.

- Hum. – Hana ficou um tempo pensativa e estralou os dedos. – Este não é o filho mais novo dos Uchihas nossos vizinhos?

- Oh sim. – Confirmou para a mãe.

- Sabia que já tinha escutado este nome antes. – Sorri Hana. – Mikoto fala muito dos filhos.

- E você também. – Sorriu para a mãe marota.

- Está bem, eu sei que adoro falar de você. – Hana balançava as mãos.

Fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça enquanto voltava sua atenção para a comida.

- Então, o que fizeram? – Hana estava curiosa.

- Conversamos. – Sorriu discretamente.

- Ah está bem, eu finjo que acredito. – Hana sorria marota.

- Mãe? – Olhou assustada para a morena. – O que pensa que fizemos?

- Ah não sei, mas se você me contar talves eu saiba. – Hana falou cruzando os braços e fazendo beiço.

- Agora sei por quem puxei. – Falou fazendo beiço igual o da mãe.

- Me conte Sah! – Hana praticamente pulava na cadeira.

- Eu já disse, nós tinhamos que ver uma musica e coreografia para a nossa apresentação do clube. – Falou rápida.

-Hum. – Sorriu Hana. – E como foi? Conseguiram?

- Sim. – Sorriu balançando a cabeça e colocando o macarrão na água fervendo. – Só estou com um problema.

- Qual? – Hana perguntou.

- Preciso de um vestido bonito e comportado, mas que seja ao mesmo tempo sexy.

- Isso é mais complexo do que pensei. – A mulher olhava-a com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- É eu sei. – murmurou para a outra. – Mas é por causa da música.

- Que tipo de música escolheram? - Hana a encarava seria.

- Ela é romantica e um pouco sensual. – Suspirou alto. – É como se fosse um desabafo de amor. Uma linda historia de amor. – Sorriu e olhou para a mãe.

- Ah, certo. – Hana sorriu. – Façamos o seguinte acho que tenho um vestido que você pode vir a gostar.

- Sério? – Olhou para a outra sentindo-se animada.

- Sim, mas é antigo. – Hana sorria como se pedisse desculpas. – Temos que ver se é do jeito que quer.

- Nossa mãe não sabia que usava vestidos. – Sorriu marota. – Espero que não seja branco. – murmurou marota.

- Ah Sah, acha que só uso esta cor? – Hana fazia birra.

- Ultimamente sim. – Riu da mulher mais velha.

- Engraçadinha. – Sorriu junto com a filha. – Foi do ultimo jantar de negócios que tive que ir junto ao seu pai.

Ambas se olhavam com saudades.

- Ele me deu e o usei só naquela ocasião. – Sorriu Hana tristemente. – Depois não tive oportunidade de usá-lo novamente.

- Eu quero vê-lo mãe. – Sorriu para a mulher. – Tenho certeza que será perfeito.

Sorriram.

- Venha comigo então.

- Sim. Só deixe eu desligar isso aqui.

Desligou o fogão e saiu junto da mãe para o quarto. Poderia não tê-lo visto ainda mais tinha certeza que seria perfeito para a apresentação.

Percebeu que o celular vibrou em seu bolso e discretamente o pegou. Leu a mensagem recebida e revirou os olhos nem um pouco surpreso, já que estava acostumado com as palavras pervertidas de Kin. Olhou discretamente para a morena que sentava a frente e observou ela sorrir de volta. Guardou o celular e voltou a atenção no professor Iruka que explicava conteúdo novo de matemática, mas não conseguiu se concentrar.

Passou os olhos pelos alunos da turma e parou fixamente na morena que sentava próxima a prima. Observou os cabelos presos em dois coques deixando a nuca exposta, o que o fez lembrar como ela sentia arrepios naquele local. Sorriu de canto e continuou a olhar para a morena. As roupas continuavam as mesmas porém levemente mudadas, provavelmente pela própria garota. A camiseta estava mais justa e curta, assim como a calça moldava os belos quadris e coxas. Não gostava de vê-la assim tão bonita e longe dele, mas nunca havia dito a Tenten que ficaria somente com ela. Ele era Neji Hyuuga um dos garotos mais populares da escola e gostava desse poder que a popularidade lhe dava. Graças a isso tinha a garota que quisesse. Kin era uma das mais gostosas daquele colegio e estava aos seus pés. Claro que não ficaria muito tempo com ela afinal não era homem de uma só mulher.

Sorriu com o pensamento e voltou o olhar para a prima. Eram unidos desde novos e principalmente eram amigos. Mas havia machucado a pucca e agora a Hinata o ignorava. Fazia questão de não lhe dirigir a palavra. Sabia que o que tinha feito era muito errado, mas era homem e não conseguiu se aguentar. Kin estava praticamente jogando-se em cima de si e não poderia simplesmente afastá-la. Tentara no princípio sair da situação que a morena o colocava com as investidas, mas não conseguiu se segurar quando esta começou a tirar a roupa. Estava necessitado já que Tenten estava a dias sem poder vê-lo, sempre com alguma disculpa. Não pode resistir e infelizmente a morena de coques acabou por ver. Tentara chamá-la, mas não deu resultados e quando percebeu que a rosada havia a ajudado não teve coragem de ir atrás. Não era do tipo que corria atrás de mulher, elas que vinham até ele. E era isso que estava fazendo. Esperando Tenten vir até ele de braços abertos, mas a demora para isto acontecer o estava deixando nervoso e impaciente.

O sinal tocou alto o que fez a leve dor de cabeça que se iniciava aumentar.

- Vamos lá Neji? – Gaara estava ao seu lado sério como sempre.

- Sim.

Levantou e foi junto dos amigos para o pátio da escola. Pode ver que Sasuke estava animado apesar de isso ser algo que somente os amigos pudessem reparar.

- E aee gente. – Naruto chegou comprimentado a todos.

- Hump. – Foi a unica coisa que disse para o loiro hiperativo.

- Fala Naruto. – Sasuke comprimentou o loiro animado.

- Hum. – Gaara estava mais interessado em admirar as garotas que passavam.

- Está animado hoje Sasuke. – Naruto falava alto. – Pelo jeito conseguiu resolver o problema que o afligia ontem.

- Falando difícil Naruto? – Perguntou achando graça.

- Eu aprendi com a sua prima. – Sorriu animadamente o loiro.

Olhou-o serio antes de perguntat.

- Quando falou com a Hinata? – Deu uma pausa. – Ou melhor desde quando fala com a Hinata?

- Calma ae Neji. – Naruto sorriu amigavelmente. – Eu fiz companhia para ela na festa na casa do teme. Nada demais e nem por muito tempo.

- Sei. – Olhou-o serio. – A Hinata é uma menina ainda. – Murmurou irritado.

- Isso eu discordo. – Gaara disse sorridente. – Ela tem a mesma idade do que nós, só é santinha e recatada demais. – O ruivo fez uma careta engraçada.

- Mas voltando ao assunto. – naruto sorriu olhando para Sasuke. – Vai me responder?

- Resolvi. Satisfeito? – Sasuke olhava para o loiro com a expressão fechada.

- Então a Sakura te deixou assim, mais animado. – Sorriu o loiro maliciosamente.

- Hump. Cale a boca baka!

Naruto riu alto o que nos fez rir também, afinal ver o Sasuke daquele jeito era raro.

- Então você estava com a rosada? – Perguntou para o outro moreno.

- Não desse jeito como vocês estão achando. – Murmurou o Uchiha irritado. – nós fomos resolver a questão do clube.

- Sei... – Murmurou sorrindo de canto.

- Cala a boca Neji! – Sasuke estava ficando vermelho de bravo.

- Está bem. – Sorriu ainda mais sendo acompanhado por Gaara.

- Então vocês fizeram a apresentação? – Naruto perguntou curioso.

- Sim, já pensamos em tudo. – Sasuke falava orgulhoso.

- Vocês precisam de tudo isso para uma apresentaçãozinha? – Gaara perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não. _ Sasuke disse serio. – Eu sou o melhor.

- Como é humilde caro amigo. – Falou rindo de canto.

- A garota é que necessita de ajuda. – Sorriu de canto o Uchiha.

- Fodão você hein? – Gaara sorria de canto.

- Sou mesmo. – Sasuke fala serio com as sobracelhas levemente arqueadas.

- Humhum. _ Sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Quero falar algo com vocês. – Sasuke falou seriamente. – Eu tive uma ideia para que nossa banda fosse conhecida mais rapidamente.

- Ah é? – Perguntei curioso e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim. – Sasuke falava serio. - Olha só escutem até o final e depois façam as perguntas.

- Vá em frente. – Gaara fez um gesto com as mãos.

- É o seguinte. – o moreno fez uma pequena pausa. – Precisamos que todos vocês, ou seja, Gaara e Neji entrem para o clube já que o Naruto já está dentro.

- Wou espera aí cara... – Levantou as mãos pedindo calma.

- Não quero entrar para um clube. –Gaara falava serio.

- Eu disse para me deixarem falar até o fim. – Sasuke falou alto e irritado. – Mas que droga! O clube de canto entrará para as regionais e se passarmos iremos para as estaduais.

- E o que tem isso a ver com a banda? – Gaara fez a pergunta que estava em minha mente.

- Simples. – Sorriu triunfante. – Apareceremos na televisão e em todas as outras midias possiveis.

- Continuo sem entender. – Resmunguei.

- Nós ficaremos "famosos". – Naruto sorriu animado.

- E... – Sasuke fez suspense. – Poderemos usar isso para elevar a banda e é claro conseguir empresários.

- É mais fácil conseguir algo quando já estamos dentro. – O ruivo falava pensativo. _ pode dar certo.

- Pode não. – O Uchiha sorria. – Dará certo!

- Só que vocês dois tem que passar... – Naruto sorria debochado.

- Nós somos bons. – Gaara falava irritado com o loiro.

- Eu me garanto. – Disse firmemente.

- Então vocês aceitam a proposta? – Sasuke sorria de canto.

Apenas confirmei com a cabeça assim como Gaara.

- É, vamos nessa! –Naruto sorria animado.

- Só espero não me arrepender mais tarde. – Murmurei.

- Não irá. – Sorriu Naruto. – A Kin está lá assim como a Tenten.

Olhei-o indignado pronto para dar um belo soco naquela cabeça loira.

- Acalme-se Neji. – Sasuke estava ao meu lado falando serio.

- Como se fosse possível com esse loiro sem trava na lingua. – Disse irritado.

- Só falei a verdade. – Naruto sorria ainda mais.

- Cala a boca dobe se não soltarei o Neji em você! – Sasuke gritou para o loiro.

- Está bem. – Naruto deu de ombros. –Tem gente que não gosta da verdade.

Olhei-o irritado e dei as costas, não queria saber de mais nada daquele loiro. Se continuasse ali acabaria por espancá-lo.

Entrou em casa distraída depois de uma manhã de aula. Foi até a cozinha procurar pela mãe, mas encontrou apenas um bilhete assinado por Hana. Suspirou ao ver que mais uma vez a progenitora faria plantão de dois turnos.

Correu escada a cima rumo ao quarto. Retirou o uniforme que já estava sufocando-a. Abriu o guarda-roupa pegando uma camiseta cinza com um desenho de borboleta na frente e um short curto preto. O dia estava quente e ficaria em casa não teria o por que cuidar da roupa que vestia.

Foi até a cozinha e preparou um sanduiche para comer. Algo bem encrementado e cheio de saladas. Adorava sanduíche natural. Sorriu satisfeita com a refeição.

- Agora preciso limpar a casa. – Olhou e torno percebendo que o ambiente necessitava de uma arrumação.

Sorriu e foi até a lavanderia colocando a roupa para lavar. Depois pegou os utencílios básicos de limpeza e se dirigiu ao segundo andar da casa. Varreu e esfregou os quartos e banheiros, passando um pano úmido com o produto cheiroso que a mãe gostava. Desceu e fez o mesmo com os cômodos do andar inferior.

Sorriu e colocou as mãos nos quadris analisando a casa limpa. Foi até a lavanderia pegando as roupas para estender do lado de fora. Saiu da casa cantarolando uma música qualquer que estava na mente naquele momento. Pendurou as roupas e foi até o local que mais gostava, o jardim.

Sentou em meio as plantas brincando com as flores que começavam a nascer. Olhou para o céu limpo e com um sol quente, apesar de já ser mais da metade da tarde. Os materiais de jardinagem estavam atirados por ali, então resolveu se dedicar aquela tarefa manual.

Podou e cortou cada pedacinho de planta que estava queimada e morta, deixando que os novos ramos brotassem. Cheirou algumas flores que estavam em botão ainda e sorriu por logo estar com o jardim colorido novamente. O inverno logo terminaria e podia se notar pelo clima quente e úmido dos últimos dias.

Não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, mas não se importava aquilo era algo que a fazia bem assim como cantar. Voltou a cantarolar uma música enquanto levantava-se para pegar a mangueira, que usaria para molhar as suas amadas plantas.

Passou a água fresca nas pernas e nas mãos que estavam sujas de terra. Sorriu sentindo o frescor e direcionou o jato para as plantas. Podia jurar que via as flores ficarem com a cor mais bonita e viva.

- Sakura?

Levou um susto ao escutar uma voz grave perto de si. Virou-se com os olhos arregalados na direção da voz.

- Desculpe não queria te assustar.

Ali parado do outro lado do pequeno muro estava Uchiha Sasuke. O moreno sorria de canto observando-a firmemente.

- Que sustou Uchiha. – Falou zangada.

- Já pedi desculpas, mas você estava tão distraída. – Falava Sasuke sorrindo de canto.

- Eu estava trabalhando. – Olhou seriamente para ele enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Percebi. – Sasuke olhou-a dos pés a cabeça.

- O que foi? – Sentia-se um pouco enveronhada ao perceber que estava usando o short curto.

- Bem... Ah...

Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo meio sem jeito.

- Acho que devenos ensaiar antes da nossa apresentação na segunda.

- Oh sim, também acho. – Disse certa tentando evitar ficar vermelha pelos olhares que o moreno dirigia as suas pernas parcialmente a mostra.

- O que acha de ensaiarmos na sexta a tarde? – Sasuke tentava olha-la nos olhos, mas desviava para as pernas da garota.

- Seria ótimo. – Falou por fim querendo terminar logo com a conversa que estava deixando-a nervosa.

- Mas desta vez será na minha casa. – Sasuke olhava-a serio.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. – Disse o Uchiha. – Não esqueça que amanhã teremos encontro com o clube.

- Não esquecerei. – Sorriu timida. – É no início da tarde certo?

- Sim. – Sasuke deu as costas e foi andando. Parou e voltou-se para a rosada. – Até amanhã Sakura. – Falou Sasuke com a voz grossa.

- Até. – Disse enquanto engolia em seco.

Ficou ali parada olhando-o sair de vista e depois correu para dentro de casa. Teria que começar a cuidar as roupas que usava para ficar em casa. Havia esquecido que tinha vizinhos e que eram homens em sua maioria. Suspirou e decidiu tomar um banho frio para acalmar os nervos que ficaram fragilizados pelos olhares do moreno.

Estavam a meia hora esperando o professor Asuma que para variar estava atrasado. Tudo bem que geralmente quem se atrasava era o professor Kakashi, mas como os dois eram amigos não duvidava que este já havia pegado a mania do outro.

Olhou ao redor e notou que faltava Sasuke para a aula. Suspirou alto o que chamou a atenção de Temari.

- O que foi Ino. – A loira perguntava para a amiga.

- O Sasuke não veio. – Suspirou Ino tristemente.

- Oh sim percebi. – Sorriu Temari. -vocês brigaram?

- Na verdade não falo com ele direito desde a segunda feira. – Murmurou triste. – Eu meio que briguei com ele, já que parece que ele só pega no tranco. – Sorriu tristemente.

-Ino. _ Sorriu Temari divertida. – Ele já deve estar chegando.

- É, talvez.

Olhou para o grupo onde a amiga rosada estava conversando. Tenten parecia pálida inda o que era estranho, já Hinata parecia se divertir com as coisas que Naruto falava enquanto a rosada apenas observava os outros.

- Olá meninas.

- Oi. – Temari falou enquanto sorria para o garoto que se juntava a elas.

- Oi Shika. – Sorriu para o amigo. – Como está?

- Bem. – Sorriu o dorminhoco enquanto sentava ao lado de Temari. – Parece que irá ter mais novos membros.

- Como é? – Temari perguntou depressa para o outro.

- Novos membros? – Olhou para o amigo franzindo o cenho.

- Sim. – Sorriu Shikamaru. – Você não fala com seu namorado?

- Shika! – Temari repreendeu o moreno ao ver-me ficar seria.

- O que fiz? – Perguntou o preguiçoso.

- Falou demais. – Temari olhavo-o seria.

Se não estivesse triste por Sasuke não ter me falado nada poderia estar sorrindo dos dois amigos que mais pareciam um casal se repreendendo.

- Vocês se combinam. – Falou seria deixando um Shikamaru e Temari vermelhos e constrangidos.

- Ino! – Temari a repreendeu.

- Certo quero saber quem são os novos membros que farão teste certo? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Na verdade o professor Asuma deixou eles entrarem sem o teste.

- Como? – Estava inda mais curiosa. Afinal quem eram os tais bambambans?

- O professor já os ouviu cantando. – Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- E quem são? – perguntou diretamente Temari ao garoto.

- São...

A porta da sala foi aberta com força e por ela entram Sasuke, Neji e Gaara.

- Não... – Murmurou descrente.

- Sim. –Temari estava com a boca levemente aberta. – Eu não acredito...

- Nem eu. –Disse por fim.

- Parece que Sasuke os entusiasmou a entrarem no clube. – Shikamaru falou com um sorriso de canto. – O que é ótimo não acham?

- Sim. – Ino disse por fim enquanto olhava na direção dos três garotos que estavam parados perto da porta.

- Estavamos precisando de vozes masculinas. – Shikamaru falava com os olhos levemente fechados.

- Somente três homens iria ficar complicado com tantas garotas. – Sorriu Temari animada. – Vocês não dariam conta. – A loira continuou desta vez olhando maliciosamente para Shikamaru.

- Ah eu daria sim. – Sorriu o garoto entrando na brincadeira.

- essa eu queria ver. – Disse a loira de quatro rabos de cavalo.

- Se quiser te mostro. – Sorriu de canto o Nara.

-Ahh deixam de ser bagaceiros. – Sorriu Ino olhando os dois amigos que tinham olhares maliciosos um para o outro. – Se querem provar algo vão para o motel. – Deixou uma gargalhada sair.

Observou que Gaara a olhava assim como Sasuke. Levantou e foi até o namorado dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios deste.

- Oi gata. – Sasuke olhou-a sorrindo de canto.

- Oi gato. – Sorriu de volta. Olhou para os outros dois ali presentes. – Olá garotos.

- Oi. – Neji disse serio.

- Hum. – Gaara estava monossilabo como sempre.

- Então quer dizer que vocês entraram para o clube. – Sorriu para os amigos.

- é o que parece loira. – Gaara disse friamente.

- Wou que grosseria ruivo. – Disse seria.

- Vocês já irão começar? – Sasuke estava serio também. – nos poupem deste drama está bem?

Olhou para o namorado que a olhava seriamente.

- está bem. – Deu de ombros. – O professor está demorando demais. –Disse fazendo beiço.

- Ele nos disse que iria se atrasar. – Neji avisou.

- Ah é? – perguntou irritada. – E por que não passou isso ao resto do clube?

- Sei lá. – Deu de ombros o Neji.

- Idiota! – exclamou visivelmente irritada. – Acho que você só pensa em si mesmo Hyuuga. – Disse seria.

- Ah qual é Yamanaka. – Neji olhava-a friamente. – Vai me dar lição de moral agora?

- Bem que você merecia Hyuuga. – Disse seria. – Mas não irei fazer isso. – Sorriu maldosamente. – Você irá perceber por si só.

- Hump. – Neji revirou os olhos. – tanto faz.

O professor entrou pela sala apressado e sorrindo.

- Olá caríssimos jovens. – Asuma sorria.

- Olá professor. – Tenten comprimentou o professor.

- Hoje teremos o sorteio de mais dois jovens. – O professor falou empolgado.

Observou o professor pegar o mesmo saco da outra aula e acrescentar dois papeis.

- Já coloquei os nomes de Neji e Gaara no saco. - Levantou o braço que segurava o objeto e sacudiu-o para misturar os pequenos papéis. – Vamos ver... – Asuma sorriu abertamente. – Será mais um casal!

- Hump. – resmungou com a exclamação do professor.

- Será Ino e Gaara.

Olhou para o professor com a boca aberta querendo mais é mandá-lo sortear novamente, mas não daria o gosto ao ruivo. Virou levemente a cabeça e observou-o. Gaara não parecia se importar em ser a dupla dela, o que a deixou irada.

- Droga! – Resmungou.

- Agora. – Asuma olhou para Gaara e depois para a loira. – Vocês dois se reunam que a apresentação será na proxima quinta feira. Continuando a aula... Nós iremos fazer o seguinte quero vocês enfileirados para começar a fazer o aquecimento.

Todos correram para ficar em fileira e pela primeira vez pode sentir que o clube teria grandes chances. Apesar de ter que fazer uma apresentação com o cara, que apesar de tê-la ajudado e sido gentil naquele dia, era um insessível e idiota. Teria que ter muita paciência

Gente chegamos a mais de 90 reviews e eu simplesmente surtei aqui.

Suahsauhsuahsuhaushauhsuhas

Amei cada uma delas. Obrigada a vocês que sempre me dão elogios e ajudam a postar mais rápido. Desta vez acabei me passando no tempo e postei tarde neh? XD

Prometo postar de novo esta semana. Provavelmente sexta. ;p

Bjaum e obrigada ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Será?

Finalmente as aulas da semana haviam acabado e já estavam na metade da sexta-feira. Havia combinado de ensaiar com a Sakura e provavelmente a rosada logo chegaria. Não podia se esquecer do jeito que a vira naquela tarde.

Sorriu malicioso enquanto se atirava na cama de casal do seu quarto.

A garota usava uma camiseta enorme e um short muito curto, provavelmente eram roupas que ela costumava usar em casa. Não pôde ver muito da cintura para cima, mas em compensação teve a bela visão das pernas da garota.

- E que pernas... – sorriu de canto e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Não conseguiu deixar de pensar naquela parte do corpo da garota durante os dias que se seguiram. Isso realmente era estranho, afinal a garota se escondia em roupas enormes, mas tinha um corpo bonito. Pelo menos as partes que já vira o deixaram excitado.

Sorriu bobamente com a possibilidade de poder ver aquele corpo novamente.

Ouviu um pigarro alto.

Olhou para a porta do quarto que estava entreaberta, viu apenas a cabeça do seu irmão, o encarou.

- O que faz em casa, Itachi? – Perguntou enquanto sentava na cama.

- Vim fazer umas coisas para o papai e o encontro com esta cara de tapado malicioso – Itachi riu alto.

- Não vejo graça... Você é um idiota – falou irritado.

- Ah, é? – sorriu Itachi debochadamente. – Gostaria de saber em quem você estava pensando.

- Não interessa! – falou ríspido.

- Hum, discordo – Itachi terminou de abrir a porta e se escorou nela.

- Você não tem pressa, não? – tentou se livrar do irmão intrometido.

- Não mesmo – sorriu de canto o mais velho. – Acho que você não estava pensando na loirinha que você chama de namorada.

- Hum... – deu de ombros.

- Sabe você é uma pessoa muito transparente, Sasuke – Itachi cruzou os braços. – Pelo menos para mim que sou seu irmão e te conheço desde bebê.

- Está sentimental demais hoje – falou irônico.

- Talvez – Itachi sorriu. – Conta logo, Sasuke.

- Contar o que Itachi? Você está viajando... – resmungou irritado.

- Está bem - Itachi falou derrotado.

O som da campainha soou pela casa. Sasuke pulou da cama e passou pelo irmão que o olhava intrigado.

- O que foi? – perguntou ao Uchiha mais velho.

- Está esperando visitas? – Itachi o olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não é bem uma visita – falou simplesmente. – Tenho um trabalho para fazer.

- Hum, sei. – o Uchiha mais velho ironizou e depois saiu andando para o escritório do pai.

Olhou o irmão se distanciar e correu para a sala onde provavelmente a garota já o esperava depois de ser recepcionada pela empregada.

Parou no corredor anterior a sala e recuperou a compostura, saiu andando até a porta onde já se podia ver uma cabeleira rosada.

- Sakura – cumprimentou, observando-a virar-se de frente para ele.

- Oi, Sasuke – sorriu timidamente a garota.

- Chegou bem na hora – sorriu de canto lembrando-se dos pensamentos pecaminosos que teve com a garota.

- Sim – a Haruno deu dois passos para frente parando perto dele. – Geralmente chego no horário combinado.

- Pontual.

Observou-a dos pés a cabeça e se decepcionou. Apesar de estar um dia quente a garota usava uma calça de moletom larga na cor preta e uma blusa branca. Os cabelos estavam presos em uma trança e a franja cobria a testa. A roupa dela não deixava nem uma parte do corpo a mostra, mas mesmo assim podia lembrar-se das pernas desnudas assim como os cabelos soltos e úmidos.

- Você está bem? – Sakura estava a um passo dele.

- Sim – sorriu de canto ao perceber a cara de preocupação na garota. – Só me distraí.

- Hum.

- Vamos para meu quarto ensaiar – falou enquanto se virava para as escadas.

- Acho melhor não – Sakura estava com as bochechas rosadas.

- Por quê? – virou-se e pode notar a timidez da garota.

- Não acho isso legal - gesticulava com as mãos envergonhadamente.

- Não entendo – olhou-a com a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada – Só se você tiver medo de mim. – sorriu de canto.

- Não! – observou a garota engolir em seco.

- Então, não se preocupe – sorriu malicioso. – Não sou do tipo que agarra uma garota sem ela querer.

- Sasuke! – repreendeu-o. – Você é namorado da minha melhor amiga, nunca ia querer algo com você – falou seria e meio irritada.

- Nunca é uma palavra muito forte para se dizer – Sasuke sorriu ainda mais. – Agora não precisa se preocupar, você não faz o meu tipo.

- É, eu sei – Sakura o olhou seria.

- Ah, agora entendi – Itachi estava parado na porta os olhando.

- Quê? – Sakura os olhava confusa.

- Este é meu irmão: Itachi – Sasuke apontou para o irmão com desgosto.

- Prazer – Sakura sorriu timidamente para o Uchiha mais velho.

- O prazer é meu, Sakura – Itachi devolveu o sorriso para a garota.

- Me conhece? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Sim, você é nossa vizinha – sorriu malicioso o mais velho.

- É... – a garota olhava para Sasuke envergonhadamente como se pedisse ajuda.

- Nós temos um trabalho para fazer – disse olhando para o irmão.

- Hum – sorriu Itachi para Sasuke – Se comportem.

Ficaram na sala até escutarem o barulho do carro saindo da garagem.

- Acho que podemos começar – olhava para a rosada.

- Sim.

Subiram as escadas em silêncio, em rumo ao seu quarto. Sasuke não pôde deixar de observá-la pelo canto de olho. Muitas vezes sentiu vontade de rir já que a rosada estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha conforme chegavam perto do quarto.

- Está bem Sakura? – perguntou irônico.

- Sim, só não gosto de pensar que estarei no quarto de um garoto.

- Não vejo por que de tanto nervosismo por isso – resmungou para a menina.

- Você fala isso por que é seu quarto... – Sakura o olhava.

- E aqui estamos – sorriu e abriu a porta do quarto. – Entre Sakura, não irei de estuprar – Sorriu abertamente.

- Isso me deixa aliviada – falou ironicamente a rosada, enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Fico feliz com isso – devolveu a ironia da garota.

Fechou a porta e sentou na cama observando Sakura andar pelo quarto observando-o.

- Gosta do que vê? – perguntou achando as expressões da menina engraçadas.

- Sinceramente, eu esperava um quarto bem bagunçado – sorriu para ele.

- Não sou do tipo desordeiro – falou sorrindo. – Mas gosto de aprontar de vez em quando.

- Hum.

A garota sentou ao seu lado na cama e suspirou, o que o fez sentir um arrepio passar por suas costas. Ignorou este fato e olhou-a seriamente.

- Já decorou a musica? – perguntou firme.

- Sim – ela o encarava de volta.

- Ótimo – levantou e pegou o violão que estava pendurado. – Acho que podemos começar.

- Uhum – A rosada assentiu.

- Então, preste atenção em tudo que cantar e cuidado com o tom de voz – falava alto e em tom de comando.

- Hei? – perguntou a rosada irritada. – Você acha que é o professor?

- Não, mas tenho mais tempo de clube e...

- Nada disso... – a rosada estava de pé o olhando. – Eu sei o que faço. – falou a menina enquanto erguia o nariz.

- Você acha que sabe – Olhou-a irritado. – Já lhe disse que não é tão simples.

- Para mim é, sim – sorriu irônica. – Para mim é só cantar, Uchiha. Por que não tenta fazer isso?

- O que? – olhou-a abestalhado. – Você acha que é só cantar?

- Sim – ela disse sorrindo abertamente. – Não percebe? Você fica preso em tantos detalhes que se esquece de se divertir.

- Você só pode estar brincando – falou serio enquanto a menina sorria.

- Não estou – Sakura encarava-o séria agora. – Eu canto por que amo isso.

Observou-a fechar os olhos e colocar as mãos em cima do coração.

- Faço isso com amor, com a alma. – ela respirava devagar como se a própria respiração fosse a música em si. – A música me toca assim como eu quero tocar a música.

- Você é estranha – murmurou enquanto observava o sorriso amplo da rosada.

- É, eu sei – ela abrira os olhos e o encarou. - Por que não tenta?

- Tentar o que? – perguntou surpreso com a ideia.

- Cantar com a alma – esclareceu a garota, sorrindo. – Me dê o violão e pense em uma música enquanto eu afino as cordas.

- Não gosto que toquem no meu violão. – disse serio tentando se livrar da garota.

- Eu sei tocar, Uchiha. Não irei estragar seu precioso instrumento. – Sakura encarava-o seria.

Estendeu o violão para a menina ao mesmo tempo em que pensava se isso era o certo a se fazer. Quando disse que não gostava que tocassem nele era a mais pura verdade. Nem mesmo os garotos da banda tocavam nele. Era o primeiro violão que ganhara, quando criança ainda.

- Por que não gosta que outros toquem no seu violão? – Sakura estava sentada na cama com o instrumento no colo.

- Por que é algo significativo para mim – respondeu simplesmente.

- É antigo – a rosada comentou enquanto passava a mão delicadamente em torno do violão.

- Sim – sorriu ficando de pé na frente da garota. – Ganhei do meu irmão.

- Itachi? – Sakura o olhava.

- Sim – sorriu, lembrando-se do dia. – Eu falei que queria aprender a tocar depois de o ver tocar guitarra.

- Seu irmão também toca – afirmou a menina.

- E no outro dia ele me deu este violão – sorriu de canto. – Ele toca bem, mas já o passei nessa questão.

- Hum – sorriu a garota divertida. – Você se acha o "bom" não é?

- Eu sou – corrigiu o garoto sorrindo debochado.

- Certo, senhor todo poderoso – Sakura ria dele. – Já pensou em alguma música?

- Na verdade, não – falou sentando-se no chão na frente da garota.

- Por que não?

- Por que estávamos conversando e não tinha como pensar na música ao mesmo tempo – ironizou.

- Isso é impossível Sasuke! – Sakura o repreendeu. – A música está em seu ser, apenas deixe-a vir.

- "Em meu ser"... – sorriu debochado. – Que papo mais estranho.

- Pode até ser, mas você esqueceu que eu sou estranha – ironizou sorrindo de canto.

Sorriu alto ao ver a menina sorrindo do comentário que fez. Ficou pensativo apenas a olhando e pôde ver o rosto dela ficar vermelho ao se dar conta de que era observada.

- Vamos Sasuke, não é tão difícil assim – a rosada insistia.

- Está bem, mas você não me deixa pensar em...

- Não é para você pensar em uma música – sorriu a garota. – É para você deixá-la vir até você.

- Ah, isso é esquisito demais – olhou-a serio. – Não sei nem o porquê estou tentando te obedecer.

- Por que você sabe que no fundo eu tenho razão – Sakura sorriu presunçosa.

- Ah, é? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, Sasuke – ela aproximou um pouco o rosto dele. – Você sabe que no fundo você ainda não sabe cantar.

- Eu já provei que sei – falou serio. – Você está me irritando, garota.

- Que bom – observou-a se afastar novamente e largar o violão na cama ao seu lado.

Levantou irritado e debruçou-se sobre a garota ficando com o rosto perto do dela. Observou-a arregalar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios inconscientemente, o que o deixou com vontade de beijá-la. Pôde ver os grandes e belos olhos verdes brilharem, assim como a boca vermelha e as bochechas coradas. Tudo nela era pecaminoso, só não entendia o porquê daquela vontade imensa de agarrá-la.

- Quem não sabe fazer o que aqui, Haruno? – perguntou sentindo o ar sair da boca dela e passar pelo seu rosto. – Acho que posso muito mais do que você.

- Então, não pense e cante – Sakura olhava-o nos olhos enquanto falava. – Qual musica está em seu coração agora?

Sorriu para a garota se afastando e começando a cantar. No final havia funcionado, a garota realmente era boa nisso.

Passara a manhã de sábado olhando televisão em volume baixo para não acordar a mãe que havia trabalhado durante quase toda a noite. Preparou um belo café da manhã, apesar de ser hora do almoço, e levou-o até o quarto da mãe.

Abriu a porta devagar e entrou lentamente segurando a bandeja firmemente para não derrubar nada. Largou em cima da cômoda e foi até a janela, abrindo a cortina e os vidros, deixando a luminosidade entrar.

- Mãe... – chamou-a delicadamente enquanto ia até a cama e sentava ao lado da mulher mais importante da sua vida.

- Hum – Hana resmungou.

Sorriu ao ver a preguiça que a mãe aparentava sentir.

- Vamos lá, mãe, está na hora – sorriu ainda mais e deitou ao lado da progenitora. – Já estamos na hora do almoço e nem o café você tomou.

- Só mais um pouquinho – negociou a mulher.

- Não mesmo – acariciou as mechas morenas. – Trouxe algo para você comer.

Hana abriu os olhos e encarou-a sorrindo docemente.

- Você é um anjo, filha.

- Sou mesmo – disse presunçosa.

- Aí, que ego logo pela manhã – sorriu.

Sorriu alto junto com a mãe.

- Você costumava ser mais humilde... – Hana fingiu estar chateada.

- Pois é, mas ando tendo más companhias – Sorriu.

- Então acho que terei que proibi-la de estar neste clube, já que está cheio de péssimas companhias – a mulher a encarava séria, enquanto seu lábio inferior tremia pela vontade de sorrir.

- Wou, vamos com calma, dona Hana – sorriu para a mãe que não resistiu e acompanhou-a.

- Percebi que está mais alegre desde que entrou para o clube – a mais velha falava enquanto sentava na cama.

- Você acha? – perguntou-a enquanto entregava a bandeja à progenitora.

- Sim – sorriu Hana. – Hum, que bela bandeja – elogiou.

- Obrigada – sentou novamente perto da mãe e pegou um dos dois copos de suco de laranja.

- Você gosta mesmo de estar lá não é?

- Sim – Respondeu depois de um gole de suco. – Achei que não me sentiria bem, mas até agora foi tudo tranquilo. Tudo bem que estou na primeira semana, mas me diverti cantando.

- Fico feliz por você, querida – Hana sorriu. – Não sabe como gosto de vê-la interagindo com outros jovens.

- É, eu sei disso – balançou a cabeça e revirou os olhos. – Mas mesmo assim ainda sou a esquisita – sorriu.

- Não por muito tempo.

- Como assim? – perguntou curiosa para a mãe.

- Você terá uma apresentação e estará linda – sorria. – Queria poder vê-la.

- Mãe! – olhou-a surpresa. – Não é para tanto e irá ter oportunidade de me ver.

- Terei?

- Claro, pretendemos ir para as regionais – falou orgulhosa.

- Serio? Em uma competição? Você?

- Não vejo para que tanto alarde... – resmungou.

- É que você nunca gostou de competições – Hana olhava para a filha seriamente.

- Por que não via futuro nas outras competições – respondeu séria. – Mas o clube tem muito potencial. Mais do que eu poderia imaginar – sorriu animada.

- Que bom! – sorriu animada. – Eu sei que você dará o melhor de si, Sakura.

- Estou dando, mãe – sorriu timidamente. – Gosto do que estou fazendo.

- Sim... – Hana passou a mão pela bochecha da filha. – Você é maravilhosa, Sah. Ajude para que os outros do clube sejam assim também.

- Mãe...

- vocês podem aprender uns com os outros – sorriu. – Você pode ser melhor e eles também bastam todos se ajudarem.

- Sim – sorriu para a mãe. – Nós teremos muito trabalho, mas valerá à pena.

- Com certeza – sorria a mulher. – Mas agora vamos almoçar.

- Sim.

Não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar no que a mãe lhe falara. Sem saber já havia começado a ajudar uma pessoa e logo estariam todos se ajudando.

Olhava as casas passarem pelo vidro escuro do carro enquanto, ao seu lado, Temari e Ino falavam sem parar. Não conseguia prestar atenção nas garotas, pois seus pensamentos estavam longe, na verdade estavam em certo moreno de olhos muito azuis.

- Hei, Tenten? – Temari a chamou atenção sorrindo abertamente.

- Estava pensando no que? – Ino também sorria.

- Nada... – resmungou. – Por quê?

- Você estava fazendo uma careta estranha – Temari sorria amigavelmente.

- Estava só viajando um pouco. – Sorriu sem graça.

- Certo – Ino fingiu engolir a desculpa, mas pelo menos não a perguntou mais nada. – Estamos quase chegando à casa da testuda.

- Que jeito lindo de demonstrar que gosta da melhor amiga – sorria para a loira de cabelos lisos.

- Ah, ela sabe que eu a amo – sorriu Ino.

O carro parou em frente à casa da rosada e esta abriu a porta saindo em seguida. Adentrou o carro e jogou a mochila sobre as pernas.

- Boa noite, garotas – Sakura parecia animada.

- Boa noite, testuda do meu coração – Ino sorria enquanto falava.

- Menos, porca – Sakura revidou também sorrindo.

- Vocês se amam mesmo – Temari soltou uma gargalhada.

- Com certeza – Ino respondeu pelas duas.

- Oi, Sah – sorriu para a amiga rosada. – Você parece animada.

- Oh, sim, o clube anda me animando - sorria a garota de cabelos anormais.

- Percebi – disse para a outra.

Ficaram conversando até finalmente chegarem à casa de Hinata. O carro parou em frente à mansão e as quatro desembarcaram.

- Nossa! – Temari falou primeiro.

- Sim – Tenten respondeu para a outra. Geralmente as pessoas tinham esta reação ao ver a bela casa dos Hyuuga, apesar de todos serem ricos.

- Gente, que casa linda – Sakura falou timidamente.

- É maravilhosa por dentro – comentou enquanto caminhavam até a porta da frente.

- Imagino – a rosada estava com os olhos verdes ligeiramente arregalados.

Enquanto se dirigiam ao local a porta abriu-se e dela saiu uma Hinata sorridente.

- Boa noite, meninas – Hinata as recebia animadamente.

- Oi, Hina - sorriu para a amiga apesar de estar querendo chorar.

- Oi, Ten – Hinata a abraçou fortemente como se adivinhasse o que se passava no coração – Entrem. – falou após sair do abraço e deu passagem para as outras entrarem.

Lembrava-se de cada cômodo da casa, afinal era normal, até algum tempo atrás, estar ali pelo menos duas vezes na semana.

- Sua casa é linda, Hina - Temari falou meigamente para a amiga.

- Obrigada, mas a casa não é necessariamente minha e sim de Neji – sorriu Hinata amigavelmente.

- Hum – Ino olhava tudo ao redor.

- Quanta curiosidade, porquinha – Sakura provocou a amiga.

- Ah, você nem imagina – sorriu Ino.

- Bem acho que vocês querem largar as mochilas no quarto... – Hinata falou animada – Vamos?

- Sim – sorriram para a morena de olhos claros.

Subiram as escadas que levavam até o lindo quarto da amiga. Não queria demonstrar, mas a cada passo que dava o seu coração apertava mais. Aquele lugar lhe fazia lembrar-se de Neji. Tudo ali lembrava o moreno, até mesmo o ar. Podia sentir o cheiro do moreno em cada cômodo que entravam.

- Tenten? – Sakura estava ao seu lado. – Está bem?

- Eu... – olhou para a rosada e depois para as outras amigas que conversavam animadamente mais a frente enquanto caminhavam. – Acho que sim – sorriu sem graça.

- Você sofre, Tenten, eu vejo isso – Sakura disse seria. – E por mais que não entendamos, nós sofremos junto.

Tenten olhou a amiga sentindo as lágrimas virem até os olhos.

- Mas não quero chorar, não por ele! – falou baixo, mas irritada.

- Eu sei – falava a rosada como se sentisse a dor junto. – Somos amigas e sofremos umas com as outras.

- Sim – sorriu para ela. – Mas não quero pensar nisso hoje, afinal é dia das meninas.

- Sim, mas você acha que é possível?

- Vou fazer com que seja – sussurrou.

- Hei, vocês duas aí! - Ino chamou.

Olhou para as amigas que já entravam no quarto de Hinata e seguiu-as, assim como Sakura.

Estavam conversando há horas e ainda não tiveram coragem de conversar com Tenten sobre aquele assunto mais que delicado. Sakura respirou fundo pela milésima vez e olhou para Hinata que estava ao seu lado, do outro lado estava à morena de coques. Logo quando chegaram reparou que a Pucca estava triste e tentou animá-la, afinal eram amigas. Mesmo que há pouco tempo, já tinha um carinho de irmã com as garotas ali presentes.

- Nossa, Sah, essas suas pipocas estão maravilhosas – Tenten elogiou.

- Hum, obrigada – sorriu amigavelmente a morena que não parara de comer desde que chegaram. – Mas não há nada demais nelas.

- Não importa – sorriu Tenten com a boca cheia. – Estão muito deliciosas.

As quatro riram da amiga.

- Não sei como tu aguentas comer tanto – Ino comentava sorridente.

- Eu também não sei... – Temari estava com as mãos na barriga de tanto que ria.

- Sempre fui comilona – sorriu Tenten. – Meu apelido de criança era Magali... - sorriu animada, acompanhando as outras.

- Hum, o da Temari é Bagaceira – Ino disse maliciosa. – Ah, mas não é de criança - todas riram novamente enquanto Temari levantava o dedo do meio para a outra loira.

- Vocês são muito pervertidas. – comentou com um resto de sorriso na face.

- Wou, a Ino que é! – Temari acusou.

- Eu? Imagina... – Ino fez-se de desentendida.

-Sim... – sorriu Tenten. – Oh, que gente mais pervertida!

- Olha quem falando – Temari sorriu da morena de coques.

- Certo, já que estão falando disso vamos mais a fundo - Ino falou pensativa.

- Hei, a loira está louca para falar o que faz com o Sasuke entre quatro paredes... – disse sorrindo da cara maliciosa da amiga.

- Oh, com certeza, assim escuto o que _vocês_ fazem entre quatro paredes – Ino disse maliciosamente.

- Então comece... – Hinata instigou enquanto lhe lançava um olhar de canto.

Entendeu o que a amiga queria e aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita. Sorriu olhando para Ino como para encorajá-la e deu uma pequena observada em Tenten. Esta estava seria como se quisesse sair correndo dali.

- Não acho legal falarmos de garotos – Tenten falou seria e triste.

- Você precisa superar – Temari disse seria. – O Neji é um idiota. Não merece o seu sofrimento.

- É isso aí, Tema, falou tudo – Ino concordou com a amiga.

- Vocês não entendem – Tenten falava enquanto comia.

- Ten... – Hinata chamou a atenção da amiga morena. – Você anda mal...

Admirou a Hinata por esta tentar chegar ao assunto, mas realmente era algo muito complicado. Sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa já que a Tenten parecia não ter percebido que estava com alguns sintomas típicos de gravidez.

- O que foi gente? – Tenten continuava comendo. – Não quero falar de nada que envolva o Hyuuga idiota.

- Mas teremos que falar – estava decidida a chegar ao ponto.

- Não sei o porquê – Ino repreendeu-a enquanto Tenten fazia beiço.

- Por que sim, Ino – falou calmamente para a amiga loira. Voltou-se a morena antes de falar. – Tenten, você precisa prestar atenção em mim e na Hina, certo?

- Está bem – resmungou a morena de coques.

- Nós amamos você Tenten, de verdade, e iremos te ajudar – Hinata falava com a voz amigável.

- Não estou entendendo – Tenten estava com o cenho franzido.

- Nem eu – Ino resmungou.

- Tenten, você anda sentindo-se enjoada e até vomitou na escola – falou rapidamente enquanto gesticulava.

- Sim, mas é por que eu estava de ressaca – resmungou a morena.

- Esta comendo pra caramba... – Temari falou, compreendeu aonde elas queriam chegar.

- Sempre comi muito – Tenten começava a ficar brava.

- Tenten! – Hinata a repreendeu chamando a sua atenção. – Quando foi a ultima vez que ficou menstruada?

Ino colocou a mão na boca, provavelmente havia compreendido. Tenten olhava séria para nós, passando o olhar em cada uma demoradamente. Depois baixou os olhos e colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar. Hinata a abraçou e deu tapinhas em suas costas, tentando confortá-la.

- Tenten, eu sei que é difícil, mas... – suspirou alto. – Você transou com o Neji?

Ino olhou para mim com a boca aberta e os olhos levemente arregalados, enquanto a outra loira apenas fitava Tenten.

- Vamos lá, Ten... Por favor, nos responda – Hinata praticamente implorava pela resposta da amiga.

A morena levantou o olhar já vermelho pelo choro, assim como a face molhada.

- Eu... – ela murmurou e passou as mãos pelo rosto afastando as lagrimas – Eu... – Respirou fundo. – Sim – disse por fim.

Todas a olhavam sentindo um nó na garganta.

- Certo – falou enquanto tentava assimilar tudo. Tinha a desconfiança que a amiga estaria grávida, mas também tinha a esperança de estar errada. – Você está há quanto tempo sem menstruar?

- Eu não sei – choramingou a morena. – Dois meses ou três, eu não tinha parado para pensar nisso até poucos dias atrás – confessou a garota.

- E não pretendia contar a nós, suas amigas? – Ino estava brava agora. Podia se ver pelo rosto levemente avermelhado.

- O que eu faço? – Tenten chorava e sua expressão era de pavor.

- Eu sei o que fazer – Temari sorriu tristemente e pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa.

- O que esta fazendo? – Tenten a olhou seria.

Temari fez sinal para que esperássemos e voltou sua atenção ao celular.

- Alô? – a loira andava pelo quarto, ligeiramente nervosa. – Gostaria que entregassem na Rua Dosclã, número...

- 73 – Hinata falou alto.

- 73 – Temari prosseguiu. – Um kit de teste de gravidez.

- O que? – Tenten falou nervosa.

- Se acalme, a ideia da Temari é boa – Ino falou séria para a morena.

- Oh, Deus... – Tenten voltou a chorar alto.

- Acalme-se, Tem – falou docemente a amiga.

- Meus pais irão me matar – Tenten disse em meio ao choro.

- Devia ter pensado antes nisso – resmungou Ino.

- Ino! – Temari a repreendeu por todas.

- Desculpe, mas não me conformo – disse seria.

- Agora temos que esperar – falou enquanto observava Tenten debruçada sobre Hinata que lhe afagava os cabelos, agora soltos.

- Sim... – Hinata falou tristemente.

Olhou pela janela a lua alta no céu e ficou a imaginar o que seria de Tenten dali para frente se aquele teste desse positivo.

Aeee o que acharam do cap? Espero que tenha suprido o que queriam. ;p

Suahsuhaushauhs

Ahhhhh obrigada pelas reviews. Fico feliz que estejam gostando. XD

Bjaum e na semana que vem tem mais.


	19. Chapter 19

Estamos com você

Observava os cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e os olhos da mesma cor, que estavam vermelhos e inchados. Os cílios longos estavam molhados devido ao choro recente. A pele morena estava pálida e a boca esbranquiçada.

Olhou para o teste em sua mão e voltou-se novamente para o espelho, lembrando-se de quem menos queria: Neji.

_Estava deitada ao lado do homem que mais amava na vida e nada podia fazer deixar de ter todo aquele sentimento por ele. Sorria bobamente revezando os olhares, do garoto para a televisão ligada, onde passava um filme romântico. As mãos estavam entrelaçadas em um gesto de carinho e, às vezes, ele passava uma das mãos em sua franja solta._

_Sorriu olhando para Neji quando este passou a mão pela sua testa e franja. Pode ver a expressão amável dele o que aqueceu seu coração, principalmente quando o garoto devolveu o sorriso._

_Fazia um mês que estavam se encontrando escondidos na casa Hyuuga. Posava na casa de Hinata dois a três dias na semana e passava a maior parte do tempo com o primo da amiga. Não se arrependia por ter que fingir não conhecer e falar com o moreno durante o dia na escola e mal olhá-lo na frente dos demais Hyuuga, se no final do dia pudesse estar no quarto do moreno de olhos perolados._

_O quarto branco com azul do garoto tornara-se o santuário do amor deles. Tudo bem que Neji nunca falara que a amava assim como ela nunca disse essa frase a ele, mas os atos demonstravam o que sentiam. Já se acostumara a entrar naquele cômodo e ser abraçada e beijada por um Neji totalmente caloroso. Ser prensada na parede e ter seu corpo quase acoplado ao do garoto, para depois separarem-se e sorrirem como dois apaixonados que eram. _

_- O que há Tenten? – Neji olhava-a sorrindo de canto._

_- Você – sorriu sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho._

_- O que eu tenho? – Neji sorria ainda mais._

_- Você me tira a razão – falou sincera, mesmo sem saber de onde tirava a coragem. Mas os dois eram quase a mesma pessoa, não precisa se esconder ou fingir._

_- Você é que me tira a sanidade – Neji a olhava sério. – És linda demais._

_Observou o garoto virar-se de lado e acariciar o seu rosto enquanto permanecia de barriga para cima. Sua reação foi fechar os olhos para poder sentir mais aquele toque tão carinhoso._

_- Neji – falou, mas saiu mais parecido com um gemido._

_Abriu os olhos e viu os claros dele sobre sua face, observando-a. Sentiu-se uma jóia rara e sorriu ainda mais. Como podia amá-lo tanto? Passou as mãos pela face até chegar aos longos cabelos negros de seu homem. Sorriu ainda mais com esse pensamento possessivo. _

_Quando deu por si os lábios do Hyuuga já estavam sobre os seus em uma dança entre as línguas. Era lento e apaixonante, um beijo como jamais haviam dado. Sentiu o peso do garoto ficar sobre si e automaticamente entreabriu as pernas para acomodá-lo ali. Suas pernas se enroscaram a ponto de não saberem de quem era o que. As mãos hábeis do garoto foram para sua cintura fina, que estava coberta pela blusa do pijama de mangas longas, e apertaram o local. Não resistiu e o beijou ainda mais esperando que o garoto a acompanhasse. Precisava dele tanto que seu interior doía. _

_- Tenten... – Neji murmurou quando suas bocas se afastaram para pegar ar._

_-Neji... – murmurou de volta sentindo seu corpo tremer embaixo do dele._

_- Vou ficar louco... – sussurrou o moreno no seu pescoço, dando um beijo em seguida no local._

_- Ah... – não pode deixar de gemer, ele sabia que adorava receber beijos em locais inusitados._

_- Você é maravilhosa e eu a quero. _

_Olhou-o surpresa quando escutou a voz rouca do garoto lhe falando. Os olhos azuis estavam nebulosos pelo desejo e as mãos permaneciam em sua cintura, só que acariciando por debaixo da blusa. _

_- Vou entender que queira parar, mas se começar agora eu é que não poderei parar, Ten – falava Neji em meio aos suspiros e com a voz rouca._

_Respirou fundo três vezes, sentindo o peito subir e descer. Aquilo fez com que o moreno olhasse para a protuberância dos seus seios, fazendo-a sentir-se desejada. O queria muito, não só por desejo, mas por que o amava do fundo do coração. Não teria prova maior para dar a Neji se não o seu próprio corpo. Mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos sentindo a excitação do seu homem pressionando suas coxas. Abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu maliciosamente._

_- Sou sua, Neji, agora e sempre – a frase saiu do fundo de sua alma e do seu coração puro de menina que logo se tornaria uma mulher._

_- Levarei você ao céu Tenten, que é o seu lugar. Meu anjo – Neji falou olhando em seus olhos e depois a beijou devagar. Aos poucos o beijo tornou-se mais apressado assim como as mãos do moreno ficaram mais incansáveis._

_Sentia-se nervosa, mas o queria acima de tudo. Nem ao menos sabia ao certo o que fazer com as mãos. Sentiu as mãos do moreno descerem para suas coxas e as apertarem, puxando-a para cima. O contato a fez estremecer de pura excitação. Suas mãos se aventuraram pelas costas do garoto sentindo os músculos por cima da camiseta do pijama._

_Observou ele se afastar e se ajoelhar diante de seu corpo, retirando a camiseta e jogando-a para o lado. Sorriu ao ver todo aquele tórax definido pelo futebol. Sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos naquele corpo maravilhoso, talhando cada músculo. Sentiu Neji suspirar e estremecer o que a fez ficar satisfeita. _

_As mãos do garoto subiram pela sua barriga, aquecendo a pele por onde passava, levando a blusa junto. Ajudou-o a retirá-la do seu corpo, ficando apenas de lingerie. Os braços do moreno a envolveram e fizeram-na deitar novamente. Apesar de estar uma noite fria o calor do garoto a envolvia e aquecia. _

_- Você é maravilhosa. _

_Os olhares de Neji sobre seu colo a faziam ficar enrubescida. Estendeu os braços tocando os ombros largos do garoto e o envolvendo em um beijo apaixonado. Ele a tocava e beijava em cada pedaço do colo a mostra._

_Arqueou o corpo quando o sentiu lamber seu seio perto da auréola ainda coberta pela lingerie. As mãos rápidas logo foram as suas costas e abriram o pedaço de pano que cobria parte de sua nudez. Estava agora com seu colo sendo tomado por um esfomeado Neji. Sorriu ao sentir aquelas sensações tão deliciosas e quentes._

_- Neji... – arfou e segurou os cabelos longos do moreno, soltando-os da amarra._

_- Você é deliciosa. _

_Escutou Neji falar e estremeceu. Nada poderia fazê-la sentir-se melhor do que ser amada pelo homem de sua vida._

_Os seus cabelos foram soltos pelo garoto que agora a beijava. Logo uma das mãos estava em seus cabelos ondulados e a outra a acariciar seu seio esquerdo. Sentiu uma onda de desejo que a fez arquear os quadris de encontro ao seu amado. Lá estava a prova de tudo o que podia fazer no corpo de Neji._

_Sorriu abertamente e o viu fazer o mesmo. O desejo era algo que os consumia e não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser no moreno forte a sua frente. Desceu suas mãos pequenas e tremulas pelas costas do amado até chegar aos quadris onde apertou e puxou-o mais para si. Arqueou o quadril e sentiu as mãos de Neji pousarem sobre seus glúteos e puxarem-na mais para perto. _

_Escutou o gemido alto, mas não conseguiu definir de qual das bocas é que saiu. Estava desnorteada e excitada a ponto de não lembrar seu próprio nome. Neji fazia um belo trabalho com as mãos e boca, todo seu corpo estava quente e pronto para ele._

_- Neji... – murmurou sentindo como se seu corpo logo fosse explodir._

_- Fale, morena. _

_O garoto a olhava desejoso. Não sabia o que falar, pois não conseguia pensar. Somente sorriu e mordeu o ombro exposto do garoto, fazendo-o gemer alto e se movimentar sobre ela come se quisesse penetrá-la sobre a roupa. O seu corpo tremeu e entreabriu os lábios ao sentir o tamanho do desejo do moreno._

_Naquele momento seu corpo passou para um estagio que nunca havia chegado. Tudo o que fazia era com desespero e amor, uma mistura de desejo e paixão. Tudo se misturava e os seus sentimentos pareciam um só._

_As mãos desceram até o cós da calça de moletom que o garoto usava e a puxaram para baixo. Os pés ajudaram na tarefa de deixar Neji somente de boxe preta._

_- Está com pressa... – sussurrou o moreno em meio aos gemidos de puro prazer._

_- Preciso senti-lo – respondeu enquanto seus pés passeavam pelas pernas do garoto._

_- Também quero senti-la, morena._

_O seu ombro foi mordido por um Neji descontrolado e depois os beijos desceram para seu colo e barriga. Cada parte de seu corpo que era tocada pelo moreno ficava levemente avermelhada e quente._

_- Vou fazê-la sentir prazer. _

_Escutou a voz do moreno enquanto este lambia e beijava o contorno de umbigo. As mãos hábeis e fortes foram para seu quadril e antes que pudesse perceber já estava sem roupas. _

_Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o moreno abrir suas pernas e lamber seu intimo. O calor que sentia queimou e ardeu em todo seu corpo. Arqueou o quadril, abrindo ainda mais as pernas para o garoto._

_- O que esta fazendo? – perguntou em meio aos suspiros de prazer._

_Olhou para baixo e viu Neji levantar a cabeça e sorrir._

_- Te preparando, gata. _

_O garoto voltou a lhe acariciar intimamente com as mãos e boca. Não resistiu e soltou um longo gemido que fez o moreno sorrir alto. Suas mãos foram para a cabeça que permanecia entre suas pernas._

_- Neji... – gemeu alto quando o orgasmo veio. Seu corpo tremia e jurava que havia visto estrelas._

_O moreno voltou a subir por seu corpo até estar a sua frente. Abriu os olhos e pode ver o sorriso malicioso no rosto alvo a sua frente._

_- Você fica linda assim, corada e excitada – Neji falou em seu ouvido sensualmente, dando uma leve mordida na orelha._

_Suas mãos foram para a nádega firme do moreno e a apertou fortemente._

_- Está ficando safada, Tenten – Neji sorriu alto._

_Beijou-o com paixão e foi acompanhada pelo moreno que a prensava ainda mais contra seu corpo._

_- Neji... – murmurou novamente ao se afastarem. Não sabia quantas vezes havia chamado por ele._

_- Estou aqui para você, Tenten – Neji sussurrou de volta com a voz rouca. – Só para você!_

_Agora ambos estavam nus e se encaravam sensualmente. Sentiu as coxas sendo apertadas pelas mãos de Neji e ajudou-o abrindo-as para ele._

_- Vou ir devagar._

_Sorriu em resposta para o garoto. Este se posicionou e invadiu-a. A dor não poderia ser comparada a todo o amor que sentia por ele. A lágrima desceu por sua bochecha o que fez o amado parar de se movimentar._

_- Desculpa._

_Escutou a simples palavra sair da boca fina do seu moreno._

_- Eu quero você, Neji – falou firme colocando as pernas em torno do quadril do garoto e puxando-o mais para si, sentindo-se ainda mais invadida._

_Pode ver os olhos claros do garoto ficarem ainda mais nebulosos e continuarem com as movimentações até ambos chegarem no êxtase._

_Nada agora podia separá-los. Foi o que pensou ao vê-lo sorrir e deitar-se ao seu lado, depois do ato consumado._

Abriu os olhos que estavam fechados perdidos nas lembranças e olhou-se novamente no espelho. Teria que ter coragem para olhar o resultado do teste.

Respirou fundo e olhou para o bastão branco em sua mão. Uma pequena lagrima caiu de seu rosto ao visualizar o resultado.

- Tenten?

Escutou a voz da amiga do outro lado da porta.

- Hina... – Murmurou.

- Ten?

A garota voltou a chamá-la.

- Estou saindo – disse firme apesar de estar despedaçada por dentro.

Limpou rapidamente as marcas de lágrimas em seu rosto e voltou-se para a porta. Abriu-a devagar e visualizou as amigas em pé, olhando-a com certa expectativa e tristeza. As expressões eram variadas, mas todas mostravam um grande carinho por ela. Sentiu-se feliz em poder dizer que possuía amigas.

- Então...? – Ino não se segurou e recebeu um olhar de repreensão de Sakura.

Poderia sorrir se não estivesse tão atordoada.

- Eu... – tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu do jeito que esperava.

- Acalme-se – Sakura veio em sua direção e a fez sentar na cama, já sabia do resultado, podia vê-lo nos olhos da garota de coques.

- Eu... – tentou novamente, mas como resposta seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Estamos com você – Hinata falou sentando-se ao seu lado, quase chorando, mas repreendeu-se, pois queria deveria demonstra-se forte para a amiga.

- Obrigada... – conseguiu por fim falar. – Nunca pensei ter amigas assim.

- Somos uma só – Ino disse sorrindo docemente.

- Amigas não traem amigas – falou Temari firme.

- Nem deixa a outra na mão – Hinata prosseguiu.

- Estamos sempre juntas em todos os momentos – Sakura completou.

- Somos como mosqueteiras – Hinata sorriu do que falou, o que a fez sorrir também.

- É, mosqueteiras – Ino afirmou, sorrindo debochada. – Isso é estranho.

Todas sorriram da expressão de desagrado da loira.

- Ino você nunca ouviu falar dos três mosqueteiros? – Temari perguntou descrente.

- Ah, não sou do tipo que lê sabe? – sorriu sem graça à loira.

- Cruzes, você parece o Naruto – Temari a repreendeu.

Tenten sorriu alto o que chamou a atenção das outras garotas que sorriram para ela.

- Então está mais calma para falar? – Hinata perguntou docemente.

- Sim, meninas.

Olhou-as nos olhos se perdendo em cada tom que os pintava. Os azuis perolados de Hinata estavam preocupados, os verdes esmeraldas de Sakura estavam amigáveis, os azuis-céu da Ino estavam curiosos e os verdes escuros da Tema estavam esperançosos. Cada uma das suas amigas a aguardava de uma maneira diferente.

Abriu a mão onde estava o bastão do teste e mostrou-o as garotas que arregalaram os olhos. Sentiu vontade de chorar novamente, mas não poderia depois de tudo o que as meninas haviam lhe falado. Elas estariam sempre com ela e nada aconteceria.

- Eu acho que nós precisaremos de vocês – falou enquanto acariciava levemente a barriga.

- Oh, amiga – Hinata abraçou-a primeiro, sendo seguida pelas outras.

- Como já falamos... – Sakura disse firme. – Estaremos com você, ou melhor, com vocês - sorriu docemente.

- Teremos um afilhado! – Ino gritou feliz.

- Ino! – Temari sorriu para a amiga. – Está se auto-convidando?

- Vocês serão as madrinhas mais lindas que meu bebê poderá ter – Tenten sorriu de volta.

- Você ficará com ele então? – Temari perguntou curiosa e séria.

- Como assim? – Hinata olhou para Temari seria.

- Não estou falando para a Ten abortar – disse rapidamente a loira. – Apenas abri a sugestão de que ela pode dar para a adoção.

- Adoção? – perguntou afinal não havia pensado naquilo ainda.

- Sim – Temari prosseguiu.

- Você seria capaz de dar o seu bebê? – Sakura olhava-a seriamente.

- Eu não sei – suspirou e passou as mãos pela barriga levemente proeminente.

- Como não sabe? – Sakura estava agora meio revoltada.

- Acalme-se, testuda – Ino a repreendeu.

- Eu simplesmente não pensei em nada ainda – falou por fim.

- Ok – Ino disse seria. – Pense melhor sobre isso Tenten.

- Sim – respondeu.

- Mas antes você precisa tomar certos cuidados – Hinata falou docemente. – Afinal esta esperando um bebê lindo aí dentro.

- Sim – sorriu para a amiga e sentiu os olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas, mas desta vez não era de tristeza e sim de alegria. Ela sabia que tinha amigas que a ajudariam a passar por aquilo; amigas que estariam sempre com ela.

- Posso falar com minha mãe para marcar um horário com o medico do hospital geral – Sakura falou seria. – Acho que a primeira coisa que você deve fazer.

- Mas a sua mãe? – perguntou aflita. – Imagina o que ela pensará de mim?

- Tenten, minha mãe é enfermeira e ela sabe como as coisas são hoje em dia – ela sorriu docemente. – Não se preocupe, ela não irá te julgar.

- Será? – perguntou duvidosa e apavorada.

- Não se preocupe. A mãe da Sah é um amor – Ino sorria abertamente. – A tia Hana irá lhe ajudar.

- Certo – falou sentindo-se temerosa.

- E também terá que contar ao Neji. – Temari lembrou-a.

- Não – disse firme e forte. – Não quero que ele saiba deste filho – passou as mãos possessivamente sobre o ventre.

- Ele é o pai, Ten – Hinata olhava para ela enquanto falava.

- Fora que logo sua barriga ficará a mostra. – Ino completava, apontando para a barriga da amiga.

- Ele me largou, lembram? – suspirou firmemente. – Me deixou para ficar com a Kin.

- Na verdade, ele provavelmente queria estar com as duas – Temari falou dando de ombros. – Os homens são assim hoje em dia, principalmente os que não querem nada serio.

- Isso é verdade – Ino confirmou. – O Sasuke me trai, e eu sei disso – o loiro deu de ombros. – Mas eu não fico atrás – sorriu presunçosa.

- Você não tem vergonha disso? – Hinata perguntou de boca aberta.

- Não mesmo – Ino sorriu marota. – Foi um acordo que fizemos. Nós estamos juntos por que é bom ter algo solido, mas pulamos a cerca de vez em quando.

- Ah, meu Deus! – Hinata estava de boca aberta em choque.

- Nossa, Hina você está parecendo a Sah agora – Ino balançava a mão em sinal de indiferença.

- Você acha normal algo assim? – Hinata perguntou descrente. – Isso não é amor, Ino!

- Eu e o Sasuke nos gostamos, sim – sorriu Ino. –Apenas não gostamos do drama que os outros casais têm.

- Você é estranha, Ino – respondeu apavorada. – Eu queria estar com o homem que amo e nunca iria deixar outra garota pegar o que é meu.

- Você diz isso por que não namora o garoto mais popular da escola – Ino falou indiferente. – Se não fizesse isso, não poderia tê-lo para mim.

- Que horror, Ino – Hinata falou apavorada.

- Isso é serio meninas, escutem a voz da razão aqui – Ino apontava para si mesma. – Eu sei o que esses garotos querem, e é sexo. Nada mais do que isso.

- Não, os homens não são todos iguais – Hinata falava baixo.

- São, sim – afirmou o que a loira havia dito. – Olha o que seu primo me fez Hina! Estou grávida de um garoto idiota, egoísta e machista, que a única coisa que quis de mim foi sexo – suspirou triste recebendo todos os olhares sobre si. – Eu achei que ele me amava, acreditei fielmente nisso. Para que? Para ser deixada como uma qualquer.

- Tenten... – murmurou Sakura.

- Os homens só querem isso da gente e quando têm, nos largam. Afinal, cumprimos nosso dever de mulher com eles – sorriu amargamente sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos. – Eu terei este bebê – afirmou convicta. – Não sei se conseguirei criá-lo, mas farei o meu melhor. Meus pais provavelmente irão querer a minha morte, mas enfrentarei tudo por ele – colocou a mão no ventre e sorriu. – Eu já o amo.

Olhou para sua barriga e acariciou como se fosse o seu filho. Nada poderia machucá-lo, não deixaria. Faria de tudo para que o filho fosse forte e saudável, mesmo que isso lhe custasse todas as forças.

- E o Neji, Tenten? Eu sei que você não quer que ele saiba, mas logo você precisará dele – Temari falou séria.

- Não precisarei dele... – suspirou tentando disfarçar os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Tenten... – Ino falou em tom de pena.

- Eu não precisarei – afirmou, mas no fundo sabia que precisaria de Neji mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Não a abandonaremos, Tenten – sorriu Sakura.

- Nunca – Hinata afirmou.

As amigas colocaram as mãos sobre seu ventre e um calor de amor tomou o seu ser, como se a criança ali dentro sentisse que já era amada. Faria de tudo para que só precisasse de Neji mais tarde ou talvez nunca.

Genteeeee olha eu aqui de novo, atrasada mas estou aqui. XD

Suahsuahsuhaush

O que acharam do hentai? Sei que não foi em um momento feliz, mas esta ae neh?

Sauhsuhahshas

Pessoal q esta pedindo ação SasuSaku logo vai ter alguns beijos, mas a pegaçao mesmo só mais tarde. Podem ficar tranquilos que não irão se arrepender de ler esta fic. Tenham paciência, afinal tem os demais casais também e como jah disse esta fic é longa.

Suahsuahsuahsuhas

Obrigada pelos reviews! Eu amei *-* Fico feliz que esteja agradando o pessoal leitor.

Bjaum e até o próximo ;p


	20. Chapter 20

Atração

A TV estava ligada em algum canal de fofoca, mas não prestava atenção. Pegou o controle que estava ao seu lado no sofá branco e trocou de canal pela milésima vez em menos de uma hora. Voltou seus olhos azuis para o relógio que tinha na mesinha ao lado do sofá ficando frustrada.

- Argh eu vou matar aquele idiota de uma figa! – Resmungou irritada.

Seus pais haviam saído e dispensara Sasuke antes do previsto por que tinha marcado com Gaara de começarem a fazer o trabalho do clube. Desistira de estar com seu namorado em sua cama neste exato momento, para nada já que o ruivo ainda não aparecera e estava muito atrasado.

A campainha tocou ecoando pela casa vazia. Correu até a entrada pronta para enforcar o garoto assim que este entrasse no recinto. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com o ruivo sorrindo zombeteiro.

- Está atrasado! – Falou grosseiramente.

- Eu sei. – Gaara sorria ainda mais ao vê-la irritada. – Boa tarde Ino querida. Posso entrar?

A vontade que tinha era de bater a porta na cara debochada do garoto, mas tinha que pensar no grupo. Estava fazendo aquilo pelo clube de canto.

- Entre. – Ordenou enquanto dava espaço para o ruivo passar.

Foram até a sala e sentaram-se no sofá espaçoso. A distância era grande entre eles, assim como o silêncio. Observou pelo canto de olho o garoto encarar a televisão ligada como se passasse algum programa muito divertido. Revirou os olhos irritando-se ainda mais e decidiu que seria ela que teria que iniciar o trabalho.

- Gaara. – Falou firme e soltou um suspirou ao vê-lo ainda prestando atenção no maldito programa de fofoca. – Você realmente está olhando isso? – Apontava para a televisão.

O garoto suspirou e sorriu de canto olhando-a.

- Não.

- Então vamos iniciar esta bendita apresentação. – Resmungou levantando-se.

- Também acho quanto antes começarmos mais cedo irei embora. – Falou o garoto pondo-se de pé.

- Sabe que estava pensando o mesmo? – Falou enquanto sorria debochada.

- Ótimo.

- Estamos fazendo isso pelo clube. – Falou decidida erguendo o dedo indicador e o apontando para o outro.

- E eu pela minha banda. – Deu de ombros o ruivo.

- Sua banda? Não está lá pelo clube? – Olhou-o intrigada.

- Você acha que estaria naquele clube idiota por vocês? Ou pela escola? – Sorria Gaara irônico.

Sua irritação chegou ao limite o que a fez pular em cima do garoto pronta para enforcá-lo.

- Ei... – Resmungou o ruivo tentando se defender de suas unhas.

- Você é um idiota egoísta assim como seu amiguinho Neji! – Gritou enquanto tentava arrancar os olhos verdes do ruivo com as unhas, mas este sendo mais forte apenas segurava seus braços e mãos.

- Vai com calma aí loira, se não acharei que quer mesmo me matar. – O garoto sorria de canto. – E que historia é esta de colocar Neji no meio?

- Urgh. Não lhe interessa! – Gritou afastando-se do garoto o máximo que pode.

- Ah interessa sim. – Afirmou o outro.

- Problema é seu. – Sorriu zombeteira ficando de costas para o ruivo. – Tenho que me acalmar antes que te mate mesmo.

- É uma boa. – Falava o garoto. – Ah e foi mal o atraso.

Virou-se com a boca levemente aberta pelo choque de ouvi-lo pedindo desculpas, ou quase isso.

- Como é? Você está pedindo desculpas? – Estava com a expressão chocada.

- Não é bem isso, mas tá valendo também. – Sorria de canto o garoto.

- Você é bipolar ou tem algum distúrbio mental? – Perguntou enquanto dava alguns passos a frente para chegar mais perto do garoto.

- Não que eu saiba, mas acho que conheço algumas pessoas que tem. – Sorriu para ela.

- Muito engraçado ruivo.

- Também achei.

- Pare de tentar me irritar! – Falou seria.

- É que sempre consigo e acho você linda com a expressão zangada. – Falava Gaara com o sorriso de canto.

Espantou-se novamente e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Está dando em cima de mim garoto? – Falou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Talvez. – O sorriso malicioso agora tomava a face do ruivo.

- Não tem graça Gaara. – Repreendeu-o. – Temos que pensar na apresentação, lembra-se?

- Oh sim. – Falava o garoto enquanto voltava-se para o aparelho de som que ficava na sala. – Já pensou em alguma musica?

- Não. – Disse enquanto bufava. – Pensei muito, mas não achei nada bom o suficiente.

- Hum acho que não pensou o bastante. – Sorriu irônico o ruivo. – Talvez por ser loira.

- Idiota! – Repreendeu-o novamente, respirando três vezes para recuperar a "paz" interior.

Observou-o ligar o radio em uma estação qualquer que tocava uma musica calma.

- Vamos dançar. – O garoto estendia a mão para ela.

- O que? – Falou sem entender o sentido naquilo.

- Precisamos relaxar Ino. – Sorriu amigavelmente o outro. – É só uma dança, prometo não fazer nada que você não queira. Como naquele dia.

Lembrou-se do dia em que o ruivo a consolou e livrou-a do medo com apenas um abraço. Pensou que estivessem bêbados demais por isso daquilo, mas pelo visto o ruivo não era assim de todo mal.

Caminhou até ele e posicionou a mão sobre a dele. Sentiu quando o braço livre de Gaara passou por sua cintura e a trouxe para perto. Sentiu a pele arrepiar quando o garoto colocou a face perto da sua, mal a tocando. Os pés se moviam no ritmo da musica e mal podia acreditar que o garoto dançasse tão bem, ainda mais um estilo de musica tão diferente.

- Você dança bem. – Falou baixo enquanto pousava o queixo no ombro do garoto.

- Obrigada. – Sentiu a risada do ruivo na pele exposta do pescoço.

Dançaram por mais algum tempo apenas sentindo o corpo um do outro. Não conseguia raciocinar direito e seu estomago dava voltas como se algo quisesse sair dali. Não compreendia o que se passava, mas aquilo já estava a assustando.

- Você deveria ser assim mais vezes. – Disse sem nem ao menos pensar, apenas precisava se distrair com outras coisas que não fossem os seus sentidos.

- Não posso. – Sorriu o garoto. – Se não o Sasuke me mataria. – O garoto falava em seu ouvido.

A pele se arrepiou e pode perceber que Gaara viu, pois este passou o dedo indicador por seu braço.

- Você gosta quando a toco.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir a boca do garoto perto de sua orelha. Estava começando a perder o controle e isto não podia ocorrer. Gaara era amigo de Sasuke e não era de seu feitio ficar com os amigos de seu namorado, fazia parte da regra.

- Gaara... – Queria pará-lo, mas sua voz a enganava.

- O que? – O ruivo beijou-a na mandíbula direita.

- Isso é errado. – Falou entorpecida.

- Por quê? – o ruivo desceu a mão pelas suas costas firmando-a na curva de sua cintura.

- Eu tenho namorado. – Disse tentando parecer firme.

- Que a trai, assim como você o trai. – O ruivo disse sensualmente em seu ouvido. – Por que não comigo?

Estava absorta na sensualidade do garoto, mas não podia. Não com o Gaara.

- É diferente. – Falou com a voz trêmula afastando-se do ruivo, mas este a puxou com os braços e beijou-a.

Não pode pensar em nada. O beijo do garoto era envolvente e excitante, algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Os braços firmes de Gaara a firmavam contra seu corpo, se não fosse por isso estaria no chão, derretida. Podia sentir o corpo mole e sem vida, como se o garoto a controlasse. Rendeu-se ao beijo e retribui na mesma intensidade. Sua mente estava nebulosa e viajava entre o céu e o inferno. Mas no fim quando achou que já não existia mais, viu o rosto de Sasuke e seu sorriso. Afastou-se de Gaara empurrando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que dava passos para trás.

- Não podemos. – Falou decidida mesmo que sua mente ainda retornasse há momentos passados e o seu corpo gritasse pelo de Gaara.

- Ino. – O ruivo a olhava tristemente.

- Você é amigo de Sasuke e está fazendo isso com ele? Que tipo de amigo você é? – Falou rápido sem se dar conta das palavras.

- Você está me chamando de traíra? – Gaara estava com os dentes trincados, um sinal de que estava irritado.

- Não exatamente eu não quis... – Tentou concertar, mas foi interrompida pelo ruivo.

- Você trai seu namorado com qualquer um. Não tem um pingo de respeito pelo Sasuke ou qualquer outro garoto. – Gritava o ruivo enquanto ela apenas sentia as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto. – Não dá valor nem ao próprio corpo é quer falar de mim?

- Eu não... – tentou novamente, mas o ruivo deu alguns passos decididos parando a centímetros de seu rosto. Segurou-a pelos braços e sacudiu-a.

- Você não pode falar de mim e do que sinto. – O garoto falava firmemente. – Não sabe o que sinto.

- Eu... – Soluçou alto pelo pânico e o choro, misturados.

Olhou-o com pânico, mas também com um sentimento diferente que nunca havia sentido antes. Pode ver os olhos verdes do garoto passarem de raiva para tristeza.

- Ino... – Murmurou o ruivo enquanto se afastava largando seus braços. – Eu não queria...

- Eu sei. – Disse triste enquanto limpava as lagrimas dos olhos.

Ficou a observar o garoto caminhando de um lado para o outro da sala enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos bagunçando-os ainda mais.

- Eu não deveria... – Gaara falava de cabeça baixa enquanto caminhava. – Eu só queria te mostrar, entende?

Viu-o parar e olha-la nos olhos. Podia ver o arrependimento e a dor, assim como o ódio e o amor. Todos os sentimentos se misturavam naqueles olhos verdes, mas a única coisa que queria entender era qual deles predominava e o que era verdade.

- Tudo bem Gaara. – Suspirou virando de costas para o garoto. – Nós temos coisas a fazer e...

- Não! – O ruivo gritou e ela pode sentir as mãos pressionarem seus braços novamente. Virou-se bruscamente sendo amparada pelo ruivo. Os olhos dele continuavam os mesmos e sua expressão era de dor e desamparo. Sentiu o coração se apertar e saltar como se pudesse sentir o mesmo que ele.

- Gaara você tem que se acalmar. – Sussurrou passando uma das mãos pelo rosto branco do garoto.

- Desculpe. – Ouviu novamente aquela palavra saindo dos lábios perfeitos do ruivo. –Eu estou lhe assustando não é?

Sorriu docemente e abraçou-o, mesmo sabendo que aquele contato poderia confundi-los ainda mais. Afastou-se depois de um tempo e observou a expressão facial do ruivo suavizada. Sentiu o coração bater no ritmo novamente, tranquilo.

- Nós ainda temos uma apresentação para fazer. – Murmurou o garoto sorrindo depois.

- Sim. – Sorriu em resposta. – Espero que entenda.

- Eu entendo. – Falava tristemente o ruivo.

Na radio começou a tocar uma nova musica. Fechou os olhos e a escutou por alguns segundos, depois o olhou vendo que o mesmo sorria provavelmente por ter tido a mesma ideia.

- Acho que encontramos a musica. – Disse por fim vendo Gaara confirmar com a cabeça.

O final de semana passara rápido graças à noite de meninas que tivera com as amigas. Estava ainda meio atordoada com a notícia de que Tenten esta realmente grávida. Já esperava por isso, mas mesmo assim era um grande choque. A amiga precisaria muito do apoio de todas as outras garotas e elas estariam prontas para auxilia-la. Teve pena ao ver a expressão assustada da morena quando esta saiu do banheiro, mas ficou mais aliviada ao ver a força que esta demonstrou depois com a conversa. Tenten era uma mulher determinada e esse era seu ponto mais forte.

Observou a mãe sentar ao seu lado na mesa de jantar e sorriu.

- Olá mamãe.

- Boa noite. – Hana sorria cansada.

- Teve muitos atendimentos hoje? – Perguntou interessada afinal era sua única família que estava à frente.

- Sim. – Hana apoiou as mãos na cabeça. – E estou com dor de cabeça.

- Toma aquele remédio para dor, coma algo e vá deitar. – Tentou ajudar a progenitora.

- Hum proposta tentadora. – Hana olhou-a fixamente. – Mas acho que você precisa me dizer algo.

- Eu? – Perguntei tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. – Você é bruxa alem de enfermeira? – Perguntei tentando ser engraçada.

- Vamos lá filha, conte-me. – Sorriu Hana encorajando-a.

- Certo. – Suspirou. – Tem uma amiga minha que está grávida. – Falou rápida esperando a reação de sua mãe.

- Espero que não seja você. – Hana olhava-a seria.

- Não. – Disse encarando os olhos da outra. – Ela está com problemas e estou ajudando-a.

- É ela deve estar bem encrencada. – Murmurou Hana. – Eu conheço a garota? É a Ino?

- Não, para as duas perguntas. – Suspirou. – Ela precisa ir ao medico.

- Com certeza. – Hana falava seria. – Gravidez não é brincadeira.

- Eu sei, por isso disse a ela que você marcaria um horário com o doutor. – Encarava a mesa preocupada com a reação que a mãe teria.

- Posso fazer isso. – Suspirou Hana.

- Mesmo? – Sorriu olhando a mulher. – Obrigada. – Murmurei.

- Esta sua amiga terá que se cuidar muito. – Falava Hana seria. – Uma gravidez na idade de vocês pode ser perigosa.

- Eu... – Balbuciei. – Não havia pensado nisso. – Suspirei.

- Marcarei o horário e lhe passarei amanhã mesmo.

- Sim. –Falava baixo. Estava mais preocupada ainda com a amiga.

- Posso lhe perguntar quem são esses seus amigos que irão ser papais?

- É Tenten Mitsashi e Neji Hyuuga. – Respondeu observando a expressão facial de Hana ficar tensa.

- São famílias importantes, pelo menos os Hyuuga são bem conhecidos.

- Sim. – respondeu por fim. – Mas Tenten não contou ainda para ele e nem para os pais.

- Oh. – A morena olhava-a. – Aconselhe ela a falar logo para os pais. Eles a ajudarão no que for preciso.

- Sim, farei isso. – Sorriu amigavelmente para a outra.

- Bem, vou me deitar. Estou cansada demais e amanhã é outro dia. – Sorria Hana enquanto falava.

- Certo. – Disse enquanto via a mãe se afastar. – Ah mãe! – Chamou-a alto e esta se virou. – eu irei precisar daquele seu vestido para amanhã.

- Claro é só pegar no meu armário querida.

- Obrigada.

-De nada e boa noite.

Ficou ali fitando o sanduiche que preparara, mas ainda não degustara. A segunda feira seria atordoada de coisas e teria a apresentação. Um arrepio passou pela sua espinha ao lembrar-se deste fato. Teria que se preparar para a apresentação e ainda tinha o fato de ter que estar caracterizada de acordo com o que iriam cantar. Não compreendia muito isto, mas faria de acordo com o que o Uchiha planejara e tentaria ser sensual. Nada que fosse exagerado ou demais, mas tentaria ser melhor neste quesito.

- O que farei... – Pensou em voz alta.

Precisaria da ajuda de Ino, geralmente era a primeira pessoa que pedia ajuda para estas coisas de cabelo e moda. Já tinha a roupa perfeita agora faltava ter o penteado.

Levantou-se e guardou o sanduiche na geladeira, não conseguiria come-lo. Foi até o quarto parando em frente ao espelho. Fixou o olhar no seu reflexo e imaginou como ficaria, mas não surtiu efeito. Precisava pensar em algo. Soltou o elástico que prendia o cabelo em uma trança e desfez os fios. Seus cabelos eram lisos e compridos. Poderia os deixar soltos, mas não ficariam assim tão belos. A franja também cobria grande parte de seu rosto, tampando toda a testa que não gostava por achar grande demais.

Suspirou e atirou-se na cama. Teria que pedir ajuda a alguém, mas quem? Ino não poderia, pois perguntaria demais por ser curiosa. Tenten tinha outros problemas a resolver, fora que duvidava que esta soubesse algo sobre cabelos já que os dela estavam sempre presos. Talvez Temari, mas esta com certeza era curiosa como Ino. Daí só restava Hinata, que apesar de tímida tinha cabelos lindos.

- Vou falar com ela amanhã pela manhã. –Sorriu. – Com certeza ela a ajudaria com alguma ideia.

Virou-se na cama, fechou os olhos e dormiu sonhando com olhos profundamente negros.

Olhava para o quadro branco da sala de aula, onde a professora Kurenai havia escrito os exercícios para fazerem. Copiou tudo como uma boa aluna sempre fazia e começou a responder um por um sem sentir dificuldades.

- Ei Sah?

Alguém sussurrou no seu ouvido. Virou-se para a pessoa e encontrou os olhos castanhos de Tenten.

- Oi Tem. –Sorriu amigavelmente. – É melhor voltar para seu lugar antes que a professora te fale mal.

- Sim, mas precisava falar com você.

Observou o sorriso triste da morena.

- Sobre? – Perguntou mesmo já imaginando a resposta.

- Eu queria ter falado antes, mas o Kakashi não deu chance. – Bufou a morena. – Você falou com sua mãe?

- Sim. – Sorriu encorajando-a ao vê-la com o olhar perdido. – Hoje ela me dará o horário e o dia da sua consulta.

- Que bom.

- Sim. – Respondeu ainda observando os olhos tristes da morena. – Você precisa ter coragem amiga.

Colocou sua mão por cima da outra fazendo um carinho de conforto.

- Eu sei. – Suspirava Tenten. – Eu serei pelo meu bebê.

A amiga sussurrava para que os outros colegas não escutassem, apesar de saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde a barriga apareceria e todos ficariam sabendo.

- Senhorita Mitsashi. – Kurenai falou em tom de voz alta.

- Desculpe professora.

A amiga caminhou até o seu lugar sentando na cadeira. Não pode deixar de ficar olhando-a, já que a expressão facial da garota era de tristeza.

Voltou sua atenção para Hinata que também a olhava como se quisesse saber se estava tudo bem. Apenas fez um gesto vago com a cabeça de que não sabia o que fazer para alegrar a morena de coques. A outra apenas balançou a cabeça tristemente.

A aula seguiu e tudo o que pode pensar era na amiga que estava com sérios problemas e na sua apresentação que seria à tarde. Tinha ainda que falar com a amiga de olhos perolados. Talvez esta pudesse ter alguma ideia de como fazê-la ficar com um penteado digno para a apresentação.

- Bom pessoal façam os exercícios da pagina 112 do livro para a próxima aula. – Kurenai falava alto.

Nem havia prestado atenção na explicação do conteúdo novo e já tinha exercícios de dever de casa. Teria que ler e entender tudo. Ainda bem que sempre fora boa em inglês. O sinal tocou alto e os alunos corriam pela porta loucos por liberdade.

Olhou em torno e pode ver os populares saindo da sala juntos. Karin estava próximo demais de Sasuke, provavelmente aproveitando que Ino havia faltado. Já Kin sorria e falava algo próximo ao ouvido de Neji e o mesmo apenas olhava na direção oposta. Seguiu o olhar e pode ver Tenten que amarrava os cadarços dos tênis brancos distraidamente. Voltou-se novamente para o moreno de olhos perolados e este fechou os olhos e a expressão, passando por Kin que fez cara de desgosto.

Podia sentir seus olhos levemente arregalados, mas manteve a compostura. Podia ser impressão sua, mas pode jurar que Neji estava olhando para Tenten enquanto esta estava distraída. Se isso realmente aconteceu, o que era obvio, queria dizer que o garoto não era assim tão insensível assim como preferia demonstrar. Talvez até mesmo gostasse da garota.

Sorriu com os pensamentos.

Será? A partir daquele momento ficaria de olho em Neji, principalmente nos seus atos. Tenten precisaria dele logo, apesar dela não querer admitir isso. Os problemas logo chegariam e quanto mais pessoas estivessem com ela melhor.

Desviou o olhar encontrou um par de olhos negros a encarando. Sentiu o corpo tremer e um arrepio passar por sua espinha, mas manteve o olhar. Seu corpo esquentou como se alguma chama tivesse sido acessa dentro de si. Quando finalmente este saiu pela porta percebeu que não respirara durante todo aquele momento. Sabia que o que estava sentindo podia se complicar. Tinha que desviar os pensamentos antes que fosse tarde demais.

Levantou-se e foi até onde estavam Temari, Tenten e Hinata conversando. Parou ao lado delas e sorriu.

- Oi Sah. – Temari cumprimentou simpaticamente.

- Olá meninas. – Sorriu. Virou-se para Hinata. – Preciso falar com você a sós.

- Está nos dispensando Sah? – Tenten fez beiço.

- Não. – Sorriu meigamente. – É que preciso de uma pequena ajuda da Hina.

- Sei. – Temari respondeu com os olhos crispados.

- Vão indo para o pátio depois nós as alcançamos. – Hinata falou meigamente.

- Está bem. – Tenten passou sendo acompanhada de Temari.

Esperei até ter a atenção de Hinata para começar a falar.

- Ok pode falar elas já foram. – A morena disse sorrindo.

- Preciso de sua ajuda com meu cabelo. – Falei rapidamente e fazendo caretas.

- Por quê? – Hinata sorria marota.

- Não posso falar muito, mas é para a apresentação de hoje à tarde. – Falei baixo.

- Hum. – Hinata fez cara pensativa. – O que quer exatamente?

- Ai, eu não sei exatamente o que... – Murmurou confusa. – Preciso fazer um penteado nos meus cabelos. Algo que não me deixe com cara estranha ou de cdf.

- Certo, mas isso não ajuda muito. – Sorriu Hinata. – Seja mais precisa.

-Preciso parecer uma mulher sensual, mas não vagabunda. Entende? – Falou rapidamente mordendo o lábio inferior de nervosismo.

- Hum. Acho que já sei o que fazer. – Sorria Hinata animada.

- Você está parecendo a Ino. – Resmunguei.

- Você acha? – Perguntou a outra.

- Sim.

- Nossa...

- Certo Hina, você precisará de algo? – Olhava-a seria.

- Não. Mas você precisa vir com os cabelos lavados e secos.

- Esta bem. – Falei.

- Ah e não os prenda. – Hinata exigia demais.

- Mas eu não gosto dos meus fios e...

- Faça o que estou dizendo Sah. – Sorria a morena com os olhos brilhantes. – Eu adoro mexer em cabelos.

- estou vendo. – Estava começando a ficar com medo. – Tudo bem venho com eles soltos.

- Ótimo e esteja aqui uma hora antes.

- Tudo isso? – Olhei-a com os orbes arregalados.

- Sim e nos encontramos no camarim. – Hinata batia palma animada.

- Certo. – Falou por fim apesar de achar estranho tanta animação na garota. – Você realmente gosta de fazer penteados hein?

- Adoro. – Hinata sorria amplamente.

- Agora acho melhor irmos até as garotas antes que termine o intervalo. – disse querendo fugir da morena que estava cada vez mais parecida com Ino quando exigia para ela botar alguma roupa indecente.

Saíram para se encontrar com as amigas.

Oieeee mais um cap! Aeeee \0/

Estou feliz com os reviews! Nohhhhh *-*

Sei que a fic esta cansativa para alguns, mas mesmo assim compensa saber que outros acham ótima. Heheheheh

Queria só dizer que a historia é dramática e então tem muito do que os personagens pensam. O que eles querem fazer e o que fazem, as vezes, é até diferente já que a coragem nem sempre é o que se sobressai. Não sei se compreenderam...

Suahsuahsuhasuh

Agradeço a vocês que mesmo achando a fic enrrolada não desistem de ler. E peço para continuarem, pois ela tem muito a mostrar ainda.

Bjaum e vlw a todos ^^


	21. Chapter 21

O Beijo

Estava de olho na rosada desde o inicio da aula. Pude perceber a preocupação, assim como percebera isso no dia anterior quando estive com Ino. Ela dizia estar cansada, apenas isso, mas eu sabia que tinha algo ali. Afinal elas saíram para uma festinha de meninas e agora todas estavam com caras que variavam de tristes para preocupadas.

- Hei, Teme, está viajando? - Naruto me perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, apenas pensando - olhei sério para Naruto.

- Cadê a Ino? - Gaara finalmente, falara alguma coisa.

- Está preocupado com a loira? - Naruto sorria debochado.

- Não mesmo, apenas curioso - Gaara deu de ombros.

- Ela foi acompanhar a mãe no medico - respondi friamente. - Vocês dois se encontraram ontem para escolher a musica da apresentação, não é?

- Sim. Mas que merda, não sei como deixei vocês me convencerem a entrar nisso - Gaara estava com expressão irritada.

- Por que sabe que estou certo quanto a nossa chance de sermos reconhecidos como banda - cruzou os braços sorrindo de canto.

- Hum - murmurou o ruivo.

- E você, Neji? Está tão quieto... - Naruto falava para o moreno que não parava de olhar para certo canto da sala.

Eu acompanhei o olhar e pude ver uma morena de após a professora repreendê-la. Eu sabia que havia acontecido algo e descobria através de Ino ou até mesmo por Sakura.

- Vê se me erra, Naruto! - Neji o repreendeu e voltou-se para o caderno.

- Acho que ele está com algum problema - Naruto murmurou para somente Gaara e eu escutarmos.

- Capaz - Gaara falava debochado.

- Pois eu tenho certeza - respondi encarando Naruto.

- E você irá descobrir o que é... Não é, Teme? - Naruto sorria animado.

- Irei tentar - murmurei de volta.

- Ótimo. Agora vocês parecem duas solteironas fazendo fofoca... - Gaara sorria debochado.

- Ah, Gaara, até parece que você não percebe o clima estranho em torno daquelas garotas hoje - Naruto falava sério.

- E por que isso te interessa? - o ruivo perguntou seriamente.

- Gosto da Hinata e da Sakura, apesar de você não acreditar - dizia o loiro sério. - Elas são garotas legais...

- Sei - Gaara deu de ombros. - Eu já falei com a Sakura uma vez, ela é mais do que aparenta ser.

- Está ficando profundo, Gaara - olhei para ele e tentei e tentei não demonstrar a raiva.

- Calma aí, garotão - Naruto percebeu minha ira.

Respirei fundo e voltei minha atenção para a explicação de Kurenai.

- Acho melhor você, Naruto, ir para seu lugar antes que a professora perceba - rosnei.

- Está bem, Teme.

A aula passou rápido apesar de meus pensamentos estarem em outras coisas. Como por exemplo: o segredo das garotas, Sakura e seu corpo escondido, a apresentação e a roupa que a rosada iria usar. Fiquei preocupado ao perceber que mais de cinqüenta por cento de seus pensamentos eram com ela. Seria certo se estivesse pensando em sua namorada e a falta de sexo, mas não estava nem aí para isso. Realmente algo estava acontecendo e eu teria que descobrir o que podia ser.

O sinal tocou alto. Levantei sendo acompanhado dos garotos e das líderes. Temari praticamente correu a frente parando próxima a Tenten, como se quisesse protegê-la de algo ou alguém. Senti um beliscão na coxa e olhei para a direção de quem havia feito isto. Karin sorria maliciosamente, o que fez com que seu corpo reagisse de forma sexual. Ela podia não ser nada para mim, mas mesmo assim não conseguia resistir aquele corpo que chamava ao sexo. Sorriu de canto para a ruiva que piscou para ele fazendo sinal para segui-la. Quando estava passando pelas últimas classes, meus olhos encontraram Sakura, que encarava Neji. Estranhei aquele fato, nunca a vira encarar indiscretamente alguém. Olhei para Neji e vi que este estava novamente com os olhos em Tenten. Entendi o porquê da expressão de estranheza na garota, até mesmo eu que conhecia Neji há anos não conseguia compreendê-lo. Voltei meus olhos para a rosada e encontrei os verde perfeito que coloria seus olhos. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei encarando-a, provavelmente segundos, mas pareceram horas.

Saí da sala pensativo. Mas fui abordado novamente pela Karin que deu o seu delicioso jeito para fazer esquecer-me dos problemas e das dúvidas, mas que não me fez esquecer dos olhos verdes.

Chegou no horário marcado com a amiga no auditório da escola. Largou a sacola onde estavam o vestido e a maquiagem que pedira emprestada à mãe.

Olhou o local admirando as cadeiras enfileiradas com estofado vermelho, ao longe no final o palco. Ficou ali admirando as cortinhas pesadas na cor vermelha que cobriam o local onde, em uma hora, cantaria. Sentiu-se nervosa mesmo não sendo para o auditório cheio, ali estariam apenas os membros do clube.

Pegou a sacola colocando-a sob o colo após sentar em uma das cadeiras confortáveis.

- Sakura.

Escutou a voz doce lhe chamar o que a fez virar-se ainda sentada.

- Oi, Hina - sorriu para a amiga que caminhava em sua direção.

- Vamos para um dos camarotes? - a morena sorria enquanto seguia em frente sem parar, ao lado de Sakura.

- Claro - levantou-se e seguiu a amiga que parecia conhecer a direção para onde iriam.

Entraram pela porta lateral do palco e seguiram por um grande corredor que tinha muitas portas e outros corredores menores.

- Por aqui se chega ao palco - a garota apontava para um corredor que terminava em uma escada.

- Hum - assentiu num sussurro olhando naquela direção.

- Mas nós iremos até o final, onde são os camarins - sorria animada a morena.

- Você está empolgada... - sorriu para a amiga.

- Sim - suspirou Hinata abaixando a cabeça depois. - Eu não queria me sentir tão feliz sendo que Tenten está cheia de problemas.

- É, eu sei - Também acabou por suspirar. - Fico apavorada pela Tenten, mas temos que nos mostrar fortes e confiantes. Ela precisará de nós, Hina.

- Sim - murmurou à amiga. - Mas a Ten não quer que o Neji saiba e fico aqui pensando qual será a reação dele quando acabar por descobrir.

- Sabe que penso o mesmo... - mordeu o lábio inferior lembrando-se do olhar do moreno sobre a amiga de coques. - Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ficará sabendo.

- E aí vai ser bem complicado... - Hinata murmurou. - Oh, chegamos - mudou de assunte de repente.

Sorriu para a morena que parara diante da última porta do corredor. Entraram e depositaram as sacolas em um grande sofá. Só agora reparou que a morena estava carregando uma grande sacola de papel.

- Estou ficando com medo - Sakura brincou com a amiga.

- Você irá ficar linda, Sah! - Hinata sorria animada - Pode apostar...

Sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo docemente para a outra.

- Quero ver o vestido... - Hinata ordenou enquanto retirava alguns potes, maquiagem e alguns aparelhos elétricos que Sakura olhava sem saber qual a serventia.

- Certo - foi até a sacola que trouxe e retirou de lá o vestido, mostrando-o a amiga. - O que acha?

Observou a amiga direcionar o olhar para onde estava e parar no vestido azul-escuro.

- Lindo demais, Sah - Hinata estava com a boca meio aberta. - Irá ficar divino em você! - deu pulinhos de alegria.

- Bem, minha mãe disse que ficou maravilhoso em mim - sorriu envergonhada. - E eu acreditei nela... Sabia que este vestido é dela?

- Sério? - Hinata se aproximou e tocou no tecido macio. - Sua mãe tem bom gosto!

- Sim - sorriu animada. - Mas acho melhor começarmos a me arrumar.

- Ah, é verdade - Hinata deu um pulo e correu até a cadeira alta e o espelho que ficavam em canto do aposento. - Sente-se nesta cadeira, pois já sei exatamente o que fazer em seus cabelos.

- Certo, você é mesmo a cabeleireira aqui - sorriu marota e deu de ombros.

- Pode apostar, e estou adorando isso... - sorria animada a amiga.

- Mãos a obra, Hina, já que temos... - olhou para o relógio que ficava fixo na outra parede -... Quarenta minutos para a apresentação.

- Em meia hora estará pronta, eu acho - falou pensativa, já mexendo delicadamente no cabelo da amiga, apenas o penteando com os dedos.

- Acredito - falou animada. - Vai lá, Hina, faz um milagre e me deixa bonita! - riu.

- Não precisarei de milagre, sua boba.

Sentiu a morena virar a cadeira de modo que não pudesse se ver através do espelho. Depois as mãos hábeis e delicadas de Hinata começaram a mexer em seus fios.

- Você tem um cabelão, Sah - escutava a amiga murmurar sem parar de mexer neles. - Não seu por que o prende, afinal, ele é lindo.

- Hum, obrigada - sorriu sentindo o rosto esquentar. - Mas não gosto de deixá-los soltos, são muito lisos e sem graça.

- Discordo - Hinata puxava os fios e os enrolava em algo. - Eles são diferentes e exóticos.

- Ah, nisso eu concordo - sorriu marota. - Sempre falam da cor deles.

- Pois eu gosto do _diferente_.

- O seu cabelo que é lindo - respondeu-a convicta.

- São de família... - Hinata sorria. - Todos da minha tem o mesmo fio e estilo, chega a ser chato.

- Mas são maravilhosos, Hina - disse enquanto sorria imaginando a cara de desagrado da amiga.

- É, mas são iguais aos de muita gente.

- Ah, Hina, seus cabelos são lindos. Pare com isso - ela disse certa.

- Assim como os seus - a morena retrucou convicta.

- Oh, está bem - sorriu seguida da amiga.

Ficou em silencio apenas sentindo a amiga puxar os fios e enrolá-los, depois soltá-los e batê-los.

Fitou, então, o camarim onde estavam. Pôde ver o sofá no meio do lugar com uma pequena mesa a frente. Na parede de trás uma porta que provavelmente levava ao banheiro. Na outra parede tinha pendurado um quadro com desenhos abstratos. Nada ali era exagerado ou com jeito de _estrela do rock_, talvez por ser em um colégio.

- Está quase pronto, Sah.

Escutou a amiga falar e sentiu seu estomago revirar. Olhou para o relógio novamente e percebeu que faltava menos de vinte minutos para a apresentação. Não conseguia deixar de ficar nervosa mesmo sendo para poucas pessoas que cantaria. Teria que se habituar a cantar em frente a publico.

Respirou alto o que provavelmente deve ter chamado a atenção de Hinata.

- Você está bem?

- Hum, acho que sim - sorriu nervosa.

- Não fique nervosa, você se sairá muito bem - Hinata falou parando em sua frente. - E seu cabelo está pronto! - falou orgulhosa com o peito estufado.

- Obrigada - disse pronta para se olhar no espelho.

- De nada, mas nem pense em olhá-los agora! - Hinata disse séria.

- Por quê? - Não compreendia o porquê da amiga não deixá-la ver resultado.

- Quero que vista o vestido primeiro! - Hinata falava firmemente. - E depois farei a maquiagem.

- Certo, chefe - sorriu zombeteira.

Encaminhou-se até o vestido que largara no sofá e retirou as roupas que vestia. Depois com a ajuda da morena colocou o vestido azul escuro, que lembrava o céu à noite. Passou as mãos ao longo das laterais para ajeitá-lo delicadamente, sentindo-o ajustar-se ao seu corpo. Hinata puxou o zíper deixando-o ainda mais ajustado.

Virou-se de frente a amiga e sorriu envergonhada.

- O que achou?

- Esta maravilhosa, Sah! - sorria a amiga bobamente. - Aposto que nunca mais irão esquecer-se de você depois de hoje.

- Hina! - sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- Senta na cadeira sem se olhar no espelho, certo? - pediu autoritária.

- Está bem, sargento Hyuuga - fez de conta que batia continência. Caminhou até a cadeira e sentou-se.

- Você ficará como uma princesa - falou enquanto pegava um kit de maquiagem da sacola.

Revirou os olhos e recostou-se, fechando-os. Sentiu a amiga passar a sombra e depois o blush.

- Não precisamos de base ou pó - Hinata falou docemente.

- Uma coisa a menos para eu tirar depois - falou sorrindo zombeteira.

- Fique quieta! - Hinata repreendeu-a por falar.

- Oh, desculpe.

Então se manteve calada apenas sentindo o que a amiga fazia.

- Você esta pronta, falta apenas calçar as sandálias prateadas... - a morena dizia sorridente.

- E agora, posso me olhar? - perguntou.

- Assim que botar a sandália.

Levantou indo até o sofá sentando-se ali para colocar a sandália que a morena trouxera.

- Ainda bem que pensou neste detalhe - sorriu para a morena que apenas balançou a cabeça em forma afirmativa.

Foi até o espelho e se encarou sentindo os olhos arregalarem.

- Esta sou eu? - disse de boca aberta.

- Sim - Hinata sorria amigavelmente pelo reflexo do espelho. - Irei até o auditório agora e avisarei o Sasuke que está pronta.

- Está bem - virou-se para a amiga e aproximou-se dela abraçando-a. - Obrigada.

- Foi um prazer.

Sorriram cúmplices e depois a morena se retirou deixando-a só a se admirar no espelho. Passou as mãos pelo vestido e sorriu. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se do ensaio que teve na casa de Sasuke.

_Sentiu-o se aproximar demais, debruçando-se sobre ela. Sentiu o ar faltar e a boca secar como se precisasse de algo. Sem pensar entreabriu os lábios puxando e soltando o ar com força e rapidez. Os olhos não saiam dos negros do garoto assim como os dele não desviavam dos seus. Sentia-se atraída como um ímã pelo moreno. Não podia deixar ele se aproximar mais._

_- Quem não sabe fazer o que aqui, Haruno? - perguntou o garoto com a expressão zombeteira. - Acho que posso muito mais do que você._

_- Então, não pense e cante - olhava-o tentando fazê-lo se afastar e compreender. - Qual musica está em seu coração agora?_

_Viu-o afastar-se sorrindo de canto. Pegou o violão esperando o inicio da musica. Então ele começou a cantar uma música que, por incrível pareça, ela conhecia. Sorriu animando-o a continuar enquanto começava a tocar com o instrumento._

_**To kiss and tell **__It's just not my style.____But the night is young,____And it's been a while.____And she broke my heart,____Broke it right in two.____And it's fixing time,____But I'm feeling like I'm finally ready to____Find, find somebody new.____I wanna kiss a girl,____I wanna hold her tight,____And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.____Don't wanna go too far____Just to take it slow,____But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world __I wanna kiss a girl_

_**(Beijar e espalhar por aí **__Não faz o meu estilo.____Mas a noite é uma criança,____E já faz um tempo.____E ela partiu o meu coração,____Partiu em dois.____E é hora de consertar.____Mas sinto que finalmente estou pronto para____Encontrar, encontrar alguém novo.____Quero beijar uma garota,____Quero abraçá-la com força,____E talvez fazer alguma magia sob o luar.____Não quero ir longe demais____Só ir na boa,____Mas eu não deveria ficar sozinho mundo afora.____Quero beijar uma garota)_

_Ela olhava-o caminhar sensualmente enquanto cantava e sorria. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do garoto mesmo que sua mente gritasse para que não fizesse aquilo. Os dedos tocavam as cordas do violão dando a melodia que Sasuke precisava._

_**It's that moment when**_ _You start closing in._ _First you're holding back,_ _Then surrendering._ _It can start a fire,_ _Light up the sky._ _Such a simple thing,_ _Do you wanna try?_ _Are you ready to_ _Say goodbye_ _To all these blues?_ _I wanna kiss a girl,_ _I wanna hold her tight,_ _And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight._ _Don't wanna go too far_ _Just to take it slow,_ _But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world._ _**I wanna kiss a girl**_

_**(É aquele momento em que**_ _Você começa a se fechar._ _Primeiro você começa a se segurar,_ _E depois de entrega._ _Pode começar uma fogueira,_ _Iluminar o céu._ _Algo tão simples,_ _Quer tentar?_ _Você está pronta para_ _Dizer adeus_ _Para todas essas tristezas?_ _Quero beijar uma garota,_ _Quero abraçá-la com força,_ _E talvez fazer alguma magia sob o luar._ _Não quero ir longe demais_ _Só ir na boa,_ _Mas eu não deveria ficar sozinho mundo afora._ _Quero beijar uma garota)_

_Enquanto tocava podia ver o garoto se aproximar e parar com o rosto próximo ao seu. Sentiu sua mente girar, o coração saltar batendo forte em seu peito e o rosto esquentar pela vergonha. Antes mesmo que pudesse se controlar mordeu o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo, mas a expressão de desejo do moreno aumentou como se quisesse agarrá-la. Não podia acreditar naquilo por isso abaixou o rosto olhando atentamente para as notas que fazia. Será que Sasuke queria dizer-lhe algo com aquela musica?_

_**'Cause, baby, tonight **__It could turn into the rest of our lives.____Oh yeah.____Are you ready?____(Are you ready?)____Are you ready____(Are you ready)____To cross that line?____Put your lips on mine.____Put your lips on mine, baby.____Do you wanna try?____Are you ready to____Say goodbye____To all these blues?_

_(Porque baby, essa noite____Poderia virar o resto de nossas vidas.____Oh, yeah.____Você está pronta?____(Você está pronta?)____Você está pronta?____(Você está pronta?)____Para cruzar a linha?____Coloque os seus lábios nos meus.____Coloque os seus lábios nos meus, baby.____Quer tentar?____Você está pronta para____Dizer adeus____Para todas essas tristezas?)_

_ Levantou lentamente a cabeça podendo visualizar o garoto dos pés a cabeça. Estava com pensamentos pecaminosos, coisa que nunca tivera em sua vida, mas aquele moreno trazia sentimentos diferentes a ela. O que sentia? O que era tudo aquilo?_

_I wanna kiss a girl,____I wanna hold her tight,____And maybe make a little magic, baby.____Don't wanna go too far____Just to take it slow,____I don't want to be lonely,____I shouldn't be lonely.____I wanna kiss a girl,____I wanna hold her tight,____And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight.____Don't wanna go too far____Just to take it slow,____But I shouldn't be lonely in this big ol' world.____I wanna kiss a girl.____I said I wanna kiss a girl.____Whoa-ho whoa-ho____I wanna kiss a girl.____I wanna hold her tight,____I wanna make a little magic____Out under the moonlight.____(Quero beijar uma garota,____Quero abraçá-la com força,____E talvez fazer alguma magia, baby.____Não quero ir longe demais____Só ir na boa,____Não quero ficar sozinho,____Não deveria ficar sozinho.____Quero beijar uma garota,____Quero abraçá-la com força,____E talvez fazer alguma magia sob o luar.____Não quero ir longe demais____Só ir na boa,____Mas eu não deveria ficar sozinho mundo afora.____Quero beijar uma garota.____Eu disse que quero beijar uma garota.____Whoa-ho whoa-ho____Quero beijar uma garota.____Quero abráça-la com força,____Quero fazer alguma magia____Lá fora, sob o luar.)_

_O moreno cantava e a olhava, não poderia resistir, ou poderia? Mordeu o lábio inferior mais uma vez observando os olhos negros de Sasuke brilharem. Ele agora se dirigia até ela e não desviava os olhos. Aquilo era errado, um pedaço seu gritou em algum lugar. Suspirou alto ao ter os braços segurados pelo garoto e depois se sentiu de pé. O violão ficara na cama e ele pronunciou a ultima frase perto demais de seus lábios._

_Oh, I wanna kiss her now_

_(Oh, quero beijá-la agora)_

_Viu quando o moreno inclinou-se levemente pronto para beijá-la e a parte centrada de seu corpo gritou. Seu único instinto foi virar o rosto, o que fez Sasuke beijar sua mandíbula._

_Ficou tão apavorada que correu para sua casa, mal conseguindo olhar nos olhos negros do garoto._

Escutou a batida na porta e pensou ser a amiga querendo falar algo.

- Pode entrar, Hina.

Continuou a olhar-se no espelho passando as mãos pelo vestido e cabelos.

- Sakura?

Sentiu os pelos de seu corpo arrepiar-se ao escutar aquela voz máscula. Fechou os olhos escutando a batida seca da porta sendo fechada e os passos do garoto andando até ela.

- Hinata disse que está pronta - falou quase hipnotizado, enquanto olhava para a garota.

Podia sentir o hálito de Sasuke tocar em seu pescoço.

- Sim - murmurou enquanto juntava coragem para abrir os olhos.

- Está linda - o garoto pousou as mãos nos seus ombros desnudos.

Abriu os olhos devagar e fixou-se no reflexo do espelho. Sasuke estava maravilhoso com sua calça jeans escura, a camisa de botões em azul escura e a jaqueta de couro negra aberta.

Engoliu em seco ao sentir as mãos do moreno deslizar por seus braços deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Seu corpo estremeceu e pode visualizar o sorriso de canto do Uchiha mais novo.

- Obrigada - finalmente conseguira responder ao elogio. - Você também está perfeito.

Seu rosto esquentou no momento que terminou de falar, envergonhada por tal ato. As mãos do moreno seguraram as suas que tremiam pelo contato e nervosismo.

- Você é que está perfeita, rosadinha - o sorriso do moreno aumentou-se. - De uma maneira que nunca pensei ver.

- Sasuke eu...

Quando deu por si já estava nos braços do garoto sendo segurada pela cintura. Entreabriu os lábios ao vê-lo suspirar e inclinar a cabeça.

- Dessa vez não me escapará Sakura - a voz do moreno estava rouca pelo desejo.

Foi tomada pelo beijo que no inicio foi apenas um roçar de lábios. Algo simples e sensual que a deixou com as pernas bambas. Agradecia pelo garoto estar com os braços firmes em sua cintura. Separou ainda mais os lábios para receber os do garoto, que mordiscava e exigia. Acompanhou-o na dança sensual das línguas, não podendo se conter. Sua mente estava apenas naquele momento. Aos poucos o moreno foi afastando os lábios, dando leves selinhos sobre os dela.

- Sakura... - o garoto falava o nome dela sorrindo docemente.

- Acho melhor irmos - disse ao recobrir a consciência do que haviam feito.

- Sim - o moreno concordou o que a surpreendeu. - Depois continuamos.

- Não, Sasuke! - repreendeu-o.

- Como?

- Você ouviu - disse firmemente. - Não podemos... Oh, Deus! - passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrumados para a apresentação.

- Você quer dizer que não gostou de me beijar? - o garoto a olhava com raiva.

- Não disse isso - falou enquanto se afastava. - Apenas não podemos fazer isso com a Ino. Sou amiga dela e olha o que fiz. Deus! - estava tremendo sem parar por se sentir a traíra.

- Acalme-se - o garoto deu um passo à frente tentando tocá-la, o que a fez dar um passo a trás.

- Não me toque, Sasuke - suspirou sentindo vontade de chorar, mas não podia. Era forte, sempre fora e não choraria por um homem. - Não preciso de você! - praticamente gritou.

- Pois eu discordo - o moreno olhava-a fixamente.

- Está enganado, Uchiha - olhou-o nos olhos. - Não sou como essas por aí que você pega.

- Eu sei - o garoto falava sério o que a deixava confusa.

- Então não me trate como uma qualquer - disse firme mesmo que seu coração estivesse em pedaços.

- Eu não quis...

A porta foi aberta pelo professor que sorria animadamente.

- Olá, garotos - Asuma sorria. - Já estão prontos?

- Sim - Sakura disse rapidamente enquanto olhava de canto para o Uchiha.

- Ótimo - sorriu o professor. - Chamei dois professores para assistirem.

- Ah, é? - Sasuke perguntou sério.

- Sim. Kakashi e Kurenai estão na primeira fileira, empolgados - Asuma fazia sinal com o dedo para o corredor. - Vamos?

- Sim. - respondeu, observando o professor dar as costas e seguir pelo corredor, o que a fez imitá-lo.

- Sakura! - a voz do moreno foi em tom de ordem.

- O que? - permanecia de costas para o garoto.

- Você precisa de mim. Pude sentir quando te toquei e principalmente quando te beijei.

Fechou os olhos sentindo uma dor profunda no coração.

- Nem sempre o que sentimos é o certo.

Andou pelo corredor sendo seguida pelo garoto.

Oeeeeeee gente linda *-*

Então amei os reviews *-* Vocês são pessoas maravilhosas que me empolgam com comentários perfeitos. XD

Como muitos ficaram meio chateados sem o beijo tão esperado SasuSaku, este capitulo os deixou felizes neh?

Suahsuasuhaushuahsuhas

Sei o quanto amam este casal, e eu tbm podem apostar.

Sahsuahsuahsuhaushuahs

Bem é isso ae... Obrigada e espero ansiosamente mais comentários maravilhosos... Quanto mais reviews receber, mais rápido postarei. Fechado? ;p

**Links da roupa e musica da Sakura:**

**. .com/watch?v=Tantkioam-k**


	22. Chapter 22

Sentimentos

Subiu no palco ainda atordoado pelo beijo que havia dado em Sakura no camarim. Não conseguira resistir ao vê-la tão bela e sexy. Mesmo a garota não querendo ser assim, ela o era. Como podia uma menina tão certinha ter esse lado tão sensual em seu ser como se fosse uma marca? E o pior: nem perceber isso? A garota passara tanto tempo se escondendo em roupas sem graça que nunca percebeu isso em si mesma.

Ela parecia uma deusa. Foi à primeira coisa que pensou ao vê-la diante do espelho a se admirar. O vestido que chegava até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos marcava sua silhueta esguia. O decote era grande na frente o que deixava à curva dos seios a mostra e o tom era de um azul escuro como os céus à noite. O cabelo estava arrumado e solto, mas de um jeito ondulado e simples com a franja jogada ao lado. A maquiagem era perfeita e discreta, só estava ali para acentuar as formas delicadas do rosto belo. No final, o conjunto a deixara maravilhosa.

Olhou para a rosada que estava parada no centro do palco com os olhos levemente arregalados. Foi até ela sabendo que não poderia fugir dele.

- Esta pronta? – perguntou olhando fixamente os olhos verdes.

- Se eu disser que sim, é mentira.

Escutou o suspiro da garota e sorriu amigavelmente pegando a mão dela.

- Estarei com você – colocou a mão da menina sobre seu peito. – Você sabe que é maravilhosa.

Sentiu a garota afastar a mão rapidamente como se estivesse queimando o contato entre seu corpo e o dela.

- Não podemos ficar assim, Uchiha.

- Concordo – suspirou sem desviar o olhar do dela. – Mas gosto de estar com você.

- Eu também – a garota falou sorrindo docemente.

- Então seremos o que podemos ser – _por enquanto_, pensou.

- Sim.

Ambos sorriam cúmplices de algo que sabiam que estava errado.

- Terei que me controlar sempre – não pôde resistir em confessar a garota a sua vontade de pegá-la nos braços.

- Sasuke!

Escutou a reprimida e apenas sorriu de canto, observando-a morder o lábio inferior.

- Você não sabe o quanto fica sexy fazendo isso – olhou para a boca carnuda e rosada.

- O que?

Ficou a admirar a expressão confusa que se formou na rosada. Não podia imaginar um ser tão inocente a ponto de não saber o que podia fazer com um pequeno gesto como aquele.

- Fica linda e incrivelmente sensual mordendo o lábio – disse sorrindo malicioso. – Isso me faz ter vontade de morder onde mordera antes.

Observou-a abrir a boca como se fosse falar algo e depois fecha-la, corando. Sorriu com o ato e abraçou-a forte.

- Boa sorte, rosada – beijou o pescoço liso a fazendo estremecer. Depois se afastou sorrindo.

- Boa sorte.

O som começou a sair pelas caixas bem distribuídas pelo local, assim como os microfones que eram bem localizados em pontos estratégicos do palco.

- Hora do show! – falou sorrindo para a rosada que estava com o peito a arfar pelo nervosismo.

Voltou-se para frente onde as cortinas eram abertas e o publico era visto. Não eram muitos, apenas os colegas e os professores convidados, mas o suficiente para poderem chamar de show.

Lá estavam Neji e Gaara sentados atrás onde podiam olhar para tudo o que acontecia a frente, e não estavam a falar somente da apresentação que aconteceria. Ambos estavam sérios e pensativos, mas o que passava em suas mentes era uma incógnita para qualquer outro naquele momento. Provavelmente Neji se entregaria, mas Gaara não. Ele era mais complexo de se entender.

À frente estavam Ino, Temari e Shikamaru que conversavam sobre algo interessante pelo sorriso que possuem nos rostos. Também estavam Tenten, que estava séria e mais branca do que o normal, Hinata e Naruto, estavam conversavam sorrindo e tentando animar a morena de coques, Karin que me encarava, Tayuya e Kin pareciam bravas com algo.

Na primeira fileira, estavam os três professores que já olhavam para o palco, mas Kurenai sorria amigavelmente para Sakura, que retribuía. Ambas pareciam ter algum tipo de amizade, mas ele não sabia ao certo, mas era muito mais do que apenas professora e aluna preferida.

Olhou para a rosada e viu-a o encarar mordendo o lábio, nervosa. Sorriu de canto pelo gesto e a viu ficar ainda mais nervosa, provavelmente por se lembrar do que disse anteriormente.

Respirou fundo para o inicio e sorriu satisfeito.

Estava se sentindo enjoada durante todo o dia, além de nervosa, afinal, teria que fazer os exames e contar aos pais que estava grávida. Tudo começava a complicar em sua vida o que a deixava deprimida. Recebera reprimidas de Hinata durante toda a manhã, mandando-a se esquecer um pouco os problemas e se concentrar no bebê que precisaria de paz.

Respirou fundo sentindo-se triste. Seria mais simples se tivesse Neji ao seu lado para apoiá-la, mas tinha que se contentar em ser mãe solteira. As garotas tinham razão quando falavam que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobria, assim como todos do colégio, mas preferia que fosse mais tarde. Não aguentaria mais esta pressão no momento.

Colocou uma das mãos sobre o ventre e a outra na boca ao sentir mais um enjoo forte. Puxou o ar e depois o soltou devagar. Tentando se concentrar em não vomitar no meio de todos.

A música começou a ser tocada em um ritmo lindo. Sentiu o coração se alegrar e podia sentir o bebê também se acalmar, já que o enjoo diminuiu. Sorriu pousando ambas as mãos sobre a barriga e massageando-a. O seu filho gostava de música e isso era algo importante dali para frente. Sempre escutaria algo antes de dormir para acalmar o bebê.

Olhou para os colegas a frente que os admiravam e não pode deixar de sorrir para a madrinha Kurenai. Estava nervosa até aquele momento, mas agora tudo parecia familiar e agradável.

Virou-se lentamente para Sasuke que estava um pouco afastado, encarando-a como haviam combinado no ensaio. Sorriu timidamente para ele e voltou-se para o publico dando alguns passos à frente.

_**Picture perfect memories,**_

_**Scattered all around the floor.**_

_**Reaching for the phone**_

_**'cause I can't fight it any more.**_

_**(Memórias perfeitas**_

_**Espalhadas por todo o chão**_

_**Alcançando o telefone, porque eu não consigo lutar mais)**_

Cantou docemente enquanto olhava em direção do auditório, apontando com o braço um lugar qualquer no ambiente. Olhou para Sasuke que permanecia mais atrás no palco e cantaram juntos se encarando como um casal de namorados faria.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**(E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente)**_

Sentiu seu interior tremer e teve que se controlar para não demonstrar isso à ele, o que achava impossível já que o moreno sorria de canto. Virou-se lentamente ficando de lado para o público e ainda encarando o garoto que andava lentamente em sua direção.

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

_**(Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo)**_

Agora, o moreno estava ao seu lado e ambos eram atores, além de cantores. Tinham que se introduzir naquela musica como se cada palavra fosse os sentimentos vividos. Cantavam juntos e fortemente, depositando seus sentimentos na música.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**(São uma e quinze, estou completamente só e preciso de você agora.)**_

Esticou a mão tentando tocá-lo, mas o moreno dava um passo atrás como se quisesse se afastar.

_**Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**(Disse que eu não viria, mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora.)**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

_**(E não sei como sobreviver, só preciso de você agora.)**_

Juntou as mãos sobre os cabelos segurando-os, enquanto sacudia levemente a cabeça em sinal de confusão e sofrimento.

Olhou-o tristemente lembrando-se de momentos atrás quando disse que não precisava dele e este discordou. No fundo sabia que precisava do moreno, mais do jamais achou que fosse precisar de alguém.

Estava admirado ao ver a rosada tão confortável cantando no palco pela primeira vez. Podia jurar que havia uma aura de puro brilho em volta dela que não o deixava desviar os olhos. A voz da garota era doce e firme, afinal ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

Atuavam naquela musica, mas no fundo sabia que não era somente isso. Queria mostrar para aquela garota que precisavam um do outro.

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_

_**(Outra dose de uísque, não consigo parar de olhar para a porta.**_

_**Desejando que você entrasse arrebentando da maneira que fazia antes)**_

Agora estava mais a frente do que a rosada e sua expressão era de tristeza, como se quisesse que algo voltasse. Haviam combinado assim no ensaio e não podia errar na atuação.

Voltou-se para a garota e a viu andando em sua direção, ambos cantando.

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**(E eu me pergunto se eu já passei pela sua mente.)**_

Esticou o braço como se quisesse alcançá-la, mas esta apenas se afastou deixando-o cantando sozinho.

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

_**(Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo)**_

Colocou as mãos nos cabelos deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados e pode escutar os suspiros femininos ao longe. Seu olhar passou por todos que assistiam e parou em Sakura ao seu lado. Sorriu de canto e virou-se de frente para a garota, assim ambos voltaram a cantar.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,**_

_**And I need you now.**_

_**(São uma e quinze , estou meio embriagado**_

_**E eu preciso de você agora)**_

Se olhavam profundamente, mas somente eles sabiam que agora não havia mais encenação.

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**(Disse que não ia ligar mas perdi todo o controle e preciso de você agora)**_

Passou a mão pelo braço desnudo da rosada sentindo-a estremecer.

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

_**(E não sei como sobreviver, eu só preciso de você agora.)**_

Se afastou da garota mesmo contrariado e cada um foi para um lado como se estar juntos fosse impossível. Sorriu de canto ao comparar a atuação com a vida real. Sabia que estar com Sakura era errado e impossível, afinal ela nunca iria trair a amiga assim como ele nunca terminaria com Ino.

A música entrou por seus ouvidos e seu corpo reagiu de uma maneira que nunca imaginou sentir. Ali estava ele sozinho, apenas a observar de longe a única mulher que o fazia enlouquecer. Sabia que este sentimento era novo e diferente, mas não podia admitir estar apaixonado. Havia muito que viver ainda, mas estar sem a morena o fazia infeliz. Como poderia viver sem ela?

Ficou admirando as costas e os cabelos castanhos presos no mesmo penteado de sempre, podia ver através do tecido da roupa que a morena usava. Sabia de cada canto de pele e o lugar que mais a dava prazer. Assim como sabia decifrar cada careta e expressão facial que ela fazia. E voltou a pensar em como viveria sem ela.

Voltou sua atenção novamente em Sakura e Sasuke em cima do palco. Ambos interpretavam a musica deixando os sentimentos falarem e ali embaixo onde o público estava quem estava tentando decifrar os sentimentos era ele. O que faria?

Escutou o solo da musica em tom alto e forte, podendo ver a sua morena se arrepiar e abraçar-se como se quisesse proteger algo ou a si própria.

A voz de Sasuke e Sakura sobressaíram quando a musica ficou mais lenta.

_**Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

_**(Sim, eu prefiro me magoar do que não sentir nada)**_

Ali estava ele sentindo exatamente o que a musica falava. Fechou os olhos por instantes e pode ver o rosto manchado pelas lagrimas de Tenten no dia em que o viu no quarto com Kin. Como poderia se perdoar por fazê-la sofrer tanto? Preferia sentir dor e tristeza do que ver a morena de coques sofrer. Nada o fazia sentir-se pior do que aquilo.

Abraçou-se como se tivesse o bebê em seus braços. O protegeria sempre, mesmo se estivesse só. Não teria coragem de dá-lo à adoção por mais que soubesse que outros pais seriam o melhor para seu filho, mas naquele momento estava sendo egoísta como poucas vezes o foi. Enfrentaria tudo, mas não o deixaria.

Olhou para o palco, vendo Sakura e Sasuke cantando tão belamente que sentiu vontade de chorar. Os dois formavam uma bela dupla, tanto para a música como para casal de namorados. Sabia que Sakura nunca trairia alguém, muito menos a melhor amiga. Já Sasuke não tirava os olhos da rosada como se não pudesse afastar-se. O clima era evidente, mas sabia que podia ser apenas atuação. Afinal era isso que tinham que fazer quando estavam no palco.

Sakura estava de frente para Sasuke que apenas a observava cantar.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**(São uma e quinze ,estou completamente só e preciso de você agora)**_

Fechou os olhos vendo Neji. Por mais que falasse que não precisava dele, sabia que precisava. Mentia para si mesma tentando se convencer do contrario, mas precisava do apoio do moreno. Abriu os olhos sentindo o rosto ficar molhado pelas lagrimas enquanto escutava Sasuke cantar.

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**(Eu disse que não ligaria mas estou meio embriagado e preciso de você agora)**_

Seus olhos iam e vinham, do casal em cima do palco para Tenten sentada mais a frente. Viu-a fungar e sentiu o coração em pedaços, pois sabia que aquelas lagrimas eram por causa dele. Sua boca estava seca e se pudesse gritava para todos que precisava dela naquele momento. Precisava de sua Pucca, sua menina-mulher.

Observou-a passar as mãos pelo rosto para secá-lo e teve vontade de ir até lá e fazer isso por ela, mas como sempre não teve coragem e seu orgulho falou mais alto. Então ficou apenas a observar, sentindo seu interior gritar por Tenten e seus ouvidos a escutarem o lindo conjunto que formavam as vozes de Sasuke e Sakura.

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

_**(E não sei como sobreviver, eu só preciso de você agora.)**_

Sorriu para a rosada vendo-a devolver o mesmo sorriso de sinceridade. Eles estavam se saindo muito bem e o sentimento de felicidade tocava o seu coração assim como podia ver através dos olhos verdes que esta se sentia da mesma maneira.

Aproximaram-se sensualmente um do outro ainda sorrindo. Parou ao lado da garota e tocou seu ombro no dela, assim giraram sem deixar de se olharem e cantando.

_**I just need you now**_

_**(Eu só preciso de você agora)**_

Parou na frente da garota e passou as mãos pelos braços desnudos dela em um ato de carinho que não fora previsto, mas que precisava fazer. Viu-a arregalar os olhos levemente como se o repreendesse e não pôde deixar de sorrir de canto.

Sentiu a mão de Sakura passar por seu rosto levemente em um carinho e ouviu-a cantar olhando em seus olhos.

_**Oh baby I need you now.**_

_**(Oh, amor, eu preciso de você agora.)**_

Sorriu ainda mais quando a música acabou. Tinha certeza que a garota havia entendido que precisava dele assim como ele, dela.

Girou ficando de frente aos colegas que batiam palmas, empolgados, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foram Neji e Tenten que se olhavam sérios, mas profundamente.

_Oe gente linda... Desculpe o atraso, mas postarei outro capitulo ainda esta semana para compensar. XD_

_Obrigada pelos maravilhosos reviews! Amei *-*_

_Pelo visto todos ficaram felizes pelo fato de finalmente ocorrer um beijo do nosso casal principal. hehehehhh_

_O que acharam deste capitulo?Mereço reviews?_

_Bjux_


	23. Chapter 23

O Vestiário

Todos batiam palmas incessantemente e ela tinha a boca levemente aberta, além das palmas doendo. Ino, que estava ao seu lado, sorria bobamente enquanto batia palmas, assim como Shikamaru, mas este o olhava de esguelha.

- Eles foram muito bem não acha? – perguntou para o preguiçoso que naquele momento não parecia ser assim.

- Com certeza – sorriu o moreno de penteado estranho.

– Temos futuro este ano com tantas vozes boas.

- É o que espero Ino, -a outra loira falou se intrometendo na conversa. – O Sasuke foi maravilhoso, mas a Sah foi divina! Vocês não acham?

- Sim – sorriu para a amiga, apesar de ter achado a atuação dos dois no palco meio realista demais.

- Eles atuaram muito bem – sorria Ino.

- Com certeza – falou tentando não demonstrar a ironia na voz.

- Vou lá dar um abraço no meu namorado – Ino correu para receber Sasuke.

- Acho que foi mais que atuação – escutou o moreno ao seu lado falar baixo.

- O que? – perguntou como se não houvesse escutado direito.

- Nada – o garoto coçou a cabeça sem jeito. Voltou seu olhar para frente onde podia visualizar o que acontecia. Ino estava com os braços em torno do pescoço do namorado, enquanto Sakura ficava de cabeça baixa como se estivesse triste e o moreno apenas olhava para a rosada. Aquilo ainda daria muito problema. Um trio amoroso se formava, e o pior é que era entre amigas.

Desviou sua atenção para o trio de lideres que sentavam juntas e podia ver os olhos raivosos de Karin que encarava a rosada. Esta, com certeza, havia entendido cada olhada de Sasuke, afinal era uma das piriguetes dele e sabia muitas coisas sobre o garoto. Não compreendia como Ino continuava com o moreno mesmo ele a traindo tanto. Aquilo não podia ser considerado amor. Atração sim, mas amor nunca. Na verdade não podia confirmar isso, afinal nunca sentira amor por alguém. Este sentimento entre homem e mulher, ela desconhecia. Amava seus irmãos, mas isto era diferente. Olhou para Gaara que estava recostado na poltrona e também olhava para o trio a frente. Podia ver a confusão em seus olhos, assim como a dor. O irmão estava passando uma fase difícil, que as garotas passam antes dos garotos, a fase de amadurecimento. Na verdade todos os garotos que estavam naquela sala passavam pela mesma fase. Estava curiosa para saber quem seria o primeiro a compreender e passar por essa crise hormonal, deixando as malandragens por algo mais sério.

- Você esta muito pensativa.

Sorriu ao escutar a voz de Shikamaru falando perto de seu ouvido.

- Sim – olhou-o, encarando os olhos castanhos.

- Posso saber no que pensava?

- Nos sentimentos diversos que estão nesta sala – filosofou.

- Wou – admirou o sorriso do garoto que lhe falava. – Sentimentos diversos?

- Hum... Cada um aqui tem sentimentos diferentes, ideias diferentes e se acham mais do que os outros.

- Por que pensa assim?

- Por que, por exemplo, Ino se acha superior por que namora um dos jogadores populares da escola e por mais que ache que seu namoro é maravilhoso, todos sabemos que não o é. O Sasuke se acha por que tem as garotas que quer na mão e Ino para apaziguar tudo.

- Hum, estou compreendendo o que quer dizer.

- Meu irmão se acha o bad boy, assim como Neji. Ambos preferem ser os garanhões da escola a admitirem que precisam de um alguém.

- Concordo.

- As três líderes inseparáveis se acham as melhores, mas na verdade são usadas por todos os garotos populares que idolatram.

Ouviu a risada de Shikamaru.

- Tenten, Hinata e Sakura, se acham as espertas, mas aos poucos estão percebendo que em muitas coisas ainda não sabem nada – continuou após rir junto de Shikamaru.

- Nossa...

Sorriu e continuou.

- O Naruto é um bobalhão e acha que pode tudo só por que é amigo do Sasuke. Então virou um quase Sasuke.

- Você pega pesado mesmo...

Sorriu e encarou-o.

- Gostaria de saber o que pensa de mim – ascutou-o falar.

- Você? – sorriu docemente apesar da língua ferina. – Tem o mesmo problema que eu.

- Ah, é? – perguntou desafiando-a.

- Sim. Nós achamos que sabemos muito de todos, apesar de fingirmos estarmos alheios o tempo todo, mas nos surpreendemos sempre – falou sincera.

- Você foi sincera.

- Obrigada – sorriu timidamente.

- Nós queremos ser o que os outros chamam de diferentes, mas no final somos apenas adolescentes normais – o garoto falou.

- Eu não sou anormal – falou irritada.

- Não, mas queria ser – observou o sorriso amigável do garoto para ela. – Você queria não precisar cuidar o que fala, ou o que veste, mas não gostaria de deixar de ser líder.

- É, eu gosto de ser uma líder – sorriu olhando para as mãos. – Assim como gosto de cantar.

- E você é boa nestas coisas...

- Hum, obrigada – disse sentindo-se um pouco acanhada.

- Mas isso não a deixa feliz inteiramente.

- Não – sorriu para Shikamaru. – Eu queria poder fazer mais.

- E você pode fazer.

- Posso? – sorriu triste.

– Sim – o garoto ergueu o rosto dela docemente com o indicador. – Basta querer. Sorriu e fixou os olhos nos dele novamente. Seu coração se aqueceu e sentiu-se bem.

- É, talvez eu saiba o que fazer.

- Então faça... Olhou para frente ao escutar o professor chamar a atenção dos alunos do clube.

- Quero que todos se sentem, por favor – o professor Asuma praticamente gritava tendo ao seu lado Kurenai e Kakashi. Observou os colegas sentarem. Ino ficou a frente com Sasuke, já Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Tenten.

- Foi marcada a data da primeira competição, que são as regionais – Asuma continuou falando mais baixo já que todos os alunos permanecíamos em silencio.

- E quando vai ser?

Olhou na direção de Ino, que fez a pergunta muito animada.

- Daqui algumas semanas – a professora Kurenai que respondeu.

- Outra coisa que gostaria de informá-los... – Asuma sorria – os professores Kakashi e Kurenai nos ajudarão daqui para frente.

- Que estranho – sussurrou para Shikamaru escutar.

- O que? - Para que o professor precisa de ajuda de outros professores? Os dois falavam baixo para não chamar a atenção.

- Sei lá – deu de ombros o moreno. – Talvez ele esteja apavorado e não queira fazer tudo sozinho.

- Você acha isso? – olhou-o espantada.

- Sim. Franziu a testa e se recostou melhor na cadeira voltando a prestar atenção nos professores.

- Estou pesquisando juntamente aos outros professores, músicas apropriadas para a competição – Asuma falava sem parar.

- Como assim "músicas apropriadas"? – escutou a voz baixa e tímida de Hinata a perguntar.

- Nestas competições são apresentadas três musicas... – sorriu Asuma.

-... Mas não são quaisquer músicas – Kakashi falava amigavelmente. – Uma terá que ser cantada em um solo ou dueto. As outras todas têm que interagir juntas, não necessariamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Então, teremos que treinar ainda mais – Naruto se pronunciou animado.

- Isso vai ser problemático – murmurou Shikamaru ao seu lado.

Olhou-o zangada.

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso garoto! – repreendeu-o.

- É isso mesmo Temari.

Olhou para frente onde estavam os professores e pode ver Asuma sorrindo após apoiá-la.

- Teremos muito trabalho – Asuma continuava a falar. – Precisaremos de vocês afinadíssimos para o dia, mas enquanto isso, continuaremos com nossas duplas de apresentação.

- Hum – resmungou sem nem ao menos perceber.

- Na próxima aula será Ino e Gaara. Agora a professora Kurenai pegara os papéis da próxima dupla. O professor entregou o saco para a outra e deixou-a retirar os papeis.

- São... – Kurenai fez um pequeno suspense enquanto lia os nomes – Shikamaru e Tayuya.

Olhou de Shikamaru para a ruiva sem graça da Tayuya, vendo a expressão de descaso dele e a malicia dela.

- Aff – resmungou.

- O que foi? – Shikamaru perguntou à ela.

- Nada, apenas fiquei com pena de você - sorriu zombeteira. O moreno olhou para a garota que seria sua dupla.

- Talvez não seja de todo ruim.

- O que? - olhou-o embasbacada sem conseguir acreditar no sorriso pervertido que aparecia na face do garoto. - Bem que Ino fala que os garotos são todos iguais.

Revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção à frente onde o professor começou a dar ordens para o aquecimento das vozes.

Sorriu enquanto caminhava solitária pelo corredor da escola. Ficara encantada pela maneira como Sakura e Sasuke cantaram no dia anterior. Fora algo tão mágico e belo que pôde sentir a música em sua alma. Notou os olhos de Tenten e o jeito como ela ficou durante toda a apresentação e não teve duvidas de que a amiga pensava em Neji e em seu bebê. Não gostava de ver a amiga triste, mas fazia parte daquela nova fase que ela passaria. Tinha certeza que tudo ficaria bem no final.

- Hinata?

Escutou alguém a chamar e virou-se para ver quem era. Sorriu encabulada ao reparar nos cabelos loiros que vinham correndo em sua direção.

- Oi, Naruto – sorria sentindo as bochechas ficarem ainda mais vermelhas.

- Estava te chamando há algum tempo, mas você parecia estar em outro mundo. Pode ver o sorriso carinhoso do loiro o que a fez sentir seu coração bater mais rápido.

- E realmente estava – disse baixo.

- Hum – murmurava o garoto. – Problemas?

- Sim – sorriu. – E não.

- Como assim?

- Não sei se em todo é um problema – sorriu amigavelmente para o amigo.

- Entendo.

- Entende? – Perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Sim – o garoto olhava para um ponto qualquer a frente como se estivesse pensando. – Às vezes coisas ruins acontecem, mas elas nem terminam sendo tão ruins, já que aprendemos com os erros... Aprendemos com ela – concluiu depois de pensar um pouco.

- É – olhou para o loiro que retribuiu o olhar. – Você compreendeu ao final. Sentia o coração acelerado e a respiração ficou trancada no peito, tudo devido aquele olhar azul que a deixava com reações diversas.

- Seus olhos são lindos – escutou Naruto dizer enquanto se aproximava mais de si.

- Os seus também são – sorriu timidamente. Fechou os olhos quando o garoto tocou as mechas de seus cabelos e os colocou para trás da orelha.

- Você é linda, Hinata, não sei como não percebi anteriormente.

Abriu os olhos, espantada, pela declaração do loiro.

- Naruto – murmurou enquanto o encarava a sorrir docemente.

- Tem o rosto tão angelical.

As mãos do garoto passavam pela sua face e deu graças aos céus por estarem em um corredor pouco movimentado, portanto naquele momento não havia ninguém por perto. - Eu...

- Não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo, mas estou com vontade de lhe beijar – o loiro falava olhando-a nos olhos o que a deixava sem reação.

- Beije-me – disse baixo, mas alto o suficiente para o garoto escutar.

Não sabia da onde vinha tamanha coragem. Viu-o sorrir e se aproximar, fechou os olhos lentamente querendo que aquele momento perdurasse.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Deu um pulo para trás afastando-se de Naruto. O coração estava acelerado assim como a respiração.

- Neji – falou o nome do primo ao vê-lo encarando-os.

- Olá, Neji – Naruto disse sem-graça.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo, Uzumaki?

Os olhos azuis claríssimos do primo estavam irados.

- Tentando beijar sua prima – Naruto sorria debochado o que a deixou apavorada.

- Você acha que minha prima é o que? – o moreno deu dois passos a frente ficando ao lado dela. – Não se aproxime de minha prima, ela não é um de seus brinquedinhos.

- Oh, certo, desculpe-me, Hinata – sorriu debochado. – Prometo que isso não acontecerá mais...

- Acho bom – Neji falou firme.

- Neji... – murmurou, mas o primo não a deixou terminar.

- Vamos.

Baixou a cabeça e seguiu-o sentindo o coração se despedaçar, afinal achou que o loiro fosse enfrentar Neji por ela? Não tinham nada e, graças ao primo, nunca teriam. Mas mesmo assim seu coração dava saltos ao saber que o loiro pelo menos reparava em sua beleza, algo que não sabia que existia. Olhou para trás por sobre os ombros e viu o loiro a olhando e sorrindo, o que a fez sorrir e enrubescer. Talvez não houvesse terminado.

Entrou na sala de aula apressada deparando-se com o professor Orochimaru.

- Esta atrasada, Haruno.

- Oh, desculpe-me, professor – falou enquanto abaixava o olhar do homem mais velho.

- Sente-se e espero que isso não se repita.

Escutou a ordem e foi se sentar no seu lugar. Acabara por se atrasar para a aula já que precisava conversar com a mãe sobre o medico de Tenten. Foi difícil fazer Hana acordar já que passara a noite em claro de plantão. Ficou com pena da mãe, mas precisava daquela informação o mais rápido possível para passar à amiga grávida.

- Quero que façam a leitura do capitulo e depois respondam as questões. – Orochimaru falou em tom de voz alta.

- Ah, professor...

Virou-se e reparou que quem reclamara fora Ino, que estava com olheiras profundas na face pálida. O que era realmente estranho já que a amiga prezava, acima de tudo, a beleza.

- Sem reclamações, Yamanaka! – o professor falou em forma de ordem. – Você é uma das alunas que mais precisa de nota nesta sala então trate de estudar.

Viu a amiga baixar o olhar para o livro em cima da mesa e Karin mais afastada sorrir debochada. Voltou sua atenção ao livro de biologia abrindo-o na pagina correta para não levar mais um sermão do professor. Rasgou um pequeno pedaço de papel da ultima pagina do caderno e escreveu o bilhete para a amiga de coques. Depois cutucou o colega Sai que sentava perto.

- O que foi? – Sai olhou-a com expressão confusa, já que raramente falava com ele.

- Preciso que passe este bilhete adiante até chegar à Tenten – cochichou para o moreno que sorriu em resposta.

- Tudo bem, feiosa.

Revirou os olhos e entregou o bilhete que foi passando de mão em mão até chegar no destinatário. Observou a amiga abri-lo e lê-lo depois rasgar e jogar os pedaços no estojo. Depois a olhou e fez sinal positivo com a cabeça, mas o olhar da morena era de medo. Sorriu para animá-la e voltou-se para os exercícios.

Saiu da sala sentindo a cabeça doer. Deveria ter ficado em casa em vez de ir à aula, mas a mãe desconfiaria que algo estava errado e os pais sendo psicólogos logo iriam querer tratá-la. Passara a noite inteira em claro pensando no que estava acontecendo com sua vida tão bem organizada por ela mesma. Mas tudo ultimamente estava desmoronando e vindo abaixo. Primeiro quase fora estuprada na festa de Sasuke, depois fora consolada por Gaara que fora um cavalheiro, agora ele havia a beijado e o pior de tudo foi que correspondeu. Não podia negar que havia gostado do beijo, mas o ruivo era um dos melhores amigos de seu namorado.

Suspirou enquanto arrumava suas coisas. Estava negando muitas coisas à Sasuke, uma delas era sexo. Fazia semanas que não dormia com o namorado e logo ele estaria cobrando-a isso. Como poderia continuar negando a Sasuke algo que sempre gostou? Não poderia, um dia teria que dormir com ele apesar de não estar com vontade. Esse era outro fato estranho. Sempre fora meio maníaca por sexo, ainda mais com o moreno que era muito bom nisso. Mas agora não tinha vontade, apenas estava precisando de carinho e amor. Olhou para o lado e viu que as amigas estavam reunidas em torno de Tenten. Resolvera ir até elas e ver o que estava acontecendo, afinal já dera o sinal de saída e elas continuavam ali paradas.

- Olá, garotas – disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Oi, Ino. Viu o sorriso tímido da amiga, o que achou estranho já que Sakura não agia assim com ela.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou curiosa.

- A mãe da Sah marcou meu horário com o médico – a amiga de coques falou apreensiva.

- Que bom, Tenten – sorriu para a amiga. – Agora você terá acompanhamento médico.

- Sim, mas estou apavorada – Tenten estava com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Eu vou com você, Ten – a rosada sorria animada tentando dar força para a outra.

- Viu só? Se quiser nós também vamos – disse tentando ajudar.

- Não, está tudo bem. Só a Sakura já é o suficiente, não quero incomodar a todas. – ouviu a morena resmungar.

- Não nos incomoda, Tenten – Hinata falava sorrindo docemente.

- Acho que você está naquela fase em que a grávida precisa de muita atenção. - sorriu Temari da piada.

- Também acho – concordou sorrindo junto, o que fez as outras sorrirem inclusive a grávida tristonha. – Olha só: já está se animando, agora sim, estou feliz. Quando é a consulta?

- Hoje à tarde.

A amiga grávida estava sorrindo tristemente novamente.

- Eu também vou, assim podemos falar sobre músicas e nossa apresentação nas regionais. Ou vocês acham que os professores conseguirão achar músicas a altura, sozinhos?

- Acho que não – a outra loira falou sorrindo.

- Eu prefiro não opinar – a rosada falava sorrindo.

- Eu acho que os professores tem tendências à músicas velhas e feias – Hinata falava sorrindo e fazendo careta.

- Vocês são malvadas – Tenten disse caindo depois na gargalhada.

- Ah, estamos certas – olhou para as amigas que sorriam. – Vocês também vão à consulta?

- Sim – Hinata falou enquanto Temari apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ótimo, nos vemos no hospital no inicio da tarde – sorriu para Tenten.

- Você parece estar cansada, Ino – a amiga de coques falou preocupada.

- Também achei – a rosada a olhava agora, o que fez as outras a encararem.

- Estou ótima! – sorriu. – Apenas não tive uma boa noite de sono, mas não morrerei. Não precisam se preocupar ou chorar – fez drama brincando com as amigas.

- Fico mais aliviada – Temari zoou.

- Engraçadinha – murmurou mostrando a língua para a outra loira.

- Então, até depois. - Até. Saiu da sala rumo a sua casa e cama. Não se preocuparia em comer apenas tentaria dormir por algumas horas antes de ir ao hospital.

Despediu-se das amigas logo após Ino sair da sala e se dirigiu a saída. Resolveu passar em seu armário e guardar alguns livros que não precisaria levar para casa. Os corredores já estavam vazios o que a fez sentir alguns calafrios, parecia tudo tão mórbido sem pessoas andando e esbarrando umas nas outras. Sacudiu a cabeça com tal pensamento. Parou no armário e abriu-o depositando os livros grossos. Bateu a porta de ferro e dirigiu-se para a saída mais perto, que era a que levava ao ginásio e os vestiários. Caminhou segurando firmemente as alças da mochila. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança novamente, nem parecia a garota do dia anterior. As roupas eram as mesmas do uniforme, aquelas que não chamariam a atenção de ninguém, já que era isso que queria. Não queria ser notada, pelo menos era isso o que pensava até aquele momento. Escutou o som de uma risada fraca ao longe.

Seguiu o barulho e acabou por parar em frente do vestiário feminino. O som de vozes era fraco, mas podia ser notado que era um homem e uma mulher. Mordeu o lábio em duvida se entrava ou não. Decidiu que ignoraria e voltaria, mas a voz melodiosa e principalmente o nome que esta voz pronunciou a fez entrar no banheiro. Abriu a porta rapidamente dando de cara com Sasuke e Karin. A ruiva estava apoiada na pia do banheiro com a saia de líder de torcida embolada na cintura. Já o moreno segurava as pernas da garota, se posicionado entre elas. Estava sem a camiseta e possuía algumas marcas de unhas nos braços. Olhou-os com os olhos arregalados, vendo o nervosismo de Sasuke e a cara maliciosa de Karin.

_Wouuuu quem gostou ergue as mãos! \0/_

_Suahsuahuhasuhaush_

_Obrigada pelos reviews mara! Eu adoro le-los. Vcs me fazem felizes sempre XD_

_Vlw mesmo. *-*_

_Como prometido dois cap na mesma semana! Aeeeee \0/_

_Suahsuahsuhasuh_

_Bjux e ate semana que vem..._


	24. Chapter 24

_O link para quem quiser escutar esta abaixo: .com/watch?v=J3UjJ4wKLkg&ob=av3e_

Faça Uma Reverência

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos pela milésima vez naquela tarde em sinal de frustração. Não conseguia se concentrar e as reclamações eram seguidas.  
>- O que está acontecendo, Sasuke? - escutou o amigo loiro perguntar. - Você não me parece bem.<br>- E está muito distraído – o ruivo complementou.  
>- Eu não estou legal, ok? – falou grosseiramente. – Dá para nós transferirmos o ensaio ou então dar uma pausa de trinta minutos?<br>Olhava para os três amigos seriamente. Estavam tentando ensaiar a mais de uma hora, mas sua cabeça estava em outro local, ou melhor, em outra pessoa.  
>- Certo, podemos dar uma pausa, caras – Naruto se pronunciou, depois largou as baquetas e foi se sentar na poltrona confortável que tinha no estúdio.<br>Suspirou e largou sua guitarra, percebendo que os amigos também largavam seus instrumentos nos suportes. Sentou em uma das poltronas e fechou os olhos pousando as mãos na cabeça.  
>Sua mente não parara desde que Sakura o abordara no vestiário com Karin. A garota ficara surpresa e triste, podia ver nos grandes olhos verdes dela. Sentia-se como um crápula, mas seu instinto de homem não conseguiu resistir naquele momento a ruiva. Afinal todos na escola, principalmente os homens, sabiam que a garota era uma perdição. Ninguém conseguiria resistir a uma ruiva gostosa. Mas ele deveria ter feito isso e sabia que acabara por errar novamente.<br>- Droga! – resmungou baixo, mas como os amigos estavam em silêncio acabaram por escutá-lo.  
>- O que aconteceu Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou e sua voz estava preocupada.<br>Levantou a cabeça abrindo os olhos e encarando os amigos que não desviavam a atenção dele.  
>- Somos seus amigos – Neji disse por fim.<br>- Eu sei... – resmungou. – Eu traí a Ino novamente – falou sério.  
>- Como se isso fosse novidade – falou Neji que permanecia sério encarando-o.<br>- De novo? – o loiro olhava-o com expressão fechada.  
>- Sim – falou por fim observando as expressões faciais de cada um dos presentes, mas a que lhe chamou atenção foi a de Gaara que parecia querer explodir a qualquer momento.<br>- Com quem desta vez? – o moreno perguntou.  
>- Karin – escutou Naruto bufar. – Não tem como resistir a ela - disse firmemente.<br>- Ah, tem sim – Naruto falava sério. – Eu sei que nós sempre fomos do tipo "pegadores", mas a Karin novamente? Achei que já tinha comido ela até o caroço.  
>Ficou olhando para o amigo que gesticulava muito enquanto falava.<br>- Ok, você não me entende – resmungou. Olhou para Neji e depois Gaara. – Mas eles me entendem, certo? Vocês também têm garotas que pegam e não conseguem resistir mesmo não gostando delas.  
>Observou os olhos verdes de Gaara ficarem furiosos e depois acalmarem-se como se lembrasse de algo que o deixava mais sereno. Já Neji balançava a cabeça em sinal positivo, apesar de seus olhos estarem tristes.<br>- Ok, mas o Neji se ferrou por causa disso – Naruto apontava para o moreno de cabelos longos.  
>- Como assim? – Gaara perguntou curioso.<br>- Ele ficou sem a garota que gosta por não resistir a uma transa! - o loiro prosseguiu.  
>- Cala a boca, Naruto! – Neji olhava para o outro raivoso.<br>- Acalmem-se – falou firmemente.  
>- Mas é a verdade, por isso ele fica com essa cara raivosa.<br>_Decididamente Naruto não tem amor à vida_, pensou.  
>- Vocês querem me deixar terminar? – perguntou enquanto olhava para os amigos.<br>- E tem mais? – Naruto perguntou.  
>- Ah, com certeza, já que Sasuke não costuma ficar preocupado com as traições que a Ino faz – olhou para o amigo ruivo que acabara de se pronunciar e agora permanecia de braços cruzados em frente ao peito olhando-o com desgosto.<br>- Não sou santo, Gaara, assim como nenhum de vocês e até mesmo Ino – resmungou. –Ou você acha que não sei que ela costuma ficar com os caras por aí?  
>- Hum – viu o amigo ruivo dar de ombros.<br>- O problema foi que Sakura nos viu – disse por fim sentindo uma parte de si apertar, como se algo o espremesse.  
>- A Sah? – Naruto estava com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.<br>- Sim – murmurou.  
>- Isso quer dizer que você está ferrado. – Neji o olhava sorrindo de canto.<br>- Não tem graça, Neji! – repreendeu-o. – Droga, caras, não sei o que fazer.  
>Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, bagunçando-os.<br>- Você está com medo de que a rosada lhe entregue? – Neji falou sorrindo zombeteiro.  
>- Como? – olhou para o moreno.<br>- Ou está com medo de que não tenha mais chances com ela depois disso – Neji riu ainda mais.  
>Olhou sério para este e depois para os outros dois amigos.<br>- O que? – Naruto falou alto.  
>- Não grite, dobe – Falou bravo.<br>- Você está afim da rosadinha, Sasuke? – Gaara o olhava sério. – Não acredito que estava pensando em trair Ino com a melhor amiga.  
>- Você estava pensando nisso Sasuke? – Naruto estava visivelmente irritado.<br>- Eu... – olhou-os confuso. - Não, claro que não!  
>- Sei... – Neji pronunciou-se ficando sério novamente. – Só não acho uma boa ideia.<br>- Eu já disse que não, Neji – resmungou.  
>- Você não pode fazer isso com a Sakura, ela é uma boa garota. – Naruto falava irritado enquanto gesticulava.<br>- Concordo com o Naruto – Gaara estava serio.  
>- Eu já disse que não, porra! – Exclamou irritado.<br>Levantou e passou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, preocupado. Na verdade estava sim preocupado com a situação de Sakura não o querer mais, mas havia também o fato de que a garota podia contar a sua namorada. Tudo bem que eles se traiam, mas não com pessoas do colégio e principalmente do meio deles.  
>- Droga! – resmungou mais uma vez enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.<br>- Acho que não terá ensaio hoje – Gaara falou firmemente.  
>- Não estou com cabeça – disse aos amigos. – Foi mal – desculpou-se.<br>- Tudo bem – Neji levantava-se calmamente. – Qualquer coisa, me liga.  
>Viu-o sair e logo após Gaara o acompanhou, ficando apenas o loiro que o encarava sério.<br>- O que foi? – perguntou zangado enquanto atirava-se na poltrona.  
>- Acho que você não tem muito o que fazer – respondeu o amigo.<br>- É, eu já percebi – deu de ombros.  
>- Mas pode pedir para Sakura não contar a Ino – continuou o loiro. – É claro, se esse for o problema.<br>Olhou para Naruto e sorriu tristemente.  
>- Está na cara que não é esse o problema principal, é? – olhava-o sério.<br>- Sim – sorriu o amigo. – Pelo menos para mim que te conheço desde sempre.  
>Sorriu para Naruto agradecendo mentalmente pela amizade.<br>- Mas você pode ser um cara legal e tentar concertar as coisas – Naruto prosseguiu. – Só não fique esperando que a Sah lhe dê alguma chance.  
>- Por que você acha isso? – perguntou interessado.<br>- Por que ela não faz o feitio das garotas que se contentam com pouco.  
>- O que quer dizer? – olhava-o curioso.<br>- Que a Sakura pode até não resistir ao seu charme para sempre, mas ela nunca se contentaria em ser a outra.  
>Olhou o amigo loiro e concordou com o que este disse. Teria que falar com Sakura e pedir para ela não falar para Ino, o que já era um começo. Mas em compensação, seria complicado explicar-se.<br>- Acho que vou indo – Naruto sorriu zombeteiro. – Você precisa pensar.  
>Ficou sentado observando o loiro sair pela porta e a única imagem que vinha em sua mente era o rosto triste de Sakura.<p>

Estava no hospital com as amigas aguardando o médico chamar Tenten. Podia ver que a amiga estava nervosa, já que as mãos da garota que agarravam as suas, estavam suadas e geladas.  
>- Acalme-se – falou sorrindo amigavelmente.<br>- É, Ten, nós estamos aqui, certo? – olhou Sakura que também sorria amigavelmente para a morena.  
>- E se o médico deixar, nós entraremos junto com você – Temari prosseguiu.<br>- E se ele não deixar, nós entraremos assim mesmo – Ino sorriu zombeteira fazendo todas rirem.  
>- Obrigada, garotas – murmurou Tenten.<br>Observou a porta do médico se abrir devagar, saindo assim uma mulher grávida que deveria estar consultando-se. Depois o nome de Tenten foi falado em tom alto para que todos os presentes na sala de espera escutassem.  
>- É a minha vez.<br>Escutou a amiga falar enquanto apertava a sua mão a dela.  
>- Vamos lá – sorriu e levantou-se sendo seguida da amiga de coques e as outras garotas.<br>- Iremos entrar junto dela – falou Ino séria e pontual, o que deixou todas as garotas com vontade de rir.  
>- Mas não é permitida tantas pessoas e...<br>A secretaria tentou falar, mas Ino fez um sinal com as mãos de que não adiantava discutir.  
>- Meu pai é médico também, psicólogo na verdade, e Tenten é paciente dele – a loira falava sem parar. – Ela precisa de apoio para este momento da vida dela e nada melhor do que as amigas para fazerem isso.<br>- Mas mesmo assim...  
>A pobre secretaria tentou novamente, mas Ino já estava nos empurrando para a porta entreaberta.<br>- Obrigada, você é muito compreensiva - escutou a loira falar alto e docemente enquanto entravam no consultório.  
>Tenten permanecia com uma das mãos envolvendo a sua e a outra a de Sakura. Entraram como as mosqueteiras que eram: juntas e unidas.<br>- Boa tarde.  
>O medico estava sentado atrás de uma mesa bege e olhava atentamente uma pasta cinza que permanecia aberta em suas mãos.<br>Observou-o levantar os olhos e dirigir-se a todas as garotas ali presentes, depois sorriu amigavelmente.  
>- Então qual de vocês é a Tenten? – o médico de aproximadamente quarenta e tantos anos falou enquanto seus olhos iam e vinham passando por todas ali presentes.<br>Sakura apertou a mão levemente para estimular a morena a se pronunciar.  
>- Sou eu.<br>Finalmente Tenten falou, mas a voz saiu tremida e pavorosa.  
>- Olá, Tenten.<br>O sorriso do medico era amigável e sincero o que fez Tenten afrouxar um pouco o aperto da mão.  
>- Oi.<br>- E vocês são...?  
>- Oh, desculpe-nos – falou depressa sorrindo tímida. – Somos amigas da Tenten – Disse enquanto o medico as avaliava.<br>- Hum. E pelo visto querem ficar todas aqui dentro com ela, certo?  
>- É – Ino falou sorrindo animada. – Queremos estar juntas com Tenten.<br>- Entendo... Então, é melhor vocês se acomodarem enquanto a paciente senta-se nesta maca aqui.  
>O homem apontava para a maca ao lado de alguns instrumentos médicos. Olhou do médico para a amiga ao seu lado e a acompanhou até a maca.<br>- Agora levante a blusa bem alta até quase os seios e abra a calça deixando-a com a cintura mais baixa.  
>Viu a amiga arregalar os olhos e ficar com o rosto corado provavelmente de vergonha. Mas obedeceu-o e deitou-se depois na maca.<br>Parou ao lado de Tenten sendo seguida pelas outras amigas que ficaram todas próximas dando apoio moral e psicológico.  
>- Pelo visto estão todas curiosas certo?<br>- Sim – sorriu Temari. - Afinal é o nosso sobrinho que está aí dentro doutor.  
>- Tema! – Sakura repreendeu a amiga que não parava de falar.<br>- Sobrinho?  
>Ouviu o medico perguntar enquanto mechia e passava um gel na barriga saliente da morena.<br>- É, elas são como irmãs – falou a morena de coques.  
>- Amigas para todas as horas – disse em um sussurro.<br>- Bem, então, agora as titias façam silêncio, por favor.  
>- Sim – responderam juntas ao médico enquanto este deslizava o instrumento pelo ventre de Tenten.<br>- Acompanhem por aquela televisão pequenina.  
>Dirigiu seu olhar do ventre da amiga até a pequena tela. Lá já se podia visualizar o útero materno e algo que se mexia.<br>- Estão vendo? – escutou o médico perguntar, mas era difícil definir o que era.  
>- Aonde? – Ino perguntou curiosa.<br>- Aqui estão as perninhas – o medico apontava na tela enquanto mexia o instrumento na barriga de Tenten e esta apenas fitava a pequena TV. – E aqui está a cabeça.  
>- Oh, Deus! – sorria Temari enquanto falava.<br>- E estes aqui são os braços – observou aonde o medico apontava.  
>- Ele está chupando o dedo? – Perguntou Sakura ao ver a imagem na tela.<br>- É o que parece.  
>Ouviu o medico responder.<br>- É lindo, Tenten! – exclamou Ino com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.  
>- Sim – a morena de coques chorava de felicidade.<br>- Estou sem palavras – Temari dizia enquanto enxugava uma pequena lágrima com a mão.  
>- Você terá um belo bebê mamãe – sorriu o medico.<br>- Oh, eu sei – Tenten sorria enquanto as lágrimas caiam freneticamente. – Acho que já estou começando a ficar sensível demais – Fungava.  
>- Você tem todo o direito – Sakura falou enquanto sorria para a amiga grávida.<br>- É – disse sorrindo.  
>- Pode se levantar, Tenten, que tenho algumas perguntas para fazer – o médico se pronunciou após limpar a barriga da morena.<br>Caminharam juntas até a frente da mesa enquanto o doutor sentava-se em uma das cadeiras.  
>- É melhor sentar.<br>- Oh, sim.  
>Observou a amiga sentar em uma das cadeiras estofadas e Sakura em outra. As demais ficaram em pé apenas escutando.<br>- Quantos anos tem, Tenten?  
>- Tenho dezessete, mas logo farei dezoito.<br>Sorriu para a amiga que a olhou de canto.  
>- Você sabe que gravidez na adolescência é perigosa não é?<br>- Si-sim.  
>Apertou levemente a mão no ombro da amiga para ajudá-la, já que podia sentir o nervosismo na voz da morena.<br>- Terá que ter muitos cuidados.  
>- Pode deixar que cuidamos disso doutor – Ino falou sorridente.<br>- Ótimo – Sorriu o médico. – Sua alimentação tem que ser balanceada. Darei uma folha com cardápios prontos.  
>Pegou a folha que o medico estendia.<br>- Também é bom que saiba que precisará vir todo o mês consultar-se. Então daremos uma olhada neste bebê lindo.  
>- Sim – Murmurou Tenten. – E de quantos meses estou?<br>- Pelo tamanho do bebê de quatro meses, quase cinco.  
>- Oh.<br>Pode ver a cara de espanto da amiga e ficou também em choque.  
>- Surpresa? – o homem perguntou.<br>- Sim – sorriu a morena sem graça.  
>- Imagino que não foi premeditado.<br>- É – suspirou Tenten tristemente.  
>- E o pai? – O medico perguntou.<br>- Não está mais aqui – Tenten respondeu firmemente.  
>- Hum. Isso vai ser ainda mais difícil para você Tenten – avisou o medico enquanto escrevia algo em uma ficha em branco.<br>- Não, doutor. Estaremos com ela – falou sorrindo para a amiga.  
>- Isso é ótimo – o médico entregou à morena de coques a folha. – Estes são alguns remédios que terá que tomar para ajudá-la na gravidez. Precisa de cálcio e vitaminas constantes, o que deu para perceber que estão faltando em seu organismo.<br>- Hum.  
>- Depois marque com a secretaria um horário para o próximo mês e não se esqueça de tomar cuidados. Nada de stress muito grande, certo?<br>- Cuidaremos de tudo – Hinata falou pela morena.  
>Levantaram e saíram do consultório, marcando com a secretaria o horário da próxima consulta. Depois seguiram para a rua caminhando lentamente.<br>- Ainda está em choque, Ten? – Temari perguntou docemente.  
>- Eu engravidei na primeira noite que tive com Neji – sorria a morena tristemente. – A melhor noite de toda a minha vida.<br>Pode ver os olhos da Tenten rasos de lágrimas e as mãos postas protetoramente em torno do ventre. Ela agora agia como uma mãe e nada poderia mudar este fato.  
>- Contou aos seus pais, Ten? – Sakura perguntou amigavelmente.<br>- Ainda não – suspirou a morena. – Mas terei que fazer isso hoje.  
>- Sim – concordou com a amiga. – Não pode esperar mais.<br>- Mas não sei o que dizer quando perguntarem de quem é – continuou a grávida.  
>- Fale que não quer dizer – Ino gesticulava enquanto falava.<br>- É, provavelmente, terei que falar isso.  
>- Eu continuo achando que você deve dizer à ele – falou a amiga docemente. – Ele é o pai, Tem, e precisa que ter responsabilidades.<br>- Eu sei, mas não quero. Ele me deixou e nada muda este fato. Então estou sozinha nessa.  
>- Não mesmo – falou Temari seriamente. – Estamos nessa com você.<br>- Obrigada, meninas - sorria a morena. – Não sei o que faria sem vocês.  
>- Você viveria e continuaria firme, por que você é forte – falou Sakura firmemente. – Não é, garotas?<br>- Sim – Ino sorria sincera.  
>- Com certeza – afirmou passando as mãos em torno da amiga grávida.<br>- Bem, tenho que ir para casa, garotas – disse a amiga rosada.  
>- Eu levo a Ten – disse sorrindo.<br>- Certo. Até amanhã – Sakura acenou e dirigiu-se para outra rua.  
>- Fique tranqüila, Tenten, tudo dará certo – apertou levemente o braço da morena de coques.<br>Observou-a olhar para frente e assentir sorrindo docemente.  
>- Meu bebê é lindo, não acham?<br>- Sim – Temari falava sorrindo.  
>- Vai ser o bebê mais belo que alguém já viu – Ino disse sorrindo amigavelmente.<br>- Obrigada, meninas – Tenten falava com os olhos rasos de água.  
>- Somos amigas – respondeu a ela.<br>Seguiram em frente falando sobre aquela bela criança que começava a vida no útero materno.

Chegou em casa sorridente e feliz pela alegria que viu nos olhos da amiga grávida. A principio ficara preocupada que a garota reagisse mal ao ver o bebê, mas muito pelo contrario, a morena quase fizera um lago de lagrimas no consultório.  
>- Olá, mamãe! – exclamou enquanto corria escada acima para seu quarto e escutava ao longe a resposta de Hana.<br>- Estou na cozinha!  
>Entrou no quarto e trocou a roupa colocando uma mais confortável, ou seja, calça de moletom cinza e regata preta. Voltou-se para a porta e seguiu pelo corredor descendo novamente as escadas. No percurso ia soltando a trança, que deixou os cabelos levemente ondulados. Entrou na cozinha sorrindo docemente para a progenitora.<br>- Olá, mãe.  
>- Oi, Sakura – a voz grave sobressaiu-se.<br>Olhou para a mesa e deparou-se com Sasuke sentado comendo uma fatia de bolo de chocolate com morangos.  
>- Sasuke? – perguntou surpresa e levemente irritada. – O que faz aqui?<br>- Sakura isso não é jeito de tratar uma visita.  
>Escutou a mãe repreendê-la, o que a deixou vermelha.<br>- Desculpa – falou irritada.  
>- Bom, tenho que ir para o meu plantão – a outra falava. – Mas antes gostaria de saber se deu tudo certo aquele assunto – prosseguiu Hana.<br>- Oh, sim – sorriu docemente para a mãe lembrando-se da imagem do bebê na tela. – Tenten ficou muito feliz, assim como todas nós.  
>- Fico contente – a progenitora foi até ela e beijou-a na bochecha. – Conversamos outra hora, já que tem visitas.<br>- Certo – sorriu sem jeito. – E, mãe, obrigada ele foi espetacular com a Ten.  
>- Falei que era um bom profissional.<br>- Sim – sorriu vendo a mãe se retirar e sair de casa para o trabalho.  
>- Sua mãe trabalha bastante, não é?<br>Voltou-se para o Uchiha mais novo que a encarava sério.  
>- Sim. Faz muitos plantões – disse séria. – Agora me diga o que quer – cruzou os braços em torno dos seios.<br>- Queria falar com você sobre o que viu esta manhã.  
>- Não tem nada que me explicar, Sasuke. – falou dando de ombros, mas sentindo seu interior apertar.<br>- Não, Sakura – o moreno falava serio. – Sinto que preciso fazer isso.  
>- Esta certo, então – respondeu firmemente. – Fale a vontade.<br>- Eu e a Karin temos um rolo há algum tempo e...  
>- Ok, Uchiha isso você deveria falar com a Ino – falou irritada.<br>- É, mas não posso.  
>Observou o garoto baixar o olhar e depois levantá-lo sério.<br>- Então você quer que eu não conte a Ino, minha amiga – deu ênfase no "amiga".  
>- Sim.<br>- Está bem, não falarei – disse friamente. – Mas te acho um idiota por estar fazendo isso com ela.  
>- Você não compreende – o garoto passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros, nervoso. – É difícil quando uma garota gostosa se esfrega em você.<br>- O que? – estava de boca aberta chocada. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar.  
>- Está vendo, vocês mulheres, não compreendem.<br>- Oh, eu compreendo - disse seria colocando as mãos na cintura.  
>- Entende?<br>Viu-o arquear uma das sobrancelhas negras.  
>- Claro – sorriu sínica. – Entendo perfeitamente bem que você é um cachorro! – disse brava.<br>- Ei não me ofenda garota!  
>- Ah não? Mas você bem que merece – estava praticamente gritando com o moreno.<br>- E outra coisa, Sakura – o Uchiha levantou e foi até perto dela. – Se você é tão amiga assim da Ino, sabe que ela me trai também.  
>- Se ela faz isso é por que você merece Uchiha – pontuou o nome do garoto.<br>- Ah, é? Pois se eu faço isso é por que ela também faz.  
>- Vocês dois são ridículos nesta coisa de traição – passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos rosados. – Não consigo compreender.<br>- Pois é assim o único jeito de uma relação dar certo – respondeu friamente o moreno.  
>- Discordo – sacudiu a cabeça em forma negativa. – Um relacionamento só dá certo quando se há amor.<br>Escutou o garoto gargalhar.  
>- O que tem de engraçado, Sasuke? – olhou-o surpresa.<br>- Você acha que amor realmente é algo divino, não?  
>O garoto estava parado há um metro de distancia dela.<br>- Sim - falou séria. – Meus pais me ensinaram isso. Eles se amaram sem medidas e principalmente sem traições.  
>- Pois o meu pai traiu minha mãe diversas vezes, apesar de dizer que a ama – o moreno a encarava sério. – Agora você acredita no amor?<br>- Sim – disse seria encarando-o de volta. – E tenho pena de você por não acreditar.  
>- Dispenso sua "pena" Sakura.<br>- Pois eu continuarei sentindo isso de você! – falou firme ao ver o sorriso raivoso do garoto.  
>Ele segurou-a pelos braços e a trouxe mais para perto. Seu coração disparou e a respiração ficou mais rápida.<br>- O que está fazendo? – perguntou tentando se soltar.  
>- Provando que não é só de amor que nós, seres humanos, vivemos.<br>- Como?  
>Não conseguiu pensar direito no que o moreno falara pois sua boca foi invadida pela dele. Sasuke não a beijava como na primeira vez, mas sim rudemente como se quisesse fazê-la sentir algo além do que carinho.<br>Tentou soltar-se do abraço e da boca que pedia passagem, mas o moreno era mais forte e apertava ainda mais contra si. Podia sentir cada músculo onde seu corpo roçava no de Sasuke. Sem nem ao menos perceber abriu a boca e deixou-o invadi-la com sua língua. O beijo era do tipo roubado e a esquentou de imediato como se a casa estivesse pegando fogo. Podia jurar que a pele começava a ficar vermelha. Sasuke não a deixava pensar muito, apenas a tomava para si como se quisesse sua alma. Aquilo a estava confundindo por mais que o beijo fosse bom e selvagem, aquilo estava totalmente errado.  
>Empurrou o garoto com força fazendo-o dar dois passos para trás. Colocou as mãos no coração como se pudesse acalmá-lo assim. Respirou profundamente e olhou para o moreno vendo o sorriso de canto que este possuía na face.<br>- Seu idiota, egoísta! – gritou.  
>- Mas bem que você gostou não é, Sakura?<br>Ele deu um passo para frente e ela rapidamente retrocedeu dois.  
>- Não se aproxime de mim – sentia o rosto em brasas. – Você não deveria ter feito isso.<br>Podia sentir a pele queimar com um sentimento que ela jamais acreditaria possuir, o desejo.  
>- Eu te falei que existia muito mais do que você pensava.<br>- Cala a boca, droga! – gritou novamente colocando as mãos na face, sentindo as lagrimas chegarem e se derramarem por seu rosto.  
>- Sakura...<br>- Quero que vá embora – disse em meio a um soluço. – Agora!  
>Tirou as mãos que antes cobriam seu rosto e encarou Sasuke que permanecia com o olhar fixo nela.<br>- Eu...  
>- Só vá embora, Sasuke – murmurou sentindo-se usada. A dor era grande como se tivessem retirado algo de dentro dela.<br>- Esta bem.  
>O garoto foi até a sala e parou na porta, voltando-se para trás já que ela o seguira.<br>- Desculpa.  
>Ouviu-o falar por fim. Sua única reação foi virar o rosto. Escutou a porta bater e finalmente deixou-se tomar pela dor.<p>

"O que, afinal, está acontecendo comigo?" pensou antes de desabar no choro histérico.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali sentada no chão frio chorando por Sasuke e principalmente por aquele sentimento que o moreno fez ascender dentro de si. Levantou limpando as lagrimas e quando menos esperava já estava cantando.

_Oh! How about a round of applause?_

_Yeah! A standing ovation?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(Que tal uma salva de palmas?_

_Uma ovação de pé?_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please! Just cut it out_

_(Você parece tão bobo agora_

_Parado do lado de fora da minha casa_

_Tentando se desculpar_

_Você fica tão feio quando chora_

_Por favor, corta essa)_

Fechou os olhos verdes e deixou uma pequena lágrima escorrer livre por sua pele alva.

_Don't tell me you're sorry_

_'Cause you're not_

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry_

_You got caught_

_(Não me diga que está arrependido_

_Porque não está_

_Sei que só está arrependido_

_Porque foi pego)_

Lembrou-se da cena quando vira Karin e Sasuke no vestiário, prontos para muito mais do que uma simples agarração. "Oh Deus", pensou abrindo os olhos e deixando mais lágrimas serem derramadas.

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but is over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_(Mas você deu mesmo um show_

_Realmente me convenceu_

_Mas agora é hora de ir_

_As cortinas finalmente estão se fechando_

_Esse foi mesmo um show_

_Muito divertido_

_Mas agora acabou_

_Vamos lá, faça uma reverência)_

Como o garoto conseguia ser tão cínico? Como conseguia atuar em uma situação destas?

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up, before the sprinklers come on_

_Talking bout "Girl, I love you, you're the one"_

_This just looks like a re-run_

_Please! What else is on?_

_And don't tell me you're sorry_

_Cause you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry_

_You got caught_

_(Pegue suas roupas e caia fora_

_Se apresse, antes que os borrifadores funcionem_

_A respeito do "Garota, eu te amo, você é a única"_

_Isto mais parece um reprise_

_Por favor! O que mais falta dizer? _

_Não me diga que está arrependido_

_Porque não está_

_Sei que só está arrependido_

_Porque foi pego)_

Como pode acreditar nele afinal? Podia jurar que vira algo nos olhos negros naquele dia da apresentação. Mas se enganara.

Sorriu tristemente enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Subiu as escadas devagar e foi para seu quarto. Olhou para a porta-janela aberta e fechou as cortinas para não olhar a casa ao lado.

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now (but is over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_(Mas você deu mesmo um show_

_Realmente me convenceu_

_Mas agora é hora de ir_

_As cortinas finalmente estão se fechando_

_Esse foi mesmo um show_

_Muito divertido_

_Mas agora acabou_

_Vamos lá, faça uma reverência)_

No fim era tudo apenas encenação. Não queria estar sentindo toda esta dor que estava em seu peito, mas era inevitável. Como deixar de estar apaixonada? E desde quando havia admitido isto a si mesma? Não sabia responder, mas entendia que estava errada, afinal Sasuke sempre fora namorado de sua melhor amiga. E também como alguém popular como o moreno poderia se apaixonar por ela?

Sorriu triste passando as mãos nos cabelos soltos.

Nunca. Ela era estranha e feia, além de ser do _tipo inteligente_. Nenhum popular olharia para ela com outros olhos.

Duas pequenas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos que já estavam ardendo pelo choro constante.

_And the award for the best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe_

_That you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_Oieeee pessoas lindas do meu core! XD_

_Adorei os reviews. Vcs realmente ficaram revoltados neh? Agora só precisamos saber com qual dos dois: Sasuke ou Karin. Acho que se for para fazer uma media de odiados os dois ficariam empatados. Afffeee Mas não se preocupem, as coisas ainda vão melhorar... heheehh_

_Entao... O que acharam? Mereço reviews? Sim? Please!_

_Eu sei que não respondo as reviews, mas estou sempre correndo por isso. Mas leio toda, juro! Agradeço sempre a vocês, mas sabe como é neh? Anda caindo o numero de pessoas a comentar e isso me deixa triste _

_Então me ajudem deixando reviews!_

_Bjaum e vlw a todos vocês leitores lindos! _


	25. Chapter 25

Transformação

Estava no seu quarto a mais de meia hora pensando em uma forma de falar com os pais. Não poderia passar daquele dia, afinal sua barriga estava começando a aparecer. Teve sorte até aquele momento por sempre ter sido esguia, portanto a barriga demorara a apontar. Agora começava a ficar preocupada já que estava de mais de quatro meses de gravidez. Só de pensar que ficara tanto tempo grávida e nem ao menos desconfiara. Foram meses sentindo-se estranha e não passara na sua cabeça aquela hipótese. Como podia ser tão desatenta? Talvez acabara ficando mais preocupada primeiramente com o relacionamento escondido com Neji e depois com a traição do moreno, o que a deixou frustrada e muito triste. Ou melhor, ainda a deixava magoada.

Suspirou e olhou o relógio novamente. Os pais logo chegariam e iriam querer explicações pela mensagem que havia enviado ao celular da mãe pedindo para que viessem o mais rápido possível para casa. Eles chegariam nervosos provavelmente achando que ela estaria morrendo.

Escutou o barulho do carro ao longe. Finalmente os pais estavam chegando a casa. Levantou da cama macia e confortante, ajeitou a camiseta preta e a calça jeans e saiu. Desceu as escadas parando em frente a porta de entrada principal. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos escutando a porta ser aberta e passos apressados entrarem por ela.

- Tenten? - abriu os olhos e viu a mãe que já estava a sua frente com expressão assustada. - Você está bem, querida?

Olhou para a morena por quem puxara praticamente toda a fisionomia.

- Mãe... – murmurou e se jogou nos braços desta que apenas a confortou devolvendo o abraço.

- Filha...

Escutou a voz do pai que provavelmente acabara de entrar pela porta.

Levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas do ombro da mãe e encarou o seu progenitor. Dele sabia que havia puxado todo o seu caráter e orgulho.

- Pai... – murmurou enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou o homem robusto e forte, devido ao trabalho como Chefe de policia ANBU.

- Preciso de vocês – falou com a voz tremida.

- Venha, querida – sua mãe falava docemente. – Sente-se aqui no sofá e nos conte o que te aflige.

Sentou entre os pais no sofá fofo da sala de estar. As lágrimas caiam em silencio por seu rosto moreno.

- Quem te fez sofre, Tenten? – o pai perguntava indignado enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos seus ombros delicados.

- Oh, pai... – abraçou o homem e chorou sentindo-se uma criança desamparada.

- Filha, pelo amor de Deus, nos fale o que está acontecendo – escutou a voz doce de sua mãe agoniada.

Voltou-se para os pais, saindo dos braços destes e encarando o chão.

- Estou com problemas – falou sentindo-se sozinha.

- O que você fez? – o pai perguntou nervoso.

- Eu... – tentou falar, mas a voz não saia.

- Você...? – a mãe incentivou.

- Eu... – respirou fundo olhando os pais e depois fechou os olhos com força. – Estou grávida.

Permaneceu de olhos fechados apenas escutando o silencio que se fez presente no ambiente. Tinha que ser forte e corajosa, as amigas haviam lhe falado isso. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu os progenitores olhando com a expressão assustada.

- Quem é o pai?

Sabia que o pai perguntaria aquilo. Suspirou e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não sabe quem é o pai? – o homem praticamente gritou, zangado.

- Como filha? – a mãe estava apavorada.

- Eu sei quem é – falou firme. – Mas não o quero como pai de meu filho.

Chocou-se ao ouvir a voz tão firme quando disse isso.

- Como é? – o pai estava nervoso podia ver, pois ele passava as mãos nas pernas fortes de tempo em tempo.

- Ele me deixou, tá bom? – falou triste. – Antes de saber do bebê.

- Então ele não sabe que vai ser pai?

- Ainda não – falou séria apesar das lagrimas, olhando a mãe que lhe perguntara anteriormente. – Mas provavelmente quando minha barriga aparecer irá desconfiar.

- Então ele é do seu convívio? – a mãe perguntara docemente.

- Sim, mas não quero que ele saiba.

- Por quê? – o pai agora estava mais calmo apesar do rosto vermelho.

- Por que ele não me quis mais e eu não vou me rebaixar implorando para que ele volte para mim – olhava o homem sentindo as lágrimas de dor caírem de seus olhos – não quero mais sofrer. – Disse triste.

- Oh, filha – o pai a abraçou firme. – Estaremos com você. Mas o garoto terá que saber já que ele tem responsabilidades por esta criança.

- Eu sei. Mas não o quero! – falou raivosa se afastando do pai. – Ele não merece nada de mim e desta criança.

Passou as mãos pela barriga e podia jurar que sentia a presença dele ali.

- Tenten... – a mãe chamou sua atenção, então levantou o olhar deparando-se com os olhos da progenitora. - De quantos meses está?

- Fui ao medico hoje pela primeira vez – murmurou ainda com as mãos sobre o ventre. – Estou de quatro meses...

- Tudo isso! – o pai exclamou surpreso.

- Sim. – Suspirou. – Eu não sabia. Foram muitas coisas acontecendo e eu não percebi.

- Você foi desatenta, primeiro, por engravidar Tenten – a mãe a repreendia. – Como não se cuidaram?

- Eu... Não pensei nisso mãe – suspirou triste. – Estava apaixonada demais.

- E o garoto idiota não quis mais saber de você? – O pai perguntou irritado. – Irei matá-lo só preciso do nome, Ten.

- Calma, pai, não poderá fazer isso – olhou séria ao pai. – Ele é de uma família muito rica.

- Nos também somos – falou a mãe seria.

- Mas eles são mais. Muito mais – disse tristemente. – E também já decidi que quero esta criança mesmo sem pai.

- Você irá criá-lo sozinha? – a mãe perguntou assustada. – Este bebê não é uma boneca, Tenten! É um ser vivo. Não é assim tão fácil...

Observava a mulher falar rápido e nervosa.

- Eu sei mãe, mas tenho vocês, não é? E minhas amigas também irão me ajudar...

- Oh, querida... - os olhos castanhos da mãe estavam rasos de lágrimas. - Sempre poderá contar conosco...

- Obrigada – disse sentindo-se segura novamente. – Fiquei com medo de que não me quisessem mais.

Lágrimas caiam agora dos olhos dos pais e dos seus.

- Nunca poderia fazer isso com a minha princesinha – o homem falava carinhosamente. – Ainda mais agora que vou ser avô.

- Não sei o que falar... – disse chorando ainda mais. – Obrigado.

Sentiu braços em torno de si e descobriu serem de seus pais que afagavam sua cabeça, alem de massagearem a barriga proeminente.

Andava com passos rápidos e expressão fechada, sinal de que se encontrava com raiva. Entrou em casa batendo a porta da frente. Encaminhou-se rapidamente até a sala que usava para ensaiar com os amigos da banda. Atirou-se na poltrona mais perto, mas antes a chutou com força.

- Droga! – resmungou ao sentir a dor no pé.

Olhou para o local vazio e sentiu-se só. Não por estar naquele momento sozinho, mas por que havia machucado alguém. Havia ido até Sakura para falar-lhe sobre o ocorrido e se explicar, não para falar aquele bando de coisas horrorosas e ainda sair de lá a vendo chorar.

- Merda! – falou enquanto dava um soco no braço da poltrona em que sentava.

Escorou os cotovelos nas pernas e a cabeça nas mãos ficando naquela posição. Se sentia horrível, como se tivessem tirado algo de dentro dele. Não compreendia isso bem, mas sentia-se ainda pior por saber que provavelmente nunca mais Sakura iria querer falar com ele.

Fechou os olhos e escorou-se para trás no encosto da poltrona que sentava.

- Vejo que não está bem – escutou uma voz ao longe comentar calmamente.

- É. – Respondeu por fim após um tempo de silencio.

- Quer falar sobre isso com seu irmão mais velho?

Abriu os olhos e fitou Itachi que estava sentado em outra poltrona, vestindo uma bermuda e camiseta de mangas longas.

- Bem acho que isso é um "não", certo?

Apenas desviou os olhos como sinal de afirmação.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas sei que envolve a vizinha – escutou Itachi continuar a falar.

- Não se meta, Itachi – resmungou sem fitar o irmão.

- Hum, então acertei – o Uchiha mais velho sorriu, o que o fez ficar ainda mais irritado.

- Cale a boca!

- A vizinha também me parece triste – o mais velho continuou.

Ao escutar aquilo virou o rosto apressado e olhou para o irmão curioso.

- Como?

- É, a garota de cabelos rosas parece triste, afinal ela está cantando algo. E quer saber, ela tem uma voz muito boa.

Não esperou o irmão continuar. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para o quarto parando ao lado da janela aberta. Dali podia escutar a voz melodiosa e triste da garota. A letra da musica era tocante e pode perceber que a fizera sofrer demais com toda aquela historia, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em Sakura. Era algo viciante, apesar de intolerável. Não podia usar a garota e sabia disso, ela não merecia. Mas como ficar sem ela? Como conseguiria? Teria que dar um jeito de se desculpar.

Tomou coragem e olhou pela janela encontrando a da vizinha com a cortina fechada.

Acordou na manha seguinte sentindo-se melhor e mais serena, afinal teria que conviver com o Uchiha mesmo sabendo que o amava.

Levantou da cama e se espreguiçou. Olhou para o uniforme jogado em cima da cadeira e suspirou. Pegou a calça e colocou-a sobre a cama desfeita. Dirigiu-se até o roupeiro e retirou uma calça jeans escura e colocou-a. A calça, ao contrario da do uniforme, era justa e modelava bem seu corpo. Não se lembrava de ter usado aquela peça, mas recebera a muito tempo de presente da mãe. Depois pegou a camiseta e colocou-a. Esta era grande por isso fez um pequeno nó na lateral deixando-a justa em seu corpo curvilíneo.

Parou em frente ao espelho e olhou-se. Sorriu timidamente e mordeu o lábio.

- Acho que dá para o gasto, por enquanto.

Pegou o pente e passou nos longos cabelos, depois prendeu a franja para trás com um pequeno prendedor. Deixou-os soltos como a muito não fazia. Colocou o tênis e pegou a mochila.

Saiu do quarto indo para a cozinha pegar uma fruta já que graças ao seu novo modo de se vestir acabou por se atrasar alguns minutos.

- Bom dia – falou sorrindo docemente para a mãe.

- Ah, bom dia...

Franziu a sobrancelha ao ver a expressão facial da mãe.

- O que foi? – perguntou sentindo-se ridícula com aquela roupa.

- Você mudou seu uniforme – murmurou Hana achando estranha a mudança da filha.

- Hum, eu sei. – Sorriu. – O que achou?

- Bem que eu sei não se pode usar calça jeans.

- Na verdade, não pode mesmo – sorriu dando de ombros. – Mas enquanto a minha calça nova não for comprada terei que usar esta.

- Oh, certo – murmurou a mais velha. – Isso está realmente estranho.

Revirou os olhos devido a atitude da mãe.

- Calma, mamãe, só resolvi melhorar – sorriu animadamente. - Aposto como Ino irá adorar esta pequena mudança.

- Isso eu não tenho duvidas, Sah – sorriu a mulher. – Mas por que tudo isso? Você até amarrou a blusa na lateral para deixá-la menor e justa.

Sorriu e deu uma voltinha para que a mãe a olhasse direito.

- Sim – sorriu. – Inventei isso agora. Ficou bom?

- É, ficou, mas não me parece você apesar de estar feliz com sua mudança – Hana falou rapidamente.

- Obrigada, mãe – sorriu para a mais velha. – Eu sei que sempre poderei contar com você.

- Certo – suspirou Hana. – Passarei na loja de uniformes e comprarei calça e camisetas novas.

- Oh, obrigada – sorria animadamente.

- Precisa de uniforme esportivo também?

- Seria ótimo, mãe – sorriu e pegou uma maçã. - Agora tenho que ir.

- Certo. Até mais, querida.

- Tchau, mãe.

Saiu de casa e pode ver os irmãos Uchiha em frente à mansão deles apenas a observando. Continuou a caminhar fingindo que não os havia visto, mas não dera muito certo.

- Bom dia, Sakura.

Escutou uma voz grave falar e voltou seu olhar para o mais velho que havia acabado de falar-lhe.

- Bom dia - sorriu amigavelmente.

- Não quer uma carona?

- Oh, não obrigada... – não lembrava o nome do mais velho.

- Itachi.

- Oh, sim, Itachi - sorriu envergonhada. – Mas prefiro ir a pé mesmo.

- Claro, se você quer.

Olhou mais uma vez os olhos escuros do mais velho e rapidamente os do mais novo que não falara nada, apenas a observava. Depois acenou em sinal de tchau e continuou o seu caminho tentando não pensar naqueles olhos.

Olhava os colegas caminharem pelo gramado da escola indo para o predio das salas ou então reunindo-se com os amigos a conversar. Ao seu lado estava Tenten que parecia animada, apesar da vida dela estar um verdadeiro caus nos ultimos dias.

- Como está, Tenten?

- Bem, Hina.

Pode ver o sorriso sincero da amiga de coques.

- Falou com seus pais? – perguntou com um certo receio.

- Sim.

- E pelo visto deu tudo certo – sorriu juntamente com a amiga.

- É – sorriu animada.

- Olá, garotas!

Voltou sua atenção a Ino que acabara de chegar acompanhada de Temari.

- Bom dia – isse a loira de chuquinhas para as outras.

- Então como foi, Ten?

Sorriu achando graça na expressão curiosa da loira.

- Foi tudo bem.

Observou a amiga morena sorrir amigavelmente e colocar a mão delicadamente sobre o ventre escondido pela grande camiseta do uniforme.

- Ai, estou curiosa – murmurou a loira.

- Vamos esperar a Sah chegar daí conto tudo de uma vez.

A amiga estava tranquila o que a deixava assim também. No final dera tudo certo graças ao bom Deus, pensou.

Ficou em silencio apenas a observar enquanto as amigas conversavam sobre outros assuntos. Não tinha enteresse naquilo, queria apenas encontrar no meio dos alunos o rosto conhecido do loiro que amava em segredo. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver outra pessoa entrar nos grandes portoes da escola e comprimentar o senhor que ficava na portaria.

- Eu não consigo acreditar – falou enquanto deixava a boca parcialmente aberta devido ao choque.

- O que foi Hinata? – Ino virou-se e olhava para ela.

Apontou para o portão com a mão enquanto sorria incredula. As amigas viraram-se querendo ver o que tanto a chocava.

- Oh...

Foi o unico som que escutou sair da boca de Tenten enquanto Temari ria hestericamente sendo acompanhada de Ino.

- Olá, meninas.

A amiga rosada estava agora ao lado delas sorrindo animada.

- Que mudança, Sakurita – Temari falou alto. – Está maravilhosa.

- Obrigada – deu um leve sorriso orgulhoso.

Observou o rosto da rosada ficar parcialmente vermelho.

- Wou, nem consigo acreditar que você está usando uma roupa mais justa e... – Ino olhava para a parte superior de Sakura. – Amarrou a camiseta deixando até um pedaço da barriga aparecendo.

- Você mudou mesmo – Ssorriu para a amiga sentindo-se feliz por ela.

- Sim, Hina – a rosada sorria para ela.

- Nossa sei que falamos de mudança naquele dia, mas nunca imaginei que faria uma mesmo – sorriu amigavelmente. – Eu morreria de vergonha – bateu os dedos indicadores envergonhada.

- Eu estou com muita vergonha, mas decidi deixar isto de lado e fingir que sempre me vesti assim – sorriu a rosada dando de ombros. – Quase enfartei minha mãe.

Todas sorriram.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou achando estranho tanta mudança tão rapidamente.

- Isso, testuda, você nunca me deixou vesti-la assim – Ino sorria para a amiga.

- Não aconteceu nada, apenas resolvi que cansei de ser tão sem graça e principalmente cansei de ser idiota.

- Você não é idiota, Sah! – falou supresa ao escutar a amiga falar aquilo tão naturalmente.

- Sou sim, Hina – continuou a rosada. – Eu sempre quis ser a certinha, mas nunca ganhei nada com isso, muito pelo contrario.

- Não vejo nada errado em fazer as coisas certas. – Respondeu tristemente pois tambem era assim.

- Também não vejo – Sakura falava calmamente. – Mas cansei de ser feita gato e sapato de outras pessoas. De ser humilhada e rebaixada a "esquisita".

- Nossa você está revoltada mesmo – Tenten falou surpresa e depois sorriu abertamente. – Bem vinda ao time das revoltadas com as pessoas.

Ficou parada vendo as amigas tocarem as mãos em um comprimento e depois sorrirem. Achou-se um peixe fora da agua, já que as unicas daquele grupo que eram parecidas era Sakura, Tenten e ela, mas agora estava só. Afinal Tenten engravidou e antes disso se revoltou, agora Sakura fazia o mesmo. E só podia ser por causa de algum garoto. Não tinha motivos para ser assim como elas, pois estava próxima a Naruto nos ultimos dias e quase o beijara. Tudo bem que Neji a atrapalhou, mas já era algum avanço em relaçao ao loiro.

- Será que pode nos contar como foi agora, Tenten? – perguntou Ino entusiasmada.

- Oh, claro – sorria a morena de coques.

Ficou observando as garotas que olhavam para Tenten esperando ela contar como tinha sido a conversa com os pais.

- Bem, primeiramente quero dizer que foi tudo ótimo. – sorriu a morena amigavelmente. – Meus pais me apoiaram apesar de acharem que devo contar ao pai.

Sorriu docemente ao ver a amiga bufar contrariada. Passou o braço pela cintura de Tenten como para apoiá-la.

- Mas eles te entenderam e não quiseram te matar? – perguntou Temari em choque. – Nao consigo acreditar – sorriu a loira.

- Nem eu – sorriu Ino junto com a amiga.

- Vocês não sabem o quanto estou aliviada e feliz – Tenten sorria animada.

- Eu posso imagino – a rosada falou animada em ver a outra feliz.

- Todas estamos felizes por vôce – sorriu olhando para todas as amigas e depois para Tenten.

- É – Ino confirmou dando um pulinho alegre.

O sinal de inicio das aulas soou alto fazendo-a emburrar-se.

- Temos que ir – disse uma Ino desanimada.

- Sim – falou Tenten.

- Na hora do intervalo nos reunimos para conversar mais – disse calmamente.

Sairam juntas engachadas pelos braços como faziam quando eram crianças e sorriam animadas.

A aula com a professora Kurenai foi divertida já que esta resolvera fazer jogos de perguntas todas em ingles, é claro. Como sempre fora boa nesta materia se deu bem em responder, enquanto outros alunos, como Karin, foram muito mal.

Agora estavam em matematica, na verdade, faltavam poucos minutos para o termino desta e pode reparar diversas vezes alunos dos meninos da classe a olhando. Mordeu o labio para reprimir a vontade de soltar uma gargalhada da cara maliciosa e de estranhamento dos garotos.

_Tão previsiveis_, pensou.

O sinal soou fazendo-a levantar rapidamente.

- Sakura.

Escutou o professor Iruka lhe chamar. Caminhou até ele e sorriu docemente.

- Sim.

- Você sabe que deve usar o uniforme escolar, não é? – Iruka perguntou a ela.

- Sim - Sorriu. – Aconteceu um imprevisto com minha calça, mas minha mãe está providenciando outra professor.

- Ótimo – sorriu amigavelmente o professor. – Era só isso.

- Certo.

Caminhou até as amigas que a esperavam.

- Vamos? – perguntou Ino impaciente.

- Sim, vamos – sorriu de volta.

Caminhavam pelos corredores todas juntas com Tenten ao meio. Não sabia ao certo como isso ocorria, mas desde que ficaram sabendo da gravides da amiga, ela sempre estava ao meio delas como se quisessem protejê-la. Na verdade era como se a morena fosse algo precioso para todas elas e precisasse de muitos cuidados.

Viraram em um dos corredores enquanto conversavam animadas, quando escutou a voz alta de Ino e esta parar no meio do corredor com os olhos arregalados.

- Oh, me digam que não estou vendo isso!

Olhou para onde a amiga estava voltada e se surpreendeu.

- Naruto... – murmurou Hinata olhando na mesma direçao.

Antes mesmo que pudessem avaliar bem estavam todas em volta de Hinata que colocava as mãos sobre a boca.

Olhou novamente para aquele corredor que levava até os vestiários e encarou o casal que se beijava incessantemente. Lá estava Naruto com as mãos agarradas a cintura fina de uma garota que parecia ser uns dois anos mais nova que ele. Se beijavam e se abraçavam pecaminosamente.

Balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para a amiga de olhos claros que parecia querer chorar a qualquer momento.

- Vamos sair daqui, agora – falou firmemente sendo obedecida pelas outras.

Pararam somente quando chegaram a árvore do patio. Sentaram-se em silêncio e ficaram assim por alguns segundos. Não conseguia desviar sua atenção de Hinata que parecia estar em choque.

- Hina... – murmurou Tenten chamando a atençao da morena. – Você esta bem?

- Eu... – ela apenas sussurrou e fungou.

- Certo, você gosta mesmo daquele tapado não é? – Temari perguntou apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Oh... – Hinata fungou e deixou algumas lagrimas escorrerem.

- Hei, não chore, gata – Ino falou alto e passou as maos pelos cabelos negros da amiga.

- É, os garotos são idiotas e ele nem podia imaginar que você gostava dele – falou Temari sorrindo estranha. Parecia estar irritada, mas não queria demonstrar.

- Na verdade ele fazia ideia – suspirou a morena em meio ao choro.

- Como assim? – perguntou curiosa.

- O Naruto... – ela soluçava.

- Calma, respira! – Ino falou alto fazendo Hinata parar bruscamente e passar as maos no rosto molhado. – Bem melhor... – sorriu a garota docemente para a outra.

- Agora explique - disse suavemente para nao fazê-la chorar novamente.

- O Naruto quase me beijou ontem.

- O que? – exclamou surpresa.

- Como assim, Hina? – Tenten estava passando as mãos pelas costas da morena.

- Ele só não me beijou por que Neji chegou e cortou todo o clima, mandando-o se afastar de mim, pois eu não era um dos "brinquedinhos" dele.

- Oh, Deus! – Tenten falou surpresa.

- Seu primo é um idiota – Temari falou irritada. – Vocês podiam estar no maior amasso agora, em vez dele estar com a Sasame.

- Quem? – perguntou curiosa.

- A garota que ele estava agarrando é uma das novas lideres de torcida – Ino respondeu. – Por isso ela estava com o uniforme.

- Ah, eu não reparei nisto – disse simplesmente.

- E quem veria isso? – Temari disse pasma. – Afinal eles pareciam que queriam se comer! – disse com raiva.

- Tema! – repreendeu-a enquanto voltava sua atenção para Hinata que olhava para outro local com o rosto contorcido pela irritação. - O que...?

- Ah... – Tenten falou tristemente olhando para a mesma direção que a outra olhava.

Ficou curiosa e desviou o olhar para aquela direção e viu passar por ali os populares. Mas junto com eles estava Shikamaru que sorria com algo que Gaara falava, assim como Sasame que caminhava junto ao trio de lideres.

- E ela já fez amizade com aquelas piriguetes – murmurou Temari irritada. – Pena, pois ela parecia uma garota legal.

- Será? – Tenten perguntou irritada.

- Sim - Ino respondeu. – Eu tambem achei que ela fosse do tipo quietinha.

- Eu é que tenho que parar de sonhar com algo que nunca irá acontecer – Hinata falava firmemente sem deixar as lágrimas escorrerem.

- Não diga isso, Hina! – falou olhando para a amiga.

- É a verdade, Sah - sorriu tristemente a morena. – Olha só para mim? Ninguém se interessaria por alguem sem graça como eu.

- Discordo - falou séria.

- Eu também – Tenten também estava séria.

- Você é linda, Hina – disse Ino sorrindo. – Só precisa se soltar, assim como a Sakura esta fazendo. Deixar de achar que tudo tem que ser tão certinho. A vida não é certa.

- Concordo – falei sorrindo para Ino. – E demorei muito para entender isso.

- Eu também – Tenten disse olhando fixamente para a onde estavam sentados os populares e as garotas.

Ficou apenas a observar o modo como as amigas estavam, até mesmo Ino e Temari que aparentemente estavam de bem com o coração, pareciam irritadas. Talvez fosse por sentirem as dores das amigas.

Mordeu o labio e encarou os populares que conversavam a uma certa distancia. Não era muito longe afinal, talvez se elas falassem algumas coisas eles escutassem.

- Hei, Hina – disse olhando a amiga. – Não chore, está na hora de nós mudarmos as regras. Não adianta chorar por homem que não presta, afinal eles são tão idiotas.

Sorriu malvada e com o canto dos olhos pode ver Neji, Gaara e Sasuke a olhando fixamente.

- Será que os homens temem alguma coisa? Pois eu digo que eles nos temem – falou sorridente enquanto as amigas a olhavam espantadas. – Eu prefiro dizer que gosto mesmo é de atormentar os homens.

Levantou e olhou na direção dos populares podendo os ver encarando-as. Voltou-se para as amigas e sorriu docemente.

- Eu quero que voces me acompanhem – disse enquanto estas a olhavam.

_**I wake up every evening**_

_**With a big smile on my face**_

_**And it never feels out of place **_

_**When you see my face,**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell**_

_**(Eu acordo todas as noites**_

_**Com um grande sorriso no meu rosto**_

_**E nunca se sente fora do lugar**_

_**Quando você vê meu rosto,**_

_**Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno)**_

Sorriu enquanto cantava e pode perceber que os alunos a olhavam com estranheza afinal ela estava no meio do patio. As amigas apenas sorriam e balançavam a cabeça como se quisessem entender o que ela estava fazendo.

_**Now where's your picket fence, love?**_

_**And where's that shiny car?**_

_**And did it ever get you far?**_

_**You've never seemed so tense, love.**_

_**I've never seen you fall so hard**_

_**(Agora, onde está seu muro, o amor?**_

_**E onde está esse carro brilhante?**_

_**E fi-lo sempre chegar longe?**_

_**Você nunca pareceu tão tenso, amor.**_

_**Eu nunca tinha visto você cair tão feio.)**_

_**And do you know where you are?**_

_**And truth be told, I miss you.**_

_**And truth be told, I'm lying**_

_**(E você sabe onde você está?**_

_**E verdade seja dita, eu sinto sua falta.**_

_**E verdade seja dita, eu estou mentindo.)**_

Sorriu ao virar-se dando uma pequena volta em torno de si propria como uma adolescente fascinada por algo. Girou a cabeça para a lateral e sorriu de canto para os garotos, mas focando-se em Sasuke que olhava-a intensamente. Depois fez sinal para que as meninas levantassem, mas foi atendida apenas por Ino e Temari que sorriam animadas. Então puxou Tenten e Hinata pelos braços sendo ajudada pelas amigas loiras.

_**When you see my face,**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**_

_**When you walk my way,**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**_

_**When you find a man that's worth a damn,**_

_**and treats you well...**_

_**(Quando você vê meu rosto,**_

_**Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.**_

_**Quando você cruza meu caminho,**_

_**Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.**_

_**Quando você encontrar um homem que vale a pena**_

_**e tratá-la bem...)**_

Ino e Temari cantaram a segunda voz empolgadas a frase enquanto passavam os braços em torno do proprio corpo, em um abraço.

_**And treats you well**_

_**(E tratá-la bem)**_

Cantava animada sendo seguida pelas garotas que a acompanhavam. Todas dançavam e sorriam enquanto botavam para fora a raiva em forma de música.

_**Then he's a fool,**_

_**You're just as well, **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**(Então ele é um tolo,**_

_**Você é também,**_

_**Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno.**_

_**Espero que lhe dá o inferno)**_

Podia notar Tenten e Hinata que sempre que podiam lançavam olhares superiores aos garotos que estavam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Até mesmo Ino e Temari faziam isso, como se quisessem mostrar algo para alguem.

Sorriu e olhou para Sasuke discretamente, mordendo o labio inferior de um jeito que sabia que o deixava louco.

Virou-se e viu que Kiba, Sai e Lee estavam proximo delas sorrindo animados. Foi até Kiba e o puxou pelo braço fazendo-o dançar com ela. Ambos representavam a música.

_**Now you'll never see**_

_**What you've done to me.**_

_**You can take back your memories**_

_**They're no good to me.**_

_**And here's all your lies,**_

_**You can look me in the eyes**_

_**With the sad, sad look at you wear so well**_

_**(Amanhã você estará pensando em si mesmo**_

_**"Yeah, quando tudo deu errado?**_

_**Mas a lista é grande**_

_**E verdade seja dita, eu sinto sua falta.**_

_**E verdade seja dita, eu estou mentindo)**_

Kiba abaixou-se ainda dançando em frente a ela. Sorriu piscando para o garoto. Colocou o pé na barriga dele e o empurrou levemente para não machuca-lo, fazendo-o cair no chão. O mesmo sorriu e fez expressão de dor colocando as mãos no coração. Depois este lavantou-se e ela o abraçou agradecida pela brincadeira.

Olhou para as amigas e para os três garotos que agora riam cantando junto a elas, puxando as palmas para a proxima parte da musica.

_**When you see my face,**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**_

_**When you walk my way,**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell.**_

_**When you find a man that's worth a damn,**_

_**and treats you well,**_

_**Then he's a fool,**_

_**You're just as well,**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**(Quando você vê meu rosto,**_

_**Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.**_

_**Quando você cruza meu caminho,**_

_**Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.**_

_**Quando você encontrar um homem que vale a pena**_

_**E tratá-la bem,**_

_**Então ele é um tolo,**_

_**Você é também,**_

_**Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno)**_

Eles pararam de bater palmas e ela voltou a músicia enquanto percebia que varios alunos riam cantando junto.

_**When you see my face,**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. **_

_**(Quando você vê meu rosto,**_

_**Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.)**_

Olhou para as loiras que estavam lado a lado e cantariam aquela parte fazendo um back in vocal.

_**Hope it gives you hell.**_

_**(Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno)**_

Sorriu e voltou a cantar junto aos demais.

_**When you walk my way,**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. **_

_**(Quando você cruza meu caminho,**_

_**Espero que isso te infernize, espero que lhe dê o inferno.)**_

Olhou marota para onde estavam as lideres de torcida que se achavam superiores. Reconheceu o olhar de Karin sobre si e sorriu de canto, enquanto as outras duas observavam Temari e Ino mostrando suas vozes.

_**Hope it gives you hell.**_

_**(Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno)**_

Voltou a cantar alegremente fazendo passos de danças no meio de Hinata e Tenten que estavam empolgadas.

_**When you hear this song,**_

_**And you sing along**_

_**Oh, you'll never tell.**_

_**(Quando você ouvir esta canção,**_

_**E você cantar junto**_

_**Oh, você nunca vai dizer)**_

Temari e Ino cantavam alegres em frente a elas. Sorriu para as amigas sincera.

_**Oh, you'll never tell.**_

_**(Oh, você nunca vai dizer.)**_

Apontou brincando para os tres garotos que sorriam enquanto dançavam perto delas.

_**Then you're the fool**_

_**You're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell. **_

_**(Então você é o tolo**_

_**Você é também**_

_**Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno)**_

Kiba e Sai abraçaram Temari e Ino, cantando junto com elas aquela parte.

_**Hope it gives you hell.**_

_**(Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno)**_

Viu as amigas sorrirem e cantarem. Deixou os olhos passarem pelo patio da escola e muitos outros alunos também cantavam divertidos, mesmo que fosse discretamente.

_**When you hear this song**_

_**I hope that it will give you hell. **_

_**(Quando você ouvir esta canção**_

_**Espero que ele lhe dará o inferno.)**_

_**Hope it gives you hell.**_

_**(Espero que isso lhe dá o inferno)**_

_**You can sing along I hope that it**_

_**Would suit you well**_

_**(Você pode cantar junto**_

_**Eu espero que**_

_**Serviria bem)**_

Abraçou as amigas que riam sem parar e seguindo os exemplos delas começou a rir animada. Atiraram-se no chão e choraram de rir lembrando-se das expressões faciais de determinadas pessoas.

_Obrigada pessoas lindas do meu core pelas reviews mara! *-*_

_Me ajudaram muito._

_Este cap esta um pouco maior e comecem a se acostumar que os próximo irão aumentar ainda mais. XD_

_Aeeeeeeee \0/_

_Para quem acha que a fic tem a ver com o glee estão totalmente certos. Sasuahsuhas_

_Eu adoro o seriado e me inspirei nele sim, mas é claro que não sou boa em comedia então resolvi fazer drama mesmo._

_Sauhsuahsuhaushuahs_

_Espero que tenham gostado do cap e que me deem mais felicidades chamada reviews empolgantes. _

_Bjux e abraços a todos ^^_

_Link da musica do cap: _.com/watch?v=3XPUi5pwuvY


	26. Chapter 26

Eu ofereço amor, bêbado de ódio

Não havia gostado nada daquela expressão facial de Sakura quando esta passara em frente a sua casa, mas não pôde fazer nada, afinal Itachi estava ali e até mesmo puxou conversa com a garota.

Agora ficara totalmente em choque quando vira ela e as amigas no meio do patio a cantar. A rosada sempre que podia o olhava de canto, sorrindo marota e mordendo o labio inferior do jeito que o deixava exitado. No final das contas a garota o estava infernizando mesmo, como na música.

Reparou nos amigos ao seu lado. Shikamaru não fazia questão de desviar o olhar de Temari, já esta sorria presunçosa quando o encarava. Gaara mantinha a expressão fechada, mas podia ver que este estava querendo soltar um de seus sorrisos maliciosos agora só precisava saber para quem, já que o ruivo era praticamente indecifravel. Naruto estava de boca aberta e os olhos azuis meio arregalados como se não acreditasse que aquelas meninas estivessem mesmo fazendo aquilo, mas permanecia de mãos dadas com a nova peguete líder de torcida de que não lembrava o nome e provavelmente nem mesmo Naruto o sabia. Já Neji estava de braços cruzados, olhar fixo em Tenten e Hinata mas Kin estava com os braços em torno deste como se quisesse chamar a atençao do moreno.

Revirou os olhos e teve vontade de rir afinal quem estas garotas pensavam que eram? Não era somente ele que estava enlouquecendo, mas os amigos também já não eram os mesmos.

Pode ver os três garotos se aproximarem delas e começarem a cantar e dançar junto. Achou no principio que elas os iriam expulsar daquele momento nostalgico entre amigas, mas se surpreendeu em vê-las os enturmarem. Não tinha nada contra eles até aquele momento, afinal o que eles pensam que são passando a mão pelas cinturas daquelas meninas? Observou Sai abraçar Ino e esta sorrir docemente para ele enquanto cantavam uma parte da musica. Aquilo o deixou irritado, mas não mais do que ver Kiba dançando sensualmente com a rosada de seus sonhos. Ou então Lee que fazia questão de ficar o mais perto possivel dela.

- Urgh – resmungou sentindo que precisava extravasar a raiva.

- Idiotas – falou um Neji irritado. – O que eles pensam que estão fazendo colados nelas?

- Como? – Karin perguntou.

- Cale a boca, ruiva – rugiu Neji raivoso.

- Nossa, quanto cavalheirismo – falava a ruiva ironicamente. – Acho que tem alguem irritado por ver a prima feliz.

- Até parece que é pela prima – murmurou um Naruto ainda chocado.

- E não é? – perguntou Kin desconfiada olhando para Neji enquanto o abraçava.

- Me larga, ruiva, preciso respirar – Neji respondeu rudimente.

- Olha só, eu nem sabia que aqueles garotos gostavam de cantar – Tayuya falou maliciosamente olhando para Shikamaru que a ignorou.

- Na verdade, estou prestando mais atençao é naquelas garotas – Resmungou Gaara enquanto fazia sinal com a cabeça para as meninas que cantavam animadas. – Nunca imaginei que Sakura mudaria o estilo de roupa e a maneira de agir no mesmo dia - sorriu malicioso. – Estou adorando o show.

Sentiu seu interior enraivecer, mas se controlou afinal deveria estar com ciúmes da namorada e não da rosada. Aquilo o estava confundindo, afinal o que era este sentimento que o atormentava?

- Até a Hina esta dançando e cantando! – exclamou o Uzumaki surpreso. – Nunca poderia imaginar.

- Quem é esta? – perguntou a novata das líderes.

- É aquela morena com os olhos iguais aos de Neji, Sasame – respondeu Karin que de alguma maneira já se encontrava ao lado de Sasuke roçando discretamente o braço no seu.

Agora pelo menos descobrira o nome da garotinha. Olhou para Karin com o canto dos olhos e pode notar a raiva nos olhos castanhos avermelhados. Com certeza esta iria aprontar alguma assim que pudesse.

- Acho melhor não fazer nada, Karin – falou firmemente.

- O que? – a ruiva se fez de desentendida.

- Não nasci ontem, garota – olhou-a seriamente. – Você sabe que Ino pode comer o seu figado se ela quiser.

- Hump – a garota apenas bufou e cruzou os braços irritada. – Não é bem assim...

- Ah, é sim – riu Naruto enquanto falava. – E se Temari estiver junto não quero nem ver o estrago.

- E pelo visto a Tenten e a Sakura não irão ficar para tras – sorriu Gaara. – Adoro briga de gato – o sorriso ficou malicioso.

- Acho que voces devem brigar! – Naruto se empolgou e gargalhou.

- Vocês são muito problemáticos – Shikamaru falou serio enquanto tentava se afastar de Tayuya que dava um jeito de permanecer perto.

- Ah, vai dizer que não gosta de ver mulher brigando? – Naruto perguntou sorrindo.

- Que maldade, Naruto! – Sasame falou docemente. – Não vejo nada de divertido nisto.

- Ah, qual é, Sasame? Você fala isso por que é mulher – sorria o loiro para a garota e depois deu um pequeno selinho nesta.

- Mesmo assim, não vejo graça. Isso é maldade – disse a novata ingênua.

- Ah, garota, você não entende mesmo, né? – Karin estava irritada com a menina. – Eles gostam de ver é um bando de mulheres, de preferencia gostosas – a ruiva passou a mão pelo corpo –, brigando. E se derem sorte ficaremos sem roupas no final.

A novata ficou de boca aberta e levemente vermelha. Aquela pirralha era inocente demais para andar com Karin e companhia. Elas iriam corromper a menina e esta viraria uma das maiores "piriguetes" da escola.

- Acho melhor entrarmos – falou decidido enquanto saia do patio ainda podendo ver o rosto sorridente das garotas em especial a de uma certa rosada.

Batia a caneta sobre o caderno freneticamente escutando o som que dava a cada pequena colisão. Não aguentava mais de tão chata e irritante que podia ser aula de filosofia, ainda mais se o professor fosse o pervertido Ebiso.

Mordeu a ponta da caneta e olhos para o relógio que marcava quase o horário de saída, o que a fez sorrir.

_Falta pouco_, pensou.

O sinal tocou alto e os alunos começaram a arrumar suas coisas apressadamente, assim como ela. Estavam no meio da semana, ou seja, teria que pensar em algo para o final de semana. Seria interessante passar um tempo com Sasuke, mas esta ideia já não a animava como antes.

- Olá, Ino.

Levantou a cabeça que estava baixa pois arrumava a bolsa, e sorriu para o namorado.

- Oi, Sasuke.

O moreno se aproximou dela e a beijou lentamente.

- Como está? – sorriu apos o beijo.

- Bem, e voce?

- Também – disse enquanto colocava no ombro a bolsa e segurava os livros.

- O que acha de ir lá para casa hoje?

Olhou para o namorado e sabia o que este queria.

Sorriu maliciosa e colocou a mão livre sobre o ombro do moreno.

- Está com saudades? – disse enquanto mordia o labio inferior de um jeito sensual.

- Sim – o moreno falava sério olhando para a boca dela [N/B: posso até imaginá-lo babando].

Sorriu e deu um selinho no namorado.

- Tudo bem, gato, apareço na sua casa mais tarde.

- Ótimo, ficarei a espera.

- Hum – disse simplesmente. – Ah, sua mãe não estará em casa?

- Não, ela vai na casa de uma amiga rica – observou o sorriso de canto de Sasuke, o que fazia qualquer garota estremecer.

- A casa irá ser só nossa? – perguntou maliciosa.

A resposta do garoto foi um tapa de leve em sua bunda.

- Wou – sorriu o vendo afastar-se.

Caminhou saindo da sala vazia e indo para o corredor.

- Ino.

Olhou para o lado e viu-o encostado na parede.

- O que é, Gaara? – falou séria e grosseira.

- Você é tão receptiva – o garoto foi ironico. – Não precisa fingir que me odeia já que não há ninguem aqui, muito menos seu namorado.

- Cala a boca – disse entredentes. – E fala logo o que quer.

- Certo, loira – pôde ver o sorriso debochado do ruivo. – Só queria perguntar se iremos ensaiar mais uma vez antes da apresentação.

- Oh, não vai dar – isse simplesmente. – Mas eu me garanto, e voce?

- Com certeza - sorriu maliciosamente o ruivo.

- Ótimo, então nos vemos amanhã.

Passou pelo ruivo e sentiu-o a puxar pelo braço.

- Gaara! – repreendeu-o.

- Até parece que não gosta quando a toco.

As mãos do ruivo passavam pela sua cintura sensualmente.

- Eu... tenho... namorado – falou pausadamente sentindo o ar comprimir o seu peito.

- Sim, infelizmente.

- Gaara, é melhor se afastar – disse seriamente sentindo a garganta seca e a boca pedir pela do ruivo.

- Sim.

Mas ele não se afastava muito pelo contrário se aproximava ainda mais e ela precisava fazer algo.

- Não! – disse decidida e se afastou saindo correndo pelo corredor.

Como aguentaria esta pressão? Sabia que sentia algo por Gaara, mas esta atração inevitavel a faria perder Sasuke que era seu amor de infancia. Não poderia deixar seu corpo ganhar de sua mente.

Chegou em casa animada, apesar de tudo o que acontecera naquele dia. Ainda podia ver Naruto se agarrando com a tal de Sasame e isso a fazia sofrer, mas as amigas lhe deram o conforto e a animação necessaria para fazê-la sentir-se bem e querida.

Sentira orgulho de Sakura por ter tido a coragem de mudar. Se pudesse e tivesse coragem faria a mesma coisa.

Sentou na cama grande e deitou-se ficando a observar o teto. Sorriu ao se lembrar do que fizeram na hora do intervalo. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado tamanha coragem, mas isso não importava afinal havia feito algo sem pensar e se sentia satisfeita consigo mesma.

- Hinata.

Escutou a porta se abrir e o som grave da voz do primo chamá-la. Sentou-se na cama e o encarou sem entender o por que da agressividade.

- Neji?

- Como teve coragem de fazer aquilo hoje?

Ficou olhando-o sem compreender, afinal não fizera nada de errado. Pelo menos não havia percebido.

- Não entendo...

- Não se faça de santa, Hinata – praticamente gritou o primo.

Levantou e o olhou-o nos olhos.

- Você está falando da música? – disse dando de ombros.

Escutou a risada sarcastica e irritada do primo.

- Você gostou de fazer um show no meio do pátio, não é?

- Como? – perguntou com a voz trêmula. Sabia que deveria estar com a expressão assustada.

- Você está querendo se aparecer e me irritar, assim como a Tenten? É este o plano de voces? Ficarem se esfregando em outros garotos como se fossem qualquer uma?

- O que? – agora estava ela irritada. - Você não me conhece, Neji.

- Até parece – Ele dizia irritado. – Sei que não faria isso sem um grande incentivo de más companhias.

Olhou–o irritada e fechou os punhos sentindo algo que nunca havia sentido antes: raiva.

- Você não precisa falar comigo assim – sorriu sarcastica. – Não sabe de nada, Neji, e sabe o por que? – olhou-o fixamente. – Por que você nõo tem sentimentos. Só pensa em si proprio e no que é melhor para seu ego.

- O que voce...?

- Não me interrompa! – gritou levando as mãos a cabeça. – Você não sabe nada sobre mim e muito menos sobre Tenten. Ficou com ela por meses e não a compreendeu nem um pouco. Você não entende nada sobre nós! - falou firmemente.

- Você não é assim, Hina, não percebe?

- Claro que percebo, Neji – sorriu. – Só que a Hinata inocente já não existe mais - suspirou. - Não sou mais uma criança que precisa ser protegida pelo primo.

- Não, voce é muito sensivel e...

- Não! – gritou com o primo novamente. – Não sou – sorriu docemente baixando o tom de voz. – Olhe para mim, Neji – apontava para si mesma. – Esta aqui sou eu e não o que você ainda vê. Faz anos que estou perdida dentro de mim mesma tentando me encontrar e finalmente eu consegui - sorriu animada por estar confessando isso a si mesma. – Com ajuda de minhas amigas eu sei quem eu sou.

- Você não tinha toda esta firmeza antes...

O primo finalmente entendera.

- Não - sorriu animada. – Agora quero ser eu, não o que a minha família quer que eu seja.

- Hinata - Neji murmurou. – Mas não deixe que os outros mudem sua personalidade.

- Não sou influenciável, Neji - sorriu amigavelmente enquanto se aproximava do moreno. – Eu sei que todos acham que sou um coitada que precisa de ajuda, mas não sou feita de vidro. E como falei antes, minhas amigas me ajudaram e não mudaram o que sou.

Abraçou o primo ao vê-lo sorrir de canto.

- Espero que saiba o que faz, Hina.

- Eu tambem, Neji – disse simplesmente.

- O que?

Sentiu o garoto se afastar e olhá-la.

- Eu também espero que você saiba o que fazer quando o momento chegar.

Sorriu e saiu do quarto afastando-se do primo antes que falasse alguma coisa que não deveria.

A quinta feira iniciou problemática já que em algum momento teria que falar com Tayuya sobre o ensaio para a apresentação que seria na segunda-feira. Na verdade não tinha nem ideia o que fariam e muito menos se ela teria algo na cabeça para isso. Suspirou e olhou na direção da loira que lhe chamava atenção desde garoto.

Temari estava com o uniforme de lider de torcida que a deixava ainda mais bonita, mostrando as pernas fartas e a cintura bem definida. Das garotas da escola a loira era a mais bem formada, este é claro era a opinião da maioria dos garotos com quem conversava. Mas ele não conseguia ver somente isto nela. A loira era muito mais do que um corpo, ela era inteligente, durona, sorria com facilidade assim como se enrraivecia, tinha um otimo senso de justiça e sabia ser amável com as pessoas que gostava.

Suspirou e acabou por chamar atençao de Chouji, seu colega e amigo.

- Hei, o que foi isso? – sussurrou o garoto gordinho.

- O que? Não fiz nada – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Você esta suspirando de novo pela lider de torcida loira – sorria debochado o amigo.

- Não enche – falou sorrindo de canto, pois sabia que o amigo estava certo.

- Ainda não falou com ela?

- Depende do que quer dizer com isso – suspirou. – Falei com ela, mas não disse nada demais – sorriu. – Mas foi algo bom apenas conversar.

- Hum - Chouji cochichou. – O que acha de almoçar na minha casa hoje?

- Não vai dar, tenho o clube de canto a tarde – sorriu para o amigo que só pensava em comer. – E se você continuar comendo demais não conseguirá mais ser tão bom goleiro.

Tirou sarro do amigo que apenas fez uma cara de desagrado.

O sinal de troca de periodos soou o que fez a professora Anko juntar suas coisas e sair da sala.

- Finalmente – resmungou alguém.

Se escorou na cadeira e fechou os olhos para descançar. Adorava ficar ao ar livre e fazer isso, mas tinha que ficar em sala de aula então faria isto ali.

- Shikamaru?

Abriu os olhos devagar e observou a ruiva olhando-o sorrindo maliciosa.

- Olá, Tayuya – disse por fim.

- Temos que ensaiar para a apresentação – a garota falava enquanto sentava na clase dele.

- Sim.

- Já pensou em algo?

- Não – disse simplesmente. – E você já? – oerguntou enquanto seu olhar caía nas pernas bonitas da garota que tambem usava o uniforme das líderes.

- Não – ela mordeu o dedo indicador sensualmente. – Mas acho que podemos ver isso juntos.

- É – falou enquanto engolia a saliva que mais parecia pedra.

- Ok, então o que voce acha de nos encontrarmos na sua casa este final de semana?

- Seria ótimo – sorriu malicioso. – Que tal no sábado?

- Hum, pode ser, mas por que no sábado? – a ruiva se inclinou levemente para ele.

- Por que estaremos sozinhos entao será mais fácil fazer as coisas – falava sentindo-se um idiota, mas era a verdade. Sem sua mãe problem[atica e o pai malicioso tudo seria menos difícil.

- Ótimo – sorriu a ruiva e lhe deu um selinho antes de voltar ao seu lugar.

Suspirou e olhou para onde Temari estava sentada e a encontrou olhando-o fixamente.

- Isso vai ser problemático – disse para o amigo Chouji que ria ao seu lado.

- Com certeza.

Chegou antes de todos ao auditorio onde faria a apresentação com Ino. Olhou aquele grande salão com suas poltronas e o palco. Caminhou pelo pequeno corredor lateral e entrou na parte dos camarins. Abriu uma das últimas portas e se jogou no sofá que estava ali.

Fechou os olhos deixando o corpo relaxar. As imagens vinham em sua mente como se fosse um filme, não sua propria vida. Lembrou-se dos problemas que tinha com os pais, principalmente o pai. Sabia que a irmã também enfrentava o velho e isso o deixava furioso, afinal Temari era sua irmã e tinha o dever de protegê-la mesmo que fosse do proprio progenitor. Nos ultimos anos o pai estava cada vez mais envolvido na politica e todos da familia Sabaku sabiam que ele era corrupto e praticava atos impróprios. Mas ninguém falava nada, apenas ele tinha a coragem de enfrentá-lo. A mãe é uma mulher pura e doce, estava sempre disposta a tudo pelos filhos e principalmente pelo marido. Nunca conseguiu imaginar a mãe sendo durona como Temari ou mal educada como ele e Kankurou, seu irmão mais velho.

Sorriu docemente ao pensar na mãe. Nenhum a mulher jamais seria como ela, pensou.

Abriu os olhos verdes e focou-se no teto. Naquele momento lembrou-se dos olhos azuis que deixavam-no doido. Ino estava cada vez mais fixa em seu ser, apesar de falar a si proprio que não poderia ficar iludindo-se com aquela garota. Não conseguia entender em qual momento de sua vida desde que conhecera a loira é que se apaixonara, mas acabara por acontecer. Era grosso e mal educado com ela para deixá-la longe, o que dera certo durante muito tempo. Mas agora nada mais o fazia ficar longe dela, nem ao menos a ideia de que Sasuke poderia matá-lo. Sabia que estava errado, mas só se afastaria se ela dissesse que não o queria por perto e que não gostava dele.

Escutou risadas e sabia que a loira deveria ter chegado junto a sua irmã que a ajudaria a se arrumar.

Sentou-se e apoiou as maos nas coxas musculosas devido ao exercício físico. Levantou-se e foi se arrumar. Na verdade não usaria algo diferente apenas se caracterizaria conforme a musica, assim como Ino deveria estar fazendo.

Foi até onde estava a mochila com a sua roupa. Vestiu-a e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos enquanto olhava-se no espelho.

Escutou a batida na porta e depois esta sendo aberta. Virou-se e viu a irmã parada sorrindo docemente.

- Então, como estou? – perguntou zoando.

- Hum – ela fazia pirraça. – Acho que esta com os braços livres só para mostrar as tatuagens que fez durante o inverno.

- Ah, isso também – sorriu tocando os braços musculosos onde havia feito tatuagens.

- Você se acha, né, maninho?

- Eu sou querida, maninha – disse maroto.

- Ok, já entendi.

Observou a irmã erguer as mãos para o alto e sorrir.

- Ela está pronta? – perguntou sabendo que a irmã entenderia.

- Sim e os outros já estão no auditório apenas os esperando.

- Certo, pode ir – sorriu de canto. – Agora é comigo e Ino.

- Sim – Temari virou-se, mas parou na porta. – Por favor não se matem.

- Não se preocupe.

Observou a irmã sair e depois a seguiu parando em frente ao camarim do lado. Bateu na porta e esperou Ino sair.

Se arrumou colocando uma roupa básica para aquela apresentação. Não seria algo como foi a de Sasuke e Sakura, mas seria perfeita da mesma maneira. Tentaria encenar o maximo possivel assim como a amiga e o namorado fizeram.

Escutou alguem batendo na porta e sabia que era o ruivo. Terminou de ajeitar o cabelo e levantou-se indo até a porta e a abrindo.

- Gaara – falou assim que pôs os olhos sobre o garoto.

- Esta linda, Ino – podia ver os sorriso sincero no rosto másculo do ruivo.

- Ah, obrigada – passou as maos pelo vestido justo que usava. – Haviamos combinado assim, não é? – Sorriu sentindo-se tímida pelo olhar devorante do garoto.

- Sim. Você seria minha presa – ele olhava-a sério. – Mas nunca imaginei que seria tão real.

Abaixou o olhar e admirou-o.

- Não lembrava de voce ter estas tatuagens – Apontou para os dois braços que estavam a mostra devido a regata negra que ele usava.

- Fiz no inverno – observou-o sorrir malicioso. – Gostou?

- Sim - disse sincera. – Acho melhor irmos.

- Sim.

Viu-o afastar-se da porta assim pôde sair do camarim. Caminharam pelo corredor até chegar a escada que os levaria direto para o palco.

- Ino.

Escutou a voz sexy de Gaara atras de si e pode sentir todos os pelos de seu corpo arrepiarem.

- Fale - virou-se lentamente.

- Vamos dar o nosso melhor – o ruivo disse malicioso.

- Iremos atuar, e com certeza faremos o melhor – disse meio exitante.

- Claro.

Abraçou-o por empulso, sentindo todo o seu ser estremecer.

- Boa sorte – falou no ouvido dele fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Para voce também.

Afastou-se lentamente e sorriu amigavelmente, se pondo a subir as escadas.

_Oeeeeee_

_Quero agradecer pelos três reviews que recebi no capitulo passado. Infelizmente sinto que o numero de pessoas lendo a fic esta caindo e isso me deixou bem tristinha._

_Buáhhhhhhh_

_Mas tudo bem. Posto para aqueles que gostam da minha humilde fic._

_Obrigada a: _Dai-chan n.n

Dynna-chan

InoueChaaN

_Vlw pelo incentivo!_

_Entao no próximo cap terá a musica GaaIno. E aeee já sabem ql é? Eu dei uma pista aeee..._

_Sauhsuahsuhasuhaush_

_Bem, espero que gostaram deste capitulo. ;p_

_Bjaum e até o próximo! Deixem reviews please!_


	27. Chapter 27

Mentiras

Observou a loira subir os degraus e não pôde resistir em dar mais uma olhada naquele corpo que o fascinava, fazendo-o delirar de desejo. Sorriu intimamente e saiu pela porta lateral do auditório para que ninguem o visse, afinal sua entrada iria ser diferente.

Caminhou a passos rápidos parando na entrada do auditório. Encostou-se na porta e olhou o grande salão. Os amigos estavam sentados praticamente lado-a-lado, as três lideres estavam sentadas juntas em frente aos garotos e mais afastadas de todos estavam Sakura, Hinata, Tenten e sua irmã Temari. As quatro sorriam e cochichavam enquanto a apresentação não começava.

Reparou bem naquelas garotas que sempre passaram despercebidas pelos outros. Havia algo de novo no jeito, na postura e no sorriso de cada uma delas. Algo que ele não conseguia identificar, mas que deixava-o feliz. Fazia algum tempo que não via sua irmã tão contente e inspirada, pois esta voltara a tocar violão coisa que não fazia ha muito tempo. Mas a que mais chamava sua atenção era a rosada. Algo nela o instigava a curiosidade. Não fora só pela mudança visível na garota, mas também pelo jeito de menina mulher que ela tinha, a inteligencia e a sensualidade que possuia mesmo sem saber.

Sorriu ao perceber que um homem seria louco se não a desejasse.

Voltou sua atenção ao palco onde as cortinas começavam a ser abertas e os professores que estavam em pé, agora sentavam-se nas primeiras poltronas. A loira apareceu em meio a escuridão do palco e olhou diretamente para ele lá no fundo. Sorriu de canto e se encaminhou a sua posição no fundo do salão, no inicio do corredor central.

Uma das luzes focou em Ino, o que fez seu coração acelerar. A loira estava incrivel isso ele já confirmara, mas agora com aquela luz ela ficara indescritivel. Obsevou-a sorrir e depois se concentrar baixando o olhar. Quando ela levantou novamente os olhos pôde ver uma atriz.

Ino passava a mão pelos longos cabelos que estavam enfeitados no estilo bagunçado de um jeito sensual. Seu desejo naquele instante era poder estar passando as mãos por onde os da loira passavam.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**That´s alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**That´s alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**(Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar**_

_**Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito que dói**_

_**Só vai ficar aí e me ouvir chorar**_

_**Mas está tudo bem pois eu amo o jeito que você mente**_

_**Eu amo o jeito que você mente)**_

Então houve a mudança de som, aquele era o seu momento. Olhou para a loira e deu seu sorriso de canto.

Quando as cortinas se abriram sabia que teria que ser forte e não deixar que toda aquela atração tomasse forma. Não poderia deixar Sasuke ou qualquer um dos outros percebessem a forma como ela e Gaara se olhavam ou se tocavam. Teriam que atuar, assim como sempre fizera quando estava no palco.

_Mas isso é difícil_, pensou enquanto soltava um teria que parar por que por mais que gostasse dele e soubesse que a atração entre eles era forte, daquele tipo que com um simples toque poderia jogar tudo para o alto, era com Sasuke que namorava. O moreno sempre fora maravilhoso e gostava dela, podia sentir isso. Talvez não a amasse como pensava no inicio da relação, mas com certeza havia sentimentos. _Tenho que tomar uma atitude e logo_, pensou sentindo-se aflita enquanto por instinto baixava a cabeça desviando a atenção dos olhos verdes que a fitavam no final do corredor.

Falaria com Gaara ainda naquela tarde e decidiria o que fazer. Não poderia ficar assim, sentindo-se suja e errada. Sorriu de canto ao dar-se conta que parecia a sua amiga Sakura, com esses pensamentos puritanos.

Levantou seus olhos e naquele momento enquanto cantava, não era mais Ino e sim uma atriz interpretando a musica. Deixando-a agir por meio dela. Suas mãos tocaram o corpo e depois os cabelos longos desarrumados para dar um ar de rebeldia. Terminou sua parte e olhou para o ruivo que ficara ainda mais lindo com aquela roupa larga de cantor de rap.

_**I can't tell you what it really is**_

_**I can only tell you what it feels like**_

_**And right now it´s a steel knife in my windpipe**_

_**I can´t breathe but I still fight while I can fight**_

_**(Eu não posso te dizer o que realmente é **_

_**Eu só posso dizer qual é a sensação**_

_**E agora é uma faca de aço no meu tubo**_

_**Não posso respirar, mas lutarei enquanto puder lutar) **_

Observou o ruivo andar a passos rapidos pelo corredor fazendo com que todos os presentes se voltassem para a lateral onde ele passava fazendo passos e gestos ao som de rap.

_**As long as the wrong feels right it´s like I'm in**_

_**flight**_

_**I offer love drunk from my hate**_

_**It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I**_

_**suffer**_

_**I suffocate**_

_**And right before I'm about to drown she**_

_**resuscitates me**_

_**She fucking hates me and I love it**_

_**Wait**_

_**(Enquanto o errado parecer certo, é como se eu**_

_**estivesse em um vôo **_

_**Eu ofereço um amor, bêbado de meu ódio **_

_**É como se eu estivesse fumando tinta e quanto mais eu**_

_**sofro, mais eu amo**_

_**Eu me sufoco **_

_**Não posso amortecer a queda, estou prestes a me**_

_**afogar, ela me ressuscita**_

_**Caralho ela me odeia e eu adoro isso**_

_**Espere! )**_

Agora ele subia pela lateral do palco e parava ao seu lado enquanto ainda fazia os gestos rudes e fortes ao som da musica que cantava.

_**Where you going**_

_**I'm leaving you**_

_**No you ain't**_

_**Come back**_

_**We're running right back**_

_**Here we go again it's so insane**_

_**Cause when it's going good it's going great**_

_**I'm Superman with the wind in his back**_

_**She's Lois Lane**_

_**But when it's bad it's awful**_

_**(Para onde você vai? **_

_**Eu estou deixando você**_

_**Não, você não vai**_

_**Volte**_

_**Nós estamos correndo de volta, **_

_**Aqui vamos nós de novo, é tão louco **_

_**Porque quando ela está indo bem, está ótimo **_

_**Eu sou o Super-homem, com o vento nas costas**_

_**Ela é a Lois Lane **_

_**Mas quando é ruim, é horrível) **_

Dançava de uma maneira sensual dando espaço para o ruivo se movimentar e cantar, o que este fazia muito bem pode notar.

Virou-se fingindo que ia embora e este a segurou pelo pulso girando-a de volta, o que a fez bater no peito musculoso do garoto. Sentiu sua respiração faltar pelo contato dos corpos e algo dentro de si mesma soou como um alerta de perigo.

_Se concentre, Ino, você precisa atuar_, pensou enquanto se afastava e observava cantar.

_**I feel so ashamed**_

_**I snap**_

_**Who's that dude?**_

_**I don't even know his name**_

_**I laid hands on him**_

_**I'll never stoop so low again**_

_**I guess I don't know my own strength**_

_**(Eu me sinto tão envergonhado **_

_**Droga!**_

_**Quem é aquele cara? **_

_**Eu nem sei o nome dele**_

_**Eu coloquei minhas mãos nele,**_

_**Eu nunca vou abaixar tanto novamente **_

_**Eu acho que eu não conheço minha própria força )**_

Voltou-se novamente para a "plateia" e se pôs a cantar enquanto erguia as maos ao céu.

Sorriu ao ver a amiga tão concentrada e sensual com aquela musica. Realmente ela e Gaara haviam encontrado algo que combinava perfeitamente com a voz dos dois.

Olhou para o lado e observou os garotos que pareciam concentrados nos dois cantores a frente. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um certo loiro. Ele parecia estar com a expressão franzida como se pensasse em algo ou alguem.

Suspirou pesarosa e voltou sua atenção na amiga que voltava a cantar.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**That´s alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**that´s alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**(Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar**_

_**Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito que dói**_

_**Só vai ficar aí e me ouvir chorar**_

_**Mas está tudo bem pois eu amo o jeito que você mente**_

_**Eu amo o jeito que você mente**_

_**Eu amo o jeito que você mente)**_

Sentiu que aquela musica também servia para si mesma e toda aquela dor que sentia no peito. Naquela semana achara que não poderia ser mais feliz, já que Naruto havia a olhado, coisa que nunca fizera. Quase se beijaram e agora ele estava com outra. Por mais que se sentisse "arder" e "queimar", a unica coisa que poderia fazer era chorar enquanto em seu coração o amava cada vez mais.

Suspirou alto de forma triste.

Sentia-se irritado devido a uma certa ruiva que não largava de seu pé a alguns dias. Na verdade desde que o professor Kakashi tirou os nomes dos dois para fazerem dupla no clube.

Olhou para a amiga que cantava de forma tão linda no palco e Gaara que parecia que a qualquer momento bateria nela. Podia perceber a sincronia nos dois em uma otima atuação e não deixou de sorrir.

_**You ever love somebody so much**_

_**You can barely breathe**_

_**When you're with them**_

_**You meet**_

_**And neither one of you**_

_**Even know what hit them**_

_**Got that warm fuzzy feeling**_

_**Yeah them chills**_

_**Used to get them**_

_**Now you're getting fucking sick**_

_**Of looking at them**_

_**You swore you've never hit them**_

_**Never do nothing to hurt them**_

_**Now you're in each other's face**_

_**(Você já amou alguém tanto **_

_**Que você mal consegue respirar**_

_**Quando você está com eles? **_

_**Você encontra **_

_**E nenhum de vocês **_

_**Nem sequer sabem o que os atingiu**_

_**Tenho aquela estranha sensação quente**_

_**Sim, os arrepios**_

_**Eu costumava ter**_

_**Agora você está ficando com um puta cansaço**_

_**De olhar para eles**_

_**Você jura que nunca bateu neles**_

_**Nunca fez nada para ferir eles**_

_**Agora você estão cara a cara)**_

Quando Gaara começou a cantar a segunda parte teve a impressão que de alguma forma a letra se encaixava na sua vida. Afinal amava uma certa loira problemática há muito tempo e nunca tivera coragem de se declarar. A via com outros homens, se divertindo e sorrindo, mas nunca deixara de amá-la. Entendia bem aquele sentimento que estava em seu peito, mas não sabia como agir com aquela garota. Na verdade não sabia como agir com qualquer humano do sexo feminino, nem mesmo sua mãe.

Suspirou e olhou na direção de Temari, sentindo seu coração se encher de felicidade por somente tê-la por perto.

Cantava com a alma e por mais que lembrasse de Ino falando que deveriam apenas atuar e deixar o resto de lado, não conseguia. É tudo muito intenso quando se esta vivendo a musica e não é qualquer musica, mas sim aquela que se podia dizer ser deles. Afinal viviam algo escondido, onde os sentimentos misturava-se. Do ódio para o afeto, ou talvez algo maior que isso. Nunca entendera como foi que acabaram por se tornar o que eram agora e a loira tambem não facilitava nada.

_**Spewing venom**_

_**And these words**_

_**When you spit them**_

_**You push**_

_**Pull each other's hair**_

_**Scratch, claw, pit them**_

_**Throw them down**_

_**Pin them**_

_**So lost in the moments**_

_**When you're in them**_

_**It's the craze that the corporate**_

_**Controls you both**_

_**(Espalhando veneno**_

_**E essas palavras**_

_**Quando você as cuspiu**_

_**Vocês empurram**_

_**E puxam o cabelo um do outro**_

_**Arranha, agarra, bate neles**_

_**Joga eles no chão**_

_**Dá um nocaute**_

_**Tão perdido nos momentos **_

_**Quando está dentro deles**_

_**É a loucura com que os grandes**_

_**Controlam vocês dois) **_

Olhou-a nos olhos enquanto cantava. Aproximou-se e puxou-a pelos cabelos levemente para não machucá-la, mas de uma maneira que parecesse real. A verdade é que tinha a vontade de machucá-la para fazê-la entender, mas seria covardia e ele não era um homem que batia em mulheres.

Ela desvencilhou-se e se afastou depois de fingir bater em seus braços. O que acabou por acontecer foi surgir ainda mais a vontade de estar perto dela.

_**So they say it's best**_

_**To go your separate ways**_

_**Guess that they don't know you**_

_**Cause today**_

_**That was yesterday**_

_**Yesterday is over**_

_**It's a different day**_

_**Sound like broken records**_

_**Playing over**_

_**But you promised her**_

_**Next time you'll show restraint**_

_**You don't get another chance**_

_**Life is no Nintendo game**_

_**But you lied again**_

_**Now you get to watch her leave**_

_**Out the window**_

_**Guess that's why they call it windowpane**_

_**(Então eles dizem que é melhor**_

_**Seguir caminhos separados**_

_**Acho que eles não conhecem você**_

_**Porque hoje **_

_**Isso foi ontem**_

_**O dia de ontem terminou**_

_**É um dia diferente **_

_**Parece um disco arranhado**_

_**Tocando repetidamente**_

_**Mas você prometeu a ela **_

_**Da próxima vez que você mostrar restrição**_

_**Você não terá outra chance**_

_**A vida não é um jogo de Nintendo**_

_**Mas você mentiu de novo **_

_**Agora você pode vê-la ir embora**_

_**Pela janela**_

_**Acho que é por isso que eles chamam de vidraça)**_

Terminou de cantar observando-a dar passos para tras como se estivesse indo embora. Então a loira parou e voltou-se para os colegas que observavam e voltou a cantar com aquela voz que deixava-o louco.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**That´s alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**that´s alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**(Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar**_

_**Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito que dói**_

_**Só vai ficar aí e me ouvir chorar**_

_**Mas está tudo bem pois eu amo o jeito que você mente**_

_**Eu amo o jeito que você mente**_

_**Eu amo o jeito que você mente)**_

Estava tentando prestar atenção nos amigos que se apresentavam, mas não conseguia. Aquela música o fazia pensar em coisas que não deveria, principalmente uma certa morena de olhos claros como estrelas. Quase a beijara e se não fosse Neji teria concluido aquele ato insensato, afinal como poderia pensar algo assim de uma garota que tinha aquela aurea tão pura? Hinata não merecia ser mais uma de sua lista, assim como tantas outras eram. Por pouco quase a colocara no topo de sua grande lista, afinal aquela menina conseguia tirar a sanidade de qualquer um principalmente quando corava e sorria timidamente.

- Urgh – resmungou fazendo expressão de dor.

- Você está bem, dobe?

Olhou para Sasuke que estava ao lado e apenas confirmou com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção a Gaara que voltava a cantar.

_**Now I know we said things**_

_**Did things**_

_**That we didn't mean**_

_**And we fall back**_

_**Into the same patterns**_

_**Same routine**_

_**But your temper's just as bad**_

_**As mine is**_

_**You're the same as me**_

_**But when it comes to love**_

_**You're just as blinded**_

_**(Agora eu sei que dissemos coisas**_

_**Fizemos coisas **_

_**Que não tínhamos a intenção de fazer**_

_**E nós voltamos**_

_**Para os mesmos padrões**_

_**Mesma rotina**_

_**Mas seu temperamento é tão ruim**_

_**Quanto o meu**_

_**Você é igual a mim**_

_**Mas quando se trata de amor**_

_**Você é tão cego) **_

É, realmente ele acabara por fazer coisas que não queria, mas ao mesmo tempo queria fazer outras e não podia. Por que tinha que ser tão dificil? Mais uma pergunta que o atormentaria depois, assim como aquele sorriso que a morena o lançara por sobre os ombros enquanto o primo a levava de perto dele.

Suspirou e olhou para a direção de Hinata vendo-a com a expressão triste. Podia jurar que a garota tinhas os olhos brilhantes pelas lagrimas.

_Por que será que choras? _

Olhou para a morena que estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo se cavalo alto e seus uniformes largos. Não conseguia compreender o por que da garota voltar a usar o uniforme antigo depois de tê-los trocados por novos mais justos em seus lindo corpo. Já escutara alguns dos alunos homens reclamarem do ato da garota de voltar a se esconder e por mais que sentisse raiva por estarem falando de sua garota, por mais que não estejam juntos, não poderia falar o contrario. Ela ficava divina com roupas justas, mas ainda mais bela sem elas.

Sorriu malicioso sem ao menos perceber.

_**Baby please come back**_

_**It wasn't you**_

_**Baby it was me**_

_**Maybe our relationship**_

_**Isn't as crazy as it seems**_

_**Maybe that's what happens**_

_**When a tornado meets a volcano**_

_**All I know is**_

_**I love you too much**_

_**To walk away now**_

_**Come inside**_

_**Pick up your bags off the sidewalk**_

_**Don't you hear sincerity**_

_**In my voice when I talk**_

_**Told you this is my fault**_

_**Look me in the eyeball**_

_**Next time I'm pissed**_

_**I'll aim my fist**_

_**At the dry wall**_

_**Next time**_

_**There will be no next time**_

_**I apologize**_

_**Even though I know it's lies**_

_**I'm tired of the games**_

_**I just want her back**_

_**I know I'm a liar**_

_**If she ever tries to fucking leave again**_

_**I'mma tie her to the bed**_

_**And set this house on fire**_

_**Just gonna**_

_**(Baby, por favor, volte**_

_**Não foi você**_

_**Amor, fui eu**_

_**Talvez o nosso relacionamento **_

_**Não seja tão louco quanto parece **_

_**Talvez seja isso que acontece **_

_**Quando um tornado encontra um vulcão **_

_**Só sei que**_

_**Eu te amo muito**_

_**Para ir embora agora**_

_**Vamos entrar**_

_**Tire as suas malas da calçada**_

_**Você não ouve sinceridade **_

_**Na minha voz quando eu falo?**_

_**Disse que é culpa minha**_

_**Me olhe nos olhos**_

_**Da próxima vez que eu estiver chateado**_

_**Eu vou apontar meu punho**_

_**Pra parede**_

_**Da próxima vez**_

_**Não haverá próxima vez **_

_**Peço desculpas**_

_**Embora eu saiba que é mentira **_

_**Estou cansado dos jogos**_

_**Eu só quero ela de volta**_

_**Eu sei que sou um mentiroso **_

_**Mas, porra, se ela tentar ir embora de novo**_

_**Eu vou amarrá-la na cama **_

_**E tocar fogo na casa**_

_**Só vou)**_

Escutava a musica e sentia vontade de gritar a Tenten aquelas frases. Por mais que brigassem e estivessem brigados agora, por sua culpa é claro, não poderia deixar de pensar na morena. Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo conseguiu definir o que sentia por ela e teve vontade de rir de si mesmo.

_Como não percebi antes? _

A amava com todo o seu ser, afinal nunca desejara tanto uma mulher como desejava Tenten. E não era algo simplesmente carnal, sentia saudades das conversas e sorrisos. Era tudo fácil com ela, por mais que geralmente ficasse mais em silêncio a comtemplando falar como uma matraca. Era mais facil até sorrir quando estava com ela.

Olhou para a garota que estava sentada confortavelmente na poltrona, tinha os braços repousando em torno da barriga e olhar fixo em frente. Nos lábios um pequeno sorriso feliz. Desde que haviam terminado é que não a via sorrir tão aliviada. Algo estava acontecendo na vida dela e o estava tirando da jogada, coisa que não poderia suportar.

Balançou a cabeça em negativa sentindo-se só podia ser um daqueles babacas que estavam junto a ela e as outras meninas nos ultimos dias, pensou enraivecido.

Voltou o olhar para a frente quando percebeu que a morena virava para falar algo a Hinata. Observou Ino voltar a cantar dançando de um jeito sensual.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**That´s alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**that´s alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**(Só vai ficar aí e me ver queimar**_

_**Mas tudo bem porque eu gosto do jeito que dói**_

_**Só vai ficar aí e me ouvir chorar**_

_**Mas está tudo bem pois eu amo o jeito que você mente**_

_**Eu amo o jeito que você mente**_

_**Eu amo o jeito que você mente)**_

_Mai um cap para vocês... O que acharão?_

_Parabens a _Dynna-chan _que acertou a musica! Aeeeee_

_Suahsuahsuahsuhash_

_Bem, se receber alguns reviews lindos eu posto essa semana._

_Bjaum e vlw ^^_


	28. Chapter 28

A Raiva de Gaara

Terminou de cantar a sua parte e olhou para todos os que estavam ali. Podia ver o sorriso nos lábios das amigas e a cara de inveja das outras. Obvio que as "amigas" da equipe de líderes nunca ficariam felizes por ela. Sentia-se perfeita, afinal tudo o que havia planejado com Gaara acontecera sem problemas. Por mais que sentisse vontade de beijá-lo ou de agarrá-lo, conseguiu se controlar e deixar passar despercebido.

Olhou para o ruivo ao seu lado que sorria de canto orgulhoso.

- Fomos ótimos – disse o garoto feliz.

- Sim – confirmou tentando manter a distância nas palavras. – Depois do clube precisamos conversar... – falou rapidamente enquanto dava as costas e descia do palco indo até as amigas.

Preferira deixá-lo sozinho, e principalmente sem chance de responder, por que daquele dia não poderia passar.

Sorriu para as amigas recebendo um abraço de Hinata.

- Você foi ótima – sorria uma animada Temari.

- Fiquei empolgada – disse Tenten que estava pulando na cadeira.

- Se aqueta mulher – repreendeu-a tentando fazê-la lembrar que estava grávida e não podia ficar fazendo esses tipos de coisas.

Observou a amiga cruzar os braços e fazer um beiço, sinal de que havia ficado emburrada pela bronca.

- Certo, mamãe... – ironizou enquanto ria.

- Ah, mas você foi maravilhosa mesmo – sorria Sakura indo abraçá-la.

- Obrigada, testuda do meu coração.

A expressão de Sakura se fechou por alguns segundos e depois um sorriso sem graça se abriu na face da amiga.

- Está tudo bem, Sah? – perguntou preocupada.

- Estou – Sakura falava rapidamente, sinal de que estava mentindo, mas deixaria passar desta vez.

Virou-se para os professores que sorriam em frente ao grupo.

- Vocês forma ótimos! – exclamou Kurenai feliz. – Estou adorando ver as apresentações, é tão emocionante.

A professora estava empolgada e olhava dos alunos para o professor Asuma, que estava ao lado da mesma.

Escutou uma risada alta e sorriu olhando para a amiga Sakura que estava com o rosto vermelho e o sorriso na face.

- Hey, testuda – disse sorrindo junto.

- Só podia ser a minha madrinha – falava a amiga em tom baixo para que os outros não escutassem.

Asuma falava sobre algo, então resolveu prestar atenção ao professor que se empolgava.

- Precisamos nos concentrar mais – dizia Asuma. – Daqui a duas semanas serão as regionais e se passarmos, iremos para as estaduais.

- Professor – Naruto chamou. – E quais as colocações?

- Até o terceiro lugar vão para as estaduais – Kakashi respondeu.

- Por isso precisamos treinar, e muito – Kurenai sorria animada. – Mas vocês vão muito bem.

- Concordo – Asuma sorriu para todos e piscou levemente para Kurenai o que causou outro sorriso de Sakura que estava ao meu lado.

- Então vamos treinar – disse firme.

- Sim – Sorriu Asuma.

Separaram-se para começar a aquecer a voz.

Arrumou suas coisas, ajeitando a blusa de mangas curtas justa que usava. Depois foi até as meninas que também arrumavam seus materiais.

- Vamos tomar um sorvete? – sorriu simpatica vendo Hinata virar-se para ela.

- Acho uma boa ideia – a morena sorriu amigavelmente. – Vou só avisar meu primo.

- Certo - virou-se para as outras encontrando o olhar brilhante de Tenten.

- Ah, eu também vou – sorria a morena de olhos castanhos. – Me deu uma vontade louca de comer sorvete de pistache com abacaxi!

Soltou uma gargalhada ao ver as expressões faciais de Temari e Ino com os sabores de sorvete que Tenten queria comer.

- Nossa! – exclamou Temari. – Bem, também vou, mas tenho que avisar meu irmão.

-Tudo bem – disse risonha. – E você, Ino?

- Hum... Eu?

Olhou para a amiga loira que por um breve momento estava aérea.

- Eu não vou poder ir, meninas – sorria sem graça a loira. – Tenho uns assuntos para resolver.

- Ah, certo – disse achando estranha a atitude da amiga. – Você quer conversar mais tarde? – perguntou docemente.

- Não, está tudo certo – a amiga estava balançando as mãos freneticamente, sinal de que estava nervosa.

- Está bem – disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Já vou indo – a loira abanou e saiu pela porta do auditário rapidamente.

- Que estranho – Tenten falou olhando para a direção onde a loira havia sumido.

- Muito estranho mesmo – Hinata olhava para Tenten.

Deu de ombros apesar de concordar com as amigas. Ino só ficava tão nervosa assim se algo a incomodava insistemente. Olhou para Temari ao seu lado juntando as sobrancelhas e recebeu o mesmo da loira.

- Bem, estou indo falar com Neji – Hinata disse saindo de perto do círculo e juntando-se ao dos garotos.

Olhou para a amiga morena presente e viu a expressão de desgosto ao escutar o nome do moreno de olhos claros.

- Ten, você precisa superar – Temari estava olhando para a amiga.

- Eu sei, mas... – escutou o suspiro alto da garota. – Eu vou – ela tinha a expressão séria, e Temari acreditou que ao menos tentaria, o difícil seria realmente esquecê-lo.

- Ótimo – Temari falou animada. Depois olhou para todos os lados da sala. – Onde está Gaara?

Sakura olhou pela sala, mas não o enxergou igualmente.

- Não sei – respondeu para a loira. – Nem o vi saindo.

- Eu também não... – Tenten falou dando de ombros.

- Deixa para lá – Temari deu de ombros. – Vou ir a sorveteria de qualquer jeito mesmo...

Sorriram quando viram Hinata chegar igualmente sorridente.

- Vamos? – Hinata caminhava para a porta.

- Claro.

Caminharam rumo a sorveteria mais próxima sempre com Tenten ao centro. Podia jurar que antes de sair vira o Hyuuga olhando fixamente para a morena.

Entrou na sala de aula e sentou na janela que ficava ao outro lado. Esperava pelo ruivo com o coração na mão. Nunca imaginara que ficaria tão nervosa para conversar com um garoto, mas teria que resolver aquele assunto antes que fosse tarde de mais.

Suspirou e olhou o sol que já estava descendo no céu.

- Ino...

Ouviu a voz mascula de Gaara as suas costas e estremeceu, mas não demonstrou. Virou-se lentamente e encarou os olhos verdes do garoto.

- Oi, Gaara – falou séria.

- Você disse que precisávamos conversar. Estou aqui – o ruivo cruzou os braços impaciente.

- Gostaria de conversar sobre nós – disse séria, mas com um leve receio na voz.

- Imaginei – sorriu de canto o ruivo enquanto se aproximava.

Saiu da janela, indo para o outro lado e ficando a uma distancia segura do garoto.

- Está com medo de mim, loira? – o sorriso de Gaara era ironico. – Não lhe agarrarei, mas se você quiser já é outra historia.

- Pare, Gaara! – falou brava. – Estou aqui para algo serio e não para me "agarrar" com você.

- Certo, entendi – o ruivo se afastou, escorando-se em uma cadeira. – Fale.

- Vou ser sincera – disse rapidamente. – E muito direta.

- Ótimo – disse frio.

- Melhor nós dois pararmos por aqui e principalmente esquecermos o que nos aconteceu – olhava-o seriamente.

- O que? - observou o garoto levantar da cadeira e andar até ela parando a sua frente. – Achei que você e eu estivéssemos bem, ou pelo menos ficaríamos bem.

- Não, Gaara - falou enquanto se afastava. – Jamais lhe disse que queria ficar com você ou que ficaríamos juntos.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira – o ruivo falava rudemente.

- Não estou - disse enquanto engolia em seco, fazendo força para não chorar. Afinal por que sentia que estava errando?

- Mas por que? Achei que gostasse de mim – Gaara a olhava sério.

- Você não entende – sorriu tristemente. – Eu gosto do Sasuke e estou com ele. Nós somos felizes da nossa maneira e não vou jogar tudo isso para o alto – levantou as maos para dar mais ênfase para a frase.

- Você é ridicula! – gritou com raiva. – Você e o Sasuke!

- O que? – disse irritada, mas triste.

- Vocês não se amam. Mas o mais interessante é que tem medo de amar – sorria tristemente. – Nunca serão felizes por que não merecem isso. – Gaara apontou o dedo para ela irritado. – Na verdade, vocês se merecem e principalmente você merece ser chifrada por ele.

- Gaara! – o repreendeu tristemente sentindo a dor no peito aumentar.

- Mas farei o que pede - sorria ironico. – Ficarei longe de você e voltarei a ser o que era para você antes. Mas não chore mais tarde, por que não sentirei pena de você.

- Gaara...

Viu-o afastar-se e sair da sala batendo a porta com força. Finalmente pôde deixar as lágrimas cairem e banharem seu rosto, borrando toda maquiagem.

_Se é o certo a se fazer, por que dói?_ Pensou tristemente enquanto se jogava em uma cadeira próxima deixando o pranto tomá-la.

Estavam sentadas em uma mesa redonda comendo sorvete enquanto conversavam. Achava engraçada a cara animada de Tenten ao comer o seu sorvete estranho, com cobertura de morango e caramelo.

- Nossa, Tenten, vai devagar se não você engasga - sorriu Hinata para a amiga.

- Ou congela o cérebro – Temari continuou rindo da morena.

Observou a amiga fazer cara de sem graça e depois sorrir voltando a comer o sorvete animadamente.

- Não posso parar – Tenten falava com a boca cheia.

- Estamos vendo - disse rindo.

- Ah, rosadinha, fica quieta, não é você que esta comendo por dois - Tenten falou rapidamente esquecendo que estavam em lugar publico ou talvez por que não se preocupava de alguém dali as escutasse.

- Você esta certa – disse sorrindo enquanto dava uma lambida no seu sorvete de morango com chocolate. – Adoro esta sorveteria.

- Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui – sorriu Temari sem graça. – Geralmente, vou na do shopping.

- Hum – sorriu para a loira. – Esse aí eu nunca fui.

- Por que? – Hinata perguntou curiosa.

- Por que acho muito caro – disse simplesmente enquanto lambia mais um pouco de seu sorvete. – Fora que o daqui é muito bom e não pretendo trocar por outro.

As garotas riram e voltaram-se para seus sorvetes.

- Agora, mudando de assunto... – Tenten puxou a conversa. – Foi muito estranha a saída repentina de Ino.

- Sim – Temari disse ficando séria. – Tem algo errado com a loira.

- Eu tambem notei – disse Sakura baixo enquanto olhava para o sorvete, mas as garotas escutaram.

- Será que ela está com algum problema? – Hinata perguntou preocupada.

- Não sei – Sakura falou sincera. – Mas acho que sim.

- É, eu também acho – Temari continuou. – Mas Ino não irá falar se decidiu assim.

- Ela é cabeça dura – Tenten falou enquanto comia o sorvete. – Igual a todas nós.

Todas riram daquela verdade.

- Bem, teremos que esperar ela resolver falar – disse por fim, pois sabia que aquela era a unica solução.

- O que acharam da nova dupla de apresentação? – perguntou Temari sorrindo.

- Melhor do que ter que uma de nós fazermos duplas com elas – Tenten disse sincera.

- Karin e Kin se merecem – sorriu divertida.

- Vai ser bem interessante a apresentação delas – Temari disse sorrindo malvada.

- Concordo – Sakura sorriu em cumplicidade a loira.

- Vocês são malvadas... – murmurou Hinata. – Mas elas conseguem ser piores.

Todas riram enquanto terminavam o sorvete.

- Tema? - olhou Hinata chamar a amiga loira.

- Hum? - Temari olhava séria para a morena.

- Aquele não é o Gaara? – Hinata prosseguiu apontando para o lado de fora da sorveteria.

Olhou para a janela que ficava as costas de Temari e observou Gaara andando do outro lado da rua com a expressão irritada e o olhar longe enquanto chutava o que vinha pela frente.

- Acho que ele vai matar alguém – Tenten falou sem pensar, o que fez Temari dar um salto da cadeira e correr para fora.

- Ah, meu Deus... – Hinata exclamou supresa e preocupada.

- Eu vou atrás deles voces ficam aqui – disse séria olhando para Tenten que já estava de pé e depois para Hinata. – Cuide da grávida teimosa.

Sakura saiu atrás de Temari, que corria atrás de Gaara, que não corria atrás de ninguém.

Dobrou a esquina daquela quadra e observou ao longe Gaara entrar na praça do bairro. Temari não estava por perto, pensou que talvez tivesse ido para outro lugar ou já tivesse entrado na praça.

Correu e entrou olhando para os lados em meio as flores e árvores. Avistou Gaara parado de costas perto dos brinquedos infantis, mas nada de Temari por perto. Caminhou em silencio até ficar as costas do ruivo.

- Sua irmã está lhe procurando – disse enquanto observava as costas másculas do ruivo, que era muito bonito.

- Eu despistei ela – disse o garoto ainda de costas.

- Ela estava muito preocupada, Gaara – falava baixo ainda atrás do garoto.

- É melhor você ir atras dela – escutou a voz fria do ruivo.

- Bem que eu queria, mas não a achei e também acho que você está precisando mais de ajuda do que ela - sorriu amigavelmente mesmo o garoto não a vendo.

- Você é sempre assim? – sorriu alto o garoto virando-se para ela com o olhar sombrio e irritado.

- Depende - disse seria enquanto encarava os olhos verdes dele.

Escutou a risada ironica do ruivo e este se aproximar dela.

- Você não me conhece e pelo jeito minha irmazinha não falou nada de mim para as amigas.

- Não, o que ela falaria? – perguntou em tom de desafio, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e vendo-o mais perto do que deveria, mas não se afastaria.

- Por que se ela tivesse falado algo você não estaria aqui – sorriu sarcástico.

- Deveria estar com medo de você, Gaara? - perguntou ironica sentindo o coração acelerar.

- Não sei, o que você acha? – desafiou-a. - Eu quero ficar sozinho, Haruno!

- Pois eu acho que você precisa de ajuda – falou simplesmente dando de ombros.

Escutou a risada alta dele e depois viu-o socar a arvore que estava ao lado de si. Abriu a boca espantada.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ao ruivo quando viu a mão dele sangrando.

- Não – Gaara disse sério e grosso.

- Certo – falou se aproximando do garoto e pegando a mão machucada. – Não deveria descontar suas frustrações em seu corpo...

- Você é estranha.

Escutou o ruivo dizer isso e sorriu olhando-o nos olhos.

- Isso não é novidade para mim – sorriu ainda mais. – Mas gosto de ser diferente.

- Percebi – falou o ruivo.

Pegou o lenço de cetim que usava no pescoço e com um pouco de arrependimento limpou o sangue dos dedos do garoto atenciosamente.

- Não sei o que lhe aconteceu, mas pode ter certeza que não é algo que mereça que você estrague seu corpo, machucando-o – ela disse firmemente enquanto enrolava o lenço na mão machucada. – Mas não foi nada - sorriu encarando-o. – Causarão dor mais tarde.

- Hum.

Sorriu ainda mais.

- Acho que você deveria ligar para Temari, ela realmente estava preocupada com você – disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Farei isso.

- Que bom – voltou a sorrir.

- Pode ir garota – falou, mas seu tom já não estava tão rude como antes.

- Não antes de você ligar para Tema e ela chegar aqui – disse séria ainda segurando a mão machucada dele.

- Sério? – viu-o arquear as sombrancelhas.

- Pode ter certeza disto – disse sorrindo.

Viu-o pegar o telefone e ligar para a irmã, muito mais calmo. Sorria para ele enquanto o via fazer caras e bocas ao telefone. Provavelmente Temari estava chingando-o por tê-la feito correr muito mais que devia.

Ficara preocupada com o irmão e correra muito atras dele. Não sabia como, mas em um certo momento o perdeu de vista. Então passou a caminhar olhando para todos os lados em busca do ruivo. Infelizmente a sorte não parecia estar ao seu lado.

Sentiu a dor do irmão ao vê-lo daquele jeito passando na rua. Sabia que por trás daquela expressao vazia e temperamento frio, tinha um garotinho apavorado e triste. Muitas vezes o viu desta maneira. Era apenas um ano e alguns meses mais velha do que Gaara, por isso tinham uma ligação como gêmeos. Podia sentir as dores do irmão, como se fossem feridas abertas em si. Assim como o irmão tinha toda aquela atenção com ela.

Resolveu voltar para a sorveteria e falar com as amigas. Não adiantaria ficar procurando por ele se caso este não quisesse ser encontrado, ainda mais por tê-la visto. Provavelmente se escondera em algum canto para que não o achasse.

_Gaara_, pensou tristemente enquanto seguia para onde ficava a sorveteria.

Entrou na grande porta de vidro e encontrou apenas Tenten e Hinata com expressões preocupadas.

- Tema! – Hinata exclamou abraçando-a em seguida.

- Olá, garotas - sorriu tristemente.

- Conseguiram alcançá-lo? – perguntou Tenten com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu não o achei... Mas você disse "conseguiram"?

- É que a Sakura correu atrás de você – Hinata disse calmamente.

- Você não a viu? – Tenten parecia ainda mais preocupada. – Ai, já está escurecendo e essa louca está atrás de seu irmão sozinha!

- Acalme-se, Tenten – disse Hinata tranquilamente.

- Eu não encontrei Sakura, e muito menos meu irmão – disse ficando ainda mais preocupada.

- Mas pode ser que eles estejam juntos – Hinata falava pausadamente. – Quem sabe ela o encontrou...?

- Não – disse rindo tristemente. – Vocês não conhecem meu irmão – falou preocupada com a amiga rosada. – Gaara pode ser bem violento quando quer.

- Como? – Tenten disse rápida. – Você acha que seu irmão poderia bater na Sah?

- Não, eu acho que não – falou pensativa.

- Oh, Temari, você está me assustando com essa cara de indecisão – Hinata disse séria.

- Não se preocupe. O Gaara pode ser frio, mas ele não é um mal caráter – sorriu tentando convencer as minhas amigas. – E provavelmente a Sakura deve estar indo para casa depois de se perder de mim e não encontrar Gaara.

- Você acha? – Tenten perguntou.

- Sim – suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. – Meu irmão não é achado, se não quiser isso. É difícil conceguir encontrá-lo, por isso não o achei. Ele me viu correr atrás dele.

- Hum – Tenten disse mais calma. – Certo, então o melhor a fazer é irmos embora, pois já está escurecendo.

- Sim – olhou para as amigas sorrindo docemente. – Obrigada, meninas.

- O que é isso, Tema? Somos amigas – sorriu Hinata amigavelmente. – Ligarei para meu motorista e darei carona para voces.

- Certo – respondeu Tenten sorrindo.

Escutou um barulho longo e raparou que era seu telefone. Olhou para as amigas constatando que Hinata falava ao celular.

- Já volto – disse para Tenten.

- Alô? – falou ao ver o número do irmão. A voz dele estava séria, mas calma. Ficou aliviada e sorriu quando este falou o lugar onde estava a esperando.

Desligou o telefone e voltou-se as amigas.

- Estou indo atrás de Gaara – sorria aliviada. – Ele esta me esperando em uma praça aqui perto.

- Você quer a gente vá junto? – perguntou Tenten sorrindo.

- Não, eu preciso falar com meu irmão.

- Certo – Hinata sorriu.

- Até amanhã.

Não esperou a resposta das meninas e já saiu apressada pelas ruas que ficavam escuras devido ao horário tardio. Dobrou a esquina que o ruivo falara ao telefone e encontrou logo depois a praça. Entrou devagar olhando para os lados até encontrar duas pessoas que conhecia. Caminhou até eles e sorriu ao ver Gaara conversando tranquilamente com a amiga rosada.

- Gaara... – suspirou. – Sah...

- Oi, Tema – sorria amigavelmente Sakura e só agora notou que esta segurava e acariciava a mão do ruivo que estava enrrolada em um lenço.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou angustiada.

- Ótimos – sorriu a rosada.

- Não mataria sua amiga, irmazinhã – Gaara falou ironico.

- Eu sei que não, mas você parecia tão irritado que... – suspirou. – Deixa para lá, certo?

- Bem – Sakura levantou, largou a mão ferida do ruivo e ajeitou a blusa que estava meio amarrotada. – Eu vou indo.

Temari apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Espere, Sakura – Gaara falou rápido. – Nós podemos levá-la para casa.

- Sim - Sorriu para a amiga sentindo vergonha em não oferecer carona antes. Mas estava com a cabeça tão cheia.

- Seria ótimo – Sakura sorriu sem graça.

- Então vamos até meu carro – respondeu Gaara sorrindo de canto.

Não podia acreditar no quanto Gaara parecia confortável com a amiga rosada. Era estranho vê-lo assim, até mesmo sorria. Não sabia o que a amiga tinha ou o que ela fizera, mas com certeza era algo que fez muito bem ao irmão o que a faria ter que agradecer no outro dia.

Estava feliz, apesar de tudo afinal fizera uma boa ação no dia anterior. Tudo bem que Gaara não falara os reais motivos de tamanha raiva, mas conseguiu fazê-lo se acalmar enquanto Temari não chegava. Ficara assustada ao vê-lo raivoso e frio a ponto de se machucar, mas não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo daquele jeito e ir embora. Seu espirito de boa samaritana não deixava ela se mexer. Preferira encará-lo e fingir que o ruivo não estava tão bravo assim.

Sorriu enquanto vestia a calça nova de moletom da escola que ficara mais justa e a blusa feminina. Penteou os cabelos prendendo a franja para o lado com presilias negras. Colocou o tênis branco e dirigiu-se para a porta/janela, abrindo-a. Respirou fundo o ar da manha e fechou os olhos deixando os raios solares atingirem seu rosto alvo.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou a janela a frente onde o Uchiha menor a encarava. Pode sentir todo seu corpo tremer somente por ver aqueles olhos negros. Deixou-se ficar por mais alguns segundos e depois virou-se voltando para o quarto como se não o tivesse visto. Pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto rumo a porta da frente.

Saiu apressada de casa e não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para a residencia vizinha, não queria vê-lo mais uma vez. Era masoquismo demais.

Caminhou apressada até chegar em frente a escola. Entrou pelos grandes portões e correu até a amiga loira que estava sentada em um banco sozinha.

-Ino! – sorriu e se aproximou da amiga sentando ao lado desta que permacia com a cabeça baixa. Deixou o sorriso morrer no rosto ao ver que a loira nao respondia. – Está bem, Ino?

- O que? – a garota ergueu a cabeça e sorriu desanimada. – Não dormi bem esta noite.

- Hum. Isso responde o por que de tanto desanimo, mas o que aconteceu ontem? – foi direta.

- Nada – a loira falou olhando para o lado. – Ah, Sah, o Sasuke chegou, vou falar com ele.

Viu-a correr em direção do namorado, ignorando a pergunta que havia feito. Algo realmente estava errado, afinal Ino estava fugindo da questão.

- Olá, Sakura?

Olhou para o lado e deparou-se com Kiba que sorria animado.

- Olá, Kiba – disse sorridente. – Como está?

- Bem – este falou enquanto sentava ao seu lado no banco. - As outras meninas já chegaram?

- Ainda não, eu acho – sorriu dando de ombros. – Pelo menos não as vi.

- Certo.

- Você parece animado – disse sorrindo enquanto apontava para o sorriso do garoto.

- É estou – o garoto tinha os olhos brilhantes pela felicidade. – Tentarei entrar para o time de futebol a tarde.

- Sério? – sorriu animada.

- Sim.

- Então espero que se saia bem.

- Ah, eu também.

Virou-se para a direçao onde vinha Hinata e o primo Neji.

- A Hina chegou – galou observando o garoto voltar sua atenção para o portão onde a amiga entrava. Podia jurar que vira o brilho dos olhos dele aumentar.

- Olá Hina – disse sorrindo quando a amiga parou a sua frente e Neji passava direto para ir até os populares.

- Oi, Sah – os olhos azuis da amiga foram para o garoto ao seu lado. – Oi, Kiba.

- Oi, Hina – o menino sorria.

- Kiba estava me contando que fará o teste para o time.

- Sério? – Hinata sorria animada para o amigo. – Boa sorte.

- Eu terei boa sorte se vocês forem me ver – o garoto dizia enquanto sorria para a morena de olhos azuis.

- Não vejo o por que de não irmos - disse enquanto cutucava a amiga.

- É, seria otimo – sorriu Hinata. – Ligarei para Tenten, talvez ela venha também, é claro, se ela estiver melhor.

- Como assim? – perguntei confusa.

- Ela passou mal esta manhã – Hinata ficou vermelha e sem jeito. – Era do estômago. – fazia sinal para a própria barriga.

- Oh - disse entendendo que a morena deveria ter passado mal devido ao bebê.

- Coitada – Kiba disse com cara de nojo.

- Ela vomitou bastante a noite – continuou Hinata.

- Eca – disse Kiba ficando com a cor anormal.

- Hey, você está bem? – perguntou vendo-o ficar palido.

- Acho que estou nervoso – Kiba falava desanimando.

- Hey, nós estaremos lá e você se sairá muito bem - disse animando-o.

- É – Hinata sorria enquanto tocava os ombros do amigo. – Eu estarei torcendo para você.

Olhava aquela cena achando lindo. Podia ver que o garoto gostava de Hinata devido ao sorriso bobo e os olhos brilhando enquanto a encarava sorrindo timidamente. Já a amiga nem ao menos parecia perceber a atenção que o garoto tinha por ela.

Voltou sua atenção para o pátio podendo ver as costas de Ino que abraçava Sasuke enquanto este lhe correspondia. Mas o que a surpreendeu foi o olhar de Sasuke sobre ela assim como o de Naruto. Arqueou a sobrancelha achando cômica a cena. Virou o rosto e olhou para Kiba abraçando-o e dando um tapinha nas costas dele de forma amigável.

- Você se sairá melhor do que os populares – disse por fim enquanto levantava-se do banco. – Vamos entrar?

- Sim - Hinata disse sorrindo e puxando a mão do amigo que permanecia sentado. - Vamos Kiba.

- Sim.

Entraram no prédio e fizeram questão de olhar de canto para os populares.

A manhã passou rápida e no final da aula, Temari chamou Sakura sorrindo docemente.

- Sakura, gostaria de agradecer por ontem.

- O que é isso Tema? Somos amigas e quando vi o seu irmão daquele jeito e você preocupada eu tambem passei a ficar – sorriu para a amiga.

- Gostaria de convidá-la para ir passar a noite comigo no sabado – sorria a loira. – Já falei com as meninas e todas toparam, menos a Ino. Ela disse que passaria a noite com Sasuke – viu o olhar e o sorriso malicioso de Temari.

- Certo. Acho que não tem problema... – sorriu mesmo sentindo vontade de morrer ao escutar que Sasuke e Ino estariam juntos. Mas seguiria em frente e deixaria aquele amor por Sasuke para trás.

- Ótimo, então até amanha.

- Até, Tema.

Abraçou a amiga e saiu indo para casa, afinal mais tarde teria que ir a um treino de futebol para dar apoio ao amigo que faria o teste.

O motorista parou o carro diante da casa de dois andares, simples, mas muito bonita da amiga. Saiu do veiculo e foi até a porta batendo.

Afastou-se e passou a olhar o jardim da frente achando toda aquela simplicidade ótima já que sempre fora das coisas simples da vida, mas sua familia era muito rica por isso tudo era exagerado.

- Olá, Hinata.

Virou-se e viu a amiga rosada usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa sem mangas rosa clara justas no corpo bonito da garota.

- Oi, Sah.

Deu beijo no rosto da amiga e se dirigiram ao carro.

- Então iremos torcer muito pelo Kiba - sorria Sakura animada.

- Sim, espero que desta vez ele consiga entrar – sorriu para a amiga enquanto entravam no carro.

Escutou o motor ligar e o veiculo se mecher.

- Então o Kiba já tentou entrar outras vezes? – Sakura perguntava curiosa.

- Sim, mas infelizmente ele não conseguiu – disse triste. – Lembro que ele foi esculachado pelos populares.

- Nossa...

- Você não sabe o quanto foi triste vê-lo desanimado por semanas... – continuou.

- Tadinho. Mas por que os garotos do time fazem esse tipo de coisas? Só por que ele não passou?

- Mais ou menos isso – suspirou. – Eu não os entendo.

- Que coisa de criança mesmo.

- Sim – sorriu para a amiga ao lado.

- Você percebeu o olhar de Kiba? – viu a rosada sorrir maliciosa.

- Q-que olhar? – acabara por gaguejar.

- Olhar de bobo - sorriu a rosada.

- Não notei – disse ficando vermelha. Podia sentir as bochechas coradas.

- Certo, irei mudar de assunto – sorria Sakura. – Você falou com a Tenten?

- Sim, mas ela ainda esta enjoada – sorriu amigavelmente. – Acho que foi o sorvete de ontem, ela misturou demais.

Escutou a risada alta da amiga e não aguentou, rindo junto.

- Só podia ser a Tenten mesmo – falou a rosada.

- Sim.

Viu pelo vidro do carro que haviam chegado. Logo depois o carro parou e então desceram.

Caminharam em silencio até o campo de futebol sentando nas arquibancadas. Podiam ver dali todos os jogadores oficais da escola e os que iriam tentar entrar. Também estavam em um canto as líderes de torcida que pareciam se aquecer para inicar o treino.

- Como elas conseguem fazer aquilo? – perguntou timidamente à amiga rosada.

- Também não sei Hina - sorria Sakura. – Mas acho que quebraria o pescoço na primeira estrelinha.

Ambas riram achando graça.

Virou a cabeça para o campo e observou Kiba subir os degraus da arquibancada até elas.

- Oi, lindas... – sorria o moreno animado.

- Oi, Kiba – Sakura sorria tambem.

- Oi – disse timida pelo jeito como ele as comprimentou.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Hinata. – ele a olhava profundamente o que a fez enrrubecer.

- Não poderia perder isso - disse envergonhada.

- É, voce será o melhor Kiba - Sakura ria enquanto os olhava.

- Obrigada, meninas.

- Somos amigos – disse olhando para o garoto e sorriu tristemente.

- Até depois – escutou-o falando e correndo depois de volta ao campo.

- Hina, coitadinho dele – a rosada falava enquanto a olhava.

- O que? – perguntou sem graça. – O que você queria que eu fizesse? – perguntou envergonhada.

- Qualquer coisa, menos dizer que era apenas amiga dele – sorriu Sakura debochada. – Ele deve estar querendo morrer, agora.

- Para, Sah! – disse sentindo o rosto ainda mais vermelho.

Olhou para a frente e viu os garotos se posicionando para o inicio do treino. E lá estava o loiro que tirava seu ar e fazia seu coração disparar. Como poderia esquecê-lo? Nada a fazia mudar o pensamento por ele, por mais que soubesse que Kiba estava a cantando. O que faria? Se perguntava, mas a resposta não vinha por que na sua mente só a imagem de Naruto é que aparecia.

_Oeeeee_

_Como prometido to postando mais um cap esta semana._

_Aeeeee \0/_

_Os reviews aumentaram e eu fiquei mega feliz! XD_

_Se quiserem que poste na segunda feira vão ter que me deixar reviews... Se não...só na sexta!_

_Suahsuhasuhaushuahs_

_Bem, gostaria de agradecer a todos que lêem a fic e principalmente aqueles que deixam mensagens de insentivo afinal preciso disso para me animar a escrever. Tento sempre agradar a todos e sei que muitos não gostam do meu estilo de escrita ou o tema da fic, mas é isso que quero escrever. Gosto de escrever sobre a realidade e fico muito feliz quando lgum leitor me diz que já passou por uma situação descrita na historia ou viu alguém passar. É justamente isto que quero. Colocar em palavras o que muitos jovens passam. Esta historia esta muito difícil de ser escrita e eu realmente peno para que ela fic o melhor possível._

_Espero que todos tenham entendido e agradeço do fundo do meu coração o apoio que muitos de vocês me dão._

_Beijos e até o próximo. ;p_


	29. Chapter 29

Surpreendendo

Corria pelo campo sendo acompanhado dos outros jogadores, assim como os garotos que fariam os testes para entrar no time. Podia ver toda a vez que passava pelo lado do campo a namorado junto com as outras líderes fazendo acrobacias.

Ino era uma deusa fazendo aqueles movimentos que deixavam qualquer garota com inveja e os homens babando, afinal a loira era gostosa.

Sorriu enquanto corria e observou que ao longe estava Kiba novamente. Revirou os olhos por saber que o garoto tentaria mais uma vez entrar no time e sairia frustrado.

- Naruto! – chamou o amigo loiro que estava um tanto afastado e desanimado enquanto corria.

- Sim.

Escutou o grito do garoto e fez sinal para que ele se aproximar-se.

- Você viu quem está aqui novamente? – disse tirando sarro.

- Sim, o idiota com cara de cachorro.

Achou graça da cara irritada do loiro.

- Ver você irritado é muito estranho. O que aconteceu? – perguntou olhando-o de canto enquanto corriam.

- Ele me irrita, só isso – o loiro bufou.

- Mas você não é do tipo que não vai com a cara de alguém... - disse sincero sabendo que o mal humorado era ele mesmo.

- Argh, é só que ultimamente ele anda me irritando.

O grunhido do amigo o fez soltar uma risada.

- O que tem de engraçado, Sasuke? – Gaara estava correndo ao lado deles com um sorriso discreto na face.

- Você está sorrindo, Gaara? – estava surpreso com seus amigos.

- Eu? – Gaara fez cara de paisagem [N/B: amo essa expressão!]. – Não, só resolvi ser mais social hoje.

- Certo, o que está acontecendo por aqui? - perguntou sorrindo de canto e fazendo gestos com as mãos para que os outros que corriam atrás não parasse enquanto eles paravam em um canto do campo.

- O que foi? – Naruto perguntava com o rosto bravo.

- Isso – disse apontando para o amigo loiro. – O que você tem?

- Eu já disse que não tenho nada!

Observou o amigo tentar se afastar, mas foi parado pelo braço de Neji que se aproximava.

- O que foi, Naruto? – perguntou o moreno de longos cabelos sorrindo de canto.

- Vocês querem me deixar em paz? – gritou o loiro que tentava escapar.

- Não – Gaara falou serio enquanto passava seu braço pelos ombros do loiro.

- Por que vocês não vão encomodar o Gaara? Olha só o sorriso dele? - Naruto gesticulava apontando para o ruivo. – Aposto que está assim por causa de uma certa garota que está lá em cima na arquibancada – o loiro continuava falando irritado.

- O que? – perguntou olhando para a arquibancada. Lá estava a sua rosada sorrindo na sua direção. Será que era para ele? Não podia acreditar, já que a garota mal o olhava, imagina sorrir e acenar.

- Viu? Eu não disse?

Voltou-se para os amigos quando escutou a voz do loiro. Encontrou o olhar de Gaara para a direção que olhava a alguns segundos e este acenava de volta para Sakura.

- Você está dando em cima da estranha de cabelo rosa? - Neji perguntava com os olhos levemente arregalados.

- Não estou dando em cima dela, apenas a achei uma garota legal – o ruivo dava de ombros. – Mas ela é linda.

- O que? – olhava para o amigo sentindo-se furioso. – Você está gostando da Sakura?

Os olhos verdes do amigo o encararam fixamente.

- Não – disse por fim o ruivo. – Mas bem que eu queria. Talvez no futuro...

Percebeu que o olhar malicioso do amigo e ficou ainda mais bravo.

- Você não deveria se intrometer, Sasuke – Neji falava sorrindo para ele. – Afinal, é a vida do Gaara ele faz o que bem quiser, inclusive ficar com a estranha.

- Que não é mais estranha... – o loiro sorria na direçao de Sakura e Hinata que estavam sentadas na arquibancada. – Elas são diferentes, mas charmosas.

- Quem é charmosa especificamente?

Bufou ao ver a possível briga entre os amigos Naruto e Neji, por causa de uma certa Hyuuga.

- Querem parar de se provocar? – falou por fim, irritado. – Temos que treinar alguns garotos para ver quem entra no time – disse sério.

- Certo, capitão! – Gaara sorriu debochado.

Sentiu vontade de espancar Gaara, mas apenas olhou para os outros amigos que chamavam os novatos para o centro do campo e Gaara os seguindo. Voltou-se para a arquibancada e focou-se na rosada que falava algo com Hinata que estava ao lado.

_Será que eles têm alguma coisa?_, Pensou sentindo-se um idiota. Por que tinha que pensar tanto naquela garota irritante?

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhando-os.

Havia olhado na direção do moreno que falava com os amigos, ou melhor, os repreendia. Parecia que estavam brigando. Mas acabou sendo pega no flagra pelo mesmo e por Gaara. O que faria? Sorriu e foi retribuida pelo ruivo que acenou. Correspondeu ao aceno fazendo de conta que desde o início era para ele que olhava. Aindo pôde ver o olhar frustrado e confuso de Sasuke antes deste se virar para Gaara.

Sorriu e voltou sua atenção ao amigo que corria sem parar pelo campo.

- Por que exatamente eles fazem isso com os novatos? – Hinata falava gesticulando que todos os garotos do time já haviam parado a corrida de aquecimento enquanto os novatos estavam suados e cansados, mas não podiam parar.

- Por que são idiotas e querem levar eles ao limite – respondeu enquanto observava o esforço que Kiba fazia. Mas reparou nos outros garotos e chegou a conclusão de que o amigo é que estava em melhores condições.

- Será que o Kiba ficará bem?

Escutou a voz doce da amiga e virou-se fitando-a. Não pôde deixar de sorrir do jeito preocupado dela.

- Ficará, Hina, tenho certeza – disse sorridente. – Afinal, você está aqui para dar apoio para ele – piscou para a morena que ficou enrrubecida. – O que foi, Hina? Ele é um gato, não tem o porquê não ter algo com ele.

A morena olhou para o campo de futebol e depois voltou-se para ela novamente.

- Eu sei – a garota sorria tristemente. – Mas você sabe que eu gosto de outro...

- Hina, é serio o Naruto é um idiota – bufou. – Eu gosto dele como pessoa, mas olha só – apontou para o campo de futebol irritada. – Ele gosta de ter várias garotas.

- É eu sei – Hinata falava enquanto batia os dedos timidamente. – Isso me deixa triste e irritada comigo mesma – os olhos azuis fixaram-se nela. – Por que não posso deixar de amá-lo?

- Oh, Hina... - não podia ver a amiga triste daquele jeito, principalmente por que homem nenhum merecia as lágrimas dela. – Não fique assim. Ninguém tem o direito de lhe fazer chorar.

- Sakura, é tão dificil amar... [N/B: own... *-*]

- Eu sei... – murmurou sentindo a dor de amar quem não merecia.

- Você sabe? – Hinata a olhava curiosa.

- É, eu te entendo – sorriu amigavelmente. – Consigo ver sua dor.

Como falaria para Hinata que era apaixonada pelo namorado da melhor amiga? Ninguem a perdoaria por amar ele. O namorado da melhor amiga. É o pior tipo de traição.

- Obrigada por me entender, Sah – ouviu o suspiro profundo da morena. – Antes eu falava sobre isso com a Tenten, mas desde que a vida dela virou essa bagunça não quis mais importuná-la.

- Aposto que ela lhe escutaria mesmo estando sofrendo por uma amor não correspondido também – disse docemente.

- Sim, mas prefiro não fazê-la lembrar do Neji.

Revirou os olhos sorrindo para a morena.

- Aposto como ela lembra do seu primo de qualquer jeito.

- É – a morena olhou para baixo pensativa.

- Ei, Hina, nós estamos aqui para torcer pelo Kiba – sorriu para a amiga que lhe olhou sorrindo docemente.

- Sim.

- Acho melhor pensarmos nele, não é?

- Sim, você esta certa – Hinata enrrubesceu.

Soltou uma gargalhada pela expressão de vergonha da amiga e voltou os olhos para o campo. Pelo visto haviam separados os novatos em times e agora jogavam pelo campo. Não entendia muito de futebol, mas tinha certeza que Kiba era algo como o meio-campo. Já que o moreno ficava sempre por aquele lugar.

O tempo passou rápido e o jogo finalmente havia acabado. Hinata e ela já estavam com o corpo cansado de ficar paradas naquela posição desgastante, fora que o tédio era algo presente.

- Nunca imaginei que um teste seria tão longo – resmungou.

- Ah, é por que eles testam eles em varias posições.

- Ah – disse sem entender muito bem, mas preferia não perguntar mais nada.

- Olha o Kiba... Ele parece feliz – Hinata apontava para o amigo que subia correndo os degraus.

- Como consegue subir isso correndo depois de todo este tempo de jogo? – perguntou sorrindo quando o amigo chegou até elas.

- Isso se chama treino – riu o moreno que estava com o corpo suado e sem a camisa de futebol, que agora estava embolada sobre um dos ombros.

- Nossa, que treino... – murmurou Hinata entediada, mas rubra devido ao fato do amigo estar sem camisa e perto demais.

- Vocês devem estar entediadas, não é? – disse sorrindo. – Não esperava que eles fizessem tudo isso para testar os novatos.

- Hum, bem, isso não importa agora – disse sorrindo animada. – Como foi?

Viu os olhos do garoto brilharem e depois este olhar para Hinata que o encarava esperando pela resposta.

- Bem eu... – começou o garoto.

- Você...? – Hinata sorria timidamente.

- Eu entrei! – berrou Kiba sorrindo.

Não aguentou e o abraçou sem se importar do corpo suado do amigo. Observou Hinata fazer o mesmo, o que fez o garoto ficar vermelho já que haviam duas garotas o abraçando ao mesmo tempo.

- Parabéns – ouviu Hinata falar enquanto o soltava e dava um beijo estalado no rosto marcado.

- É – disse se afastando e sorrindo.

- O que vocês acham de irmos comer em algum lugar? – Kiba perguntou sorridente.

- Seria legal... – Hinata falou animada.

- Bem que eu queria, mas tenho que ir para casa – sorriu quando viu o olhar alarmado de Hinata sobre si. – Mas não tem o porquê de vocês não irem.

- Mas, Sah, você é importante também – Hinata falava preocupada.

- Gostaria muito que você fosse – Kiba falava sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Eu sei, mas não dá. Minha mãe está me esperando... Desculpa – disse sorrindo. – A gente se ve amanhã na escola.

- Sim – disse Kiba. – Até amanhã.

- Tchau, Sah – Hinata abraçou-a e cochichou no seu ouvido. – Você ainda me paga...

Sorriu e se afastou rezando para que a minha amiga pudesse ser feliz, mesmo que longe do amor não correspondido dela.

A sexta-feira passou e mal teve tempo de conversar com as amigas, já que Karin resolveu marcar treino nos horários vagos até mesmo no intervalo das aulas.

Suspirou alto enquanto abria a geladeira e enchia o copo com suco de limão. Bebeu tudo em uma só vez e sorriu satisfeita.

Em pouco tempo as amigas chegariam para passar a noite e elas conversariam muito, então poderia perguntar o perdera da sexta-feira.

- Por que está sorrindo tanto?

Olhou na direção da voz e viu o irmão parado sorrindo de canto.

- O que está fazendo em casa, Gaara? - perguntou grosseiramente.

- Bem, é a minha casa – o ruivo falou por fim.

- É eu sei, mas hoje não é o dia que você sai com os garotos e só volta amanhã? – Perguntou enquanto escorava o quadril na pia.

- Bom, na verdade é sim – Gaara sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa pequena da cozinha. – Mas os garotos resolveram fazer outras coisas e eu não estava afim de sair.

- Argh, logo hoje que queria que você saisse – disse resmungando.

- Ah, é? – o ruivo olhava-a sorrindo ainda mais.

- Gaara, vamos dizer que aproveitei que nossos pais foram viajar, assim como Kankurou, para convidar minhas amigas para vir dormir aqui – sorriu docemente para o irmão enquanto se aproximava deste. – Será que pode sair de casa?

Fez a sua melhor cara pidona com um pequeno beicinho, enquanto olhava para o irmão que permanecia com o olhar indiferente.

- Não mesmo.

Sentiu a raiva subir e podia bater nele até vê-lo no chão.

- Gaara! – falou com os dentes serrados.

- O que? – o ruivo sorria debochado. – Não irei fazer nada com suas amigas. Pelo menos não o que elas não queiram.

- Cale a boca! – falou irritada. – Mas que droga! Escuta só, seu palito de fosforo que infeizmente é meu irmão, não o quero perto das garotas ouviu?

- Certo, _maninha_ – frisou o "maninha".

- Vai ficar no seu quarto e não chegará perto do meu, ou do quarto de hospedes – continuou a falar levantando o dedo e apontando para o ruivo.

- Certo.

- E não vai tentar me irritar! – falou brava.

- Ah, isso é meio impossível – sorriu o ruivo. – Adoro te ver irritada, maninha.

Respirou fundo e saiu batendo pé. Subiu as escadas para o quarto esperando que os empregados já tivessem arrumado os quartos de hospedes onde as amigas passariam a noite junto dela, ou do que restasse dela.

Fechou a porta do quarto, foi até a televisão grande e o aparelho de dvd verificando se estava tudo certo. Olhariam alguns filmes e comeriam muita porcaria, além de fofocar.

Sorriu animada batendo palmas. Vestiu o pijama que se resumia em uma calça esportiva antiga e uma blusinha de alças finas, ambas justas e na cor lilás.

A campainha tocou e teve certeza que eram as amigas. Desceu os degraus até a sala onde observou a empregada conduzindo-as.

- Olá, Tema – Tenten caminhava em sua direção sorrindo.

- Oi, Ten – disse por fim depois de abraçar a amiga grávida. – Olá, meninas.

Olhou para Hinata e Sakura que estavam paradas atrás de Tenten. Abraçaram-se amigavelmente e sorriam animadas pela reniãozinha.

- Vamos levar as coisas de vocês para meu quarto – Temari falou sorrindo.

- Seria ótimo – Sakura disse enquanto apontava para a mochila nas suas costas e uma sacola que segurava no braço.

- Para que tudo isso? – perguntou para a amiga rosada.

- Na verdade a sacola é minha – Tenten revirou os olhos. – A Sakura não deixou eu carregá-la.

- Você não pode fazer esforços – Hinata foi quem falou. – Esqueceu o que o médico disse na sua ultima consulta?

- Eu sei – Tenten deu de ombros. – Agora, não é um esforço carregar uma sacola, Hina.

- Mas... – Hina começou a falar.

- Vamos subir... – interrompeu, fazendo sinal para as amigas subirem atrás dela.

Ia mostrando onde as amigas dormiriam, uma em cada quarto da mansão Sabaku.

- O que acharam? – perguntou sorrindo amigavelmente.

- O que achei? – Sakura falava com os olhos arregalados. – Achei o máximo.

Todas riram animadas pela expressão de surpresa nos olhos inocentes da amiga rosada.

- Sua casa é imensa, Tema – Tenten falou ainda sorrindo.

- Eu achei maior do que isso... – Sakura parecia meio desajeitada.

- Sintam-se em casa – falou olhando para a amiga rosada. – A casa pode ser imensa, mas quem mora aqui sou eu. Então não precisa ficar tão preocupada, Sah.

- Er... Desculpe Tema, é estranho estar em uma casa tão grande – a rosada estava envergonhada.

Revirou os olhos e sentiu Hinata parar ao seu lado sorrindo docemente.

– O coração e a recepção da Tema são bem maiores do que o tamanho da casa.

Sorriu e piscou para Hinata que retribui.

- Então vamos aonde agora? – Tenten queria saber.

- Para meu quarto – sorriu para a amiga. – Preparei o ambiente, com um cineminha totalmente feminino.

- Ótimo – sorria Sakura para ela.

- Vai ter algo bem gostoso para comer, não é? – Tenten perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Claro, ou você acha que iria deixar minha amiga grávida passar fome? – disse sorrindo para a morena que estava com os cabelos em coques.

- Legal! – Tenten sorria animada enquanto caminhavam até o quarto.

Observou as amigas animadas e sorridentes o que deixou-a ainda mais feliz. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão feliz, com amigas verdadeiras e cumplices.

- Então, a Hina pode nos falar como foi o encontro ontem - sorriu olhando a amiga de cabelos negros ficar vermelha.

- O que? – Tenten olhava-nos sem acreditar. – A Hinata saiu com alguém? E não iria nos contar?

Observou Hinata ainda vermelha olhar para Sakura que apenas levantou os ombros indicando que não sabia como as outras haviam ficado sabendo.

- Não foi bem... um... encontro – Hinata falava nervosa e estremamente vermelha.

- Somos suas amiga, Hina, você pode contar com a gente – Tenten afirmou sorrindo de canto. – Me conte com quem foi...

- Bem, como estava falando... – Hinata murmurava o que a fazia rir. – Eu saí com Kiba e fomos comer algo para comemorar que ele entrou pra o time de futebol...

- Hum – Tenten sussurrou animada.

- Eu vi vocês saindo juntos ontem depois dele ter entrado no time – disse sorrindo e avisando como ficara sabendo.

- Ah – Sakura suspirou sorrindo. – Isso explica.

- Sim – Hinata confirmou. - Foi divertido – deu de ombros a morena. – Nós só conversamos.

- Ah, fala sério – disse sorridente. – Não rolou nada? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não – Hinata permanecia vermelha.

- Ah, que pena – Tenten agora falava. – Eu acho o Kiba um gato.

- Eu também – disse sorrindo para Sakura para que esta também falasse algo.

- Ele é lindo... – disse Sakura.

As três sorriram quando viram que Hinata ficara ainda mais vermelha. Então não falaram mais daquele assunto que tanto intimidava a amiga.

Se atirou na cama e as amigas trocaram suas roupas por pijamas diferentes. Elas eram ótimas pessoas e isso animava qualquer um. Foi até o DVD e escolheu um filme de comédia romantica e colocou no aparelho. Voltou seus olhos para as amigas que já estavam vestidas e sorriu ao ver Sakura olhando fixamente para a foto no porta retrato ao lado de sua cama. Provavelmente admirava a familia Sabaku que parecia feliz, mas na verdade eram distantes e egoístas. Lembrou-se de como a amiga de cabelo cor de rosa conseguiu dobrar o ódio de seu irmão em apenas alguns minutos e decidiu que ela era diferente sim, mas não estranha.

Escutou o som agudo da campainha e olhou ao seu redor. Os pais haviam saido como já sabia e a casa estava impecavelmente arrumada. Decidira fazer tudo na sala para não complicar ainda mais sua vida.

Suspirou e parou diante da porta pensando em como seria problemático no momento que abrisse aquela porta. Sua mente, seus hormônios e seu coração estariam em guerra. Esperava que seu coração ganhasse apesar de estar em minoria.

Abriu a porta e observou a ruiva sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

"_Wou_" foi o que pensou ao reparar em Tayuya. Ela vestia uma blusa muito justa, vermelha, com um decote em V muito chamativo. A calça jeans também era muito justa da cintura até o final das pernas bonitas de líder e nos pés usava um salto alto muito bonito em cor vermelha.

- Olá, Shika.

Escutou a voz melodiosa dela e piscou antes de voltar a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Olá, Tayuya - sorriu de canto mesmo se repreendendo mentalmente. – Entre.

Deu espaço para a garota entrar e levou-a até a sala.

- Fique a vontade – disse sorrindo cordialmente.

- Obrigada – a ruiva o olhava fixamente. – Ficarei à vontade daqui a pouco.

Pode sentir o tom maliciosa na voz dela, mas fingiu não perceber.

- Então vamos começar.

Foi até os CDs que separara e juntou-os levando-os ao sofá macio da sala. Sentou-se sendo acompanhado da garota. Como estava de pés descalços, o jeito que gostava de ficar em casa, colocou-os sobre o tapeto de pêlos que ficava no centro da sala.

- Que linda a sua casa – Tayuya sorria para ele. – Estamos sós?

- Sim, como disse, prefiro assim – deu de ombros ainda fingindo não perceber o tom desejoso da garota.

- Ah, Shika, você já teve alguma ideia gênial de música?

- Sim – disse olhando para a ruiva que se aproximava.

- Que bom – observou a garota morder o lábio inferior sensualmente. – Então podemos fazer outras coisas.

- Acho melhor nós treinarmos - disse levantando-se e se afastando da outra.

- Hum – a garota também se levantou e foi até ele passando os braços pelos seus ombros largos.

- O que está fazendo? – falou sentindo os hormônios falarem mais alto.

- Te seduzindo – ela soltou uma pequena gargalhada enquanto passava as maos sobre seu tórax.

- Acho melhor não fazer isso – seu corpo reagia a cada toque da ruiva.

- Por quê? – Tayuya brincava com seu cabelo e beijava sua orelha. – Não gosta?

O corpo da ruiva fixou-se ao seu e a excitação aumentou.

- Droga! – sussurrou para si mesmo antes de beijar os lábios volumosos da garota que sorria entre os beijos.

- Não resitiu, foi?

- Só fique quietinha.

Prensou-a contra a parede beijando-a. Sentia o corpo da garota contorcer-se o que deixava-o pirado. Pousou as mãos na cintura fina e puxou-a enquanto beijava-a ainda mais.

- Sabia que você gostaria da minha surpresa para hoje.

Escutava a ruiva falar o que fez seu coração parar e então lembrou-se da loira que tanto amava. Não poderia fazer aquilo com ela, apesar de não ter nada com Temari, amava-a o suficiente para não poder traí-la.

Separou-se da ruiva, que estranhou o fato.

- Não vou ir mais longe, Tayuya – disse com a expressão seria.

- Por que? – Ela o encarava sem entender.

- Não posso fazer isso com você e com a garota que gosto – disse sem pensar.

- Você gosta de outra? Está me parando por causa de outra garota? – Tayuya caminhava em sua frente com a boca aberta. – Isso nunca me aconteceu.

Viu os olhos da ruiva sobre si e teve certeza que não a queria.

- Escuta, você é linda e tem um corpo maravilhoso, talvez seja por isso que os homens não costumem lhe recusar. Mas não sou assim – disse firme observando os olhos da garota marejarem. – Eu não posso ficar com uma garota pensando em outra.

- Sei – ela dizia enquanto evitava o choro.

- Mas podemos ser amigos – falou por fim.

- Sim – Tayuya deixou uma pequena lagrima cair o que o fez limpá-la com a mão.

- Então podemos voltar ao ensaio?

Sorriu e a viu observá-lo.

- Você é um homem maravilhoso Shika – a ruiva sorria timidamente. – E este seu ato só me fez gostar ainda mais de você.

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que falar – falou nervoso.

- Não precisa. Mas saiba que estarei aqui se desistir da tal garota.

Sorriu amigavelmente e fez sinal afirmativo.

- Então vamos voltar pra música?

- Claro.

Mostrou o CD escolhido com a música gravada o que fez o sorriso da ruiva se abrir ainda mais.

Haviam comido tudo o que as empregadas de Temari levavam ao quarto enquanto assistiam aos filmes separados pela loira. Achou aquela noite o máximo e talvez fosse por isso que já passava das três da manhã e ainda não havia conseguido pegar no sono.

Levantou da cama do quarto de hospedes onde dormiria aquela noite. Andou até a janela imensa que levava a sacada e olhou atraves da noite. Não havia sinal de pessoas acordadas, mas ela estava ali sem sono.

Passou as mãos nos cabelos longos e ajeitou a blusa justa de alças finas do pijama, amarrou a cordinha da calça larga que fazia conjunto. Ambas eram brancas com detalhes em azul e foram dadas por Hana.

Sorriu ao lembrar da mãe e como esta ficara feliz ao saber que dormiria na casa de uma amiga para uma pequena festinha do pijama. Provavelmente pensara que finalmente a filha estava se enturmando.

Olhou para as estrelas do lado de fora e lembrou-se de Sasuke. A escuridão faziam-na lembrar dos olhos negros do garoto. Sentiu algo dentro de si apertar e doer, finalmente entendia o que era a dor no coração. Se recriminou por pensar no moreno mesmo sabendo que provavelmente este estaria em casa com Ino em seus braços.

_Ino, me desculpa_, pensou tristemente. Ela sempre fora sua melhor amiga e a dor que sentia em não poder contar a ela que finalmente se apaixonara, pelo homem errado é claro, era imensa. Como poderia algum dia falar isso para alguém?

_Nunca_, pensou e uma lágrima solitária desceu pela sua bochecha. Limpou a lágrima decidamente.

Saiu do quarto com passos pequenos para não fazer barulho dirigindo-se para a cozinha. Beberia um copo de agua gelada para tentar refrescar a cabeça dos pensamentos indevidos.

Desceu as escadas e entrou no corredor da cozinha. Caminhava lentamente sentindo o gelado do piso sob seus pés descalços. Entrou na cozinha e foi até a geladeira tirando uma garrafa de agua. A casa permanecia escura e somente o brilho da lua e das estrelas é que iluminavam o ambiente.

Abriu a garrafa e bebeu um longo gole. Fechou os olhos apreciando a agua refrescas sua garganta seca.

- Você sempre faz isso?

Levou um susto e deixou a garrafa cair molhando a barra de suas calças.

- Calma – escutou a voz sorrir.

Abaixou-se e pegou a garrafa colocando-a sobre a pia, ainda sentindo o coração acelerado devido ao susto. Reconheceu a voz e voltou-se para a porta da cozinha onde o ruivo estava escorado com um sorriso de canto.

- Você quer me matar do coração, Gaara? – perguntou em tom baixo já que o garoto também usava esse tom.

- Não – ele disse sorrindo ainda mais e vindo em sua direção.

- Ótimo, por que se quisesse, aposto que conseguiria – riu baixo enquanto olhava levemente inclinada para a calça branca molhada.

- Se molhou pelo visto.

- Foram só as barras – disse sem jeito. – Logo seca.

- Hum.

Olhou para os lados a procura de algum pano para limpar a agua caida no chão.

- O que está procurando?

- Um pano... Pra enxugar isso – apontou para o chão e os pés molhados.

- Você vai se resfriar andando de pés descalços por aí.

- Sempre ando assim – falou dando de ombros. – E você também esta descalço – apontou para os pés do garoto. – E pior, está sem camisa também.

- Sempre ando assim – repetiu sorrindo levemente.

Revirou os olhos e viu atrás do ruivo um pano pendurado. Passou ao lado dele e viu-o seguí-la com o olhar. Pegou o pano e voltou até o lugar onde estava antes.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Pela manhã as empregadas limpam.

- Nem pensar - disse enquanto se abaixava e passava o pano. – Imagina...

- Você não é comum mesmo.

Olhou para cima ainda abaixada e encontrou o olhar verde e o sorriso de canto do garoto sobre si.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio - disse dando de ombros.

Terminou de secar e levantou-se largando o pano sobre a pia. Depois foi até a cadeira mais proxima e pousou o pé sobre ela afim de dobrar a barra da calça que permanecia molhada.

- O que vai fazer?

Olhou para o ruivo e sorriu ao perceber que este a encarava com olhos brilhantes.

- Dobrar a calça – disse achando graça da expressão do ruivo. – Nunca viu alguém fazer isso antes?

- Engraçadinha.

- Desculpe Gaara, mas não resisti – sorriu terminando de dobrar a barra da calça e baixando a perna.

Escutou o som de um pequeno suspiro e voltou sua atenção ao ruivo.

- Você estava olhando para minhas pernas? – cruzou os braços e encarou o garoto mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Sim.

Levou um pequeno choque com a resposta direta do ruivo.

- Você é direto - disse sorrindo docemente.

- Você também foi – ele respondeu naturalmente.

- É, eu sei – disse enquanto o via chegar mais perto.

Admirou a pele levemente bronzeada do torax do ruivo, assim como os musculos dos braços e peito. Sentia o rosto ficar vermelho cada vez que o garoto dava mais um passo em sua direção.

- Você está vermelha?

- Eu? – devolveu com uma pergunta, tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo.

A risada de Gaara tomou o ambiente e a fez dar um passo para trás esbarrando na geladeira.

- Está com medo de mim, Sakura?

- Não mesmo – respondeu erguendo o queixo e vendo-o parar a sua frente.

- Que bom – a voz do ruivo estava ainda mais grave. – Por que quero fazer algo e prefiro nao assustá-la.

- O que? – perguntou confusa fixando seus olhos no do ruivo.

Sentiu a boca de Gaara na sua e não resistiu ao beijo calmo ao mesmo tempo quente que recebeu. Retribuiu da mesma forma e segurou-o pelos ombros firmemente para amparar as pernas trêmulas enquanto as mãos do garoto foram para sua cintura.

Acordou cedo, na verdade, mal conseguiu dormir devido a certa garota que não lhe saia da cabeça. Passara a noite de sabado para domingo beijando-a e ela o retribuiu com fervor. Não podia negar que gostara de estar com Sakura e esta lhe fizera esquecer por aquele tempo de Ino, mas não queria enganar a amiga rosada. Passara o domingo inteiro pensando no que era o certo, mas só via uma solução: admitir para a rosada que amava a amiga loira.

Bufou enquanto se arrumava para a escola. Escutou o som de batidas na porta e escutou a voz da irmã. Tinha certeza que Sakura não comentara nada com as garotas, já que Temari não havia feito nenhuma piadinha.

- Já estou indo, Tema – disse.

Saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha onde comeu um pedaço de bolo na companhia da única pessoa presente da familia, sua irmã.

- Você irá dirigindo ou quer que eu chame o motorista? – perguntou a loira.

- Iremos no meu carro – sorveu o café disposto na xícara à mesa.

- Certo.

- Vamos? – perguntou olhando a loira que já havia comido.

- Sim.

O caminho para a escola foi silencioso, não queria conversar sua mente estava em outras duas garotas e no que faria assim que tivesse oportunidade de falar com Sakura.

Ino havia feito sua escolha e não o incluira nela, então tinha direito de tentar um relacionamento com outra garota, e Sakura era perfeita. Uma ótima pessoa, muito inteligente, um coração enorme, e, por fim, linda. Não só linda, ela era muito gostosa. Sorriu de canto ao lembrar da figura rosada apenas de pijama. Por mais que não fosse curto ainda assim ela ficara maravilhosa.

- Você está muito quieto e este sorrisinho me assusta.

Escutou a voz da irmã e a olhou sério.

- Me erra, Tema – replicou.

- Certo, foi mal por me intrometer em sua vida – a loira tinha uma expressão triste no rosto e as mãos para cima.

- Serio, Tema, não tenho nada – disse tentando soar convincente a irmã que o conhecia melhor que ninguem.

- Fingirei que acredito – murmurou a loira.

- Obrigada – disse simplesmente.

Chegaram a escola e andaram juntos separando-se quando Temari foi até Ino que estava a um canto com o olhar perdido. Suspirou ao ver aquela garota que o atordoava, mas ela estava longe do alcance dele. Ela mesma decidira isso.

Voltou-se a outro lado onde estavam os amigos e foi até lá.

- E aí? – disse ouvindo como resposta resmungos dos outros. – Que animação! – murmurou.

- É segunda – Naruto respondeu dando de ombros.

- Sei – falou Sasuke olhando para o loiro que estava com os olhos na entrada da escola.

- Está esperando alguem? – perguntou enquanto também olhava para aquela direção.

- Não, e você? - retrucou Naruto.

- Estou – decidiu falar a verdade afinal precisava falar com a rosada.

- Hum – murmurou Sasuke. – Vocês estão estranhos...

- Não mais do que o normal – disse por fim sorrindo de canto e recebendo o sorriso de Sasuke.

- Fiquei sabendo que você e Ino teriam uma festinha particular este final de semana – Naruto afirmou sorrindo malicioso para o moreno.

- É – o garoto afirmou sério.

- Pelo jeito não foi tão bom... – Naruto prosseguiu.

- Foi ótimo, p*** [N/B: não resisti e coloquei um palavrãozinho na fic] – Sasuke se alterou enrraivecido.

Achou estranha aquela atitude do amigo, mas nao comentou. Então a loira estava tirando o atraso com o namorado e ele estava ali se remoendo por ter ficado com Sakura. Teve vontade de rir da sua própria cara de idiota.

- Nossa.

Escutou Naruto falar e dirigiu o olhar para onde o loiro olhava. Lá estava Hinata e Sakura andando lado-a-lado sorridentes, enquanto Neji olhava para a prima com a expressão fechada. E não era por menos, já que a morena estava com o uniforme justo e os longos cabelos presos em um rabo alto, que a deixou incrivelmente sensual. Mas Sakura, com certeza, não ficava atrás em seu novo uniforme totalmente colado ao corpo e os longos cabelos soltos com a franja de lado.

- Desde quando estas garotas são tão gostosas assim?

Escutou a voz de um garoto qualquer do time falar, mas o ignorou orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter ficado com a rosada.

- Que idiota! – exclamou Naruto visivelmente irritado com o tal garoto.

- Por quê? – perguntou sorrindo malicioso. – É só a verdade.

- Eu sei, mas é falta de respeito com elas – Naruto estava irritado.

- Desde quando você se importa? – disse por fim vendo que Neji se aproximava e as outras duas garotas seguiam até onde estavam Ino e Temari.

- Oi – Neji estava visivelmente irritado.

- Acho que hoje é o dia da irritação – falou Shikamaru que chegava e parava junto a eles.

- Hum – resmungou Sasuke que olhava na direção das garotas, provavelmente vendo se a namorada loira estava intacta ainda.

- A Ino está bem – Shikamaru sorriu. – Mas a Sakura e a Hinata estão surpreendendo cada dia mais.

- Minha prima resolveu se revoltar – Neji resmungou furioso. – Meu tio a repreendeu pelo novo uniforme.

- Não vejo nada de errado nela finalmente desabrochar – Shikamaru continuou.

- Eu tambem não – falou divertido. – Achei o maximo, afinal é mais uma gata para se admirar.

Sorriu ao ver a expressão carrancuda de Neji, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Naruto avançar sobre si. Desviou do soco enquanto Shikamaru segurava o loiro pelos ombros.

- Calma aí, Naruto, era brincadeira – disse sorrindo de canto. – Já entendi que a Hinata é sua e também não é ela que quero – deu de ombros.

- Como é? – Neji falou franzindo o cenho.

- Também não entendi – Sasuke continuou.

- Não posso explicar agora, tenho que falar com certa garota.

Saiu apressado e parou diante das garotas. Percebeu o olhar espantado de Ino, mas desviou para o olhar intrigado de Sakura.

- Sakura, podira falar com você? – disse sorrindo amigavelmente para a rosada que ficou levemente corada.

- Sim.

Caminharam lado-a-lado até chegarem a um banco mais afastado do barulho de alunos.

- Acho melhor falar logo, Gaara, já vai tocar.

Olhou fixamente aqueles olhos verdes lindos e sorriu docemente. Eram poucas as garotas que recebiam este tratamento por ele e Sakura apesar de a conhecer a pouco, era merecedora.

- Sim – disse. – Queria conversar com você sobre aquilo.

- Ah, acho que entendo – ela sorriu nervosa, o que o fez estranhar. – Mas não se preocupe, não falei para ninguém.

- Percebi – sorriu de canto. – Apesar de não entender por que não falou.

- Não queria que você se envergonhasse ou se irritasse depois por causa disso.

- Hum – olhou para as mãos da garota que se fechavam e abriam em sinal de nervosismo. – Mas eu não ficaria assim como você achou.

- Não? – a garota estranhou.

- Não - sorriu de canto e se aproximou dela. – Eu gostei de ficar com você e queria saber se foi mútuo...

- Eu... – a garota olhava para os lados. – Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Então agiremos – beijou-a ali onde vários alunos presenciariam o fato e sentiu-se bem ao ser correspondido pela rosada.

Talvez aquela garota o ajudasse a superar o amor que tinha por Ino.

_Oeeeee _

_Desculpem não consegui postar ontem, mas sei que irão me perdoar._

_Suahsuahsuhasuh_

_Amei os reviews! E dou as boas vindas as novatas na fic! Éhhh este capitulo foi para vocês, espero que tenham gostado. XD_

_Ahmnmm então a fic é SasuSaku não se preocupem apesar de tudo começar a dizer o contrario..._

_Suahsuahsuhasuhash_

_Espero que tenha agradado o capitulo e espero reviews maravilhosos! Quanto mais melhor e mais rápido posto não se esqueçam. ;p_

_Bjux e vlw ^^_


	30. Chapter 30

Lugares Trocados

As amigas estavam em silêncio todas observando Gaara e Sakura se beijando no pátio da escola. Aquilo sim era uma grande surpresa para todos.

Olhou as amigas e suas expressões faciais variadas. Temari sorria com os olhos arregalados e Ino apenas estava com a expressão fechada, mas tinha lágrimas nos olhos [N/B: sabe, Biah-chan, até acho bem-feito, haaam]. Estranhou o fato, mas preferiu não comentar. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Viu que os garotos também olhavam naquela direção, na verdade praticamente todos os alunos que estavam no pátio olhavam para os dois. Isso sim seria um problema.

Suspirou alto achando que assim poderia chamar a atenção das amigas, mas estas permaneciam chocadas. Na verdade também estava, afinal quem acharia que Sabaku no Gaara e Haruno Sakura um dia estariam dando alguns amassos em frente a praticamente toda escola? Ninguém, mas também não pensariam nela como uma garota "gostosa".

- Ah. Meu. Deus – disse Tenten pausadamente, que havia acabado de chegar. Olhou para o lado por reflexo.

- Tenten... – murmurou.

- Hina, o que está acontecendo aqui? – a morena de coques estava com seu uniforme largo escondendo a barriga que a cada dia crescia mais.

- Bem, é um tanto complicado – respondeu tentando não olhar o casal que ainda se agarrava.

- Como? – a morena perguntou novamente.

- Eu explico – Temari parecia ter saido do transe. – Não sei como aconteceu, só sei que a Sah é minha mais nova cunhadinha e estou muito feliz por isso – ria a loira balançando a cabeça.

- Mas é tão estranho... - murmurou Ino ainda com expressão fechada. - A Sakura nunca me disse que gostava ou tinha a intenção de ficar com Gaara.

- E isso importa? – Tenten sorria animada. – Ela, pelo jeito, está aproveitando. Só espero que fique ciente de que o ruivinho é galinha – sua expressão estava fechada.

- Não vamos nos precipitar - disse tentando acalmar os ânimos, afinal as garotas estavam se alterando.

- Gaara é meu irmão e eu sei que ele é meio galinha, mas ultimamente ele anda bem centrado –falava uma Temari séria.

- Seu irmão irá usar a Sah, assim como ele faz com as outras – Ino disse com os dentes cerrados.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, Ino? – Tenten perguntou.

- É melhor pararmos por aqui – tentou novamente parar a briga no início.

- Por que é assim que ele age. Nunca reparou? – Ino dizia séria, levemente zangada, levemente triste. – Você sabe, por que já aconteceu com você.

Olhou de Ino para Tenten que agora parecia estar branca como o papel. As palavras da loira a machucaram, podia sentir.

- Você foi longe demais, Ino! – falou séria e se assustou ao constatar que seu tom havia saído mais irritado do que queria.

- Não mesmo, Hina – Ino falava séria. – Estou tentando ser razoável. Vocês não conseguem ver?

- Cale a boca um pouco, Ino! – Temari disse zangada. – Nós não podemos falar nada agora, mas a decisão, de qualquer jeito, é de Sakura.

- Concordo – balançava a cabeça e gesticulava.

Desviou seu olhar das amigas para a frente e se deu conta de que as lideres irritantes estavam a poucos metros, ou seja, deveriam ter ouvido a "discussão".

- É melhor sairmos daqui – disse depressa apontando com a cabeça para Karin e as outras.

- Sim – Temari concordou.

Deixou as amigas irem na frente e quando estava passando pela porta olhou mais uma vez e viu Karin olhá-la e sorrir maldosa. Aquilo fez com que um arrepio passasse por suas costas.

Cortou o beijo se desprendendo do ruivo que a segurava possessivo.

- Gaara! – falou com os olhos ainda fechados, em um tom repreensivo.

- Sim – escutou o sorriso do ruivo. – Estou aqui, Sakura – ele pareceu não notar a leve irritação de Sakura.

- Acho melhor pararmos – distanciou-se do garoto abrindo os olhos e reparando nas pessoas que disfarçavam o espanto.

- Acho que chamamos a atenção – o ruivo falava sorrindo de canto o que a fez enrrubescer.

- Ah, não... – murmurou em um gemido.

- Shhh, estou aqui com você.

O garoto a abraçou pela cintura e caminhou com ela para a sala.

- Eu não quero que fiquem me olhando assim – disse temerosa.

- Por quê? – sorria o ruivo, parecia achar graça em tudo aquilo. – Acho que formamos um casal bonito.

Escutou a gargalhada dele e sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Casal? – disse sorrindo de canto. – Temos que conversar, Gaara – estava séria agora.

- Sim, temos mesmo.

Viu os olhos verdes do ruivo ficarem frios e tristes. Teve vontade de acariciar o rosto branco para confortá-lo das lembranças de algo que o machucava.

- O que acha de fazermos isso depois do clube hoje? – falou parando em frente ao garoto no meio do corredor. Várias pessoas ainda os olhavam.

- Sim.

O sorriso de canto voltara nos lábios do ruivo, mas o olhar permacia gélido.

- Certo – não resistiu e passou a mão sobre o rosto bonito de Gaara em um carinho.

- Me de um beijo, Sah – Gaara pedia olhando-a nos olhos.

- Aqui? – perguntou confusa. – Acho melhor não, Gaara.

- Só um... Antes das aulas.

A expressão do garoto era sofrida como se o beijo dela pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Só um – disse se aproximando e apoiando as mãos nos ombros fortes do garoto.

Olhou-o nos olhos e beijou-o delicadamente deixando que ele sentisse o que era um beijo carinhoso.

Se afastou roçando levemente aqueles lábios tristes e sorriu.

- Está bom assim? – perguntou brincalhona.

- Foi ótimo – o sorriso bobo veio a face do ruivo.

- Que bom – sorriu e se sentiu estranha por nem ter ficado com vergonha.

Seu olhar pousou sobre os ombros de Gaara, podendo então ver o Uchiha mais novo a olhando junto com os outros amigos.

- Vou entrar – disse para o ruivo. – Seus amigos estão vindo.

- Hum.

Escutou o murmúrio e visualizou o sorriso maroto nos lábios que acabara de beijar. Então sorriu de volta e entrou na sala sentindo o olhar em cima de si e tinha certeza que não era de Gaara.

Sentou no seu lugar e olhou na direção de Tenten e Hinata que a olhavam sorrindo maliciosamente. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, sinal de estava corando.

Voltou-se para frente onde o professor Kakashi estava.

- Vocês tem prova surpresa hoje – o murmúrio dos alunos foi alto, o que fez o professor praticamente gritar. – Chega! Todos nos seus devidos lugares.

Fitou a prova que o professor acabara de lhe entregar e suspirou. Não tinha medo de ir mal naquele quesito, já que poderia se eleger inteligente, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar. Sabia que seria difícil se concentrar na prova e deixar os ultimos acontecimentos de sua vida para trás.

Leu e releu as questoes respondendo-as da melhor maneira. Os alunos permaneciam em um silêncio espectral, já que o professor odiava baderna.

Quando finalmente terminou levantou-se e foi até o homem de cabelos brancos, entregando a ele a prova feita.

- Ótimo – sorriu Kakashi para ela. – Você ainda tem meio período.

- Ah, sim - disse forçando um leve sorriso e apontando levemente a cabeça para a porta da sala.

- Pode ir para o pátio ou na biblioteca, mas esteja de volta na troca de períodos.

O professor falava baixo para que os alunos que permaneciam fazendo a prova não fossem atrapalhados.

- Obrigada – virou-se depressa em direção a saída.

- Sakura.

Escutou a voz do professor e voltou-se para ele novamente.

- Já começou a fazer aquilo com aquele poema?

- Ah... – ficou sem fala. Depois de todos os acontecimentos que teve em sua vida acabara por esquecer da ideia do professor. – Na verdade, não pensei nisso.

- Hum – Kakashi parecia triste ou decepcionado. – Se eu fosse você pensava bem no assunto, você tem um dom escondido aí.

O professor apontos em direção a seu peito e sorriu misterioso. Franziu o cenho para ele e acentiu com a cabeça.

- Irei pensar.

Saiu da sala fechando a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Olhou para o corredor deserto e seguiu rumo ao banheiro feminino, precisava passar água em seu rosto já que sentia-se tonta pelo esforço mental.

Fez uma das curvas chegando perto de seu destino, mas uma mão pressionou seu pulso e a puxou jogando-a dentro de uma sala vazia.

- Nossa! – falou alto ao sentir a parede nas costas. – Mas o que...?

Deixou a frase morrer ao se deparar com os olhos negros irritados a sua frente. Aqueles mesmo olhos que sonhara durante dias.

- Sasuke? – falou baixo ao sentir o garoto ainda mais proximo. Tentou aliviar o aperto no braço, mas não conseguiu. – O que quer? – perguntou encarando-o firmimente.

- O que exatamente você o Gaara têm?

Podia sentir a irritação de Sasuke como se fosse uma aura em torno dele.

- Você não tem nada haver com isso! – falou exaltada.

- Só responda o que eu perguntar, certo? – o moreno apertou ainda mais seus braços fazendo-a soltar um gemido de dor.

- Voce esta me... – suspirou - machucando.

- Então responda! – o garoto a sacudiu fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais tonta.

- Eu não sei – disse fracamente baixando o olhar.

- Como assim? – ele a prensava contra a parede com seu próprio corpo, fazendo-a tremer.

- Eu... Sei lá, Uchiha – disse encarando-o . – Simplismente nos beijamos e está bom assim – disse sentindo seu interior reagir ao ver os olhos ainda mais raivosos de Sasuke.

- Você banca a dificil comigo, mas com Gaara é tudo bom – o moreno ria sarcástico, prensando o corpo dela ainda mais.

- Sasuke... – murmurou sentindo o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Ele a estava machucando e assustando. Nunca o vira tão furioso.

- Hein? – o garoto gritou irado.

- Você namora com Ino! – gritou em resposta. – Me deixe em paz, Sasuke – sussurrou.

Tentou se soltar e fugir das mãos másculas, mas ele a puxou de volta.

- Não.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo – disse encarando-o. – Não consegue ver que isso é loucura?

- Loucura é você e o Gaara juntos – sorria maldosamente o moreno. – Ele consegue ser pior que eu quando quer.

- Não te entendo – disse ríspida, não demonstrando que estava confusa... Não podia se mostrar fraca na frente dele.

- Gaara não é do tipo que se prende a uma mulher, Sakura – o moreno apertava as mão nos braços da garota para mantê-la em sua frente. – Ele é apaixonado por uma, isso eu tenho certeza, mas nem por esta garota ele é capaz de se prender.

- Você é ridiculo, Sasuke – disse firme. – Parece até que você se prende em alguém... Você trai a Ino! E me deixará com marcas se não me soltar agora! – tentou soar firme e destemida, mas sentia-se amendrontada.

- Nem pensar – o garoto ria como um maluco. – Não percebe que quero você?

- Assim como quer a Karin? – ela sorriu raivosa. – Não sou uma qualquer Sasuke... E Ino é minha melhor amiga.

- Você é irritante.

- E você um estupido, idiota e estremamente egoísta – disse séria, mas sentia seu coração doer. – E esta me assustando – olhou-o e sem querer suas lágrimas derramaram-se.

Odiou-se por deixar-se chorar na frente do moreno, mas não pôde resistir.

- Sakura...

As mãos que a apertaram foram para seu rosto e ele o afagou com carinho, algo que não entendeu. Sasuke a confundia. Como conseguia ir da raiva ao sentimentalismo em poucos segundos? Olhou-o nos olhos e sentiu a dor neles.

- Eu não... – murmurou Sasuke afastando-se dela.

- Sasuke... – disse tristemente. – Eu não posso ser a outra e é melhor nós nos mantermos distantes.

Viu os olhos negros nervosos do moreno, mas preferiu sair antes que se desmanchasse em lágrimas.

Olhava-se no espelho do camarote arrumando a corrente que usava. As suas roupas não era algo que costumava usar no dia-a-dia, mas realmente achara que ficara bom. Na verdade quem escolhera aquele "modelito" fora sua dupla na apresentação, então achara melhor não ir do contra já que a musica já fora ele quem escolhera.

- Nossa, você está um gato.

Escutou a voz da ruiva e voltou-se na direção desta que estava escorada na porta.

- Não vi você entrar – disse indo até o sofá e sentando-se neste para colocar os sapatênis.

- Eu sabia que voce ficaria lindo com esta calça, camiseta branca justa e colete verde - sorria Tayuya se aproximando lentamente.

- Você também está linda – sorriu olhando-a dos pés a cabeça.

A garota vestia uma blusa regata preta justa, com um grande decote e calça de couro tambem justa. Nos pés calçava uma bota de salto e ponta fina.

- Oh, obrigada.

Viu-a olhar para si mesma e depois voltar-se para ele, mordendo o lábio inferior. Aquilo o deixara aceso, mas não podia deixar-se levar pela garota.

- Então, quem irá nos chamar? – perguntou pondo-se de pé.

- O professor Asuma – sorriu a garota maliciosamente ficando em frente a ele. – Está fugindo de mim?

- Eu? – falou analisando o cabelo ondulado da garota. – Não mesmo.

- Que bom, por que pensei, por um instante, que você estivesse com medo de se aproximar de mim.

- Por que teria? - riu nervoso.

- Talvez por que esteja com medo de não resistir ao meu charme feminino mais uma vez?

Riu ainda mais, mas agora por ter achado engraçado a falta de modestia da ruiva.

- Eu já resisti a você uma vez... – deu de ombros.

- Talvez não conseguisse resistir a uma segunda vez.

- Tayuya! – a repreendeu e viu o sorriso sapeca dela no rosto.

- Está bem, gostosão, me rendo.

A ruiva ergueu os braços e se afastou sorrindo maliciosa.

- Pessoal? - o professor estava parado na porta sorrindo. – Vamos lá, está na hora de vocês.

- Certo – Tayuya respondeu pegando em sua mão e acompanhando o professor até as escadas que davam no palco.

- Boa sorte, garotos.

- Obrigada – respondeu sorrindo ao mestre.

Podia escutar os burburinhos dos colegas que estavam sentados esperando a apresentação deles.

- Vamos, gato?

Olhou para a ruiva e acentiu subindo pelos degraus parando no meio do palco, enquanto a garota continuava escondida. As cortinas permaneciam fechadas o que era mais fácil para sua concentração.

Retirou de dentro do bolso do colete verde o oculos escuros e colocou-o, passando as mãos nos cabelos presos no costumeiro rabo.

Então o som da musica começou a tocar enquanto as cortinas se abriam.

_É, chegou a hora_, pensou.

[N/B: .com/watch?v=nnZ3d9fX8gQ]

_**You spin my head right round, right round**_

_**When you go down, when you go down down**_

_**(Você faz minha cabeça girar, girar**_

_**Quando vai até o chão, até o chão)**_

Tayuya entrou no palco o rodiando de forma sexy enquanto cantava junto a ele. Haviam pegado uma música em que a garota não precisasse cantar muito, já que este não era forte dela. Mas em compensação a parte de dança a ruiva arrasava, então usaram isso na musica.

_**You spin my head right round, right round**_

_**When you go down, when you go down down**_

_**(Você faz minha cabeça girar, girar**_

_**Quando vai até o chão, até o chão)**_

Olhou para os colegas que sorriam animados para eles, provavelmente gostaram da música. Reparou em Ino e Sasuke que estavam lado-a-lado, mas pareciam estar em outro planeta e nem de mãos dadas estavam. Continuou seguindo com o olhar e viu a sua garota. Sorriu para esta que enrrubesceu, iniciando então a estrofe.

_**Hey**_

_**Hopped out of that house with my swagger**_

_**Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!**_

_**People to see, time is precious**_

_**I look at my crowd and they out of control**_

_**Just like my mind where I'm going**_

_**No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes**_

_**No stoppin now, my parolees on role**_

_**I like my jewelry, that's always on gold**_

_**(Hei**_

_**Agitando a casa com a minha arrogância**_

_**Agitando com a garota, tenho lugares pra ir!**_

_**Pessoas vêem, o tempo é precioso**_

_**Olho para a multidão, eles estão sem controle!**_

_**Assim como minha mente, eu sigo**_

_**Sem mulheres, nenhum short; Nada além das minhas roupas**_

_**Não pare agora, minha liberdade condicional esta por um triz**_

_**Gosto das minhas jóias, Todas em ouro)**_

Cantavam enquanto fazia gestos de rap e ao seu lado Tayuya fazia uma coreografia sensual e provocativa, como se quisesse chamar sua atenção, o que de fato era verdade. Desviou os olhos de Temari na plateia e se juntou a ruiva na coreografia, como haviam ensaiado. Rodeou com as mãos a cintura marcante da ruiva e desceu até o chão com a garota rebolando no ritmo da música enquanto cantava.

_**I know the storm is comin**_

_**my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower**_

_**Call up my homies that's home**_

_**Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours**_

_**We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin**_

_**it's platinum patron that be ours**_

_**Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers**_

_**Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs**_

_**(Eu sei que a tempestade já vem**_

_**Meus bolsos continuam a me dizer que vai chover**_

_**Ligo para minha casa, aquela casa**_

_**Então salto na noite, pois isso significa que é nosso**_

_**Continuamos a desaparecer disparados, pois nós arrasamos**_

_**É Cliente de Ouro, isso é nosso**_

_**Lil Mama, sei que você gosta de flores**_

_**Garota, Você bebe com tudo que tem direito e agita os clubes.)**_

Tayuya girou sobre o corpo parando em frente a ele virada de costas aos colegas. Pousou as mãos sobre os ombros dele e abaixou-se esfregando os corpos.

Droga, pensou, esta parte não havia sido ensaiada. A garota queria provocá-lo e chamar a atenção de todos ali presentes. Pelos olhares dos garotos, tinha certeza que esta havia conseguido.

Olhou para Temari que estava visivelmente irritada o que provocou uma certa curiosidade nele. Conseguiu perceber o olhar dela ir de Tayuya para ele e aproveitou este momento para cantar olhando-a nos olhos.

_**You spin my head right round, right round**_

_**When you go down, when you go down down**_

_**(Você faz minha cabeça girar, girar**_

_**Quando vai até o chão, até o chão)**_

A ruiva parou ao seu lado e dançou rebolando até o chão enquanto cantavam juntos.

_**You spin my head right round, right round**_

_**When you go down, when you go down down**_

_**(Você faz minha cabeça girar, girar**_

_**Quando vai até o chão, até o chão)**_

Aquilo a estava irritando apesar de não compreender bem o porquê, afinal qual era mesmo o motivo? Ah, sim, era a idiota da Tayuya que se achava a melhor dançarina e a mais gostosa como sempre. Já deveria ter se acostumado com as manias da ruiva de querer que todos estivessem sempre olhando para ela, mas aquela coreografia era pior do que tudo. Ela aproveitou a música e Shikamaru para fazer todos os populares se rastejarem por ela. Era notável as expressães de estranhesa no rosto bonito do garoto toda vez que ela fazia algum passo de dança mais ousado que provavelmente não havia sido ensaiado.

Bufou e voltou seu olhar novamente para o moreno. Às vezes parecia que este a olhava como se cantasse para ela, mas sabia que era somente coisa de sua cabeça.

Viu-o voltar a cantar enquanto Tayuya se esfregava e o levava a dança. Definitivamente Shikamaru dançava bem. Acompanhava os movimentos da idiota ruiva sem muito esforço e cantava ao mesmo tempo.

_**From the top of the pole I watch her go down**_

_**She got me throwin my money around**_

_**Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found**_

_**It's goin down down.**_

_**From the top of the pole I watch her go down**_

_**She got me throwin my money around**_

_**Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found**_

_**It's goin down down**_

_**(Lá de cima, eu a vejo descer até o chão**_

_**Ela gasta todo meu dinheiro por ai**_

_**Não há nada mais belo pra se encontrar**_

_**Está descendo, descendo.**_

_**Do topo do monte, eu assisto ela ir embora**_

_**Ela gasta todo meu dinheiro por ai**_

_**Não há nada mais belo pra se encontrar**_

_**Está descendo, descendo.)**_

O garoto parecia um verdadeiro rapper enquanto cantava e gesticulava. Deu para perceber que Shikamaru havia escolhido aquela música justamente pela falta de talentos vocais da ruiva, apesar de que ela estava se saindo muito bem neste quesito nas partes em que tinha que cantar.

Sorriu debochada e viu Tayuya a olhar com ódio, isso fez com que erguesse a sobrancelha em forma irônica. Se a garota queria ser mais ela também sabia ser, mas esperaria o momento oportuno.

_**Hey**_

_**Shawty must know I'm not playin**_

_**My money love her like a numba one fan**_

_**Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans**_

_**My Benjamin Franklins**_

_**A couple of grands, I got rubber bands**_

_**My paper planes makin a dance**_

_**Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing**_

_**Keep building castles that's made out of sand**_

_**(Hei**_

_**A gata deve saber que não estou brincando**_

_**Meu dinheiro a ama como se fosse seu fã número 1**_

_**Não olhe minha boca, deixe-a falar com meus fãs**_

_**Meu Benjamim Franklin**_

_**Muitos grandiosos, Eu tenho bandas grudentas**_

_**Meus esquemas fazem uma dança**_

_**Ficar sujo a noite toda, faz parte do meu esquema**_

_**Continuo construindo castelos que faço com areia)**_

O olhar de Temari o assustava e impressionava. Parecia que esta analisava cada passo de Tayuya e principalmente o analisava. Naquele momento podia sentir dentro de si um fogo de felicidade. Seria o indício de que precisava para saber se teria alguma chance com a loira?

Viu-a fitar a ruiva e soube naquele momento que as duas se odiavam. Talvez não fosse isso que ele esperava, mas a loira com certeza tinha uma certa rivalidade com Tayuya e usaria isso para tê-la.

_**She's amazing, the fire blazing**_

_**Hotter than ...**_

_**Girl won't you move a lil closer?**_

_**Time to get paid, it's maximum wage**_

_**That body belong on a poster**_

_**I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me**_

_**Like damn it I know you**_

_**You wanna show like a gun out of holster**_

_**Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper ..**_

_**(Ela é maravilhosa, O fogo está ardendo**_

_**Mais quente que isso**_

_**Garota, você não vai se rebola um pouco mais perto?**_

_**Hora de pagar a conta, o preço é caro demais**_

_**Aquele corpo estampa um cartaz**_

_**Estou numa loucura, meu botão está me dando tchau**_

_**Como uma porcaria, te conheço**_

_**Você quer me mostrar como uma arma fora do atirador**_

_**Me diga qualquer coisa, E serei sua ligação...)**_

_**You spin my head right round, right round**_

_**When you go down, when you go down down**_

_**(Você faz minha cabeça girar, girar**_

_**Quando vai até o chão, até o chão)**_

A ruiva dançava em torno dele de forma sexy e o olhava. Sorriu de canto e usou isso para provocar um certo ciúme da loira que tanto amava. Abaixou junto a garota e puxou de volta em uma coreografia ensaiada enquanto cantavam.

_**You spin my head right round, right round**_

_**When you go down, when you go down down**_

_**(Você faz minha cabeça girar, girar**_

_**Quando vai até o chão, até o chão)**_

Soltou-a como se fosse uma boneca e voltou cantando enquanto dançava.

_**From the top of the pole I watch her go down**_

_**She got me throwin my money around**_

_**Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found**_

_**It's goin down down**_

_**From the top of the pole I watch her go down**_

_**She got me throwin my money around**_

_**Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found**_

_**It's goin down down**_

_**(Do topo do monte, eu assisto ela ir embora**_

_**Ela gasta todo meu dinheiro por ai**_

_**Não há nada mais belo pra se encontrar**_

_**Está descendo, descendo.**_

_**Do topo do monte, eu assisto ela ir embora**_

_**Ela gasta todo meu dinheiro por ai**_

_**Não há nada mais belo pra se encontrar**_

_**Está descendo, descendo)**_

_Ele está me provocando?_, pensou enquanto o olhava dançar com Tayuya e depois voltar-se para os colegas fazendo passos de dança sincronizados a ruiva.

Sentiu vontade de rir, mas se conteve. Apesar de que a vontade terminou assim que viu a ruiva se aproximar por trás do garoto e pousar as mãos nos ombros largos.

Pela primeira vez reparou em Shikamaru, mas profundamente. Ele não era um esportista, então nao possuia os músculos bem trabalhados, mas com certeza não era magrelo e esquisito. Ele tinha o porte grande como o de Sasuke e Gaara, que eram os mais altos da turma de garotos bonitos da escola. Os cabelos eram diferentes e os traços do rosto eram marcantes. Os braços eram grandes e firmes como se o garoto levantasse algum tipo de peso, talvez fosse da estrutura dele mesmo. As pernas eram fortes e bem escondidas pelas calças, o traseiro era totalmente másculo, assim como as costas.

_Droga_, pensou. Não sabia mais como havia chegado naquele tipo de pensamento, mas agora não poderia mais olhar o amigo sem pensar em outras coisas.

_**I'm spendin my money**_

_**I'm out of control**_

_**Somebody help me**_

_**She's takin my bank roll.**_

_**But I'm king of the club**_

_**And I'm wearin the crown**_

_**Poppin these bottles**_

_**Touchin these models**_

_**Watchin they asses go down down**_

_**(Tô gastando meu dinheiro**_

_**Estou sem controle**_

_**Alguem me ajude**_

_**Ela vai falir o banco**_

_**Mas, sou o rei do Clube**_

_**E estou sentindo a mutidão**_

_**Tomando essas cervejas**_

_**Tocando nas modelos**_

_**Vendo aquelas bundas descendo)**_

_**You spin my head right round, right round**_

_**When you go down, when you go down down**_

_**(Você faz minha cabeça girar, girar**_

_**Quando vai até o chão, até o chão)**_

Sorriu ao ver o brilho do olhar da loira e não conseguiu resitir em provocar mais um pouco. Tayuya parecia estar a vontade dançando de forma sensual enquanto cantavam.

_**You spin my head right round, right round**_

_**When you go down, when you go down down**_

_**(Você faz minha cabeça girar, girar**_

_**Quando vai até o chão, até o chão)**_

Desceu até o chão com a garota a poucos centimetros de si e voltou parando de frente aos colegas que os olhavam sem piscar. Talvez impressionados pela maneira um tanto vulgar da apresentação, mas haviam se inspirado na música que de uma forma ou de outra falava de sentimentos. Um tanto quanto sórdido, mas era sentimento.

_**You spin my head right round, right round**_

_**When you go down, when you go down down**_

_**(Você faz minha cabeça girar, girar**_

_**Quando vai até o chão, até o chão)**_

Terminaram a musica posicionando-se no centro do palco enquanto Tayuya passava os braços em torno dele e escorava a cabeça em seu ombro.

Não pôde resitir em observar os outros enquanto Shikamaru e Tayuya se apresentavam. Algumas vezes o garoto que cantava olhava fixamente para alguem que assistia. Tentara ver quem seria, mas somente na metade da apresentação que reparou ser Temari. O mais interessante é que ela retribuia o olhar. Não com a mesma intensidade do moreno, mas era algo além do que admiração pelo talento.

Sorriu e não pôde evitar demonstrar certa empolgação afinal ali estava um possível casal que se gostava. A loira algumas vezes fazia careta, principalmente quando a ruiva em cima do palco se esfregava no garoto. Achou graça da musica escolhida pelos dois, mas definitivamente combinou com eles. Tayuya não era além do que uma líder de torcida oferecida, mas dançava divinamente [N/B: e vulgarmente!], isso era um fato. E Shikamaru era um garoto preguiçoso, mas muito esperto e tinha certeza que ele conquistaria a teimosa Temari.

Se remecheu na cadeira e olhou para Hinata e Tenten que estavam ao seu lado direito. Como sempre, Tenten ficava ao meio delas. Ambas sorriam animadas com a batida da música e achavam graça da coreografia.

Mais atras estavam Sasuke e Ino que pareciam desanimados ao seu ver, mas preferiu não fixar-se neles. Ainda doía ver Sasuke e saber que o amor que sentia por ele era impossível. Gaara, Neji e Naruto sentavam juntos mais afastados e a sua frente estavam Kin e Karin que sorriam maliciosas com a apresentação.

_Essas garotas não perdem uma oportunidade_, pensou revirando os olhos.

- Muito bem.

Escutou a voz grave do professor Asuma e voltou sua atenção para os professores. Kakashi sorria assim como sua madrinha Kurenai.

- Foram ótimos – falou Kakashi. – Usaram a inteligencia, já que utilizaram o melhor que cada um poderia fazer.

- Concordo – Kurenai falava admirada olhando para o professor de cabelos prateados.

Podia jurar que viu um certo olhar de irritação vinda de Asuma.

- Estejam preparados, pois temos que treinar muito para regionais – Asuma falou rapidamente. – Então, na proxima segunda feira vamos ter duas duplas se apresentando.

Observou-o remexer o saco e tirar dois papeis.

- As duplas serão: Karin e Kin, Naruto e Neji.

Ouvi um suspiro alto vindo de Naruto o que o fez achar que provavelmente este não ficar amuito feliz, o que era estranho já que ele faria a apresentação com um amigo.

- Então, para a quinta-feira da próxima semana serão Hinata, Tenten e Temari – Asuma continuou falando sem dar atenção para a cara de desanimo do loiro.

- Que legal – Hinata disse animada.

- É – Tenten parecia feliz e aliviada.

- Então, vamos aos ensaios – Kurenai sorriu batendo palmas.

Se levantaram para iniciarem o trabalho.

Geralmente quando terminava o ensaio sentia-se destruída como se um caminhão houvesse passado por cima de si. Respirou fundo e seguiu para a porta onde os colegas passavam indo embora. Se despediu das meninas e ficou esperando Gaara que falava algo com Neji.

Assim que este se distanciou, ele veio até ela.

- Oi, gata – Gaara sorria travesso.

- Oi foguinho – disse marota para provocá-la.

- Então, aonde vamos? – o ruivo perguntou.

- Não pensei nisso – colocou um dedo perto dos lábios, pensando. – Você tem alguma ideia brilhante?

- Sim – sorria maroto.

- Então...?

- O que acha de irmos a um dos camarins? [N/B: ham, pensei umas coisinhas "pecaminosas" com isso]

- Pode ser, acho que não iremos ser interrompidos lá – falou achando a ideia realmente boa.

- É isso aí – sorriu Gaara enquanto passava a mão sobre os seus ombros.

Caminharam em silencio até o primeiro camarim e entraram. Observou o ruivo fechar a porta enquanto sentava-se no sofá de três lugares ali presente. Viu-o sentar ao seu lado e o silêncio permaneceu por algum tempo. Não sabia bem o porquê não conseguia falar, mas alguem teria que começar aquele diálogo.

- Eu... – murmurou sem pensar.

- Você...? – Gaara a olhava fixamente o que a fez enrrubescer.

- Eu não sei como começar – disse rindo nervosa.

- Pois eu também não – o ruivo falou ainda a olhando.

- É estranho – disse sorrindo e admirando o sorriso do ruivo.

- Sim, mas mesmo assim gosto disso.

Sentia as palavras sinceras do garoto e não resistiu em dar-lhe um beijo. Não foi nada grandioso apenas um roçar de labios.

- Adoro isso também – escutou-o falar de olhos fechados.

- Gaara – chamou-o e viu-o abrir os lindos olhos verdes.

- Oi.

- O que está acontecendo com a gente? – perguntou diretamente sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Eu me faço a mesma pergunta.

- Hum – disse sentindo-se um pouco triste pois esperava que o ruivo pudesse ajuda-la naquele assunto.

- Mas gostaria de descubrir junto a você – Gaara continuou fazendo-a suspirar.

- Eu não se é o certo – disse por fim virando o rosto para o outro lado sentindo-se envergonhada.

- Por quê?

- Por que amo outro garoto – disse ainda sem encará-lo.

Os proximos segundos foram silenciosos, o que a fez voltar sua atenção ao ruivo. Viu nos olhos dele tristeza e ao mesmo tempo entendimento. Não conseguia compreender.

- Eu também amo outra garota, Sakura.

Aquilo a pegou desprevenida e sua expressão era de incredubilidade.

- Então por que não está com ela? – perguntou docemente.

- Por que ela já está com outro e não sente o mesmo por mim – suspirou alto o ruivo após falar.

- Entendo – disse baixando a cabeça e podendo entender a dor dele.

- E você? Por que não se declara para o garoto que ama?

- Por que meu amor é impossível - sorriu tristemente. – Aqueles amores de novela que tudo conspira contra nós mesmos.

- Entendo.

Escutou o murmurio dele e soriu ainda mais.

- Mas estou superando – disse olhando-o nos olhos.

- Ah, é?

Viu-o sorrir malicioso.

- Sim – sorriu ainda mais. – Com você - mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa. – Você acha que podemos seguir assim?

- Tenho certeza que sim – Gaara falava sorrindo de canto. – Afinal, temos que seguir em frente e você, Sah, é perfeita para isso.

Sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e sorriu sem jeito.

- Você me deixa encabulada – baixou o olhar para o chão.

- E você me deixa louco.

A boca do garoto estava perto de sua orelha o que lhe causou um arrepio.

- Gaara – murmurou fechando os olhos se deliciando com aquela sensação.

Sentiu-o morder sua orelha e então voltou seu rosto para ele, sendo surpreendida por um beijo carinhoso e profundo.

Ambos queriam esquecer e por que não juntos? Sorriu com o pensamento e lembrou-se de Sasuke, mas fez questão de mandar aquela imagem para longe.

Separaram-se e sorriram um para o outro.

- Vamos sempre ser sinceros que com certeza nosso relacionamento será bom – Gaara disse sorrindo de canto.

- Sim – concordou acariciando o rosto jovem do garoto com ambas as mãos.

- Você é linda – ele dizia enquanto levava as mãos para a cintura dela.

- Você também – sussurrou sentindo ser deitada sobre o sofá e estremeceu ao sentir Gaara pousar em cima de si.

Beijaram-se novamente e fez um grande esforço para não pensar em um certo moreno.

_Ahhhhhhh obrigada pelos reviews passados! Fiquei feliz que a maioria de vocês adorou o relacionamento com o ruivinho lindo do Gaara. XD_

_Espero que não tenham ficado zangados comigo já que demorou para postar este capitulo, mas com o feriado e tals a vida ficou um pouco mais agitada._

_Suahsuahsuhasuhaushhas_

_Entao o que acharamd este capitulo? Eu mereço muitos reviews? Sim? Por favor! _

_Bjaum ^^_


	31. Chapter 31

Descobertas

Entrou no carro vermelho do namorado fechando a porta com mais força do que gostaria. O silêncio entre eles era grande, na verdade não tinha vontade de falar nada. Sua mente só pensava em Gaara e Sakura juntos.

- Quer quebrar a porta?

Escutou a voz grossa de Sasuke repreendendo-a por ter batido a porta com força. Olhou-o seriamente e voltou-se novamente para frente.

- Eu não estou bem – disse rígida.

- Ah, isso eu perceb – Sasuke retrucou também de mau humor.

Ótimo, pensou, o moreno também parecia irritado com algo. A possibilidade dos dois ficarem felizes juntos naquele dia era mínima.

- Acho melhor eu ir para casa – falou olhando-o e recebendo o olhar negro de volta.

- Eu a levo.

- Nenhum de nós está bem hoje, então acabaríamos brigando – continuou.

- É verdade.

A voz de Sasuke soou grossa nos seus ouvidos. Recusou-se a olhá-lo enquanto este dava a partida no carro e eles saiam rumo a sua casa. A única coisa que queria era tomar um banho, vestir um pijama e ir para cama. Estava cansada e triste, extremamente melancólica.

- Eu queria saber se você falará com Sakura – a voz de Sasuke estava irritada, mas o tom era baixo.

- Sobre Gaara? – perguntou enquanto arrumava os cabelos loiros.

- Sim – resmungou o moreno e depois bufou.

- Não sei se devo – murmurou.

- Ela é sua amiga e você sabe que Gaara tem tendência a trair garotas, dispensá-las facilmente...

- É, Sasuke, eu sei – disse séria olhando-o enquanto este se concentrava na direção. – Mas não posso fazê-la separar-se dele.

- Mas tente – o Uchiha foi frio.

- Não entendo por que se preocupa tanto – bufou cruzando os braços. – Eu estou preocupada com ela, mas não sei bem o que fazer.

- Pense, Ino!

Escutou-o praticamente gritar e se encolheu no banco. Agora além de estar cansada estava com uma dor de cabeça do "cão". Viu-o encostar o carro na frente de sua casa e desligar o motor. Olhou-o de frente com a expressão fechada.

- Olha, Sasuke, irei sim falar com minha amiga, mas, sinceramente, não entendo o porquê estar tão preocupado.

- Estou apenas com _pena_ da Haruno.

A voz do moreno era firme, mas baixa e aquilo a fez estranhar.

- Certo – murmurou. – Até amanhã.

Deu um pequeno selinho no namorado percebendo que este não fez esforço para aprofundar o beijo, sinal de que as coisas não andavam tão bem assim.

Suspirou e desceu do carro vendo-o partir logo em seguida.

Entrou em casa e ignorou a mãe que olhava algo na televisão. Subiu direto para o quarto atirando-se na cama. Olhou o teto e pensou em como andava a sua vida nos últimos tempos. Tivera um pequeno romance com Gaara e terminara tudo por causa de sua paixão por Sasuke, mas agora o ruivo estava com sua melhor amiga e aquilo lhe dava muita raiva e preocupação.

- Estou com ciúmes – disse para si mesma, sorrindo sem graça. – E dos dois.

Riu-se ainda mais.

Levantou e tirou a roupa, indo em seguida para o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Lembrava-se de toda sua infância e adolescência com a amiga rosada e como esta era antes de começar a desabroxar. Mas também lembrava-se de Gaara e como ele fora carinhoso com ela no dia que Deidara a atacara. Nos momentos que brigava com ele, até o dia em que se beijaram.

_ Com posso esquecê-lo?_, pensou tristemente.

Sakura era sua amiga e confiava nela, e sabia que esse sentimento era recíproco. Sentia ciúmes por ela ter se encantado pelo ruivo e não dito nada, mas sabia que ficaria triste ao ouví-la falar algo assim do garoto.

- Que droga – murmurou.

Tinha namorado e era apaixonada por ele, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de pensar em Gaara. _Afina,l o que está acontecendo comigo?_

Suas lágrimas se misturaram com a água do chuveiro.

Chegou na escola bem antes do horário, queria muito falar com as amigas e sabia que aquele seria o melhor momento. Avistou ao longe Hinata que parecia pensativa, provavelmente pensando em um garoto loiro que não a merecia. Aproximou-se e sorriu cutucando a morena que usava o uniforme novo.

- Bom dia – falou sorrindo.

- Ah, olá, Tenten – Hinata olhou para o lado e pôde ver Neji e Naruto conversando.

- Você não consegue deixar de pensar no loiro, não é? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não – murmurou a morena tristemente. – Assim como você não consegue deixar de pensar em Neji.

- Fala sério, Hinata – olhou-a fingindo-se de forte como sempre fazia. – Já passei por esta fase...

- Não minta, Ten – olhou nos olhos azuis claríssimos da amiga e podia ver ali a verdade. – Eu vejo e sinto o que você está passando.

- Mas não vou mais chorar, Hina - disse firme, com um leve toque de indiferença.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que deixará de amá-lo.

- É – disse olhando para baixo. – Mas continuarei me esforçando.

Olhou-a novamente sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso encorajador da amiga.

- Olá.

Lá estava a amiga rosada com um sorriso bobo e tímido brincando no rosto.

- Nossa, até parece que viu um passarinho verde – murmurou. – Não! São olhos verdes! – riu alto ao ver Sakura corar.

- Tenten! – Hinata brincou.

- Na verdade, só estou feliz e bem disposta hoje – Sakura falava enquanto revirava os olhos.

- E espero que isso seja por causa do meu irmão.

Neste momento chegavam Ino e Temari, que falara sorrindo.

- Bom dia – disse Tenten para as duas loiras, percendo que Ino estava com a expressão fechada.

- Aconteceu algo, Ino? – Sakura perguntou preocupada, mas a expressão de Ino somente piorou.

- Na verdade, tem sim algo errado – Ino falou irritada.

- Mas o que...? – Hinata tentou falar mas foi cortada por Ino.

- Você estava com Gaara e não falou nada para nós? – a loira estava visivelmente irritada.

- Calma, Ino - disse séria.

- Não – a loira prosseguiu. – Achei que fóssemos amigas.

- E somos, Ino – Sakura falou apressada. – Só não deu tempo, foi tudo muito rápido e... – deixou a frase morrer no ar.

- E o que? – dizia nervosamente a loira. – Você não iria nos contar, não é verdade?

- Não, claro que iria, só que achei que não era prudente eu falar algo sem antes falar com Gaara – a rosada se enrolava com as palavras, nervosa.

- Ino, chega! – repreendeu a loira, mas esta continuava ignorando.

- Então, você falaria se o ruivo _deixasse_ – murmurou a loira.

- Não, eu falaria sim, mas avisaria ele – Sakura parecia querer chorar. – Eu só... Isso nunca havia acontecido comigo, você sabe!

- Sim, eu sei – Ino falou baixando o olhar.

- Vocês precisam se acalmar – Hinata disse calmamente.

- É, eu achei que hoje fofocariamos sobre o namoro de Gaara e Sakura. Não ficaríamos cobrando a rosada – Temari falou séria olhando para Ino.

- Bem, eu sinceramete queria saber os detalhes, mas esta história de namoro acabou por me pegar desprevinida – disse bobamente. – Caramba, Sah você está namorando com Gaara! – sorriu, o que fez as outras rirem, menos Ino, que continuava séria.

- Este é meu medo – falava a loira. – Você sabe onde está se enfiando, Sakura?

- Ino, eu e Gaara estamos bem e não tem o porquê para não estarmos juntos – a rosada falava nervosamente.

- Eu sei – Ino disse tristemente. – Só não quero que sofra [N/B: aham, Cláudia, senta lá].

- Meu irmão também não é um monstro, Ino – Temari estava meio revoltada e se as coisas não se acalmassem, ficariam feias.

- Olha só, acho que a Sakura tem todo o direito de ser feliz. Talvez Gaara não seja "o cara" no quesito namoro, mas ele pode ter mudado. E não esqueçam que nós estaremos sempre por perto para defender a Sakura – sorriu amigavelmente para a rosada que retribuiu.

- Obrigada, Ten – Sakura falava sorrindo docemente.

- Estaremos sempre com você e se ele fizer algo serei a primeira a arrancar as partes íntimas dele – Temari disse entredentes.

- E eu farei questão de colocar as "coisinhas" dele na sopa – Ino prosseguiu, entrando na brincadeira. Agora ela parecia mais calma – Nunca poderia deixar alguem lhe fazer mal.

- Oh, garotas – Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Nós nos protegeremos – Hinata falou séria. – Sempre!

- É, você me ajudou e eu a ajudarei – falou séria alisando disfarçadamente a barriga por baixo da camiseta.

- Ah, eu faria isto quantas vezes fossem necessárias – sorriu Sakura.

- Eu sei – sorriu amigavelmente. – Vocês são as madrinhas mais lindas que existem na face da terra e meu bebê será muito mimado...

- Com certeza – Temari disse sorridente.

O sinal da aula tocou e elas saíram andando rumo à sala de aula.

Estava na casa da amiga morena, esperando Tayuya chegar. Estava animada e queria muito falar com as outras sobre suas "ideias" sobre o que andava acontecendo com certas alunas da escola.

- Tayuya acabou de chegar – Kin falou entrando na sala acompanhada da ruiva.

- Olá – sorriu amigavelmente para a outra.

- Oi, Karin, o que está acontecendo? – perguntava a ruiva. – Achei que vocês duas iriam ensaiar para a apresentação hoje.

- E iremos – disse séria. – Mas só depois.

- Hum – murmurou desconfiada.

- É que a Karin tem alguns fatos para comentar conosco, Tay.

- O que seria? – a ruiva perguntou impaciente.

- Acalme-se, Tay –falou rapidamente.

- Vocês não acham estranho o que anda acontecendo com alguns alunos de nossa sala? – começou sorrindo.

- Bem, andei reparando em alguns fatos, sim – Kin falou séria.

- Eu também – Tayuya comentou. – Até mesmo o Shika me recusou.

- Ele o quê? – perguntou interessada.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu: eu fui toda gostosa para o ensaio na casa dele e dei em cima, mas ele recusou na hora – a amiga estava de cabeça baixa e não conseguiu identificar se a garota estava triste ou decepcionada consigo mesma.

- Então as coisas se encaixam melhor.

- Ele me disse que gostava de outra!

Tayuya prosseguiu olhando para frente fixamente.

- E esta _outra_ é a Temari – falou olhando para as amigas.

- Como? – Kin perguntou.

- Eu, na verdade, não tenho certeza, mas o vi olhando-a varias vezes na sala de aula e na apresentação também – continuou sorrindo. – Nossa, como eu não pude ver isso antes?

Sorriu alto achando graça daquele casal.

- Eles são muito estranhos juntos – Kin fez cara de nojo. – Mas se merecem, eu acho.

- Não – Tayuya falou . – Não irei perder o Shikamaru para a Temari.

- Já era, queridinha – Kin disse revirando os olhos.

- Você pode tentar, mas se ele não quis nem sexo com você acho dificil conseguir ter outra coisa – falou seriamente.

- Droga - resmungou.

- Parte para outra – Kin disse seriamente. – Tem muitos gatos desponíveis e menos problemáticos, além de valerem mais a pena.

- Eu dúvido – Tayuya prosseguiu.

- Tem sim – afirmou olhando a amiga nos olhos. – Desde que não seja Sasuke...

- Ou Neji – falou rapidamente Kin.

- Ah, este é outro que está agindo estranho – murmurou mordendo o dedo indicador.

- Como assim? – Kin falou séria.

- Desde quando você não está mais com ele? – perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, eu e ele demos um tempo ou algo do tipo – Kin falou séria. – A gente não está mais com tempo de se ver. Vocês sabem como o Neji é compromissado e...

- Não enrola, Kin – Tayuya falou indignada. – Há quanto tempo você e o Neji não transam?

- É isso aí que eu quero saber – falou olhando da amiga ruiva para a morena que parecia triste.

- Há algumas semanas – Kin fez um pequeno beiço de choro.

- Ah, nada de choro, gata – repreendeu-a. – Eu sabia que havia algo estranho.

- Mas isso é obvio. Desde aquela festa que Tenten pegou vocês na cama, é que o moreno ficou mais frio e distante – Tayuya falou olhando para a amiga morena.

- Você mesma falou isso, lembra? – disse séria olhando para a morena. – Eu peguei ele olhando na direção da prima algumas vezes – falou dando de ombros.

- Mas isso não faz sentido – Kin disse séria.

- Ao menos que ele goste da prima – Tayuya ria debochando da outra.

- O que? – Kin falou irritada.

- Não faz sentido, eles se criaram juntos. Apesar de que o ciúmes dele pela prima é evidente e ela mudou a forma de se vestir nos últimos dias – falou pensativa.

- Humpf! – Kin parecia frustrada.

- Esse é outro fato – murmurou Tayuya. – As garotas mudaram a forma de agir e se vestir. Aquelas ridículas sem graça – murmurou venenosa.

- Sim – falou entredentes.

- O pior é que Sakura está fazendo sucesso, tanto que até mesmo o Gaara se encantou – Kin sorria.

- E o Sasuke também – Tayuya sorria maliciosa. – Eu vi os olhares dele para ela quando esta estava destraída.

- Cala a boca, Tayuya! – falou rígida e irritada. – O Sasuke é meu!

- Claro, apesar de que ele continua namorando a Ino, mesmo você indo para cama com ele há algum tempo – a ruiva falava debochada.

- Convenhamos que estamos de mau a pior com esses garotos – Kin falou séria.

- Sim – estava irritada com os fatos, mas o que a amiga morena disse era sério, fazia sentido. – Mas tenho uma desconfiança.

- Ah, é? Qual? – perguntou Kin.

- Acho que tem algo com Tenten – disse séria.

- Como assim? – a ruiva perguntou.

- Simples. Ela vestia roupas justas, derepente muda para largas. Depois as outras parecem estar o tempo todo protegendo-a – falava lembrando-se das cenas que a fizeram ficar desconfiada.

- É verdade – Kin disse empolgada. – As outras estão sempre em volta dela. O que será que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei – Tayuya falou seria.

- Mas vamos ficar atentas e descobrir – sorriu malvadamente.

- Sim.

Olhou as amigas e soube que apartir daquele momento ficariam com os ouvidos mais apurados.

Assistia a televisão desanimada, afinal estava sozinha novamente. A mãe, como sempre, estava trabalhando e nos últimos dias mal conseguira dizer um "olá". Ainda não pôde avisá-la que estava namorando e muito menos pudera convidar Gaara para conhecer sua casa e sua mãe. Ele também não comentara nada sobre ser apresentada a família dele. Pelo que sabia, Gaara não se dava bem com o pai, pelo menos foi o que Temari falou.

- Aff - bufou alto escutando o som que saiu de seus lábios.

Desligou a televisão pelo simples fato de não estar olhando o programa que passava. Jogou as pernas para fora do sofá onde estivera deitada e subiu as escadas rumo a seu quarto.

Pegou o violão e procurou um caderno para fazer anotações. Pegou o primeiro que achou e seu lápis rosa escuro. Correu para os fundos da casa para sentar no jardim. Sentiu o sol forte assim que cruzou a soleira da porta, mas não se importou, afinal o lugar que sentaria tinha sombra.

Arrumou o short curto e justo que usava, além de ajeitar a camiseta cheia de desenhos animados. Sorriu colocando sobre o colo o violão. Dedilhou algumas notas e afinou-o apenas ouvindo.

Abriu o caderno em uma página qualquer e começou a trabalhar. Ficou assim por um bom tempo, mas nem notou o sol descer no céu azul. Estava concentrada em fazer algo que prestasse, mas era mais difícil do que imaginava.

_Preciso de ajuda_, pensou tristemente.

- Sakura!

Escutou a voz da mãe vinda de dentro da casa. Levantou-se recolhendo suas coisas e entrou. Encontrou-a na sala ainda vestida de branco.

- Olá, mamãe – sorriu e beijou o rosto da mais velha.

- Olá, querida. Como está?

- Bem - sorriu.

- Hum, estava tocando?

Pôde ver o olhar curioso da mãe.

- Sim, na verdade estou querendo escrever – suspirou. – Mas é muito difícil.

- Hum – Hana sorriu para a filha. – Por que não pede ajuda de alguém que sabe fazer isso?

- Ah, mãe, sei lá, ainda não conheço alguem que faça isso – deu de ombros. – Acho que deixarei isso de lado, por enquanto.

- Se você quer assim – a mulher ajeitou o coque alto que tinha feito nos cabelos. – O que acha de arrumarmos tudo e fazermos uma janta gostosa hoje?

- Hum, seria bom – sorriu animada com a possibilidade de ter um momento com a mãe.

- Ótimo. Então eu irei tomar banho e você arruma suas coisas.

- Está bem.

Subiram as escadas juntas, mas a mulher entrou no quarto enquanto ela ia para o seu. Arrumou o violão no seu devido lugar e largou o caderno na mochila. Penteou os longos cabelos que estavam soltos e prendeu-os em um longo rabo de cavalo alto.

Desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha esperar a mãe. Olhou o ambiente e achou melhor iniciar a janta. Pegou alguns tomates e picou-os, colocando em uma vasilha. Lavou algumas folhas de alface e juntou-as na vasilha. Temperou e sorriu ao ver a bela salada.

- Já começou sem mim?

Olhou para a mãe que entrava na cozinha usando um pijama de verão.

- Apenas a salada – se desculpou.

- Ótimo. O que faremos?

- Não sei, a ideia foi sua - sorriu apontando para a mulher.

- O que acha de uma lentilha?

- Seria ótimo - sorriu.

- Enquanto isso, você me conta as novidades.

Ambas cortavam legumes enquanto conversavam. Estava pensando em uma maneira de falar para a mãe que tinha um namorado.

- Então você e o garoto da casa ao lado estão se dando bem?

Olhou alarmada para a mulher, mas esta prestava atenção na panela a sua frente.

- Ah, sim, eu acho – falou voltando a cortar os legumes.

- A mãe dele gostou muito de você – sorria Hana.

- A senhora Mikoto é muito gentil – disse.

- Sim, ela é.

- Eu tenho uma novidade – falou direta.

- Qual?

- Bem, eu estou... – mordeu o labio e encarou a mãe que a olhava com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Estou namorando.

O silêncio da parte da mãe e o olhar incrédulo não ajudaram a diminuir o nervosismo que sentia.

- O que? – Hana praticamente gritou.

- Bem, aconteceu e nós estamos nos dando bem. Ele é muito amável e simpático, além de ser super popular e cantar no clube - falava rapidamente, sem dar chance para a mãe comentar.

- Mas assim do nada? – a morena parecia brava.

- Bem, não necessariamente - sorriu sem graça.

- Oh, Deus, minha menininha está crescendo e _namorando_ – deu ênfase na última palavra, sorrindo muito.

- Você não está brava? – olhava-a incrédula.

- Não – sorria Hana. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso aconteceria.

Viu a mulher largar o que fazia e vir ao seu encontro.

- Seu pai ficaria louco da vida, mas eu não - sorria sincera. – Estou feliz por você, querida.

- Mãe... – disse sorrindo amavelmente para a progenitora.

- Você o ama?

- Eu... – pensou um pouco e baixou a cabeça para responder. – Não, na verdade, não.

- Mas...

- Ainda, pelo menos – cortou a mãe. – Ele é maravilhoso e gosto muito dele, principalmente de estar com ele – suspirou. – Mas ainda não o amo.

- Entendo - sorriu Hana. – O amor vem com o tempo.

- Sim - disse convicta de que o amor era algo fora do normal e totalmente maluco, já que não conseguia deixar de amar Sasuke apesar de ser errado.

- O amor deixa a gente louca – sorria Hana fechando os olhos. – Nos deixa fora do chão e fazemos um monte de coisas erradas.

- E isso é um grande problema – afirmou olhando fixamente para a progenitora.

- Não necessariamente.

- Como assim?

- Às vezes fazer coisas erradas em nome do amor é certo – sorria Hana.

- Mas isso pode machucar outras pessoas – falou tristemente.

- Mas se você não fazer, irá machucar outras pessoas do mesmo jeito, incluindo a si mesma.

- Hum - achou aquilo verdade, afinal ela sofria assim como Sasuke sofria. Do jeito dele, é claro, mas sofria.

- Mas vamos deixar de pensar em coisas tristes, sim?

- Claro.

Voltaram a cozinhar, mas as palavras da mãe não saiam de sua cabeça.

Os dias estavam passando rápido e podia sentir seu bebê cada vez mais dentro de si. O médico havia lhe dito na última consulta que teve no dia anterior que naquele momento em diante a barriga cresceria muito rápido. Fora que o bebê começaria a chutar.

Sorriu com esta possibilidade e viu os olhos da mãe se iluminarem ao seu lado com aquela frase do médico. Fizera um ultrasom e a sua progenitora ficara ao seu lado o tempo todo. Havia recusado saber o sexo do bebê. Queria uma surpresa.

- Hei, Tenten, está aí? – acordou de suas recordações e olhou para Temari que sorria para ela.

- Está viajando? – Ino sorriu também.

Por incrível que pareça, elas estavam sentadas juntas esperando a apresentação de Karin e Kin.

- Pois é – disse encabulada. – Estava pensando no que o médico disse ontem.

- Ah é, você tinha consulta – Sakura falou. – Como foi?

- Tudo bem – sorriu alisando disfarçadamente o ventre.

- Que bom – Hinata que estava ao seu lado tocou-a no braço em um carinho.

- Conto melhor para vocês outro dia – disse ao reparar que Tayuya estava olhando-as e não queria que esta descobrisse.

Sakura olhou naquela direção e confirmou entendendo.

- Hum, certo - murmurou Ino sem compreender.

Ficou olhando ao redor o ambiente e parou ao deparar-se com os olhos claros de Neji na sua direção. Encarou-o sem poder desviar de imediato. Sentiu o coração acelerar, mas logo recobrou a conciência e fugiu daqueles olhos. Não poderia cair em tentação [N/B: vai rezar, Ten. Funciona].

- Olha, vai começar - murmurou Temari. – Quero só ver esta apresentação.

- Eu também – falou Ino sorrindo debochada.

- Que maldade – falou Hinata baixinho.

Concordava com as loiras, mas não falaria isso em voz alta.

Observou Sakura que estava a seu lado olhando para a direção dos garotos e primeiramente achou que esta olhava Gaara. Mas mudou de opinião ao ver que Sasuke correspondia ao olhar. Achou aquele ato estranho e cutucou Sakura para que esta parasse antes que alguém notasse. Resolveu não falar nada, afinal podia ser apenas uma coincidência.

- Sim – Sakura falou olhando-a sorridente.

- Para de secar seu namorado, quer terminar com o corpo gostoso dele? – disse brincando.

- Oh, não.

Viu-a ficar vermelha e achou graça.

Olhava para a amiga ao seu lado avaliando-a. Ambas estavam vestidas para a apresentação, mas queria estar mais bonita e com certeza estava.

Sorriu de canto animada, afinal também tinha a melhor voz.

- O que acha, Karin? – a amiga morena perguntava, enquanto passava a mão pela blusa verde musgo e a calça preta, ambas justas ao corpo curvelíneo.

- Está ótima – sorriu, pois a amiga estava bonita, mas ela estava divina.

- Estou nervosa - sorriu sem graça a morena, enquanto calçava a bota de salto e bico fino.

- Não sei por que. Nós já fizemos isso tantas vezes - ajeitou o cabelo que estava solto e totalmente liso.

- Eu sei, mas hoje quero impressionar certo alguém - sorriu animada batendo palmas.

Sorriu com a amiga e fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, pois também queria impressionar Sasuke assim como Kin a Neji. Ajeitou o vestido justíssimo e muito curto de couro que terminava com alguns paetês, dando um ar moderno. Por baixo usava um mini short preto para ficar menos vulgar na hora da dança, já que fariam passos que exigiriam mobilidade. Seria chato, caso aparecesse a sua langerie e o professor também não ficaria muito feliz, apesar dela não se importar com isso.

- Está na hora, meninas - professor Asuma estava na porta do camariam chamando-as.

Calçou o sapato de salto muito alto na cor vermelha e saiu rumo ao palco, seguida da amiga morena.

- Concentre-se, Kin, e faça tudo conforme ensaiamos – disse séria olhando para a garota, que estremeceu levemente e depois sorriu perversa.

- Pode deixar, não deixarei nada dar errado, afinal dançarei para o meu amor.

- Oh, sim - deu de ombros para o exagero da morena.

Subiram as escadas e se ajeitaram nas posições para o incio da apresentação. Se concentrou e sorriu vendo as cortinas começarem a abrir. Foi mais a frente, dançando sensualmente e começando a cantar sendo acompanhada pela coreografia de Kin.

[N/B: .com/watch?v=eoicCh652Bo]

_**Hoy quiero gritarlo**_

_**Me sobran las palabras**_

_**Hoy llego el tiempo de liberar mis sentimientos**_

_**(Hoje eu quero gritar**_

_**Me sobram palavras**_

_**Hoje chegou a hora de libertar meus sentimentos)**_

Dançavam sensualmente fazendo passos de dança. Foram as duas para frente, cantando juntas enquando desciam até o chão e subiam levantando a perna direita.

_**Arma letal, te quiero amar, cumplicidad esta noche**_

_**Dejame entrar sin preguntar**_

_**Ser tu mitad esta noche**_

_**(Alma letal, quero amar você, cumplicidade esta noite**_

_**Me deixa entrar sem pedir**_

_**Ser sua metade hoje à noite)**_

Rodaram sincronizadas e deram um tapinha com as mãos antes de inicar a coreografia complicada do refrão em que elas se doavam e cantavam unidas, nunca deixando de lado a sensualidade que queriam demonstrar.

_**Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable**_

_**Quiero pero no puedo**_

_**Resistir a este sentimiento**_

_**Sólo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo**_

_**Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable**_

_**(É que não se apaixonar por você, é inevitável**_

_**Eu quero mas não posso**_

_**Resistir a este sentimento**_

_**Só penso em destribuir meus desejos sobre seu corpo**_

_**É que não se apaixonar por você, é inevitável)**_

Sorriu e olhou fixamente para o moreno, sentado junto aos outros garotos. Sabia que entenderia que estava dançando para ele, principalmente pelo sorrisinho de canto que este estava na face.

Observou a amiga ir para a frente cantar e aproveitou o momento para dançar ainda mais para seu homem.

_**Hoy debo quedarme muy lejos de tus labios**_

_**Si estas tan cerca**_

_**No controlo esto que siento**_

_**(Hoje eu devo ficar longe dos seus lábios**_

_**Se você está tão perto**_

_**Não controlo isso que sinto)**_

Sorriu no final quando se juntou a Kin para cantarem juntas. Ambas passavam as mãos pelo corpo enquanto abaixavam sensualmente e abriam as pernas no chão ainda apoiadas sobre os calcanhares. Depois se erguiam sorrindo e cantando maliciosamente.

_**Arma letal, te quiero amar**_

_**Un beso basta esta noche**_

_**Dejame entrar, nadie sabrá,**_

_**Hay que soñar esta noche**_

_**(Alma letal, quero te amar**_

_**Onde você estava esta noite**_

_**Me deixa entrar, ninguém saberá**_

_**Tem que sonhar esta noite)**_

Sorriram cúmplices e continuaram com a coreográfia, enquanto cantavam sensualmente.

_**Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable**_

_**Quiero pero no puedo**_

_**Resistir a este sentimiento**_

_**Sólo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo**_

_**Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable**_

_**(É que não se apaixonar por você, é inevitável**_

_**Eu quero mas não posso**_

_**Resistir a este sentimento**_

_**Só penso em destribuir meus desejos sobre seu corpo**_

_**É que não se apaixonar por você, é inevitável)**_

Parou em frente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de começar a cantar.

_**Tu boca dice ven, tus besos dicen ven**_

_**Tus ojos me derriten, baby**_

_**Tus manos dicen ven, tu cuerpo dice ven**_

_**Tus brazos son peligro, baby**_

_**(Acaricie bem, seus beijos dizem vem**_

_**Seus olhos me derretem**_

_**Suas mãos dizem vem, seu corpo diz vem**_

_**Seus braços são perigo, baby)**_

Passou as mãos pelo corpo escutando a voz de Kin cantando como em um eco de voz.

_**Inevitable **_

_**(Inevitável)**_

Cantavam juntas em sincronia enquanto dançavam. Sabia que Kin olhava para Neji do mesmo jeito que ela olhava para Sasuke. A intenção era deixá-los com segundas inteções e loucos por estar com elas.

Sorriu maliciosa e piscou o olho para o moreno vendo-o enrrijecer na cadeira visivelmente excitado.

_Ah, amo te deixar assim_, pensou sorrindo ainda mais.

_**Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable**_

_**Quiero pero no puedo**_

_**Resistir a este sentimiento**_

_**Sólo pienso en dibujar mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo**_

_**Es que no enamorarme de ti, es inevitable**_

_**(É que não se apaixonar por você, é inevitável**_

_**Eu quero mas não posso**_

_**Resistir a este sentimento**_

_**Só penso em destribuir meus desejos sobre seu corpo**_

_**É que não se apaixonar por você, é inevitável)**_

Estava em choque, ou melhor apavorada, como elas conseguiam dançar tão vulgarmente na frente de outras pessoas?

Olhou para as amigas que pareciam estar com o mesmo dilema na cabeça. Chegou a achar engraçada a boca aberta de Tenten e os olhos arregalados de Sakura. Temari e Ino pareciam acostumadas aquelas características das outras líderes.

Os garotos estavam com sorrisos na cara e expressão maliciosa.

- Deus – disse baixinho, mas foi escutada pelas amigas que a olharam.

- Se acostumem, garotas, elas são sempre assim – Temari falou dando de ombros.

Observou Ino revirar os olhos depois de dar uma olhada nos garotos.

- Eles só faltam babar, eca – a loira comentou sorrindo.

- Eu trago um babador da próxima vez – falou Tenten revirando os olhos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos soltos.

- Nem os professores ficaram apavorados com esta apresentação – comentou olhando para os três mestres sentados mais a frente.

- Ah, o Asuma deve ter os alertado sobre esta hipotese, Hina – Ino deu de ombros.

- Que bom, a próxima vez nos alertem também – Sakura parecia mais recuperada.

- Concordo - disse fazendo sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Garotas, vão se trocar – Asuma falou alto para as duas que ainda estavam com as roupas da apresentação quando elas pararam de cantar.

- Sim – Karin falou manhosa enqaunto se retirava com Kin ao seu lado.

- Professor – gritou Tayuya que estava sentada um pouco atrás.

Olhou-a e a viu sorrir para o professor.

- Posso ir ajudá-las?

- Sim, pode ir - Asuma respondeu.

Achou aquilo estranho, principalmente pelo fato de Tayuya ter jogado um olhar maldosa na direção onde estavam sentadas.

_Isso não cheira bem_, pensou.

Ajeitava a roupa que usara na apresentação em uma bolsa grande e prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Vestia agora o uniforme de líder, já que depois do clube iria treinar alguns novos passos com as outras meninas.

- Olá, garotas – observou Tayuya entrar sorrindo. – Vocês foram ótimas.

- Ah, obrigada – Kin falou animada. – Você viu a cara dos garotos?

- Ah, se vi – sorriu a ruiva maliciosamente. – Também vi a expressão das garotas.

- É? – perguntou chegando perto de onde estavam as duas amigas. – E como elas estavam?

- Surpresas e raivosas – sorria Tayuya debochada. – Elas ficaram com inveja, tenho certeza.

- Ótimo - sorriu vitoriosa.

- Ah, meu dia está ótimo depois desta noticia! – exclamou Kin animadamente.

- Mas tenho algumas informações novíssimas – sorria maldosa a ruiva.

- O que? – perguntou encarando-a.

- Eu escutei parte da conversa das mocréias – falava a ruiva rindo maldosa.

- Fala logo! – falou firmemente.

- Calma, Karin! – falou brava.

- Fala! – Kin quase gritou, brava pela demora da amiga.

- Escutei Tenten falando que teve que ir ao médico, uma consulta periódica, pelo que deu para entender - a garota falava séria.

- Que estranho - a morena comentou.

_Uma consulta periódica_, pensou. _O que está acontecendo com a Tenten?_

- Será que ela está doente? – Tayuya falou séria. – Coitada.

- Coitada nada – falou séria. – Se ela estivesse doente, não viria a aula.

Ficou pensativa por algum tempo.

- Certo, ficar aqui queimando os neorônios [N/B: os que vocês não têm?] tambem não vai ajudar - resmungou e viu as amigas bufarem derrotadas. – Continuaremos observando e escutando, mais cedo ou mais tarde elas irão dar um passo em falso.

- Daí a gente pega elas - sorriu maldosamente a morena.

Sorriram uma para as outras animadas.

A aula definitivamente poderia estar melhor, mas sua mente estava em todos os lugares, menos no que o professor Jiraya falava.

Suspirou alto, chamando a atenção de Tenten que me olhou com cara de sono e sorriu discretamente, revirando os olhos e apontando para o professor.

Sorriu em resposta e visualizou Sakura do outro lado da sala. Ela parecia entediada também, apesar de ser uma das melhores alunas da sala. Teve vontade de rir alto quando a viu bater o lápis incessantemente no caderno e olhar para o relógio que ficava a cima do quadro.

O sinal soou alto e levantou em um pulo. Chamou com as mãos as amigas para que estas viessem até ela.

- Que aula chata! – murmurou Temari que estava levemente descabelada.

- Como você sabe? – Ino sorria maldosamente. – Você dormiu durante os três primeiros períodos.

Soltou uma gargalhada que estava presa desde o início da aula, o que fez as garotas rirem junto.

- Nossa, essa sua risada foi contagiante – Sakura falou animada.

- O que faremos neste final de semana? – Tenten perguntou enquanto recolocava a pequena presilia no cabelo solto.

- Eu pensei em assistir um filme no cinema – Temari falava enquanto prendia novamente o cabelo em um rabo.

- Ah, seria ótimo – disse animada. – Faz tempo que não vou ao cinema...

- Então está decidido – Ino falou sorrindo e batendo palmas.

- Hum – murmurou Sakura.- Só acho chato a questão dos garotos.

- Ah, não, isso tem que ser programa de garotas - murmurou Temari. – Nada de homens por favor.

Observou a amiga rosada sacudir a cabeça em negativo enquanto sorria.

- Está certo – Sakura falou. – Avisarei ao Gaara.

- E eu ao Sasuke – Ino concordava.

- Bem, eu tenho que desmarcar o jantar com o Kiba – falou enquanto tocava os dedos indicadores timidamente.

Sentiu todos os olhares das garotas sobre si e ficou vermelha.

- Falavam de mim?

Virou-se rapidamente e na porta da sala estava o moreno sorrindo para elas.

- Oh, Kiba, sim, nós estavamos falando de você - sorria Temari maliciosa.

- Vamos para o pátio, antes que termine o intervalo – Ino falou já se dirigindo para a porta onde o garoto estava parado.

Observou as garotas seguirem a loira e então esolveu fazer o mesmo. Quando passou pelo moreno sorriu amigavelmente recebendo um sorriso grande e animado de volta. Percebeu que Lee estava junto dele assim como Shikamaru e Chouji.

Se juntou as meninas que a esperavam perto de uma mesa no patio.

- Então, o que falavam de mim?

Kiba estava parado ao seu lado e Lee ao lado de Tenten, que estava meio incomodada pelo olhar grande do garoto sobre ela. Os outros garotos estavam mais afastados agora, com Naruto junto e conversavam animadamente.

- Ah, é que nós vamos ao cinema sábado a noite – Temari falava animada. – E pensamos que você não se incomodaria em deixar o jantar com a Hina para outro dia.

- Hum.

Percebeu que o garoto parecia meio desanimado.

- Oh, desculpe, Kiba – falou tímida tocando-o no ombro. – Prometo sair com você qualquer outro dia para compensar.

- Está bem – ele sorria para ela. – Fica para segunda, então.

- Sim. Está ótimo – confirmou.

- Então nos encontraremos no shopping? – Tenten perguntou sorrindo docemente. – Nós poderiamos comer algo antes do filme.

- Seria ótimo – Sakura falou sorrindo.

Estavam todas animadas e os garotos sorriam animados juntos, afinal eram amigos.

- Onde pensa que vai sem mim?

Gaara chegou na roda rodeando com os braços a cintura de Sakura e beijou-a na bochecha.

- Oi, Gaara – sorriu a rosada. – Nós vamos ao cimema amanhã.

- Só as garotas, irmãozinho – Temari completou.

- Que ótimo, isso é sinal de que teremos a noite livre também – Sasuke chegou e passou o braço pelos ombros de Ino.

- Hei, também não é para farrear – resmungou Ino visivelmente incomodada.

Sorriu pelo ciúmes dos garotos.

- O que faremos amanhã a noite? – Naruto falava enquanto chegava acompanhado de Chouji e Shikamaru.

- Ainda não sabemos – Neji estava ao lado de Tenten e esta dera um passo para o lado ficando ainda mais proxima de Lee que sorriu satisfeito.

Tenten estava meio encolhida e puxava a camiseta para baixo ligeiramente preocupada. Não poderia deixar a amiga ali naquele estado de medo. Pôde perceber que Sakura pensava o mesmo, devido a expressão assustada que olhava a amiga grávida.

Olhou para os lados e encontrou o olhar azul de Naruto sobre si. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e fechou os olhos pensando. Não poderia se permitir pensar no loiro agora, tinha que ajudar a amiga.

Abriu os olhos e viu-o com uma expressão de desentendimento como se tivesse percebido que estava alarmada.

- Ah, eu preciso ir ao banheiro – Sakura falou rapidamente sorrindo amarelo enquanto se afastava de Gaara que a olhava com a cara franzida.

- Eu também - falou rapidamente e sentiu os olhos do loiro e do moreno cairem sobre si. – Vamos, Tenten?

Olhou a amiga que suspirou e afirmou com a cabeça. Então sairam andando rapidamente entrando no prédio e seguindo o corredor para os banheiros.

- Meu Deus! – Sakura exclamou mais tranquila.

- Quem tem que falar isso sou eu – Tenten falou tristemente.

- Eu podia jurar que você infartaria se ficasse perto de Neji por mais alguns segundos – falou suspirando.

- Eu também – a rosada olhava para elas.

Entraram no banheiro e Tenten se escorou sobre a pia.

- Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

- Sim, só um pouco enjoada – Tenten estava branca.

- Acho que você precisa se acalmar – Sakura estava ao lado de Tenten passando a mão pelas costas da morena em um ato de apoio.

- Sim - respirou devagar a morena.

- Calma, nós estamos com você – sorriu vendo através do espelho os olhos brilhantes da amiga grávida que a encarava da mesma forma.

- Por que ele faz isso comigo? – Tenten perguntou triste.

- Ele não pensa muito – murmurou em resposta.

- E ele não sabe do seu estado também, Ten – a rosada falou amigavelmente.

- Fico tão confusa – soluçou triste a morena.

- Se acalme, você tem que pensar na outra pessoinha, agora – falou sem pensar e acariciou a barriga da amiga.

- Sim – Tenten respirou profundamente e sorriu abraçando as amigas. – Obrigada, não sei o que faria sem vocês.

- E nós, o que faríamos sem você? – disse sorrindo.

Kin estava parada do lado de fora da porta do banheiro sorrindo maldosa. Então estas garotas realmente escondiam algo e pelo visto era bombante. Ainda bem que resolvera seguí-las ao ver que estavam se dirigindo para o banheiro mais escondido da escola, aquele que poucos vão.

_Qual será o estado da Tenten? "O que faríamos sem você?"_ Pensou e sorriu arregalando os olhos negros visivelmente assustada, mas feliz.

Não poderia esperar para contar as outras, teria que ser naquele momento.

Saiu apressada pelos corredores em busca das amigas.

_Oeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Obrigada pelos reviews super motivadores do capitulo anterior. Serio mesmo fiquei feliz que estejam gostando, mesmo que no momento os casais ainda estejam com muitos problemas de relacionamento. Não se preocupem pois no final é SasuSaku e GaaIno ok? Muitos ficaram meio sem jeito de perguntar isso diretamente, mas é o que vai acontecer, porem até lá tem muita agua para rolar._

_Suahsuahsuhasuhaushuahsuhas_

_Obrigada as dicas de musicas, colocarei junto as outras que já me deram e pode apostar que escutarei cada uma dela e se achar legal em algum capitulo ela fará parte. ;p_

_Beijoes super grandes para vocês leitores que fazem desta escritora loka mais feliz. _


	32. Chapter 32

Grávida

Esperava pacientemente a rosada do lado de fora da sala. Havia dado o sinal de termino da aula há poucos segundos e como já estava preparado para sair correu para fora. Só então percebeu que a namorada ainda estava lá dentro.

Bufou alto chamando a atenção dos alunos que ainda saiam pela porta da sala.

- E aí, Gaara? Parece estar empolgado.

Olhou para o amigo Shikamaru, que sorria ironico.

- Hum.

Deu de ombros sorrindo de canto em pensar que poderia levar a rosada embora e então fazer algo empolgante. Mas tinha a irmã.

Suspirou alto.

- O que aconteceu? – Shikamaru perguntou amigavelmente. – Você parecia ter se animado com algo e agora voltou ao mal humor – o moreno ria alto.

- Estava pensando umas coisas, mas não vou poder fazer – resmungou e olhou para o amigo que sorria. A ideia surgiu rapidamente em sua mente o que o fez sorrir de canto.

- O que foi? – Shikamaru olhava-o com medo. – Seu olhar é de pura maldade – apontava para ele.

- Bem eu queria ficar um tempo com minha namorada, sabe?

- Hum.

- Mas tenho minha irmã e deveria levá-la embora – sorriu e deu um tapinha no braço do amigo.

- A problemática? – suspirou o mais alto. – O que quer que eu faça exatamente, Gaara?

- Leve-a embora para mim? – sorriu. – É algo realmente simples. Você está de carro, certo?

- Sim, estou – falava o moreno.

- Ótimo – sorriu e olhou para a porta de onde Sakura e Temari saiam sorridentes.

- Tema, meu amor... – falou indo até elas e abraçando Sakura pelos ombros. – Hoje levarei Sakura embora.

- Mas e eu? – Temari perguntou olhando o casal.

- Não precisa, Gaara – Sakura disse sorrindo docemente o que fez seu coração acelerar.

- O Shika vai te levar, Temari - sorriu para a irmã. - Ele disse que não se importava – piscou para o moreno que estava parado ao lado da loira.

- Está bem – Temari sorriu para ele e depois para o moreno. – Vamos? – ela fazia sinal para Shikamaru.

- Sim – este murmurou em resposta, mas tinha certeza que havia um sorriso tímido nos lábios dele.

- Até mais – falou alto vendo os dois se afastarem, então voltou sua atenção na namorada que sorria para ele. – O que foi?

- Você percebeu o que eu percebi? – a rosada sorria para ele e segurava firmemente a mochila.

- Depende – falou olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela rolou os olhos verdes e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- O Shikamaru e a Tema estavão felizes demais... - sorria brincalhona.

- O que quer dizer? – falou levemente alarmado.

- Bem, acho que um novo casal se aproxima – sorria a garota divertida.

- Ah, não mesmo – pôs-se a caminhar para tentar impedir os outros dois, mas foi segurado pelo braço da namorada.

- Oh, Gaara, você é tão ciumento - sorria Sakura olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não sou, não – disse firmemente retribuindo o olhar.

Observou-a se aproximar e tocar o seu rosto com a mão desocupada.

- Você é um fofo – ela sorria ainda mais.

- Que coisa mais _gay_ – disse sentindo a respiração da garota tocar-lhe a pele.

O desejo de beijá-la veio como um raio e não resistiu tomando-a em um roçar de lábios, para depois aprofundar aquele momento.

Caminhava ao lado do moreno sentindo-se uma anã, apesar de ser a segunda mais alta entre as amigas. Shikamaru era um homem realmente alto e de porte forte, apesar de não aparentar ter muitos músculos trabalhados, devido a falta de atividade fisica. Riu consigo mesma ao lembrar como o garoto era preguiçoso.

Sorriu timidamente e olhou-o de canto.

O rosto dele era másculo, o cabelo um charme. Os ombros se destacavam por debaixo da camiseta da escola e o peito era largo. Viu-o olhá-la e desviou rapidamente a atenção para a frente.

Sentiu o rosto corar e suspirou, afinal nunca agira desta maneira e ainda por cima ficara corada.

- Você está bem?

Ouviu-o perguntar e voltou seus olhos para o garoto enquanto andavam pelo estacionamento.

- Sim - sorriu sem graça. – Apenas estava pensando – disse por fim.

- Em que? – o garoto parecia curioso.

- No por que de você ter aceito me levar embora – sorriu amigavelmente. – Não precisava fazer isso.

- Sim, não precisava - repetiu. – Mas quero fazê-lo.

Viu-o parar diante de um carro verde escuro e olhá-la nos olhos. Não pôde falar nada, afinal o garoto fazia aquilo por que queria, não por ter medo do seu irmão ou se sentir obrigado obrigado.

O garoto abriu a porta para ela e em resposta ao cavalheirismo sorriu. Entrou no carro vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

- Obrigada – falou olhando para a bolsa em suas mãos.

- Não precisa agradecer, Tema, faria isso sempre se pudesse.

Assustou-se com as palavras do moreno e olhou-o de imediato. Estava corada, podia ter certeza e o garoto a olhava com as orbes castanhas brilhantes de modo que nunca vira em um homem antes.

Mordeu o lábio nervosa e enrrolou a alça da bolsa nas mãos, mas não desviou o olhar.

- Você me deixou encabulada – falou sorrindo docemente.

- Percebi – sorria o moreno. – Acho que é a primeira vez em anos que a vejo corar.

- Ah – soltou um grunhido de vergonha e tapou o rosto com as mãos. Praguejou-se por estar sendo tão idiota na frente do moreno.

Escutou a risada alta do moreno e sentiu-o retirar suas mãos do rosto.

Os olhos castanhos estavam pertos demais e a respiração acelerou. Nunca foi uma garota de vergonhas e acanhamentos, estava se sentindo igual à Hinata ou à Sakura.

Sorriu de canto com os pensamentos e decidiu-se por tomar uma atitude, afinal queria aquilo mais do que podia imaginar.

Largou a bolsa e passou as mãos pelo rosto do garoto que ainda permaneciam a encarando com um sorriso de canto.

- Você é lindo – falou sem pensar, sentido-o passar as mãos pelo seu rosto em um ato de carinho, assim como ela fazia.

- Você é muito mais do que linda, Temari.

Agora podia ler um pouco do que aparecia naqueles olhos escuros. Ele a desejava, mas aquele brilho diferente ainda estava ali.

Aproximou o rosto e tocou com os lábios os dele. Pode sentir o garoto estremecer, o que deixou-a satisfeita. Ela também sentia arrepios e vontades, algo novo. O garoto segurou sua cintura e a nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

_Não quero que isso pare. Não tão cedo_, pensava feliz.

Escutou o som de uma buzina e depois o sorriso da mãe no andar inferior. Achou estranho alguém vir a visitar elas sem avisar antes, mas não ligou muito para este fato. Continuou se arrumando para sair com as amigas.

O som de batidas na porta a fizeram olhar na direção, onde observou a mãe e a madrinha sorrindo cumplices.

- Olá! – sorriu largando a escova de cabelo e indo abraçar Kurenai.

- Como está, querida? – Kurenai sorria amigavelmente para ela.

- Ótima – sorriu largamente. – Irei sair hoje.

- É, eu sei – falava a outra.

- Hum – olhou para a mãe que balançou os ombros sorrindo.

- Ela me ameaçou – Hana erguia as mãos em defesa.

As três sorriram.

- Estava pensando se não queria sair um pouco antes e passear comigo e Hana antes de se encontrar com suas amigas no shopping – Kurenai passou o braço pelo da amiga mais velha e olhou para a afilhada.

- Podia ser. Já estou pronta mesmo – sorriu animadamente. – Aonde vamos?

- Surpresa! – Hana exclamou olhando-a.

- Vocês vão aprontar – disse com um sorriso brincando no rosto .

- Não – Hana e Kurenai falaram juntas rapidamente, o que só fez parecer um problema.

- Então vamos? – Hana falou sorrindo de canto.

- Vocês vão ter que me dizer para onde estamos indo.

Falava enquanto seguia a mãe e a madrinha para fora de casa. Apenas pegara uma bolsa de lado onde levava a carteira e mais alguns itens femininos necessários.

- Ah, você não vai se arrepender – Kurenai sorria amigavelmente enquanto caminhava.

- Fala sério – disse meio emburrada.

Entraram no carro da madrinha e foram andando pelas ruas. Ficou em silêncio em protesto durante todo o caminho, mas as duas mulheres tagarelavam feito condenadas e cantavam as músicas que tocavam na radio.

- Então, o namoro é serio?

Estava olhando destraída pela janela quando escutou a pergunta de Kurenai feita para ela.

- Oh... – olhou para as duas mulheres. – Sim – balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

- Espero que saiba o que faz, Sakura. – Kurenai continuou.

- Eu sei, sim - sorriu brincalhona pelo tom de preocupação da madrinha. – Ah, madrinha... – murmurou sorrindo e beijando-a no rosto.

- Ei, garota, tu ainda vai fazer sua madrinha bater o carro! – Hana a repreendeu.

- Ok. Foi mal – sorriu ainda mais. – Não se preocupem com Gaara, ele é um ótimo garoto e estou feliz.

- Eu percebi, mas mesmo assim... – Kurenai preferiu não terminar.

- Eu sei da péssima reputação que ele sempre teve, mas sinto que ele está diferente – disse dando de ombros. – Talvez ele só não teve a chance antes.

- Entendo – Kurenai sorriu olhando-a pelo espelho retrovisor. – Ele é lindo [N/B: quem concorda com a tia Kurenai levanta a mão o/]

- Madrinha! – sorriram as três juntas.

- Na verdade, Hana... – Kurenai olhou para a outra mulher no banco da frente sorrindo maliciosamente – ...ele é um "pão".

-Oh, meu Deus, quando começam a falar estar girias antigas é sinal de que a coisa vai ficar pior! – exclamava dramática.

As outras sorriram juntas da atuação da rosada.

- Chegamos – Hana falou apontando para o lado da rua para onde iam.

Olhou pela janela observando o enorme salão de beleza.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem compreender.

- Vamos fazer uma horinha feminina – sorriu Hana. – Sua madrinha marcou horario para nós.

- Mas eu não preciso de nada – falou decidida.

- Ah, você precisa, sim – Kurenai sorria. – Eu estive olhando você ultimamente, com esse cabelão lindo e solto.

- E...? – perguntou.

- V ocê irá fazer um penteado bem legal! – exclamou a madrinha empolgada.

- Ah, eu gosto do meu cabelo exatamente assim – afirmou.

- O seu cabelo é lindo, Sah, mas vamos combinar que está sem corte – Hana sorria. – Até eu vou cortar o meu...

- Não acredito – falou passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos. – Não sei se tenho coragem.

- Iremos fazer você ter – Kurenai sorriu.

- E depois que ver o resultado irá nos agradecer.

- Ah, eu espero.

Estava apavorada. Gostava das longas madeixas e tinha receio em cortá-las, mas sabia que precisava de um cortezinho. _Talvez não seja tão mal assim_, pensou enquanto entrava no lugar acompanhada das outras duas mulheres.

Estavam sentadas no restaurante do shopping onde haviam combinado de se encontrar. Só faltava a amiga rosada para fazerem o pedido de algo para comer e, sinceramente, podia ouvir e sentir os gritos de fome do se bebê.

- Acho que não aguentarei por muito tempo – resmungou.

- Ah, deixa de drama, gata! – Temari sorriu ao seu lado passando as mãos pela barriga arredondada escondida pela bata.

- Mas é estranho a Sakura se atrasar tanto – resmungou Ino levemente preocupada.

- Também acho – Hinata olhava para os lados procurando-a em meio as pessoas.

- Talvez tenha acontecido algo – falou sentindo o seu interior protestar. – Melhor não pensar desta maneira... – se repreendeu.

- Concordo – Temari balançava a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. – Ela deve estar chegando.

- Sim – murmuraram algumas outras.

Por alguns minutos, sua mente vagou para outros lugares e outros problemas. A imagem de Neji veio-lhe a mente e instantaneamente pensou no filho que esperava. Teria que falar com o moreno algum dia, mas não conseguia ter forças para o ato. Pelo menos precisava avisá-lo de seu estado, mesmo não querendo que este se intrometesse em sua vida, principalmente na vida do bebê. Andara conversando com os pais e eles concordaram finalmente em não ir atrás de Neji. Então ela ainda tinha outra opção, sair da escola. Os pais relutariam e exigiriam outra solução, mas não conseguia pensar em nada melhor. Não aguentaria ser rejeitada mais um vez pelo moreno e a sua gravidez necessitava de cuidados. Não podia se exaltar ou estressar demais, qualquer coisa poderia trazer problemas sérios para ela e a criança. Ficando na escola, só aumentava a probabilidade de ter problemas.

Suspirou alto e olhou para o outro lado, ainda alheia à conversa das amigas. Então viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa estava olhando para todos os lados como se procurasse alguém. Tinha certeza que já vira aquela garota antes, mas esta estava de costas.

- Gente – falou sem desviar a atenção da garota.

A garota virou-se na direção delas e sorriu, então pode ver o rosto de Sakura.

- O que foi? – Ino falou.

- Olha a Sakura – disse apontando na direção da rosada. Não conseguia fechar a boca, afinal onde fora parar todo o cabelo da garota?

- Deus. É a Sakura? – Temari perguntou enquanto todas olhavam a rosada chegar até elas.

- Acho que sim – murmurou Ino.

- Olá, garotas – sorriu a rosada enquanto sentava-se. – Desculpem o atraso, mas minha mãe e minha madrinha resolveram me levar para o salão e... – ela gesticulava para as madeixas. – O que foi?

- Eu não sei bem o que dizer. Estou chocada – falou sorrindo em meio as palavras.

- Está tão ruim assim? – perguntou a outra passando as mãos pelos cabelos cabelos repicados, com o comprimento um pouco abaixo dos ombros e depois pela franja colocada de lado em sua testa.

- Não! – falaram juntas as outras o que as fez sorrir.

- Esta ótimo – Ino disse animada.

- Sim, sim. Esse cabelo novo ficou muito bem em você – Temari sorria olhando e passando as mãos pelos cabelos da Sah.

- Ah, eu também achei lindo – Hinata concordou.

- Sou sincera... Adorei o seu cabelo – falou sorrindo animada para a amiga. – Quase não te reconheci, acredita?

- Ah, eu também não me reconheci quando me vi no espelho – a rosada falava sorrindo timidamente. – Achei muito moderno...

- E daí? – Ino perguntou gesticulando com as mãos.

- Bem, coisas modernas não combinam muito comigo... – falava a rosada mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ah, fica quieta Sakura! – Ino reclamou. – Você é que acha isso.

- É, você ficou maravilhosa! – Temari sorria. – Se meus cabelos fossem lisos como os seus, eu faria o mesmo corte.

- Obrigada, meninas - sorria a rosada. – Estava me sentindo um ET.

Sorriram alto.

Ouviu o ronco alto do seu estomago e olhou para as amigas que a encaravam com sorriso nos lábios.

- Estou com muita fome e, se vocês não se lembram, como por dois agora – disse sem graça por que o barulho foi alto.

Todas riram novamente a ponto da Temari quase chorar.

- Vamos chamar o garçom – Ino levantou a mão e um atendente veio até elas.

Os pedidos foram variados, mas ela quis o maior prato de panquecas que tinha. Estava com muita vontade de comer panquecas.

- Então, o Shikamaru te levou direitinho para casa ontem, Tema? – Sakura perguntou com um sorriso malicioso para a loira.

Olhou para as amigas achando estranho aquele fato. Temari geralmente ia embora com o irmão ou com o motorista.

- Oh, sim.

Achou aquilo mais estranho ainda, afinal a loira estava corada.

- Oh, Deus, você está corada? – Ino perguntou alto apontando para a outra.

- Não! – Temari sacudia a cabeça rapidamente.

- Está sim – Hinata sorria.

- É igual a Hina quando vê o Naruto – falou rindo das amigas.

- Ah... – Hinata ficou sem fala.

Sorriu da amiga que ficou vermelha, acompanhando a loira.

- Pode contar – Ino exigiu.

- Sakura! – Temari olhava para a amiga rosada que sorria animada, visivelmente curiosa.

- Eu sabia que iria rolar algo e até comentei com o Gaara – falava Sakura.

- Você falou isso para meu irmão? – Temari estava pálida e assustada.

- Sim, por quê? – a rosada olhava com indiferença.

- Oh Deus! – falou sem pensar, afinal Gaara era ciumento. – O Shika vai morrer?

- Não sem antes namorar mais um pouco com a Tema – Ino sorria debochada.

- Ah, fala sério, vocês, hein? – Temari resmungava.

- Ficou ou não ficou? – Ino perguntou.

- Sim – Temari olhava para a mesa a sua frente.

- Uh – sorriu. – E como foi? – estava curiosa agora.

- Muito bom! – Temari sorria provavelmente lembrando os momentos.

- Nossa! – Ino bateu palmas animada. – E o preguiçoso faz algo que presta?

- Cale a boca, Ino – Temari murmurou . – Nós só demos uns beijos, entendeu? Sua pervertida.

Escutou a risada alta da loira e sorriu timidamente, vendo que as outras garotas faziam o mesmo.

- Mas foi bom – Sakura falou sorrindo.

- Sim – Temari revirou os olhos.

- E vocês estão juntos? – Hinata tinha os olhos brilhantes.

- Ah, não – Temari pare cia nervosa.

- Por quê? – perguntou para a loira.

- Nós não falamos sobre isso – Temari sorria tristemente. – Depois ele só me levou embora e...

- E...? – perguntou.

- E ele me deu um beijo de despedida – falou a loira olhando para as mãos.

- Oh – Hinata parecia triste, mas sorria tentando não passar o fato para as outras.

- Eu mato o Shikamaru! – urrou Ino irritada.

- Ah, não, Ino – murmurou Temari.

- Ninguém faz isso com uma amiga minha – Ino estava irritada mesmo, deduziu.

- Homens – disse revirando os olhos.

- Quem eles pensam que são? – Sakura falava brava. - Eu achei que o Shika gostasse de você... – falava a rosada sem pensar.

- Sabe que eu também? – Hinata falava timidamente.

- Como? – Temari perguntou.

- Algumas vezes eu também vi o garoto a olhando – disse sorrindo e piscando o olho para a loira.

- Será? – Temari parecia perguntar para si mesma.

- Eu acho – disse sincera. – Mas homens são imprevisíveis – deu de ombros.

- Ah, isso é verdade – Ino confirmou. – Tem que confiar desconfiando. Se é que me entendem.

- Sim – murmurou em resposta.

- Mas você gosta dele? – Hinata olhava para a loira.

- Eu não sei – a loira parecia confusa.

- A melhor coisa que tem que fazer então é deixar rolar – Ino falou sorrindo.

- Sim, sim – confirmou Sakura.

- Ah, as comidas – disse dirigindo-se ao garçom que chegara carregando os pedidos.

Naquele momento percebeu que a conversa sobre o possivel relacionamento Shika e Tema estava encerrado. Pelo menos por enquanto, mas sentia que aqueles dois ainda teriam muito o que conversar.

Começou a comer suas paquecas, sentindo-se feliz por finalmente saciar o seu desejo. Tocou com uma das mãos o ventre e sorriu pensando que o bebê também estava feliz.

Acordou sentindo algo estranho, como se um grande problema fosse acontecer. Foi até o banheiro fazer sua higiene e tentou o maximo não prestar atenção na suas ideias malucas.

Colocou o uniforme e arrumou a mochila, penteou os cabelos deixando-os meio desalinhados. Sorriu ao perceber o resultado. Seria a primeira vez que Gaara a veria com o novo cabelo.

_Será que ele vai gostar?_

Deu de ombros e abriu a janela deixando o sol entrar no quarto. Observou a janela a frente da sua que estava fechada e imaginou o que Sasuke estaria fazendo naquele momento. Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, se recriminando por pensar no moreno logo após pensar em Gaara.

_Como posso agir assim?_

Virou as costas para a janela e sua tentação do outro lado e pegou a mochila saindo do quarto. Desceu as escadas e observou a mãe fazendo torradas.

- Bom dia – sorriu vendo a morena prensar pão com queijo.

- Olá, querida, dormiu bem?

- Sim, otima – sorriu enquanto pegava uma torrada e mordia um pedaço. – Gaara virá me buscar hoje.

- Hum, então você o apresentará para mim? – Hana estava com os olhos brilhantes de animação.

- Pode ser... Sei lá – deu de ombros. – Não falei com Gaara sobre isso. Talvez ele não queira.

- Hum – a mulher ficou visivelmente triste.

- Ah, mãe – disse sorrindo para a outra que retribuiu com um sorriso forçado.

Ficou triste pela mãe, mas realmente não tinha falado disto com o ruivo. Eles estavam no início do relacionamento e não queria assustá-lo ou intimidá-lo. Estavam apenas aproveitando os momentos juntos e para ela estava ótimo, afinal não conhecia os pais dele, assim como ele não conhecia a sua mãe.

- Uma hora vou ter que conhecê-lo – murmurou Hana tristemente.

Olhou-a e preferiu não falar nada. Escutou o som da campanhia o que achou estranho, afinal quem seria aquele horário?

- Quem será? – perguntou em voz alta.

Viu a mãe sorrir e levantar a sobrancelha.

- Deve ser seu namorado, Sah.

- Não – disse achando estranho. – Não escutei a buzina do carro.

- Talvez ele queira me conhecer – Hana, sorridente, foi fazer mais torradas.

Caminhou até a porta, escutando batidas desta vez. Abriu-a e sorriu ao ver o ruivo, visivelmente nervoso. Não podia acreditar que ele estava ali, pronto para entrar.

- Oi, Gaara - disse meio bobamente, afinal não esperava esta reação do ruivo.

- Oi – ele respondeu aproximando-se e beijando delicadamente seus lábios, em um selinho rapido. – O que aconteçeu com seu cabelo?

- Ah, entre – deu espaço para o garoto passar e viu-o olhar para ela avaliativamente, e depois sorrir. – Obra de minha mãe e da minha madrinha... Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, tá? – sorriu. – Eu estava tomando café, quer me acompanhar?

- Sim – Gaara respondeu sério. – A propósito, está linda.

- Está nervoso com algo? – perguntou aproximando-se dele e beijando sua bochecha.

- Eu? Não. Por que estaria?

Sorriu alto e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o nos lábios.

- Você fica ainda mais lindo nervoso – disse em um sussurro, próxima aos lábios dele.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio, e já disse que não estou nervoso.

- Ah, que bom, por que minha mãe está na cozinha nos esperando - Sorriu afastando-se dele, mas sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Hum.

- Vêm – puxou-o pela mão até a cozinha onde encontrou a mãe sentada, tomando café em uma xícara branca com flores.

- Oi – Hana falou sorrindo docemente.

- Olá, senhora Haruno – Gaara falava nervoso.

- Este é Gaara – apontava o garoto ao seu lado. – E esta é minha mãe, Hana – disse sorrindo para o ruivo.

- Senta e coma conosco – Hana sorria indicando a cadeira vazia ao lado dela.

- Obrigado – o ruivo respondeu a olhando de canto e se sentando no lugar indicado.

Sorriu, sentou-se ao lado dele e voltou a comer a torrada.

- Coma – disse sorrindo e ele pegou uma torrada comendo-a devagar.

Revirou os olhos e sorriu para a mãe.

- Você pode vir aqui sempre que quiser – Hana falava sorrindo docemente. – E pode comer a vontade, não precisa ficar acanhado.

- Sim, senhora Haruno, fico grato.

- Ah, me chame de Hana – soltou uma gargalhada a mais velha. – Quem me chama de Haruno é o pessoal do hospital.

- Sim – riu forçado.

- Você vai fazer faculdade no próximo ano? – Hana perguntava, enquanto comia um mamão.

- Sim – disse o ruivo. – Mas ainda penso no que realmente quero. Estou em dúvidas.

- Eu sei como é isso – murmurou a morena. – Já a Sakura sabia o que fazer desde menininha.

- É? – Gaara olhou-a curioso. – O que quer fazer, Sakura?

- Medicina – sorriu abertamente. – Puxei o lado de minha mãe.

- Mas é a cara do pai – falou a mulher.

- Não, ela tem alguns traços seus também... – sorria o ruivo para a mulher.

Sentiu-o mais relaxado e a conversa fluiu sem problemas. Terminaram de comer e foram para a escola no carro prata de Gaara. O garoto sorria em meio a conversa.

- Nossa, você ficou linda assim, Sakura.

- Obra da minha mãe e de Kurenai – sorriu tímida.

- Elas têm bom gosto.

- Minha mãe não é tão mal assim, não é? - sorriu vendo-o desviar brevemente os olhos para ela.

- Sua mãe é legal – o garoto sorriu.

- E só de pensar que você estava todo nervosinho – sorriu vendo-o bufar. – E não adianta negar – soltou uma gargalhada alta.

Observou o garoto estacionar em uma das vagas da escola e virar-se para ela.

- Você é irritante, sabia? – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Naquele momento lembrou-se de Sasuke e seu coração falhou uma batida.

- Sakura? – Gaara a chamava com uma expressão assustada na face.

_Quanto tempo será que ficara distraída?_

- Você está bem?

Olhou-o nos olhos e sentiu as mãos do ruivo na sua face secando suas lágrimas que nem havia percebido que caiam.

Sacudiu a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

- Desculpa, eu estava apenas brincando – o ruivo falava nervoso. – Não queria te deixar triste...

- Não foi você. Eu... – não conseguiu terminar por causa de um soluço.

- Oh Deus Sakura!

Sentiu os braços de Gaara em volta de si e retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu não queria, mas foi impossível não lembrar dele, Gaara – sussurrou no pescoço dele, sabendo que este saberia quem era "ele".

- Vem cá – disse o ruivo puxando-a e sentando-a em seu colo.

Permaneceu ali, quieta, até a dor no coração aliviar e poder olhar novamente nos olhos do namorado. Podia sentir as mãos do garoto passando nas suas costas em um ato de carinho. Com a outra, ele brincava com seus novos cabelos, e sentia que aquele ato era tranquilizante.

- Obrigada – murmurou contra o peito dele onde escorava o rosto.

- Não gosto de vê-la triste – o ruivo dizia enquanto apoiava a cabeça sobre a dela. – Você não merece ficar assim, eu poderia dar uma surra "nele" se quiser.

- Você é o melhor namorado que se pode ter – disse afastando o rosto e olhando-o nos olhos depois de rir levemente e murmurar um "não". – Quero amá-lo, Gaara, mas está tão dificil...

- Eu sei – sorriu ele. – Também quero amá-la, Sakura. Aos poucos nós iremos nos apaixonar e tudo ficará bem.

-Sim – sorriu vendo-o sorrir otimista. – Queria ter podido amá-lo primeiro antes do...

Preferiu deixar a frase morrer.

- Não precisa me dizer quem é, se não quer.

- Eu ainda não posso – olhou-o e mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa.

- Compreendo. Só que preciso de algo em troca desta compreensão...

- Ah, é? – sorriu marota.

- Sim.

- Hum, acho que vi um sorriso malicioso nesses seu labios - falou fazendo troça.

- Pois eu tenho certeza.

- Ah, seu pervertido.

Gaara a tomou em um beijo quente e acolhedor. Era sempre assim com ele. O ruivo tinha o dom de acalmá-la com os lábios e levá-la às nuvens, mas não era como Sasuke. Talvez um dia pararia de compará-los e neste dia amaria ruivo e não o moreno.

Separou sua boca da dele mordendo-o levemente. Observou-o estremecer e sorriu em resposta.

- Você beija muito bem – Gaara falava ainda tonto pelo beijo.

- Você também – murmurou, preparando-se para mais um beijo.

Desta vez foi ela quem iniciou o ato. Não conseguia resistir àquele calor acolhedor do ruivo. Mas desta vez foi um pouco diferente das outras, afinal o garoto a segurou na nuca enquanto a outra mão passava por suas pernas. O beijo ficou quente a um ponto que podia jurar que pegaria fogo. Seu corpo tremia junto ao dele e suas mãos estavam no peito do garoto explorando ainda por cima da roupa.

Sentiu-o afastá-la de si e respiraram fundo ainda olhando-se nos olhos. Tinha certeza que seu rosto estava quente assim como o corpo.

- Wou – Gaara falou sorrindo de canto.

- Eu que o diga - disse com a mão sobre o coraçao.

- Acho melhor irmos para a aula – sorria o ruivo.

- É – disse por fim.

- Se não, vamos acabar no banco de trás do meu carro.

Ouviu-o rir alto quando suas bochechas coraram.

- Cala a boca! – repreendeu-o e pulou para o banco novamente, saindo pela porta do carona, vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até a sala de aula e entraram. Acenou para as amigas e deu um pequeno selinho no ruivo, indo se sentar no seu lugar, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Olhou levemente sobre os ombros e viu o Uchiha olhando-a firmemente, e sentiu seu olhar também percorrer seus cabelos. Ignorou-o, voltando-se para frente onde o professor Kakashi entrava.

O sinal do recreio soou o que a fez levantar-se rapidamente. Olhou para as amigas que chegavam perto de si.

- Vamos para a árvore? – perguntou.

- Vamos, Ten – respondeu Hinata sorrindo docemente.

Ino e Temari caminhavam um pouco a frente, conversando sobre alguns passos de dança e malabarismos diversos da última coreografia das líderes. Atrás vinha Hinata, ela e Sakura. Como sempre, as amigas ficavam ao seu lado. Sorriu achando maravilhosa toda aquela proteção.

Chegaram no pátio e sentaram-se.

- Quer algo para comer? – Temari perguntou docemente.

- Ah, não, comi antes de vir para a aula – sorriu amigavelmente. - Obrigada – agradeceu.

- Alguém quer? – Temari perguntou as outras que negaram com a cabeça. - Ótimo, porque eu também não quero – sorria a loira, sentando-se junto a elas.

- Só de pensar que depois teremos educação fisica, já me cansa a beleza – Ino murmurou descontente.

- Até parece que não gosta de exercicio – Sakura sorria da amiga.

- Eu gosto, só não sempre – Ino resmungou. – Hoje não estou afim, mas o professor não iria permitir ninguém matando aula, muito menos uma líder.

- É – Temari parecia triste com este fato.

- Não sei como a Tenten conseguiu faltar tantas aulas – Hinata falou docemente. – Ele deve gostar de você.

- Sempre fui uma ótima atleta – gabou-se. – Acho que ele gosta disso. – Sorriu.

- É, mas quero ver o que vai falar hoje – Ino olhou-a.

- Acho que vou dizer que estou com cólicas – falou decidida.

- Não vai dar certo – Temari resmungou. – Eu já tentei varias vezes esse truque, até quando estava com cólicas mesmo e ele não me liberou.

- Hum. – suspirou. – Eu já usei varias desculpas e todas colaram. Espero que esta também cole.

- Ten, você precisa falar logo com a direção sobre isso – Hinata falava baixo.

- Quando isso ocorrer, a escola inteira irá saber também, Hina – disse séria. – E ainda não estou preparada.

- Mas você tem que se preparar – Sakura falou séria olhando-a nos olhos.

- É, isso vai te fazer mal – Temari prosseguiu.

- Nós vamos ficar bem – sorriu passando as mãos no ventre discretamente.

As amigas a olhavam temerosas, principalmente Sakura, mas sorriu para a amiga ver que estava falando séria.

Passava pela arvore onde as cinco garotas sempre ficavam reunidas e acabou por pegar a ultima parte da conversa. Mas o que achou mais estranho foi o fato de Tenten acariciar a barriga por debaixo da camiseta larga.

Balançou a cabeça para não se destrair e voltou a procurar pelas amigas lideres. Achou-as perto dos garotos e foi até lá. Sorriu para o loiro e deu um selinho neste, que retribuiu nem um pouco empolgado.

- O que foi? – perguntou docemente para o loiro, que deu de ombros.

- Nada.

- É que você parece sério demais – disse passando a mão pelos ombros largos dele.

- Só estou tentando conversar com meus amigos – disse rude.

- Oh, desculpa – disse sentindo-se triste pela forma com a qual Naruto a tratou.

- Sasame, vem aqui conosco – Karin a chamava do outro lado, já um pouco afastada dos garotos.

Foi até lá e parou ao lado das outras garotas.

- Oi – sorriu amigavelmente.

- Não adianta você fazer isso com ele – Kin murmurou revirando os olhos.

- O que? – perguntou sem entender.

- Os populares não gostam de ser pressionados – Karin respondeu levemente irritada.

- Mas eu não estava pressionando ninguém – não compreendia.

- Estava indiretamente – Tayuya falou sincera sorrindo amigavelmente para ela.

- Hum – resmungou.

- Você não pode, em hipotese alguma atacá-lo com beijos na frente de outras pessoas – Kin falava grosseira.

- Como? – não gostou do tom da morena.

- Não pode beijá-lo, você precisa atissá-lo para que ele a beije – Karin falava séria.

- Isso é estranho – resmungou.

- Não, isso são os populares – sorriu Kin.

- Eles só beijam quando querem, e odeiam quando são beijados – Tayuya falava séria. – Mas você pode beijá-lo quando ninguem mais vê.

- E por que isso? Parece que ele tem vergonha de me beijar na frente de outros – disse tristemente.

- Não é vergonha, é só o jeito machista deles – Kin respondeu.

Olhou para Tayuya que a encarava com tristeza nos olhos, mas preferiu não querer saber mais nada sobre aquilo.

- Bem ,vamos voltar ao que conversávamos – Karin sorria maldosa.

- Sim – Kin respondeu.

- Então você acha que tem algo errado mesmo... – Tayuya falava séria.

- Tenho certeza – Kin sorriu maldosa. – E posso jurar que Tenten está gravida.

- Nossa, agora entendi – sorriu estralando os dedos.

- O que entendeu? – Karin perguntou grosseira.

- A conversa das garotas quando passei e o ato da Tenten - falou dando de ombros.

- O que elas falavam? – Karin perguntou firme.

- Que a Tenten não podia fazer Educação Fisica, pois era perigoso ou algo do tipo... – falou com medo pela expressão da ruiva.

- E o que mais? – Kin perguntou curiosa.

- Ah, elas falaram que a Tenten teria que falar com a direção mas esta não quer que a escola fique sabendo – falou rapida. – Algo com não se sentir preparada.

Observou as outras três garotas sorrirem e se olharem. Tayuya a encarou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Tudo se encaixa – Karin sorria.

- Sim - Kin concordou. – Qual foi o ato de Tenten que lhe chamou a atenção?

- Bem ela... – pensou se deveria contar. Parecia que aquilo não acabaria bem.

- Fale! – Kin a repreendeu.

- Ela acariciou a barriga por debaixo da camiseta larga – estava nervosa. – Na verdade, nem sei se foi isso mesmo já que aquela camiseta é realmente enorme e mal dá para ver alguma coisa – falava rapidamente, devido ao nervosismo.

- Ah! – Karin pulou e olhou para Kin que também sorria maldosa.

- O que foi? – perguntou preocupada.

- A Tenten está realmente grávida... Podemos nos vingar de uma das esquisitas – Karin sorria.

- Ótimo – Kin sorriu.

Olhou para Tayuya como se pedisse ajuda e esta apenas fez sinal negativo. Teria que aguentar para o resto da vida a culpa de ter confirmado a historia para as amigas. Suspirou e sentiu-se uma verdadeira _vilã de novela_. [N/B: sai desse mundo enquanto é tempo, Sasame!]

Entraram no vestiário depois que a maioria das outras garotas já haviam saído. Olhou para as amigas que iam para seus armários pegar o uniforme de educação física, assim como fazia. Tenten colocou o uniforme que apesar de ter o short mais curto e justo, possuía uma camiseta grande que não deixaria marcar sua cintura. Viu-a calçar o tênis e fez o mesmo.

- Tenten, tem certeza que o professor irá deixá-la faltar a aula mais uma vez? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não tenho certeza de nada, Hina – suspirou a morena que estava com os cabelos presos em coques.

- Você tem que ter um plano B – Ino falou chegando proxima à elas já pronta para a aula.

- Exato... Algo como "torci o tornozelo professor!" – Temari falava fazendo caras e bocas.

Sorriram juntas, mas pôde ver que o sorriso de Sakura era forçado. Olhou-a intrigada e esta apenas balançou discretamente a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Vamos? – perguntou levantando e indo para a porta sendo seguida das amigas que suspiravam tristes. Pelo visto ninguém queria participar da aula hoje.

Seguiram caminhando até a quadra onde encontraram o professor Gai dando instruções empolgado, com Lee ao seu lado olhando-o admirado. _Isso sim é algo estranho_, pensou.

- Hoje a aula será totalmente esportiva – Gai falava sorrindo abertamente. – Começaremos com um pequeno aquecimento. Todos correndo em volta da quadra! – praticamente gritou, fazendo com que os alunos começassem a realizar a tarefa.

Ficou parada observando Tenten se aproximar do professor falando algo em tom baixo. Como estava a uma distancia concideravel não pôde escutar a conversa somente percebeu o professor fazendo sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Suspirou de alívio e olhou ao redor, vendo que Sakura também não iniciara a corrida, ficando apenas observando de longe. A rosada virou-se e sorriu aliviada para ela. Fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e voltou-se para o campo.

Não conseguiu imaginar que tudo aconteceria tão rapido, mas foi. Quase não percebera todo o movimento.

Estava definitivamente aliviada. Tenten tinha sido liberada da educação física mais uma vez e o professor nem desconfiava da grande mentira. Sorriu para Hinata que parecia estar tranquila também, a viu ir para o campo e começar a correr.

Olhou mais uma vez para Tenten e observou Karin falando algo com o professor e apontar para a morena de coques que estava visivelmente irritada. Resolveu se aproximar andando rapidamente.

- Professor, esta garota não faz educação física a quanto tempo mesmo? Um mês ou dois? Eu nem lembro mais... – Karin falava gesticulando e olhando de Tenten para o professor que permanecia serio.

_Droga_, pensou revoltada.

- Mas, professor, eu estou realmente com cólicas e semana passada torci o tornozelo, lembra? – Tenten falava ficando nervosa.

- Ah, mas te vi sábado andando com as amigas tranquilamente – Karin continuou encarando a morena com expressão cínica. – Acho que o pé já está curado e a cólica? Por Deus, toda mulher tem e nem por isso deixa de fazer a aula.

Continuava se aproximando e conforme chegava perto escutava mais nitidamente a conversa.

- Desculpa, Tenten, mas as meninas têm razão. Terá que fazer a aula como todo mundo – o professor Gai falou sério, mas com um olhar de desculpas.

- Não posso! – Tenten afirmava séria e nervosa.

- E por quê? – Karin sorriu maldosamente.

Só então percebeu que algo estava muito errado e aquela sensação que sentiu quando acordou voltou com toda a força.

Chegava perto de Karin, a outra ruiva Tayuya que parecia séria e temerosa demais. Em volta outros alunos começavam a parar para ficar observando a possível discussão, mas ainda assim, a grande maioria fazia o que o professor ordenara a pouco.

- Cale a boca ,Karin! – Tenten falou irritada. – Cuide de sua vida.

- Garotas, é melhor de acalmarem – Gai falava sério. – Se não, ambas, irão para a diretoria.

- Ótimo – Tenten sorria para a ruiva maldosamente. – Pode nos mandar, professor. Quero mesmo ter um papo com esta aí na direção.

Karin ria alto e de uma forma maldosa que deixou-a com arrepios. Ela não era só uma adolescente revoltada que gostava de aprontar com outros. A garota era definitivamente mal caráter. Fazia aquilo de propósito e com maldade. Percebeu que constatara algo que deixava as coisas muito diferentes. Não temia Karin ou suas amigas, mas mesmo assim brigar com ela era sinal de que algo muito ruim aconteceria depois.

Mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa, parando atrás do professor, observando a cena. Se tudo desse certo Tenten conseguiria ir para a diretoria e levar uma bela bronca, mas não faria a aula e não brigaria com a ruiva, nem nada.

- Você tem medo do que, Tenten? – Karin sorria maldosa. – De se machucar?

- Não tenho medo de você – Tenten falava calmamente apesar de estar visivelmente revoltada. – Quero ir para a direção, professor.

- Acho que já sei o seu problema – Karin falou alto chamando atenção de mais alunos. – Você tem medo de que algo aconteça com você ou... Com o que você carrega?

Observou Tenten ficar pálida e pequenas lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos e resolveu que estava mais do que na hora de se intrometer naquele assunto.

Se aproximou rapidamente sendo seguida por Temari e Ino. Elas corriam para chegar perto da amiga que discutia com a ruiva, mas o que aconteceu a seguir deixou-a de boca aberta.

Sakura chegou rapida em frente a Karin e encarou-a com raiva.

- Deixe-a em paz, Karin – a rosada falava séria em frente a Karin e de costas para Tenten.

- Garotas! – o professor exclamou irritado.

- Nossa, a Sakura está se metendo em encrenca – escutou Temari falar para Ino que parecia estar roxa de tão irritada.

- Olha só, a estranha resolveu se intrometer? Que coisa mais engraçada – sorria ironicamente a ruiva.

- Menos, Karin – Tayuya falou séria, mas calou-se ao receber o olhar raivoso da outra.

- Sabe por que ela não quer fazer a aula? – Karin gritava para todos escutassem.

- Não... – murmurou e deu um passo sendo segurada pelo pulso, por Naruto que havia chegado atrás dela.

- Quieta – ele falou sério para ela.

Voltou-se a confusão e viu quando Kin chegava por trás de Tenten muito rapidamente. Soltou-se das mãos de Naruto e correu, mas não sabia se conseguiria chegar a tempo. Os alunos estavam todos parados atrapalhando-a na passagem.

- Pois eu digo – sorriu abertamente Karin.

- Cale a boca! – Sakura falava raivosa, mas já não via a amiga, apenas escutava Karin enquanto tentava se aproximar de Tenten.

- Ela está grávida! – Karin gritou e riu alto.

Parou onde estava e observou as expressões de descrença dos colegas olhando da ruiva para a morena.

- Fala sério – alguém falou rindo, mas não identificou a voz.

Aquilo a fez voltar a ir até a amiga morena, mas antes de chegar, Kin parou atrás dela e puxou a camiseta que Tenten usava. Naquele momento sabia que nada poderia mudar e o grito de susto que a morena deu despertou ainda mais os alunos para a visão da barriga levemente arredondada que apareceu.

Colocou as mãos sobre a boca em sinal de desespero e sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro como se quisesse confortá-la, mas nada naquele momento faria isso. Correu sem olhar para quem a amparava e parou ao lado da amiga de coques que baixara a camiseta e se encolhia abraçando a si mesma.

- Tenten – falou parando ao lado desta.

- Hina – a garota estava em choque e olhava para todos os lados.

- Calma – disse firme segurando-a pelos ombros.

Observou o professor Gai se aproximar as olhando e parar do outro lado de Tenten.

- Você está bem? – Gai falava carinhosamente para a amiga que apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e depois deixou uma pequena lágrima escorrer pelo rosto palido.

- Vou levá-la a enfermaria – o professor continuou.

- Professor... – olhou-o tristemente. – Eu posso ir também?

- Sim – Gai sorriu. – Pegue suas coisas, Hinata, e encontre-nos na enfermaria.

- Sim – fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

Correu em meio aos alunos que estavam aglomerados com expressões diferentes no rosto. Parou quando viu amiga rosada ir ao encontro de Karin que sorria maldosamente.

- Sakura! – gritou, mas esta já havia acertado um soco em cheio no rosto da ruiva que caiu no chão. [N/B: UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!]

Percebeu que Temari estava sendo segurada por Shikamaru e Ino por Sasuke, já que elas estavam querendo imitar a rosada.

- Meu Deus! – correu ainda mais até chegar na amiga que parecia querer bater mais na ruiva de óculos que se levantava do chão irritada. – Sah!

Parou ao lado da amiga e puxou-a pela mão. Viu-a despertar do momento de ódio e olhá-la.

- Vamos, a Tenten foi para enfermaria – disse firmemente.

- Sim – Sakura afirmou nervosa e olhou de lado para Karin que estava sendo segurada por alunos diferentes da escola, um filete de sangue saindo de seu nariz.

Correram de mãos dadas para dentro da escola, esquecendo-se de pegar seus materiais no vestiário.

Entraram na enfermaria com o rosto corado e a respiração descompaçada.

- Olá, meninas, o que desejam? – a enfermeira perguntou docemente.

- A nossa amiga está aqui – falava Sakura rapidamente.

- Oh, sim, a mocinha pálida – sorriu a enfermeira docemente.

- Podemos vê-la? – olhou para a mulher a sua frente.

- Claro – sorriu a mais velha. – Ela está naquele quarto ali – apontava para uma porta a direita.

- Obrigada – agradeceu e puxou a amiga pela mão.

Entraram no quarto que estava mais escuro que o ambiente anterior e viram a amiga deitada sobre uma maca.

- Ten? – Sakura chamou.

A morena virou-se para elas e sentou colocando as mãos no rosto, chorando desesperadamente.

Abraçou a amiga e deixou-a chorar, vendo que Sakura fazia o mesmo. Ficaram ali até que a morena dormiu tranquilamente depois de tantas lágrimas derramadas.

- Sah – sussurrou para a amiga rosada que estava sentada fazendo carinho no cabelo desmanchado de Tenten.

- Sim – sussurrava de volta a garota.

- Eu vou buscar os meus materiais, quer que eu traga os seus? – olhava os verdes da amiga que estava triste.

- Sim, por favor – a rosada entregou a pulseira que continha a pequena chave do armário.

- Certo.

Caminhou para fora da enfermaria com passos lentos e seguiu pelo corredor vazio, já que os alunos ainda estavam em aula.

Não conseguia deixar de pensar na amiga que sofria tanto naquele momento. O que ela faria agora? Falaria sobre a criança com Neji?

- Deus, o Neji – falou em voz alta.

Caminhou rapidamente em direção ao ginásio. Talvez o encontrasse ainda lá, mas duvidava.

Quando fez uma curva no corredor pouco iluminado esbarrou em alguém.

- Oh, desculpe – falou rápida olhando para baixo.

- Não foi nada, Hinata.

Se surpreendeu ao ver que era Naruto.

- Eu preciso ir – falou passando pelo garoto com passos rápidos, mas foi impedida pela mão máscula em seu pulso.

- Hina.

Olhou-o séria.

- Fale.

- É que, se está procurando o Neji não o encontrará no ginasio, mas sim no campo de futebol – o loiro falava sério.

- Como sabe que estou procurando meu primo? – olhou-o deixando a cabeça um pouco de lado.

- Deduzi – respondeu dando de ombros o loiro.

- Certo – falou séria tentando soltar o braço.

- Eu posso ir com você? – Naruto perguntava preocupado.

- Por quê? – olhou-o curiosa.

- Neji é meu amigo e por alguns fatores, acho que ele está envolvido neste assunto.

- Sim, está – falou firme.

- Ele saiu do ginásio praticamente correndo - Naruto falava triste. – Acho que está sofrendo, mesmo não querendo admitir.

- Ele é um Hyuuga – sorriu tristemente para o garoto. – Os homens Hyuugas não podem sentir dor ou tristeza... – falava enrraivecida. – Têm um orgulho asqueroso demais para isso – olhou os orbes azuis do garoto que a encarava. – E sabe o que mais? – estava exaltando-se. – Eles acabam sozinhos um dia. Tristes e sozinhos – sorriu, deixando uma lágrima cair. – E fazem outras pessoas infelizes junto.

- Hina – Naruto se aproximava rapidamente.

- Não – falou colocando as mãos em frente ao corpo. – Eu não quero o destino Hyuuga na minha vida – disse séria.

- E nem eu desejo isso para você – falava o loiro enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas. – Você sofre pela Tenten, pelo Neji ou por você?

- Eu sofro por todos que amo e por mim também – falou triste, abaixando a cabeça.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que seu futuro é lindo – Naruto passava as mãos por suas bochechas e levantava seu rosto. – Por que é a pessoa que mais merece.

- Você não me conhece, Naruto, como poderá saber? – falou tristemente.

- Por que sou bom com deduções – sorriu de canto o garoto. – Acho melhor irmos atrás de seu primo, antes que ele faça algo muito louco.

- Sim.

Correram para o campo e só quando estava perto é que percebeu que estavam de mãos dadas. Enrrubesceu, mas não soltou a mão do loiro.

- Ele está lá – Naruto apontava para a goleira mais afastada onde Neji corria com a bola e lançava-a a gol.

- Neji – murmurou com pesar e sentiu um aperto na mão que Naruto segurava. Olhou-o e viu-o sorrir apoiando-a. - Vamos.

Caminharam até o primo que estava muito suado e estremamente cansado. Provavelmente esteve fazendo varios exercicios fisicos ali antes de chegarem.

- Neji – chamou a atenção do primo.

- Hinata? – o garoto de olhos perolados a encarava.

Naruto soltou sua mão e então se aproximou ainda mais do moreno.

- Você tá bem? – perguntou.

- Por que não estaria? – ele respondeu indiferente.

- Como? – ela perguntou sentindo-se revoltada.

- Não entendo sua pergunta – Neji parou a bola e a olhou.

- Você não prestou atenção no que aconteceu há pouco tempo no ginásio? – falou irritada. – Ou está fingindo que não viu.

- Eu não quero saber disso.

- Como é? – disse seria. – Você tem que falar com a Tenten!

- O bebê é meu? – o moreno encarava-a serio.

- Eu não posso estar escutando isso – disse tristemente, mas irritada.

- Só me responda, Hinata! – o moreno gritou de volta.

- Não grite com sua prima, Neji – Naruto estava parado ao seu lado e a defendia.

- Não se meta, Naruto – o moreno encarava o amigo.

- Neji, eu não irei te responder – falou tristemente. Suspirou alto, mostrando o quanto estava cansada. – Você tem que falar com a Tenten. Só ela poderá te responder o que quer, mas já vou lhe avisando que talvez você possa não sair satisfeito com a conversa.

Observou os olhos perolados se arregalarem e depois virou-se seguindo para longe do primo. Não queria pensar que ele pudesse ser tão idiota e orgulhoso. Deixou uma lágrima e um soluço descer por seu rosto quando entrou no vestiário feminino, sem perceber que estava acompanhada o tempo todo.

Acordou sentindo uma mão em seus cabelos os acariciando. Adorou sentir aquela sensação de conforto naquele momento tão dificil de sua vida. Abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou os verdes de Sakura que sorria amigavelmente.

- Acordou, Bela Adormecida? – a rosada fazia graça.

Sentou na maca e sorriu sem graça.

- Desculpa – Sakura falou rapida. – Não é momento de brincar, mas ainda assim sempre acho o sorriso melhor do que as lágrimas...

- Mesmo se o que tenho por dentro esteja ferido e despedaçado? – pernguntou para a amiga.

- Mesmo que o mundo deseje o pior de você – sorria carinhosamente a amiga. – Mas acho que a grande maioria das pessoas deseja seu bem.

- É, mas aqueles que não gostam de mim, conseguem fazer um grande estrago – resmungou.

- O que vale são as coisas boas da vida, não as ruins – falava ternamente a rosada.

- Você não existe, Sah – disse sorrindo amigavelmente. – Obrigada.

- As ordens – sorria a outra. – Espero que quando eu precise, você me ajude também.

- Pode ter certeza. Amigas são para isso – sorriu amigavelmente.

Escutaram o som de passos e logo depois a porta foi aberta bruscamente.

- Tenten.

Escutou a voz doce da mãe.

- Mãe – falou reprimindo um soluço.

- Oh, meu bem – a mulher chegou mais perto e a abraçou. – O que fizeram com você?

Sentia as mãos da mãe passarem por cada parte de seu rosto e depois acariciaram o seu ventre gentilmente.

- Estou bem e o bebê também – sorriu tristemente.

- Graças a Deus! – a mulher falou firmemente voltando a abraçá-la.

- Bem, acho que não precisa mais de mim.

Soltou-se da mãe e sorriu para a amiga rosada que estava parada na porta.

- Oh, desculpe, Sah – olhou para a mulher. – Mãe, esta é minha amiga Sakura.

- Prazer – a rosada falou sorrindo docemente.

- Obrigada – a mulher falou e foi até a amiga abraçando-a.

- Não precisa agradecer senhora Mitsashi, faria tudo de novo e mais um pouco por simplesmente ser amiga de sua filha – a rosada falou ao se afastar da mais velha.

Sorriu para a amiga, vendo-a acenar e sair da sala deixando-a sozinha com a mãe.

- O que aconteceu, pequena?

- É muita coisa para falar de uma vez só mãe – suspirou. – Mas resumindo, a escola inteira sabe, agora, do meu estado – segurou o ventre com as mãos.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso iria ocorrer – murmurou a mais velha.

- Eu sei, mas estava pensando em uma maneira de ninguém ficar sabendo e... – soluçou.

- Você queria sair da escola e nunca deixariamos. É importante que se forme. – falava a mulher. – Por um lado, sei que isso veio para seu bem.

- O que? – soluçou segurando o choro. – Você queria que eu ficasse assim?

- Não, querida – a mãe passou as mãos por seu rosto. – Não entenda mal. Eu quero que você seja feliz e para isso precisa admitir as coisas que faz.

Baixou a abeça e suspirou.

- Agora muitos problemas se inciaram.

- Eu sei – a mulher mais velha falou. – Mas, por enquanto, vamos para casa descançar, você percisa de repouso.

- Sim – afirmou. – Mas tenho que falar com as meninas. Hoje a tarde nós nos apresentariamos no clube e acho que não poderei fazer algo assim – suspirou. – Não hoje, pelo menos.

- Pois eu discordo – a progenitora olhava-a séria. – Você não irá morrer, Tenten! Está viva e carrega um ser vivo dentro de si. Isso é uma dádiva e não uma maldição.

- Não estou falando isso, mãe – encarava a mãe a sua frente.

- Mas está agindo assim – a mulher sorriu. – Mostre que não pode ser atingida por coisas banais. Você terá que ser forte e firme, afinal tem um ser que precisa de você assim.

Sentiu-a acariciar seu ventre.

- Tenho que assumir as coisas que faço – falou firme.

- Sim.

- Então eu vou – sorriu docemente. – Mas espero não estar fazendo algo precipitado.

- Não mesmo, querida – sorriu a mulher. – O seu bebê te ama e não importa o que os outros pensam. Você tem pessoas que se preocupam, as que não ligam é que deve deixar para lá.

- Sim – sussurrou.

- Agora levante-se daí e vamos em frente.

- Sim.

Sorriu abertamente para a mãe, que a abraçou por sobre o ombro. Assim seguiu para casa sabendo que a mais velha não a deixaria só, nem por um segundo e pela primeira vez estava feliz com isso.

_Oeeee gente linda!_

_Bem, está aí mais um capitulo apesar de ter recebido apenas 5 reviews, mas tudo bem eles valeram por mil._

_Suasuahsuahsuhaushauhsuhas_

_Preciso informar a vocês que o N/B que aparece na fic significa notas da beta. XD_

_Simmm eu tenho uma beta muito querida chamada Beatriz, a Bia. Entao quando ela aparece sempre coloca esta sigla e tal. Hehehehh Sem ela eu não seria nada e a historia ficaria bem confusa já que escrevo e ela organiza tudo. Fora as ideias mara que ela me dá._

_Suahsuahsuahsuhashuahs_

_Bem eras isso. XD_

_Bjaum e por favor me digam o que acharam desse capitulo imenso!_

_OBS: Obrigada pelos reviews meninas! Eu amei *-*_


	33. Chapter 33

Chuva

Estavam todos no auditório, conversando sobre assunto mais comentado do momento: a gravidez de Tenten. Preferia não entrar em nenhuma das conversas, mas observava atentamente as reações diversas dos ali presentes.

Olhou para um canto e viu Ino, Temari, Sakura e Hinata conversavam baixo. Os olhos destas estavam preocupados e Hinata encarava a porta de tanto em tanto tempo. Sabia que esperava a amiga morena chegar. Havia presenciado a dor da menina dos olhos de pérolas e a acompanhara atrás do primo. Via a tristeza naqueles olhos assim como nos de Neji, mas este preferia manter-se na pose de macho [N/B: macho uma merda, de idiota].

Ao seu lado, estava o amigo que não falava nada apenas fechara os olhos perolados e ficara assim. Sasuke parecia alheio pensando em algo mais importante ou talvez pensava sobre toda esta confusão, mas preferia não se meter. Já Shikamaru olhava para Temari que parecia mais preocupada com a amiga de coques, que ainda não chegara. Gaara estava parado perto da namorada e da irmã em silencio, apenas observava as garotas.

Já as lideres estavam em um canto rindo alto e falando sobre a falta de sorte, afinal ficar gravida na adolescencia e ainda não ter um pai para a criança era complicado.

Por mais que quisesse compreender e tentar ajudar, parecia que lhe faltava algo. Seus olhos o traiam e quando via, já estava observando Hinata.

_Como posso ajudá-la? O que fazer para aliviar a dor desses olhos tão belos?_

Sua mente ia e vinha do momento em que viu a barriga saliente de Tenten, a expressão chocada e desesperada desta, as lágrimas que caíam de sua face de, agora, mulher, o dia em que a conheceu, o primeiro beijo, a primeira carícia e as noites de amor.

_Como não pensar nela nesse momento?_

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar todos aqueles pensamentos. Sabia que a garota não apareceria por algum tempo e teria que ficar ali se remoendo enquanto isso.

_Será que um dia ela vai voltar?_

Observou o amigo loiro ao seu lado que parecia olhar e avaliar a todos. Seus olhos se encontraram e este lhe sorriu tristemente.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – Naruto falou-lhe baixo.

Assentiu com a cabeça, mas não podia se concentrar e muito menos falar, quem dera cantar?

– Boa tarde, alunos! – entrou o professor Asuma falando alegremente, sendo acompanhado dos professores Kurenai e Kakashi.

– Olá – escutou alguns falarem, mas não muitos e nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir a boca.

– Quanta animação – ironizou Kurenai, sorrindo simpática.

– Não tenho motivos para ficar rindo – Ino falou enquanto encarava Kin e Karin, que sorriam animadas.

– Não sei por quê... – Kin deixou no ar.

– Bom, temos duas apresentações hoje, já que os garotos não puderam apresentar semana passada – Asuma falava cortando as garotas que provavelmente começariam uma discussão.

– Professor.

Escutou a voz da prima e a olhou de canto.

– Fale, Hinata – Asuma a olhava assim como todos os presentes, inclusive o loiro ao seu lado.

– Bem, a Tenten é do trio da apresentação e não chegou – falava a garota nervosa. – Não sei se ela poderá vir hoje.

– Infelizmente, terão que se apresentar sem ela – Asuma respondeu.

– Não podemos! – Temari falou depressa. – Ela faz parte de tudo o que ensaiamos.

– Desculpem-nos, meninas – Kakashi falou sério.

Viu-as entritecerem ainda mais.

– Por que elas não podem apresentar na quinta-feira? – Naruto perguntou revoltado.

– Por que teremos que ensaiar para as regionais – Kurenai falou sorrindo docemente. – Será no proximo final de semana, se vocês não perceberam.

Só então todos ficaram em silêncio. Agradeceu mentalmente por aqueles segundos que poderia escutar seus pensamentos. Logo seria a apresentação e tinha se esquecido completamente, já que estava mais concentrado nos últimos acontecimentos.

– Oh, é verdade – Ino colocou as mãos na boca.

– Não tinha percebido que o tempo havia passado tão rapido – Temari falou preocupada.

– Eu sabia, já estou me preparando, professor – Karin falou alto, empolgada.

– Que bom, Karin – Asuma falava sorrindo para a ruiva. – Não entendo como esqueceram.

O professor parecia revoltado ao seu ver, mas não se preocupava com isso.

– Ah, professor, é que as coisas andam bem cheias na escola – Kin sorriu maldosa. – Principalmente as fofocas.

Asuma olhou confuso para todos na sala e Kurenai cochichou algo a ele, provavelmente colocou-o a par da situação.

_Mas que droga!_ Pensou revoltado. _Será que não poderiam esquecer por um segundo esta historia da gravidez da Tenten? Será que ele mesmo poderia parar de pensar nisso?_

– Acho melhor nos apresentarmos logo, Neji – Naruto sussurrou ao seu lado.

Olhou-o sério.

– Você acha que tenho vontade? – perguntou.

– Eles pararam de falar da Tenten – Naruto falava sério também. – Pensei que talvez você se importasse.

– Vamos logo - resmungou.

– Professor!

– Sim, Naruto? – Asuma falou alto.

– Podemos nos apresentar logo?

– Sim, vão se arrumar então.

– Certo – Naruto sorriu e olhou-o. – Se anime, cara, ela vai chegar a qualquer momento.

Levantou e encarou o amigo enquanto se dirigiam ao camarim.

– Como sabe disso?

– Não sei, só sei que vai.

O sorriso que Naruto lançou foi acolhedor, algo que só amigos fazem. Sentiu-se bem por saber que tinha amigos com quem contar, por mais que não falasse nada, eles sempre sabiam o que fazer. O conheciam como um irmão conhece o outro e isto era algo que não podia perder.

Sorriu de volta para o amigo e entraram no camarim.

Vestiu a roupa preparada para aquele momento. Tudo preto, sem nenhuma outra cor no meio. A camiseta e a calça jeans escura. Eles iriam usar um visual mais grunge devido a música, com camiseta xadrez, mas devido aos últimos acontecimentos, resolveram que assim seria melhor, já não teriam mais tempo para mudar a música. Arrumou os cabelos deixando-os soltos e olhou para o amigo loiro.

Sentiu vontade de rir, já que Naruto usando algo tão discreto, era realmente um fato inédito.

[N/B: .]

– Do que está rindo? – o loiro perguntou, equanto ajeitava a calça jeans.

– Você de preto é engraçado – falou já sério, mas não se conteve e soltou uma risada.

– Que bom – Naruto se olhava no espelho e fazia caretas. – Realmente, prefiro alguma cor. Nossa, não parece eu [N/B: Biah, o Narutinho gosta de Restart, é?].

– Realmente, tenho que concordar com você - sorriu de canto. – Está pronto?

– Nasci pronto, Neji – Naruto sorriu abertamente.

– Então, vamos? – falou virando-se para a porta.

– Espera!

Voltou-se ao amigo e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Queria que você soubesse que estaremos com você, cara – Naruto falava sério.

– Não compreendo do que está falando – disse rapido e voltou-se para a porta caminhando.

– Você terá que assumir, Neji – Naruto falava seguindo-o. – A Tenten não poderá aguentar sozinha toda essa pressão.

– Cale a boca, Naruto – falou sério voltando-se para o loiro. - Você não sabe de nada!

– Você é que parece não saber.

Soltou uma risada ironica.

– Eu e a Tenten não temos nada há algum tempo, então quem diz que o filho é realmente meu? – perguntou sentindo-se um canalha ao pensar aquilo, mas podia ser a verdade. Afinal com quem mais a morena andou depois que se separaram?

– A sua prima, Neji! – Naruto praticamente gritou. – Você não a escutou? Você a decepcionou quando perguntou aquilo hoje pela manhã.

– E você conhece minha prima – falou sarcástico.

– Melhor do que você, pelo visto – Naruto parou na sua frente, encarando-o.

– Fique longe da Hinata – disse entre dentes.

– Por quê? – Naruto falou sério. – A sua prima é uma garota especial, assim como aquelas meninas lá fora. Não percebe? Está apaixonado pela Tenten e não assume.

– Cale a boca – disse quase partindo para cima do loiro.

– Garotos?

Olhou para a direção que o professor Kakashi estava parado.

– Acho melhor seguirem para a apresentação – Kakashi chegou perto dos dois e sorriu. – A amizade é tudo, é algo precioso que devemos cultivar, então não briguem.

– Certo, professor – Naruto falou sério.

Subiram no palco observando o professor se afastar, provavelmente para sentar nas cadeiras do auditório.

Podia ver a preocupação no rosto aparentemente calmo de Hinata, assim como a irritação de Temari e Ino que não conseguiram fazer nada durante a briga. Também não podia negar a preocupação que a afligia, mas sabia que a amiga grávida estava bem.

Quando chegou no horario do clube encontrou as amigas em um canto conversando preocupadas e o trio de líderes em outro, rindo e debochando. Teve vontade de se lançar nelas e desferir mais alguns socos, mas se controlou. Fazia aquilo pela amiga de coques, afinal ela não ficaria contente em vê-la brigando novamente [N/B: se eu fosse a Tenten, ficaria contente, sim].

Sentou ao lado delas e apenas sorriu. Estava assim desde aquele momento. Não conseguia falar nada, ainda estava raivosa e preocupada. Sabia que Gaara estava ao seu lado apenas observando, ainda não sabia bem a quem, mas isso não importava agora.

– Sakura - olhou para Ino que estava ao seu lado. – Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter lhe ajudado a bater na Karin, mas Sasuke me impediu.

Suspirou e fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Não queria falar da sua perda de controle.

– Mas saiba que eu gritei muito e da próxima vez estarei junto contigo. Quero ver se depois ela vai ficar rindo assim.

Sorri achando graça por minha amiga ser tão fiel, até mesmo nos momentos de briga.

– Você não sabe como Sasuke estava indignado por você estar brigando com a Karin.

– Ele tinha medo de que eu machucasse a ruiva? – perguntou raivosa sem pensar.

– Não – Ino falou com o cenho franzido.

– Pois é o que parece – resmungou baixo.

– O que falou? – perguntou a loira.

– Nada – disse rapidamente agradecendo mentalmente pela amiga não ter escutado.

Percebeu que Gaara se remexeu na cadeira, onde estava sentado do seu lado. Olhou-o de canto e este fingia não prestar atenção na conversa.

– Ele parecia mais preocupado em você se machucar – a loira continuou falando. – Até eu fiquei. Não imaginava você batendo em alguém.

– Nem eu me imaginava, mas sinceramente estou louca de vontade de arrancar os cabelos tingidos daquela garota – falou entredentes.

– Calma, Sah – Ino falou com os olhos arregalados. – Você está muito agressiva.

– Me desculpe, mas estou uma pilha de nervos depois de tudo... Não era pra está?

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar rapidamente.

– É, eu também estou – murmurou a loira.

– Será que a Tenten está bem? – perguntou olhando para o palco, onde provavelmente os garotos se arrumavam para a apresentação.

– Ela é forte – sorria a loira. – Mais do que nós...

– Claro – sorriu de canto.

– Ela tem o por que lutar, Sah... – Ino continuou.

– Sim.

Olhou para a amiga ao seu lado e sorriu sincera, vendo-a fazer o mesmo.

– Acho que a apresentação de Neji e Naruto começará.

– Sim, vamos assistir.

As cortinas começaram a se abrir e as figura loira e morena apareceram.

Olhou para os amigos a frente e depois para Neji, ao seu lado. Ambos estavam ao fundo do palco esperando o momento de iniciar a cantar.

Com o microfone em mãos começou a andar lentamente para frente cantando os versos.

[N/B: .com/watch?v=2M1qoUj_jsw]

_**Standing in line**_

_**To see the show tonight**_

_**And there's a light on**_

_**Heavy glow**_

_**By the way I tried to say**_

_**I'd be there... waiting for…**_

_**(Em pé na fila**_

_**Para ver o show de hoje à noite**_

_**E há uma luz acesa**_

_**Brilho forte**_

_**A propósito, eu tentei dizer**_

_**Que eu estarei lá... Esperando por...)**_

Olhou diretamente para a morena de olhos pérolas que o fizeram enlouquecer naquela manhã. Admirava aquela garota como jamais pensou que poderia. A força e o amor que esta tinha pelos que gostava e até mesmo por aqueles que mal conhecia era imenso e bonito.

_**Dani the girl**_

_**is singing songs to me**_

_**Beneath the marquee... overload**_

_**(Dani, a garota,**_

_**Está cantando músicas para mim**_

_**Debaixo da marquise... Lotada)**_

Juntos, Neji e ele começaram a cantar com o moreno ainda mais a trás no palco.

_**Steak Knife... Caro Shark**_

_**Con Job... Boot Cut**_

_**(Faca de carne... Trapaceador**_

_**Trabalho sujo... Boca de sino)**_

Sorriu e piscou um olho para a menina que enrrubesceu. Achou graça da inocência que viu naqueles olhos, mas sabia que por ela valeria a pena lutar [N/B: o Naruto deixou de ser baka...]

Olhava para os amigos e esperava seu momento de começar a cantar. Não tinha inspiração, mas faria aquilo por que era a única forma de parar de pensar na morena de coques.

Sabia que o loiro estava encarando a prima e pela primeira vez não sentiu vontade de esmurrá-lo, na verdade não tinha vontade de nada.

Suspirou e aproximou o microfone da boca fazendo força para poder assumir o papel de cantor.

_**Skin that flick**_

_**She's such a little DJ**_

_**Get there quick**_

_**By street but not the freeway**_

_**turn that trick**_

_**to make a little leeway**_

_**Beat that nic**_

_**But not the way that we play**_

_**(Arranhe aquele tapa**_

_**Ela é uma DJ um tanto quanto pequena**_

_**Chegue lá rápido**_

_**Pela rua, mas não pela auto-estrada**_

_**Dê a volta naquele truque**_

_**Para fazer um pequeno desvio**_

_**Bata naquele corte**_

_**Mas não do jeito que a gente brinca)**_

Cantava enquanto andava e tentou imitar os _Red Hot_ durante a perfomance da música no palco. Observou o amigo loiro se aproximar para cantarem juntos.

_**Dog Town... Blood Bath**_

_**Rib Cage... Soft Ta**_

_**(Cidade de cachorro... Banheira de sangue**_

_**Gaiola de costela... Bunda-mole)**_

Para o refrão, a musica mudou novamente e se tornava mais calma, algo que se fechava com seu ser naquele dia.

Sua voz e de Naruto fechavam com a melodia, por isso demoraram tanto tempo escolhendo a musica ideal.

Fechou os olhos e lembrando-se de Tenten. Acompanhou o amigo loiro no refrão.

_**Standing in line**_

_**To see the show tonight**_

_**And there's a light on**_

_**Heavy glow**_

_**By the way I tried to say**_

_**I'd be there... waiting fo...**_

_**(Em pé na fila**_

_**Para ver o show de hoje à noite**_

_**E há uma luz acesa**_

_**Brilho forte**_

_**A propósito, eu tentei dizer**_

_**Que eu estaria lá... esperando por...)**_

Aquela parte já agitava novamente. Podia escutar os amigos cantarolando ao fundo a música.

_**Black Jack... Dope Dick**_

_**Pawn Shop... Quick Pick**_

_**(Black Jack... Ótimo pau**_

_**Loja de penhores... Palheta rápida)**_

Agora Naruto entrava na parte mais rapida, cantando e balançando a cabeça, que fizeram alguns que estavam ali rirem inclusive sua prima e os professores.

_**Kiss that Dyke**_

_**I know you want to hold one**_

_**Not on strike**_

_**But I'm about to bowl one**_

_**Bite that mic**_

_**I know you never stole one**_

_**Girls that like**_

_**A story so I told one**_

_**(Beije aquela lésbica**_

_**Eu sei que você quer agarrar uma**_

_**Não de strike**_

_**Mas eu estou quase derrubando um pino**_

_**Morda aquele microfone**_

_**Eu sei que você nunca roubou um**_

_**Garotas que gostam**_

_**De histórias, então eu conto uma)**_

Aproximou o microfone da boca, entrando junto ao loiro naquela parte da música.

_**Song Bird... Main Line**_

_**Cash Back... Hard top**_

_**(Periquito... Linha principal**_

_**Reembolso... Teto de conversível)**_

Olhou para o fundo do auditório e achou que estava tendo uma miragem, afinal lá parada na porta estava Tenten. O mais incrível é que ela sorria e balançava lentamente a cabeça no ritmo da música com uma das mãos sobre a barriga.

Não resistiu e olhou-a profundamente, sabendo que esta também o encarava.

_**Standing in line**_

_**To see the show tonight**_

_**And there's a light on**_

_**Heavy glow**_

_**By the way I tried to say**_

_**I'd be there... waiting for**_

_**Dani the girl**_

_**is singing songs to me**_

_**Beneath the marquee... of her soul**_

_**By the way I tried to say**_

_**I'd be there... waiting for…**_

_**(Em pé na fila**_

_**Para ver o show de hoje à noite**_

_**E há uma luz acesa**_

_**Brilho forte**_

_**A propósito, eu tentei dizer**_

_**Que eu estaria lá... Esperando por**_

_**Dani, a garota,**_

_**Está cantando músicas para mim**_

_**Debaixo da marquise... Da sua alma**_

_**A propósito, eu tentei dizer**_

_**Que eu estaria lá... esperando por...)**_

Naruto começou a pular no rítmo da música. Sorriu de canto e voltou seu olhar a morena que permanecia parada apenas acompanhando o pequeno show. Olhou-a e viu-a enrrubescer quando começou a cantar sozinho.

_**Oh ah, kissin' and a moochin' **_

_**(Oh ah, te beijei e aí te perdi)**_

Quando finalmente chegou no auditorio já podia se escutar o som alto. Entrou em silêncio e parou escorando-se na porta já fechada. Ficou ali apenas a observar, sem querer chamar a atenção.

Não pode resistir e encarou o moreno que estava no palco, junto a Naruto. Ambos cantavam muito bem, mas havia algo que deixava Neji melhor. Talvez fosse seu amor por ele. Sorriu sentindo-se tola, mas sabia que aquela era a verdade. Se perguntasse para Hinata qual dos dois era melhor com certeza a amiga falaria do loiro.

Observou-o cantando e se sobressaltou ao vê-lo encará-la. Havia sido descoberta por aqueles olhos perolados. Não se intimidou por mais que seu interior gritasse de vergonha, anciosidade e medo. Medo do que viria, mas já tinha tomado sua decisão.

A voz dos dois encaixavam-se perfeitamente, provavelmente horas de treino.

_**Standing in line**_

_**To see the show tonight**_

_**And there's a light on**_

_**Heavy glow**_

_**By the way I tried to say**_

_**I'd be there... waiting for**_

_**Dani the girl**_

_**is singing songs to me**_

_**Beneath the marquee... of her soul**_

_**By the way I tried to say**_

_**I know you**_

_**From before**_

_**(Em pé na fila**_

_**Para ver o show de hoje à noite**_

_**E há uma luz acesa**_

_**Brilho forte**_

_**A propósito, eu tentei dizer**_

_**Que eu estaria lá... esperando por**_

_**Dani, a garota,**_

_**Está cantando músicas para mim**_

_**Debaixo da tenda ...da sua alma**_

_**A propósito, eu tentei dizer**_

_**Que eu te conheço**_

_**Desde antes)**_

Não podia entender o olhar de Neji. Este encarava-a sem vergonha e mal piscava enquanto sua voz saía pelas caixas de som, perto demais.

Seu coração pulava e acelerava com aqueles simples olhos, ou talvez a visão do garoto.

Agora este cantava sozinho de forma lenta e até mesmo romantica. E seus olhos estavam presos nos dele.

_**Standing in line**_

_**To see the show tonight**_

_**And there's a light on**_

_**Heavy glow**_

_**By the way I tried to say**_

_**I'd be there... waiting for**_

_**(Em pé na fila**_

_**Para ver o show de hoje à noite**_

_**E há uma luz acesa**_

_**Brilho forte**_

_**A propósito, eu tentei dizer**_

_**Que eu estaria lá ... esperando por...)**_

Escutou as palmas dos colegas e finalmente conseguiu se desprender daquele olhar. Caminhou com passos firmes até as garotas que estavam sentadas.

– Olá – falou baixo perto do ouvido de Temari e Hinata que sentavam mais atrás dos demais.

– Ten! – Hinata ficou de pé e abraçou-a fortemente.

– Estavamos preocupadas – Temari sorriu e abraçou-a também.

– Está tudo bem.

Continuavam falando baixo para não serem descobertas pelos outros colegas.

– Bem, que achei que Neji olhava demais para trás – Temari falou sem pensar já que colocou as mãos na boca logo após dizer aquelas palavras.

– Tudo bem – falou dando de ombros, mas sabia que seu olhar ainda era triste. – Vocês já estão prontas?

– Sim - Hinata falou. – Nós resolvemos nos apresentar assim mesmo.

Olhou para as amigas e sorriu vendo-as com roupas leves e esvoaçantes.

– Bem, achamos melhor virmos parecidas com você – sorriu Temari olhando-a.

Olhou para sua roupa que consistia em um vestido solto e leve que não mostrava muito de suas formas.

– Ah, obrigada, meninas, mas realmente não precisavam vir com roupas assim – disse rapidamente.

– Que nada, estou adorando me vestir assim tão romantica... – Temari ria. – Tudo bem que tive que comprar esse vestido que estou usando, já que em meu guarda roupa não achei nada.

As três riram e chamaram a atenção dos outros presentes.

– Olá, Tenten, pelo visto você resolveu aparecer – Asuma falou sincero.

– Oh, sim – sorriu erguendo a cabeça orgulhosa. – Não tenho motivos para faltar.

– Eu não diria o mesmo – Kin falou alto fazendo as amigas sorrirem.

Apenas olhou-a de forma superior. Não se rebaixaria por aquelas garotas idiotas.

– Então sentem-se e garotos... – Asuma falava olhando para os dois que acabaram de se apresentar. – Ficou ótima a apresentação. A propósito, Red Hot Chili Peppers é muito bom [N/B: Biah, não resisti em colocá-lo falando que os Red Hot são dez, HAHHA]

– Obrigado, professor – Naruto falou animado e depois sorriu olhando na direção de onde estavam.

Estranhou e virou-se para Hinata que estava corada.

– Meninas, é a vez de vocês – Kakashi gritou chamando-as ao palco. – Precisam se arrumar antes?

– Não – Hinata falou já de pé.

– Ótimo – Kurenai falou sorrindo. – Vão lá e arrasem.

Escutou-a falar, quando passaram do lado da mesma.

Subiram as escadas laterais e Temari puxou bancos pretos altos para se sentarem.

Sorriu achando graça na forma como apresentariam a música. Provavelmente, acharam que fariam algo com passos sincronizados de dança e um rítmo mais agitado, mas por estar grávida, ficaria complicado. As garotas concordaram e no final decidiram por algo mais calmo.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos, na verdade o do centro e puxei o pedestal onde estava o microfone para perto. Observei as garotas fazendo o mesmo e o som começou a tocar no fundo.

Preparei-me, respirando fundo e deixando o ar entrar em meus pulmões tranquilizando-me. Fechei os olhos e comecei a cantar.

[N/B: .com/watch?v=Md8-Kq6bgvs]

_**La, ra, ra, ra**_

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**Lingers on me now**_

_**You're probably**_

_**On your flight**_

_**Back to your hometown**_

_**(Lá, rá, rá, rá...**_

_**O cheiro da sua pele**_

_**persiste em mim agora**_

_**Você provavelmente**_

_**Está no seu voo**_

_**Voltando pra sua cidade natal)**_

Abri meus olhos e voltou-se para Hinata que sorriu antes de começar a cantar. A voz dela era linda e doce como sempre.

_**I need some shelter**_

_**Of my own protection baby**_

_**Be with myself in center**_

_**Clarity, peace, serenity**_

_**(Eu preciso de algum abrigo**_

_**para minha própria proteção, baby.**_

_**Estar comigo mesma,**_

_**Claridade, paz, serenidade)**_

Olhou para Temari e as começamos a cantar as três juntas o refrão.

_**I hope you know**_

_**I hope you know**_

_**(Espero que você saiba**_

_**Espero que você saiba)**_

Temari introduziu a outra parte do refrão:

_**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você!)**_

Depois, cantaram juntas.

_**It's personal, myself and I**_

_**(Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu).**_

Temari cantou sozinha novamente.

_**We got some straightening out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you**_

_**Like a child**_

_**Misses their blanket**_

_**But I've gotta**_

_**To get a move**_

_**On with my life**_

_**(E eu sentirei sua falta**_

_**Como uma criança**_

_**Sente de seu cobertor.**_

_**Mas eu tenho**_

_**Que seguir em frente**_

_**Com minha vida**_

_**Nós sempre temos algo a ajeitar)**_

Sorriu e olhou para frente encontrando todos as encarando. Podia ver os olhos marejados de Sakura, Ino e a professora Kurenai, assim como os olhos concentrados dos garotos e os irritados das três lideres que as odiavam por algum motivo desconhecido. Mas nada foi mais tocante do que ver os olhos de Neji sobre si. Não resistiu e o encarou aquela parte da música, em que as três cantavam juntas, demonstrando que ela seria forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo.

_**It's time to be**_

_**A big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_**(Chegou a hora de ser**_

_**Uma garota grande**_

_**E garotas grandes não choram)**_

Fechou os olhos, por que sentia as lágrimas chegarem a eles, mas resistiria, pois não podia mais chorar.

Cantou sozinha, sentindo aquelas palavras ecoarem por sua mente e coração.

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**(Não choram...**_

_**Não choram...**_

_**Não choram)**_

Naquele momento não sentia mais dor, afinal seu filho não merecia sofrer junto com ela. Era o seu momento de crescer e se tornar uma mulher, idependente e talvez sozinha.

Suspirou alto, abrindo os olhos para encarar tantos orbes diferentes.

As garotas estavam magníficas com aquelas roupas simples, mas que as deixavam com um toque angelical. Mas nada se comparava a Tenten. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos com duas pequenas tranças que pegavam a parte da frente do cabelo e se prendiam atrás. O vestido era largo mas curto e sentada, deixava uma grande parte das belas pernas morenas de fora. Nada o podia deixar mais louco do que vê-la daquela maneira, o que era definitivamente estranho já que sempre gostou de mulheres com roupas mais sensuais.

Viu que sua prima, que às vezes, direcionava o olhar para ele. Podia até ler o que ela estava pensando, mas preferia se manter alheio a tudo aquilo por enquanto.

Escutou a risada de Naruto e encarou-o, mas este apenas observava Hinata com um grande sorriso no rosto e esta sorria timidamente de volta enquanto cantava.

_**The path that I'm walking**_

_**I must go alone**_

_**I must take the baby steps**_

_**'Til I'm full grown**_

_**Full grown**_

_**(O caminho que estou trilhando,**_

_**Eu devo seguir sozinha**_

_**Devo engatinhar**_

_**Até eu ser adulta**_

_**Adulta)**_

Agora Temari olhava diretamente para a direção de Shikamaru enquanto cantava. Aquilo, sim, o pegou de surpresa afinal nunca os vira juntos ou algo parecido. Mas podia jurar que havia um clima entre aqueles dois, algo forte e ao mesmo tempo distante.

_**Fairy tales don't always**_

_**Have a happy ending, do they?**_

_**And I foresee**_

_**The dark ahead if I stay**_

_**(Contos de fada nem sempre**_

_**têm finais felizes, têm?**_

_**E eu vejo**_

_**A escuridão a frente se eu ficar)**_

As garotas voltaram a cantar fortemente.

_**I hope you know**_

_**I hope you know**_

_**(Espero que você saiba**_

_**Espero que você saiba)**_

A _sua_ morena voltou a cantar olhando-o seriamente.

_**That this has nothing to do with you**_

_**(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você!)**_

As três sorriram cumplices e cantaram.

_**It's personal, myself and I**_

_**(Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu)**_

Tenten passava os olhos por todas as pessoas presentes, em alguns ela sorria, em outras nem ao menos olhava por muito tempo. E ele só queria que ela o olhasse e falasse o porquê de tudo aquilo e o que se passava naquela mente. Nunca fora do tipo de se preocupar, mas aquela morena era diferente de tudo, apesar de não saber o porquê. Talvez a amasse, no final das contas.

Ela o olhou seriamente mais uma vez e cantou, naquele momento sabia que nunca poderia desviar os olhos dela.

_**We got some straightening**_

_**Out to do**_

_**And I'm gonna miss you**_

_**Like a child misses their blanket**_

_**But I've gotta**_

_**Get a move on with my life**_

_**(Nós sempre temos algo**_

_**A ajeitar**_

_**E eu sentirei sua falta**_

_**Como uma criança sente de seu cobertor**_

_**Mas eu tenho**_

_**Que seguir em frente com minha vida)**_

As garotas se juntaram a Tenten e cantaram sorrindo.

_**It's time to be a big girl now**_

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_**(Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande**_

_**E garotas grandes não choram)**_

Não conseguia desviar o olhar da loira que cantava tão serenamente com aquela roupa que definitivamente não combinava com o estilo dela, mas a deixara mais linda do que jamais a vira. Tão menina, a _sua_ menina. Sorriu com o pensamento, enquanto a olhava com sede de beijo e de tocá-la.

_Como não pensar nela depois daqueles momentos juntos no carro?_

Jamais a deixaria ir, a partir daquele momento, Temari era dele. Não como propriedade, mas como parte de seu ser.

Sorriu novamente ao perceber o quanto estava sendo romantico em pensamento, mas não ficaria apenas para si. Mais tarde falaria com a garota e esperava que ela também o amasse assim como a amava.

Ouviu o som da voz sensual dela antes de se perder em pensamentos novamente.

_**Like a little school mate**_

_**In the school yard**_

_**We'll play jacks and uno cards**_

_**I'll be your best friend**_

_**And you'll be my valentine**_

_**(Como colegas**_

_**No pátio da escola**_

_**Nós jogaremos cartas de uno**_

_**Eu vou ser sua melhor amiga**_

_**E você vai ser meu namorado)**_

As amigas arrasavam, mesmo sem dança ou muito estardalhasso. Aquilo sim era lindo, apenas o jogo de vozes que faziam com que eles que assistiam ficassem impressionados e sorrisem.

Aquela parte as amigas cantavam juntas.

_**Yes, you can hold my hand**_

_**If you want to**_

_**(Sim, você pode segurar minha mão**_

_**Se você quiser)**_

Olhou para o lado e viu Gaara prestando atenção concentrado nas garotas a sua frente. Não resistiu e olhou além vendo Sasuke olhando para o outro lado como se pensasse em algo.

Mordeu o labio inferior e teve vontade de se punir por estar ao lado do namorado, mas mesmo assim com vontades de estar com outro garoto. Para piorar, a namorada do garoto estava ao seu lado e era sua melhor amiga.

Não resistiu mais e olhou na direção de Sasuke novamente, mas desta vez ele também a olhava.

Sentiu uma onda de choque passar por seu corpo e se arrepiou com o olhar de desejo que o moreno lançava.

No fundo, a voz de Tenten enxeu o ambiente.

_**'Cause I wanna hold yours too**_

_**We'll be playmates and lovers**_

_**And share our secret worlds**_

_**(Porque eu quero segurar a sua também**_

_**Nós seremos parceiros e amantes**_

_**E compartilharemos nossos mundos secretos)**_

Sorriu sabendo que a música estava agradando aos ouvintes e os professores sorriam. Até mesmo Kurenai se balançava lentamente enquanto remexia a boca acompanhando a letra da música.

Naruto a olhava e sorria apoiando-a mesmo sem saber, do mesmo jeito que fizera naquela manhã.

_Como poderia deixar de amá-lo se este sempre dava um jeito de chegar ainda mais perto de seu coração?_

E também não poderia saber o que ele sentia, mas sabia que gostava de estar com ela, se não por que a ajudaria tanto?

Sorriu para o loiro antes de cantar e recebeu uma piscada de volta.

_**But it's time for me**_

_**To go home**_

_**It's getting late**_

_**Dark outside**_

_**I need to be**_

_**With myself in center**_

_**Clarity, peace, serenity**_

_**(Mas é hora de eu**_

_**ir para casa**_

_**Está ficando tarde**_

_**Escuro lá fora**_

_**Eu preciso estar**_

_**Comigo mesma no centro**_

_**Clareza, paz, serenidade)**_

As amigas se juntaram a ela e cantaram o refrão.

_**I hope you know**_

_**I hope you know**_

_**(Espero que você saiba**_

_**Espero que você saiba)**_

Sorriu olhando para Tenten e depois para encarou o primo que franziu a testa, enquanto cantava.

_**That this**_

_**Has nothing to do with you**_

_**(Que isso**_

_**Não tem nada a ver com você)**_

As amigas se juntaram novamente cantando.

_**It's personal, myself and I**_

_**(Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu)**_

Piscou para o primo e cantou sozinha.

_**We got**_

_**Some straightening**_

_**Out to do**_

_**(Nós sempre**_

_**Temos algo**_

_**a ajeitar)**_

Olhou para a amiga morena que sorriu e voltou-se para frente cantando enquanto encarava Neji.

_**And I'm gonna miss you**_

_**Like a child misses their blanket**_

_**But I've gotta**_

_**To get a move**_

_**On with my life**_

_**It's time to be**_

_**A big girl now**_

_**(E eu sentirei sua falta**_

_**Como uma criança sente de seu cobertor**_

_**Mas eu tenho**_

_**Que seguir em frente**_

_**Com minha vida**_

_**Chegou a hora de ser**_

_**Uma garota grande)**_

Sentiu o olhar das amigas e passou a cantar docemente, sorrindo pois se sentia mais leve. Agora poderia enfrentar definitivamente a todos, inclusive o Neji, sem se sentir sozinha ou criança demais para isso. Afinal ela seria mãe e a partir daquele momento era uma mulher.

_**And big girls don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**La, ra, ra**_

_**Ra, ra, ra**_

_**(E garotas grandes não choram**_

_**Não choram...**_

_**Não choram...**_

_**Não choram**_)

Levantou sorrindo, afinal as amigas tinham ido muito bem na apresentação. Olhou para Sakura ao seu lado, que também sorria olhando-as no palco, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi Gaara, que estava sério e pensativo.

Não pôde deixar de encará-lo e este percebeu olhando-a de volta. Desviou o olhar e foi até a frente próxima ao palco, onde as amigas estavam paradas.

– Vocês foram muito bem – sorria animada.

– Concordo – Sakura estava ao lado falando empolgada. – Foi lindo.

– E emocionante – a professora Kurenai parou perto das garotas sorrindo amigavelmente.

– Podem se sentar? – Asuma falou alto chamando a atenção de todos os presentes.

Sentou no primeiro banco, assim como os outros. Olhava para os professores que estavam lado-a-lado sorrindo e esperando que o silêncio permanecesse.

– Bem, temos a competição pela frente e estamos ensaiando muito – Asuma falava sério. – Não pensem que será facil, pois não irá ser. Mas tenho fé em vocês, afinal são o futuro da música em nossa escola.

– Nossa – murmurou baixo e escutou o sorriso discreto de Temari ao seu lado.

– Queremos dizer que temos orgulho de vocês, não importa como se saiam nas regionais – Kakashi falou sorrindo amigavelmente.

– Já conversamos com a banda da escola... – Asuma continuava falando.

– Aquela banda do araque? – Sasuke perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Revirou os olhos, irritada e envergonhada com o comentário do namorado.

– Eles não são maus – Asuma falou firme.

– Muito pelo contrario, na verdade – Kurenai prosseguiu. – Treinam bastante e são bons no que fazem.

– Pois eu acho que não – Sasuke continuou falando debochado.

– Você se acha, Uchiha! – Temari voltou-se para o moreno irritada. – Saiba que tem pessoas com mais talento que você nesta escola.

– Claro – viu o olhar debochado do namorado.

– Chega os dois! – Kakashi falou serio. – Vocês precisam estar unidos. Isso sim é importante.

– A banda tocará para nós apartir do próximo ensaio – Asuma falou firmemente.

– Perfeito – Sasuke cruzou os braços, vermelho de irritação.

Respirou fundo para não chingá-lo na frente de todos.

– Já temos as músicas, professor? – perguntou curiosa.

– Sim – Asuma sorriu animado novamente. – Kurenai, Kakashi e eu estudamos as músicas e encontramos as melhores para este momento.

– E quais seriam? – Gaara perguntava sério.

– Falaremos sobre isso no próximo ensaio, no momento só tenho a dizer que avaliaremos vocês através destas apresentações e veremos o melhor de vocês para as regionais – os professores sorriram.

– Vocês todos são ótimos e temos grandes chances – Kurenai riu e bateu palmas animada.

– Então, vamos ao trabalho – Kakashi falou batendo palmas.

Sorriu animada, tinha certeza que naquele ano tudo poderia ser melhor apesar de tantas coisas acontecendo.

Finalmente o treino havia acabado e estavam todos saindo. Pegou o celular de dentro do bolso para mandar uma mensagem para a mãe, afinal esta disse que viria buscá-la e tinham combinado de se comunicarem assim.

Saiu do salão caminhando pelo corredor lentamente. Já havia se despedido das amigas que saíram apressadas, mas não sem lhe dar um abraço e encorajá-la pelas coisas que passou e ainda passaria.

Ignorara os comentarios maldosos das três líderes de torcida e fingira que não conhecia os garotos que a olhavam de maneira estranha, mas principalmente não voltou a olhar para Neji.

Colocou o aparelho no bolso assim que terminou o que tinha para fazer e voltou sua atenção ao corredor pouco iluminado, já que não havia mais alunos na escola.

– Onde pensa que vai sem falar comigo?

Se sobressaltou com a voz grave que falou. Como não percebera o garoto parado ali no corredor?

Olhou para o lado vendo-o escorado ao lado de uma porta de sala de aula aberta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Ah, agora compreendia o porquê de não o ter visto.

– Não vai falar nada? – Neji perguntava sério.

– Preciso? – perguntou simplesmente, dando de ombros e voltando-se para continuar a andar pelo corredor, rumo a saída.

Sentiu o braço ser segurado e voltou-se para o moreno que agora estava perto, olhando-a nos olhos.

– O que quer, Neji? – perguntou puxando o braço das mãos másculas e dando dois passos para trás, a fim de se afastar.

– Quero saber a verdade, Tenten – falava o moreno sério.

– Que a verdade? - sorriu debochada.

– Quem é o pai desta criança que espera? [N/B: a bunda, Neji Ò.Ó]

Sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada e seu sorriso sumiu do rosto. Sentia raiva daquela pergunta e principalmente do moreno.

– _Essa criança_ é minha e de mais ninguém! – falou raivosa.

– Estou falando sério, Tenten! – o garoto falava alto e visivelmente nervoso.

– Eu também – disse erguendo a cabeça e encarando-o. – Ela não precisa de pai –sorriu tristemente. – Ele tem o avô, que pode ser a presença masculina na sua vida.

– Você está sendo ridícula.

– Eu? – sorriu alto. – Não. Estou fazendo o que você quer – olhou-o séria. – Não é mesmo? Afinal você queria saber quem é o pai e eu estou lhe respondendo que o meu bebê não tem pai.

– Isso é impossÍvel – Neji passava as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros. – De quantos meses está?

– Não te interessa – falou séria.

– Eu quero saber Tenten! – o moreno irritava-se com o tom de voz que usava. – Custa me responder? Pelo tamanho e formato de sua barriga, deve estar com uns dois ou três meses.

Sorriu debochada e revirou os olhos, sabendo o que ele insivuava com aquilo.

– Errou, estou de quatro, quase cinco, na verdade – falou colocando a mão na barriga, por cima do vestido solto que usava.

– Como?

– Parabéns, Neji, você me engravidou na nossa primeira noite juntos – disse séria, vendo-o ficar branco e com a boca levemente aberta pelo choque. – Você não queria saber quem era o pai?

– Mas...

– Mas não precisa se preocupar – falou cortando-o. – Ninguém sabe, além das minhas amigas íntimas.

– Você não falou com seus pais ainda? – Neji perguntava assustado.

– Meus pais sabem que estou grávida. – Sorriu amargamente. – Mas não se preocupe, que eles não sabem que você é o pai.

– Você não falou? – o garoto a olhava com os olhos levemente arregalados.

– Não – olhou-o séria. – Para que falar? Eu simplesmente disse aos meus pais que não queria o pai da criança por perto.

– Tenten... – ele murmurou.

– Eu e o bebê ficaremos bem sem o pai dele por perto – disse séria, mesmo sentindo que as lágrimas começavam a se acumular nos olhos.

– Você não pode falar assim – o moreno falava sério.

– Pois eu falo – sorriu amargamente. – Não precisa estar perto de mim ou do bebê, nenhum de nós precisamos de você ou de suas desconfianças – sorriu ainda mais deixando uma pequena lágrima cair. – Melhor, finja que esse bebê não é seu, afinal é o que você quer.

– Tenten, eu...

– Cale a boca, Neji! – exclamou nervosa sentindo o corpo todo tremer de raiva. – Não quero saber de você e não se preocupe, pois ninguém ficará sabendo.

– Perfeito! - escutou o garoto falar, fechando a cara. – Se é isso que quer.

Sorriu e virou-se seguindo pelo corredor com passos firmes, mas expressão vazia.

Encontrou a mãe no meio do caminho e correu abraçando a mulher.

– O que foi querida? – a progenitora perguntava preocupada.

– Só me leva daqui, por favor – falou chorosa para a mulher.

– Sim, vamos.

Entrou no carro colocando o sinto de segurança. Não queria conversar, queria apenas ficar em silencio com sua dor.

[N/B: .com/watch?v=qCTrMP_fEiw]

_**She never slows down**_

_**She doesn't know why but she knows that**_

_**When she's all alone it feels like its all coming down**_

_**(Ela nunca desacelera**_

_**Ela não sabe por que ,mas ela sabe que**_

_**quando ela tá sozinha parece que tudo está desmoronando)**_

Escutou o som de trovões ao longe e pela janela do carro pode ver as casas passando rapido, assim como as pessoas caminhando apressadas pela rua, a fim de fugir da tempestade que chegava. Mas para ela a tempestade já havia chegado. Apesar de saber e de ter em sua mente que Neji não aceitaria o fato de estar grávida, ainda sim tinha a esperança de que ele fosse estar com ela.

_**She won't turn around**_

_**The shadows grow long and she fears**_

_**If she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**_

_**(Ela não vai se virar**_

_**As sombras são longas e ela teme**_

_**Se ela chorar aquelas primeiras lagrimas as lagrimas não vão parar de cair)**_

A mãe estacionou o carro e deu graças aos céus por ela não ter perguntado ou falado algo durante o percurso até ali. Saiu do carro apressada a fim de se esconder no único lugar que se sentia segura no momento, o seu quarto.

Subiu correndo as escadas ouvindo a mãe lhe chamar, mas fingiu que não a escutava. Entrou no quarto escuro e trancou a porta. Permitiu-se então chorar, enquanto escorregava pela parede até ficar sentada no chão gelado. Abraçou a barriga e soluçou achando que poderia morrer de tristeza.

Lá fora, as primeiras gotas de chuva caiam, sinal de que a tempestade havia os alcançado.

_**So stand in the rain**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

_**You stand through the pain**_

_**You won't drown**_

_**And one day what's lost can be found**_

_**You stand in the rain**_

_**(Então, fique na chuva**_

_**Fique firme**_

_**Levante quando tudo estiver caindo**_

_**Você resiste a dor**_

_**Você não vai se afogar**_

_**E um dia o que está perdido pode ser encontrado**_

_**Fique na chuva)**_

Levantou devagar e caminhou até o espelho com a base em cor de rosa. Olhou-se por alguns instantes vendo a dor em seus olhos. Secou as lágrimas e passou as mãos pelo cabelos levemente desarrumado.

Não podia ficar assim, afinal tinha alguém que precisava muito dela. Mas a dor era forte e profunda, como poderia suportar? Como poderia aguentar sozinha a tudo isso? Sentia medo de não ser boa o suficiente sozinha.

_**She won't make a sound**_

_**Alone in this fight with herself**_

_**And the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down**_

_**(Ela não vai fazer nenhum barulho**_

_**Sozinha nessa luta contra ela mesma**_

_**E os medos sussurrando se ela ficar, ela vai cair)**_

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se das amigas. Hinata, Sakura, Temari e Ino, elas não a deixaria sozinha. Podia lembrar do dia da consulta, os sorrisos nas faces jovens dela e até mesmo o seu sorriso ao ver o bebê pelo pequeno monitor.

Havia também seus pais, que aceitaram e ficariam ao seu lado em todos os momentos dificeis a fazendo se sentir uma menina, a menininha deles que havia crescido.

Não podia desistir de tudo. Faria isso pelo bebê e por ela mesma. O medico disse que ela teria que se cuidar, afinal engravidar na adolescência não era algo fácil.

Sorriu abrindo os olhos e se encarando no espelho. Virou-se olhando cada canto do quarto, enquanto tocava a barriga proeminente.

_**She wants to be found**_

_**The only way out is through everything**_

_**She's running from, wants to give up and lie down**_

_**(Ela quer ser encontrada**_

_**A unica maneira é através de tudo**_

_**Que ela está fugindo, quer disistir e deitar)**_

O quarto ainda era de menina, com sua decoração em branco e cor de rosa. Sorriu achando graça por só agora perceber que não combinava mais com aquele espaço. Não era mais uma garotinha, mas também não era uma mulher e no final não sabia o que era.

Retirou o vestido pelos ombros enquanto escutava a chuva cair mais forte do lado de fora da rua. Tocou o ventre sentindo a vida ali dentro. Aquela crinça que era parte sua e de Neji. O homem que amou, não, o homem que ama e que amaria para sempre por mais que fosse errado e este não a amasse do mesmo modo.

Sobreviveria pelo filho e pelo amor que o uniu, mas que infelizmente não durou para sempre.

_**So stand in the rain**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_

_**You stand through the pain**_

_**You won't drown**_

_**And one day what's lost can be found**_

_**You stand in the rain**_

_**(Então, fique na chuva**_

_**Fique firme**_

_**Levante quando tudo estiver caindo**_

_**Você resiste a dor**_

_**Você não vai se afogar**_

_**E um dia o que está perdido pode ser encontrado**_

_**Fique na chuva)**_

Colocou o pijama e sentou-se em frente a grande janela que tinha em seu quarto. Olhou por ela e observou a chuva que caía fortemente do lado de fora, mas que aos poucos foi parando até ficar apenas uma pequena garoa.

– No final, após a tempestade, sempre temos a calmaria – pensou alto.

Sorriu apesar da tristeza do coração e a certeza de amar Neji.

_**Oeeeeeeee**_

_**Adorei os reviews deixados e desta vez recebi 7. Nohhhh**_

_**Uhasuhasuhauhsuhas**_

_**Bjux e espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**_


	34. Chapter 34

Inesperado

Estava sentado olhando para frente sem conseguir prestar atenção no professor que não parava de falar sobre algo que não tinha importância nenhuma naquele momento.

Olhou o relógio indignado, faltava pouco para terminar a aula.

Suspirou alto e olhou os colegas, que estavam a sua frente, sentados. Mordeu o dedo ao visualizar a garota de cabelos rosados. Percebeu que esta parecia distraída também.

O que será que ela tanto pensa?Sorriu discretamente ao lembrar-se dos orbes verdes no dia anterior o encarando tão fixamente. Mesmo com o namorado e a amiga ao seu lado, ela o olhava sem vergonha. Tiveram sorte por nenhum dos dois terem os pego se encarando tão indiscretamente.

Viu a garota se remexer na cadeira e virar-se discretamente para o lado e olhar para trás na sua direção. Não resistiu e sorriu de canto fazendo-a corar e voltar-se para frente.

Afinal, ela não me ignora mesmo namorando com o Gaara, pensou sorrindo satisfeito.

– Dá para parar de encarar a namorada de Gaara? – sussurrou Naruto perto de seu ouvido.

– Droga, Naruto! Por que mesmo você está sentado aqui em vez de estar no seu lugar? – falou mal-humorado por ter sido pego no flagra.

Escutou a risada de Naruto e este lhe dar um tapinha no ombro.

O sinal tocou alto e os alunos foram se levantando e pegando os materiais para ir embora. Não ficou para trás e fez o mesmo. Saiu andando entre os alunos até o corredor sem antes jogar um olhar discreto para a rosada que estava concentrada em guardar suas coisas.

– Amor.

Virou-se rapidamente dando um pequeno selinho em Ino.

– Sim, Ino – falou meio entediado.

– Você poderia ir lá a casa hoje, né? – a loira sorria marota.

– Hum, não sei – falou pensativo.

– Por favor? – Ino fez beiço. – Meus pais não estarão.

Sorriu safado sabendo o que a loira queria.

– Certo, estarei lá antes do almoço – falou beijando-a mais uma vez antes de caminhar rumo a sua casa para largar suas coisas e tomar um banho antes de encontrar-se com a namorada.

Chegou a casa cedo, já que Gaara fizera questão de levá-la em seu carro. Entrou percebendo que a mãe estava ainda no trabalho e isso era sinal de que ficaria sozinha a tarde inteira. Pensara em convidar o namorado, mas este disse que tinha alguns deveres a fazer e não poderia lhe fazer companhia.

Bufou enquanto largava o material de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá e ia até o jardim que ficava na parte dos fundos da casa. Sentou-se largada no chão enquanto olhava para o ambiente.

Lembrou-se da sensação estranha que sentira naquela manhã e dos olhos negros que percebeu a fitá-la.

Como posso resistir por mais tempo sendo que ele não me ajuda?

Não existia um dia sequer que não pensava em Sasuke, mas agora namorava Gaara, uma ótima pessoa e um excelente namorado.

Aproximou os joelhos do peito e recostou o queixo neles, abraçando as pernas. Em algum momento, todo esse sentimento que sentia pelo moreno teria que passar e neste dia, poderia vir a amar o ruivo.

Às vezes, se sentia culpada por não amá-lo, mas então se lembrava de que este também não a amava e que lutava para esquecer alguém. Podia ver isso nos olhos verdes dele quando estava em silencio demais. Tinha momentos que Gaara parecia estar em outro planeta, ou melhor, em outra época, talvez em alguma memória do seu passado lembrando-se da garota que amava.

E como poderia culpá-lo? Sabia exatamente como este se sentia. Por isso se davam bem juntos, afinal sentiam a mesma dor de não ser correspondido em um amor. De ter sido usado e, principalmente, ter se deixado usar. Mas o que importava era que estavam bem juntos, de uma forma ou outra. Quando se beijavam, não soltavam fogos de artifícios, mas algo queimava em seu ser e isso já era um avanço.

Mordeu o lábio ao lembrar-se dos momentos quentes com o ruivo. Ele é lindo, como não sentir essas sensações?

– Sakura?

Olhou assustada na direção da casa vizinha e encontrou os olhos negros que a chamavam.

– Ah, oi, dona Mikoto – falou enquanto levantava-se e ia até o pequeno muro que dividia os pátios. – Como a senhora está?

– Estou bem, querida – sorriu a morena docemente. – Você está ocupada?

– Eu? Não – sorriu balançando os ombros. – Apenas estava pensando.

– Hum, certo – a morena tocou o lábio inferior com o dedo indicador, pensativa. – Você já almoçou?

– Não – sorriu, balançando a cabeça. – Não tenho muita inspiração para cozinhar quando estou sozinha – riu baixo.

– Nem eu – Mikoto sorria olhando-a. – Mas fiz algo achando que alguém viria comer comigo, mas fui abandonada por meus filhos e marido.

– Homens... – riu simpática.

– Você não quer vir até minha casa almoçar, depois podemos conversar um pouco – a morena parecia animada.

– Claro – falou sorrindo, afinal, a mulher estava sozinha e não tinha o porquê de não almoçar com ela.

– Ótimo – sorriu Mikoto. – Pode vir...

– Primeiro preciso de um banha, sabe? Tirar esse uniforme... Então passarei em sua casa – apontava para a roupa.

– Certo. Espero-te, então.

Observou-a entrar em sua casa e fez o mesmo, subindo os degraus até seu quarto. Pegou uma bermuda jeans que ficavam dois palmos acima dos joelhos e uma regata com estampa listrada em tons de preta. Caminhou até o banheiro, tomou um banho e depois se vestiu. Deixou os cabelos soltos e calçou uma sandália.

Desceu as escadas apressada e foi até a casa vizinha. A senhora Mikoto já a aguardava na porta sorrindo amigavelmente.

– Entre, querida.

– Obrigada - sorriu em resposta.

Só então reparou que a mulher vestia uma calça larga em um tecido fino em tom claro e uma blusa sem mangas justa azul marinha. Os cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque perfeito. Parecia que sairia em qualquer momento, ou talvez aquela fosse a maneira dela se vestir.

– Sasuke saiu de casa – ela fez uma careta. – Disse que iria para a casa de Ino.

Sorriu achando graça da expressão de desagrado da mulher, enquanto caminhavam até a cozinha onde havia panelas no fogão.

– Oh, quer ajuda? – perguntou ao ver que a morena ia até o fogão mexer em uma das panelas.

– Não precisa, está tudo sob controle... – a mulher mexia com uma colher de pau o que seria um molho branco.

– Hum, está cheirando bem – sorriu sincera.

– Ah, é minha especialidade. Um arroz branco e um molho branco com muito queijo. – ela sorriu. – Sua mãe está trabalhando?

– Sim - sorriu dando de ombros. – Ultimamente ela anda fazendo muitos turnos.

– Isso explica o porquê de ter visto ela poucas vezes nessas últimas semanas.

– Sim – sorriu sem-graça.

– Bem, os homens da casa – falou com certo sarcasmo - também não param muito aqui – resmungou a morena. – Sasuke está sempre em algum lugar que não seja aqui, Itachi trabalhando nas empresas e Fugaku em reuniões de negócios.

– Hum.

– Eu acabo sempre ficando sozinha nesta casa enorme.

– Esse é o lado ruim de morar em uma casa tão grande – falou olhando a mulher tampar as panelas e desligar o fogão.

– Sim – bufou a morena. – Eu não queria, mas Fugako gosta de lugares espaçosos. E também tem os meninos, eles precisam de espaço, principalmente, quando trazem as namoradas.

Mikoto sorriu e a fez sorrir também.

– Eu imagino – disse sorrindo amigavelmente para a mulher pensando nos morenos lindos que eram seus filhos...

– E você e sua mãe moram sozinhas e não reclamam como eu – Mikoto falava sorrindo. – Sou uma velha chata.

– Não! – exclamou surpresa. – Nós só nos acostumamos a estarmos sozinhas – olhou para um ponto fixo na parede. – Desde a morte de meu pai, é que somos ela e eu, então acabamos por nos acostumar a viver nesta correria louca – sorriu voltando sua atenção para a morena.

– Os garotos cresceram e começaram a ficar mais tempo fora de casa do que dentro – sorria a mulher enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira. – Mas isso não faz muito tempo, acho que é por isso que ainda sinto tanta falta.

– Sim, mas com o tempo você se acostuma. Apesar de que você tem empregados e isso torna as coisas menos solitárias – disse sincera.

– Sim – a mulher revirou os olhos. – Converso bastante com a cozinheira, principalmente por que não gosto de ficar parada, mas logo hoje dispensei a todos, achando que poderia ter um momento mais familiar.

Olhou-a com pena ao ver a expressão de tristeza na face bela da mulher.

– Marquei com os outros de almoçarmos juntos, mas Fugaku e Itachi tiveram uma reunião urgente. Não poderiam vir e assim que Sasuke ficou sabendo também deu um jeito de sair de casa.

– Essas coisas acontecem – falou sem saber ao certo o que era correto.

– Ainda bem que tenho uma linda vizinha jovem para me fazer companhia – Mikoto sorria para ela agora resplandecendo uma alegria jovial. – Vamos comer.

– Sim – disse sorrindo amigavelmente, enquanto a ajudava a colocar os itens na mesa pequena que ficava na cozinha.

A conversa foi calma e agradável, não tinha por que reclamar, já que a Uchiha era doce e bem humorada, o que tornou o almoço fácil e divertido.

Por um breve momento, enquanto pausava o garfo perto dos lábios pensou em como Sasuke podia ser tão diferente da mãe quando se tratava de personalidade. Provavelmente teria puxado ao pai, o senhor Uchiha, que ainda não conhecia.

Mordeu o lábio e voltou a comer tentando parar de pensar no Uchiha mais novo.

Entrou na garagem com a sua moto, notando que o pai e o irmão ainda não haviam chegado da tal reunião que os fez desmarcar o almoço chato de família.

Tirou o capacete sorrindo de canto ao lembrar-se das horas que passara com Ino Yamanaka. Com certeza, a garota queria provar algo, já que andava bem saidinha. Ultimamente não procurara nem ao menos Karin, já que a loira estava dando conta do recado.

Abriu a porta que ligava o ambiente com o restante da casa e entrou andando com passos firmes, mas lentos. Não tinha pressa. Achou o lugar silencioso demais, mas resolveu primeiro passar em seu quarto.

O andar superior estava ainda mais silencioso o que realmente era estranho, talvez a mãe tivesse saído com alguma amiga. Retirou o celular do bolso e ligou-o já que havia desligado assim que chegara à casa da namorada. Esperou para ver se havia algum recado, mas só uma ligação de Naruto apareceu na tela.

Escutou o som ao longe de um carro chegando e resolveu descer para ver se encontrava a mãe.

Quando chegou ao final das escadas, pôde ouvir o riso de duas mulheres, ou seja, a mãe estava em companhia de alguma amiga, o que deixou-o mais aliviado. Não admitia em voz alta, mas se preocupava com Mikoto e tinha muitos ciúmes dela com outros, principalmente com o carinho que ela dava aos seus amigos. Na verdade, a morena era assim com todas as pessoas que conhecia e a agradavam. Sempre carinhosa e amigável.

Sorriu, pensando em como poderia ter puxado este lado amável da mãe, mas ao invés disso, havia puxado o orgulho que todos os homens Uchihas possuíam.

Parou ao lado da porta que dava na sala de estar e ficou escutando a conversa das mulheres. Queria saber primeiro qual delas estavam ali com sua mãe, para poder preparar-se para a enxurrada de perguntas indiscretas que a grande maioria dava.

– Então, Sakura, sua mãe me disse que você está namorando? – a voz doce de Mikoto surgiu.

Não era uma das amigas de sua mãe que estava ali, mas sim a vizinha rosada. Isso sim o surpreendeu.

– Oh, sim – outra voz melodiosa respondeu rapidamente.

– Posso saber quem é o felizardo? – Mikoto perguntava.

– A senhora conhece, é o Gaara.

– Sim, o garoto ruivo que faz barulho com o Sasuke na tal banda deles.

Ótimo, sua mãe, assim como todo o resto de sua família, não levavam muito a sério o seu desejo de ser músico.

– Bem, eu diria que eles tocam bem demais para fazer "barulho" – Sakura respondeu sorridente. – Mas deve ser insuportável escutá-los ensaiar – a rosada continuou.

Está indo bem demais, pensou escorando-se na parede ao lado da porta.

– Ah, pode ter certeza, apesar de que eles fazem isso em uma sala apropriada – Mikoto falou e depois sorriu.

– Mas acho legal a banda dos garotos – a rosada continuou falando.

– Bem, isso não importa muito, já que Sasuke só toca por um hobbie. Ele irá ser como o pai e o irmão.

Hum, ela realmente acredita que eu quero ser empresário, pensou aborrecido.

– Hum. E o que exatamente os Uchihas fazem? – ouve uma pausa. – Oh, desculpa ser intrometida, dona Mikoto, mas tenho mania de falar e depois pensar no que disse.

– Não se preocupe, querida. Só achei estranho você não saber essas coisas sobre minha família, já que vivem saindo nos jornais e revistas.

A voz da mãe parecia meio distante, até mesmo chateada.

– Eu não sou muito ligada às sessões de fofoca – escutou o leve sorriso sem graça da Haruno.

– Não tem problema... – Mikoto falou rapidamente voltando ao tom divertido. – Nós possuímos muitas empresas em vários lugares do mundo e a filial é aqui. Portanto, Itachi esta cursando Administração de Empresas e Sasuke também cursará assim que terminar este último ano de escola.

– Hum.

– E você, o que fará?

– Quero se médica. Acho que oncologia pediátrica... Ainda estou pensando.

Sorriu de canto pensando no sonho da rosada.

– Acho isso fantástico. Salvar vidas deve ser muito bom – Mikoto falava animada. – Você sabia que este era meu sonho também?

– Sério, senhora Mikoto?

– Sim, quando menina, como você.

A voz da mãe era sonhadora e meio triste.

– E por que não o realizou? – Sakura perguntava curiosa.

– Por que, bem, minha família não tinha condições de pagar a faculdade para mim. E depois conheci Fugaku e me apaixonei. Não demorou muito para que eu engravidasse de Itachi.

– Oh, então acabou deixando os sonhos de lado – a rosada falava melodiosamente.

– Sim.

Definitivamente, aquela historia nunca havia sido contada para ele. Talvez por que nunca se interessou em perguntar para a mãe o que ela queria quando jovem ou como agia.

– Sabe outra coisa que eu fazia que me faz lembrar muito você? – Mikoto falava rapidamente.

– O que, senhora Mikoto?

Aquilo estava interessante, afinal sua mãe se achava parecida com Sakura? Nunca parara pra pensar em algo assim. A morena sempre fora tão bem vestida e distinta, com manias de madame como mandava o figurino da família Uchiha.

– Sua mãe comentou que você, desde criança gostava de cantar.

– Sim.

Escutou a voz envergonhada de Sakura confirmar.

– Mas tinha vergonha e há pouco tempo resolveu entrar no clube de coral da escola.

– Verdade – falava a rosada com a voz meio incerta.

– Eu também sempre gostei de cantar e, na adolescência, participei de uma banda só de mulheres.

O sorriso divertido da mãe o contagiou, assim como a Sakura, pois esta sorria animada.

– A senhora cantava em uma banda feminina? Que máximo!

– Sim – a morena ria alto sem se importar. – Claro que não fomos muito longe, mas cheguei a me apresentar em alguns lugares.

– Então, a senhora terá que cantar. Eu quero ouvir a sua voz, senhora Mikoto.

– Oh, não, ando muito velha para estas coisas!

– Isso não é verdade! – Sakura sorria animada, tentando convencer a outra a aceitar o pedido. – Só uma palhinha...

– E você cantará também?

– Eu? - ouve uma pausa nas vozes. – Depois da senhora.

Ambasm as mulheres riam divertidas, fazia muito tempo que não escutava a mãe sorrir daquele jeito. Sakura realmente era diferente, já que conseguia exercer um poder positivo sobre as pessoas, inclusive os Uchihas, que tinham pose de durões.

Escutou a mãe cantarolando uma cantiga de ninar e lembrou-se por um momento de quando era criança. Ela cantava a mesma música e a voz doce e bonita o fazia dormir como um anjo o resto da noite. Gostava de quando a mãe o colocava para dormir, já que o pai geralmente não sabia deixá-lo tão confortável, por isso tinha pesadelos durante a noite. Mas com a mãe era diferente, talvez desde aquela época amava música e nem ao menos sabia disso.

– Que lindo – Sakura falava em tom deslumbrado. – Agora sei de quem o Sasuke puxou a voz.

Escutou a mãe sorrir.

– Eu nunca o escutei direito – Mikoto falou meio pensativa.

– É só ir para as regionais – Sakura falou rapidamente.

– Aonde? – a morena perguntou.

Oh, droga, pensou. A rosada estava o dedurando na maior cara de pal. Os pais não podiam saber que entrara no clube de canto.

– Boa tarde.

Ferrou, pensou enquanto fechava os olhos.

– Boa tarde – ouviu a voz de Sakura séria.

– Oh, Fugaku, esta é nossa vizinha Sakura, filha de Hana – a mãe apresentava o pai a rosada.

– Um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Uchiha. – a garota falava nervosa.

– O prazer é meu, Sakura – ouve um momento de silêncio. – O que falavam?

Droga, pensou novamente. O que merda eu vou fazer?

– A Sakura falava do clube do coral, mas não entendi muito bem.

– Bem é que... – escutou o suspiro baixo da garota. – Temos as regionais, que estão chegando, o que nos levará às estaduais, se tudo der certo.

– Parabéns – a voz do pai era de tédio.

– Que interessante, mas não consegui compreender o que isso tem a ver com o Sasuke.

– Bem, ele está no clube – a rosada falou com receio.

Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava, pensou enquanto revirava os olhos.

– O que? – escutou a voz alterada do pai. – Ele, em um clube de canto?

– Calma, Fugaku – a voz da mãe era nervosa.

– Ele não podia estar fazendo isso! – Fugaku permanecia enfurecido. – Tinha que se dedicar ao time e em passar para uma faculdade famosa. Mas não, ele prefere entrar em clube de canto! Além de ter essa banda idiota!

– Fugaku, esta assustando a Sakura – Mikoto falou séria.

– Eu vou subir, assim que o Sasuke chegar mande-o direto para o escritório – a voz do pai era autoritária.

Porra, pensou, como vou fazer pra me livrar disso!

– Desculpa, dona Mikoto eu não sabia... – escutou a voz de Sakura, assim que o pai se afastou do lugar.

– Não foi culpa sua querida, acho que ele está meio nervoso – a mãe tentava acalmar a rosada. – Irei falar com ele e logo volto. Você me espere aqui, está bem?

– Sim.

Escutou a mãe se afastar e entrou no ambiente, vendo a rosada sentada no canto do sofá olhando para as próprias mãos.

– Você me causou um grande problema agora – falou ríspido.

Viu-a pular do sofá e ficar de pé, olhando-o assustada.

– Desculpa, eu não poderia imaginar...

– Ah, não? – falou sério, vendo-a com os olhos brilhantes de lagrimas.

– Eu juro que se soubesse não o faria, mas nunca imaginei, Sasuke.

– Agora terei que levar um sermão de meu pai, fora que provavelmente ele vai fazer minha vida um inferno, e, é claro, fora do clube – tagarelou irritado.

– Desculpa, desculpa - viu-a colocar as mãos em frente ao rosto e virar-se de costas para ele. – Não sei o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo – ela falava em meio aos suspiros.

Não resistiu e aproximou-se da garota, como se esta tivesse um imã poderoso. Como podia sentir-se um crápula mesmo depois da garota ter ferrado com ele?

– Tudo bem, Sakura – falou gentilmente enquanto colocava uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela.

– Eu juro que não sabia, Sasuke – ela virou-se para ele e encarou-o. – Me desculpe.

– Uma hora ele ficaria sabendo – disse por fim enquanto olhava-a.

Passou as mãos pelos olhos e bochechas rosadas da garota, enquanto esta o encarava com os lábios entreabertos. Roçou o polegar nos lábios, enquanto olhava-a nos olhos.

O que essa menina tem para me deixar assim? os próprios lábios sentindo-os secos, com sede dos dela. Aproximou-se devagar e roçou-os levemente nos dela. Afastou-se e viu-a de olhos fechados escondendo as esmeraldas tão belas. Voltou a beijá-la, mas delicadamente, como se pudesse quebrá-la.

Escutaram passos, então a garota se afastou rapidamente e virou-se para a parede ficando de costas.

– Oh, Sasuke? – a mãe se aproximou e beijou-o no rosto. – Seu pai quer vê-lo – disse por fim.

– Sei – disse sério, enquanto olhava da mãe para a rosada.

– Bem, é melhor eu ir – a rosada virou-se e foi até Mikoto. – Obrigada pela tarde senhora Mikoto. E desculpe-me também...

– Ah, eu que agradeço Sakura querida. Poderíamos fazê-lo mais vezes – sorria a morena ternamente. – Não precisa de desculpas, certo, querida?

– Claro - Sakura sorria sincera, apesar dos olhos estarem tristes e confusos.

– Eu que peço que desculpe o meu marido, ele realmente está estressado hoje – a mãe falava sem graça.

– Eu que devo pedir desculpas - viu-a olhar da morena para ele. – Até logo.

Ficou olhando-a sair pela porta sendo levada por Mikoto. Suspirou alto e saiu para ir enfrentar a raiva do pai.

Chegou a casa com o coração acelerado e os lábios trêmulos, pelo que havia acontecido há pouco. Sabia que Sasuke, naquele momento estava em apuros e era tudo culpa dela. Como pudera ser tão tola e ingênua? Nem todos as pessoas são como sua mãe, que aceita tudo o que ela faz, se isso não fizer mal a ninguém muito menos a si mesma.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, escorando-se na porta de entrada onde ainda estava parada.

– Sakura! Estive lhe procurando!

Levantou a cabeça encontrando os olhos de sua mãe, a única pessoa que conseguiria lhe ajudar naquele momento, mas não queria deixá-la preocupada.

– Eu... – sua voz saiu fraca, por isso respirou fundo para voltar a falar. – Dona Mikoto me convidou para almoçar com ela, pois estava sozinha em casa assim como eu – sorriu no final, tentando mostrar a mãe que estava tudo bem.

– Você parece preocupada... – Hana falava séria, enquanto a olhava. – Você está bem, querida?

– Sim, mãe – sorriu forçadamente, tentando não demonstrar nada.

– Está pálida e seus lábios estão mais avermelhados – a mulher encarava-a de perto agora. – Acho que é por causa da palidez de seu rosto filha.

– Acho que deve ser minha pressão baixa – sorriu não gostando de estar mentindo para a única pessoa que tinha como família.

– Hum, é, pode ser – sorriu Hana deixando a pose de preocupação.

– E você, o que está fazendo em casa este horário? Não ia fazer plantão até a noite?

– Sim, mas me deram uma folguinha e... – a morena fez mistério. – Uma dispensa amanhã!

Sorriu ao ver a mãe pular e não resistiu em abraçá-la.

– Ah, que bom, mãe! – disse sincera, sorrindo junto com a morena. – A senhora está precisando de descanso.

– Sim, eu sei, mas tive uma ideia ótima para nós fazermos hoje.

– O que seria? – falou afastando-se um pouco e cruzando os braços.

– O que acha de irmos ao cinema?

– Seria ótimo – sorriu.

– Estava pensando em chamar Kurenai...

– Acho que a madrinha iria adorar – falou animada.

– Sim – a morena deu a volta indo até a escada. – Irei telefonar para ela e me arrumar, faça o mesmo.

– Sim, senhora! – Disse sorridente enquanto via a mulher subir a escadas.

Resolveu subir, também indo até seu quarto. Fechou a porta e permitiu-se ficar séria novamente, enquanto escorava-se na parede. Deixou duas pequenas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos verdes.

Foi até o espelho e olhou-se detalhadamente. Tocou os lábios entreabertos com os dedos, lembrando-se dos momentos anteriores onde o moreno que tanto amava havia os tocado. Fechou os olhos para não ver a sua expressão sofrida.

Seria possível morrer de amor? Se perguntassem isso para ela há algum tempo atrás diria que não, mas agora duvidava desta informação, já que seu peito parecia querer quebrar toda a vez que pensava em Sasuke. Como podia doer tanto assim?

Suspirou alto e abriu novamente os olhos apreciando a cor destes.

– Você precisa ser forte, como sua mãe é – falou para seu reflexo. – Eu serei – completou respondendo a própria pergunta.

O único problema nisso tudo é que acabara ferrando com o moreno sem ter a intenção, mas tinha certeza que se pudesse falar toda sua historia para Ino e Sasuke não fosse o namorado dela, diria que estava mais do que vingada. Ambas ririam e se abraçariam empolgadas.

– Droga! – falou séria, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e puxando-os firmemente para sentir a pequena dor que causava no couro cabeludo.

Sabia que merecia muito mais dor e talvez fosse por isso que sofria tanto por amor.

– É Ino, você também está vingada, mesmo sem saber – disse para si mesma enquanto ia até o armário para separar a roupa que usaria mais tarde.

Os amigos lhe esperavam na sala onde ensaiavam com a banda, como haviam combinado por telefone. Todos estavam presentes e atirados sobre os sofás e pufes.

– E aí, Sasuke? – Naruto cumprimento-o quando entrou no ambiente.

– Oi, pessoas – respondeu a todos que levantaram a mão em um sinal de oi.

– Vamos ensaiar logo? – perguntou Gaara, que permanecia sentado com uma das pernas dobradas sobre a outra.

– Na verdade, gostaria de conversar com vocês antes – disse sentindo-se idiota, mas precisava desabafar, se não estouraria.

– O que aconteceu, cara? – Naruto perguntou levantando-se e parando ao seu lado. – Você está serio demais...

– Melhor sentarmos – disse friamente.

– Certo – Naruto respondeu franzindo a testa.

Sentou em um puff vendo o amigo fazer o mesmo. Todos o olhavam esperando que começasse a falar.

– Meu pai descobriu tudo... – disse rapidamente.

– Como? – Neji perguntou, enquanto colocava-se mais para a beirada do sofá.

– É a Sakura esteve aqui em casa hoje e...

– O que a Sakura estava fazendo em sua casa? – Gaara o interrompeu.

– Hum – fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do pequeno beijo que haviam trocado. – Minha mãe a convidou para almoçar, já que não havia ninguém em casa e a rosada também estava sozinha – falou dando de ombros.

– Hum – Gaara voltou a ficar com a expressão normalizada.

– Continua, Sasuke! – Naruto falou sério, o que não era normal.

– Ela falou aos meus pais que estava no clube – disse por fim.

– O que? – Neji falou alto, batendo uma das mãos na perna. – Ela é uma idiota!

– Não faz sentido – disse Naruto franzindo o cenho.

– Por que a Sakura te deduraria? – Gaara falou sério.

– Mas ela dedurou – Neji falava olhando para Gaara. – A sua namoradinha é uma dedo-duro.

– Ei, calma aí! – Gaara falou rapidamente ficando de pé. – Não desconte suas frustrações amorosas em meu relacionamento.

– Como é? – Neji levantou-se também, agora estava de pé, encarando o ruivo.

– Fala sério, seus idiotas! – Naruto disse irritado. – Não percebem que estão se exaltando por nada? O Sasuke nem terminou de falar, droga!

Olhou para o amigo loiro e agradeceu mentalmente por este ter parado aquela discussão inútil que não os levaria a nada, muito menos resolveria seus problemas atuais, que eram muitos.

Suspirou alto colocando as mãos na cabeça enquanto repousava os cotovelos sobre as coxas.

– Eu estou ferrado – disse por fim.

– Mas por que a Sakura falaria algo para seus pais? – Gaara falava rapidamente.

Ergueu a cabeça e encarou o amigo que estava preocupado.

– Ela fez sem querer, isso é obvio – Naruto falou sério. – Ela não teria motivos para fazer algo assim, sendo que estaríamos fora das competições sem o Sasuke.

– Às vezes você me assusta, Naruto – disse sério, mas com um pequeno sorriso de canto para o loiro.

– Cala a boca, teme – o loiro sorriu e logo depois voltou à pose seria.

– Mas e aí? – Neji perguntou.

– Agora meu pai quer que eu saia do clube e termine com nossa banda – suspirou, vendo os amigos arregalarem os olhos. – Mas não farei isso.

– Como é? – Neji falou sério. – Seu pai vai ficar furioso se não fizer o que ele está pedindo.

– Bem, é só ele não ficar sabendo, certo, Sasuke? – Naruto disse com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

– É isso aí – disse calmo.

– Mas então teremos que mudar o local de ensaio – Gaara falava, enquanto olhava para os lados daquela sala.

– Iupi – disse sarcástico, mas achou que estava pegando pesado demais com o ruivo... E sabia por que.

– Bem, acho que pode ser lá em casa – Naruto falou e Sasuke voltou a atenção à conversa, agradecendo mentalmente por não terem percebido. – Meus pais não se incomodariam.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou.

– Sim – Sorriu dando de ombros. – Talvez a sala que consiga não seja grande como esta, mas não deixa de ser um local para ensaiarmos.

– Isso é ótimo – falou Gaara sorrindo de canto.

– Não sei, não, cara – Neji estava preocupado.

– Só por que você tem medo de seu tio, assim como tinha do seu pai, não quer dizer que todos sejam iguais, Neji – Gaara falava, enquanto olhava para o amigo de cabelos longos.

– Hum, você não sabe o que fala, ruivo – Neji repreendeu o amigo.

– Pois eu acho que vocês dois estão brigando demais – falou Naruto. – E você, Neji, devia se preocupar mesmo é com o pai de Sasuke e voltar sua mente para o problema que tem com certa morena que está grávida... Papai.

Viu o amigo moreno levantar e postar-se em frente ao loiro que também levantou.

– Ei – falou antes que os dois se matassem através do olhar, já que pareciam fuzilar-se com os olhos.

– Você não sabe de nada, Naruto! – Neji falava sério enquanto levantava o dedo.

– Ah, não, pois eu estava lá quando sua prima foi falar com você! – o loiro disse sério, mas sem se exaltar como o moreno fazia. – Não estou fazendo isso por que te odeio, Neji, muito pelo contrario, somos amigos e é isso que os amigos fazem.

– Ah, certo – o moreno sorria debochado. – Se quer me ajudar, fique longe dos meus assuntos!

– Não mesmo – Gaara havia se postado ao lado de Naruto e olhava seriamente para Neji. – Você terá que dar um jeito nisso, cara.

– Até mesmo tu, ruivo? – sorria desanimado o de cabelos longos.

– Vamos nos acalmar, agora? – disse parando no meio dos amigos. Olhou para Neji e depois para os outros dois. – Acho que se o Neji precisar de nós, ele falará, não é mesmo? – encarou o amigo em questão.

– Sim – respondeu o moreno de cabelos longos.

– Espero que o faça mesmo – Gaara repreendeu-o com o olhar.

– Somos seus amigos, cara – Naruto falou sério, encarando o moreno que voltava a se sentar. – E por mais que queira enganar a si mesmo, você sabe que precisa daquela garota, assim como ela precisa de você.

– Anda bem romântico, não é, Uzumaki? – troçou Neji.

– Talvez – respondeu, dando de ombros o loiro que voltava a se sentar, pensando em certos olhos.

Olhou para os amigos que permaneciam em silêncio e tinha certeza que sempre estariam assim unidos, mesmo com as brigas. Lembrou-se de Sakura e do beijo que deu nela, involuntariamente, olhou para Gaara que parecia pensar em algo também. O que Naruto falara os fizera ficar pensativo.

– Você ama a Sakura? – Neji perguntou a Gaara, que olhou-o rapidamente.

– Não – respondeu o ruivo sério. – Ainda não, mas estou tentando.

– Então por que está com ela? – Naruto parecia meio aborrecido, assim como ficara ao escutar aquela resposta do ruivo.

– Ela também não me ama – disse por fim o garoto. – Estamos curtindo o relacionamento... Tentando nos apaixonar.

– Nunca vi disso – Naruto falava sério.

– Nem eu até agora – sorriu de canto o ruivo.

– Estranho isso vir de uma garota – Neji falou com o cenho franzido.

– É que a Sakura também quer esquecer alguém – falou o ruivo.

Aquela frase entrou em sua mente e ficou. Então Sakura não amava o namorado, mas sim outro cara. Teve vontade de rir ao constatar que provavelmente ele era esse outro "cara".

– Ela ama a outro? E você está com ela? – Neji disse sério, vendo o ruivo confirmar com a cabeça. – Você é idiota ou algo assim?

– Não acho idiota estar ajudando uma pessoa que também está me auxiliando. Nós nos gostamos, mas isso ainda não é amor – falava o ruivo. – Mas ela é linda e carinhosa... É uma boa companhia.

– Além de ser gostosa – Naruto falou rapidamente fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele. – O que foi?

Sorriu achando graça das expressões dos amigos e, principalmente, do loiro, mas na verdade a sua risada era de felicidade. Quando foi que sentira tanta alegria assim na sua vida? Nem ao menos se lembrava.

Observou que os amigos o olhavam estranho e logo depois, um por um começaram a rir. Aquilo sim era estranho, mas em sua mente a única coisa que vinha era a imagem da rosada.

_**Oeee gente linda do meu core... *-***_

_**Desculpem a tia aqui por ter demorado tanto para postar, mas estava desanimada e muito triste, fora que estava protestando. Voces perceberam que nos últimos tempos tem uma pessoa muito covarde enchendo o site de coisas horríveis? Tipow a pessoa até comentou na minha fic e falou coisas nada a ver com o tipo de assunto que posto... Afffeee**_

_**Todos sabem que as minhas fics são SasuSaku e demais casais heteros, nada contra os outros tipos e tal, mas não me sinto bem lendo ou escrevendo algo assim. Entao respeito estes escritos e quero que eles me respeitem tbm, afinal temos direitos iguais. Só que este ser, que prefere encher de protestos o site, não respeita ninguém. Nunca vi tantas pessoas protestando contra este ser. Alguna até saíram do site. Mas eu me revolto e não vou sair, afinal isso aqui é para todos e ele ou ela vai ter que me ingolir!**_

_**Suahsuahsuahsuahsuhaushahsh**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews e aceito a revolta contra o Neji, ele realmente foi um baka total, porem vai melhorar eu juro!**_

_**Suahsuahsuahsuhasuhaush**_

_**Beijos e obrigada a todos que sempre me apoiam e deixam reviews lindos. *-***_


	35. Chapter 35

Aflição

A semana havia passado depressa e com muitos afazeres, afinal, faltava pouco para as regionais. Não estava feliz em ter que ensaiar com Sasuke, já que os professores os escolheram para a apresentação de abertura. Seriam dias ensaiando com o moreno, mas felizmente os professores estariam junto. Então não se sentia tão intimidada. O moreno parecia feliz com a notícia, assim como Karin infeliz. A amiga Ino não se importara e ainda dissera que os dois formavam um belo par de vozes. Então por que continuava sentindo-se uma traidora? Continuaria a evitar o máximo o moreno para que não caísse em tentação novamente. Isso sim era o certo e ensaiaria somente por que o grupo precisava.

– Olá, Sakura!

Assustou-se ao escutar aquela voz grave lhe cumprimentar, enquanto a sua mente estava nas alturas. Olhou para cima e encarou os olhos castanhos de Kiba.

– Hey, Kiba, como vai? – falou simpática.

– Bem.

O garoto sorriu simpático e sentou-se ao seu lado no banco do colégio.

– Estava distraída, hein?

– Muito – sorriu.

– E as garotas?

– Ainda não chegaram. E os garotos? – continuou no mesmo tom bem humorado.

– Também não chegaram, quer dizer, lá vem eles – o moreno apontava com a cabeça para a direção da entrada do colégio.

– E aí? – Lee falou animado.

– E aí, cara?

– Olá, Sakura! – Lee sorria amplamente.

– Oi – disse sorrindo para o garoto que a cumprimentara e depois olhou para os outros. - Olá para vocês também...

–Oi, gata – Sai falou sorrindo docemente.

Revirou os olhos e apenas observou Chouji e Shikamaru que sorriram em cumprimento.

– Afinal, é sexta feira – Kiba falou animado.

– Não vejo nada de bom nisso – Shikamaru falava em meio a um bocejo. – Tenho que ensaiar amanhã o dia inteiro.

– Assim como a Sakura, e não a vejo reclamando – Chouji falava enquanto comia um salgadinho.

– É isso aí, Shika. Animação! – sorriu tentando animar o garoto que apenas soltou outro bocejo.

– Acho que outra coisa o agrada mais, e até mesmo o animaria – Chouji falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Hey, Chouji, tem uma dama entre nós – sorriu Sai maliciosamente.

– Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui, certo? – falou sorrindo e revirando os olhos, afinal garotos são sempre garotos. – Mas tenho que admitir que fiquei curiosa – olhou para Chouji.

– Hum, acho que não vou precisar comentar – respondeu.

– Ah, é? Por quê? – Kiba ria.

– Calem a boca!

Olhou para o amigo que acabara de falar e parecia um tanto quanto nervoso.

– O que há, Shikamaru? – Ino acabara de chegar. – Olá, pessoal. Oi, Sah!

Sorriu e olhou para Ino. Só então reparou na outra garota que estava com ela.

– Olá, Sah. Garotos –Temari sorria animada e olhava para Shikamaru.

– Acho que ele está nervoso, Ino – Lee falou sorrindo demais.

– Por quê? – a loira olhava para o amigo.

– Er...

– Muita responsabilidade para as regionais – falou tentando ajudar o moreno que apenas lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento.

– Nada disso, amigão, nós somos bons – Ino sorria animada.

– É o que vocês falam, né? – Chouji disse sorrindo de canto.

– Como é? – Temari olhou brava para o garoto.

– O que foi? – Chouji deu de ombros como se não compreendesse o estresse da garota.

– Nós somos bons, sim – dizia Temari revoltada.

– Desculpa, Temari, mas nunca ouvimos esta nova formação do clube de vocês – Kiba falou sério. – Antes vocês eram razoáveis e, sinceramente, acho que não tinham chance alguma de ganhar esta competição.

– Isso é ótimo! – Ino sorria amarga. – Nós vamos passar para as estaduais e fazer você engolir o que disse.

– Não estou querendo ser grosso, mas é a verdade – Sai complementou o que o amigo falara.

– Eu não posso acreditar – disse baixo. – Achei que vocês iriam torcer por nós – olhou séria para os garotos e parou em Kiba. – Afinal, torcemos para o time de futebol, não é?

– Ah, isso é outra coisa – Sai sorria. – Eles sempre ganham.

Ino sorriu revoltada.

– Ótimo, adoro a compreensão dos colegas de escola! É isso que chamo de espírito escolar!

– Acalme-se, loira – Shikamaru falou sério. Parecia ofendido também. – Não precisamos provar que somos bons.

– Concordo com o Shikamaru – Temari sorriu para o garoto e depois voltou-se aos outros presentes.

Levantou, arrumou o uniforme e colocou a mochila sobre o ombro.

– Não vou discutir mais sobre isso – disse decepcionada. – Vamos, meninas?

– Sim, vamos – Ino e Temari a acompanharam até outro banco onde sentaram.

– Eu não acredito que eles falaram isso – disse triste.

– Ah, Sah, com o tempo você se acostuma – Ino deu de ombros.

– Não entendo... – disse tristemente.

– É que eles não acreditam no nosso clubezinho – Ino falou com cara de nojo. – Por isso, nós vamos provar que somos bons e podemos ganhar.

– Olá, garotas.

Olhou da loira para as amigas morenas que acabavam de chegar.

– O que aconteceu? – Tenten perguntou preocupada.

– Oh, nada demais – Ino falou sorrindo. – Só o de sempre.

– O de sempre? – Hinata perguntou.

– É que os garotos acham que não seremos bons o suficiente para ganharmos as competições – Temari falou brava.

– Injustos. Eles nunca nos viram cantando juntos... – Hinata disse no seu tom baixo e delicado.

– Concordo - disse. – Mas não adianta ficarmos falando o contrário.

– Sim, provaremos que estamos ótimos – Tenten sorriu.

– Com certeza – Ino disse animada.

Olhou para as amigas e sorriu, querendo que realmente fosse tudo perfeito, mas tinha medo. Nunca se apresentara em meio a tantas pessoas, será que conseguiria? Lembrou-se de Hinata e sabia que passavam pelo mesmo problema. Mordeu o lábio, preocupada, enquanto as amigas falavam em outros assuntos.

O sinal do terceiro período soou alto, enquanto o professor Jiraya continuava a dar a aula sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Não conseguira prestar atenção em nada até aquele momento e duvidava que conseguisse depois. Suspirou, continuando imóvel, mesmo querendo sair correndo dali.

Observou os colegas de sala e fixou-se na sua morena. Estava ainda mais bonita do que antes, agora roupas normais, afinal não precisava esconder de ninguém o seu estado. A garota começara a chamar a atenção por onde passava, já que sempre vinham com vestidos soltos que deixavam a mostra suas belas pernas. Não era permitido vir para o colégio sem o bendito uniforme, mas o caso dela era especial e fora concedido que esta viesse com roupas apropriadas para sua atual situação. Aquilo o deixava irritado, já que, pelo que tudo andava, os garotos não queriam saber se Tenten estava grávida ou não, pois olhavam-na com desejo e sem pudor.

– O que foi, cara? – Naruto perguntou baixo.

Olhou para o amigo loiro que o encarava sério.

– Nada – disse irritado.

– Hum, você e o Sasuke andam muito sérios. Mais que o de costume. Na verdade, o Gaara também anda sério demais. Acho que isso é falta de mulher – Naruto falava pausadamente, cuidando para que o professor não ouvisse.

– Não é nada disso.

– Então...

– É que estou entediado, ok? – suspirou.

– Pois acho que seu tédio é aquela morena de pernas lindas – Naruto falou sorrindo de canto.

– Tira os olhos dela, Uzumaki! – falou alto sem nem ao menos perceber.

– O que está acontecendo aí atrás? – o professor Jiraya perguntava sério, olhando-os.

– Nada, professor – Naruto falou, coçando a cabeça.

Olhou para os colegas que os encaravam. Uns com sorrisos debochados, outros com duvidas e os amigos, que pareciam entendê-lo.

– Pois gostaria de saber, senhor Hyuuga, quem era a garota de quem estava falando.

– Ah? – se fez de desentendido.

– Ora, falou para o Sr. Uzumaki não olhar para certo alguém – o professor debochava.

– Não sei do que o senhor está falando.

– Vamos, garotão, qual era a garota que Sr. Uzumaki estava de olho? – Jiraya parecia querer deixá-lo irritado mesmo.

Bufou e encarou o professor sem responder.

– Ele estava irritado por que elogiei a – encarou Naruto revoltado, por este estar o dedurando em frente a turma toda – prima dele, senhor.

Como? Pensou aturdido.

Olhou do professor, que sorria maliciosamente, até a prima que estava terrivelmente vermelha.

– Bem, é que eu acho ela linda e não resisti em falar isso para o Neji. Mas ele é meio ciumento – Naruto falava rápido e sorria animadamente.

– Certo, Sr. Uzumaki, já falou demais – o professor voltou-se para o quadro e começou a escrever.

Os alunos riam e comentavam o ocorrido, mas todos logo voltaram a prestar atenção no professor.

– O que foi isso? – perguntou Gaara para os dois.

– O Naruto é louco – falou sincero ainda não acreditando no que o amigo loiro fizera.

– Não fiz nada demais – Naruto deu de ombros.

– Como não, sua anta? Quase matou minha prima do coração! – disse sério.

– É, mas te livrei de todos saberem que você tem ciúmes de uma certa grávida – Naruto riu.

– Cale a boca! – disse baixo, mas em tom raivoso.

– Vocês querem parar antes que o professor os veja novamente? – Sasuke falou com sua voz cortante. – Ninguém precisa saber de suas crises amorosas.

– Ah, Sasuke, você está com ciúmes por que a Ino anda não te dando bola – Naruto sorriu debochado.

– Estamos sem tempo, Baka – o moreno rebateu.

– Claro – sorriu o loiro revirando os olhos.

Observou os amigos voltarem suas atenções à frente e não pode resistir a olhar para Tenten, que cochichava algo com Hinata que estava de cabeça baixa. Provavelmente, tentava acalmar a prima que ficara em choque com as palavras do loiro.

Ótimo, Naruto quer pegar a Hinata, pensou.

Olhou para o amigo loiro e este encarava o lugar para onde antes olhava.

É, realmente estava certo.

Não conseguira prestar a atenção na aula devido a Sakura. Sim, a culpa era daquela irritante que o estava evitando desde o acontecimento em sua casa. Achara engraçado a situação que ficara com a rosada quando o professor anunciou que os dois fariam o dueto da competição. Não que fosse contra, muito pelo contrário, afinal, o que queria era ter a chance de estar com a garota, apesar desta ser irritante quando queria. Mas o espanto que a rosada ficara ao ouvir aquilo foi algo estranho e engraçado. Parecia que só o fato de estar com ele era algo de outro mundo.

– O que está rindo, Teme? – Naruto falou alto devido ao som do sinal que indicava o intervalo.

– Só estava pensando em algumas coisas – falou dando de ombros.

– Sei – Naruto o encarou e depois saiu apressado sem se quer falar para onde.

– Onde será que aquele idiota vai com tanta pressa? – Gaara perguntou, também estranhando a atitude do loiro.

– Acha que eu sei? – falou dirigindo um olhar mais frio que o normal para Gaara, ultimamente estava com mais raiva ainda do "namorado" da sua rosada.

– Vocês vão ficar aí muito tempo ainda? – Neji perguntava sério.

– Hum, não – Deu de ombros e passou pelo garoto andando mais a frente.

Os três seguiram em silêncio até o pátio central, onde os alunos estavam conversando em lugares diferentes. Olhou ao redor e encontrou a mesa em que geralmente ficavam e sentou-se, vendo os amigos fazerem o mesmo.

– O Naruto não está aqui – Gaara afirmou, estranhando a falta do loiro.

– Estranho – murmurou Neji.

– E aí? – Shikamaru acabara de chegar e sentara ao lado deles. – Vocês estão muito quietos.

– O Naruto – falou simplesmente.

– Ah, isso responde a questão – Shikamaru riu e recostou-se no banco, olhando o céu.

– Teremos mesmo que ensaiar amanhã, não é? – Gaara perguntava, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

– Claro – Shikamaru falava sorrindo.

Bufou e viu a distância, Sakura e Tenten saírem do prédio, caminhando em meio aos alunos. Não pode desviar o olhar da garota rosada que sorria para a amiga que passava a mão gentilmente sobre o ventre.

– Nossa, a Tenten esta ainda mais gata grávida – escutou ao longe um garoto falar para o amigo.

Olhou discretamente para Neji, que também acompanhava com o olhar as duas garotas em meio aos alunos, mas que agora parecia um tanto raivoso.

– Neji, calma – disse firmemente olhando para o amigo.

– Problemático – Shikamaru falava olhando-os.

De repente, o amigo pulou do banco ficando de pé, os punhos fechados. Levantou-se, também sendo seguido por Gaara que parou do outro lado do moreno.

– Não adianta ficar assim, Neji – Gaara falava sério. – Você não tem nada com ela.

– É, não tenho – ouviu o moreno bufar antes de responder. – Mais que droga!

Sentiu pena ao ver o amigo de cabelos longos naquele estado, era visível sua preocupação e ciúmes pela morena de coques.

Olhou na direção onde estavam as duas garotas, agora já sentadas, embaixo da árvore. Em volta estavam Lee, Sai e Kiba que riam e faziam elas rirem. Não pôde deixar de sentir ciúmes pelo fato do Sai estar tão perto da rosada, assim como Lee parecia querer agarrar Tenten, de tão perto que se encontrava desta.

– A minha vontade é de dar um murro naqueles garotos. Como poderei aguentar isso? – Neji olhava em sua direção.

– Não sei, meu amigo – falou sincero.

– Pois eu sei – Gaara falou sério. – Deixa de ser idiota e fale com ela.

– Eu já tentei, certo? – o moreno parecia a ponto de explodir de tão vermelho. – Mas ela não quis me escutar e fora que não consigo me reaproximar. Ela parece fugir.

– Não é a única – falou baixo para si mesmo.

– Vocês estão falando de Sakura e Tenten? – Shikamaru olhava-os sério.

– Não te interessa! – Neji falou alto para o outro.

– Foi mal, só queria ajudar – Shikamaru cruzou os braços e sorriu maroto. – Mas por que não vão até lá?

– O que? – Neji perguntou espantado. – Você não enxerga?

– Eu enxergo muito bem, tanto que percebi o quanto a Tenten está linda hoje – o garoto colocou a mão no queixo analisando. – Acho que deve ser a gravidez.

– Argh!

Não pôde deixar de rir ao ver a expressão que o amigo fez.

– É, não tem o porquê não irmos até lá – falou sério. – Afinal, o Gaara é namorado da Sakura – doeu um pouco falar isso.

– Vamos até lá então, antes que eu mate o Sai – Gaara falava sério.

– E eu, o Lee – Neji falava entre dentes.

Caminharam os quatro até as garotas, vendo-as sorrirem para os outros homens ali presentes.

– A conversa parece muito agradável – Gaara falou, enquanto sentava entre a namorada e Sai, que ficara visivelmente irritado.

– Olá! – viu a rosada virar-se para o ruivo cumprimentando-o e beijando-o levemente nos lábios. Depois, voltou-se e sorriu simpática – Olá, garotos.

Apenas acenou com a cabeça e viu o amigo moreno fazer o mesmo.

– Bem, acho que já vamos garotas – Kiba falava, enquanto levantava-se do chão.

– Oh, já? – Tenten perguntou divertida. – O papo estava tão bom.

– Sim, mas temos outras coisas para fazer, não é? – Kiba olhava para os dois amigos que só concordaram.

– Até mais, Ten – Lee deu um beijo estalado no rosto da morena de coques, que sorriu em resposta.

Viu-os sair e pôde perceber que Neji estava a ponto de matar alguém.

Sentou perto de Gaara, assim como Neji fez.

– Vocês vão ficar aqui? – Tenten perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Sim, por quê? – Neji falou olhando-a fixamente.

– Vocês não costumam ficar com as estranhas – Tenten comentou com uma ironia notável.

– Posso ficar com quem eu quiser – Neji continuou sério.

– Mas preferem ficar com as líderes, então por que não vão até elas? – a morena de coques continuou, ficando levemente vermelha devido à irritação.

– Não estou afim agora. Como disse, fico aonde eu quiser e com quem eu quiser – Neji continuou.

– Dá para vocês pararem? – Shikamaru perguntou, ainda deitado, olhando para cima. – Quero descansar.

– Aff – Tenten parecia realmente zangada. – Sah, irei ver se encontro a Hinata.

– Oh, mas sozinha? – Sakura parecia nervosa.

– Eu não irei morrer de ir até ali sozinha, Sakura – Tenten falava ainda irritada para a amiga.

– Pois eu não gosto e o médico...

– O médico nada, Sakura – Tenten se colocou de pé e saiu apressada.

– Mas que teimosa! – a rosada falou séria e depois voltou-se para Gaara. – Desculpa, mas preciso ir atrás dela.

– Por quê? – Gaara perguntou. – Ela está grávida, Sah, não doente.

– Bem, é longa historia e bem... – viu-a respirar profundamente. – Ela não gosta que falemos sobre isso, desculpa.

– Não, tudo bem – Gaara sorriu de canto e beijou a rosada nos lábios antes desta sair correndo.

Acompanhou os movimentos da garota que alcançou a amiga e seguiram rumo à escola.

– Eu não disse? – Neji falou sério.

– Você é um idiota – Gaara falou sério.

– Concordo – afirmou.

– Não vou nem comentar - Shikamaru falou.

Correu os olhos pelo pátio, não as vendo mais, mas ainda podia sentir o cheiro do perfume de Sakura naquele lugar.

Acabara de sair da sala apressada, pois precisava ir até a biblioteca. Apenas avisou as amigas que as encontraria no pátio da escola. Virou o corredor que a levaria até o local desejado, vendo que os alunos não estavam mais naquele ambiente, já que era o intervalo.

– Olá.

– Oi, querida – a atendente idosa sorriu.

– Só devolver – falou simpática enquanto entregava o romance que pegara emprestado.

– Gostou da leitura?

– Sim, muito – sorriu.

– Que bom – a mulher entregou o comprovante de devolução e sorriu. – Até mais.

– Até.

Saiu da sala distraída, já que guardava o papel no bolso da calça.

– Olá!

Levou um susto que fez o papel cair. Abaixou-se de imediato para pegá-lo, mas a outra pessoa já havia recolhido.

– Isso é seu.

Olhou para frente e viu os olhos azuis de Naruto.

–Ah, oi – sorriu sem graça sentindo o rosto formigar. – Obrigado.

Pegou o papel e guardou-o no bolso.

– Nada... Eu estava te procurando – o loiro falou.

– A mim? – perguntou levantando a cabeça, mas sem encarar o loiro.

– Sim – sorriu o garoto. – É que ficou meia estranha aquela conversa da sala em que o professor pegou o Neji e eu...

– Hum, tudo bem – falou fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que ele não se preocupasse.

Deu um passo para continuar a andar, mas o loiro segurou seu braço.

– Eu quero explicar.

Olhou-o nos olhos e viu o brilho daqueles olhos azuis que tanto gostava.

– Certo – disse por fim, sentindo o rosto vermelho.

– Adoro quando fica encabulada, como está agora e como estava na sala.

– Ah... – não conseguiu formular nenhuma frase coerente, então apenas baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

– Hey, não esconda este rosto lindo de mim – o loiro pegou em seu queixo e ergueu-o para que o fitasse. – Só queria dizer que tive que falar aquilo para não comprometer seu primo.

– Ah – engoliu em seco sentindo a dor atingir seu coração por causa daquelas palavras. – Tudo bem.

– Mas não quer dizer que elas não sejam verdades – Naruto continuou, enquanto passava as mãos por suas bochechas rosadas.

– É, o Neji às vezes é bem ciumento - sorriu sem graça.

– Não, eu estava falando de achar você bonita – falava o loiro seriamente enquanto a encarava nos olhos.

– Obrigada – disse fazendo um grande esforço para não gaguejar, devido ao nervosismo.

– Você sabe o quanto gosto de...

– Naruto?

Apurou em afastar-se do loiro ao escutar a voz feminina chamá-lo. Olhou para a direção da voz e viu Sasame parada sorrindo de canto para o loiro.

– Olá, Sasame. O que faz aqui? – o loiro perguntou sorrindo minimamente.

– Eu vim até a biblioteca, mas que bom vê-lo! – sorria a garota. – Estava com saudades.

Observou a garota de uniforme de líder de torcida se aproximar e parar ao lado do loiro.

– Você é...? – Sasame perguntou olhando-a.

– Hinata - falou sem graça. – Bem, eu já estou indo.

Saiu apressada, ouvindo o loiro chamá-la, mas não deu atenção. Naquele momento, a única coisa que queria era chorar.

Caminhava sorridente ao lado de Ino e, infelizmente, Karin, Tayuya e Kin também estavam perto, mas estas faziam questão de ignorar.

– Ah, temos que treinar mais – falava Karin alto.

– Por quê? – Tayuya perguntou olhando para a ruiva.

– Por que têm algumas garotas muito molengas – Karin disse altiva, dando um olhar de canto.

– A quem está chamando de molenga? – escutou Ino falar alto, olhando para a ruiva e suas amigas ordinárias.

– Oh, serviu o chapéu, loira? – Kin falou maldosa.

As três garotas riram, o que fez seu sangue ferver.

– Calem a boca, idiotas! – disse alto, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Ou querem me encarar?

– É melhor você se colocar no seu lugar, Temari, assim como você, Ino – Karin falava em tom alto, enquanto as encarava. – Eu continuo sendo a capitã aqui.

– Ah, é? – Ino sorriu erguendo o queixo.

– Ah, é – Karin sorriu imitando a loira.

– Mas saiba, ruiva – falou parando ao lado de Ino e encarando Karin – que você pode ser capitã, mas não pode retirar ninguém da equipe, já que, para isso, todas as animadoras tem que concordar.

– Detalhes – Kin falou sorrindo maldosa. – Aposto que depois de uma conversa com algumas meninas, nós já temos a maioria dos votos necessários para a saída de vocês.

– Hum, eu duvido – disse sorrindo maldosamente. – Já que ninguém faz o que eu e a Ino fazemos nesta equipe – revirou os olhos. – Ou esqueceu-se de certos passos e acrobacias...

– Você se acha, não é, loira? – Kin falou alto quase gritando. – Pois saiba que não é tudo isso.

– Ah, não? – sorriu animada. – Pois tem muita gente que discorda.

– Urgh – Karin resmungou e voltou-se a andar pelos corredores, sendo seguida pelas demais.

– Mandou bem, Tema – Ino falava animada.

– Eu sei que sou demais – sorriu animada, dando um tapinha na mão de Ino em comprimento.

Continuaram o caminho sorrindo, devido à pequena vitoria sobre as outras garotas. Estava feliz por alguns motivos e nada a faria se entristecer, já que a vida andava ótima para ela.

– Como esta o namoro? – perguntou sorrindo marota.

– Ah, está indo – Ino não parecia animada.

– Achei que você e o Sasuke estavam mais ligados nos últimos dias – olhou para a amiga.

– É que anda difícil da gente se ver.

– Hum, ou você dá essa desculpa – disse sem querer, apesar de saber que esta certa.

– Não entendi, Temari.

– Simples, Ino, você não ama mais o Sasuke... – disse com todas as letras, já que estava farta daquela falsidade.

– Não é verdade! – Ino parecia revoltada.

– É sim, Ino! – bufou. – No inicio, você até podia amá-lo, mas acho que já faz um tempinho que não o ama mais.

Viu a amiga sorrir tristemente.

– Viu só o que eu digo? – apontou para a cara da outra. – Veja sua expressão.

– Não tem nada de errado com minha cara – Ino falava agora parada no meio do corredor.

– Pois eu discordo. Você está triste, Ino, assim como vejo a Sakura – suspirou, vendo a expressão de espanto na cara da amiga. – Viu? Você nem percebeu que sua melhor amiga está com problemas.

– A Sakura? Mas ela não me falou nada – Ino fazia sinal negativo. – Ela sempre me diz tudo.

– Acho que a Sakura não se abriu com ninguém ainda, na verdade – sorriu tristemente. – Mas parece que ela está sofrendo.

– Pois eu sempre a vejo sorrindo do lado do seu irmão.

– As aparências enganam – continuou. – Eu vejo quando ela está conosco ou com meu irmão que está feliz, mas nunca completamente.

– Hum.

– Acho que ela está com algum problema e você está tão centrada nesse seu umbigo cheio de purpurina que não percebeu – falou séria cruzando os braços em torno dos seios.

– Também não é assim, Tema. Eu apenas ando ocupada com os treinos, os ensaios, a escola e meu namoro. Afinal, namoro o Sasuke e ele precisa de mais atenção.

– Oh, Deus, estou chocada – falou encarando a amiga. Não podia acreditar naquilo que ouvia. – Você anda estranham, Ino, parece querer provar para o Sasuke que o ama e o deseja. Antes não agia assim.

– Não quero provar nada, Temari.

– Não é o que parece – sorriu sem graça. – Creio até que você não anda mais querendo sair com outros caras, o que é estranho.

– Cale a boca!

Parou e encarou a amiga que parecia brava.

– É melhor eu ir antes que fiquemos de mal – Ino disse seria.

– Você é quem sabe, Ino – disse séria. – Mas estou apenas sendo sua amiga.

Observou a loira dar as costas e sair apressada. Apenas se recostou na parede próxima e suspirou fechando os olhos. Deu um pequeno soco na parede para aliviar a raiva momentânea.

E eu achei que nada poderia estragar o meu dia, pensou.

– Não adianta falar isso para ela.

Abriu os olhos, encontrando Shikamaru parado a encarando.

– Como? – perguntou sem entender.

– Não adianta tentar socar as coisas na cabeça avoada da Ino, ela nunca entende assim.

O garoto tinha a cara de tédio, que a fez sorrir.

– Do que está rindo?

– De você – falou rindo mais alto e o vendo fazer uma careta de desagrado. – Desculpa.

– Tudo bem – o moreno chegou mais perto e se recostou na parede ao seu lado. – Você fica linda sorrindo assim.

– Obrigada – falou sentindo a face esquentar.

– Essa é nova.

– O que? – perguntou sem compreender.

– Você ficando vermelhinha assim...

– Ah – baixou a cabeça e sentiu a mão do garoto levantá-la. – Shikamaru...

– Hum

– O que está fazendo? –Olhou-o nos olhos vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

– Apenas a olhando.

– ah... – Disse sentindo o coração acelerar.

O som do sinal de termino do intervalo soou alto pelos corredores ainda vazios.

– Acho que teremos que terminar nossa conversa depois. – Shikamaru falava se afastando.

– Hum.

– Te levarei para casa hoje.

– Como é? – Arqueou as sobrancelhas vendo o garoto sair andando sem esperar sua reação ou se aceitaria o convite. Naquele caso a ordem. – Que garoto preguiçoso e descarado!

Sorriu achando graça, afinal queria mesmo que ele a levasse embora e apostava como o irmão também ficaria feliz por poder fazer o mesmo com a Sakura.

Sakura, pensou. O que será que afligia a rosada?

_**Oeeee gente linda do meu coração!**_

_**Amei as reviews! *-***_

_**Voces são tudo de bom!**_

_**Suahsuahsuhaushauhsuhas**_

_**Como passaram o Natal? O meu foi bem, porem peguei uma gripe que me deixou de cama. Papai Noel legal este neh? Suhasuhasuhauhs**_

_**Bem esta aí o capitulo de presente para vocês, um pouco atrasado eu sei, mas veio neh? ;p**_

_**Bjaum e bom final de ano! **_


	36. Chapter 36

Ensaio

Entrou no banheiro rapidamente, se fechando em um dos boxes. A única coisa que queria era estar sozinha e chorar. Sentiu as lágrimas derramarem-se rapidamente por seu rosto claro e sabia que agora não poderia mais pará-las. Ouviu as vozes das garotas que estavam no banheiro se afastarem e, finalmente, estava só.

Por que não podia esquecer Naruto? Um garoto que só a fazia sofrer. Fechou os olhos, derramando mais lágrimas.

Não, pensou. A culpa não era do loiro, pelo menos, não totalmente. Afinal, ele nunca dissera que a amava e ela também nunca tinha dito que o amava. Eles não eram nada um do outro, ele não tinha o porquê se afastar de Sasame ou qualquer outra garota que chegava nele.

Por um momento, queria ser como elas, as líderes de torcida, que todos os garotos desejavam. Queria poder não ter vergonha de chegar perto de Naruto.

Sorriu tristemente deixando mais lágrimas caírem por seu rosto.

Afinal, o loiro chegara a comentar o fato dela sempre ficar corada. Mas também falara que gostava desse jeito dela.

Sentiu vontade de gritar, talvez aliviasse a sua dor e principalmente a confusão que estava a sua mente.

Suspirou ao escutar o som do termino do intervalo. Saiu do boxe e foi até a pia, lavar o rosto. Teria que dar um jeito de parecer menos triste. Tinha certeza que as garotas a questionariam sobre o porquê de ter sumido e o que havia acontecido. Suspirou com a certeza que não queria falar com ninguém.

Olhou-se no espelho grande, que ficava na parede acima das pias e viu seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro.

– Olha só quem esta aqui... É a estranhinha.

Fechou os olhos ao escutar a voz de Kin e as risadas ao fundo. Sabia que as outras estariam juntas e teria que sair daquele lugar logo.

Abriu os olhos e pegou uma toalha de papel, secando o rosto e as mãos.

– Olha só, Kin, ela estava chorando – Karin sorriu alto, contagiando as outras amigas.

Olhou para elas com raiva, mas baixou os olhos e a cabeça para não arranjar confusão.

– Tadinha da estranha – murmurou Kin.

– Por que estava chorando? – Tayuya perguntou.

– Oh, e quem quer saber? – Karin falou debochada. – Vai ver ela se olhou no espelho e percebeu que é uma fracassada sem graça.

Respirou fundo e caminhou rumo à porta, passando pelas garotas que apenas riram maldosamente.

As lágrimas estavam prontas para caírem, mas não podia se deixar levar. Caminhou até sala entrando rapidamente de cabeça baixa, sentando-se em seu lugar.

– O que aconteceu?

Escutou a voz de Tenten perguntar.

– Nós estávamos te procurando.

Agora era a voz de Sakura. Pela entonação, sabia que elas estavam preocupadas, mas sua voz não saia. E se saísse, tinha certeza que cairia no choro novamente.

– Hina, fala com a gente – murmurou Tenten.

Em resposta, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e pousou sua cabeça ali.

Escutou as vozes das líderes de torcida quando estas entraram na sala, sorrindo e soltando piadinhas. Mas ignorou, já que a única coisa que queria era estar em outro lugar.

– É melhor deixarmos ela quieta – Sakura falava aquilo para Tenten.

–Sim.

– E, Hina, – sentiu uma mão delicada tocá-la nas costas – se precisar, é só falar, está bem?

Não respondeu, mas sabia que Sakura entenderia aquilo como um "sim".

Escutou a aula começar, mas seu corpo não reagia. Continuou com a cabeça escorada nos braços, mas agora olhava para frente, tentando prestar atenção na matéria nova que era passada pelo professor Kakashi.

Passou a aula preocupada com Hinata, afinal, alguma coisa havia acontecido e tinha certeza que Karin e suas seguidoras tinham algo haver com isso. Pois viu a amiga estremecer logo que estas entraram na sala de aula. Mas por que a morena ficaria tão chateada por causa daquelas garotas? Afinal, Hinata não era do tipo que se estressava por pouca coisa. Tinha mais ali do que imaginava, mas teria que esperar a amiga querer falar.

Suspirou e encarou o professor que explicava a matéria. Nada que lhe interessasse no momento, mas algo que precisaria no futuro.

Percebeu Sai a cutucando, então o encarou. Este lhe passou uma bolinha de papel e apontou para trás. Olhou discretamente na direção que o moreno apontara e viu os olhos verdes do namorado a encarando. Ele sorria discretamente o que o deixava ainda mais lindo. Viu-o piscar com um olho e depois voltar-se para o professor. Rapidamente o imitou, olhando para Kakashi que parecera não ter percebido sua distração.

Abriu a bolinha de papel, vendo o pequeno bilhete que Gaara a mandara. Sorriu ao ver que ele queria levá-la embora e, em resposta, olhou por sobre os ombros para a direção do ruivo e fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Pelo canto dos olhos percebeu o olhar ônix de certo moreno, mas ignorou. Não podia cair em tentação.

O resto da manhã passou rápido, já que adorava as aulas de Kakashi. Assim que o sinal tocou, arrumou suas coisas e foi até as garotas que estavam juntas em um bolinho na sala.

– Bem, nos vemos amanhã, certo? – sorriu para as amigas que acenaram em afirmativo.

– Então, vai embora com o meu irmão? – Temari sorria animada demais para quem estava sem carona para ir embora.

– Vou, ele me chamou – disse simplesmente. – Espero que tenha carona.

– Oh, sim - sorriu a loira.

– Vamos, Temari?

Todas as garotas olharam na direção de Shikamaru, que acabara de falar. Não pode deixar de rir da reação de Temari, que apenas acenou e saiu andando quase saltitante.

– Ela esta apaixonada – Tenten falou rindo e as levando junto.

Sentiu alguém te abraçar por trás e beijar seu pescoço.

– Acho que está na hora de nós irmos também, Sakura – Gaara falava alto.

– Claro – sorriu e olhou para as amigas. Observou a expressão triste de Ino e teve vontade de abraçá-la, perguntando o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia naquele momento, já que Sasuke chegara e a abraçara. – Até amanha, pessoas.

Acenou e saiu caminhando de mãos dadas com o namorado. Entraram no carro e olhou para Gaara antes que este desse a partida.

– Quer almoçar lá em casa hoje? – perguntou sorrindo docemente.

– Hum, eu não morrerei depois? – viu o sorriso zombeteiro do ruivo e, em resposta, deu um tapa no braço forte dele.

– Eu cozinho desde novinha e não farei algo tão difícil assim – disse fazendo-se de brava, cruzando os braços e olhando pela janela.

– Então eu almoço lá, mas com uma condição.

Sentiu as mãos do ruivo em seu rosto e voltou-se para ele.

– Qual?

– Que eu te ajude. – Sorriu acompanhando o belo sorriso do namorado.

– Hum, e isso não é perigoso? – falou zombeteira.

– Não mesmo, cozinho desde novo – falou com um leve tom de ironia na voz. Ambos riram.

O garoto deu a partida e ligou o rádio. A música encheu o ambiente e mais nenhuma palavra foi dita até chegarem a sua casa.

Caminharam lado a lado até o carro do garoto. Sentia-se trêmula e nervosa demais para quem só queria uns beijos. Entrou no carro, ainda em silencio e se acomodou. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Sentiu o coração acelerado.

– Você está tão quieta que chega a me assustar – Shikamaru falava baixo encarando-a.

Sorriu para ele e mordeu o lábio sensualmente.

– Talvez esteja tensa demais – sorriu marota. – Você não quer me ajudar a relaxar?

O sorriso fixou-se na face máscula do moreno, que apenas se aproximou e beijou-lhe nos lábios lentamente. Ele não parecia ter pressa e por mais que quisesse aprofundar o beijo, este apenas voltava a dar-lhe apenas selinhos.

– Você está com pressa? - ouviu a voz rouca do garoto falando em seu ouvido, depois de se afastar.

– Você é que parece não querer me beijar – disse irritada. O que mais queria era beijá-lo loucamente, como fizeram da outra vez.

– Eu quero lhe beijar, Temari, como nunca quis beijar outra mulher – a voz máscula a fez tremer e se arrepiar.

– Então me beija, Shika – disse chegando ainda mais perto do garoto e passando as mãos pelas costas fortes dele.

– Mas irei devagar – ele falava ainda em seu ouvido. – Quero vê-la gemer com meus beijos.

– Oh, Deus... – murmurou ao sentir finalmente os lábios do moreno sobre os seus.

Nunca havia sido beijada daquela maneira antes. O moreno lambia e mordiscava seus lábios, antes de tomá-la em um beijo lento e prazeroso. Ele realmente não tinha pressa, muito pelo contrário, fazia tudo lentamente como se aproveitasse cada espaço de sua boca e seus lábios. Acompanhou-o naquele ritmo e apreciou os lábios dele da mesma forma, mordendo e lambendo o lábio inferior.

– Hum...

Escutou o gemido dele, mas sabia que era o seu também. Ambos estavam naquele sincronismo. As mãos do garoto estavam pousadas em sua cintura e costas, apoiando-a e puxando-a mais para frente. Os seus braços estavam perdidos nas costas másculas e no cabelo comprido dele.

Aos pouco foram se afastando até ficarem a centímetros um do outro, com a respiração acelerada e os lábios inchados.

Olhou-o atentamente, vendo-o com os olhos presos nela. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e crescer dentro do peito. Era uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes, algo totalmente novo.

– Isso foi incrível – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, já que ainda sentia a mente tortuosa.

– Concordo – o garoto sorriu de canto.

– É como fazer sexo com os lábios – disse sorrindo de canto maliciosamente.

– Não posso deixar de concordar novamente.

Sentiu as mãos dele puxarem-na para mais próxima.

– Shika, não podemos nos fundir - sorriu brincalhona.

– Hum, aqui não – o garoto sorriu zombeteiro.

– Pervertido – falou fingindo-se de irritada.

– Hum, talvez, mas não fui eu quem disse que acabamos de fazer sexo com os lábios.

– Oh... – deu um tapa no braço do moreno. – Você está impossível hoje.

– É que estou feliz.

Viu-o sorrir sincero e não pôde deixar de fazer o mesmo.

– Eu quero muito falar com você – Shikamaru falou sério.

– Hum – disse vendo o moreno ficar nervoso e sério.

Sentiu-o afastar-se e recostar-se no banco. Imitou-o e cruzou os braços. Podia sentir a tensão tomar conta do carro.

– Eu não posso deixar de falar, Tema – escutou-o murmurar e então olhou-o, vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

– Você não me quer? – perguntou sentindo-se tola.

– O que?

Viu-o pular no banco e ficar de frente para ela.

– Eu não consigo ficar longe de você – ele olhava-a nos olhos.

– Então por que você está tão sério? – disse encarando-o.

– Por que nunca falei isso para outra mulher – Shikamaru parecia meio desconcertado.

– Mas...

– Eu a amo, Temari no Sabaku.

Viu o brilho no olhar do moreno, assim como o amor que este sentia. Tudo estava ali, estampado na face máscula e maravilhosa dele. Como nunca havia percebido isso antes? Todas as vezes que ele a olhava era assim, com aquela devoção. Mas nunca percebera que era amor, por que nunca havia sentido esse sentimento. Agora tudo mudara e o que sentia era algo grande o suficiente para com aquelas simples palavras estar nas nuvens.

Olhou-o e sorriu, abraçando-o fortemente e depois beijando-o nos lábios ternamente.

– Temari...

Ouviu-o suspirar seu nome enquanto a tocava na cintura.

– Shika – falou olhando-o nos olhos, enquanto suas mãos seguravam o rosto do garoto. – Eu nunca amei e não sei o que é esse sentimento que sinto por você. Mas tenha certeza que é forte e bonito. Não consigo deixar de pensar em você.

Disse séria e depois sorriu de canto, sentindo-se aliviada por falar aquilo que estava em seu coração.

O garoto abraçou-a, puxando-a para seu colo e apertando-a mais em seus braços.

– Você é minha a partir deste momento – falava Shikamaru sorrindo. – Quer namorar comigo?

– O que? – estava em choque. Espantada e alegre.

– Você não quer? – ouviu-o perguntar com a face triste.

– Eu... Sim, claro! – sorriu ainda mais e o abraçou.

Beijaram-se ternamente e apaixonadamente, como o jovem casal que eram.

O namorado estacionou o carro e então saíram sorrindo rumo a casa. Entrou e deixou a porta aberta para que o namorado entrasse.

– Vou retirar o uniforme e já volto – sorriu, olhando para o namorado que fechava a porta. – Fique a vontade.

– Está bem.

Revirou os olhos ao perceber o sorriso malicioso de Gaara. Subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no quarto largando o material e retirando o uniforme. Vestiu uma blusa de mangas curtas branca e o short jeans que geralmente usava para ficar em casa.

Desceu sorrindo, enquanto prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, que por sinal, não ficou muito preso, deixando alguns fios soltos na parte da frente do rosto.

– Gaara! – chamou, enquanto entrava na cozinha.

Lá estava o ruivo, somente com a calça do uniforme escolar. Arqueou a sobrancelha quando este se virou. Acabou por ficar vermelha ao ver o peito descoberto e másculo.

– Ah, você disse para me sentir a vontade – sorria o garoto. – E agora estou bem à vontade.

– Estou vendo – disse sorrindo e balançando a cabeça em forma negativa.

Aproximou-se da geladeira retirando as verduras que usaria para fazer uma salada.

– Ah, eu morro se comermos só mato.

Riu alto ao escutar a voz do namorado.

– Não se preocupe, farei arroz e frango. Está bom assim, senhor? – largou as verduras sobre a pia e virou-se para o ruivo.

– Hum, agora ficou melhor – viu-o sorrir e se aproximar. – O que quer que eu faça?

Mordeu o lábio, nervosa pela aproximação. Tudo bem que não o amava, mas Gaara era um pedaço de mau caminho. Não entendia quando as garotas falavam isso, mas agora compreendia tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

– Você pode cortar a carne ou fazer a salada – disse sorrindo docemente.

– Ou os dois – Gaara pegou uma faca que estava no suporte e sorriu de canto depois de lavar as mãos.

– Certo – voltou até a geladeira e pegou o pedaço de carne, entregando-o ao garoto.

Viu-o cortar tudo, colocando em um pote para que ela, que estava no fogão, fizesse o resto.

Cozinharam sorrindo e conversando sobre amenidades, sem se preocupar com horários ou com qualquer outra coisa.

– Então, aprovou minha comida? – sorriu sincera.

– Com certeza. Pelo menos por enquanto – ele ria com a expressão de desagrado que se formava na sua face. – Não sei se amanhã poderei dizer o mesmo.

– Ah, seu sacana! – disse enquanto levantava da mesa onde estavam sentados e recolhia a louça suja. – Primeiro, come até raspar a panela e depois, reclama!

Escutou a risada alta do garoto as suas costas, já que iniciava a lavação de louça. Sentiu-o se aproximar e colocar os braços em torno de sua cintura pousando a cabeça em um de seus ombros.

– Está quente hoje não acha? – ouviu-o dizer e seu hálito quente fez com que seus pelos se arrepiassem.

– Pois é. Está chegando o verão – disse meio sem jeito, enquanto terminava de enxugar os pratos.

– Hum – ouviu-o resmungar. – Você tem um cheiro bom.

Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

– Obrigada, eu achp – sorriu sem jeito.

A pressão das mãos do garoto em sua barriga aumentaram, e fizeram-na virar-se para ele.

– Wou! – exclamou sorrindo.

– Você é linda – ele falou olhando-a nos olhos e depois beijou-a docemente.

Deixou-se levar pelos lábios do garoto e envolveu-o na nuca com os braços. Puxou-o para mais perto e sem saber direito o que fazia, acabou por aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. As mãos do garoto subiam pela lateral de seu corpo, até próximo aos seios e depois desciam até o inicio do quadril, em uma dança sensual que a deixava quente.

Desceu as mãos pelas costas nuas do garoto sentindo os músculos e a pele sobre seus dedos. Aquilo era melhor do que imaginara.

Gaara começou a caminhar lentamente até deixá-la na parede, onde prensou ainda mais os corpos, como se quisesse fundir-se a ela. Suspirou e gemeu ao sentir o seu corpo quente de encontro a parede fria.

Lentamente, ele afastou-se de seus lábios e a olhou nos olhos antes de beijar suas bochechas e queixo.

– Gaara... – gemeu apertando o abraço.

– Hum? – ele murmurou enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Não conseguia se concentrar direito, apenas pensava no calor e nas sensações novas que estava sentindo.

– Vamos, Sah – ouviu-o falar em um murmúrio em seu ouvido, antes de tomá-la nos lábios novamente.

As mãos másculas foram até seu quadril pressionando as laterais. Involuntariamente, ergueu uma das pernas encaixando-a no quadril do garoto que segurou em sua coxa trazendo-a mais perto. Sentiu a excitação do ruivo e assustou-se, parando o beijo, olhando-o nos olhos.

– Eu te desejo, Sah – ouviu-o falar sensualmente. – Não posso negar isso.

– Eu sei... – disse em um murmúrio. – Mas...

– Não faremos nada que não queira, certo? - viu os olhos de Gaara enevoados de desejo, mas a voz doce e compreensiva. - Só quero te tocar.

As mãos de Gaara já estavam passando por sua coxa exposta e subindo até sua cintura.

– Gaara... – gemeu e fechou os olhos movimentando a coluna.

– Isso, Sakura, sinta – ele murmurou em seu ouvido. – Quero que você sinta os meus toques.

A outra mão do namorado estava em baixo de sua blusa, acariciando seu ventre. Estava adorando aquelas sensações, mas se não parassem logo, teriam ultrapassado uma linha que não teriam como voltar atrás. Então, lembrou-se de Sasuke e seus olhos negros. Como queria que fosse ele ao invés de Gaara.

Pousou as mãos no peito do garoto e escutou-o gemer seu nome. Empurrou-o lentamente até vê-lo se afastar.

– O que...?

– É melhor pararmos por aqui, Gaara – disse enquanto tentava voltar a respirar normalmente.

– Hum. Está bem.

Podia sentir que ele estava decepcionado, mas teria que entender que não era o momento certo para ela ainda.

Viu-o sair da cozinha e depois o barulho de porta batendo. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e sentiu-se uma idiota. Escorregou pela parede, até sentar-se no chão novamente. Abraçou as pernas, recostando a cabeça nos joelhos e chorou. Como doía saber que não poderia fazer aquilo com Gaara por estar apaixonada demais por Sasuke. Talvez um dia superasse isso, mas no momento não conseguia deixar de pensar nos toques de Sasuke.

Soluçou e sentiu seu coração doer. Agora o ruivo provavelmente estaria bravo com ela, mas não podia fazer nada. Sentia-se uma idiota e criança por ter medo de se doar ao próprio namorado.

Sentiu uma mão tocá-la no ombro, então ergueu a cabeça assustada.

– Ei, não chore.

– Gaara... – murmurou vendo-o sentado ao seu lado.

– Não gosto de lhe ver assim – disse sério, mas o olhar era de compaixão.

– Eu... Desculpe – falou por fim e soluçou, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem.

– Ei... – sentiu as mãos másculas passarem por suas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas. – Não precisa me pedir desculpas. Na verdade, eu teria que fazer isso - observou-o sorrir de canto. – Afinal, eu forcei um pouco a barra.

– Mas eu sei que você precisa disso e eu... – outra lágrima caiu.

– Eu irei te esperar se for preciso – sorria o garoto amigavelmente. – Sei que para você sexo é mais difícil do que para mim ,que sou homem.

Mordeu o lábio e encarou-o nos olhos.

– Desculpe não poder ser sua mulher, Gaara – falou tristemente. – Eu queria, mas ainda não me sinto preparada para algo assim.

– Tudo bem – o viu sorrir.

Abraçou-o com força, colocando o rosto na curva do pescoço do garoto, sentindo o cheiro bom que tinha a pele dele. O cheiro que não era igual ao de Sasuke e nem nunca seria. Tinha que parar de compará-los. Suspirou frustrada.

Chegou à escola meio irritada por ser um sábado e ter que estar naquele ambiente. Ao seu lado, Hinata estava com uma cara triste e os olhos possuíam olheiras negras, provavelmente não dormira direito e, sim, chorara a noite inteira. Conhecia a amiga muito bem, por isso tirava aquelas conclusões.

Entraram na sala de ensaios, vendo os colegas atirados em pufes e sofás. Passou pelas três garotas ridículas que, como sempre, sorriram zombeteiras.

– Olha só quem chegou: a procriadora solitária – Kin falava desdenhosa.

– Oh, tadinha... – ironizou Karin.

As três riram alto, mas continuou andando, fingindo não ser com ela, apesar de sentir-se triste por ser verdade.

– Bom dia – falou baixo para Sakura, que estava sentada sozinha no sofá de três lugares.

– Olá, garotas – a rosada sorria. – Como estão?

A vontade era de responder que estava bem consigo mesma, mas triste ao mesmo tempo por estar sozinha com uma criança crescendo em seu ventre.

– Estou bem – sorriu para a amiga.

– E você, querido bebê? – sentiu as mãos da rosada em seu ventre, em uma caricia amigável. - Ele já chuta?

Sorriu ainda mais com o papo da amiga e revirou os olhos. Distraiu-se ao notar Neji sentado um pouco mais afastado, mas as encarando e prestando atenção a conversa.

– Ainda não – sorriu amigavelmente, voltando sua atenção à amiga rosada. – Mas logo começarei a senti-lo. Pelo menos, foi o que o médico disse.

– Você foi ao médico quando? – Hinata finalmente falara alguma coisa.

Percebeu então que a amiga estava sentada ao lado da rosada, enquanto ela, que estava grávida, permanecia de pé diante das amigas.

– Hum, isso foi na vez passada – sorriu e fez sinal para se sentar no meio das amigas, que abriram espaço. – Mas tenho outra consulta para a segunda feira após as regionais.

– Ah, que legal! – Hinata sorria animando-se.

– Pena que terá que ser no turno da manhã e, infelizmente, não poderão ir comigo – Sorriu tristemente. – Na verdade nem meus pais irão.

– Não tem como marcar para outra data? – Sakura falava apavorada com a possibilidade de Tenten ir a uma consulta sozinha.

– Não posso, os horários são meio remotos – deu de ombros. – Mas posso fazer isso sozinha. Não irei me machucar, garotas – falou rindo ao ver a expressão incrédula das amigas.

– Olá, amores do meu coração! - sorriu ao observar Ino chegar animada.

– Nossa, que caras de espanto são essas? – Temari estava ao lado da outra loira.

– Nada demais – falou simplesmente, dando de ombros.

– Só a Tenten, que irá ao medico sozinha – falava Hinata brava.

– Ah, eu não estou invalida! – Disse cruzando os braços e fazendo beiço.

– Mas por que sozinha? – Ino falava sem entender.

– É que só consegui em horário de aula – falou simplesmente. – Mas esta tudo bem, eu juro – disse séria e depois sorriu amigavelmente. – Vocês são uns amores.

Riu ainda mais ao perceber o quanto as amigas se preocupavam com ela e o bebê.

– Certo, então – Temari respondeu pelas outras.

Observou as amigas sentarem em outro sofá, enquanto os outros também se sentavam, já que os professores entraram na sala sorrindo animados. Kurenai olhava fixamente para Asuma, como se idolatrasse cada palavra que este dizia. Já Kakashi sorria de canto, observando a expressão dos outros dois.

– Olá, alunos – Kakashi disse simpático, parando em meio aos alunos.

– Olá – Kurenai sorriu meio vermelha, o que fez os alunos sorrirem.

– Então, pessoal, prontos para um dia cheio?

Sentiu vontade de gritar que não, mas balançou a cabeça em positivo, vendo alguns colegas mais animados gritarem que sim.

– Ótimo, primeiramente preciso que vocês façam grupos para iniciar.

Viu as amigas levantarem e as imitou. Ino parecia animada, mas nada se comparava ao sorriso intenso de Temari.

– Você está sorrindo demais hoje – Ino disse para a outra loira.

– Eu também percebi isso – disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Ah, é que estou feliz – Temari deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo.

– Ótimo – Hinata falou baixo.

– Mas o que aconteceu para deixá-la tão feliz? – Ino perguntou curiosa.

– Até eu quero saber... – Sakura sorria. – Tem algo haver com uma carona de ontem?

– Ah, Sakura... – Temari falou vermelha.

Todas riram e Ino gritou, batendo palmas e chamando atenção dos outros grupos.

– Cala a boca, Ino! – Temari falou entre dentes.

– Vocês ficaram? – Ino ria, mas falava em tom mais baixo.

– Sim – murmurou Temari sem graça, mas com um enorme sorriso na face.

Sorria ao ver a felicidade da amiga loira por estar com alguém que gostava. Girou os olhos pela sala, enquanto escutava ao fundo Temari falando algumas coisas sobre o encontro que teve com Shikamaru. Prendeu-se no sorriso do garoto que estava junto aos outros homens da sala. Ele também parecia feliz por estar com Temari. Não pôde deixar de sentir-se emocionada, afinal alguém estava de bem com o coração. Foi então que percebeu o olhar claro de Neji sobre si. Não desviou logo, mas preferiu fechar a expressão, ainda olhando-o nos olhos. Quando percebeu que sentia vontade de chorar, é que resolveu voltar-se para as amigas.

– Então, estamos namorando – Temari cochichou feliz.

– Parabéns! – Sakura sorria animada, mas seus olhos continuavam sem o brilho que somente o amor trazia.

– Obrigada, meninas – Temari sorria ao vê-las dando felicitações.

– Certo, certo, pessoal – o professor Asuma falava alto. – Garotos para um lado e garotas para outro.

Suspirou ao ver o trio se aproximar e parar ao lado do seu grupo. Não suportava ficar perto delas, mas fazia aquele esforço pelo grupo.

– Treinarão separados, depois vocês se juntam, certo? – Asuma falava sorrindo animado.

– Ah, Sakura e Sasuke, vocês podem se juntar... – sorriu Kurenai. – Já que terão uma apresentação em dueto.

Observou o sorriso de canto do Uchiha e a cara de pavor em Sakura.

– Não se preocupem, estarei com vocês – Kakashi sorriu malicioso.

– Eu também – Kurenai falou docemente. – Vocês vão precisar ficar maravilhosos juntos.

– Mas acho que isso não será muito difícil – Asuma afirmou. – Vocês formam uma boa dupla.

A expressão de desgosto em Karin foi visível, assim como os punhos fechados. Ino não parecia se importar, o que era estranho, já que a namorada deveria sentir um pouco de ciúmes.

– E quando faremos isso? – Sakura perguntou temerosa.

– Assim que vocês pegarem a técnica de grupo – Asuma respondeu.

– Certo – Sasuke respondeu, sorrindo de canto.

Começaram os aquecimentos, mas sua mente viajava. Tinha certeza que a amiga rosada não ficara muito feliz com aquilo. Talvez estivesse nervosa em cantar em público, ou fosse o moreno de olhos ônix.

Não viaja, Tenten, pensou revirando os olhos diante dos pensamentos.

O professor os encaminhava até a sala ao lado da de onde se encontravam os outros colegas.

– Ótimo, fiquem à vontade – sorriu Kakashi simpático. – Vocês precisam se concentrar para ensaiar e, principalmente, precisam estar conectados de alguma forma.

– Sim – ouviu a voz de Sakura falar baixo.

– Nós podemos o fazer, professor – falou certo de que poderiam fazer o melhor.

– Eu sei, por isso escolhemos vocês como a dupla principal – o professor sorriu. – E querem saber de um segredo?

– Hum...

– Foi unânime a votação em vocês – o professor sorriu ainda mais. – É visível como vocês conseguem entrar no clima da música.

– Obrigada – Sakura falava vermelha pela vergonha. – Mas isso não me deixa menos nervosa.

Ouviu-a suspirar e olhou-a de canto. O rosto angelical da garota estava fixado no chão.

– Vocês são ótimos, sim – Kakashi falou encarando a rosada. – Não fique nervosa, se sairá muito bem.

Viu-a confirmar com a cabeça.

Então começaram a ensaiar pequenas notas com o som ligado e a melodia saindo pelas caixas. Parecia fácil, mas era visível o nervosismo de Sakura. Aquilo estava o deixando nervoso, já que juntos, eram uma dupla e precisava da garota concentrada.

– Onde esta Kurenai em uma hora dessas...?

O professor murmurou baixo. Provavelmente, notou o quanto Sakura errava em tons fáceis, devido ao nervosismo.

– Eu vou atrás de Kurenai. E vocês continuem ensaiando – escutou-o falar saindo pela porta.

– Mas...

Sorriu ao ver a expressão frustrada de Sakura, que tentara argumentar com o professor e este não dera chance.

– Você está bem? – perguntou olhando a garota confirmar com o rosto baixo. – Não é o que parece – suspirou. – Até mesmo o professor percebeu, por isso foi atrás de Kurenai.

– O que você quer, Uchiha? – a expressão da rosada era de irritação.

– Por que esta desse jeito? – falou sério.

– Não te interessa!

– Me interessa, sim, já que você e eu somos uma dupla – disse irritado. – Temos que dar o nosso melhor.

– Eu sei, mas... – ouviu-a suspirar. – Eu não consigo.

Os olhos da rosada se fecharam, o que o fez se aproximar. Colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro da garota.

– Você consegue, sim – disse vendo-a abrir os olhos e encará-lo.

– Não conseguirei cantar em frente a tantas pessoas – a garota murmurava com os olhos lacrimejados, mas sabia que não era aquilo. Era a necessidade que sentia de tê-lo nos braços, era o amor inegável que havia admitido sentir pelo moreno. Sabia que cantar em frente a tantas pessoas não importaria, aliás, apenas uma pessoa importava, e frustrou-se ao perceber isso.

– Você é ótima, Sakura – sorriu Sasuke docemente, como jamais imaginou fazer. – E não cantará sozinha – passou as costas da mão sobre a bochecha rosada da garota. – Estará comigo.

Viu-a abrir um pouco mais os olhos e os orbes verdes brilharem.

– Eu não sei...

– Você conseguirá, pois canta com o coração - sorriu lembrando-se da aula que teve com a garota, o que a fez sorrir também. – Você que me ensinou isso.

– É – ela falava sorrindo. – Estou sendo uma idiota.

– Não, você está sendo irritante – sorriu ainda mais ao vê-la fazer bico pelo comentário. – Vamos ensaiar?

– Sim.

Olhou-a nos olhos e se afastou, colocando a música novamente. Voltaram ao ensaio e não pôde desviar os olhos da garota, que fazia o mesmo com ele. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas sentia-se melhor daquela maneira.

_**Ahhhhh obrigada pelas reviews foram empolgantes.**_

_**Como sempre agradeço a vocês xuxus por sempre comentarem. ;p Isso realmente me deixa muito feliz.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo tbm e que ele mereça muitos comentários.**_

_**Bjaum ^^**_


	37. Chapter 37

Regionais

Estava com a cabeça voltada para a janela, apenas observando o caminho por onde passavam. Não queria conversar com o primo por ainda estar chateada, afinal ele agira feito um idiota com sua melhor amiga.

Suspirou cansada, se remexendo no banco do carona do carro em que estava com Neji. Cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio ao lembrar-se da semana que tivera. Estava cansada de pensar em Naruto, mas tudo sempre levava a ele. Não entendia como seu coração podia ser tão burro persistindo neste amor impossível. Tinha que seguir em frente em algum momento, não podia continuar sofrendo e chorando por ele.

Voltou sua atenção para o grande prédio que aparecera assim que Neji dobrou uma esquina. O lugar era alto e majestoso, por isso chamava a atenção de quem passasse. Era pintado em branco com grandes pedras de arenito enfeitando alguns pontos. A entrada era grande e a porta principal era de madeira envernizada.

– Chegamos.

Escutou a voz grave do primo, mas não comentou nada. Apenas esperou que estacionasse o carro para sair. Bateu a porta e ajeitou a blusa de mangas curta branca que usava, tentando melhorar a aparência e se tornar mais apresentável. Correu o olhar para a calça jeans e passou a mão para ajeitá-la também.

Seguiu andando sendo acompanhada de perto pelo moreno que parecia distraído. Então percebera o porquê. Mais adiante, parados em frente à placa onde estava escrito Centro de Cultura em letras negras, estavam Gaara, Sakura e Tenten. Suas amigas estavam lindas, mas a morena tinha uma aura maravilhosa. Na verdade, Tenten estava irresistível nos últimos tempos e a resposta para toda aquela beleza era a gravidez.

Sorriu quando chegou perto e abraçou cada uma das amigas e sorriu amigavelmente para o ruivo que apenas lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e um breve sorriso de canto.

– Que barriga linda – disse sorrindo docemente enquanto passava a mão pelo ventre da amiga. – Essa batinha deixou seu ventre bem evidente.

– Sim, ganhei de presente da minha mãe – sorria a amiga morena. – Ela está uma vovó muito coruja...

– Ah, mas isso é ótimo, afinal das contas – sorria Sakura gentilmente.

– É verdade – concordou. Olhou para a entrada e sentiu-se tremer. – Estou nervosa – a voz saiu um pouco trêmula.

– Acalme-se, dará tudo certo – Tenten segurava sua mão e mantinha o sorriso amigável.

– Estaremos juntas – Sakura falou, mas podia ver os olhos verdes, apavorados.

– É, estaremos juntas – sorriu, queria passar para a rosada que estava confiante, talvez assim esta também ficasse.

Os meninos permaneciam quietos enquanto olhavam as pessoas passando. Gaara parecia pensar em algo, pois seu semblante estava ainda mais sério do que o de costume. Já o primo olhava para os lados e discretamente observava Tenten que não havia percebido o fato. Teve vontade de xingar o primo, mas sabia que ele tinha que aprender sozinho. Algumas pessoas precisam "bater com a cara na parede até acertar a entrada".

– Lá vêm os outros – Sakura comentou sorrindo.

Olhou adiante aonde vinham Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru e Temari, os dois últimos sorriam animados e trocavam olhares apaixonados. Sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver o loiro sorrir enquanto se aproximava.

– Oi, gente – Temari falou alto e sorridente enquanto pegava a mão de Shikamaru.

– Por que ainda estão aqui fora? – Ino perguntou curiosa.

– Esperando – Gaara se pronunciou, dando de ombros.

– Vocês já podiam ter entrado – Shikamaru falou sorrindo. – Temos um camarim nos esperando lá dentro.

– Mas faltam ainda as...

– Acabei de receber uma mensagem de Kin avisando que estão esperando por nós lá dentro. – foi cortada pela voz do primo que estava com o telefone celular na mão. Neji permanecia sério, mas seu olhar estava em Tenten que virou a cara como quem não presta a atenção. Sentiu vontade de rir dos dois, mas se conteve.

– Então vamos – Sasuke falou sério.

Entraram na porta principal caminhando pelos corredores, o que lhe trouxe o medo novamente. Tremeu ao sentir a mão de alguém sobre seu braço. Olhou para o lado, deparando-se com os olhos azuis que tanto amava, mas que tanto a machucava.

– Não precisa se preocupar – sorria Naruto amigavelmente. - Você vai se sair bem, todos nós vamos.

– Eu espero – murmurou soltando o braço e seguindo na frente.

Não iria mais sofrer, fora o que dissera para si mesma. E seria isso mesmo o que faria.

O camarim estava uma correria, as garotas estavam em um lado, enquanto os garotos do outro, ambos se arrumavam, enquanto os professores tentavam ajudá-los com o lindo terno preto que os professores haviam decidido para a apresentação.

O vestido das meninas eram igualmente pretos, levemente rodados e com um laço envolvendo a cintura. Como a barriga de Tenten já havia crescido um pouco, Kurenai se encarregou de aumentar alguns centímetros da silhueta do vestido [.com/images/entities/0/0/c/a/d/0.].

Saiu do meio dos gritos de Ino, que parecia histérica enquanto tentava ajeitar os cabelos loiros. Observou a sala e achou um canto onde não havia ninguém. Caminhou apressadamente para lá e se encostou à parede, fechando os olhos. Precisava manter a concentração, já que o pânico começava a tomar conta de seu ser.

– Você precisa se acalmar, Sakura.

Abriu os olhos encontrando os de Sasuke fixados em si.

– Estou tentando – disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Percebi – sorria o moreno. – Apesar de que acho que somente eu vi seu nervosismo.

– É – falou desviando os olhos e admirando a bagunça da sala. – Eles estão ocupados demais.

– Não acho que foi isso – o moreno sorriu de canto e se encostou à parede ao seu lado. – Você está fazendo um bom trabalho tentando se mostrar forte e firme.

– Se tivesse fazendo um bom trabalho, você não teria percebido – disse olhando-o.

– Conheço você, Sakura – ele a olhava fixamente. – A propósito, está linda – disse em seguida, analisando seu vestido em contraste com a pele alva.

A garota teve vontade de dizer que ele também ficara lindo com o terno preto, mas preferiu emitir a observação, dando espaço para um grande silêncio se instalar entre os dois apesar do barulho da sala.

Ficaram se olhando e podia jurar que ele estava lendo sua alma com aqueles olhos negros.

– Sakura!

Assustou-se e voltou-se para a voz que lhe chamava aos berros. Encontrou Temari que lhe acenava para se aproximar.

Olhou de canto para Sasuke que parecia pensar em outras coisas e se encaminhou até as amigas.

– Você precisa arrumar o cabelo.

– Ah – disse simplesmente enquanto sentia mãos em suas madeixas. Sentou em um banquinho e deixou que fizessem o trabalho.

O tempo passava rápido demais para quem queria que o momento não chegasse nunca. Suspirou ao ver que todos estavam prontos, sentados nos sofás e cadeiras disponibilizados no camarim.

– Vocês estão maravilhosos – Kurenai sorriu com os olhos brilhantes. – Muito lindos!

– Concordo – Kakashi falou olhando-os.

Os professores estavam à frente deles, observando-os atentamente. Cada um com suas reações.

– Agora vocês precisam se concentrar – Asuma falava sério. – Serão os últimos a se apresentarem, o que acho cansativo para vocês. Então tentem ficar calmos e tranquilos. Só conseguirão dar o melhor se não se preocuparem com isso.

– Façam o que sabem fazer – Kurenai sorriu. – São maravilhosos!

– Apenas cantem como nos ensaios, como se estivessem na sala do auditório do colégio – Kakashi sorriu. – Vocês irão bem, nós temos certeza.

Todos ficaram mudos, mas podia sentir a confiança em cada um. Todos queriam fazer aquilo que mais amavam e mostrar que tinham um talento. E seria exatamente isso que iriam fazer.

Sorriu e olhou para Ino ao seu lado que também sorria. Observou os presentes e percebeu que todos sorriam animados. Encontrou o olhar de Gaara que piscou o olho. Sorriu para o namorado e perdeu-se em outro olhar que permanecia fixo em sua direção.

Sentiu a pressão em seu ventre e resolveu sentar, mas fez o possível para não chamar a atenção, já que as amigas precisavam estar concentradas e não preocupadas com ela.

Acomodou-se no sofá mais afastado, sentindo o corpo relaxar e a dor diminuir. Observou os membros do clube tentando ficar calmos enquanto esperavam a apresentação. As reações eram diversas, e chegavam, às vezes, a serem cômicas. Em um canto Karin, Tayuya e Kin, conversavam em tom baixo como se fofocassem de alguém, o que provavelmente era verdade. Naruto tagarelava sem parar em um monólogo com Sasuke, que permanecia mudo não dando atenção ao loiro. Shikamaru e Temari estavam no maior amor, sentados em um dos sofás de dois lugares, sendo observados pelo trio fofoqueiro. Sakura estava muda ao lado de Hinata, ambas pareciam estar apavoradas. Gaara estava escorado na parede próximo a porta e parecia meditar, já que permanecia de olhos fechados. Já Ino estava sozinha em um canto, fazendo caras e bocas, o que devia ser alguma forma de se concentrar.

Não resistiu e sorriu amplamente enquanto fechava os olhos. Eram todos diferentes, mas estavam juntos pelo amor a música. Sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado e abriu os olhos voltando-se para a pessoa. Encontrou os olhos azuis claros do último ser que gostaria de estar perto, Neji.

– Você está bem? – estranhou o fato de o moreno estar preocupado, tudo bem que a pergunta foi feita de forma fria, mas continuava sendo algo de outro mundo.

– Estou - falou secamente, voltando seu olhar para frente e pousando as mãos no ventre como se quisesse acalmar a criança e a si mesma.

O silêncio fez-se preencher o espaço entre os dois e fez o possível para não desviar o olhar para Neji. Sabia que este estava avaliando-a, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

– Você podia fazer o favor de parar? – falou irritada ainda sem encarar o moreno.

– Parar o quê? – a voz de Neji era irônica, mesmo com o costumeiro tom frio, o que a irritou ainda mais.

– Me deixe em paz, garoto! – olhou-o com irritação. Levantou antes do garoto ter a chance de responder e foi até as amigas que olhavam-na com a sobrancelha franzida.

– O que meu primo disse? – Hinata perguntou assim que se aproximou.

– Nada demais – deu de ombros.

– Você está nervosa – Sakura a avaliava.

– Estou bem – sorriu forçadamente.

– Não parece – Hinata suspirou.

– Ok, eu senti um leve mal estar, mas agora está tudo sobre controle – disse sorrindo amigavelmente para as outras duas.

– Ten, você tem a certeza de que está tudo bem? – Hinata perguntou preocupada.

– Sim – suspirou. – Por isso não queria falar nada.

– Ficaremos de olho em você – Sakura falou sorrindo amplamente. – Não queremos que nada aconteça com nosso afilhadinho.

Sentiu as mãos das amigas sobre seu ventre e sorriu.

– Quando você vai chutar, bebê? – Hinata sorria olhando para a barriga.

– Acho que quando ele se sentir preparado – falou rindo. – Ou ele não quer chutar para vocês...

– Ah, não fale assim – sorriu ainda mais ao ver a rosada fazendo beiço.

– Não se preocupe, logo ele não terá muito espaço e então poderemos senti-lo – disse por fim. – Perguntarei para o médico na segunda-feira se isso é normal.

– Minha mãe disse que só conseguiu me sentir no sexto mês de gravidez – Sakura sorria. – O medico disse a ela que por ser a primeira iria ser mais complicado entender as reações do corpo, portanto demoraria mais.

– Hum – realmente seu corpo mudava muito rápido e mal, se dava conta deste fato. – É, acho que serei como sua mãe – sorriu meigamente.

– Então será uma ótima mamãe – Sakura riu.

Tentaria ser a melhor mãe do mundo para seu bebê, afinal teria que ser o pai também. Mas daria tudo certo, estava otimista com este fato. Nada a deixaria para baixo novamente, tinha que fazer esse esforço pelo bebê e por ela mesma.

Observava a todos do clube, prestando maior atenção naqueles que lhe interessavam. Podia ouvir Kin e Tayuya falando sobre algum garoto novo, mas não dava atenção. Alguns diriam que era obsessiva por Sasuke, mas discordava. O amava muito, talvez até demais, mas isso não importava. Sempre que podia, olhava-o. Fazia algum tempo que ele parara de lhe procurar e isto estava começando a irritá-la, afinal era ela quem o ajudava quando Ino não dava conta do recado. Sentia que o moreno gostava muito mais dela do que da namorada, mas era teimoso e orgulhoso demais para admitir. Mas estava na cara que ele continuava afastado da loira, talvez até mais do que antes. Então, por que não a procurava?

Viu o moreno olhá-la e sorriu de canto cruzando as pernas sedutoramente. Sabia o quanto Sasuke gostava de suas pernas. Mas a reação do garoto foi olhar para outra direção, como se ela não tivesse feito nada. Aquilo a irritou profundamente.

– Argh! – resmungou.

– O que foi, Karin? – Tayuya perguntou preocupada.

– Estou farta! – disse irritada, mas cuidando o tom de voz. Não queria que ninguém escutasse.

– Farta de que, posso saber? – Kin cruzou os braços, olhando-a.

– Tem algo acontecendo – disse ignorando a amiga.

Automaticamente seu pé começou a bater em um ritmo qualquer e o dedo com unha vermelha passou por sua boca. Este era o sinal de que estava pensando em algo.

– Você tem que se concentrar na apresentação – murmurou Tayuya. – E não em algo que tenha haver com Sasuke.

– Cale a boca! – disse rispidamente.

– Você ficou muito mais irritadiça desde que ele deixou de procurá-la – Kin sorriu de canto.

– Olha bem quem fala – sorriu abertamente. – Se não me engano, o Neji também não anda muito presente em sua cama.

– Bem, ele anda cansado e com muitos problemas de família – Kin falava aborrecida.

– Claro, talvez pelo fato de que ele será papai – sorriu maliciosamente.

– Chega as duas! – Tayuya falou rapidamente antes que houvesse mais discussões.

– E você, Tayuya, como anda seu romance com o inteligente Shikamaru?

Observou os olhos de a ruiva lacrimejar e baixarem diante de seu olhar intimidador.

– Oh, é verdade, não há romance – sorriu cínica. – Já que ele está namorando a insuportável da Temari – falou entre dentes com raiva.

– Pare com isso – a ruiva falou baixo.

– Não mesmo – disse raivosa. – Não percebem? – diminuiu o tom de voz. – Estamos perdendo os nossos homens!

– E você esta pensando em quê? – Kin falou sorrindo maldosamente.

– Tem algo acontecendo e nós temos que observar, pensar e agir! – olhou para as amigas, encontrando o olhar cúmplice de Kin e o assustado de Tayuya. – Estão comigo?

– Com certeza – Kin não pensou antes de falar, o que era um bom sinal.

Sorriu cúmplice. Olhou então para a ruiva que observava o casal Shikamaru e Temari que se beijavam apaixonadamente.

– Está conosco, Tayuya? – perguntou novamente, recebendo o olhar magoado da ruiva como resposta. – Ótimo.

O professor bateu palmas chamando a atenção de todos.

– Está na nossa hora! – Asuma sorria animado.

Ela iria agir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas antes tinha uma apresentação para ganhar.

Estavam todos posicionados esperando o início que seria a parte em que Sakura e ele teriam que dar o melhor, afinal as vozes tinham que estar em um sincronismo perfeito. Esta parte não teria muita coreografia, já que a intenção era destacar o dueto, mas os outros fariam alguns passos básicos em uma coreografia bonita e simples.

Olhou para a rosada com seu vestido preto e os cabelos, mesmo curtos, presos em um coque com mechas emoldurando seu rosto.

Viu-a abrir os olhos lentamente ao senti-lo perto. Sabia que ela estava nervosa, pois suas mãos se agarravam e tremiam levemente. Sorriu de canto e pegou-as com as suas mãos. Olhou-a nos olhos e manteve-se firme para passar sua confiança a rosada.

– Dará tudo certo – viu-a sorrir timidamente.

– Obrigada.

Olhou-a sem compreender.

– Pelo que? – perguntou ainda fitando-a.

– Por me dar segurança – ouviu-a suspirar e olhar para o lado, levemente ruborizada.

Aquilo o pegou desprevenido. Nunca imaginou que a rosada pudesse falar aquilo. Tudo bem que via nos olhos dela os sentimentos, mas outra coisa era falar aquilo que sentia.

– Estarei com você sempre – não pôde controlar a própria língua. Por que falara aquilo afinal? Quando percebera, já havia dito.

Viu o rosto de Sakura ficar rosado e resolveu se afastar, indo na outra direção onde deveria esperar para entrar. Os demais componentes estavam atrás da cortina vermelha que permanecia fechada encima do palco. Somente a rosada e ele estavam em outras direções, por onde entrariam no palco.

Podia escutar ao fundo o leve murmúrio das pessoas na platéia, entusiasmadas com os corais que cantaram anteriormente e com eles que seriam os últimos. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar e quando o som começou a tocar, não escutou mais nada a não ser a melodia.

[.com/watch?v=uxJVDqAakLQ]

_**Yeah**_

Cantarolou ainda escondido pelas cortinas negras que ficavam nas laterais do palco. Escutou a voz bonita de Sakura responder do outro lado, enquanto entrava no palco.

_**Hey Hey**_

_**That's how much I love you**_

_**That's how much I need you**_

_**(Hey Hey**_

_**Isso é o quanto eu te amo**_

_**Isso é o quanto eu preciso de você)**_

Enquanto a rosada cantava e caminhava lentamente, parando na parte lateral do palco, ele cantarolava ainda escondido.

_**And I can't stand you**_

_**Must everything you do make me wanna smile**_

_**Can I not like you for awhile? **_

_**(E eu não suporto você**_

_**Tudo o que você faz me faz querer sorrir**_

_**Eu posso não gostar de você por um instante?) **_

A garota cantava e mexia os pés, fazendo o vestido rodar, sorrindo docemente enquanto olhava para as pessoas sentadas na plateia. Ela atuava, assim como ele teria que atuar. A música era romântica e teriam que ser como um casal apaixonado.

_**No...**_

_**(Não...)**_

Entrou no palco sorrindo enquanto cantava, olhando para o público e parando na parte lateral oposta a qual Sakura estava. Ambos mantinham-se focados no publico como se não se vissem.

_**But you won't let me**_

_**You upset me girl**_

_**And then you kiss my lips**_

_**All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)**_

_**Can't remember what you did**_

_**(Mas você não me deixa**_

_**Você me chateia, garota**_

_**E então você beija meus lábios**_

_**De repente eu esqueço (que estava chateado)**_

_**Não consigo lembrar o que você fez)**_

Cantava de maneira a deixar todos na plateia convencidos dos seus sentimentos pela "tal" garota.

Então as cortinas se abriram e apareceram ao fundo os demais membros do clube, fazendo uma pequena participação como back vocal em algumas partes da música, como na que se seguia.

_**But I hate it...**_

_**(Mas eu odeio isso...)**_

Virou-se ficando em diagonal e observou a rosada virar-se em sua direção com os olhos verdes brilhantes, enquanto várias meninas passam rodopiando ao seu redor e outros vários meninos passavam do mesmo jeito por Sakura, mas eles mantinham os olhos fixos um no outro, como no ensaio, porém sabia que mesmo que não precisasse ser assim, ainda seria.

_**You know exactly what to do**_

_**So that I can't stay mad at you**_

_**For too long that's wrong**_

_**(Você sabe exatamente o que fazer**_

_**Para que eu não fique brava com você**_

_**Por muito tempo, isso é errado)**_

Escutou-a cantar e sorriu de canto. Já que via a emoção nos olhos dela, o que fazia-o sentir-se extremamente bem. No final ela ficara tranquila e deixara a magia do seu momento tomar conta de cada gesto e cada palavra cantada.

_**But I hate it...**_

_**(Mas eu odeio isso...)**_

Escutou o coral cantando e sabia que a atenção do público era voltada para as suas ações e as da rosada, já que todos agora haviam voltado para o fundo do palco e dançavam entre si. Ambos ainda permaneciam distantes, apesar de agora se olharem em alguns momentos da música.

Deu dois pequenos passos, parando um pouco mais perto da garota, que sorriu timidamente como se tivesse vergonha do ele cantava para ela.

_**You know exactly how to touch**_

_**So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more**_

_**Said I despise that I adore you**_

_**(Você sabe exatamente como me tocar**_

_**Para que eu não queira discutir e brigar mais**_

_**Disse, eu desprezo o quanto eu te adoro)**_

Eles deviam atuar e isso estava em sua mente, mas não em seu coração. Afinal, adorava Sakura de uma maneira diferente que jamais sentiu por outra garota. Mas ainda não podia identificar o que era tudo aquilo.

Viu-a andar em sua direção enquanto cantava, parando no centro do palco.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy **_

_**(E eu odeio o quanto eu amo você garoto)**_

Andou até parar a poucos passos da garota.

_**Yeah...**_

Olhou-a intensamente e sorriu de canto ao ouvi-la cantar.

_**I can't stand how much I need you **_

_**(Eu não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você)**_

Voltou a cantar sem desprender o olhar dos verdes brilhantes, enquanto andava ao redor dela em passos lentos e precisos.

_**I need you...**_

_**(Eu preciso de você...)**_

A rosada olhou-o levemente sobresaltada.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**(E eu odeio o quanto eu amo você, garoto)**_

Parou novamente em frente a ela e sorriu de canto.

_**Oh Whoa...**_

Deu alguns passos para tras voltando-se para o publico enquanto a garota voltava a cantar.

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**(Mas eu simplismente não posso deixar você ir)**_

Viu-a esticar o braço como se quisesse tocá-lo.

_**And I hate that I love you so **_

_**(E eu odeio amar você tanto assim)**_

O braço que antes estava esticado agora estava espalmado no peito proximo ao coração da rosada, que se voltou ao público enquanto ele voltava a cantar.

_**Oh...**_

Podia jurar que havia visto nas feições da rosada a dor. Mas por que a menina pareceria infeliz? Talvez fosse loucura sua e ela apenas estava atuando a letra da música. Tinha que parar de tentar entender e se concentrar, por mais que aquilo o machucasse de uma maneira que não sabia que pudesse sentir. Pelo menos não por Sakura.

Dizer que o amava, nem se fosse em uma musica, era algo que a machucava. Podia sentir os olhos nebulosos pelas lágrimas, mas não deixaria nenhuma escorrer pela face. Viu que Sasuke percebera alguma coisa, mas se ele a questionasse, falaria que estava atuando, afinal, era isso que deveria estar fazendo e não cantando com o coração aberto para ela.

Escutou-o cantar, mas não o olhou apesar de saber que este a fitava intensamente.

_**You completely know the power that you have**_

_**The only one that makes me laugh**_

_**(Você sabe completamente o poder que você tem**_

_**A única que me faz rir)**_

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes apenas para sentir, como se tudo o que ele cantava fosse à verdade. Abriu os olhos e voltou-se para o garoto. Tudo nele irradiava desejo e seu terno elegante ajudava.

Ele lhe sorria. Daquela maneira que a deixava sem chão, na verdade deixava qualquer garota louca de amor. Cantou a sua parte fazendo alguns gestos com as mãos para acentuar a sua revolta.

_**Said it's not fair**_

_**How you take advantage of the fact**_

_**That I... love you beyond the reason why (why)**_

_**And it just ain't right, that**_

_**(Disse que não é justo**_

_**Como você se aproveita do fato de**_

_**Que eu... te amo além da razão**_

_**E isso não está certo , que)**_

Viu-o voltar-se para ela enquanto cantava. Dando alguns passos em sua direção novamente.

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo garota**_

_**Eu não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você)**_

Sentiu a garganta fechar. Por mais que a mente dissesse que aquilo era só uma apresentação, seu coração batia mais rapido ao vê-lo cantando daquela maneira para ela. Baixou a cabeça levemente cantarolando a sua parte, mas sem olhá-lo.

_**Yeah...**_

Sentiu a mão máscula do garoto tocar sua face erguendo sua cabeça e encarou os olhos negros do moreno a sua frente, que cantava e a encantava.

_**And I hate how much I love you girl**_

_**But I just can't let you go**_

_**But I hate that I love you so**_

_**(E eu odeio o quanto eu amo você garota**_

_**Mas eu simplismente não posso deixar você ir**_

_**Mas eu odeio te amar tanto assim)**_

Se afastou lentamente sem deixar de encará-lo, enquanto sua voz voltava a se pronunciar.

_**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**_

_**And your kiss won't make me weak**_

_**(Um dia desses talvez sua mágica não me afete mais**_

_**E o seu beijo não me enfraquecerá)**_

Viu-o estender a mão e colocou a sua por cima. Sentiu-o apertá-la levemente em um carinho. Então ambos voltaram-se para o publico e cantaram juntos ainda com as mãos unidas.

_**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**_

_**(Mas ninguém nesse mundo me conhece do jeito que você me conhece)**_

Ele olhou-a e puxou-a levemente fazendo com que ficasse perto demais do moreno. Sentiu o corpo tremer, mas respirou fundo enquanto via-o cantar.

_**So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**_

_**Yeah... Oh...**_

_**(Então você provavelmente terá sempre um feitiço sobre mim...**_

_**Yeah... Oh...)**_

Olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu docemente antes de cantar para o moreno, sabendo que no fundo sentia tudo aquilo.

_**As how much I love you (as how much I need you)**_

_**As how much as I need you (oh..)**_

_**As how much I love you (oh..)**_

_**As how much as I need you**_

_**(Como o quanto eu amo você (como o quanto eu preciso de você)**_

_**Como o quanto que eu preciso de você (oooh..)**_

_**Como o quanto que eu te amo (oh..)**_

_**Como o quanto que eu preciso de você)**_

Começaram a cantar juntos e ela aumentou o tom da voz na última palavra.

_**And I hate that I love you so...**_

(_**E eu odeio te amar tanto assim...)**_

Soltou a mão do moreno e deu um passo para trás, voltando a cantar sozinha.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy**_

_**I can't stand how much I need you**_

_**(E eu odeio o quanto eu amo você garoto**_

_**Eu não suporto o quanto eu preciso de você)**_

Sentia os olhos arderem com a verdade naquelas palavras, mas não deixou de cantar ao mesmo tempo que gesticulava e o olhava cantar.

_**Can't stand how much I need you**_

_**(Não suporto o quanto preciso de você)**_

A expressão de Sasuke era de confusão e dor. Podia sentir essa mistura de sentimentos dele.

Olhou-o nos olhos e séria cantou a proxima parte, enquanto o encarava tristemente.

_**And I hate how much I love you boy **_

_**(E eu odeio o quanto eu te amo garoto)**_

O moreno a olhava em confusão enquanto cantava.

_**Girl!**_

_**(Garota!)**_

Sorriu docemente e pegou a mão dele entrelaçando os dedos.

_**But I just can't let you go **_

_**(Mas eu simplismente não posso deixar você ir)**_

Viu-o sorrir de volta e cantar apertando levemente os dedos nos seus.

_**(But I just can't let you go no..)**_

_**(Mas eu simplismente não posso deixar você ir... Não..)**_

Juntos cantaram olhando-se fixamente e depois voltando-se para as pessoas ali presentes.

_**And I hate that I love you so**_

_**And I hate that I love you so... so...**_

_**(E eu odeio te amar tanto assim**_

_**E eu odeio te amar tanto assim... Tanto assim...)**_

Observou o publico levantar e bater palmas o que a deixou emocionada. Algumas pessoas assobiavam e gritavam.

Mordeu o lábio, levemente nervosa e sentiu a mão de Sasuke pressionando a sua. Olhou-o e sorriu ainda mais ao vê-lo sorrir de canto.

– Vamos.

Escutou-o falar e assim seguiram para onde os outros estavam.

Sasuke e Sakura haviam cantado muito bem, melhor do que todos esperavam, afinal fazia algum tempo que eles não pareciam estar se dando bem. Ou pelo menos, pela parte da rosada, já que esta o ignorava. Mas algo na música os uniu mais, de uma maneira que parecia que eles cantavam realmente um para o outro.

Sorriu, olhou para a morena que estava um pouco mais a frente e observou-a sorrir pela reação do público a primeira musica de suas apresentação. Hinata estava com a face iluminada como um anjo e não entendia como uma garota podia ser tão angelical assim. Havia algo na beleza tímida da morena que o fazia enlouquecer. Ainda não compreendia o que era aquilo, mas havia desejo por ela. Talvez até mais do que deveria sentir ou já havia sentido por uma garota. Mas a menina era diferente das outras e não podia usá-la para apaziguar seus desejos insanos.

Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados loiros. Tinha que se concentrar para a próxima musica. Estavam ali para levantar o clube e mostrar a todos que eram bons, mas se não parasse de pensar na morena de olhos claros acabaria por estragar aquele momento.

A música começou a tocar e todos estavam em seus devidos lugares.

Os meninos batiam os pés levemente ao ritmo da música e estavam mais a frente no palco.

Gaara começou a cantar, levando Sakura consigo para a frente do palco com um sorriso maroto, enquanto as meninas ficavam em um canto, com as mãos na cintura.

[No You Girls – Franz Ferdinand: .com/watch?v=jNF2DMA4C9E]

_**Oh, kiss me**_

_**Lick your cigarette then kiss me**_

_**Kiss me where your eye won't meet me**_

_**Meet me where your mind won't kiss me**_

_**Lick your eyes and mind and then hit me**_

_**Hit me with your eyes so sweetly**_

_**(Oh, me beije**_

_**Lamba seu cigarro depois me beije**_

_**Me beije onde seus olhos não iram me encontrar**_

_**Me encontre onde sua mente não vai me beijar**_

_**Lamba seus olhos e sua mente e depois me bata**_

_**Me bata com seus olhos tão docemente)**_

Ele, em seguida, foi para o lado de Gaara, na frente do palco, puxando Hinata consigo e depois cantou enquanto a olhava. Sabia que tudo que a linda morena fazia era parte da coreografia, mas também sabia que as bochechas rosadas eram resultado da sua atraente timidez.

_**Oh, you know, you know, you know**_

_**That, yes, I love, I mean**_

_**I'd love to get to know you**_

_**(Oh, você sabe, você sabe, você sabe**_

_**Isso, sim, eu amo, eu digo**_

_**eu amaria conhecer você)**_

Sasuke começou a andar para frente do palco, trazendo Karin rodopiando consigo, enquanto Neji vinha quase bufando com Kin pelo outro lado e Shikamaru trazia uma Temari sorridente pelo meio. Cantaram junto dos garotos ao chegarem à frente, cada um olhando para seu par.

_**Do you never wonder?**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**No, you girls never know, oh, no, you girls will never know**_

_**No, you girls never know how you make a boy feel**_

_**You girls never know, oh, no, you girls will never know**_

_**No, you girls never know how you make a boy feel**_

_**How you make a boy…**_

_**(Você nunca percebe?**_

_**Não, não, não**_

Alguns dos meninos riam por dentro sabendo a verdade da música. Gaara era um dos que ria por dentro e por fora também. Fez questão de olhar para loira Ino enquanto cantava.__

_**Não, vocês garotas nunca sabem, Oh, não, vocês garotas nunca irão saber**_

_**Não, vocês garotas nunca sabem como vocês fazem um garoto se sentir**_

_**Vocês garotas nunca sabem, Oh, não, vocês garotas nunca irão saber**_

_**Não, vocês nunca sabem como fazem um garoto se sentir**_

_**Como vocês fazem um garoto se sentir?**_

_**Como vocês fazem um garoto**_..._**)**_

As meninas que haviam ficado no canto foram caminhando sedutoramente para frente e, junto das meninas que já estavam na frente fizeram uma roda ao redor dos garotos, que atuavam, olhando confusos de menina em menina enquanto a roda girava.

O loiro ficou mais bobo do que já era ao ver Hinata representando aquele papel meio sexy, ainda sem perder sua doçura de menina. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele a achava perfeita.

Elas desmancharam a roda quando Gaara começou a cantar e enquanto algumas garotas voltavam para seus pares, as outras tiravam os paletós e os jogava para a platéia, em pontos estratégicos onde Kurenai, Asuma e Kakashi os recolheriam.

_**Oh, kiss me**_

_**Lick your cigarette then kiss me**_

_**Kiss me where your eye won't meet me**_

_**Meet me where your eye won't flip me**_

_**Lick your mind in mine so quickly**_

_**(Oh, me beije**_

_**Lamba seu cigarro depois me beije**_

_**Me beije onde seus olhos não irão me encontrar**_

_**Me encontre onde seus olhos não irão me virar**_

_**Lamba sua mente em minha tão rapidamente**_

_**Oh, você sabe, você sabe, você é tão docemente**_

_**Oh, você sabe, você sabe, eu sei**_

_**Que eu amo você, eu digo, eu**_

_**Eu quero dizer que preciso de amor)**_

Cantou enquanto Hinata sorria angelicalmente para ele, como parte da coreografia, e depois ia para onde Neji estava, assim como as outras meninas começavam a mudar de pares e ficavam olhando para seu antigo par sedutoramente.

_**Oh, you know, you know, you're so sweetly**_

_**Oh, you know, you know, I know**_

_**That I love you, I mean, I**_

_**I mean I need to love**_

_**(Oh, você sabe, você sabe, você é tão docemente**_

_**Oh, você sabe, você sabe, eu sei**_

_**Que eu amo você, eu digo, eu**_

_**Eu quero dizer que preciso de amor)**_

Sasuke cantou, agora para Sakura, que estava com ele por causa mudança de pares. Percebeu que a rosada ficava vermelha, exatamente como sua morena, enquanto Sasuke cantava com um sorriso de canto para a menina.

_**Do you never wonder?**_

_**No, no, no**_

_**No, you girls never know, oh, no, you girls will never know**_

_**No, you girls never know how you make a boy feel**_

_**You girls never know, oh, no, you girls will never know**_

_**No, you girls never know how you make a boy feel**_

_**How you make a boy feel**_

_**How you make a boy**_

_**(Você nunca percebe?**_

_**Não, não, não**_

_**Não, vocês garotas nunca sabem, Oh, não, vocês garotas nunca irão saber**_

_**Não, vocês garotas nunca sabem como vocês fazem um garoto se sentir**_

_**Vocês garotas nunca sabem, **_

_**Oh, não, vocês garotas nunca irão saber**_

_**Não, vocês nunca sabem como fazem um garoto se sentir**_

_**Como vocês fazem um garoto se sentir?**_

_**Como vocês fazem um garoto)**_

Neji começou a cantar, agora com Tenten, por culpa também da mudança de pares. Teve vontade de rir por saber como eram verdadeiras aquelas palavras e lembrou-se de Hinata, que andava meio triste por causa das atitudes do primo.

_**Sometimes I say stupid things**_

_**That I think, well, I mean, I**_

_**Sometimes I think the stupidest things**_

_**Because I never wonder of how the girl feels**_

_**Oh, how the girl feels**_

_**(Às vezes eu digo coisas estúpidas**_

_**Isso eu acho, bem, eu digo, eu**_

_**Às vezes eu penso as coisas mais estúpidas**_

_**Porque eu nunca saberei como as garotas se sentem**_

_**Oh, como as garotas se sentem)**_

Shikamaru agora cantava para Tayuya, seu par, enquanto pensava e lançava olhares discretos para Temari.

_**No, you boys never care, oh, no, you boys will never care**_

_**No, you boys never care how the girl feels**_

_**(Não, vocês garotos nunca se importam,**_

_**Oh, não, vocês garotos nunca irão se importar)**_

Os garotos começaram a cantar, enquanto todas as garotas já iam para seu lugar na próxima música, enquanto dançavam. Ele pensou em como a letra daquela música, mesmo cômica, era bem real, pelo menos no seu colégio.

_**You boys never care, you dirty boys never care**_

_**No, you boys never care how the girl feels…**_

_**Oh, how the girl feels**_

_**Oh, how the girl feels…**_

_**(Não, vocês garotos nunca se importam, vocês garotos sujos nunca se importam**_

_**Não, vocês garotos nunca se importam como as garotas se sentem...**_

_**Oh, como as garotas se sentem**_

_**Oh, como as garotas se sentem...)**_

Estavam todas juntas novamente e os garotos intercalavam entre elas em posições diferentes. Olhou para as amigas e suas posições, sorrindo em seguida. Respirou fundo, escutando a batida da música e as vozes dos garotos que faziam notas musicais, acompanhando a melodia.

Deu alguns passos para frente, mexendo levemente os quadris ao ritmo das batidas da música enquanto ia mais a frente ao resto do grupo. Mais atrás vinham Ino, Hinata, Kin e Tayuya, todas seguiam os seus passos de maneira sensual e petulante. Sabia que os garotos faziam coreografias com as meninas que sobraram no fundo.

Olhou a multidão de pessoas e começou a cantar enquanto gesticulava e dançava com as quatro garotas.

[Battlefield – Jordin Sparks: .com/watch?v=wTjgKLRg5p4]

_**Don't try to explain your mind**_

_**I know what's happening here**_

_**One minute it's love**_

_**And suddenly it's like a battlefield**_

_**(Não tente explicar à sua mente**_

_**Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui**_

_**Em um minuto é amor**_

_**E de repente é como um campo de batalha)**_

Sentiu as palavras fluírem ao mesmo tempo que seu coração acelerava. Era exatamente assim o seu amor por Neji. Ao mesmo tempo que o amava, sabia que no segundo seguinte tudo estava ruindo, por que ele não conseguia ser diferente. Não conseguia amá-la simplesmente.

Voltou-se de costas, mudando a posição com a de Tayuya, que cantou a próxima parte.

_**One word turns into a war**_

_**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**_

_**(Uma palavra vira uma guerra**_

_**Porque são as pequenas coisas que nos põem para baixo?)**_

Por alguns segundos percebeu os olhos de Tayuya brilhantes de tristeza.

A coreografia era bonita e empolgante, com passos precisos e uma pitada de sensualidade que dava o toque final, a diferença, porém, em relação a outra música, era que _No You Girls_ era engraçada, já _Battlefield_ era dramática.

Observou as garotas que ficaram mais atrás com os meninos se aproximarem e juntarem-se a elas. Todas então cantaram sorrindo, com sua voz sendo a mais elevada na última palavra da estrofe.

_**My world's nothing when you gone**_

_**I'm not here without a shield**_

_**Can't go back now**_

_**(Meu mundo é nada quando você se vai**_

_**Eu estou aqui sem um abrigo,**_

_**Não posso voltar atrás agora)**_

Ino sorriu e entrou em sua parte da música empolgada com a ideia. Ela era uma diva afinal. Sorriu e cantou enquanto rodopiava para o lado.

_**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**_

_**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**_

_**(Minhas mãos atadas em minhas costas**_

_**Esses tempos em que nós escalamos tão rápido para cair novamente)**_

Parou nos braços do ruivo que a esperava e a deitou nos braços quase a levando ao chão. Olhou-o nos olhos profundamente enquanto executavam a dança. Os verdes também a encaravam, mas ali não podia definir nada. Era estranho estar com ele assim tão perto sendo que o namorado e a namorada dele estavam observando. Mesmo que tudo não passasse de interpretação. Tinha que manter em mente que era tudo atuação.

Respirou fundo e passou a mão levemente sobre o rosto pálido dele, enquanto este a erguia rapidamente. Podia jurar que tudo aquilo aconteceu em horas, mas na verdade passaram apenas segundos.

Saiu dos braços dele indo até Shikamaru que sorriu ao recebê-la nos braços executando os passos de dança ensaiados enquanto cantava com as outras meninas.

_**Why we gotta fall for it now**_

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**You know I'd never wanna hurt you**_

_**Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

_**(Por que nós temos que cair por isso agora**_

_**Eu nunca quis começar uma guerra**_

_**Você sabe, eu nunca quis machucar você**_

_**Nem sei pelo que estamos lutando)**_

Tenten voltou a cantar enquanto parava próxima a Neji que sorria de canto. Aquilo sim era problemático, como diria seu companheiro de dança. Revirou os olhos e percebeu que Shikamaru notou sua atitude e desviou o olhar para a direção que antes observava.

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

_**battlefield, a battlefield**_**?**

_**(Porque amor sempre parece um campo de batalha **_

_**um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha?)**_

Todos cantaram as últimas palavras como se fossem o eco da voz forte da morena enquanto ela repetia a frase.

Dançavam separados agora enquanto os meninos foram para um lado e as garotas para outro. A voz forte e triste de Tenten pôde ser ouvida e tinha certeza que aquilo não era interpretação.

_**Why does love always feel like..**_

_**(Porque amor sempre parece...)**_

As amigas estavam se saindo muito bem, mas Tenten estava arrasando. Sorriu animada com a ideia de provar que o clube tinha futuro e com certeza poderiam ganhar as regionais.

Posicionaram-se junto às demais garotas atrás da morena grávida que cantava enquanto dançavam.

_**Can't swallow our pride,**_

_**Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm**_

_**If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**_

_**(Não podemos engolir nosso orgulho**_

_**Nenhum de nós quer levantar aquela bandeira**_

_**Se nós não nos rendermos então ambos vamos perder o que nós conquistamos)**_

Olhou para o lado onde os garotos agora dançavam com algumas das meninas, deixando apenas Ino, Tenten e ela sozinhas. Viu o namorado sorrir para ela enquanto girava Tayuya e continuava a dançar. Sentiu uma pontada de insatisfação em ver a ruiva tão perto de Shikamaru, mas não se deixou abater. Estavam apenas atuando e ela tinha que fazer o mesmo como o combinado.

Ino agora ia para frente delas enquanto dançavam e cantou.

_**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**_

_**(Minhas mãos atadas em minhas costas)**_

Cantou a ultima palavra novamente após a loira, deixando a voz ao fundo.

_**Nothing...**_

_**(Nada..)**_

Ino voltou a cantar e sorrir.

_**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**_

_**Esses tempos em que nós escalamos tão rápido para cair novamente)**_

Cantaram todas as garotas juntas enquanto faziam movimentos sincronizados. As que antes estavam dançando com os meninos se afastaram sendo acompanhadas por alguns deles. Assim as três que estavam sozinhas foram de encontro aos garotos.

Achou graça em ter que pular nos braços do irmão que sorriu de canto em resposta. Ino foi erguida por Neji e Tenten pelos braços fortes de Naruto, que tomou cuidado para não machucar a barriga da morena. Mas não foi um movimento arriscado, apenas uma leve erguida, em compensação, ela e Ino tiveram que girar, sendo deixadas pelos garotos no chão onde se ergueram novamente.

_**I don't wanna fall for it now**_

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**You know I'd never wanna hurt you**_

_**Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

_**(Por que nós temos que cair por isso agora**_

_**Eu nunca quis começar uma guerra**_

_**Você sabe, eu nunca quis machucar você**_

_**Nem sei pelo que estamos brigando)**_

Tenten voltou a cantar belamente enquanto todos se juntavam para a coreografia. Cantaram a última palavra todos juntos em um eco a voz da morena.

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

_**battlefield, a battlefield**_**?**

_**(Porque amor sempre parece um campo de batalha **_

_**um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha?)**_

Cantou essa parte fortemente sorrindo enquanto olhava de canto para o namorado que estava concentrado na dança. Sorriu se sentindo imensamente feliz. Realmente gostava dele muito mais do que imaginava. Quem sabe poderia chamar de amor um dia.

_**I guess you better go and get your armor,**_

_**(É melhor você ir pegar sua armadura,)**_

Todos os outros cantaram ao fundo.

_**Get your armor**_

_**(pegar sua armadura)**_

Sorriu e cantou novamente.

_**Get your armor**_

_**(pegar sua armadura)**_

_**I guess you better go and get your armor,**_

_**(É melhor você ir pegar sua armadura,)**_

Eles voltaram a cantar fazendo o coro.

_**Get your armor**_

_**(Pegar sua armadura)**_

Voltou a cantar ainda com o sorriso e os olhos brilhantes pela descoberta de enfim saber o que é o amor.

_**Get your armor**_

_**(Pegar sua armadura)**_

_**I guess you better go and get your...**_

_**(É melhor você ir pegar sua...)**_

Caminhou docemente e ainda um tanto tímida para cantar a sua parte na musica. Sakura estava posicionada em um dos lados e Naruto do outro. Ambos acompanhavam a coreografia.

_**We could pretend that we are friends tonight **_

_**(Nós podemos fingir que somos amigos esta noite)**_

Escutou as vozes dos amigos cantarolar, mas só conseguia prestar atenção na multidão a sua frente.

_**Oh Oh Oh**_

Sentiu sua mão ser pega pela do loiro ao seu lado e sentiu-se segura a continuar, mesmo sabendo que era errado. Virou-se para ele e viu-o sorrir docemente. Não fazia parte da coreografia. O certo seria Naruto estar dançando com Sakura naquele momento, mas nao conseguia desviar o olhar do azuis a sua frente. Não sabia o que a rosada estaria fazendo naquele momento, mas provavelmente improvisando.

Encenou como havia aprendido com Ino. Também teria que improvisar assim como o Naruto.

_**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**_

_**Cause baby we don't have to fight**_

_**And I don't want this love to feel like...**_

_**(E pela manhã nós acordaremos e tudo estará certo**_

_**Porque baby, nós não precisamos brigar**_

_**E eu não quero esse amor para sentir)**_

Separaram-se assim que ouviram a voz de Tenten cantando.

_**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**_

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield**_

_**I guess you better go and get your armor...**_

_**(Como um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha**_

_**Porque amor sempre parece um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha**_

_**É melhor você ir pegar sua armadura)**_

Tenten estava indo maravilhosamente bem. Apesar de estar alerta, com medo de que esta passasse mal, como havia acontecido no camarim, mas não seria preciso. A amiga tinha uma voz forte que deixava a musica ainda mais bonita. Estava orgulhosa pelo clube estar indo bem.

_**I never meant to start a war**_

_**(Eu nunca quis começar uma guerra)**_

Cantou junto aos demais o coro.

_**Start a war**_

_**(começar uma guerra)**_

A amiga voltou a cantar, enquanto seguiam com a coreografia.

_**You know I'd never wanna hurt you**_

_**Don't even know what we're fighting for **_

_**(Você sabe, eu nunca quis machucar você**_

_**Nem sei pelo que estamos brigando) **_

Sorriu e voltou-se para o primo que seria sua dupla naquele momento. Dançou em torno deste enquanto cantavam o coro. Piscou o olho para o moreno e saiu para o próximo passo. Esperava que este tivesse entendido a piscada, afinal queria que ele entendesse o que estavam cantando. Estava na hora dele deixar o orgulho de lado.

_**Fighting, fighting for**_

_**(pelo que estamos brigando)**_

Viu a prima piscar e entendeu o que ela queria, mas não era assim tão facil. Admitir para si mesmo já era dificil, imagina para todos? Suspirou ao escutar a voz linda da mãe de seu filho.

_**Why does love always feel like a battlefield**_

_**Battlefield, a battlefield**_**?**

_**(Porque amor sempre parece um campo de batalha **_

_**um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha?)**_

Cantaram a última palavra em coro acompanhando a música. Não pôde deixar de admirar Tenten que estava linda com aquela roupa e penteado. A barriga aparecia pouco com o vestido, mas mesmo assim, ali estava um ser que pertencia a ele tambem. Lembrou-se de tê-la escutado falar sobre uma consulta na segunda-feira pela manhã e que iria sozinha. Não podia acreditar que nenhuma das meninas a acompanhariam. Afinal, era perigoso.

Suspirou enquanto seguia a coreografia e recebeu um olhar raivoso de Ino, enquanto Tenten continuava a cantar.

_**I guess you better go and get your armor,**_

_**(É melhor você ir pegar sua armadura,)**_

Cantou junto aos outros.

_**Get your armor**_

_**(pegar sua armadura)**_

Dançou e rodopiou a rosada desta vez que lhe lançou outro olhar raivoso ao notar que observava a cantora principal.

_**Get your armor**_

_**(Pegar sua armadura)**_

_**I guess you better go and get your armor,**_

_**(É melhor você ir pegar sua armadura,)**_

Virou-se e cantou junto ao coro.

_**Get your armor**_

_**(Pegar sua armadura)**_

E ouviu a voz de Tenten novamente não podendo deixar de olhá-la.

_**Get your armor**_

_**(Pegar sua armadura)**_

_**Why does love always feel like...**_

_**(Porque o amor parece...)**_

Sorriu sem nem ao menos se dar conta. O amor parecia com o que? Uma batalha, no seu caso, com a Tenten, já que ambos eram orgulhosos demais para admitir qualquer coisa.

Seguiu o coro fazendo backs.

_**Ooh**_

Parou perto da gravida e agora podia ver os olhos castanhos enquanto esta cantava.

_**Why does love always feel like...**_

_**(Porque o amor parece...)**_

E eles permaneciam com o coro enquanto Tenten cantarolava e aumentava os tons nas palavras cantadas.

_**A battlefield, a battlefield..**_

_**(Um campo de batalha, um campo de batalha...)**_

Todos iam para suas posições para a finalização da apresentação.

_**I never meant**_

_**to start a war**_

_**Don't even know**_

_**What we're fighting for**_

_**(Eu nunca tive a intenção**_

_**de começar uma guerra**_

_**Nem sei pelo que**_

_**Estamos brigando)**_

Tocou a mão da morena e puxou-a deixando-a perto de si. Pôde ver os orbes levemente arregalados pelo choque, afinal ele estava improvisando. Sorriu de canto ao ver que ela não deixara de cantar.

_**I never meant**_

_**To start a war**_

_**Don't even know**_

_**What we're fighting for**_

_**(Eu nunca tive a intenção**_

_**de começar uma guerra**_

_**Nem sei pelo que**_

_**Estamos brigando)**_

Girou-a e puxou-a deixando-a de frente ao público, mas ainda entre seus braços e tronco. Viu todos levantarem, batendo palmas e assoviando. Escutou-a rir feliz com o momento. Provavelmente esqueceu que estava nos braços dele. Inspirou o perfume adocicado dela e sentiu o corpo tremer. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha aquele corpo em seus braços ou aquele cheiro maravilhoso que vinha da pele morena. Só agora compreendeu como sentia falta de Tenten.

Sentiu-a sair de seus braços e andar para longe, como se quisesse escapar dele e suspirou frustrado.

_Tenho que fazer algo logo_, pensou enquanto andava junto aos outros de volta ao camarim.

Estavam todos nervosos, podia ver nos olhos dos amigos a aflição. Mordia o lábio inferior e se repreendia por ter feito isso. Não queria demonstrar que estava nervosa, já que tinha gente demais histérica ali.

– Está nervosa?

Ouviu a voz grave e sorriu olhando para o namorado.

– Gaara – sussurrou.

Sentiu-o passar as mãos por sua cintura e deixou-a de frente para ele. Proximos o suficiente poder conversar em tom de voz baixo.

– Você está com os lábios vermelhos – sorria o ruivo.

– É... – olhou-o nos olhos e sentiu-se desconfortável. – Acho melhor não ficarmos deste jeito aqui.

– Por quê? – Gaara perguntava estranhando o fato.

– É que não me sinto bem estando agarrada a você em meio a tanta gente - disse sorrindo tímida.

– Nós fazemos isso no intervalo na escola – o garoto replicou e deu um selinho nos labios avermelhados.

– Mas é diferente – suspirou. – Lá eles não estão prestando atenção em nós – disse olhando em torno e vendo os amigos conversarem, mas desviar a atenção de vez em quando para eles.

– Eles sabem que nós estamos juntos – sussurrou o ruivo em seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar.

– Isso é covardia – disse em meio a um gemido baixo.

– Não acho – riu o ruivo. – Adoro vê-la suspirar por mim.

Bateu no braço dele, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

– Me solte, Gaara – disse séria.

– Ok – sorriu o garoto e beijou-a na bochecha, perto dos lábios, provocando-a.

Revirou os olhos e parou ao lado do namorado.

– Você acha que fomos bem? – Perguntou nervosa.

– Acho sim - olhou-o de canto e escutou-o suspirar. – Você e o Uchiha foram melhor do que qualquer um de nós imaginaria.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando discretamente para o moreno do outro lado da sala que parecia distraido com um livro qualquer.

– Não morda os lábios – o garoto a repreendeu.

– Desculpe – disse dando de ombros. – É involuntario.

– Mas te deixa... Muito sexy.

– Oh – olhou-o fixamente, sendo correspondida.

– A tensão sexual aqui esta alta – Temari chegava perto, junto a Shikamaru. – Você tem que se conter irmãozinho.

– Me esquece, Temari – murmurou Gaara.

A loira riu da cara do irmão.

– Que você acha de eu comentar da sua tensão, Tema? – sorriu maliciosa.

– Acho que isso é algo que deve ser falado somente entre garotas – Temari riu brincalhona.

– Que problemático – Shikamaru estava demorando a falar a sua palavra preferida.

– O que achou da apresentação, Shika? – perguntou ao amigo.

– Creio que fomos bem – o garoto respondeu simplesmente.

– Será que demora ainda muito? – Temari perguntou impaciente.

– Acho que não, amor.

Observou o casal a sua frente e viu a loira ficar vermelha com a forma carinhosa com que o garoto a chamou. Ela estava apaixonada e nem notara, ou será que já percebera?

– Que lindo! - Ino chegou junto a Sasuke, parando ao lado de Shikamaru. – Você é tão fofo, Shika.

Suspiraram para brincar com o mais novo casal.

– Vocês duas se aquetem com seus devidos namorados, por favor? – Temari falava meio irritada.

– Ela está com ciúmes, Shika – Ino cochichou para o amigo, mas todos escutaram.

– Não estou, não! – Temari falou ainda mais irritada.

– Ok – Ino sorriu brincalhona.

Sorriu junto aos presentes e observou os olhos negros que estavam presos na sua direção. Sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer.

– Está com frio?

Sobresaltou-se ao escutar a voz de Gaara no seu ouvido.

– Não – sorriu sem graça, olhando para os olhos verdes do namorado. – Apenas nervosa.

– Hum.

– Pessoal! – Asuma entrou na sala nervosa. – Vamos todos para a outra sala, já irão anunciar os três primeiros colocados que irão para as estaduais!

– Ah, que ótimo – Karin falou empolgada.

– Vamos – Ino riu e saiu puxando Sasuke pela mão.

Seguiram para a maior sala, onde estavam todos os grupos que competiram. O nervosismo agora era muito maior. Hinata parecia que ganharia um treco e Tenten, o filho.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos escutando o apresentador falando sobre as estaduais. A sala tinha um corredor que levava direto ao palco principal onde ocorreram as apresentações. Por isso, conseguiam escutar com clareza o que o apresentador falava.

Escutaram que em primeiro lugar ficara o grupo do colégio da cidade vizinha que haviam cantado _Time Is Running Out,_ do _Muse_ e _Airplanes_ como dueto e alguma outra que não conhecia. Estes gritaram e sairam correndo pelo corredor. Em segundo, ficou uma escola da mesma cidade que a deles que haviam cantado _Na Na Na _de _My Chemical Romance_, a única da qual se recordava. Estes também gritaram felizes e sairam correndo para o palco.

Olhou em torno e percebeu que os professores Asuma, Kakashi e Kurenai estavam mais nervosos do que eles. A mulher parecia fazer uma oração, pois estava de olhos fechados e mãos postas. Sentia-se segura, mas ao mesmo tempo nervosa com as reaçoes dos amigos caso não conseguissem seguir para as estaduais. Então pôde ouvir o apresentador falar em tom alto.

– Em terceiro lugar e também dentro das cometições estaduais, Konoha High School.

Sorriu e observou os amigos sorrirem também. Enfim, correram para o palco, onde o público aplaudia e gritava, assim como eles faziam. Podia definir como aquela uma das melhores sensações que já sentira na vida. Algo como estar dentro de um grupo, ter amigos e ser aceita do jeito que se é.

Abraçou Ino e sentiu outros braços em torno delas. Provavelmente, as garotas, mas ao levantar a cabeça percebeu que eram todos do grupo, inclusive o trio desmancha prazeres. Nada podia diminuir a felicidade deles, pelo menos não naquele dia.

_**Oeeeee demorei mais voltei e com um capitulo imenso hein?**_

_**Suahsuahsuahushauhsuhs**_

_**Amei as reviews e principalmente por que aumentaram o numero de pessoas que resolveram me dizer um oi. XD**_

_**Obrigada a todos vocês que lêem a fic, mas principalmente a vcs que não esquecem de deixar review! Elas me inspiram. XD**_

_**O que acharam?**_

_**Bjaum e até o próximo ;p**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Comemoração**

Acordou sentindo-se animada. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia aquela euforia sem explicação e constatou que tudo isso era por que veria seu bebê novamente.

Sorriu abertamente e pulou da cama.

Entrou no banheiro cantarolando uma música qualquer enquanto retirava o pijama e as pessas íntimas e prendia os cabelos castanhos em um coque. Entrou na água morna do chuveiro recém-aberto. Ensaboou-se e brincou um pouco com a espuma, como fazia quando criança. Provavelmente seus hormônios a estavam deixando ainda mais menina do que era.

Pegou a toalha felpuda e saiu enxugando-se. Enrolou a toalha no corpo e escovou os dentes. Saiu do banheiro e jogou a toalha no chão aos pés da cama, como sempre fazia. Lembrou-se que a mãe sempre reclamava daquele seu ato infantil e desorganizado, mas era involuntário, quando via já o tinha feito.

Suspirou e juntou a toalha sorrindo. Colocou-a sobre a cama, fazendo uma nota mental de que teria que colocá-la depois no banheiro. Estava na hora de começar a agir como uma mulher e dar exemplo para seu bebê que estava para vir ao mundo.

Parou em frente ao espelho e olhou seu corpo moreno. Parecia que nada havia mudado a não ser a barriga que estava saliente, mas ainda assim podia disfarçá-la com certas roupas, apesar de não querer fazer isso. Pegou o creme na penteadeira e começou a passar pelo corpo. Demorou-se mais no ventre já que como a mãe lhe dissera, teria que fazer uma massagem ali para evitar estrias.

Trocou de roupa colocando uma calça _legging_ verde-escura e uma blusa branca e folgada que deixava um de seus ombros a mostra. Soltou os cabelos do coque feito para o banho e penteou-os demoradamente. Depois os prendeu em um novo coque bonito, deixando mais evidente o pescoço e o ombro que estavam aparecendo. Pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto rumo à cozinha.

Jogou a bolsa na cadeira ao lado da mesa e sorriu para a cozinheira que estava ali.

– Olá – disse animada.

– Olá, senhorita Tenten – a mulher gorduxa falou sorrindo. – Animada hoje?

– Estou – sorriu enquanto comia um pedaço de mamão. – E com fome – disse com a boca ainda cheia pela fruta.

– Estou vendo – sorria a mulher. – E o bebê está ótimo, pelo visto.

– Sim – pousou a mão no ventre. – Não anda mais me incomodando com enjôos.

– Isso é um bom sinal.

Continuou a comer enquanto via a mulher voltar aos seus afazeres domésticos.

– Meus pais já sairam?

– Sim, senhorita – a mulher voltou-se para ela e suspirou. – Já faz um tempinho.

– Hum – deu de ombros e suspirou. – Vou sozinha mesmo, então.

– Faz parte da fase de amadurecimento – sorriu a mulher, encorajando-a.

– É, eu sei – sorriu timidamente. – Mas fico tão preocupada em estar sozinha.

– Não está sozinha – a mulher sorriu ainda mais. – Nunca mais estará.

Viu-a piscar o olho e concordou mentalmente enquanto sorria, afinal, ela tinha razão.

– Bem, tenho que ir – disse enquanto pegava o telefone e chamava um táxi.

– Ficarei aguardando e qualquer coisa que precisar, ligue – a mulher falou levemente preocupada. – Seus pais disseram que iam deixar o telefone ligado, caso a senhorita precisasse deles.

– Pode deixar.

Saiu de casa depois de um tempo quando ouviu a buzina do táxi, arrumando a bolsa sobre o ombro.

Chegou à clínica e foi direto até a atendente no balcão.

– Tenho horário – disse sorrindo docemente.

– Ah, claro – a mulher sorriu marota. – Senhorita Tenten, certo?

– Sim – disse animada.

– Bem, é só aguardar. O senhor que vai acompanhá-la já está lhe esperando – a mulher falou sorrindo.

– Como? – perguntou sem entender.

– Ele foi até a cafeteria pegar um café, mas logo deve estar de volta – à mulher lhe piscou o olho.

– Mas eu não...

– Não se preocupe. Pode sentar-se – a enfermeira indicou a poltrona disponível.

– Obrigada – disse, desistindo de argumentar.

Quem será que estava ali em seu nome? Pensou enquanto ajeitava-se confortavelmente. Pousou a bolsa no colo e aguardou.

O tempo passava e ninguém havia chegado da cafeteria, como a moça lhe falara. Chegou à conclusão de que ela se confundira com alguma outra paciente.

Deu de ombros e distraiu-se passando a mão pelo ventre por cima da blusa. Ficava imaginando quando ele chutaria. Queria tanto senti-lo.

– Bebê, mamãe está aqui – falou baixinho enquanto acariciava sua barriga. – Chuta para mim?

Suspirou frustrada ao não sentir o feto corresponder.

– Senhorita Tenten?

– Sou eu – disse sorrindo enquanto levantava-se e ajeitava a roupa.

– Vejo que as garotas não estão aqui hoje.

Sorriu pelo comentario.

– Não, hoje elas não puderam vir – falou enquanto caminhava até o médico.

– Mas não veio sozinha.

Olhou para o médico, disposta a retrucar quando escutou a voz conhecida atrás de si.

A aula estava tediosa e por mais que quisesse prestar atenção, não conseguia. Suspirou pela milásima vez e percebeu que Sai a olhava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas se conteve ao escutar o sinal para o intervalo.

– Até que enfim – murmurou.

– Não acredito! – escutou a voz da amiga loira ao seu lado. – Você reclamando da aula?

Sorriu e revirou os olhos.

– Pois é, nem eu acreditei na quantidade de suspiros que escutei esta manhã – Sai falou enquanto saía do seu lugar e se dirigia a porta.

– Você passou a aula toda bufando? – Ino sorria divertida.

– Pois é – disse dando de ombros. – Estou preocupada.

– Eu também – Temari falou enqaunto parava ao lado de Ino acompanhada de Hinata.

– Ela vai ficar bem. – Hinata disse sorrindo, sabendo do que se tratava a preocupação das amigas.

Achou estranha aquela reação da amiga, já que ela era muito mais íntima de Tenten do qualquer uma delas.

– O que esta escondendo, Hyuuga? – Temari falou com as mãos na cintura.

– Digamos que esta manhã, eu meio que comentei com meu pai sobre a melhor clínica que tem por aqui e disse que sua mãe era enfermeira neste hospital, Sah – sorria a morena.

Mordeu os lábios enquanto observava os colegas saírem da sala e as expressões de desentendimento no rosto das amigas loiras.

Arregalou os olhos quando se deu conta do que estava por acontecer ou acontecia.

– Hinata! – falou surpresa e não pode deixar de rir. – Você é doida – disse incrédula.

– Ok, nós estamos boiando – Ino falava dela e de Temari.

Soltou uma gargalhada junto a Hinata por ver as amigas com caras engraçadas para elas.

– Desculpa – Hinata falou enquanto se acalmava. – Mas vocês não perceberam ainda?

– Ah, não! – Temari estava ligeiramente vermelha pela raiva. – E parem de rir de mim!

– Foi mal – disse parando de rir. – Mas vocês não sentiram falta de ninguém hoje?

As duas loiras se olharam e reviraram os olhos.

– Sim, né? – Ino disse enquanto botava uma das mãos na cintura e batia o pé no chão.

– A Tenten tinha médico – Temari falou certa.

– E... – tentou ajudar.

– Ah, fala serio! Quer parar de joguinhos, Sah? – Ino estava irritada.

– O Shikamaru comentou comigo que era estranho o Neji faltar – Temari falou distraída. – Eu até comentei que era mais estranho você estar aqui – a loira apontava para Hinata. – E ele, não.

– Mataram a charada? – perguntou para Ino e Temari.

Viu-as mudarem as expressões de desentendidas para apavoradas.

– Minha nossa! – Ino falou exaltada.

– Isso é maldade – Temari acrescentou olhando para Hinata.

– Ah, eu não pude resistir – a morena falou sorrindo docemente.

– Você é um ser do mau, Hina – Ino disse sorrindo. – E eu adorei!

Todas desataram a rir.

– Quem não deve estar feliz é a Tenten – comentou.

– É isso aí – Temari disse por fim.

Olharam-se e voltaram a sorrir enquanto saiam da sala.

Caminhava pelos corredores com o nariz arrebitado, num complexo pouco inteligente de superioridade. Sorria maldosamente, assim como as amigas que estavam por perto, seguindo-a. Olhou de canto para Kin e Tayuya. A primeira parecia uma versão morna de si mesma e a ruiva estava mais para a versão fria, o que era estranho, por que a garota costumava ser igual a morena.

_Tayuya está mudando_, pensou irritada. Teria que puxá-la de volta antes que a garota começasse a fazer burradas por aí.

– Você está quieta hoje – falou olhando para a ruiva.

– Estou apenas pensando – sorria Tayuya.

– Espero que pense em uma maneira de ajudar-nos – falou com um sorriso maroto.

– Ah, sim. Claro, claro – a garota gaguejou, mas fingiu não notar este fato.

– Olha a Sasame – Kin apontava para a menina que seguia mais a frente no corredor, vindo à direção delas.

Viu-a chegar, sorrindo animada.

– Parabéns, garotas!

– Obrigada – Tayuya respondeu sorrindo animada.

– Nós não precisamos disso – disse triunfante. – Somos os melhores.

– Mas não ficaram em primeiro, né? – Sasame falou sorrindo de canto.

– São detalhes, querida – disse raivosa, mas não demonstrou, já que precisava da pirralha para ajudá-la.

– Na próxima, iremos ganhar – sorria Kin presunçosa. – Claro, se o professor deixar-nos fazer a apresentação de abertura, por que vamos combinar que a Sakura não deu conta do recado.

Observou a morena sorrir maldosa e concordou com um sorriso.

– Bem, o pessoal está comentando que a melhor cantora foi à rosada – Sasame falou inocentemente. – E que a Tenten também deu um show na música de encerramento.

– Não dê bola a tudo o que escuta garota – Kin recrutou.

– É isso mesmo – falou sorrindo. – Agora precisamos ir.

Seguiram andando até o patio, onde avistaram os garotos sentados na costumeira mesa.

Sorriu marota ao ver que estavam sem as namoradas e seguiu até eles.

– Olá, garotos – dsse de forma sensual, o que deu resultado, já que Sasuke a olhou fixamente.

Entreabriu os labios passando levemente a lingua no inferior para provocá-lo.

– Oi, Naruto – escutou a voz de Sasame e viu-a abraçar o loiro dando um beijo no rosto do garoto.

– Oi, Same – o loiro disse sorrindo e afastando a garota lentamente, sem que a mesma percebesse.

– Parabéns, meninos! – sorria a menina animada. – Fiquei sabendo que arrasaram.

– Nós somos bons – Naruto sorriu brincalhão.

Observou Sasuke revirar os olhos e esperou a atenção dele voltar para si. Então lhe piscou o olho fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha.

– Você não estava lá? – Gaara perguntou a Sasame.

– Não pude ir – sorria a menina. – Tive alguns problemas familiares.

– Hum – o ruivo respondeu.

– Cadê o Neji que não veio hoje? – Kin perguntou enquanto jogava os cabelos para trás.

– Esta é uma boa pergunta – Shikamaru respondeu enquanto dava um bocejo.

– É estranho, mesmo – o loiro falou pensativo.

– Deixem o cara em paz – Gaara falou.

Escutava os outros falando, mas não tinha vontade de interagir, já que seu desejo era estar em algum lugar, de preferencia escuro, com Sasuke.

Bateu os cilios rapidamente enquanto o encarava e sorriu de canto. Viu-o suspirar antes de falar.

– Vou dar uma volta.

Sorriu entendendo que o mesmo queria encontrar-se com ela. Ficou mais um tempo antes de sair atrás dele em direção ao banheiro afastado.

Hoje ela o teria novamente, pensou animada.

Chegaram ao pátio ainda conversando. Estava realmente animada. Afinal, os últimos dias não poderiam estar melhores. Conseguiram entrar nas regionais e se tudo desse certo, o primo deixaria o orgulho de lado e faria o que o coração pedia.

Andaram até a árvore onde sempre ficavam. O sol estava forte e o calor era grande.

– Acho que morreremos sufocadas – Ino murmurou. – Adoro!

Riu com a atitude da loira.

– Ainda bem que tem árvores no patio para nos esconder do sol – falava Sakura.

– Não gosta do calor? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Gosto, mas não posso ficar muito no sol – a rosada respondeu desanimada. – Sou branquela.

– Eu também – disse sorrindo. – Fico um verdadeiro camarão se ficar muito tempo no sol.

– Coitadinhas – Temari riu marota. – Ino e eu não temos esse problema.

Observou as loiras darem piscadelas cumplices.

– E olha que somos as loiras – Ino riu-se.

– Sem graça – Sakura mostrou a lingua para a amiga, o que a fez sorrir.

Continuaram a conversar animadas e, pelo visto, as amigas também estavam em um último dia, apesar de que a rosada parecia bem hiperativa.

– Olha pra o grupinho que está chegando – Temari falou indicando com a cabeça a direção onde vinham caminhando alguns garotos.

– Oi, garotas – sorriu ao escutar a voz de Kiba.

– Olá, cachorrão – Ino sorriu com a brincadeira.

– Olá, meninas.

– Oi, Lee – sorriu para o garoto.

– Hum, que dia – murmurou Sai, sentando ao lado de Sakura. – E aí, feiosa, mais animada agora?

Observou as garotas sorrirem enquanto a rosada dava um soco no braço do moreno.

– Ai! – Ele resmungou. – Isso dói.

– Não chame a Sah assim, então – Ino defendeu a amiga, apesar de estar rindo.

Os garotos sentaram perto delas em posiçoes diferentes, entrando na conversa.

– Queria dar os parabéns à vocês – sorriu Lee. – Estavam ótimas.

– Obrigada – Ino falou animada.

– É, teve gente que achou que nós não éramos bons... – Temari falou alto, olhando para Kiba.

– Ah, qual é, Tema? – Kiba falou sorrindo. – Muita gente desta escola não acreditava.

– O pior é que vocês ainda se dizem nossos amigos – falou Sakura com os braços cruzados sobre os seios.

– Ah, também não é assim, rosadinha – sorria de canto o moreno ao seu lado.

Viu-a olhar para Sai fixamente e definitivamente aquele não era o melhor dos olhares da rosada.

– Oi, gente.

Desviou o olhar para o recém-chegado e sorriu ao ver ali Shouji e Shino.

– Olá, garotos – sorriu meigamente aos amigos.

– Podemos nos incluir? – perguntou o gorduxo enquanto comia salgadinhos de queijo.

– Claro – sorriu Kiba indicando o gramado.

– Onde paramos? – Temari perguntou debochada.

– No olhar maligno da Sah para o Sai – Ino falou debochada.

– Gostaria de dizer que a performace de vocês no sábado foi muito boa – Shino cortou a conversa.

– Oh! – Ino riu com os olhos brilhantes. – Obrigada.

Não pôde deixar de rir ao ver a expressão corporal da loira ao dizer aquelas palavras.

– Vocês tem futuro – o garoto estranho continuou.

– Isso elas já sabem! – Lee disse sorrindo amplamente, o que geralmente assustava algumas pessoas. Mas já se acostumara com os garotos estranhos ali presentes.

– Quero ver este clube é nas estaduais – Sai falou com expressão vazia.

– Nós iremos detonar! – Temari disse animada.

– É o que esperamos – Kiba disse sorrindo a olhando. – Você estava linda.

Sentiu-se ficar vermelha com aquele comentario.

– Obrigada – sorriu docemente, desviando o olhar dos garoto.

Percebeu que os amigos continuavam conversando e o comentário de Kiba fora baixo e somente ela escutara.

– Então nós temos uma saída em aberto – sorriu o garoto. – Podemos fazer isso na sexta. O que acha?

– Ah – sorriu sentindo-se estranha. O que deveria responder?

– Gente, só um pouco de atenção! – Temari falava rindo-se.

_Salva pelo gongo_, pensou.

– Terá uma festa de comemoração na minha casa na sexta-feira – sorria orgulhosamente à loira. – Estão todos convidados.

– Festa! – Ino exclamou batendo palmas.

– Bebida liberada e casa sem pais! – Temari riu alto.

– Onde eles vão estar? – Perguntou à amiga.

– Viagem de negócios – suspirou a loira. – Na verdade, é uma festa, mas é de negócios e, bem, é em outra cidade. Então meus pais passarão o final de semana fora.

– Oh, segunda lua de mel do Sabaku – Ino riu.

– Não – Temari falou tristemente.

– Certo, então teremos uma festa – Sakura tratou de desviar a atenção do comentário de Ino.

Não pôde deixar de notar o olhar triste da amiga, mas sabia que ali no meio dos garotos ela não falaria nada.

– Bem, acho que nossos planos terão que ser adiados – escutou Kiba murmurando perto do seu pescoço.

Sentiu-se nervosa com a aproximação, mas fingiu não perceber. Olhou para os lados, afim de não encarar o garoto e acabou por ver o que menos desejava no momento.

Do outro lado do pátio estavam os populares, rindo e brincando. Podia ver o ruivo e o garoto preguiçoso de olho nas namoradas do lado de cá. Mas algo chamou mais sua atenção do que aquele fato. A garota, Sasame, estava pendurada no pescoço de Naruto, enquanto este parecia não se importar.

Sentiu-se ferver, afinal estava ali enrolando um garoto que se importava com ela por causa do amor platônico pelo loiro.

Suspirou e voltou-se para Kiba que sorria esperando alguma reação sua.

– Podemos ir juntos na festa da Tema – disse finalmente e aquilo fez com que os presentes parassem de falar.

– Wou! – Ino falou sorrindo. – É, cachorrão, as coisas estão melhorando para você.

Todos riram, inclusive ela mesma, apesar de estar chorando por dentro.

Voltou sua atenção para os outros e obsevou o olhar esverdeado da amiga rosada sobre si. Sabia que a amiga estava lendo seu interior e sentindo o seu sofrimento ao tomar aquela decisão.

– Oi, Ten.

Observou a garota que estava de frente para o médico e de costas para ele, estremecer. Podia ver o pescoço bonito e ombro a mostra, que o tentavam a ir até perto e beijá-los. Adorava aquelas partes do corpo da morena.

Então ela girou sobre os calcanhares, encarando-o.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – ela pousou as mãos automaticamente sobre o ventre.

– Resolvi te acompanhar – disse dando de ombros.

– Mas...

– Ok – o médico cortou a morena, deixando-a irritada. – Vamos entrando.

Sorriu de canto para a morena e indicou a porta de entrada para ela e depois que esta passou é que foi atrás.

– Como estamos? – o médico perguntou enquanto sorria para a morena e se dirigia para trás da mesa de escritório que tinha no ambiente.

– Bem – ela respondeu simplismente. – Apesar de que senti um pouco de dor no sábado.

Sentaram nas cadeiras disponíveis em frente à mesa do médico.

– Hum – o médico resmungou, fitando-a. – Que tipo de dor?

Olhou sério do médico para Tenten.

– São como pontadas embaixo ventre – dizia a menina. – Mas é algo que vem e passa. E geralmente preciso parar e sentar para descançar um pouco.

– Certo.

Olhou para a cara do médico seriamente. A garota estava falando que sentia dores e ele apenas respondia que "certo"?

– Você é o pai, certo? – o médico perguntou olhando-o seriamente.

– Sim – respondeu.

– Não – Tenten falou séria.

_Ótimo_, pensou. Agora, o médico achava que eram doidos.

Viu-o sorrir e fazer sinal negativo com a cabeça.

– Tenten, pode ir até aquela divisória branca para trocar de roupas – o medico falava sério. – Enquanto isso vou até a minha secretária passar algumas orientações.

– Está bem, doutor – a garota encarou-o seriamente antes de ir até a divisória que ficava no canto do quarto.

Observou o médico sair e levantou-se, indo até a divisoria. Parou observando a sombra de Tenten, enquanto esta tirava a roupa.

Suspirou alto fazendo a mesma notá-lo do outro lado.

– Que bom, Neji, agora o médico acha que sou retardada.

Sorriu de canto pelo tom de voz raivoso que ela usava.

– Não mais do que já é – disse querendo vê-la irritada.

Observou-a colocar apenas a cabeça pela ponta da divisoria.

– Olha aqui, seu idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo? – disse séria. – Não te convidei para vir aqui.

– Eu sei – deu de ombros.

– Então por que está aqui? – os olhos castanhos pegavam fogo naquele momento enquanto o encarava.

– Por que sou o pai deste bebê – disse por fim.

– Ah – viu a sorrir tristemente. – Agora ele é seu filho.

– Tenten...

– Cale a boca, Neji! – ela estava visivelmente alterada.

– Acalme-se – disse sério, encarando-a com fervor.

Viu-a voltar para trás da divisória e terminar de se aprontar.

– O meu filho não precisa de você, Neji – escutava a garota falando enquanto terminava de se vestir.

– Discordo – disse sério. – Toda criança precisa de um pai e uma mãe.

– Toda criança precisa de um pai que se importa, não em um que está com peso na consciência ou pena.

Não pôde retrucar já que o medico entrou naquele momento.

– Pronta? – o homem perguntou enquanto se dirigia até a maca, onde havia varios instrumentos que não soube definir e uma tela de computador.

Viu a morena sair de trás das cortinas da divisória vestindo uma espécie de camisola branca que tinha uma abertura na barriga e uma calça do mesmo tecido, também na cor branca.

Não pode deixar de admirar a morena que soltou os cabelos para poder ficar mais a vontade quando deitasse. A roupa não era bonita e não mostrava as curvas da garota, mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de admirá-la.

– Deite-se, Tenten – o médico falou sorrindo e indicando a maca.

A garota deitou-se e olhou para o médico.

– Você pode se aproximar – o médico riu, o que o fez sorrir de canto.

Chegou perto, parando em pé ao lado da maca, perto da cabeça da morena. Dali podia ver o que o medico fazia e também observar as feições da garota.

– Ótimo – o médico sorriu. – Vamos começar.

O homem pegou uma bisnaga e apertou-a, derramando sobre o ventre da morena um gel. Depois pegou um instrumento que não podia identificar e começou a usá-lo no ventre da garota.

Tudo aquilo era novo para ele e não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo até escutar um som estranho.

– O que...?

– Veja! – o homem o interroupeu.

Olhou para Tenten e viu-a sorrindo docemente enquanto encarava um lugar distinto. Seguiu o olhar e parou na tela de computador. O que viu foi um monte de borrões que formavam algo não identificável em primeiro momento. Mas depois pôde ver claramente ali o pequeno ser.

– Esse é o som do coração – o homem falou.

Então escutou as batidas rápidas enquanto algo se mexia na tela. Automaticamente, pegou a mão de Tenten e segurou-a enquanto reprimia as lágrimas que encheram sua visão.

– Vamos ver por este lado.

Somente o médico falava e descobriu-se sem voz para perguntar o que ele queria ver do outro lado.

– Querem saber o sexo?

– Sim.

Escutou a voz de Tenten responder, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar da tela.

– É uma menina – o médico sorriu, olhando-o.

– Oh – foi o som que a morena fez ao escutar aquilo.

Não conseguiu pensar, apenas sorriu e olhou para Tenten, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos e também o encarava sorrindo.

Parou em frente à porta e suspirou antes de abri-la e entrar. Olhou para os boxes e não viu ninguém, como sempre, aquele lugar estava vazio. Escorou-se na pia e colocou as mãos nos bolsos fechando os olhos. Lembrou-se da rosada e teve vontade de sorrir. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nela, por mais que soubesse que a garota não queria nada com ele. Na verdade, achava que ela sentisse algo, mas não dava o braço a torcer. Não queria vê-la sofrendo ou _fazê-la_ sofrer, mas quando estava próximo a ela era como se um ímã o puxasse. Tentava se controlar, mas a cada dia que passava, era mais complicado e difícil. Tinha que fazer muito esforço para não tocá-la.

– Oi, Sasuke.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz feminina no ambiente. Abriu os olhos e viu a ruiva na sua frente sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Fale, Karin – disse indiferente.

– Como assim "fale, Karin"? – ela o imitou, fechando a expressão facial.

– Achei que queria falar algo comigo, por isso às_ olhadinhas_ – disse sério.

– Ah, Sasuke - ouviu-a murmurar maliciosa e encostar-se a seu corpo. - Estava com saudades.

A garota beijou-o no pescoço enquanto deslizava as mãos por seu peitoral.

– Não sabe como gosto de senti-lo em mim – ela permanecia se esfregando em seu corpo. – Sasuke?

_Finalmente ela percebeu_, pensou.

– O que está acontecendo? – viu-a se afastar alguns centímetros e olhá-lo nos olhos. – Por que está agindo assim? Por que não está me retribuindo?

– Karin – revirou os olhos enquanto pousava as mãos nos ombros da garota. – Não vou mais retribuir nada – disse firme.

– Como é?

Suspirou e encarou-a fixamente.

– Não quero mais você - disse firme enquanto observava a cara de descrença da ruiva.

– _Não me quer mais_? – a garota olhava-o, em choque. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

– Tanto posso, que estou fazendo, Karin – disse, mantendo-se frio e afastado.

– NÃO! – a garota gritou e avançou nele, batendo-o no peito com os punhos fechados. – Você não está fazendo isso.

Segurou-a pelos braços, enquanto esta se debatia e chorava. Aquilo seria penoso para ele... Se não fosse Sasuke Uchiha.

– Pare! Agora! – disse firme enquanto a empurrava para longe.

Viu-a passar as mãos de unhas pintadas em tom vermelho pelos cabelos da mesma cor. Depois limpar as lágrimas e colocar na face um sorriso debochado.

– Sasuke, Sasuke... – ela olhava-o enquanto passava a lingua pelos lábios entreabertos. – Você nunca terá uma mulher como eu...

Estranhou a atitude da garota. Ele não via a Karin que sempre andava com a cabeça erguida e rebolando o belo traseiro, mas sim uma louca.

– A Ino nunca irá dar conta de todos os seus sonhos pervertidos – sorriu a garota de maneira enlouquecida enquanto caminhava lentamente até ele. – Nunca, jamais uma garota será tão boa de cama como eu sou!

A ruiva passou as mãos pelo seu peitoral descendo até parar nas suas calças.

– Ninguem lhe levará a loucura como eu o levo, gato – a ruiva falou em seu ouvido, enquanto tentava abrir o fecho de sua calça.

Pegou-a pelos braços novamente assim que percebeu o que a ruiva queria e sacudiu-a levemente.

– Pare – disse sério.

Ouviu-a rir alto.

– Isso, Sasuke, me use e abuse. Eu sei que você gosta.

Franziu o cenho incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir.

– Você está louca, Karin – disse, já ficando irritado. – Me deixe em paz, certo?

Empurrou-a para longe e a encarou, antes de se virar para sair do local.

– A Ino é a razão para isso, Sasuke?

Ouviu-a perguntar e virou-se, encarando a ruiva que parecia furiosa.

– Afinal, você nunca deu bola para aquela loira, mesmo – a garota continuou. – Ah! Mas não é ela, não é mesmo, Sasuke? – a ruiva tinha as mãos em punhos. – Então quem é a vadia?

– Karin – bufou. – Não importa a razão, eu só não a quero mais, ok? – disse tentando manter a calma. – Não me faça perder a cabeça.

Ouviu-a gritar antes de fechar a porta. Saiu apressado pelos corredores em direção à sala de aula. Aquilo que viu nos olhos da ruiva era ódio puro e teve certeza que a garota estava maluca.

_Eu realmente estava pensando com a cabeça de baixo quando fiquei com essa menina_, imaginou. Uma hora ou outra ela iria cometer uma loucura.

A semana passou mais rápida do que podia se imaginar e a sexta-feira já havia chegado. Os amigos estavam animados, apesar de que a Hinata não parecia assim tão feliz.

Suspirou ao lembrar-se da cara triste da amiga. Não entendia direito o que ela pretendia fazer, mas uma coisa era certa, a morena desejava tirar o loiro do coração.

Novamente, estava em casa sozinha. A mãe faria o turno do dia e quando chegasse em casa à noite, ela que iria se ausentar. Não conseguiam ficar muitas horas juntas nos últimos tempos e sua mãe mal teve tempo de a parebenizar pelo terceiro lugar.

Olhou o quarto e viu o caderno, onde estava o seu objetivo esquecido. Sorriu e pegou o violão do suporte. Sentou-se na cama e dedilhou uma melodia qualquer. Queria fazer aquilo, mas não conseguia. Tinha tudo na mente e não conseguia colocar no papel. Isso definitivamente era frustrante.

Pegou a folha solta e o caderno rabiscado onde não se via nenhuma palavra escrita.

– Droga – murmurou consigo mesma.

O telefone tocou e o pegou, atendendo-o em seguida.

– _Alô, Sah?_

Sorriu ao escutar a voz da madrinha.

– Madrinha! – falou animada.

– _Como está, flor? _

– Bem – sorriu desanimada, olhando para a folha de papel na sua mão e o lembrete de Kakashi em cima.

– _Não está bem, né?_

– Não é isso – disse sorrindo. – Só estou frustrada.

– _E posso saber o porquê?_

– Tenho um poema escrito e não consigo fazê-lo virar musica – disse rápido. – Acho que não tenho o dom para isso.

–_ Ah, se aquiete, rosinha._

Bufou ao escutar o apelido de criança.

–_ Você precisa se concentrar – _ouviu a risada de Kurenai. _– Você precisa pensar._

– Estou pensando há muito tempo e até agora nada – bufou irritada.

A risada da madrinha foi ainda mais alta desta vez.

– _Sah, você sempre foi mais centrada. Não consigo ouvi-la assim irritadiça._

– Oh, desculpe, mas algumas coisas me irritam – passou a mão livre pelos cabelos rosados. – Não sou perfeita, madrinha.

– _Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, é estranho_ – ouviu-a suspirar. – _Mas voltando ao assunto... Tente liberar sua mente. Se não consegue fazer isso do jeito que está fazendo, então é hora de mudar de tática._

– Ah, ok – disse desanimada.

– _Anime-se!_

– Tô tentando – riu.

_– Bem, eu liguei mesmo é para ver se gostaria de almoçar comigo amanhã, depois da escola..._

– Ah, seria ótimo – sorriu animando-se.

_– Então, está combinado. Amanhã passo na sua casa para lhe pegar._

– Certo.

_– Amo você, querida._

– Também te amo, Kurenai.

Desligou o telefone e olhou para o violão.

_Mudar de tática_, pensou.

Bufou e colocou o violão no lugar, assim como o caderno e a folha.

Gaara a buscaria em pouco tempo, já que tinha combinado de se arrumar com Temari.

Tirou as roupas lentamente, ficando apenas de _langerie_ e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado e relaxante, enquanto sua mente trabalhava na música.

Voltou ao quarto enrolada na toalha e ficou de frente para a grande janela que dava vista à casa de Sasuke. Olhou para fora enquanto começava a fechá-la e viu os olhos negros muito parecidos com os olhos de um outro moreno. Sentiu o rosto corar e baixou os olhos, mas mantece-se firme no seu propósito.

– Ei, rosada!

Olhou para o moreno que a chamara.

– Você está linda molhada assim.

Olhou-o firmemente e teve vontade de mandá-lo para um lugar apropriado para ele e sua ignorância, mas conteve-se.

– Acho que você não é dono deste quarto – disse séria.

– Realmente, não. Acho que foi por intervenção divina que entrei aqui bem na hora que você estava se despindo para ir tomar banho.

Abriu a boca levemente em choque.

– Você tem que certificar-se melhor na hora de fechar a cortina – o moreno sorriu malicioso. – A brechinha que deixou foi bem satisfatória.

– Cale a boca, seu pervertido! – Disse irritada.

– Não posso fazer nada se minha vizinha linda tirou a roupa, eu só não iria fechar os olhos... Estava pensando em começar a cobrar alguns amigos meus para dar uma espiadinha dessa janela – o sorriso malicioso do moreno era ainda maior. – Agora entendo por que o Sasuke não quis mudar de quarto quando ofereci a ele...

Viu sua expressão pensativa na última frase.

– Não vou perder meu tempo com você – disse séria terminando de fechar a janela.

O quarto ficou escuro, por isso acendeu a luz.

Vestiu a _langerie_ e ficou assim, enquanto secava o cabelo com o secador que pegara emprestado da mãe. Ainda estava irritada com o irmão de Sasuke, mas ignoraria isso.

_Da próxima vez, tenho que ser mais prudente_, pensou.

Arrumou a mochila onde levava a roupa que usaria na festa e a maquiagem. Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, depois um _All Star_ clássico. Olhou-se no espelho e deduziu que estava bom, afinal se arrumaria depois.

Escutou a buzina de um carro e desceu as escadas correndo, antes pegou uma sandália, em seguida enfiando-a na mochila.

Abriu a porta da frente, encontrando o ruivo sorrindo.

– Olá, meu amor.

Sorriu e beijou-o ternamente nos lábios.

– Com saudades? – falou brincalhona.

– Sempre!

Viu-o piscar o olho e sorriu como resposta.

Entrou no carro após o ruivo abrir a porta. Observou-o entrar e lhe deu sorriso assim que os olhares se cruzaram.

– Adoro você assim – o garoto falou encarando-a.

– "Assim"? – perguntou confusa.

– Quando está natural.

O garoto a beijou, apoiando com uma das mãos sua nuca, enquanto a outra pousava em uma das suas coxas. Automaticamente, suas mãos foram para o pescoço do namorado.

Encerraram o beijo e sentia a pele do rosto queimar, provavelmente estava vermelha.

Olhou para o ruivo sorrindo. Ele era um ótimo namorado, mas apesar disso não conseguia tirar Sasuke dos pensamentos ou do coração. Podia ver nos olhos do ruivo que ele também não conseguia tirar a "tal" garota do coração. Afinal, ele parecia estar muitas vezes em outro mundo, como naquele instante. Os olhos verdes estavam longe, apesar de estarem se encarando. O toque dos dedos sobre o seu rosto não era para ela e sim para a outra.

– Gaara? – o chamou vendo-o voltar-se para ela novamente.

– Desculpa – o garoto respondeu, enquanto se ajeitava no banco.

– Sem problemas – disse por fim.

Chegaram à mansão Sabaku rapidamente, apesar de ter parecido uma eternidade, já que ambos não falavam. O garoto havia se fechado de uma maneira que ela não tinha coragem de abordá-lo.

Suspirou ao entrar na casa e ver Temari sorridente. Agora ela teria alguem com quem conversar, pelo menos.

O quarto da amiga Tenten estava uma verdadeira bagunça devido à quantidade de sacolas e caixas de papelão espalhadas. Não sabia como a morena conseguia dormir ali.

Sorriu ao ver a amiga sair do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha verde clara.

– Olá, Hina! – sorria à amiga.

– Oi, Tenten, desculpe entrar assim em seu quarto, mas sua mãe falou que não tinha problema – disse meio envergonhada.

– Até parece que nunca veio aqui, Hina – a garota sorriu.

Sentou na cama da amiga.

– Você tem um verdadeiro estoque aqui dentro - sorriu olhando para a amiga que estava somente de _langerie_, vestindo-se.

– Sim, chegaram muitos pacotes esta semana e ainda não tive tempo de organizar tudo – Tenten sorria amigavelmente.

– E tudo isso é para o bebê? – estava visivelmente curiosa.

– Sim – sorriu ainda mais a amiga. – Estou tão empolgada!

– Estou vendo - também estava feliz pela a amiga. Finalmente, parecia estar mais calma e centrada – Então, já decidiu o que fazer com meu primo?

Observou a morena revirar os olhos e mudar a expressão, tornando-a fechada.

– Não quero _seu primo_ perto de mim e do bebê – falava a garota séria. – Ele ainda nem veio falar comigo depois da consulta de segunda!

Tenten fazia a maquiagem enquanto falava, mas podia ver a tristeza no olhar castanho. Não conseguia entender a amiga. Por mais que ela ainda amasse Neji - apesar de não admitir isso -, ela ainda não o queria dar uma segunda chance. Isso era complicado, por que via nos olhos do primo que este também amava a garota, apesar de também não admitir. Eles eram teimosos demais e sentia vontade de chingá-los, afinal o seu amor não correspondido era muito pior.

Lembrou-se do sorriso e dos olhos azuis do garoto que tanto amava. Sabia que tinha que deixar esse sentimento de lado, mas não conseguia. Era algo mais forte do que ela. Como podia amar um cara como o loiro? Não fazia ideia, mas ali estava seu coração batendo desesperadamente por ele só de pensar.

Não, pensou se recriminando. Hoje estaria com Kiba e, finalmente, alguém poderia tirar o idiota do Naruto do seu coração.

– Você está pensativa demais.

Só então percebeu que estava fitando a parede. Desviou o olhar para a amiga morena que estava lindamente vestida.

– Está linda, Tenten – disse a verdade. A amiga usava uma blusa roxa, que ficava justa nos seios, realçando-os, e depois caía soltinha até o inicio da calça jeans justa. O Cabelo estava solto e ondulado, emoldurando o rosto moreno.

– Obrigada – a amiga sentou-se ao seu lado. – Você também está divina neste vestido azul claro. Valorizou os seios!

Riu apesar de não ter vontade.

– Ah, amiga, você precisa se animar... – suspirou alto. – Você se arrumou toda para esta festa. Isso tudo é para o Kiba?

– Eu nem sei o porquê – disse séria. – Ah, Tenten, o que faço?

– Você? – a amiga sorriu. – Irá à festa com o gato do Kiba e vai se divertir com ele e suas amigas! Simples assim.

Olhou fixamente a amiga morena a sua frente e sorriu sincera.

– Eu tentarei me divertir como nunca – disse firme. – Por que eu mereço.

– É isso aí! – sorriu Tenten. – Somos amigas há tanto tempo, Hina. Tenha certeza que poderá sempre contar comigo independente das suas decisões. Mas saiba que eu sempre serei sincera com você. E hoje te digo que o melhor é esquecer o Naruto. Ele não te merece Hinata, e se um dia vier a te merecer, pode ter certeza que serei a primeira a dar um empurrão em vocês dois. Mas até lá, tente ser amada... Ou melhor, amar.

Sorriu para a amiga e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Não deixou uma lágrima sequer correr. Não por que não sentisse vontade, mas por que estava cansada de chorar por quem não merecia.

Levantou da cama e parou diante do espelho. Passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros e ajeitou a franja, encarando a menina levemente maquiada no espelho.

– Está linda, Hinata. O Kiba vai ficar babando.

Sorriu, achando graça do jeito como a amiga falava aquilo.

– Ele logo estará aqui para nos levar – disse fitando a amiga pelo espelho.

– Que bom! – Tenten sorriu.

Fixou-se novamente na própria imagem e rezou mentalmente para que o seu coração seguisse a sua razão.

Chegou à casa de Temari com o namorado, apesar de estar achando ele estranho. Mas não queria perguntar, também não se sentia a vontade de perguntar algo a Sasuke. Ele estava mais frio e distante a cada dia que passava. Apesar de saber que esse sempre fora o jeito dele, por algum motivo, isso agora a incomodava.

Suspirou e olhou as pessoas ao redor. Muitas ali ela nunca conversara. Pegou uma bebida que estava sendo levada por um garoto estranho e sorriu piscando discretamente para este, quando percebeu que ele reclamaria.

Viu Sasuke atirar-se em uma poltrona perto do amigo Naruto e a tal de Sasame. Aquela garotinha estava achando que era dona do loiro.

_Coitada_, pensou caridosa.

Voltou sua atenção à volta e viu Sasori. Seu coração deu um pequeno salto, afinal se o ruivo estava ali era sinal de que os amigos dele também estavam.

– Droga – resmungou terminando de beber o líquido do copo.

Passou a andar rapidamente em meio de tanta gente, tentando encontrar as amigas, mas até aquele momento não havia achado nenhuma. Entrou na cozinha e viu Shikamaru escorado no balcão com os amigos Sai e Lee.

– Olá – disse sorrindo e pegando a garrafa de cerveja que Sai acabara de abrir. – Obrigada – deu um longo gole e sorriu.

– Olá, loira – resmungou Sai.

– Problemática – Shikamaru falou baixo.

– Se a Temari te escuta falando isso, você é um homem morto – riu alto.

– E por que eu mataria meu namorado, Ino?

Virou-se sobre o salto alto de dez centímetros e encarou a amiga loira.

– Por que ele é um preguiçoso? – falou brincando.

– É, talvez – a loira sorriu.

Então observou Sakura entrar na cozinha de mãos dadas com Gaara.

– Onde vocês dois estavam? – disse Temari ao perceber os presentes perguntou cruzando os braços.

– Por aí – Gaara respondeu sem dar importância.

– Desde quando "por aí" significa "dando uns amassos"? – Temari riu maliciosa.

O rosto da amiga rosada ficou visivelmente vermelho, sinal de que o que a loira falara era verdade. Sentiu o coração parar uma batida e olhou para Gaara. Este a observava também, de uma maneira discreta, mas a olhava.

– Vocês tem que controlar o fogo da juventude! – falou um animado Lee.

Todos riram, o que deixou Sakura ainda mais vermelha.

Pegou outra garrafa de cerveja que estava sendo aberta por Sai e entregou a Sakura.

– Então, vamos beber! – disse rindo e fingindo que não se importava com a presença do ruivo ali presente.

Sakura riu e cochichou algo no ouvido do namorado ,que acenou com a cabeça em concordância e depois se retirou com um rápido "volto já". Temari já estava grudada em Shikamaru enquanto os outros garotos riam e bebiam, ignorando os amassos dos outros dois presentes.

– Ino...

Olhou para a amiga, que parecia nervosa.

– Sim, Sah? – olhou-a séria. – Aconteceu algo?

Viu-a beber um gole da cerveja e encará-la.

– Vamos lá para cima para conversarmos – disse séria.

– Está bem.

Seguiu a rosada, se embrenhando no meio das pessoas e depois subindo as escadas até o quarto de Temari. A garota abriu a porta e passou, deixando-a aberta para que entrasse. Fechou a porta e encarou a amiga.

– Você está me dando medo, Sah – sorriu brincalhona, apesar de ser a verdade.

– Você viu quem está aqui?

Negou com a cabeça sem entender.

– Os garotos mais velhos – Sakura passou as mãos pelos braços desnudos como se sentisse frio.

– Eu vi o Sasori – disse séria.

– O Deidara está aí também – a rosada continuou. – Não quero que fique sozinha por aí, Ino.

Sorriu e foi até a amiga, que olhava para baixo.

– Não se procupe, Sah, eu ficarei bem – abraçou a amiga que retribuiu.

Como sentia saudades da amiga rosada. Desde que esta começara a namorar com Gaara, elas acabaram por se afastar e sabia que a culpa era sua, já que a rosada não havia feito nada demais. Na verdade, a garota nem imaginava a confusão que era sua mente e coração.

– Eu sei que você pode se cuidar sozinha, mas mesmo assim, não posso deixar de me preocupar com você – a garota se afastou e ficaram com as mãos dadas em frente ao corpo, como faziam quando crianças – Você é minha melhor amiga, minha irmã.

– Você também é muito importante para mim, rosinha – falou sorrindo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos lisos levemente ondulados da amiga. – E está divina!

Sorriu sincera, afinal a amiga estava com uma maquiagem perfeita e um vestido tomara-que-caia justo.

– Você também está divina! – sorria à rosada. – Não sei como consegue parar em cima deste salto.

– Anos de prática – piscou sentindo os cílios cheios de rímel. – E tenho certeza que já vi este vestido no armário de Temari!

Ambas sorriram amigáveis.

– Ela me obrigou a usá-lo.

– Imagino – sabia como a loira era. – Mas ele ficou melhor em você do que nela – disse sorrindo. – Só não conte isso a Temari, por favor.

– Não falarei, apesar de achar isso impossível, já que a Tema tem um corpo muito mais volumoso do que o meu.

– É por isso mesmo – sorriu ainda mais. – Ela fica com cara de prostituta com esse vestido. Motivo pelo qual ela o usou apenas uma vez.

Sorriram juntas mais uma vez.

– Estava com saudades suas.

Escutou a confissão da amiga e viu os olhos brilhantes dela. Como pudera ficar afastada de sua irmãzinha todo aquele tempo? Não sabia a resposta.

– Eu também – sorriu novamente.

Estava olhando as pessoas se remexendo na sala ao som alto de alguma batida do momento. Não sabia bem o que procurava. Não, na verdade, sabia, sim. Queria ver novamente aqueles olhos azuis mais claros que o seu. Ficara descepcionado ao ver Neji chegar sozinho e logo depois sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Sasame, que, para variar, não largava de seu pé. Não queria ser grosseiro com a menina, mas aquilo já começava a deixá-lo irritado.

– Ei, Sasuke, não deveria estar de olho na sua namorada? – perguntou brincalhão, vendo Gaara se aproximar.

– Ela sabe se cuidar.

Como sempre Sasuke fora frio. Não sabia como Ino permanecia com ele, sendo que este parecia não se importar com os garotos ficarem olhando a bunda da loira.

– Então tá – disse dando de ombros.

– Naruto – a voz melosa da garota falou em seu ouvido. – Vamos lá atrás, no jardim?

– Ah, não – disse firme, encarando-a. Viu-a fazer beiço e resolveu ir, talvez assim ela o deixasse em paz. – Certo, vamos lá.

Levantou e observou a garota fazer o mesmo, saindo do local.

– Aqui tão romântico – a garota disse sorrindo maliciosa e o abraçando assim que chegaram ao jardim. – Queria estar mais perto de você.

– Hum – murmurou sério, o que não era normal da parte dele.

– Você não vai me tocar? – Sasame perguntou inocentemente.

– Acho melhor não – disse ainda sério. Apesar da garota se linda e estar com um vestido que a deixava quase irresistivel, não queria estar com ela.

– Por que não? – ela fez beiço novamente.

– Por que essa pessoa que estou vendo aqui não é você, Sasame – disse pegando-a pelos ombros e afastando-a.

– Como assim? – ela o olhava sem tentava entender.

– Não sabia que usava esse tipo de roupa – falava friamente. Anos de convivência o fizeram saber imitar Sasuke nesses momentos.

– As garotas falaram que você gostaria.

A menina falava séria, mas visivelmente abalada.

– A Karin só sabe o que um homem quer para comer, Same – disse encarando-a e vendo-a abrir mais os olhos.

– Oh – murmurou quase inaudível devido ao barulho.

– Desculpe-me por ser sincero, mas isso é demais. Você tem que tomar cuidado com aquelas garotas, entendeu? – falou olhando-a. – És inocente demais para entender o quanto elas podem usar alguém...

– Mas elas falaram que assim – passou a mão pelo corpo enquanto falava – eu conseguiria que você me desse mais atenção...

– Só se eu te levasse lá para o quarto – bufou irritado ao vê-la derramar uma pequena lágrima.

_Droga_, pensou, _odeio quando elas choram._

Aproximou-se da menina e passou gentilmente as mãos pelo rosto triste dela.

– Não me leve a mal, Same, mas isso já deu o que tinha que dar.

– Como assim? – ela o encarou apavorada. – Você esta terminando comigo?

Sorriu contra vontade ao escutar aquelas palavras.

– Terminar o quê? – perguntou ainda sorrindo. – Nós nunca tivemos nada.

– Como não? – ela se afastou dois passos. – Você me beijava na frente de todos e eu achei que...

– Não – falou aproximando-se novamente e a abraçando. – Eu não amo você, então por que namorá-la? Seria errado – disse no ouvido da garota que se aconchegou ainda mais nele.

– Talvez você pudesse me amar, assim como eu amo você!

– Infelizmente, eu já gosto de outra – disse sério.

– O que? - a garota se afastou bruscamente. – Você me beijava enquanto gostava de outra?

Ela pôs as mãos na boca, agora chorando visivelmente.

– Desculpe – disse olhando-a.

– Você é um monstro, Naruto!

– Eu...

– Você me usou – agora a garota tinha um sorriso triste em meio às lágrimas. – Não sabe o quanto isso dói!

Observou-a limpar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, fazendo a maquiagem borrar.

– Eu não posso fazer nada, a não ser lhe pedir desculpas – disse sério.

– Ah, você ainda vai me querer, Uzumaki!

– Talvez, quando estiver precisando – disse irônico, afinal a garota estava passando dos limites.

– Você e os garotos se acham, não é? Pois ainda vão precisar de mim!

Viu-a sair correndo contornando a casa, provavelmente ia embora. Sentiu-se triste por fazer isso com a menina, mas já estava na hora de dar um basta. Mas havia ficado chocado com o jeito que ela havia reagido àquilo. Aquilo sim era estranho e sinistro.

Saiu do carro e olhou a grande casa dos Sabaku. Podia escutar ali de fora o som alto e o cheiro de bebida e drogas. Muitos dos convidados saiam para fumar escondidos ou em grupos.

– Vamos, Hina?

Olhou para Kiba ao seu lado, lhe estendendo a mão. Sorriu timidamente e colocou a sua sobre a estendida. Do seu outro lado, estava Tenten, que parecia aérea ao que acontecia em torno. Preferiu não comentar nada, pelo menos, não naquele momento.

– A festa parece animada – Kiba sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Sim – olhou- o ao responder.

– O que você acha de irmos ao jardim antes de entrar nessa barulheira?

Concordou com a cabeça e olhou para a amiga.

– Nós vamos até o jardim. Você quer ir junto? – perguntou sorrindo, torcendo para Tenten aceitar.

– Não mesmo – sorria a garota. – Entrarei e procurarei as garotas.

Observou a amiga sair na frente e entrar na casa abarrotada de gente. Sentiu vontade de suspirar, mas aí o garoto perceberia seu aborrecimento.

– Vamos?

Sorriu para Kiba e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Seguiram de mãos dadas, contornando a casa até os fundos.

– Você não parece feliz – o garoto falou, parando em frente a ela.

– Desculpa, Kiba, só estou preocupada... Com muitas coisas na cabeça, sabe? – sorriu sem graça.

– Entendo – o garoto sorriu e passou a palma da mão por seu rosto. – Você quer falar sobre isso comigo?

Olhou-o seriamente.

– Não, desculpa – disse séria, vendo a cara de decepcionada no rosto másculo do garoto. – Não é algo que queira falar com qualquer pessoa.

Remendou e passou as mãos pelo rosto do moreno a sua frente. Ele era bonito e podia muito bem ser comparado a um dos populares. Hoje, vestia uma regata preta com uma camisa de botões aberta por cima na mesma cor. A calça era jeans escura e marcava as pernas fortes de jogador de futebol.

Viu-o sorrir, provavelmente por notar que ela o avaliava, mas não falou nada, somente sorriu em resposta.

– Você está ainda mais bela do que já é, Hina – ele disse com um sorriso de canto.

– Obrigada – disse sentindo-se corar. – Você está muito bonito, também.

O garoto deu um passo à frente e se aproximou. Sabia que ele queria beijá-la, mas ainda não se sentia pronta.

_Ridícula_, pensou.

Virou o rosto na hora certa e o garoto acabou por beijá-la na bochecha.

– Desculpe – ele sussurrou. – Mas não resisto a você, morena.

– Eu...

Perdeu a fala ao ver por sobre o ombro de Kiba, Naruto abraçando Sasame. Sentiu raiva por não deixar Kiba beijá-la devido ao amor por aquele loiro, enquanto ele ficava agarrando outras.

– Vamos entrar – falou séria, afastando-se do amigo.

– Certo.

Entraram na casa e passaram pelo acúmulo de pessoas que dançavam. Encontrou a amiga rosada, Tenten e Ino dançando no meio da sala. Sorriu e foi até elas.

– Olá – falou alto, recebendo acenos das amigas que tinham em mãos garrafas de cerveja.

Olhou para Tenten, que ria com um copo de refrigerante nas mãos.

– Dance, Hina! – Ino gritou, levantando os braços e rebolando até o chão, causando risadas em Sakura.

– Elas já estão bêbadas – Kiba falou em seu ouvido.

– Percebi – respondeu rindo.

– Vou pegar uma bebida – o garoto informou.

– Certo – disse vendo-o se afastar.

Entrou no clima das amigas e começou a se mexer, talvez não tanto como a loira e a rosada, mas se mexeu.

– Você realmente veio com o Kiba – Sakura falou em seu ouvido, para que escutasse.

– Sim – respondeu sorrindo da cara de espanto da amiga.

– Achei que daria para trás.

– Nunca – falou séria. – Eu disse que iria mudar. Cansei de ser a certinha!

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada alta.

– É isso aí, Hina! – Ino gritou.

Kiba chegou, segurando duas garrafas e, automaticamente, pegou uma, dando um longo gole. Odiou o gosto, mas beberia mesmo assim.

Observou os populares sentados mais adiante, bebiam e conversavam. Naruto já estava lá e pôde ver que, por incrível que pareça, a encarava sem nenhum pudor.

_Idiota_, pensou irritada enquanto bebia mais da garrafa.

Começou a dançar, rebolando nas batidas da música, acompanhando as amigas. Apenas Tenten remexia menos, provavelmente por causa da falta de alcóol na veia ou talvez a barriga pesasse... Ou melhor, ambos.

Sentiu Kiba dançar atrás de si e deixou-se levar pelo ritmo que o garoto impunha. Virou-se para ele e se sentiu remexer. Olhou para o loiro que a olhava parecendo irritado e depois voltou sua atenção a Kiba. Sorriu de canto, bebendo mais um gole da garrafa, largando-a em cima de um banco qualquer que estava perto.

_Foda-se_, pensou irritada.

Então beijou o moreno, sendo prontamente correspondida.

Viu Hinata beijar Kiba e sorriu animada. Gritou alto e terminou de beber a sua garrafa de cerveja. Já nem sabia mais quantas havia tomado, mas o número não importava.

– Ino! – gritou pela amiga que continuava a dançar. – Vou ao banheiro.

Mas a garota parecia muito concentrada em rebolar com Tenten, que sorria animada.

Revirou os olhos e saiu apressada, passando em meio aos montes de pessoas.

Saiu do banheiro do segundo andar sentindo-se um pouco melhor da tonteira, mas ainda assim, sentia-se bebada e lesada. Caminhou pelo corredor lentamente e escutou o som de passos atras de si. Virou-se rapidamente e deparou-se com um garoto que já ouvira falar.

– Olá, rosadinha.

– Oi – disse séria voltando-se para frente. – E tchau.

Deu apenas um passo antes de sentir o garoto lhe puxar o braço.

– Ei! – reclamou alto, dando um soco no braço do ruivo. – Me solte, Sasori.

– Wou, a rosinha me conhece – o garoto firmava as mãos em seu braço, enquanto soltava uma risada. – Mas quem é que não me conhece?

– Cale a boca! – disse irritada, tentando soltar-se. – Mas será possivel! Deixe-me em paz, idiota.

– Nossa, ela é selvagem!

Sentiu o corpo colar ao seu e sacudiu-se, tentando soltar-se.

– Adoro mulheres irritadas.

A mão do garoto agora pressionava suas costas e a outra estava em seu bumbum. Soltou a mão e deu um tapa na cara do garoto pervertido.

– Eu tenho namorado, seu retardado pervertido – falou entre dentes.

– Ah, é? – o ruivo voltou a puxá-la. – E quem é o felizardo? Deve ser alguém bem burro para deixar uma gata dessas sozinha por aí...

Olhou-o irritada e abriu a boca para falar, mas o ruivo tentou beijá-la, o que a fez virar o rosto.

– Idiota! – gritou e se sacudiu.

– Ei, Sasori, solte ela.

Escutou uma voz atrás de si e observou que o ruivo soltou-a de imediato.

– Você a conhece? – Sasori perguntou.

– Sim, é minha vizinha.

Virou-se para a voz e deu de cara com Itachi, irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Bufou ao vê-lo sorrir de canto.

– Olá, vizinha gostosa.

– Olá, mais um idiota – disse séria, sabendo que o garoto a chamara daquele jeito só para fazê-la relembrar a vergonha que passara na tarde passada.

– Ela é namorada do Gaara, Sasori – disse o moreno, sorrindo de canto. – Acho que seu primo não ficaria muito feliz em saber que você tentou agarrar a namoradinha dele.

– Hum – Sasori deu de ombros.

– Tchau para vocês.

Falou e saiu passando pelo moreno.

Voltou à pista de dança e encontrou os garotos dançando junto às amigas, mas o que realmente lhe chamou a atençao era o fato de Sasuke estar longe de Ino, enquanto Shikamaru e Temari pareciam querer transar ali no meio de todos.

– Nossa – falou no ouvido de Tenten quando chegou à roda.

– Nem me fale – Tenten riu, revirando os olhos. - Estão assim desde que chegaram.

– Haja folego! – Ino gritou rindo e bebendo.

Percorreu os olhos pelos amigos e viu Hinata entre Naruto e Kiba.

_Coitada_, pensou com pena da amiga. Ela devia estar passando por um momento difícil.

Uma mão tomou sua cintura e virou-se para o lado, encontrando os olhos sérios do namorado. Estava achando-o irritantemente parecido com Sasuke em relação à frieza.

– Você está bem?

– Sim - disse sorrindo. Não iria falar nada sobre o que acontecera anteriormente para não dar confusão.

Ficou satisfeita ao ver Deidara ao longe, agarrando-se com Karin.

Afastou-se do namorado e foi até Ino.

– Você viu? – pergntou no ouvido da loira.

– O que? – a garota respondeu meio grogue.

– O Deidara está ficando com a Karin – disse sorrindo e apontando com a cabeça a direção para a amiga.

– Nossa! É mesmo – a loira soltou uma risada. – Eles se merecem.

– Concordo – disse séria.

– Voce perdeu a Kin vindo aqui se esfregar no Neji.

– Oh, Deus! Como ficou a Tenten? – perguntou preocupada.

– Ele a afastou, Sakura.

Arregalou os olhos.

– Sério?

– Sim, foi divertido vê-la sair bufando.

– Estou pasma – sorriu no final.

Então continuou a dançar perto da amiga loira, afinal elas queriam se divertir e não teria namorado que as fariam se separar. Pelo menos, não naquele momento.

A noite passou rápida e sabia que deveria parar de beber, então discretamente não ingeriu mais nada com alcóol. Estava se divertindo muito e, pelas risadas, as amigas também estavam.

Na pista de dança improvisada no meio da sala só estavam às amigas. Os garotos estavam espalhados pelos cantos bebendo e conversando. Como sempre, os populares estavam afastados dos demais, como se fossem melhores. Aquilo a irritava profundamente. Não entendia essa atitude ridícula e sem fundamento dos garotos. Apesar de já estar tarde, ainda havia muitas pessoas por ali. A grande maioria estava em pares se agarrando pelos cantos, mas ainda assim mantinha a pista cheia.

Sorriu e olhou para as amigas que dançavam sorrindo igualmente animadas.

– Ótima festa, né? – gritou Tenten rindo e passando as mãos pelos cabelos despenteados e levemente suados.

– Ótima! – gritou de volta, rindo do quase tombo de Ino, que estava totalmente bêbada.

– Acho melhor você parar de beber, Ino – disse para amiga, que riu e tomou mais um gole de um líquido azul que estava no copo em sua mão.

– Deixa, Sah!

Olhou para Tenten que sorria e apontava para Hinata, que estava totalmente louca. Ela dançava sem parar no ritmo da música, enquanto sacudia os cabelos de um lado para o outro.

Deu uma gargalhada e resolveu deixar as amigas ficarem loucas mesmo. Depois, ajudaria a levá-las para casa, apesar de que também não estava das melhores.

– Vocês viram a Temari? – Ino perguntou olhando para todos os lados a procura da loira.

– Ela saiu com o Shikamaru – respondeu à amiga.

– Hum – a loira riu maliciosa.

– Não é nada disso, sua pervertida – Tenten respondeu rindo. – Eles foram até a cozinha pegar mais bebida.

– Claro – a loira ria ainda mais.

– É uma viagem... – disse para a morena que sorriu confirmando.

Observou Tenten olhar para os lados, levemente preocupada.

– O que foi? – Perguntou curiosa.

– Cadê a Hinata?

Automaticamente, olhou para os lados a procura da amiga morena.

– Ali! – Ino apontava levemente trêmula na direção de uma mesa.

– Oh, Deus! – Tenten gritou chocada.

A loira riu alto enquanto sua reação fora de choque.

– Vamos lá – disse rápida, passando pelas pessoas até a menina de olhos perolados que estava sentada em cima de uma grande bancada.

– O que vai fazer, Hina? – perguntou assim que chegou perto.

– Me divertir – ela disse sorrindo, mas com um tom firme.

– Não aí em cima – Tenten a repreendeu.

– Por quê? – Hinata fazia beiço.

– Por que você pode cair fora que amanhã vai querer nos matar por deixarmos você cometer essa loucura – falou séria.

– Me deixa – a morena deu de ombros.

– Não mesmo – Tenten falou séria, tentando puxar a amiga que não se mexeu. – Vou chamar o Kiba!

– Chame – Hinata gargalhou, deixando a cabeça pender para trás. – Quero mesmo que todos vejam isso!

– Voce vai se arrepender, Hina – falou olhando-a nos olhos.

– Não, Sah! – sorria marota. – Estou cansada de ser a santinha. A certinha. Foda-se tudo!

Abriu a boca em choque e depois sorriu.

– Vai em frente, Hina! – gritou ainda sorrindo.

Ouviu a risada de Ino e recebeu um puxão de Tenten.

– Não podemos deixá-la fazer isso – a morena falava séria.

– Ah, deixe-a, Tenten – sorria Ino. – Ela precisa fazer isso para se sentir melhor!

Concordou com um aceno de cabeça e viu a amiga suspirar derrotada.

– Certo.

Hinata permanecia sentada, mas agora sorria animada por ver que as amigas iriam deixá-la fazer bagunça. De fato, a morena parecia uma criança pronta para aprontar. Aquilo a deixou com mais vontade de rir.

Observou algumas pessoas se aproximando, inclusive Temari, que estava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas a grande maioria ainda não notara o que estava por vir.

– O que a Hina...?

Temari começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pela voz alta de Hinata.

– Vou fazer um show para vocês!

Uma nova música começou a tocar.

Olhou para Temari que sorria animada.

– Adorei a ideia – Temari falou alto.

Hinata levantou e começou a dançar sensualmente, enquanto cantava junto à música. Muitos se aproximavam rindo, divertidos. Não pôde resistir e sorriu dançando ao ritmo da música. Apesar de ser totalmente diferente do que estava sendo tocado a noite inteira, as pessoas pareciam estar apreciando. _Deve ser esse _pequeno_ show_, pensou divertida.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Olhou para o lado e viu Kiba olhando fixamente para Hinata, mas sabia que a pergunta fora endereçada a si.

– Diversão, Kiba – falou rindo.

– É isso aí, Hina! – Ino gritou.

– Mas ela...

Kiba não pôde terminar, por que outros gritos foram ouvidos de vários garotos diferentes.

[What The Hell – Avril Lavigne: .com/watch?v=tQmEd_UeeIk]

_**You say that I'm messing with your head**_

_**All 'cause I was making out with your friend**_

_**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong**_

_**I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun**_

_**(Você diz que eu estou bagunçando com a sua cabeça**_

_**Tudo porque eu estava saindo com seu amigo**_

_**O amor machuca mesmo quando é certo ou errado**_

_**Não posso parar porque eu estou me divertindo muito)**_

– Ah, eu também quero! – Temari gritou animada. – Vamos, Ino!

– Com certeza.

Olhou para as amigas sem entender, até percebê-las subindo o balcão e parando ao lado de Hinata. Agora eram as três dançando e cantando animadas.

Riu alto e percebeu que Tenten também ria.

Olhou-a intrigada.

– Ah, não! – Tenten sorria, enquanto gesticulava em sinal negativo.

Fez beiço e fez sinal para Sai que levantou Tenten nos braços, largando-a em cima do balcão. Acompanhou a amiga e ambas pararam uma de cada lado das loiras.

_Agora começa a diversão_, pensou.

Teve que fazer um grande esforço para subir no balcão e ainda mais esforço para as amigas deixarem-na se divertir. E agora todas estavam ali, juntas com ela. Sorriu animada ao ver que não estava sozinha. Nem nos seus momentos de loucura e rebeldia.

Viu os populares se aproximando e, definitivamente, eles não pareciam felizes, mas isso não importava.

Riu alto, sendo acompanhada pelas amigas loiras que estavam uma em cada lado de si.

– Wou! – gritou Ino rindo ainda mais.

_**You're on your knees**_

_**Begging please,**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**But honestly**_

_**I just need to be a little crazy**_

_**(Você está de joelhos**_

_**Me implorando, "Por favor"**_

_**"Fique comigo!"**_

_**Mas honestamente**_

_**Eu só preciso ser um pouco louca)**_

Cantou enquanto dançava e olhou para Kiba. Este não parecia feliz em vê-la ali fazendo aquele show para todos os presentes. Pelo visto, ele já a queria controlar assim como seu primo, que a olhava no meio das pessoas com uma expressão aborrecida.

Olhou séria para todos os presentes parando seu olhar em certo loiro e sorriu maliciosa enquanto cantava junto às amigas.

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I don't really care about**_

_**(Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora**_

_**Ah, estou pensando "que se dane"**_

_**Tudo que eu quero é bagunçar**_

_**E eu não me importo)**_

Sorriu ainda mais e, jogando a cabeça para trás, continuou a dançar. Virou-se levemente para o lado, ignorando a tontura e desceu até o chão com Ino a sua frente imitando-a. Levantou-se novamente e apontou para o loiro.

_**If you love me, if you hate me**_

_**You can't save me, baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Whoa, what the hell**_

_**(Se você me ama, se você me odeia**_

_**Você não pode me salvar, baby, baby**_

_**Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora**_

_**Ah, que se dane)**_

Olhou para Kiba e este parecia em dúvida. Sorriu, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha ainda sério. Correu o olhar pelas pessoas e sorriu para Naruto, que parecia incrédulo. Sorriu de canto, voltando a cantar, ouvindo as amigas fazendo os backs.

_**So what if I go out on a million dates**_

_**Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah**_

_**You never call or listen to me anyway**_

_**Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah**_

_**I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day**_

_**Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah**_

_**Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play**_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

_**(E daí se eu sair em um milhão de encontros**_

_**Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah**_

_**Você nunca me liga ou me escuta de qualquer jeito**_

_**Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah**_

_**Eu prefiro ficar com raiva do que sentar e esperar o dia todo**_

_**Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah**_

_**Não me entenda mal, eu só preciso de um tempo para brincar**_

_**Yeah Yeah)**_

Observou as amigas que pareciam animadas também, inclusive Tenten, que parecia mais preocupada em cantar olhando para Neji. Gostou de vê-las animadas assim e prosseguiu cantando.

_**You're on your knees**_

_**Begging please,**_

_**Stay with me**_

_**But honestly**_

_**I just need to be a little crazy**_

_**(Você está de joelhos**_

_**Me implorando, "Por favor"**_

_**"Fique comigo!"**_

_**Mas honestamente**_

_**Eu só preciso ser um pouco louca)**_

Dançava animada e sem ligar para quem estivesse ali. Não queria saber do sermão que levaria do primo no outro dia. Ou da cara emburrada de Kiba por estar se expondo. Só queria se divertir e, principalmente, fazer isso com suas melhores amigas.

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I don't really care about**_

_**(Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora**_

_**Ah, estou pensando "que se dane"**_

_**Tudo que eu quero é bagunçar**_

_**E eu não me importo)**_

Jogou as mãos para cima e viu as amigas a acompanharem. Sorriu e passou as mãos pelo corpo sensualmente enquanto cantava.

_**If you love me, if you hate me**_

_**You can't save me, baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Whoa, what the hell**_

_**(Se você me ama, se você me odeia**_

_**Você não pode me salvar, baby, baby**_

_**Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora**_

_**Ah, que se dane)**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

Desceu rebolando lentamente até o chão, sabendo que provavelmente as pessoas ali na frente estariam vendo sua _langerie_, mas não se importou. Naquele momento, só queria rir e mandar tudo para outra dimensão.

Encarou Kiba, que estava a sua frente e passou a mão pela face máscula, depois levantou sorrindo marota ao perceber o que causava no moreno.

Sentiu-se altiva e bonita, encarou os olhos azuis, percebendo-o parcialmente irritado e aquilo a agradou.

_Babe, Naruto, agora é minha vez de brincar_, pensou enquanto cantava.

_**You say that I'm messing with your head, boy**_

_**I like messing in your bed**_

_**Yeah, I'm messing with your head**_

_**When I'm messing with you in bed**_

_**(Você diz que eu estou bagunçando a sua cabeça, cara**_

_**Eu gosto de bagunçar na sua cama**_

_**Sim, eu estou bagunçando a sua cabeça**_

_**Quando eu bagunço com você na cama)**_

Virou-se para as amigas e começou a pular enquanto cantavam e riam. Aquilo, sim, era diversão.

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"**_

_**All I want is to mess around**_

_**And I don't really care about**_

_**If you love me, if you hate me**_

_**You can't save me, baby, baby**_

_**All my life I've been good, but now**_

_**Whoa, what the hell**_

_**(Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora**_

_**Ah, estou pensando "que se dane"**_

_**Tudo que eu quero é bagunçar**_

_**E eu não me importo**_

_**Se você me ama, se você me odeia**_

_**Você não pode me salvar, baby, baby**_

_**Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora**_

_**Ah, que se dane)**_

A música acabou, então olhou para as garotas que gargalhavam.

– Foi demais! – gritou Temari animada.

– Sim – ria Tenten.

As pessoas gritaram, principalmente os garotos. Então sentou no balcão, sendo acompanhada das garotas que não conseguiam parar de rir.

– Problemáticas.

Escutou a voz preguiçosa de Shikamaru e seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

– Shika! – a amiga loira gritou pelo namorado, enquanto estendia os braços e este a pegava no colo.

Riu daquela cena, achando-os lindos.

Estava pronta para pular quando sentiu braços ao seu redor. Levantou os olhos e encontrou os castanhos de Kiba.

– Você está bem?

– Claro – respondeu sorrindo.

– Vem.

Ele pegou-a e, lentamente, ajuadou-a a descer. Sorriu em resposta assim que foi largada no chão.

Observou por sobre o ombro do garoto, Naruto a encarando com um sorriso de canto. Voltou sua atenção a Kiba e beijou-o nos lábios rapidamente, pegando-o desprevinido. Queria deixar o loiro irritado e mostrar o que havia perdido.

– Nossa! – Kiba falou assim que se separaram.

Sorriu em resposta e puxou-o para dançar, sem ter coragem de olhar o loiro.

A festa definitivamente acabara já que a musica tocava sem ter uma viva alma dançando. As pessoas se atiravam pelos cantos, assim como ela e suas amigas.

Estava sentada em um canto do sofá com Hinata e Ino a acompanhando e Tenten estava jogada sobre elas. A loira estava quase dormindo e Hinata ria fazendo carinho na barriga levemente exposta da amiga morena. Podia dizer que estava bem, só levemente embriagada, mas comparada as amigas, estavam totalmente sã.

Recostou a cabeça para trás do sofá, escutando a risada alta de Hinata e o suspiro de felicidade de Tenten, que estava adorando o carinho.

– Você irá dormir aqui?

Abriu os olhos, que estavam levemente fechados e encarou o namorado que sorria de canto.

– Não posso – disse sorrindo.

– Por que não? – Gaara falou e logo depois depositou um beijo em sua testa.

– Não avisei minha mãe – suspirou. – Tenho almoço amanhã, ou melhor, hoje, com minha madrinha. E ainda tenho que levar as bêbadas para casa – sorriu para o namorado.

– Hum.

– Gaara, não fique chateado – falou fazendo um beiço. – Prometo que o recompensarei.

Viu a expressão séria do ruivo mudar para uma de pura malícia.

– Irei cobrar.

– Certo – disse rindo. – Seu pervertido.

– Só um pouco.

Riu ainda mais e beijou-o levemente nos lábios.

– Acho que já vou indo – piscou um olho para o garoto. – Me leva?

– Sim – ele sorriu, levantando-se.

Tirou Tenten do colo devagar e levantou também. Olhou para as amigas ainda deitadas e sorriu.

– Querem uma carona?

Viu Hinata a olhar e negar com a cabeça, para depois rir.

– Eu quero – Tenten falou, enquanto sentava e ajeitava a roupa.

– Certo - disse sorrindo. – Ino?

– Hum? – a loira olhou-a meio grogue. – O Sasuke me levará para casa...

– Ok – disse séria.

Viu o ruivo voltar segurando a chave do carro na mão.

– Vamos, Tenten? - estendeu a mão para a amiga, ajudando-a a levantar.

– Aonde a Tenten vai?

Olhou para o lado, encontrando Neji parado.

– Vou dar carona a ela – disse séria, olhando-o nos olhos.

– Não precisa – o moreno falou rápido. – Vou levar ela e a Hinata.

– Ah, não – Tenten suspirou. – Eu prefiro ir com a Sah.

– Não discute, Tenten – o garoto falou friamente, fazendo a morena estremecer. – Fora que vocês terão que dar carona ao Sasuke e a Ino – o garoto sorriu olhando para o ruivo.

– Mas... – disse sem entender.

Olhou em torno, encontrando Sasuke atirado em cima do balcão.

– O Sasuke bebeu demais – Gaara falou sério. – Eu não acredito que terei que dar uma de babá...

Achou graça na cara que os dois amigos faziam e acabou por rir alto. Recebeu um olhar frio de ambos, o que a fez calar-se.

– Desculpa – disse dando de ombros, com muita vontade de rir. – Cadê o Naruto?

– Sumiu no meio da festa, mais precisamente quando o show de vocês terminou – Shikamaru falou enquanto se aproximava com uma Temari bêbada pendurada no seu braço.

– Certo. Terei que levá-los mesmo... – Gaara resmungou.

– Vamos colocá-los no carro – disse olhando para o namorado.

– A gente ajuda – Shikamaru falou largando Temari sentada no sofá desocupado.

Colocaram Sasuke e Ino no banco de trás do automóvel. Em seguida, entraram no carro. Acenou para os amigos antes do ruivo dar a partida e seguir viagem.

– Acho que o melhor é você deixar-me com o Sasuke na casa dele. Depois você leva a Ino – disse depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

– Por quê? – o ruivo perguntou com o cenho franzido, como se aquilo o desagradace.

– Estou tentando ser pratica, Gaara – disse olhando-o.

– Hum.

– Eu moro ao lado da casa do Sasuke - disse revirando os olhos. - Só vou ajudar a dona Mikoto a colocá-lo na cama. Depois vou para minha casa – disse sorrindo de canto e vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. – Não precisa se preocupar, o Sasuke não irá fazer nada, não nessas condições.

– Minha preocupação não é com o Sasuke te atacar – o ruivo sorria entrando na brincadeira.

– Ah, não? – Olhou-o sorrindo.

– Minha preocupação é em você atacar o coitado.

O garoto ria da sua cara de surpresa. Deu um tapa no braço forte do namorado e sorriu com ele.

– Você está impossível hoje – disse dando de ombros.

– Culpe a bebida e sua dança erótica.

– Erótica? – disse sarcástica. – Sei...

Pararam em frente à casa de Sasuke. Saiu do carro sendo acompanhada do ruivo. Tiraram o moreno cambaleante do carro e o apoiou colocando um dos braços dele em seu ombros.

– Tem certeza que aguenta? – Gaara perguntou preocupado.

– Claro - sorriu incerta.

– Está bem.

Recebeu um selinho nos lábios do namorado e viu-o se afastar, voltando para o carro.

– Ah, Gaara! – chamou-o novamente.

– Sim? – o garoto sorriu parado em frente à porta do automovel.

– A chave da casa de Ino está na bolsa dela – sorriu vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. – Seja um bom menino e a leve até o quarto, ok? – disse sorrindo para o ruivo, que não parecia contente. – Entre pela porta dos fundos.

– Mas e os pais dela? – Gaara perguntava sÉrio.

– Não estão em casa.

– Certo.

Então o ruivo entrou no carro e saiu. Suspirou alto e sacudiu levemente o moreno, que parecia meio entre o sonho e a realidade.

– Sasuke? – chamou-o. – Vamos, você precisa me ajudar – disse enquanto via o moreno abrir os olhos.

– Sakura! – ele falou alto, o que a fez rir.

– Sim, sou eu, idiota. Agora não grite – disse com um vestígio de sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

– Ah – então o moreno fez um beiço, que, na sua opinião, o deixava extremamente _sexy_.

_Droga_, pensou raivosa ao ver aonde seus pensamentos a levavam.

– Temos que ir - disse rindo para o garoto. – Você tem chave?

– Sim – Sasuke riu e cambaleou, apoiando-se mais nela. – Está no bolso da minha calça.

– Certo – disse e então colocou a mão no bolso de trás da calça do garoto.

– Não aí – Sasuke disse olhando-a. – Está no da frente.

_Perfeito_, pensou irônica.

Colocou a mão no bolso do garoto novamente, só que agora o certo e apalpou tentando encontrar a chave.

– Você é boa nisso.

Escutou o suspiro e as palavras de Sasuke tocando-a na nuca. Estremeceu de imediato, mas continuou com a cabeça baixa e a mão ocupada em procurar o objeto metálico. Finalmente, o pegou e pôde tirar a mão do bolso do moreno.

– Ah – o moreno resmungou e sorriu.

– Você é pervertido até quando está bêbado, Sasuke – repreendeu-o.

– Desculpa – resmungou irônico com a voz vacilante.

Abriu o portão com dificuldade e depois a porta da frente, seguindo com o garoto escada acima até o quarto.

– Ainda bem que não precisei acordar sua mãe – sussurrou.

– Sim – Sasuke parecia meio tenso.

– O que foi? – perguntou em tom baixo, enquanto entrava no quarto, ajudando o garoto.

Não ouviu a resposta, na verdade, sentiu-a. O moreno a puxou rapidamente, ficando com o corpo colado ao seu.

– Sasuke! – o repreendeu, séria.

– Diga que não quer, rosinha.

O garoto segurava-a firmemente pela cintura, enquanto passava o nariz e os lábios por seu pescoço e ombro.

Podia jurar que o tempo ficara mais quente e o ar faltava naquele lugar.

_Não_, pensou, mas seu corpo não reagiu.

– Sasuke – falou em um gemido, sentindo-o subir até estar próximo a sua boca.

– Preciso ficar assim com você.

Suspirou e quando viu o garoto se aproximar para tomá-la nos lábios, virou o rosto rapidamente. Acabou por receber o doce beijo na bochecha.

– Você precisa dormir, Sasuke – disse séria, mas com o coração descompassado.

Escutou-o resmungar e ajudou-o a deitar na cama. Tirou o sapato do moreno, enquanto esse permanecia jogado na cama.

Sorriu admirando a beleza do garoto. Aproximou-se e retirou a camisa que ele usava, tocando-o timidamente com os dedos. Viu-o se aconchegar ainda mais em meio aos cobertores e o travesseiro, pegando na sua mão. Sentiu o aperto e olhou-o fixamente. Este parecia dormir profundamente. Sorriu, sentindo-se feliz com aquele simples gesto do garoto, afinal, Sasuke sendo carinhoso assim, só quando dormia.

Fez um último afago carinhoso em seu cabelo e afastou-se lentamente para não acordá-lo, saiu do quarto e da casa pela porta dos fundos depois de fechar a porta da frente e colocar as chaves em cima da mesa. Felizmente, não acordou ninguém, por que ficaria totalmente sem graça.

Pulou o muro que separava sua casa com a dos Uchiha e entrou pela porta dos fundos. Estava cansada, louca por um banho quente e algumas horas de sono. Mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, não dormiria direito devido ao moreno de olhos escuros.

Estacionou o carro e saiu abrindo a porta do banco de trás. Olhou para a loira deitada de qualquer jeito e não pôde resistir a um pensamento pervertido.

Respirou fundo e a pegou nos braços. Equilibrou-se e pegou a bolsa, deixando-a pendurada no braço. Ino parecia ser leve devido ao porte esguio, mas definitivamente era mais pesada do que poderia imaginar.

Conseguiu, com muita dificuldade, chegar até a porta da casa. Ali teria que acordá-la, já que não conseguiria procurar a chave na bolsa com a garota nos braços.

– Ino – chamou calmamente, mas a loira apenas resmungou e recostou a cabeça ainda mais perto de seu pescoço.

Podia sentir o ar que ela soltava em cada respiração pegar naquela parte do corpo sensível, assim como suas mãos sentiam as curvas da loira. Aquilo estava sendo uma tentação para ele, um verdadeiro sacríficio.

– Ino! – chamou agora mais alto e a sacudiu.

A garota abriu os olhos e piscou-os rapidamente. Não pôde deixar de notar aqueles orbes azuis. Por mais que a maquiagem da loira estivesse borrada, ainda assim ela ficava linda.

– Gaara? – ela perguntou meio grogue.

Sorriu de canto.

– Sim. Estamos na sua casa, mas preciso de sua ajuda – falou calmamente, vendo-a olhar para os lados. - Consegue ficar de pé sozinha?

– Acho que sim – a resposta veio meio sofrida. Provavelmente, ela estava com alguma dor.

Baixou-a lentamente até que ficasse com os pés no chão. Depois apoiou-a em um braço só, para que se mantesse firme.

– Não cairá assim, não é? – olhou-a sério.

– Não.

– Ótimo.

Pegou a bolsa e começou a revirar as coisas, até encontrar a chave. Colocou-a na fechadura e abriu a porta.

– Como entrou pelo portão? – a garota perguntou olhando-o enquanto ainda amparava-se nele para andar.

– Estava aberto.

– Ah, meu pai iria me matar se estivesse em casa – a loira resmungou.

– Por que chegou bêbada? – perguntou rindo de canto, enquanto andava com a garota.

– Não – ela riu. – Por que esqueci novamente o portão aberto.

Não teve como não rir junto da garota.

Subiram as escadas em silêncio e entraram no quarto da garota.

– Está entregue – falou, tentando sair do ambiente antes que tivesse uma recaída.

– Gaara – ela murmurou, encostada na parede onde ele a deixara.

– O quê? – falou enquanto virava-se para a porta.

– Ainda preciso de ajuda.

Virou-se para Ino e viu-a apoiada, com o corpo meio torcido, tentando tirar a roupa.

_Droga_, pensou enquanto se aproximava da garota.

Ajudou-a com a roupa, mal conseguindo conter um gemido de satisfação ao vê-la somente de lingerie. Também sentiu que ela arfava e estremecia com seus toques ao retirar a roupa. Definitivamente, aquilo estava sendo uma tentação, e das boas.

A garota se desequilibrou e teve que ampará-la para que esta não caísse.

– Opa! – Ino ria.

– Venha – disse sério, tentando não tocá-la demais, o que estava dando totalmente errado, já que suas mãos estavam na cintura marcada da loira.

– Você esta abusando, foguinho – a garota dizia meio grogue.

– Talvez – respondeu sorrindo de canto.

Levou-a até a cama, deitando-a.

– Vai me estuprar? – a garota perguntava divertida.

– Se eu fizesse qualquer coisa agora, seria com sua total aprovação, loira – rebateu sorrindo malicioso.

– Wou – Ino sorria maliciosa. – É verdade.

Parado de pé ao lado da cama e vendo-a daquele jeito, podia sentir o corpo reagindo àquelas sensações. Viu-a passar as mãos pela barrida até chegar às coxas e depois subir lentamente pelo mesmo caminho. Definitivamente, estava sendo provocado.

– Ino – gemeu, sentindo vontade de tocá-la até vê-la estremecer.

– Vamos, Gaara – a loira o convidava descaradamente.

Aproximou-se, sentando na cama ao lado da garota e beijou-a até senti-la mole, totalmente entregue. Então, se afastou olhando-a nos olhos.

– Você é tentadora – disse em meio ao torpor.

– Você também é.

Agora a garota estava sentada a sua frente passando as mãos por seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, gostando das sensações que a loira o estava levando. Sentiu-a levantar-se e se posicionar sobre suas coxas.

Abriu os olhos em choque e admirou o corpo de Ino. Ela estava com as pernas em torno das suas e sentada sobre suas coxas. Automaticamente, suas mãos foram até as pernas expostas da loira e sentiu-a remexer-se sobre seu colo.

A loira gritou e beijou-o.

Tocava-a rapidamente, como se a qualquer minuto ela pudesse desaparecer. Beijava-a com amor e luxuria. Tudo se misturava em sua mente, mas não conseguia parar. A garota se remexia e o excitava ainda mais, pressionando suas intimidades.

– Oh...

Escutou o gemido da garota e a deitou na cama ficando por cima.

– Vamos, Gaara – escutou-a, implorando novamente enquanto tentava tirar sua camisa.

Então a beijou no rosto para se acalmar e deitou ao lado da loira. Observou atentamente a expressão insatisfeita dela e sorriu de canto, afinal a garota estava bêbada.

– O que está fazendo? – Ino perguntava irritada.

– Somente durma, loira.

Acariciou os cabelos loiros até vê-la totalmente entregue ao mundo dos sonhos.

_**Capitulo novo! Aeeeeeewwww**_

_**Amei os reviews! Foram 9 desta vez e eu simplesmente surtei aqui.**_

_**Syagsyagsygaysgaygs**_

_**Obrigada mesmo ;p**_

_**Vocês são o Maximo.**_

_**Este capitulo ficou mais que enorme então acho que mereço reviews mais que maravilhosos neh? XD**_

_**Bjaum ^^**_


	39. Chapter 39

Posso apenas te contar que gosto de você?

Acordou sentindo-se tonto e enjoado. Olhou em torno e percebeu-se em um quarto conhecido. Sentou-se na cama e suspirou, passando as mãos nos cabelos negros e rebeldes. Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se. Então percebeu os sapatos em um canto e a camisa dobrada sobre a poltrona. Franziu o cenho por não lembrar-se de como havia chegado a casa depois de tanto beber na festa.

Fez a higiene e tomou um longo banho para tentar aliviar a ressaca. Depois vestiu uma boxer e uma bermuda branca. Abriu a janela e olhou para a casa vizinha. Sorriu ao perceber que Sakura já estava acordada, já que o quarto estava aberto.

Saiu do cômodo e foi direto para a cozinha. Precisava urgentemente de um remédio para aliviar sua dor de cabeça.

– Olha só, o dorminhoco acordou.

Escutou a voz do irmão assim que entrou no ambiente.

– Cale a boca, Itachi – murmurou. – Você que acordou cedo.

Pegou um copo, servindo-se de água para poder engolir o remédio.

_Ele deve saber como cheguei aqui_, pensou.

– Na verdade, irmãozinho, acabei de chegar.

Olhou para o irmão enquanto colocava o comprimido na boca e bebia da água.

– Hum.

– Peguei uma garota muito bonita lá na festa e acabamos, de algum jeito, no apartamento dela.

A risada alta do irmão o fez sorrir também.

– E você? Como chegou em casa?

Arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava o irmão. Definitivamente não conseguia recordar.

– O seu carro não está na garagem, Sasuke – Itachi prosseguiu sorrindo de canto.

– Não tenho ideia – resmungou depois de mais um tempo tentando lembrar.

– Que ótimo. Eu tenho um irmãozinho alcóolatra – Itachi zoou.

– O sujo falando do mal lavado – replicou enquanto saia da cozinha.

– Isso! Deite e vê se descança. Talvez passe a ressaca e você consiga pensar novamente.

– Vai cuidar da sua vidinha, Itachi – disse ficando mal-humorado.

Voltou ao quarto e bateu a porta. Por sorte não encontrou mais ninguém e não precisou dar satisfação da onde estava seu carro. Provavelmente, teria deixado-o na casa de Gaara, mas não podia afirmar este fato.

Deitou na cama, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e ficou encarando o teto branco. Lembrava-se de muitas coisas da festa, principalmente seu desejo pela rosada. Afinal ela estava deslumbrante. O vestido que estava usando era sexy e combinava com os olhos verdes de Sakura e aquilo o deixou em um estado de nervos que mal conseguia controlar. Evitara olhá-la durante toda a festa e bebera para ter o que fazer. Mas quando as garotas resolveram subir no balcão para dançar e cantar, não resistiu em admirar aquelas pernas que fizera o possível para ignorar. A culpa definitivamente não fora dele, afinal ela subira na mesa por vontade própria e o provocara.

Suspirou e virou de lado encarando a parede. Fechou os olhos e tentou pegar no sono, mas então várias imagens vieram a mente. Não saberia dizer se foram fatos reais da noite passada ou sua imaginaçao, mas lembrava de Sakura o ajudando. Tirando-lhe os sapatos e depois se lembrava dos dedos delicados tocando-o no peito e retirando a camisa.

Abriu os olhos assustado, afinal podia sentir aonde a rosada tocara pegando fogo. Definitivamente aquilo não era lembrança de sonhos e sim do que acontecera. Sorriu presunçoso.

_Então foi ela_, pensou divertido.

Levantou da cama e foi para a varanda. Surpreendeu-se ao encontrar no mesmo local, só que na casa da frente, uma rosada pensativa. Ficou a admirá-la, já que esta não havia percebido sua chegada ao local. Ela usava uma bermuda jeans curta e uma blusa de alças finas na cor branca, de onde podia ver o sutiã rosa. Pôde visualizar o sorriso na face bela da garota enquanto esta olhava para o céu. Depois a viu baixar lentamente as pestanas e mudar a direção do olhar.

– Olá – disse sorrindo ao perceber que a garota se surpreendera ao notá-lo ali parado encarando-a.

– Oi.

Ela estava definitivamente sem jeito, afinal encarava as mãos e depois olhava para os lados timidamente.

– Eu queria te perguntar algo, posso? – sorriu ao vê-la abrir levemente a boca, apenas um leve afastar de lábios e olhá-lo surpresa.

Gostava daqueles labios e aquilo só o deixava com mais desejo de tomá-la.

– Ah, sim.

Então a viu sorrir amigavelmente.

– Você sabe como cheguei em casa? – sorriu de canto meio sem jeito.

Escutou a gargalhada da garota e sentiu-se levemente irritado, mas logo passou ao sentir que aquele sorriso era sincero e não debochado.

– Sim – ela sorria. – O Gaara deu uma carona para nós e eu te levei até o seu quarto.

– Hum – olhou-a intensamente. – Então o que eu lembro é verdade! – sorriu malicioso.

– E do que você lembra? – a garota olhou-o confusa.

– Lembro de pouco – disse ainda sorrindo. – Mas lembro de você tirando minha roupa...

– O quê?

Viu-a ficar vermelha e sentiu vontade de gargalhar, mas se conteve. A intensão era fazê-la ficar encabulada e levemente irritada. Adorava-a deste jeito.

– Não tirei sua roupa, Uchiha – a garota cruzara os braços. – Ajudei-lhe a deitar e retirei seu calçado e sua camisa. Nada mais do que isto!

– Certo, vou fingir que acredito – sorriu de canto olhando-a.

– Você é doente.

A garota agora bufava e batia o pé.

– E você é irritante - disse por fim. Viu a boca dela abrir e um gemido de desgosto sair. - Mas quero lhe agradecer.

Sua expressão tornou-se cômica para ele. A boca, antes levemente aberta, agora estava escancarada.

– Eu não acredito!

– No quê? – Perguntou cruzando os braços.

– Voce está me agradecendo – ela sorria descrente. – Está mesmo doente? Ah, não! – viu-a negar com a cabeça, o que fez os cabelos rosa balançarem. – É a ressaca!

Então a garota deu outra gargalhada, o que o fez arquear a sobrancelha.

– De nada, Uchiha.

– Preferia que me chamasse de Sasuke – falou sério depois de dar um leve sorriso de canto por causa do espanto da garota.

– Hum. Certo. De nada, _Sasuke_.

Sorriu de canto e viu-a corresponder ao sorriso.

– Melhor – falou sorrindo de canto mais uma vez e admirando descaradamente as belas pernas da garota.

– Agora tenho que entrar.

A menina estava corada, provavelmente notara o seu olhar.

– Hum...

– Tchau.

Então a viu entrar no quarto e fechar a cortina.

Sorriu e entrou no seu quarto, atirando-se na cama novamente. Dormiria para poder sonhar novamente com os toques da Haruno.

Olhava para as amigas seriamente, afinal o que estava envolvido ali era muito sério. Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viram na festa e, principalmente, depois dela. Estava com raiva e louca para arrancar a peruca rosada de Sakura.

– Certo, estamos todas aqui finalmente! – falou raivosa, olhando séria para Tayuya que acabara de chegar.

– Desculpa – a garota falou dando de ombros.

– Certo, eu vi quando Gaara e Sakura foram embora com Ino e Sasuke – disse Kin rapidamente.

– E o que tem? – Tayuya falou sem entender.

– Simples, fofa – disse ironicamente. – Kin e eu fomos atrás deles.

– O quê? – Sasame espantou-se. – Por quê?

Sentiu vontade de esganar a menina, mas se conteve por que necessitava da "amizade" dela.

– Estava desconfiada de algo – sorriu raivosa. – E estava certa.

– Com certeza – Kin falou sorrindo.

– Como assim? – Tayuya olhava-a seria.

Fechou os olhos e relembrou da cena em sua mente.

– A ridícula da Sakura entrou com o Sasuke na casa dele – disse por fim, tentando não atirar o abajur que ficava em cima da pequena mesa de canto contra a parede.

– Isso não quer dizer nada – Tayuya falou séria.

– Quer dizer, sim – Kin sorriu falsa.

– Bem, isso só não quer dizer que o Sasuke e a Sakura foram para a cama juntos – falou Sasame dando de ombros.

– Nós ficamos por mais de uma hora em frente à casa de Sasuke e ela não saiu de lá – Kin falou sorrindo irônica.

– Meu Deus! – Sasame tinha as mãos na boca em choque. – E eu achando que era só o Naruto que era cachorro!

Pôde sentir a raiva na fala Sasame e teve que segurar o ato de rir.

– O que aconteceu, Sami? – Tayuya perguntou prestativa.

Definitivamente, a ruiva estava mudada. Aquilo começara a lhe irritar. Antes, ela não seria assim tão educada e amorosa, muito pelo contrário, estaria pouco se lixando para o que aconteceu a tonta da novata.

– O Naruto terminou comigo.

Viu a novata fazer beiço e derramar lágrimas.

_Só faltava essa_, pensou irritada.

– Mas achei que vocês estivessem bem... – Tayuya prosseguiu.

Kin soltou uma gargalhada e não resistiu a imitá-la. Afinalm era engraçado ver a desgraça de Sasame, que achava que estava "namorando" o Naruto.

– Qual a graça? – a garota perguntou enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

– O Naruto nunca disse que queria namorar com você, Sasame – Kin falava enquanto ria.

– Exatamente – falou séria. – Esses garotos só pensam em sexo! – disse firmimente. – Se quer que ele se arraste aos seus pés, vá para a cama com ele.

Sasame arregalou os olhos em choque. Sentiu vontade de rir novamente, mas Tayuya abraçou a garota para ela se sentir melhor.

– Não falem assim, garotas – Tayuya as repreendeu.

– Dê um tempo, Tay – falou séria. – Você sabe muito bem que sempre foi assim, não irá ser agora que eles irão mudar.

– Vocês não sabem disso – Tayuya respondeu.

Riu irônica e olhou para elas séria.

– Vocês querem seus homens? Então terão que me ajudar com o meu!

Estava irritada e a última frase saiu como um grito de ordem. Viu as outras meninas estremecerem e acenarem afirmativamente. Então se voltou para a mais nova e sorriu falsamente.

– E você, se quiser ficar com o Naruto, vai ter que jogar a virgindade pelo ralo.

Kin sorriu e Tayuya apertou a mão de Sasame.

– Mas eu...

– Fará exatamente o que mandarmos. Entendeu? – olhou-a fixamente e viu-a confirmar com a cabeça. – Ótimo.

Se recostou no sofá e suspirou.

– Se aquela rosadinha de uma figa acha que pode me tirar o Sasuke, está muito enganada – apertou as mãos em punho.

– Mas ela namora o Gaara. É meio estranho estar com o Sasuke, ainda mais por ser amiga de Ino – Tayuya falava séria. – Não faz sentido.

– Pois eu lhes digo o que faz sentido – disse amarga. – Ela é a maior vagabunda traiçoeira que existe!

– Concordo – Kin disse séria. – Ela só tem cara de sonsa.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

– O que vocês farão? – Sasame perguntou.

– Você verá, queridinha – sorriu irônica. – No momento, ficaremos de olhos bem abertos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, conseguiremos provar que Sakura está traindo a amiga Ino e o namorado Gaara com Sasuke. Então tudo irá pelos ares.

Sorriu alto.

– E ela sairá até mesmo do clube – Kin falou empolgada batendo palmas.

– E... – olhou para cada uma das presentes. – Ficaremos livres dela.

– E de todas as suas amiguinhas, afinal o que as une é a rosada – sorriu Kin maldosa.

– É isso aí.

Teria Sasuke para si novamente e desta vez seria definitivo.

Acordara naquela manha abraçada a Shikamaru, o que a fez sorrir apesar de não se lembrar do que tinha ocorrido. Apenas sabia que a festa tinha sido bem divertida e que o namorado estava bem animado beijando-a a noite inteira. Sabia que as amigas tinham ido embora e que ficara no sofá, depois disso, tudo era vazio.

Suspirou e ajeitou-se melhor na cama, encarando o namorado que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Sorriu vendo-o respirar calmamente e delicadamente tocou com a ponta dos dedos o rosto másculo. Não queria que ele acordasse, por isso mal o tocava.

Observou os lábios do garoto tremerem e depois viu-o sorrir. Sentiu-se enrubescer quando ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.

– Achei que estivesse dormindo – falou calmamente sem desviar os olhos do namorado.

– Estava, até senti-la me tocar.

– Não queria acordá-lo – falou sorrindo amavelmente.

– Eu sei – o garoto sorriu e deu um pequeno bocejo. – Seu toque era delicado. Fez-me cocegas.

– Ah – sorriu tímida, sentindo-se a Hinata.

Sentiu a mão do garoto tocá-la na cintura e acariciá-la em um movimento gentil. Estavam frente-a-frente, deitados de lado. Encaravam-se com sorrisos nas faces. Realmente, estava amando-o de uma maneira que jamais poderia imaginar fazer. Geralmente, estar em uma cama com um homem era sinal de sexo, mas com Shikamaru tudo era diferente. Poderia ficar ali daquele jeito para sempre que não se incomodaria.

Colocou a mão sobre a dele, que estava em sua cintura e foi tocando-o enquanto subia pelo antebraço até chegar ao ombro. Percebeu que o garoto estava sem camisa e podia ver os músculos que tanto gostava nele.

A mão que antes estava em sua cintura foi até sua face, a tocando gentilmente. Podia sentir naquele pequeno contato, todo o amor que o moreno a dedicava. Olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu ao ver os castanhos amáveis.

– Você é linda.

Ouviu-o falar docemente enquanto passava o polegar sobre seus lábios.

– Mas eu devo estar parecendo um monstro! – sorriu marota. Afinal, provavelmente estava com o rosto cheio de restos de maquiagem e olheiras terríveis por causa da festa.

– Não, você está linda. Tudo bem que tem lápis e rímel até em suas bochechas, mas mesmo assim esta linda – o garoto sorria brincalhão.

Fez cara de brava e sorriu, na verdade, gargalhou. Sabia que devia estar horrível, mas Shikamaru era amoroso demais para lhe falar isso.

– Acho que vou me lavar para tentar amenizar o estrago – falou sorrindo.

– Por mim, não precisava.

– Eu sei, mas mesmo assim não me sinto bem estando toda esquisita – falou enquanto sentava-se na cama.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e os prendeu em um nó alto, já que não tinha em mãos nenhum elástico. Levantou-se e percebeu que estava com o pijama que consistia em um short curto vermelho e uma regata branca. Não se lembrava de tê-lo colocado.

Entrou no banheiro e fez a higiene pessoal. Lavou bem o rosto para retirar a maquiagem e voltou para o quarto encontrando seu namorado ainda deitado, só que de barriga para cima.

Chegou silenciosamente perto deste, já que o percebeu de olhos fechados. Sorriu marota e sentou na barriga do garoto que abriu os olhos assustado.

– Ei!

Ouviu-o reclamar e sorriu.

– Você é muito preguiçoso mesmo – disse fazendo-se de brava. – Agora me diga, o que está fazendo dormindo aqui comigo?

Shikamaru riu e colocou as mãos em suas pernas.

– Você não lembra? - ele arqueava a sobrancelha, provocando-a.

– Se estou perguntando, presume-se que eu não lembre – fez beiço e virou levemente o rosto para o lado.

– Certo, por onde eu começo? – o garoto brincava com as mãos em suas pernas. – Talvez pela parte que tive que pôr o pijama em você.

Voltou seus olhos para o namorado, assustada pelas palavras deste. Viu-o apenas sorrir em resposta.

– Depois você tentou me atacar, mas consegui dominar a fera que há em voce.

Abriu levemente a boca não acreditando que tinha realmente feito o que ele dizia.

– Eu fiz mesmo isso? – falou surpresa.

O garoto apenas a olhava sorrindo e depois negou com a cabeça, soltando uma gargalhada alta.

Desferiu tapinhas nos braços fortes do garoto, vendo-o se defender enquanto ria até conseguir pará-la, segurando-a pelas mãos.

– Você é um sem graça! – disse rindo. – Quase me fez enfartar!

– Era só uma brincadeirinha – sorria Shikamaru, soltando-a lentamente em uma caricia muda. – Foi a Tenten que te trocou, com a ajuda de Gaara.

– Hum – resmungou ainda levemente brava.

– Eu queria ajudar, mas seu irmão me ameaçou de morte – o moreno suspirou. – E eu sou novo demais para morrer.

Sorriu e inclinou-se levemente, deitando-se sobre o namorado. Beijou-o ternamente em um selinho.

– Eu também não gostaria que você morresse – disse rindo.

– É bom saber disso.

Piscou um olho para o namorado e repousou a face no peito másculo.

Sentiu as maos de Shikamaru movimentarem-se contornando seu corpo até parar em uma massagem lenta em sua nuca.

– Hum.

– Gosta?

– Sim – sussurrou, beijando o peito desnudo do garoto e ouvindo-o suspirar com o ato. – Você também gosta?

– Não sabe o quanto.

Sorriu e ergueu a cabeça encarando os olhos fogosos do namorado. Então passou as maos lentamente pelo peito trabalhado e viu-o fechar os olhos suspirando. Depois acrescentou a esta carícia, beijos molhados e leves passadas de lingua. Percebeu que o garoto perdia o controle quando a segurou firmemente na cintura puxando-a mais para cima até ficarem cara-a-cara.

– Você esta me provocando.

Ouviu-o afirmar e sorriu maliciosa. Inclinou-se sobre ele, beijando-o no rosto e depois na orelha, dando uma pequena mordida, fazendo-o estremecer.

– Só brincando – falou na orelha do namorado. – Você quer brincar, né?

– Sim.

A resposta a fez sorrir. Então se afastou e ficou de joelhos sobre a cama, com as pernas postas em cada lado do garoto. Passou as unhas pelo peito exposto até chegar à calça de moletom que ele usava. Provavelmente Gaara havia emprestado para ele. Sentou no quadril do garoto e ouviu-o gemer, segurando-a firmemente nas coxas e apertando-as.

– Temari – ouviu-o chamá-la e sorrir, enquanto deslizava as mãos por suas pernas até chegar aos quadris, onde apertou e pressionou.

Gemeu com as carícias do namorado e sorriu para ele, vendo-o erguer-se e sentar, ainda deixando-a sobre si.

– Você é gostoso, Shika – falou no ouvido do moreno, enquanto se remexia sobre o colo do garoto.

– Você quer me enlouquecer, Tema – dizia o garoto enquanto a tocava sem parar.

Olhou-o sorrindo e beijou-o, sendo prontamente retribuida.

Sua namorada era linda e estava ali na sua frente, atiçando-o de um modo que o deixava a "ponto de bala". Ela se mexia sentada em cima de seu membro, já latejante de desejo. Tocava-a toda, começando pelas coxas fartas até o rosto, depois descia para começar tudo de novo. A garota era experiente quando a questão era sexo, mas queria que fosse diferente com ele. Que ela se sentisse mais plena e satisfeita após o ato e não que se lembrasse do feito como só mais uma relação sexual.

Beijou-a lentamente, segurando-a pela cintura e não a deixando se movimentar. Agiria como se ela ainda fosse virgem e daria a Temari o melhor que o seu amor pudesse fornecer.

Separou-se do beijo, prendendo o lábio inferior da garota entre seus dentes os soltando depois de uma leve lambida.

– Shika... – ouviu-a murmurar e tentar se mexer, mas não deixou segurando-a mais fermimente. – Mas o que...?

Viu-a olhá-lo sem entender o que pretendia, mas não daria uma resposta verbal para a sua problemática. Beijou o pescoço exposto da garota enquanto lentamente retirava a blusa do pijama. Ouvia-a suspirar e inclinar a cabeça para trás a fim de dar mais espaço para ele brincar.

Sorriu e passou levemente os dentes, enquanto sentia as mãos e unhas de Temari passarem por suas costas, dando-lhe ainda mais desejo.

Retirou a blusa e atirou-a em um canto qualquer do quarto. Então pôde ver os seios fartos e maravilhosos da garota que amava. Sorriu e olhou-a nos olhos antes de beijá-la. Deitou-a sobre a cama e postou-se por cima sem parar o beijo. Afastou-se para acariciar os belos seios e beijá-los, sugando-os lentamente enquanto ouvia os suspiros e gemidos da garota.

Passou as mãos sobre as coxas fartas, erguendo-as até prendê-las em torno de sua cintura. Pousou as mãos então sobre o bumbum maravilhoso e puxou-a contra sua ereção proemintente. A garota estremeceu e esfregou-se, fazendo-o gemer.

– Vamos com calma – falou no ouvido da namorada assim que a sentiu tentando desfazer-se de sua calça.

– Mas, Shika, eu não sou mais...

– Shhh – silenciou-a com os dedos e sorriu diante da reação de surpresa da loira. – Temos todo o dia para fazer isso, se for necessário. – Olhav-a perdendo-se nos olhos verdes musgos. – Tenho todo o dia para amá-la e fazê-la entender que também me ama.

A garota abriu levemente os lábios e mordeu o inferior sensualmente, passando as mãos em seus cabelos até soltá-los do rabo de cavalo.

– Então me prove, Shika – a voz sensual tirou-o momentaneamente da sanidade. Queria-a com todo o seu ser, mas havia tomado uma decisão e iria até o fim.

Afastou-se da namorada e foi até onde os pés dela repusavam. Pegou um e beijou-o, fazendo uma leve massagem. Depois subiu os lábios e as mãos até o joelho, onde lambeu e acariciou. Então largou a perna e foi para a outra fazendo o mesmo processo. Escutava-a suspirar e gemer pelo prazer das carícias, mas ainda eram baixas e controladas. Queria ver Temari louca de paixão e desejo.

Foi até o quadril e retirou o short do pijama que a garota usava, passando as mãos lentamente pelas pernas até estar com a peça sobre as mãos. Atirou-a no chão do quarto e suspirou ao vê-la apenas de calcinha branca.

Voltou sua atenção as coxas grossas e belas, beijando-as lentamente e mordendo na parte interna. Via-a arquear os quadris e gemer, enquanto passava as mãos sobre os seios. Aquela visão era tentadora e adorável.

Beijou sobre a calcinha escutando um gemido mais alto, como um leve grito e retirou a calcinha molhada do corpo belo da garota que amava. Retirou sua calça ficando nu diante dos olhos verdes pecaminosos e pervertidos.

Viu-a abrir as pernas dobrando levemente o joelho para acomodá-lo ali e sem pressa fez o que a garota queria. Os contados dos seus corpos nus os fizeram gemer juntos. Estavam completamente coordenados e nada poderia atrapalhar aquele momento.

Primeiramente beijou-a lentamente e depois o aprofundou até torná-lo intenso e prazeroso. Sentia que Temari o acompanhava com fervor enquanto se contorcia embaixo de seu corpo, esfregando-se e passando as mãos em suas costas e nádegas, puxando-o mais para si.

Não aguentaria por muito tempo, mas dedicava-se a dar prazer para a namorada. A queria totalmente entregue e desejosa de uma maneira que ela nunca se esqueceria.

– Shika... – ouviu-a suspirar e gemer seu nome deixando-o ainda mais maluco de excitação. – Por favor...

A voz dela era uma mistura de gemido com suspiro, mas entendera perfeitamente o que ela desejava e estava mais que disposto a realizar o desejo da loira.

Olhou-a ternamente, vendo-a fazer o mesmo.

– Amo você, Temari – disse enquanto a preenchia com seu membro.

A garota inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto, fechando os olhos. Parou de se mexer e encarou-a.

– Abra os olhos para mim – disse vendo-a abrir os olhos verdes, sorrir e então beijá-lo.

Seguiram se movimentando sincronizados até serem tomados pelo extasi do orgasmo e então o esgotamento.

Deitou-se a puxando para perto de si e então dormiu sonhando com os olhos brilhantes da namorada, quando esta chegou ao seu limite.

Acordou sentindo-se relaxada e animada, apesar da dor de cabeça. Sorriu e caminhou pelo quarto, só então reparando que estava apenas de langerie.

Foi até o banheiro e tomou um longo banho relaxante, tentando lembrar-se da noite anterior. Saiu do chuveiro sem ter as respostas que queria. Vestiu-se rapidamente, colocando uma saia jeans e uma blusa de mangas curtas, penteando os longos cabelos molhados.

Retirou-se do quarto, indo para a sala onde se atirou no sofá, fechando os olhos e voltando ao dia anterior. Lembrou-se de quando chegou à festa e que havia conversado com Sakura. Também sabia que apesar de levemente bêbada, havia dançado com as amigas a noite inteira enquanto era esquecida por Sasuke e jogava olhares safados para Gaara.

Mordeu a lingua irritada por não ter conseguido se controlar e ter desejado o namorado da melhor amiga na cara dura. Mas com o ruivo ela era louca. Fazia coisas insanas.

Bufou e passou a mão na testa em uma massagem lenta e gostosa. Adorava beber, mas odiava a dor de cabeça que vinha depois com a ressaca.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, procurando os remédios que a mãe deixava por ali para aqueles momentos. Seu pai tambem gostava de beber às vezes, então sempre tinham remédios para ressaca. Achou o comprimido e pegou-o. Depois enxeu um copo de vidro com água e tomou junto a cápsula. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o líquido descer e então, como um _flash_, uma imagem lhe chegou à mente.

– Oh, Deus... – falou consigo mesma ao recordar de beijos trocados com Gaara.

Suspirou e tocou os lábios com os dedos sorrindo. Não podia acreditar que havia ficado com o ruivo. Então se lembrou da forma como acordou, o que significava que as coisas haviam mesmo esquentado e não era sua imaginação.

Gargalhou feliz ao perceber que o ruivo não resistia a ela no final das contas. Mordeu o labio inferior sensualmente, deliciando-se com a imagem que tinha do ruivo na mente. _Ele definitivamente é uma tentação_, pensou marota.

Então a imagem de Sakura sorrindo lhe veio a memória.

– Ah, não... – pensou colocando as mãos na boca.

Era uma péssima amiga, definitivamente. Como podia ter feito isso a Sakura? Ficou com o namorado da rosada e não se arrependia, muito pelo contrário, estava feliz com o ato.

Estava em choque com o quanto podia ser egoísta quando queria algo, e Gaara era um que queria desesperadamente. Ainda não entendera bem o porquê, mas o queria na sua cama. Não conseguiria parar de desejá-lo enquanto não o tivesse ali.

Mas isso é errado, pensou raivosa consigo mesma. Afinal Gaara não largaria Sakura e ela não deixaria Sasuke.

Encostou-se a mesa e respirou fundo. Tinha que se controlar pela amizade que tinha com Sakura. Não podia ser uma má amiga e ir para a cama com o novo amor da rosada.

Escutou a campanhia tocar e foi até a porta já que estava sozinha. Abriu-a e sorriu ao ver as amigas. Tenten e Hinata entraram assim que deu passagem.

– Como vão? – perguntou sorrindo amigavelmente.

– Bem – Tenten falou divertida.

– Nós passamos aqui para ver se você não gostaria de ir ao cinema conosco – sorria Hinata.

– É, estamos entediadas – Tenten acrescentou enquanto passava as mãos pela barriga por cima da bata marrom.

– Seria bom – falou divertida. – Mas não é cedo?

Olhou para as amigas que riam.

– Já é meio da tarde, Ino – Hinata sorria.

– Acordou agora? – Tenten falou divertida. – Que inveja! Meus pais me fizeram levantar para almoçar – a morena fez cara feia. – Tudo pelo bem do meu bebê! – acrescentou rindo.

– Estou bem perdida no horário mesmo – sorriu sem graça. – Mas tudo bem. Vou trocar de roupa e já estou descendo.

– Certo – riu Hinata.

– Sentem-se e fique a vontade. Ah, Sakura não vai? – falou enquanto ia para as escadas.

– Não – Hinata falou ainda sorrindo. – Está se agarrando com Gaara em algum lugar nesse momento.

Tenten gargalhou alto, achando graça.

Engoliu em seco e sorriu disfarçando o mal estar em saber deste fato.

– Só espero que ela nos conte quando finalmente ir para a cama com o foguinho – ria Tenten divertida.

– Tenten! – Hinata repreendeu a amiga. – Isso é coisa deles.

– Mas somos amigas dela. Acho muito justo – falava a morena sorrindo e olhando para si. – Não concorda, Ino?

– Oh, sim – sorriu ainda parada diante das escadas. Então voltou a seguir rumo ao quarto. – Podem ligar a televisão se quiserem – gritou enquanto corria para o quarto.

Aquela saída seria uma boa, já que não queria pensar em certo garoto que a deixava louca. Suspirou e foi até o _closet_ separar a roupa que usaria.

Estavam sentadas em uma mesa do refeitório observando a grávida do grupo comer algo que realmente não abria o apetite, muito pelo contrário.

– Meu Deus, Tenten – falou Temari com cara de nojo. – Como consegue?

– O quê? – falava a amiga com a boca cheia.

Sorriu e continuou a observar as amigas.

– Você não vai fazer mal ao bebê comendo essas misturas? – Ino perguntou espantada.

– Não mesmo – falava Tenten sorrindo. – Estamos com fome disto! – então apontou para o sanduíche de palmito e banana.

– Eca – falaram Temari e Ino juntas.

– Vai com calma, Tenten, senão irá passar mal depois! – Hinata disse amigavelmente enquanto tocava ternamente as costas da amiga morena.

– Temos Educaçao Física – lembrou as amigas.

– Verdade – sorriu Temari. – Adoro.

– Teremos treino novamente – Ino disse. – Temos um jogo na sexta.

– Ah, é – murmurou a outra loira tristemente.

– Vocês irão ver os gatos jogarem? – Ino sorria.

– Irei – falou sorrindo. – Gaara praticamente me ameaçou se eu não ir.

– Ciumento... – falou Temari olhando-a. – Não é, cunhadinha?

– Pois é – disse sorrindo sem graça.

Escutaram um som estranho e olharam para Tenten, que estava com uma espressão de nojo.

– O que foi? – perguntou Hinata preocupada.

Olhou a amiga que estava com as mãos na boca.

– Acho que não deveria ter comido isso – resmungou Tenten.

– Eu disse – Temari a repreendeu.

– Nós falamos – Ino olhava atentamente todos os movimentos da amiga gravida.

– O que você tem? – perguntou enquanto levantava e parava abaixada perto da amiga.

– Estou enjoando – resmungou a morena. – Faz tempo que isso não acontecia.

– Vem – disse enquanto erguia-se e pegava a amiga pelo braço. – Vou te levar ao banheiro.

– Sah... – Tenten reclamou dengosa.

Sorriu e viu que Temari olhava em outra direção, então se voltou para ver o que se passava, e lá estava Neji e Gaara.

– O que foi? – Neji perguntou sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-las.

– Está tudo bem - resmungou Tenten, que corou.

Olhou para os dois espantada, afinal antes a morena fazia questão de mandar o moreno para aquele lugar.

– Você não me parece bem – Neji continuou. – Tá palida!

– Ela só está enjoando – Hinata olhava para o primo.

– Iríamos levá-la até o banheiro – disse sorrindo para o garoto que a encarava sério.

– Acho melhor levarmos ela à enfermaria – Neji falou.

– Não! – Tenten praticamente gritou, enquanto colocava as mãos na boca fazendo ânsia.

– Ela precisa é de um banheiro, Hyuuga! – Ino falou enquanto encarava Neji seriamente.

– Só nos ajude a levá-la até o banheiro mais próximo – sorriu ao moreno, que a olhou agradecido.

– Certo.

Então o viu pegar a garota grávida nos braços.

– Neji, mas o que...?

Ainda escutou a morena começar a protestar, mas pelo visto o enjôo voltou.

Sorriu e voltou-se ao namorado, beijando-o rapidamente, depois correu para onde Neji levava Tenten com as amigas em seu encalço.

Entrou no banheiro e observou Neji apoiando a amiga na pia. A morena parecia fraca e lavava timidamente os lábios. Chegou perto e sorriu ao moreno, que estava visivelmente assustado.

– Está melhor? – perguntou para Tenten, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

O garoto levantou-a nos braços e pousou-a sentada sobre o balcão da pia. Viu a amiga olhá-lo e depois baixar a cabeça tímida. Sentiu vontade de gargalhar, mas as amigas estavam todas falando em torno da morena grávida.

Observou Neji afastar-se e parar ao seu lado.

– Ela não parece bem ainda.

Sorriu e olhou-o.

– É normal durante a gravidez ter esses enjôos e vomitos.

– É, mas me assusta vê-la assim.

Reparou que o garoto paraticamente cochichava, para que as outras não o escutassem.

– Vai dar tudo certo – falou olhando-o amigavelmente. – Mas ela vai precisar de você por mais que diga que não.

– Sim – Neji suspirou.

Olhou-o e mordeu o lábio enquanto pegava de dentro do bolso da calça um lenço branco.

– Toma – estendeu-o ao moreno que a olhou sem entender. – Molhe e passe no rosto e no pescoço dela – a expressao dele continou do mesmo modo. – Irá ajuda-la a se recuperar e é claro vai ajudá-lo a ficar mais tempo com ela.

– Hum.

– Mas não se esqueça de que estamos todas de olho em você – disse séria.

Então ficou observando o moreno molhar o lenço e pedir licença entre as meninas, ficando próximo a Tenten.

– Garotas, já deu o sinal – falou chamando a atenção das amigas. – Temos que ir para a aula e avisar o que aconteceu.

– Aham – Hinata sorriu levemente, percebendo o que se passava ali.

– Oh, claro – Ino falou e Temari apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

– Te vemos depois – falou saindo do banheiro, sendo acompanhada das amigas. Todas sorriram maliciosas.

– Fizemos bem? – Temari perguntou quando finalmente saíram do banheiro.

– Claro! – Ino sorria.

Andavam apressadas pelo corredor.

– Era o momento – falou sorrindo as amigas.

– Meu primo estava realmente preocupado – Hinata comentou pensativa. – Ele gosta dela.

– Só falta ele admitir isso para si mesmo – falou e sorriu.

Chegaram ao vestiário e se trocaram para a aula com o professor Gai.

Entrou pela porta da sala de teatro bem animado. Havia passado um lindo final de semana e nada poderia o deixar triste, fora o fato de sua namorada ter sumido durante aquela manhã. Mas isso não importava no momento, provavelmente teve algum imprevisto.

Os membros do clube estavam todos presentes e destribuídos em cadeiras. Temari estava ali sentada ao lado de Sakura e Gaara, ambos seguravam violões.

– Olá – disse sorrindo e sentando-se na cadeira disponível.

– Bem, hoje começaremos com algo diferente – Kakashi falou sorrindo, enquanto Kurenai e Asuma faziam o mesmo.

– Diferente? – perguntou Karin.

– Temari, Gaara e Sakura gostariam de apresentar algo – Kurenai falou sorrindo docemente.

– Na verdade, eu gostaria de cantar algo – Temari falou tímida, o que era um milagre.

Olhou para a namorada sem entender, mas ficou aguardando o que a loira iria aprontar.

A loira virou-se para o irmão e acenou com a cabeça. Então Gaara e Sakura começaram a tocar em um rítmo doce e logo após escutou a voz de Temari a cantar me olhando fixamente.

_**La da da da La da da da...**_

_**I'm tugging at my hair**_

_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

_**(Estou mudando meu cabelo**_

_**Estou trocando minhas roupas**_

_**Estou tentando manter a calma**_

_**Eu sei... dá para ver, estou começando a flutuar**_)

Sorriu incentivando-a, pois podia perceber que ela estava nervosa.

_**I'm standing at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head**_

_**I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

_**(Eu estou olhando para os meus pés**_

_**Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas**_

_**Estou procurando pelas palavras dentro da minha cabeça**_

_**Porque estou nervosa**_

_**Tentando ser tão perfeita**_

_**Porque eu sei que você vale a pena**_

_**Você vale a pena**_

_**Yeah)**_

Observava a namorada cantando e sorrindo docemente. Então compreendeu que a música era para ele. Sentiu-se bobo e não pôde deixar de sorrir de felicidade.

A voz de Sakura entrou no refrão, fazendo segunda voz a de Temari.

_**If I could say what I want to say,**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you... away,**_

_**Be with you every night,**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_**If I could say what I want to see,**_

_**I want to see you go down,**_

_**On one knee,**_

_**Marry me today,**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away,**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**(Mas se eu pudesse dizer o que queria dizer**_

_**Diria que quero ir com você...pra longe**_

_**Ficar com você todas as noites**_

_**Estou te apertando muito forte?**_

_**Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu queria ver**_

_**Eu queria ver você cair...**_

_**Em um joelho**_

_"**Case-se comigo hoje?"**_

_**Acho que estou deixando minha vida passar**_

_**Com essas coisas que jamais direi)**_

A garota estava linda corada daquele jeito pela vergonha de estar admitindo sentir algo por ele, mas não podia deixar de sorrir. Cruzou os braços e encarou a namorada, tentando manter-se calmo e sem sorrisos que a fizessem sentir-se nervosa.

_**It don't do me any good**_

_**It's just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you**_

_**What's on my mind?**_

_**If ain't coming out**_

_**We're not going anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care**_

_**Cause I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

_**(Isso não me faz bem nenhum**_

_**É pura perda de tempo**_

_**Que você fara com o que se passa**_

_**Em minha mente?**_

_**Sem assumir quem nós somos**_

_**sem podemos ir a lugar algum**_

_**Então porque não posso apenas te contar que gosto de você?**_

_**Porque estou nervosa**_

_**Tentando ser tão perfeita**_

_**Porque eu sei que você vale a pena**_

_**Você vale a pena**_

_**Yeah)**_

Sorriu amplamente ao escutá-la dizer na música que gostava dele. Agora nada mais importava, simplesmente queria poder escutar a música acabar para poder beijá-la.

E novamente a voz de Sakura acompanhou a de Temari.

_**If I could say what I want to say,**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you... away,**_

_**Be with you every night,**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_**If I could say what I want to see,**_

_**I want to see you go down,**_

_**On one knee,**_

_**Marry me today,**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away,**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**(Mas se eu pudesse dizer o que queria dizer**_

_**Diria que quero ir com você...pra longe**_

_**Ficar com você todas as noites**_

_**Estou te apertando muito forte?**_

_**Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu queria ver**_

_**Eu queria ver você cair...**_

_**Em um joelho**_

_"**Case-se comigo hoje?"**_

_**Acho que estou deixando minha vida passar**_

_**Com essas coisas que jamais direi)**_

Temari sorriu docemente e olhou-o. Não podia deixar de observá-la. Seus olhos estavam presos, fixos como se algum feitiço o tivesse tomado. Amava aquela garota com todo o seu ser, como não ficar feliz com uma declaração destas?

_**What's wrong with my tongue**_

_**These words keep slipping away**_

_**I stutter**_

_**I stumble**_

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

_**Guess I'm feeling nervous**_

_**Trying to be so perfect**_

_**Cause I know you're worth it**_

_**You're worth it**_

_**Yeah**_

_**(O que há de errado com a minha língua**_

_**Essas palavras ficam fugindo**_

_**Eu gaguejo**_

_**Eu tropeço**_

_**Como se eu não tivesse nada para dizer**_

_**Porque estou nervosa**_

_**Tentando ser tão perfeita**_

_**Porque eu sei que você vale a pena**_

_**Você vale a pena**_

_**Yeah)**_

Observou-a baixar o olhar e timidamente levanta-lo até encontrar-se com o seu. Ambos fixos em uma sintonia que só o amor trazia. Algo que ambos esperavam.

_**La da da da La da da da...**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**If I could say what I want to say**_

_**I'd say I want to blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you to tight?**_

_**If I could say what I want to see**_

_**I want to see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

_**These things I'll never say**_

_**(Acho que estou deixando minha vida passar**_

_**Com as coisas que nunca direi**_

_**Se eu pudesse dizer o que queria dizer**_

_**Diria que quero ir com você...pra longe**_

_**Ficar com você todas as noites**_

_**Estou te apertando muito forte?**_

_**Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu queria ver**_

_**Eu queria ver você cair...**_

_**Em um joelho**_

_**"Case-se comigo hoje?"**_

_**Acho estou deixando minha vida passar**_

_**Com essas coisas que jamais direi**_

_**Essas coisas que jamais direi...)**_

A musica acabou com pequenas notas e todos batendo palmas. Sorriu e levantou-se, caminhando até onde Temari estava sentada. Em nenhum momento deixaram de se encarar. Parou em frente a ela e puxou-a pelas mãos para que esta também ficasse em pé.

Sorriu abertamente e a abraçou para logo depois tomá-la em um beijo apaixonado.

Podia escutar os amigos sorrindo e batendo palmas, mas cortou o beijo e colou a testa na dela.

– Amo você – falou baixinho para que somente ela escutasse.

– Eu também – Temari disse sorrindo, mas ainda sem pronunciar as devidas palavras.

Não se impostava com isso. Em algum momento sabia que a loira conseguiria se declarar, mas até lá teria paciência, afinal, esta era uma de suas virtudes.

– Bom, acho que é essa é uma ótima maneira de começar o ensaio... – Kakashi falou sorrindo de canto.

Sentou ao lado da loira, já que Gaara levantou-se e puxou outra cadeira.

– Nós temos um problema a ser resolvido – disse Asuma pausadamente. – Nós temos as estaduais a caminho e teremos que nos bancar até o local.

– Certo, professor e qual é o verdadeiro problema nisso? – Kin perguntou olhando para as unhas meticulosamente pintadas de vermelho sangue.

– O problema é que devemos ter dinheiro para irmos até lá, o hotel e a alimentação – Kakashi respondeu serio.

– Nós temos como arranjar a grana – falou Karin sorrindo. – Nossos pais são ricos.

– Nem todos poderão contar com os pais – Hinata falou tristemente.

– Exato – Gaara tambem concordou.

– Temos que pensar em quanto precisaremos, para então tentar arrecadar esta grana – falou sendo prático.

– Isso – Asuma sorriu para ele. – Muito bem pensado, Shikamaru.

Apenas piscou para o professor em agradecimento.

– Então, precisamos saber os gastos – Kurenai anotava em sua agenda. – Quantos de voces sabem que tem dinheiro a disposiçao?

– Certo – disse Asuma para ela. – Karin, Kin, Tayuya, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru e Naruto. – Asuma citava os nomes para que Kurenai anotasse.

– Não sei como, mas darei um jeito de conseguir o dinheiro. – Sasuke falou serio.

– Temari e eu também daremos um jeito – Gaara falou pela irmã.

– Eu não sei como farei... – Hinata falou triste. – Meu pai nunca me ajudará com isso. Ele nem queria que eu estivesse no clube.

– Eu pago, Hinata – Neji falou sério.

– Mas, Neji...

Olhou para os amigos que conversavam, todos pensando em algo e então se voltou à namorada que permanecia pensativa.

– Eu posso lhe ajudar também – sorriu ao vê-la encará-lo. – Não tenho muito dinheiro, mas acho que quase paga para nós dois.

Viu-a sorrir de volta e abraçá-lo ternamente.

– Obrigada.

Abraçou-a e passou as mãos pelos cabelos dourados.

– Sou seu namorado, também sirvo para estes momentos.

Afastaram-se e sorriram um para o outro.

– Acho que a Sakura está calada demais – falou para Temari enquanto olhava a rosada quieta estava apenas a escutar as discussões.

– Ela não terá o dinheiro – falou a loira tristemente.

– Bolsista – lembrou-se.

– Isso mesmo – Temari confirmou.

– Vai ser um problema! – falou.

– Sakura?

Olhou para o professor que chamara a rosada.

– Você conseguirá algo? – Kakashi perguntou a garota, que apenas negou com a cabeça.

– Certo, daremos um jeito – Asuma afirmou.

Pôde escutar o sorriso debochado de Karin e Kin, então as olhou com expressão fechada e apenas viu Tayuya olhá-lo tristemente.

Suspirou e voltou-se ao professor.

– Podemos pensar em algo que ajude a todos... – disse. – Sem egoísmo, por que nem todos vão conseguir.

– Concordo – Sasuke falou sério. – Todos somos uma esquipe.

– É isso aí – Ino falou rindo e dando tapinhas nas costas de Hinata, que parecia triste.

– Então pensaremos em algo para o próximo encontro. Enquanto isso, proponho algo novo para vocês treinarem – sorriu Asuma.

– O quê? – perguntou Tenten curiosa.

– O que acham de uma apresentaçao? – Asuma falou. – Meninas versus meninos. Quem ganhará?

Escutou os amigos falando todos ao mesmo tempo, o que o fez sorrir.

– Estaremos um contra o outro – falou Temari no seu ouvido.

– Só no jogo, amor – disse olhando-a maliciosamente.

Viu-a enrrubescer e sorrir, afirmando.

– Acalmem-se – Asuma falou alto. – Vocês têm até o próximo encontro para apresentar algo animado para todos. Usem suas imaginações. Não irei pedir nada, apenas que sejam criativos!

– Certo – sorriu Ino batendo as maos.

Então se separaram de acordo com o sexo para poder ensaiar e aquecer a voz.

Enquanto estava com os garotos, ficou a pensar em uma maneira de ajudar aqueles que não tinham o apoio dos pais ou, no caso de Sakura, não tinham de onde tirar a grana para a viagem. Teria que procurar algo, talvez na internet ou jornais.

Suspirou e voltou a atenção nos amigos que falavam sem parar

_**Ainnnn não me matem...**_

_**Suahsuhasuhauhsauhs**_

_**Amei os reviews! *-***_

_**Foram 12, quase surtei XD**_

_**Suhasuhaushauhs**_

_**Bem vou explicar a demora. O seguinte... Eu tenho um certo numero de cap prontos, mas estou postando moderadamente pois se não eles acabarão e não terei nada durante algum tempo. Hoje não estou com tanto tempo livre para escreve qnto gostaria, porem faço o possível. Entenderam minha aflição? Estou perdoada?**_

_**Suahsuahsuahsuhaush**_

_**Espero que gostem do capitulo. ;p**_

_**OBS: Gente que quer um capitulo caliente Ino e Gaara. Bem caliente terá, porem hentai não. Sou SasuSaku lembra? Suhaushauhsuahsh **_

_**Peço perdão a vocês.**_

_**Bjux e ate o próximo **_


	40. Chapter 40

Covarde, eu?

Estava sentada no sofá com sua mãe ao lado. Sabia que a mais velha estava cansada devido ao dia de trabalho cheio, mas mesmo assim esta fez questão de assistir o filme com ela. Nos últimos tempos haviam ficado poucas vezes juntas e sabia que a mãe sentia falta deste raro período.

Desviou a atenção do filme que acabara de terminar e olhou para a mais velha, encontrando-a dormindo com a cabeça recostada contra o apoio do sofá.

Sorriu e sacudiu-a delicadamente.

– Mãe? – chamou-a.

– Hum – ela murmurou.

Riu baixo e voltou a sacudir a mulher.

– Mãe, o filme acabou, acho melhor irmos dormir – viu a mãe abrir os olhos e bocejar antes de levantar.

– Acho que estava mesmo muito cansada.

– Eu te falei para olharmos o filme outro dia – sorriu meiga.

– Você sempre está certa – resmungou a mulher. – Boa noite, querida. E não vá dormir tarde.

– Pode deixar – falou enquanto observava a outra subir as escadas.

Arrumou a bagunça da sala e seguiu para o quarto. Não eram nem dez horas ainda, por isso o sono não havia chegado. Sentou na cama e mordeu o lábio ao pegar-se olhando pela janela fechada.

Sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou, afinal, tinha que parar com esses pensamentos pelo Uchiha mais novo. Sentou-se na cama e puxou o caderno que tinha poucas frases escritas e a poesia, ficando a fitá-lo.

– Será que eu não consigo fazer ao menos isso? – falou consigo.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se da madrinha e então tudo parecia fazer sentido.

Sorriu surpresa e pegou o violão que estava do lado da cama. No caderno, pulou para um página em branco e então começou a escrever. Quando terminou a primeira parte, pegou o violão e ensaiou um ritmo enquanto murmurava as palavras escritas.

– Finalmente – disse assim que parou de tocar.

Anotou novamente alguns ajustes no caderno e continuou repetindo os gestos até ter tudo terminado.

Chegou e foi até as amigas que estavam sentadas embaixo da árvore.

– Olá – disse sorrindo meigamente.

– Oi, Hina – sorriu Tenten, que estava levemente corada.

Sentou ao lado de Sakura, que lhe piscou um olho.

– Como está nossa amiga fulienta? – Ino perguntou sorrindo marota. (N/A Fulienta: pessoa que faz fulia, apronta. XD)

– Bem – estava sem graça, mas achou engraçado como a loira havia lhe chamado.

– Que bom, por que tem um certo garoto lhe procurando – Temari falou maliciosa.

– Hum – foi a unica coisa que conseguiu balbuciar sem parecer ridícula.

– Que foi? – Tenten perguntou com o senho franzido.

– Nada – disse rapidamente.

Olhou para os lados e correu os olhos pelos alunos, mas não viu ninguém especial.

– Ele já foi para a sala – Sakura falou compreensiva como sempre.

– Ótimo – suspirou de alivio.

– Está fugindo do Kiba? – Temari perguntou olhando-a firmemente.

– É, eu sei que é ridiculo... Mas estou – disse sem graça.

– Achei que tinha gostado de ficar com o garoto – Tenten falou séria.

– Eu gostei, mas não gosto dele assim. Ah, voces me entendem – fez um gesto com a mão balançando-a com pouco caso.

Observou as amigas se olhando e depois desataram á rir.

– Meu Deus! – falou surpresa com o ataque de riso.

– Nem me fale, acho que meus hormônios enlouqueceram e estou passando os sintomas para voces – Tenten sorria animada.

– Eu sempre fui fora da casinha – Ino ria ainda com as bochechas vermelhas.

– Sou amiga da Ino e líder de torcida, não posso ser normal – Temari sorria.

– Fui contageada por vocês! – Sakura apontava o dedo para Tenten, Temari e Ino. – Sou totalmente normal.

Voltaram a rir até estarem sem ar.

– Temos que parar com essa loucura – falou amigavelmente após escutar o som da campanhia.

– Merda, tem aula – a loira fez cara feia.

Levantaram e seguiram juntas para a sala, sempre mantendo a amiga grávida no centro. Entraram no corredor e se depararam com as líderes. Baixou o olhar, mas Sakura a cutucou com a mão para que erguesse a cabeça e assim o fez. Passou pelo quarteto sem desviar os olhos e encarou com gosto a face triste e raivosa de Sasame.

Sorriu de canto assim que entraram na sala de aula. Sentia-se vitoriosa.

Estavam cheios de provas durante a semana, fora que tinham que ensaiar para a apresentação do clube e o treino de futebol, mas mesmo assim sempre dava um jeito de falar com a namorada, mesmo que quisesse estar com a outra.

Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados. Sempre que pensava em Sakura, acabava por pensar em Ino. Elas eram diferentes e amigas íntimas, mas mesmo assim queria poder estar com a loira. Não que a rosada fosse feia, muito pelo contrario, ela tinha uma beleza exótica e chamativa, algo que andou chamando a atençao dos garotos da escola. Podia dizer que Sakura era mais bonita que Ino, apesar da loira ser linda, mas esta tinha uma beleza normal, algo que muitas garotas do colegio possuiam. Um exemplo eram as líderes de torcida, todas elas tinham aquela beleza de Ino, algo que era bom de se visualizar. E era justamente esta beleza que o deixava caidinho pela loira.

Balançou a cabeça revoltado com os pensamentos, afinal namorava Sakura e já havia beijado Ino durante este relacionamento. Isso com certeza não era o certo. Sakura não merecia ser chifrada, mas o que fazer se quando estava com Ino todo o resto era esquecido? Como podia deixar-se levar por este amor doentio?

Levantou da cama onde estivera sentado desde que chegara da aula e resolveu descer para comer algo. A irmã estava sentada ao lado da mãe e comiam em silêncio.

– Gaara.

– Sim? – olhou para Temari que parecia aliviada por sua chegada.

– Filho, eu já avisei sua irmã e estou lhe avisando que seu pai e eu sairemos de viajem novamente.

– Irão viajar de novo? – perguntou, estranhando o fato.

– Seu pai recebeu uma notícia urgente devido a algum problema da empresa – suspirou a mulher mais velha. – Sabe como ele é.

– Sei, sim – respondeu frio.

– Ficaremos por cerca de sete dias.

– Voces sairão quando? – Temari perguntou séria.

– Amanhã pela manhã.

– Entendo.

Observou a irmã baixar a cabeça e voltar a comer. Resolveu fazer o mesmo. Comeu rapidamente e encarou a irmã.

– Vamos, Tema?

– Oh, sim. Vou pegar minha bolsa.

Confirmou com a cabeça e sentou-se no sofá para esperá-la. Assim que esta chegou foram até o carro.

– Você está muito calado hoje, Gaara – Temari falou apos alguns minutos que estavam andando de carro.

– Pensativo – falou sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

– Por que você não me conta seus problemas? – Temari falou revoltada.

Revirou os olhos e encarou-a pelo canto de olho.

– Não sei o porquê de você também não me contar os seus – resmungou.

– Certo. O que quer que eu fale?

Observou-a sorrir meigamente.

– O seu caso com o Shikamaru é serio?

– Muito – sorriu animada, o que o fez sorrir também.

– Ficarei de olho naquele preguiçoso – respondeu sorrindo de canto.

– Seu não o fizesse, não seria o meu irmão – a loira resmungou, mas sorria de canto também. – E você, o que lhe aflige?

– O que fazer para esquecer algo que não sai de sua mente? – perguntou sabendo que a loira não saberia responder.

– Depende do que for.

Suspirou com a resposta da outra.

– Simples, Gaara. Se o seu preoblema for mulher, você tem que fazer o que é certo – Temari continuava falando.

– O que seria certo? – perguntou olhando-a de canto, mas não deixando de observar a estrada.

– O certo é o que o seu coração manda.

– Interessante – falou rindo. – Mas não é nem um pouco fácil.

– Não, mesmo – Temari riu-se. – Mas me diga: o que você quer fazer com a Sakura que esta lhe deixando assim?

Parou o carro no estacionamento da escola e continuou em silêncio, afinal, não era necessariamente algo com Sakura.

– Escuta, Gaara – a loira o segurou pelo pulso antes que saísse do veículo. – A Sakura parece durona, mas é fragil como uma flor. Na verdade, eu a sinto como a mais frágil de nós, mesmo que seja ela a primeira a ajudar qualquer uma – suspirava a loira. – E ela é pura demais também, e eu sinto que ela tem algo que a faz sofrer. Às vezes, parece que o mundo dela pode cair a qualquer instante e isto me agonia, já que ela simplesmente não fala nada.

– Entendo sua preocupação, Tema, mas se ela não quer falar, eu não tenho como obrigá-la.

– Eu sei... Só queria pedir para você ser um bom namorado.

– Certo – disse sem encarar a irmã e saiu do carro.

Estava transtornado pelas palavras de Temari, mas não podia simplesmente dizer que não poderia vir a fazer Sakura infeliz. Era praticamente impossivel, mas foi franco ao avisá-la que não a amava, assim como ela o fez. Eles estavam tentando buscar a felicidade, mesmo que isso deixasse seus corações remendados.

Havia chegado junto as amigas antes do horário previsto para iniciar o clube de canto, justamente por que Karin pediu para que se reunissem. Suspeitava que a ruiva queria conversar sobre os assuntos de sempre e isto começava a deixá-la irritada. Amava Shikamaru mesmo sem entender como ou quando começou a sentir esse sentimento que aquecia o seu coração, assim como o deixava em pedaços, mas era algo bom e puro, um sentimento que as amigas nunca haviam sentido. Definitivamente, tudo aquilo que elas achavam que sentiam, era mentira, uma fraude, já que o amor é algo que nasce e cresce em seu ser e no final voce só quer o bem da pessoa que ocupa seu coração. Não poderia fazer algo ruim para o garoto, mesmo que quisesse. Simplesmente seu coração não a deixava fazer algo que poderia o fazer infeliz. Nos últimos tempos, podia ver a felicidade estampada no rosto másculo do moreno e isso devia-se a Temari. Não poderia fazê-lo dar aquele sorriso que ele só dava a loira.

Suspirou e olhou para as amigas, que estavam sorrindo e conversando sobre planos infalíveis para ajudar Karin a ficar definitivamente com Sasuke. Se fosse algum tempo atrás, estaria ajudando-as, mas agora já não queria isso, afinal, eles tinham o direito de serem felizes com suas namoradas.

– Você não vai ajudar, Tayuya?

Olhou para a amiga mais nova, que sorria inocentemente.

– Não tenho ideias úteis – desconversou.

– Então passe a ter – Karin falou irritada. – Afinal, você sempre foi a mais criativa de nós.

– Eu sei – sorriu sem graça e lembrou-se de coisas ruins que acabara fazendo a outras pessoas.

– Eu não consigo descobrir quem é a vadia que o Neji anda pegando – Kin falava revoltada. – Ele não me procura há muito tempo e não o vejo com outras garotas.

– Deve ser de fora da escola – falou tentando levá-las a outras mediaçoes.

– Pode ser – Karin falava pensativa.

– Vocês então só podem ser cegas – Sasame falou rindo.

Olhou para a amiga alarmada e fez um pequeno sinal para que esta não falasse nada. Sabia que a garota ainda não entendera realmente o que era fazer mal a outras pessoas. Parecia que a mais nova sentia-se feliz com o fato de estragar a vida de outras garotas, mas também sabia que ela se arrependeria depois. O coração de Sasame não era mal.

– O que foi que disse? – Kin perguntou raivosa.

– Olha, vocês não viram que o Neji anda muito perto daquela morena, uma tal de Tenten? – Sasame continuou sorrindo e revirando os olhos, como se o que dissesse fosse algo obvio.

– Isso não quer dizer nada - Kin rebateu. – Ele não ficaria com aquela garota sem sal e, ainda por cima, grávida.

Mordeu a bochecha rezando para que a morena relamente acreditasse nisso.

– Não, Kin – Karin passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos. – Ela tem razão.

– Como é? – a morena olhou revoltada para a outra.

– Ouvi comentários que ele carregou a grávida para o banheiro esta semana, quando ela passou mal – a ruiva falou sorrindo maldosa.

Trancou a respiração assim que ouviu o que Karin havia comentado. Realmente aquilo daria problemas.

– O que? – Kin falou raivosa.- Aquela idiota, grávida e sem sal – rugiu alto.

– C-calma – gaguejou Sasame, vendo pela primeira vez uma Kin super irritada a ponto de cuspir fogo.

– "Calma"? – a morena continuou bufando e depois riu nervosa. – O que Neji iria querer com ela? Afinal, ela nem deve poder transar com ele.

Engoliu em seco e olhou para as amigas, estava muito nervosa. Sabia que Kin podia fazer algo muito sério e grave com Tenten se quisesse.

– Isso é verdade, mas estou com um pequeno pressentimento – Karin falava enquanto batia o dedo indicador sobre os lábios pintados de rosa.

– Pressentimento? – perguntou nervosa.

– É – sorriu à ruiva. – Sabe que acho que você também tem esse pressentimento, não é, Tayuya?

– Eu não sei do que está falando.

– Pois para mim você também percebeu isso – a ruiva sorria maldosamente.

– Vocês estão me deixando confusa – Sasame falava sem entender.

– Pois eu explico, já que a Tay não quer falar – sorriu marota a ruiva. – Nós temos alguma ideia de quem é o pai da criança que ela espera?

– Não – falou Sasame. – Na verdade, as pessoas que ousaram perguntar a ela receberam como resposta que a criança não tinha pai.

– Exatamente – falava Karin. – Isso mostra que a Tenten não quer que o pai se envolva por algum motivo.

– Não entendo – Kin falou enquanto cruzava os braços impaciente.

– Você nunca foi a mais inteligente – Karin riu alto e deixou a outra ainda mais brava.

– Não tem graça! – Kin rugiu irritada.

– Tem, sim – Sasame ria minimamente.

Suspirou e olhou para a mais nova. Realmente, ela estava muito envolvida com as outras duas nos últimos tempos e isso não era bom.

– Bem, creio eu que a Tenten queira o pai longe do filho por algum motivo. Como, por exemplo, devido algum mal entendido – continuou Karin.

– Ou por que o pai é um idiota que não merece nada – Sasame completou sorrindo orgulhosa.

– Isso aí – sorria Karin para a mais nova.

– Isso é ridículo – falou tentando levá-las para longe da suposta verdade.

– Não é, não – Kin falou rindo.

– Então, o Neji pode ser o pai – Karin falou certa.

– Por isso, a reação dele ao ver que a Tenten naquele dia na festa – Kin lembrou-se da cena estranha.

– Como disse, você nunca foi a mais esperta, se não já teria pensado nesta possibilidade - Karin falou maldosa.

– Eu estava mais preocupada em satisfazer o Neji naquele dia. Ele estava faminto – sorriu marota.

– Mas o que irão fazer? – perguntou às amigas, ficando já com pena da pobre garota.

– Por enquanto, nada – sorriu Karin.

– Como assim, nada? – Kin rugiu irritada.

– Primeiro, temos que dar um jeito do Uchiha ser meu. Daí então ajudarei voces. Isso é claro, se uma coisa não levar a outra, por que pode ser que os garotos estejam com vocês sem fazermos nada – Karin sorria.

Suspirou e desviou o olhar de Karin.

– E você, Tay, não quer o Shikamaru?

– Não – falou simplesmente.

– Vai deixar-se perder? – Kin sorriu maliciosa. – Nem parece aquela garota que não gostava de ser deixada para trás.

– Percebi que não vale a pena – falou séria. – E se fosse você, faria a mesma coisa – olhava para Kin.

– Nunca – a morena falou irritada. – O Neji é meu e de mais ninguém!

– Então tá – falou dando de ombros. – Agora é melhor nós irmos. Temos a apresentação.

– Nem me fale, odiei a escolha da musica – Karin resmungou. - Que coisa mais sem sal.

– Concordo. Preferia algo mais sexy, como Kesha – Kin falava enquanto se erguia do banco onde estavam sentadas.

– Achei a escolha boa. Vocês eram minoria, afinal, só vocês não gostaram da ideia – falou enquanto ajeitava as pregas da saia de lider que usava.

– Vamos logo, então – Karin resmungou enquanto se ajeitava.

Saíram depois de se despedir da líder mais nova e foram até o auditório, onde se apresentariam, mas em sua mente só pensava no que as amigas iriam acabar fazendo contra as outras.

Estava sorrindo e conversando com os amigos, afinal só faltavam alguns alunos chegarem para iniciarem a aula e começarem as apresentações.

Desviou a atenção e olhou para onde estava uma certa morena de olhos muito claros. Sorriu de canto ao observar o sorriso meigo que ela dava as amigas, provavelmente falavam sobre algo divertido. Não conseguia se cansar de vê-la e não pôde deixar de observar que a garota fugia de Kiba desde a festa. Então, talvez, não fosse algo realmente sério o que os dois tiveram.

– Se você não parar de olhar para a Hinata, o Neji irá perceber e lhe matar – Shikamaru falava baixo, para que só ele escutasse.

Desviou a atenção e sorriu para o amigo, sentado ao seu lado.

– Valeria a pena morrer – falou sorrindo malicioso.

– Você é safado demais para a Hinata – Shikamaru prosseguiu. – Naruto, ela é ingênua demais.

Olhou para o amigo e sentiu-se o ser mais idiota da face da terra por que, afinal, o que o amigo dizia era a mais pura verdade. Baixou a cabeça e permaneceu em silêncio, não tinha coragem de contradizê-lo.

– Agora, se você realmente gosta dela, acho que deveria correr atrás deste sentimento – Shikamaru prosseguiu.

Levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao amigo.

– Nunca pensei gostar de alguém como ela, mas aconteceu – falou firme. – Não sei ainda o que sinto, mas é algo forte.

– É, meu amigo, você esta apaixonado e nem percebeu – sorria Shikamaru.

– O que vocês dois tanto cochicham aí? – Neji perguntou com o cenho franzido.

– Ah...

– Nada de mais. Apenas pensávamos o que as garotas irão aprontar – Shikamaru pensou rápido, para sua sorte.

Viu os professores entrarem e sentarem junto a eles nos primeiros bancos, prontos para o show.

– Espero que estejam prontos – Asuma falou bravo, provavelmente a professora Kurenai andou dando um gelo nele.

Sorriu com o pensamento.

– Os garotos, primeiro – Kurenai sorria animada.

Levantaram e foram até o palco, onde se posicionaram. Usavam calças jeans e camisetas em tons escuros, com jaqueta de couro por cima. No seu caso, usava ainda uma bandana enrolada e presa na testa. Já Neji usava-a de forma correta e deixara os cabelos soltos.

Todos estavam com microfone em mãos e continham sorrisos de canto. Olhou para as garotas e se perdeu no olhar de Hinata que o encarava fixamente. Naquele momento, decidiu que a conquistaria.

Sorriu ao ver a roupa dos garotos e teve a leve impressão que eles cantariam um rock muito bom para os ouvidos. Acomodou-se no banco e olhou para as amigas, que também estavam concentradas na apresentação que se iniciaria.

– Cantaremos Bon Jovi – Sasuke falou no microfone.

Viu os garotos virarem-se de costas para iniciar a apresentação. Então o som alto foi iniciado e a professora Kurenai bateu palmas em empolgação.

Sasuke virou-se, cantando primeiro enquanto caminhava em direção a ponta do palco.

[Bon Jovi – Story Of My Life: .com/watch?v=SQ_CyqvccVQ]

_**Yesterday's a memory**_

_**Another page of history**_

_**Sell yourself for hopes and dreams**_

_**That leave you feeling sideways**_

_**(O ontem fica na memória**_

_**Outra página da história**_

_**Você se vende por esperanças e sonhos**_

_**Que te deixam sentindo de lado)**_

Então Neji virou-se e foi andando até o final do palco, na direção contrária de Sasuke. Cantava olhando fixamente para ela, o que a deixou encabulada.

_**Tripping over my own feet**_

_**Trying to walk to my own beat**_

_**Another car out on the street**_

_**Trying to find the highway**_

_**Hey, are you going my way?**_

_**(Tropeçando em meus próprios pés**_

_**Tentando andar no meu próprio ritmo**_

_**Outro carro pelas ruas**_

_**Tentando encontrar a estrada principal**_

_**Ei, você está indo para onde eu vou?)**_

Os garotos viraram-se juntos e começaram a cantar o refrão enquanto faziam alguns passos ensaiados. Nada muito grandioso, mas ficou charmoso e extremamente sexy. Não sabia se essa reação de excitação se devia devido aos seus hormônios loucos ou ao fato de Neji estar realmente muito gostoso com aquela roupa e bandana nos cabelos pretos.

_**This is the story of my life**_

_**And I write it everyday**_

_**I know it isn't black and white**_

_**And it's anything but gray**_

_**I know that no, I'm not alright**_

_**But I'll be ok 'cause anything can, everything can happen**_

_**That's the story of my life**_

_**(Esta é a história da minha vida**_

_**E eu a escrevo diariamente**_

_**Sei que não é em preto e branco**_

_**E é qualquer coisa, exceto cinza**_

_**Eu sei que não, não estou bem**_

_**Mas eu vou ficar bem pois qualquer coisa pode, tudo pode acontecer**_

_**Esta é a história da minha vida)**_

No final do refrão, os garotos ficaram novamente de costas para todas, enquanto se remexiam no ritmo da música. Percebeu Naruto voltar-se para a platéia e andar enquanto cantava. Era impressão sua ou o loiro encarava fixamente Hinata?

_**I'm gonna write the melody**_

_**That's gonna make history**_

_**Yeah, and when I paint my masterpiece**_

_**I swear I'll show you first**_

_**(Vou compor a melodia**_

_**Que fará história**_

_**Sim, e quando pintar minha obra prima**_

_**Juro que você será a primeira a ver)**_

Shikamaru voltou-se e foi andando lentamente enquanto cantava e mexia os braços, como se quisesse entender o mistério que era a vida.

_**There just ain't a way to see**_

_**Who, when, why or what will be**_

_**'Til now is then it's a mystery**_

_**A blessing and a curse**_

_**Or something worse, yeah**_

_**(Não há um modo de se ver**_

_**Quem, quando, por que, ou o que será**_

_**Até agora, é tudo um mistério**_

_**Uma benção e uma maldição**_

_**Ou algo pior, sim)**_

Os garotos definitivamente estavam indo muito bem. Eles tinham passos bem feitos e cantavam belamente, além de deixarem-nas babando. Podia jurar que a qualquer momento uma das líderes piriguetes saltaria para agarrá-los.

Todos viraram-se para cantar o refrão enquanto dançavam e riam. As vozes estavam perfeitamente sobrepostas, era divinamente belo de se escutar. Até mesmo a professora Kurenai estava visivelmente encantada.

_**This is the story of my life**_

_**And I write it everyday**_

_**I know it isn't black and white**_

_**And it's anything but gray**_

_**I know that no, I'm not alright**_

_**But I'll be ok 'cause anything can, everything can**_

_**I've been thinking baby, you can help me write the story of my life**_

_**Hey, what do you say?**_

_**(Esta é a história da minha vida**_

_**E eu a escrevo diariamente**_

_**Sei que não é em preto e branco**_

_**E é qualquer coisa, exceto cinza**_

_**Eu sei que não, não estou bem**_

_**Mas eu vou ficar bem pois qualquer coisa pode, tudo pode acontecer**_

_**Tenho pensado querida, você pode me ajudar a escrever a história da minha vida**_

_**Ei, o que você me diz?)**_

Gaara foi caminhando entre os garotos e sorria de canto. A melodia da música diminuiu até ficar lenta e então o ruivo cantou enquanto olhava para elas.

_**This is the story of my life**_

_**And I write it everyday**_

_**And I hope you're by my side**_

_**When I'm writing the last page**_

_**(Esta é a história da minha vida**_

_**E eu a escrevo diariamente**_

_**E espero que esteja ao meu lado**_

_**Quando estiver escrevendo a última página)**_

Os meninos sorriam e então o ritmo voltou com tudo e começaram a pular como malucos no ritmo da musica, enquanto cantavam animados. Podia ver Shikamaru e Naruto fazendo _backing vocal_ como em um eco, enquanto os outros garotos continuavam cantando.

_**This is the story of my life**_

_**And I write it everyday**_

_**I know it isn't black and white**_

_**And it's anything but gray**_

_**I know that no, I'm not alright**_

_**But I'll be ok 'cause**_

_**Anything can, everything can**_

_**I've been thinking, baby we can..**_

_**This is the story of my life**_

_**The story of my life**_

_**The story of my life**_

_**This is the story of my life**_

_**The story of my life**_

_**This is the story of my life**_

_**(Esta é a história da minha vida**_

_**E eu a escrevo diariamente**_

_**Sei que não é em preto e branco**_

_**E é qualquer coisa, exceto cinza**_

_**Eu sei que não, não estou bem**_

_**Mas eu vou ficar bem pois qualquer coisa pode, tudo pode acontecer**_

_**Tenho pensado querida, a gente poderia...**_

_**Esta é a história da minha vida**_

_**A história da minha vida**_

_**A história da minha vida**_

_**Esta é a história da minha vida**_

_**A história da minha vida**_

_**Esta é a história da minha vida**_

_**Esta é a história da minha vida)**_

A música terminou e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Levantou-se, sendo seguida pelos demais presentes, batendo palmas aos amigos que também sorriam empolgados.

– Eles foram ótimos – sussurrou Hinata em seu ouvido.

– Sim – disse animada.

– Ei, Tenten, foi impressão minha ou o Neji estava te encarando? – Hinata falou sorrindo brincalhona.

– Não sei – disse dando de ombros. – Nem notei – mentiu, fingido-se de desentendida.

– Agora são vocês, garotas – Kakashi falou sorrindo para elas.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o palco. Passou por Neji que vinha caminhando em direção as cadeiras. Viu-o olhá-la de canto, mas fingiu não notar e voltou-se a Sakura que ria de algo que Ino falara.

Terminaram de se arrumar rapidamente e subiram ao palco. As roupas haviam sido escolhidas por Karin, Kin e Ino, então não era algo comportado e, sim, algo que mostrava revolta.

Sakura usava uma saia pregada azul escura e uma blusa rasgada branca por cima de um tope negro. Karin, Kin e Tayuya estavam com vestidos curtos de cores escuras, mas em cores diferentes. Estes pareciam ter cido amassados e em alguns pontos eram rasgados.

Revirou os olhos quando percebeu que até nisto elas tinham que ser "iguais".

Ino usava uma bermuda curta e larga por cima de uma meia arrastão vermelha e uma blusa de mangas curtas preta. Temari e Hinata optaram por um jeans justos e rasgados, com blusas de alças de cores escuras. Porém, a morena usava um casaco meio largado em tom cinza. Já a sua roupa, era uma legging preta e uma camiseta larga preta, por cima se um top vermelho que ficava a mostra, mas não dava uma impressão vulgar.

Todas usavam os cabelos soltos e maquiagem forte nos olhos, com batom claro nos lábios, para dar a sensação de palidez.

Olhou para os garotos e os professores sentados. Pareciam estar meio que espantados pelos vestimentos das alunas, mas não diziam nada. Então pôde notar o olhar de Neji sobre si e involuntariamente passou as mãos pelo ventre.

Espantou-se ao notar as garotas subindo ao palco. A pele delas pareciam ainda mais claras, mas a de Sakrua chamava muito mais a atenção por ser a mais pálida das garotas. As roupas eram rebeldes e despojadas e não pôde deixar de olhar as belas pernas da rosada. Como podia sentir esta necessidade tão grande pela rosada?

– Iremos cantar uma música da Pink – Ino falou sorrindo abertamente.

Então o som começou a tocar e lembrou-se de já ter visto o clipe desta música uma vez. Sorriu, pois as garotas definitivamente haviam feito uma boa escolha de música.

Ino deu um passo a frente, cruzando as pernas como uma modelo enquanto caminhava. As outras garotas somente se remexiam como se tivessem sentindo dores e paravam a cada batida de música.

[P!nk – Funcking Perfect: .com/watch?v=s4Rax2PXiWA&feature=fvwrel]

_**Made a wrong turn**__**  
><strong>__**Once or twice**__**  
><strong>__**Dug my way out**__**  
><strong>__**Blood and fire**__**  
><strong>__**Bad decisions**__**  
><strong>__**That's alright**__**  
><strong>__**Welcome to my silly life**_

_**(Segui o caminho errado**__**  
><strong>__**Uma ou duas vezes**__**  
><strong>__**Cavei até conseguir sair**__**  
><strong>__**Sangue e fogo**__**  
><strong>__**Decisões ruins**__**  
><strong>__**Tudo bem**__**  
><strong>__**Bem vindo à minha vida boba)**_

Então Tenten começou a cantar, juntamente a Temari, que fazia segunda voz a da amiga. Estavam sincronizadas enquanto foram para frente do palco e as amigas dançavam coreografia bem elaborada no ritmo da vida.

_**Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood**__**  
><strong>__**Miss know it, it's all good**__**  
><strong>__**It didn't slow me down**__**  
><strong>__**Mistaken, always second guessing**__**  
><strong>__**Underestimated, look I'm still around**_

_**(Mal tratada, deslocada, mal compreendida**__**  
><strong>__**Sabichona, tá tudo bem**__**  
><strong>__**Mas isso não me parou**__**  
><strong>__**Errada, sempre em dúvida**__**  
><strong>__**Subestimada, olha ainda estou por aqui)**_

Todas elas se juntaram para cantar enquanto permaneciam fazendo coreografia. Provavelmente, as líderes é que bolaram os passos, já que eram mais difíceis para se fazer.

_**Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel**__**  
><strong>__**Like you're less than fucking perfect**__**  
><strong>__**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel**__**  
><strong>__**Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me**_

_**(Querido, querido, por favor, nunca nunca se sinta**__**  
><strong>__**Como se fosse menos do que perfeito pra caralho**__**  
><strong>__**Querido, querido, por favor, se em algum momento você se sentir**__**  
><strong>__**Como se fosse nada, você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.)**_

Finalmente pôde ver Sakura cantando. A garota andou até o meio do palco enquanto Hinata repetia algumas frases soltas do que a outra cantava. Algo que ficou realmente bom ao seu ver.

_**You're so mean**__**  
><strong>__**When you talk, about yourself**__**  
><strong>__**You're wrong, change the voices**__**  
><strong>__**In your head**__**  
><strong>__**Make them like you instead**_

_**(Você é tão mau**__**  
><strong>__**Quando fala sobre si**__**  
><strong>__**Você está errado. Mude essas vozes**__**  
><strong>__**Na sua cabeça**__**  
><strong>__**Faça eles gostarem de você dessa vez.)**_

Karin foi para frente, cantando junto a rosada. A ruiva parecia querer aparecer mais que a outra, mas era tecnicamente impossível. Não que Karin cantasse mal, muito pelo contrário, mas Sakura tinha um dom musical divino que emocionava e contagiava.

_**So complicated**__**  
><strong>__**Look how we are making**__**  
><strong>__**Filled with so much hatred**__**  
><strong>__**Such a tied game**__**  
><strong>__**It's enough, I've done all I can think of**__**  
><strong>__**I've chased down all my demons**__**  
><strong>__**I see you do the same**__****_

_**(Tão complicado**__**  
><strong>__**Olha como estamos conseguindo**__**  
><strong>__**Cheio de ódio**__**  
><strong>__**Um jogo tão empatado**__**  
><strong>__**Chega, eu fiz tudo que pude**__**  
><strong>__**Eu persegui todos os meus demônios**__**  
><strong>__**E vejo que você faz o mesmo)**_

Sakura cantou forte antes de iniciar o refrão novamente. A coreografia continuava, mas agora parecia que todas ali sentiam as dores da musica. Cada uma tinha uma expressão diferente, mas pareciam fixas em algo em comum. Tentava entender, mas definitivamente não era um homem que compreenderia aquilo. Geralmente, era daqueles que não queriam saber, mas naquele momento queria poder ler a mente de cada uma daquelas garotas no palco e tinha certeza que se surpreenderia.

_**Oooh oooooh**_

Todas cantavam o refrão juntas em um único balançado. Elas estavam juntas no final e as diferenças pareciam jogadas ao vento, pelo menos naquele momento.

_**Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel**__**  
><strong>__**Like you're less than fucking perfect**__**  
><strong>__**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel**__**  
><strong>__**Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me**_

_**(Querido, querido, por favor, nunca, nunca se sinta**__**  
><strong>__**Como se fosse menos do que perfeito pra caralho**__**  
><strong>__**Querido, querido, por favor, se em algum momento você se sentir**__**  
><strong>__**Como se fosse nada, você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.)**_

Tayuya foi para frente cantando enquanto as garotas a seguiam, todas andando até o final do palco. Dançavam com passos diferentes, mas que em conjunto ficaram perfeitos. Hinata fazia um jogo de vozes com a ruiva o que deixou aquele momento meio rap, só que algo mais feminino e bonito de se ouvir.

_**The whole world is scared so I swallow the fear**__**  
><strong>__**The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer**__**  
><strong>__**So cool in lying and we tried tried tried**__**  
><strong>__**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time**__**  
><strong>__**Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere**__**  
><strong>__**They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair**__**  
><strong>__**Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time**__**  
><strong>__**Why do we do that?**__**  
><strong>__**Why do I do that?**__**  
><strong>__**Why do I do that?**_

_**(O mundo inteiro está assustado, então eu engulo o meu medo**__**  
><strong>__**E a única coisa que eu deveria beber era uma cerveja bem gelada**__**  
><strong>__**Facilmente mentindo e eu tentei, tentei**__**  
><strong>__**Mas nós tentamos demais, é um desperdicio do meu tempo**__**  
><strong>__**Cansei de procurar pelas criticas, porque elas estão por todo lado**__**  
><strong>__**Eles não gostam dos meus genes, não entendem o meu cabelo**__**  
><strong>__**Sempre tão rigorosos com nós mesmos o tempo todo**__**  
><strong>__**Por que fazemos isso?**__**  
><strong>__**Por que faço isso?**__**  
><strong>__**Por que faço isso?)**_

Então o silencio tomou conta do lugar e a antes que achássemos que a música havia terminado, a voz linda de Sakura encheu o ambiente.

_**Yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Ooooh**_

_**Ooh, pretty pretty pretty**_

_**(Yeah**__**  
><strong>__**Oh**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, querido querido querido)**_

Voltaram a cantar juntas, mas agora de mão dadas. Pareciam unidas demais, até mesmo Karin e Kin estavam abraçadas a Temari e Ino. Era estranho vê-las assim, mas era visível que aquela musica havia mexido com elas.

_**Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel**__**  
><strong>__**Like you're less than fucking perfect**__**  
><strong>__**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel**__**  
><strong>__**Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me**_

_**(Querido, querido, por favor, nunca nunca se sinta**__**  
><strong>__**Como se fosse menos do que perfeito pra caralho**__**  
><strong>__**Querido, querido, por favor, se em algum momento você se sentir**__**  
><strong>__**Como se fosse nada, você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim).**_

A voz de Sakura subiu nos últimos tons e continuou a cantar a próxima parte sem se abalar. Sorriu de canto ao vê-la olhar em sua direção. Aqueles olhos que adorava, tão verdes e brilhantes.

_**You're perfect**__**  
><strong>__**You're perfect**_

_**(Você é perfeito**__**  
><strong>__**Você é perfeito)**_

As garotas cantavam enquanto a voz da rosada ainda sumia no meio do refrão.

_****__**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing**__**  
><strong>_You're fucking perfect, to me

(Querido, querido, por favor, se em algum momento você se sentir**  
><strong>Como se fosse nada, você é perfeito pra caralho pra mim.)

Levantaram e bateram palmas às garotas, que se mostraram perfeitas aos olhos de quem as via. Não podia negar que a apresentação delas havia dado um show na deles, mas não se importava, muito pelo contrário, estava orgulhoso delas.

Observou-as sentarem e então Kakashi olhou-os sorrindo.

– Vocês foram ótimos – o professor de cabelos brancos sorria.

– Eles foram divinos, mas as garotas bateram todos os recordes – Kurenai sorria animada.

– Também acho – Asuma sorria animado, olhando-os. – Vocês estão cada vez melhores e a união que vocês estão mostrando ajuda e muito nas apresentações – olhava para os alunos com os olhos brilhantes. – Estou orgulhoso de todos vocês.

Sorriu ao professor, vendo que os amigos faziam o mesmo.

– Professor?

Virou-se para poder fitar Shikamaru, que estava com o braço levemente levantado enquanto encarava Asuma.

– Fale, Shikamaru – Asuma respondeu.

– Eu estive pesquisando sobre aquele nosso problema com o dinheiro. – Shikamaru falava devagar.

– Teve alguma ideia? – Temari perguntou rapidamente enquanto olhava para o garoto.

– Provavelmente – Ino disse distraída. – Ele sempre tem ideias.

– Gênio – murmurou Kakashi sorrindo.

– Vão me deixar falar? – o garoto murmurou meio irritado, o que fez algumas pessoas soltarem risadinhas.

– Fale – disse ao amigo enquanto o olhava sério.

– Li em uma reportagem no jornal, que irá acontecer uma competição de bandas – Shikamaru falava rapidamente acentuando algumas palavras. – Será na cidade vizinha. Até mesmo visitei o site que tinha na reportagem e realmente o negócio é serio.

– Não entendo o que isso tem a ver com o clube, já que somos um coral – Asuma falou rapidamente.

– Eu entendi – falou olhando do amigo para o professor. – Shikamaru quer que a banda _Jinchuuriki_ se apresente, certo? – encarou o amigo, que sorria afirmando.

– Mas o premio é o que? – Gaara perguntou sério.

– Dinheiro – Shikamaru falou sorrindo. – O suficiente ou até mais.

– Oh, meu Deus! – Ino sorria animada. – É a nossa chance!

– Não, a chance é dos garotos. – Sakura falou olhando-o. - Basta saber se eles irão querer ajudar aqueles que não terão o dinheiro.

– E por que não iríamos? – perguntou olhando a rosada seriamente.

– Sei lá – viu a garota das de ombros. – Afinal, a grana é de vocês se ganharem, vocês têm todo o direito de não querer dá-las a outras pessoas.

– Qual é, Sakura? A gente não é tão ruim assim. Vamos investir o dinheiro nisso. Se a gente ganhar, é claro – olhou para os amigos sorrindo de canto. – Certo, pessoal?

– Com certeza – Naruto falou sorrindo amplamente. – Faremos questão de ganhar o primeiro lugar.

– De acordo – Neji sorria de canto.

– Eu não tenho nem o que falar – Gaara falava sorrindo de canto. – Preciso dessa grana também.

– Então, não tem o porquê se preocupar com isso – falou encarando a rosada e depois o professor Asuma. – Nós iremos.

– Ótimo – sorriu Asuma para os demais presentes.

– Só tem um problema que preciso falar com vocês – Shikamaru falava serio.

– E o que seria? – perguntou curioso.

– Vocês terão que escrever uma música – viu o amigo olhar para todos da banda. – E ela tem que ser muito boa, afinal, a competição é para as melhores bandas com músicas _originais_.

– Certo – Naruto sorria. – Nós somos bons nisso... Eu acho.

O amigo loiro coçou a cabeça, sorrindo encabulado.

– Iremos fazer a melhor música – afirmou, mesmo sem saber se conseguiriam este feito.

– É isso aí – Naruto sorriu para ele.

– É bom saber que estão animados. Mas agora temos que ensaiar – Kakashi falou sorrindo.

– O resto é com vocês _Jinchuuriki's_.

Olhou para o professor e depois para os colegas. Teriam que se reunir logo, afinal, precisavam pensar na tal musica perfeita. Viu a rosada levantar-se tristemente e sair pelo corredor. Pelo visto, a garota não estava sentindo-se a vontade com aquela história de depender de outros, então teria que mostrar para ela que poderia contar com a sua ajuda sempre.

Chegou apressada subindo os degraus da arquibancada lotada. O jogo já havia iniciado e podia ver os garotos correndo no campo de gramado verde-escuro.

Olhou em todas as direções possíveis a fim de achar as amigas. Cruzou os braços irritada por não conseguir vê-las em lugar nenhum.

– Droga – resmungou.

Havia acabado por se atrasar devido ao fato de que a mãe ficara de encontrá-la em casa, mas acabara tendo que ficar de plantão. Só pôde sair de casa quando a mais velha ligara e a informara do imprevisto.

– Sakura?

Olhou para o lado e encontrou o Uchiha mais velho acompanhado dos amigos Deidara e Sasori, todos sorriam maliciosamente para ela, o que a deixou desconfortável.

– Olá, Itachi – disse séria.

– Está perdida? – Itachi sorriu ainda mais.

– Estou procurando minhas amigas – disse dando de ombros.

– Eu as vi por aí em algum lugar – o moreno falou enquanto a olhava fixamente nos olhos.

_Isso ajuda muito_, pensou ironicamente, mas não o falou.

– Pois é. Isso eu sei, já que combinamos de nos encontrar por aqui – sorriu brincalhona.

– Você está falando da garota grávida e da prima do Neji? – Sasori perguntou entrando na conversa.

– Sim – respondeu sem encarar ao ruivo, primo de Gaara.

– Eu as vi ali no meio – o garoto apontava para um lugar no meio da arquibancada onde havia muitas pessoas. – Se você andar por ali, talvez as ache – o garoto sorriu quase simpático.

– Oh, obrigada.

Abanou para eles e saiu antes que estes tivessem alguma ideia que não a agradaria. Não confiava naqueles garotos, talvez um pouco mais em Itachi, mas só.

Caminhou por entre as pessoas e escutou quando todos levantaram e gritaram alto. Então visualizou as duas amigas rindo – Hinata encontrava-se muito vermelha.

– Olá, garotas – falou meio sem fôlego.

– Oi, Sah – Tenten sorria animada. – Achei que não viria mais.

– Pois é, aconteceram alguns imprevistos – murmurou. – Mas qual o motivo da gritaria?

– Ah, só um gol do time – Hinata sorria sem-graça, voltando a sentar no banco, sendo acompanhada pelas demais.

Então Tenten soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, que fez Hinata ficar ainda mais vermelha.

– Ok, quero saber o que _realmente_ está acontecendo – disse cruzando os braços e sorrindo.

– O Kiba fez um gol e apontou para a Hina, sabe, dedicando – Tenten ainda sorria. – Você precisava ver a cara dela.

Ambas sorriram amáveis para a amiga, que permanecia vermelha.

– O que eu faço? – Hinata perguntou.

– Nada – Tenten sorria.

– Não tem o que fazer – disse para a amiga, que a olhava tristemente. – Você não queria, não é?

A morena de olhos claros balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, fazendo com que os cabelos negros compridos e lisos balançassem.

– Não seja boba, Hina. – Tenten falava séria. – Só aproveite os galanteios dele.

– Pelo visto, ele quer te conquistar – falou sorrindo minimamente.

Entendia a confusão no olhar da amiga, que parecia ser incapaz de amar outro a não ser o loiro.

– Não sei se posso aceitar isso – Hinata murmurou.

– Ah, mas também não pode rejeitar – Tenten falou séria.

– Isso é verdade – confirmou. – Mas tente não ser boa demais para ele, talvez assim ele compreenda que vocês ficaram apenas um dia.

A morena sacudiu a cabeça afirmando e então passaram a olhar o jogo novamente. Chouji fez grandes defesas e Sasuke marcou um gol, o que fez as garotas gritarem muito, mas o estranho foi que Ino somente sorriu entre as líderes de torcida que pulavam alegres. Quando finalmente chegou o intervalo, ficaram a olhar as outras amigas a animarem.

– Elas irão fazer a pirâmide pela primeira vez – Hinata disse séria. – Tenho medo que se machuquem.

– Elas são ótimas – Tenten falou, mas permanecia séria.

– Vai dar tudo certo – falou séria, mas no fundo estava rezando para que as líderes não se machucassem, principalmente Temari e Ino.

Então as viu saltando e projetando-se, subindo uma em cima das outras até formarem a pirâmide, onde na ponta ficava Ino elegantemente, como se estivesse no chão.

Escutou o som aplausos e também bateu as mãos sorrindo, já que as amigas haviam efetuado a pirâmide com sucesso. Elas realmente eram ótimas.

– Que alívio – Hinata falou sorrindo docemente.

– Nem me fale – sorriu para a amiga.

Os garotos começaram a entrar no campo novamente e seus olhos se perderam nos olhos ônix de Sasuke. Não podia desviar, o que a fez estremecer.

_Por que ele faz isso?_, pensou frustrada.

Virou o rosto e fitou Tenten e Hinata, que pareciam fixas nos garotos que entravam em campo. Seguiu o olhar de cada uma delas e percebeu que estas encaravam seus amados. Tenten parecia pálida por ver Neji conversando com Kin, que sorria maliciosa e o tocava no ombro. Já Hinata estava com o olhar levemente arregalado por Naruto a estar encarando.

Engoliu em seco e voltou-se para o campo. Gaara estava perto de Temari e Ino, os três sorriam amigáveis. O ruivo sempre era muito carinhoso com a irmã, mesmo que alguns dissessem que não. Era notável o amor que ele nutria pela garota. Observou Sasuke e Kiba tocando a bola um para o outro, aquecendo para o segundo tempo e não pôde deixar de admirar o moreno. Adorava vê-lo assim. Parecia que ele era somente um garoto lindo e não o namorado de sua melhor amiga.

Suspirou e deixou-se ficar ali apenas a observar.

Acordou assustada com alguém a chacoalhando. Sentou na cama e abriu os olhos sonolentos, encarando a mãe que sorria animada demais para aquele horário da manhã. Geralmente, durante este horário a mais velha ficava a dormir, já que fazia plantão nas noites de sexta-feira.

– Mãe? – perguntou estranhando.

– Sakura, querida, levante – sorria Hana animada.

– Quanta animação para essa hora – resmungou, afinal, ainda tinha sono.

Chegara do jogo tarde, já que Gaara a fizera ir até sua casa. Como sempre, os pais dele não estavam no ambiente e até achara estranho o fato de ainda não ter sido apresentada formalmente aos sogros, mas o namorado a avisara que os pais eram muito ocupados e mal paravam em casa. Sempre havia compromissos em outras cidades e reuniões importantes em que precisavam estar presentes.

– Eu não consegui dormir, então fiquei fazendo faxina e depois fiquei sem ter o que fazer – sorria Hana. – Agora, eu preciso te contar uma novidade, Sah!

Passou as mãos nos cabelos rosados e sorriu para a mãe, que estava tão feliz.

– Conte-me para que eu possa aproveitar um pouco dessa alegria! – disse sorrindo docemente a progenitora.

– Fui promovida!

Viu a mãe pular da cama e ficar em pé sorrindo amplamente. Imitou-a no ato e a abraçou apertado enquanto ambas pulavam e giravam como duas adolescentes malucas.

– Parabéns! – sorria pela felicidade de escutar a mãe tão feliz, afinal, esta esperava uma promoção há muito tempo.

– Tantas horas de trabalho finalmente deram retorno, Sakura. Agora sou a nova enfermeira chefe do hospital – Hana ria sozinha.

Separaram-se e ficaram com as mãos unidas.

– Você precisa contar a madrinha, aposto como ela irá adorar a novidade – sorriu para a mãe.

– Ah, eu acordei ela a mais ou menos uma hora atrás e falei a novidade – sorria a mulher. – Achei que ela viria até aqui me matar quando escutou minha voz, mas depois ficou tão feliz quanto eu.

– E quem não ficaria? – apertou as mãos na da mãe. – Agora posso voltar a dormir? – perguntou brincalhona.

– Nem pensar! – Hana riu. – Iremos às compras.

– O que? – olhou para a mais velha. – Mãe?

– O quê? Nós precisamos de roupas novas, Sah – sorria Hana. – Afinal, você não me deixou comprar nada para você no verão passado e suas roupas estão velhinhas. E eu preciso de calças brancas novas para o trabalho.

– As minhas roupas não estão tão horríveis assim – falou séria.

– Estão horripilantes – Hana riu alto. – Sem desculpas, arrume-se logo!

– Ok – soltou-se da mãe e foi até o banheiro, enquanto esta ia para o andar inferior.

Tomou um banho para refrescar, já que o dia estava muito quente, sinal de que o verão estava muito próximo. Fazia muito tempo que não aconteciam primaveras tão quentes. Fez a higiene e voltou ao quarto, colocando uma calça jeans e uma blusa justa de alças finas pretas, que chegava até os seus quadris. Nos pés, uma sandália de salto baixo escura, que deixava seus pés claros a mostra. Penteou os cabelos e os deixou soltos.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou a mãe vestindo um vestido longo marrom de alças largas e decote redondo.

– Está linda, mamãe – sorriu a mulher, que ficou ligeiramente vermelha.

– Ah, você também está ótima.

Saíram e foram até o carro branco estacionado na garagem. Não era o melhor carro do mundo e nem chegava perto do veículo que seus colegas e amigos possuíam, mas era o que sua mãe podia comprar e manter. O usavam há alguns anos e sempre fora de grande utilidade, sem dar muitos problemas. Entraram neste e saíram rumo ao shopping.

A mãe cantarolava uma música qualquer que passava na rádio enquanto sorria. Fazia tempo que não a via tão animada e isto a deixou muito feliz. Ultimamente, tinha tantas coisas na cabeça que mal se deixara pensar um pouco em sua progenitora. Hana era uma mulher batalhadora e disposta a tudo para vê-la feliz. Nunca reclamaria desta mulher, que fez tanto por si e se tudo desse certo no próximo ano estaria entrando na faculdade de Medicina. Assim que se formasse, manteria a mãe com menos dificuldades e esta poderia trabalhar menos ou até mesmo não trabalhar, mas duvidava que a mais velha aceitaria isso. Era orgulhosa demais e agitada de mais para ficar quieta em casa.

Sorriu e olhou de canto para a mãe.

Observou-a concentrada estacionando o carro e então se puseram para fora, andando até os elevadores que as levariam aos andares de lojas.

– O que mais precisa, Sakura? – Hana perguntava enquanto andavam pelo corredor de lojas chamativas.

– Não sei – falou sorrindo.

– Que tal umas blusinhas, saias e _shorts_? – Hana sorria.

– Não preciso de tanto, mãe – resmungou cruzando os braços.

– Precisa, sim – a mulher revirou os olhos.

Passaram a manhã e o início da tarde a experimentar roupas e voltaram para casa cheias de sacolas. Estavam animadas e com muito açúcar no sangue, já que comeram sorvete com muita calda em uma das lojas do centro de conveniência.

– Meu Deus! Acho que exageramos demais – falou Hana sorrindo.

– Eu disse para não comprarmos tanto, mãe – sorria a mulher.

– Não disso – Hana mexeu a cabeça em sinal negativo. – Estou falando do sorvete.

Ambas riram e jogaram-se sobre o sofá.

– Vou ir para o quarto arrumar as roupas e depois tenho que ir para o hospital – Hana falava sorrindo.

– Não sei como irá aguentar fazer este plantão sem dormir – encarou a mãe.

– Eu já cansei de fazer isso. Não se preocupe, Sah.

– Ok – levantou as mãos, rendida. – Subirei para guardar as coisas e irei para a piscina.

– Que inveja! – sorria Hana.

– Está muito quente para ficar aqui – sorriu e mostrou a língua para a mais velha.

– Verdade.

Ambas subiram as escadas até os quartos, carregando as sacolas. Deu um beijo na bochecha da mais velha.

– Obrigada – sorriu sincera a mãe.

– Às ordens.

Sorriram e então entrou em seu quarto. Jogou as sacolas sobre a cama ainda desarrumada e retirou a roupa suada, jogando-a no cesto de roupa suja. Pegou um biquíni simples de cor verde, vestiu-o e colocou então um short jeans por cima. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque bagunçado.

Enfim, desceu para a sala encontrando a mãe vestindo um conjunto branco que havia comprado naquele mesmo dia.

– Está arrasando – falou depois de dar um assovio para a mulher.

– Obrigada. Estou indo, querida.

– Ok, não se preocupe com nada – sorriu para a mãe. – Deixarei um prato de comida no micro-ondas para você esquentar assim que chegar do trabalho.

– Obrigada.

Recebeu um beijo na bochecha em forma de agradecimento e ficou a observar a mais velha sair de casa, dirigindo seu carro branco.

Saiu de casa, indo para os fundos, onde regaria as plantas e depois poderia tomar um belo banho na piscina.

Estava distraída podando uma roseira quando escutou passos. Olhou para trás assustada, mas encontrou os olhos negros de Sasuke que estava debruçado sobre o muro que dividia os terrenos.

– Oi – disse engolindo em seco.

– Está ocupada, pelo que vejo – Sasuke sorriu maroto.

– Sim – falou seria pegando o regador e despejando o conteúdo sobre a roseira.

– Você cuida das flores sozinha?

– Sim – disse sem olhar para o garoto que a deixava sem ar.

– Elas são lindas.

Largou o regador e voltou-se para o moreno que sorria de canto.

– Obrigada – disse por fim.

– Mas não mais do que a jardineira.

Sentiu as bochechas corarem e então pousou as mãos sobre a cintura, dando-se conta da roupa que vestia. Involuntariamente tentou tapar-se com os braços para que o outro não ficasse a olhando.

– Agora já é tarde – Sasuke gargalhou. – Estou lhe observando faz tempo.

Olhou-o séria.

– Acha bonito ficar espiando as pessoas? – perguntou de forma grosseira. Sabia que esta era a única forma de repelir o garoto.

– Só se a pessoa em questão for você.

Observou o sorriso malicioso do moreno e sentiu-se tremer por dentro, mas não mostraria ao outro.

– Você é um idiota, Uchiha! – xingou-o de forma rude demais para sua educação, mas tinha que fazer algo para afastá-lo.

– Olha só, a rosada mostrando as garras para fora como uma felina selvagem – Sasuke falava enquanto sorria.

– Cale a boca! – Disse irritada, mas mexida pela forma com que o garoto a olhava e falava, afinal, ele parecia calmo demais.

_Não!_ Algo dentro de si gritou. _Ele é namorado de sua melhor amiga._

– Sasuke, eu vou entrar – falou dando as costas ao moreno e indo em direção a porta.

– Está fugindo de novo, rosada?

Parou e voltou-se para o garoto.

– Não estou fugindo – falou baixo.

_Estou sim_, pensou desesperada.

– Você sempre foge quando está perto de mim. Por que será?

– Não sei do que está falando, Sasuke – disse séria, mas podia sentir o coração descompassado.

– Acho que você é uma covarde, Sakura. Por que nem tem coragem de admitir para si mesma o que está sentindo.

Olhou-o de forma dura.

– Não sou covarde! – gritou raivosa.

– Pois parece – o garoto sorriu zombeteiro. – Estou certo do que falo, afinal eu nunca erro.

Viu-o voltar-se de costas e entrar na casa sem dar chance dela falar qualquer coisa para se defender.

– Volte aqui, Sasuke! – gritou, mas este já estava fora de vista.

Ficou a andar de um lado para o outro nervosa e irritada demais. Afinal, o que o garoto queria? Que ela lhe recebesse com beijos e abraços como se ele não fosse namorado de Ino e ela não namorasse Gaara? Não podia fazer isso. Não era assim tão dissimulada.

Sentiu os olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas, mas expulsou-as. Não choraria por Sasuke. Ele merecia que ela o repreendesse até cair as suas orelhas.

Fechou os olhos tentando acalmar-se, mas a única imagem que vinha em sua mente era Sasuke chamando-a de covarde. Nunca fora chamada disto, afinal, sempre batalhou pelo que queria e nunca deixou-se abater. Mas o que queria agora? Queria poder gritar com Sasuke e bater nele até deixá-lo inconsciente. Nunca estivera tão brava com alguém.

Parou e olhou para a casa ao lado. Então caminhou até o muro e pulou-o, sentindo o gramado verde sobre os pés descalços. Caminhou em passadas largas até a porta da casa dos Uchihas e abriu-a lentamente. Olhou para dentro e não encontrou ninguém a vista. Entrou sem cerimônia e andou rapidamente para a escada, subindo-a. Sabia onde era o quarto de Sasuke e foi diretamente para lá sem pensar muito. Abriu a porta sem bater e encontrou o moreno deitado sobre a cama apenas de bermuda.

– Olha só quem chegou – sorriu o garoto zombeteiro.

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh obrigada pelas reviews lindas... Voces gostaram do hentai passado neh? Safadenhas...**_

_****_

_**E pelo visto vão estar loucas para o hentai que está por vir. Hum? Finalmente SasuSaku vão se entregar a paixão! Wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_

_**Querem o hentai SasuSaku mais rápido? Então me deixem reviews. XD**_

_**Quero no mínimo 10 para postar o próximo capitulo, feito? Voces já conseguiram este numero antes então... Vamos lah galera, me ajudem!**_

_**Suahsuahsuhasuhauhsuhas**_

_**Obrigada por estarem sempre comigo e não me abandonarem.**_

_**Bjaum ^^**_


	41. Chapter 41

Amor?

Sentou-se e encarou a garota que estava corada. Não saberia dizer se era devido ao sol, o qual estava exposta anteriormente, ou a raiva, devido o fato de que a irritara ao extremo, ou ainda por estar apenas de bermuda, o que provavelmente deixara a garota sem graça. Pesou os itens e decidiu que qualquer um deles era provável e este era um dos motivos de gostar tanto da rosada. Ela era incrivelmente diferente e nem um pouco previsível.

– Você me chamou de covarde e sumiu dentro de casa – a garota lhe apontava o dedo e respirava rapidamente devido à irritação. – Queria que eu ficasse quieta? Ah, não, Uchiha, a Sakura sempre certinha não existe mais.

– Fico feliz em saber deste fato – sorriu.

Levantou-se, mas manteve a distância apesar de estar com vontade de tomá-la nos braços.

– Você acha que fujo de você? – sorria a garota irônica. – Pois estou aqui. E não fui eu quem fugiu lá do jardim agora a pouco.

Sorriu de canto e revirou os olhos. A rosada era tão ingênua no final das contas, uma possível virgem ingênua. Será que Gaara não a tocara?

– Sério, Sakura, às vezes, você me surpreende.

Aproximou-se um passo de cada vez, bem lentamente para não assustar a garota.

– Cale a boca! – a rosada gritou irritada. – E fique longe de mim!

Parou a alguns passos dela e olhou-a intrigado, afinal ela percebera sua aproximação cautelosa.

– Certo, só quero fechar a porta antes que a empregada venha ver o que esta acontecendo – murmurou voltando a andar.

Passou ao lado da garota e deixou, de propósito, o seu braço tocar o dela levemente. Apenas um roçar, mas se surpreendeu por sentir o arrepio que pela expressão da garota, esta também havia sentido.

Fechou a porta e sem que a garota percebesse acionou a trava, apertando o pequeno botão que ficava na fechadura.

– Você tem que entender que eu não sinto nada – a garota havia se virado e o encarava séria. – E que o que aconteceu entre nós foi errado e nunca mais vai voltar a acontecer.

– Certo – falou sentindo-se levemente irritado, afinal queria que voltasse a acontecer, por mais que soubesse que era errado. Não conseguia ficar longe da rosada. – E você está dizendo isso a si mesma há quanto tempo mesmo?

– Urgh! – a rosada rosnou irritada e bateu o pé no chão como uma menina birrenta. Depois suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. – Certo. Nós podemos ser amigos, mas nada além disso. Será que não é o suficiente para você?

– Não – foi sincero. – Droga, garota! Não está vendo que não posso ficar longe de você?

Aproximou-se rapidamente desta e segurou-a pelos braços. Sentiu o calor da pele macia e quis prová-la para saber se era doce assim como o cheiro que exalava.

– Sasuke! – Sakura o repreendeu.

– Não posso –suspirou e baixou a cabeça. – Pode me chamar de egoísta se quiser.

– Não – a garota falou trêmula. – Por mais que saiba que é errado, também gosto de estar perto de você e isso me torna egoísta também.

Olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu, sabia que ela também sentia todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos estranhos. Viu-a erguer o braço e tocá-lo levemente na bochecha acariciando-o lentamente.

– O errado, às vezes, pode ser o certo – falou sinceramente enquanto fechava os olhos para sentir o carinho. – Vejo isso todas as vezes que observo o Neji e a Tenten.

– Mas diferente deles, nós temos namorados e mais nada em comum – falava a rosada seria.

– Nós somos diferentes, sim, mas aqui neste momento somos iguais – olhou-a novamente nos olhos, perdendo-se nos verdes brilhantes e desejosos.

Soltou os braços da pele e passou as mãos pelas bochechas coradas da garota. Seguiu o carinho passando os dedos pelo pescoço até chegar aos ombros. Ali parou e fez uma leve massagem que fez a garota suspirar.

– Será que por um segundo, um minuto, uma hora ou um dia, nós podemos ser apenas nós mesmos e deixarmos guiar pelo que sentimos? – perguntou em tom de súplica enquanto aproximava seus lábios da testa da garota. Depositou ali um beijo suave e amável. – Neste quarto podemos ser nós mesmos, Sah. Aqui é o nosso mundo, nossa ilha. Ninguém poderá nos atrapalhar.

A garota olhou-o séria e suspirou, mordendo os lábios rosados e deliciosos.

– Não posso.

– Por quê? – falou em um murmúrio.

– É errado.

– Você disse que não era mais a certinha – sorriu zombeteiro e acariciou com o polegar o lábio inferior da rosada. – Adoro seus lábios – sussurrou.

Observou-a revirar os olhos e fechá-los devido ao prazer do toque.

– Você é tão receptível a mim – falou com a voz rouca devido à excitação. – Tão sedutora e tão amável.

– Sasuke.

Ouviu-a murmurar seu nome e sorriu ainda mais, se sentindo privilegiado.

Tocou-a nos braços e desceu até as mãos, pegando-as e entrelaçando os dedos. Encarou-a sério e tocou sua testa com a dela.

– Me beije, Sakura – murmurou olhando-a, olhos verdes nos negros.

Ela mordeu o lábio mais uma vez. Então os olhos desviaram dos seus para o canto do quarto, como se pensasse naquela possibilidade, o que o fez pressionar seus dedos entrelaçados para lembrá-la de estava ali. Viu-a retornar o olhar em seus orbes e sorrir.

– Nosso mundo, não é? Nossa ilha...

Escutou-a murmurar.

– Sempre que quiser.

Viu-a sorrir enormemente e então seus lábios foram tomados em um selinho carinhoso. Moveu a boca e entreabriu os lábios, acomodando os dela sobre os seus. Deixou-a guiar os movimentos, soltando os dedos e segurando-a na cintura desnuda. A pele macia e o beijo quente deixaram-nos excitados de imediato. Os braços da garota foram para o pescoço, firmando-se ali e enroscando os dedos nos seus cabelos negros.

Não podia mais resistir e comandou o beijo enquanto a empurrava lentamente para trás até senti-la com as costas na porta. Abraçou-a pela cintura e a ergueu deixando-a somente com as pontas dos pés no chão, sustentando o peso do corpo curvilíneo e maravilhoso. Pensou no quão perto estava de fazer Sakura sua. Sua mente estava em chamas, como se fosse derreter a qualquer momento.

– Sakura – gemeu ao senti-la mordiscar o seu lábio inferior.

A garota sorriu doce e beijou-o na bochecha.

– Você está tão... – Sakura disse baixinho, deixando a frase morrer no ar.

– Você me deixa assim – falou em meio a outro beijo urgente.

– Fico feliz – a garota suspirou ao falar, devido ao fato de está-la beijando no pescoço.

Olhou-a sério e sorriu de canto, aproximando-se dos lábios tentadores como se a fosse beijar. Percebeu-a fechando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios, mas parou a poucos milímetros da boca rosada. A garota abriu os olhos frustrada e encarou-o. Sorriu de canto e fingiu beijá-la, para então afastar-se. A garota suspirou e tentou se aproximar, mas moveu a cabeça afastando-se dela, mas ainda deixando pouco espaço entre seus lábios. Viu-a engolir em seco e tentar aproximar-se novamente, mas estava gostando da brincadeira, o que fez afastar-se. Ela revirou os olhos com um sorriso bobo no rosto, o que fez sorrir de canto antes de tomá-la em outro beijo.

Largou-a lentamente, fazendo-a roçar os seios cobertos apenas pelo biquíni em seu peito desnudo. Suspirou em meio ao beijo e mordeu-a sensualmente no lábio inferior, voltando a tomar os lábios cheios. As línguas dançavam sensualmente, lutando por espaço e os corpos se roçavam. As mãos da garota o agarravam pela nuca, o aproximando ainda mais.

– Sasuke.

Escutou-a gemer e perdeu a razão. Queria-a urgentemente. Precisava dela, assim como ela precisava dele.

Desceu as mãos da cintura para os quadris arredondados e firmes. Apertou e puxou-a fazendo-a suspirar. Apertou-a contra si.

A garota afastou os lábios e jogou a cabeça para trás de uma maneira que o fez rugir de tesão e paixão. Sakura era maravilhosa e estava agindo por extinto, algo que a fazia sexy.

Beijou-a no pescoço recém exposto e apertou as nádegas maravilhosas e arredondadas, passando então a acariciar as coxas a mostra devido ao short.

A garota desceu as mãos por suas costas e acariciou-o no peito e barriga, fazendo-o estremecer e gemer alto. Não podia se controlar com ela. Havia algo naquela garota que o fazia louco.

Afastou-se lentamente do corpo da rosada, vendo-a olhá-lo confusa. Então sorriu e pegou-a no colo fazendo-a, soltar um pequeno grito de susto. Largou-a na cama e deitou ao lado olhando-a fixamente.

– Sasuke?

[Jonah Johnson - With You: .com/watch?v=K4wIjhaDLj8&feature=related]

_**There was hope, there was faith**_

_**There was truth but I just couldn't get it**_

_**Now there's love in my life can't let it go I just won't let it**_

_**(Havia esperança, havia fé**_

_**Havia verdade, mas eu não podia tê-la**_

_**Agora há amor na minha vida **_

_**E eu não posso deixá-lo ir, Eu não vou deixá-lo ir)**_

Olhou-a nos orbes e sorriu sincero, nunca desejara tanto uma mulher. Ficou nervoso em finalmente tê-la em seus braços. Estava começando a sentir-se ridículo, mas então um carinho em seu rosto o despertou dos pensamentos.

A garota o acariciava e sorria lindamente.

– Você parece longe – a menina falava sorrindo.

– Estava pensando em você – falou sincero e depois a beijou na testa.

– Mas eu estou bem aqui – sorriu. – Este é nosso refúgio, não é?

_**Change has played its part**_

_**And it's healed my wounded heart**_

_**(A mudança desempenhou o seu papel**_

_**E curou meu coração ferido)**_

Sorriu feliz e beijou-a ternamente nos lábios, tocando-a com a mão a barriga lisa. Sakura era bela com sua aura de menina-mulher.

Afastou os lábios e olhou para a face serena e desejosa. As bochechas rosadas destacadas na pele alva. Os olhos verdes brilhosos e sedentos. A boca carnuda entreaberta e muito vermelha devido aos beijos trocados. Então desceu o olhar ao pescoço delicioso, aos ombros delicados e aos seios médios escondidos atrás da parte de cima de um biquíni. A barriga era lisa, com uma delicada cintura. O quadril redondo e cheio que contrastava com a cintura pequena. Mas o que mais admirava eram as pernas, longas e sensuais, com coxas grossas e totalmente desejáveis.

– Sasuke.

Escutou a voz da rosada e só então percebeu que estava a admirando há algum tempo.

Olhou-a e sorriu de canto.

– Você parece uma escultura – deslizou os dedos de sua barriga até a curva no meio de seus seios, onde parou.

_**All I wanna do and all I wanna be**_

_**All I wanna feel is somethin real**_

_**I want to believe that everything I do, from here on out will be with you**_

_**It's gonna be with you**_

_**(Tudo que eu quero fazer e tudo que eu quero ser**_

_**Tudo o que eu quero sentir é algo real**_

_**Eu quero acreditar que tudo que faço, de agora em diante será com você**_

_**Será com você)**_

Observou-a suspirar e os seios inflarem devido à excitação, o que o fez gemer alto.

Sorriram cúmplices e então desceu o rosto até o dela, beijando-a ternamente nos lábios. Depois desceu para o pescoço, onde ficou a beijar, chupar e dar leves mordidas, excitando-se ainda mais com os gemidos constantes da garota que permanecia imóvel, estremecendo a cada toque do garoto.

Ergueu-se ficando sobre os cotovelos, ao lado do corpo da rosada.

– Você está com medo? – perguntou preocupado e viu-a sorrir lindamente.

– Só não sei bem como agir – a garota falou ficando ainda mais vermelha.

Sorriu com a certeza de que Gaara não havia encostado sequer um dedo na garota a sua frente e este provavelmente já deveria estar subindo pelas paredes, afinal Sakura era uma perdição com todo aquele corpo e olhares sensuais. Sabia que ela não queria ser sexy, mas mesmo assim acabava por ser.

– Então... – falou aproximando-se novamente da garota e beijando-a em um selinho nos lábios. – Você e o Gaara, nunca...?

A rosada negou com a cabeça envergonhada. Sorriu e beijou-a novamente nos lábios, apenas um leve roçar.

– Eu lhe ensinarei – falou em um sussurro na orelha da garota, vendo-a estremecer mais uma vez.

Sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar e olhou para o moreno que a encarava com um sorriso quente nos lábios. Podia ver nos olhos negros o quanto este a desejava e sentiu-se pronta, como jamais pensou que se sentiria com algum garoto, ainda mais por este não ser seu namorado.

Sacudiu a cabeça levemente, apagando da memória a imagem de Gaara e de Ino. Naquele momento ela estava na sua ilha e de Sasuke. Ninguém mais existia. Havia travado uma guerra interior até decidir-se por isso e não iria dar para trás agora.

Observou Sasuke levantar e ficar de joelhos na cama. Entendeu quando este estendeu as mãos que era para ela fazer o mesmo, então se pôs de joelhos em sua frente.

Sorriu timidamente e baixou a cabeça, tentando não encará-lo, mas então pode ver a saliência na bermuda que o garoto usava. Sentiu-se imediatamente quente, como brasa. Já havia o sentido antes quando se beijavam fervorosamente, mas era diferente do que ver, nem queria imaginar vê-lo nu.

A mão de Sasuke tocou-a no rosto e ergueu levemente seu queixo até ficarem com os olhos fixos um no outro.

_**Here with you I feel safe and I know this is jut the beginning**_

_**For so long I was lost, now it feels I'm finally winning**_

_**(Aqui com você eu me sinto seguro e sei que este é o início**_

_**Por muito tempo eu estive perdido, agora parece que estou finalmente ganhando)**_

– Olhe para mim. Não precisa ter vergonha – falava Sasuke.

– Oh, Sasuke – suspirou quando o garoto a puxou para mais perto e beijou-a carinhosamente.

– Serei delicado – falava o garoto gentilmente enquanto dava leves selinhos nos seus lábios entreabertos.

Gemeu alto quando o moreno prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e tocou-a na cintura.

Então a dança sexy e carinhosa começou.

Beijaram-se com fervor e suas mãos foram guiadas pelas dele até o peito másculo. Sabia que este queria que ela o tocasse e assim o fez, já que era algo que também queria e muito.  
>Sentiu o contorno do peito desenvolvido pelas atividades físicas e a barriga com músculos belos, mas não exagerados. Então suas mãos ganharam vida e já não podia mais se controlar.<p>

– Oh... – gemeu atirando acabeça para trás quando sentiu que o garoto a beijava nos seios ainda cobertos pelo biquíni.

– Você é tão linda.

Escutou a voz máscula e sorriu em meio ao prazer.

Sasuke retirou seu biquíni rapidamente, deixando-a desnuda da parte de cima, mas não se importou e nem mesmo sentiu vergonha, afinal o que fazia era certo para seu corpo. Queria Sasuke e o amava, por mais que soubesse que isso não daria em nada.

Lentamente foi inclinada para trás até estar deitada novamente sobre a cama, com Sasuke por cima encaixado entre suas pernas abertas.

Seus pés subiam e desciam pelas pernas másculas enquanto o garoto se deliciava seus seios. O calor entre suas pernas aumentava e os gemidos também.

Arqueou os quadris quando se sentiu a beira de um precipício de prazer e sentiu-o pressionar o seu quadril contra a rigidez do sexo escondido. Suas mãos desceram até o final das costas morenas e apertaram aquele ponto para que o contato fosse maior.

Ambos gemeram alto com o alto e o moreno passou a beijá-la no pescoço enquanto a tocava nos seios sensíveis.

– Sasuke... – gemeu o nome do amado e girou a cabeça para este ter mais acesso ao que estava a fazer.

_**I wouldn't mind,**_

_**I could love you for the rest of my life**_

_**(Eu não me importaria**_

_**Eu poderia te amar pelo resto da minha vida)**_

Suas mãos foram para a barra da bermuda do garoto e ali ficaram a tentar retirar a peça que a estava começando a atrapalhar.

Bufou irritada por não estar consigo o feito e recebeu em troca uma risada de Sasuke em seu pescoço.

– Não ria – falou emburrada enquanto dava um leve tapa no braço musculoso do moreno.

– Desculpe – o garoto levantou a cabeça e olhou-a sorrindo de canto.

Beijaram-se novamente com paixão, deixando as línguas dançarem e os dentes morderem os lábios. Gemeu alto quando o moreno sugou sua língua e beijou-a no canto dos lábios, passando a beijar o resto de seu corpo. Cada beijo era um gemido que saía de seus lábios, até que ele parou diante de seu short jeans.

Viu-o olhá-la e apenas assentiu, sabendo que o garoto queria sua autorização. Então as mãos másculas abriram o pequeno botão e o zíper, depois puxou o tecido para baixo correndo as pontas dos dedos por suas pernas expostas.

Trancou a respiração até que Sasuke estivesse novamente sobre si. Olhou-o atentamente nos olhos e viu-o sorrir, o que a fez sorrir também. Estavam felizes em terem um o corpo do outro e naquele momento nada mais importava.

Beijou-o e mordeu levemente os lábios desejosos e suculentos do moreno enquanto suas mãos apoiavam-se nos ombros másculos e o apertavam. Sentiu dedos e palmas tocarem-na na cintura e descerem pelas laterais de seu quadril até pararem sobre suas coxas, que receberam um leve apertão que a fez suspirar e arquear os quadris. Mais que depressa, Sasuke a segurou pelas nádegas, apertando-a contra si. Ambos gemeram de prazer.

– Ah, Sasuke... – gemeu alto e pressionou os seios contra o peito do garoto, sentindo correntes elétricas passando por seus bicos turgidos.

– Sakura... – escutou a voz de Sasuke totalmente rouca e sexy.

Então suas mãos desceram até a bermuda do garoto e as pernas se abriram ainda mais para dar mais espaço para que pudessem retirar a peça. As mãos másculas que antes estavam sobre suas pernas a acariciando, agora estavam a ajudando a retirar a bermuda incômoda.

Escutou o gemido do moreno quando, sem querer, acabou por tocá-lo com as mãos, no sexo ainda sob a cueca boxer preta.

Sorriu alto por vê-lo tão entregue.

– Não me provoque – falava o garoto com a voz rouca pela excitação. – Não sabe como eu estou aqui por dentro...

Olhou-o séria e soube que o que o garoto falava era a verdade, já que o maxilar estavam rígidos e os olhos muito mais negros do que lembrava.

– Então por que simplesmente não para de me torturar? – falou rapidamente enquanto ainda o olhava nos olhos.

– Sakura... – disse Sasuke sorrindo de canto. – A primeira vez tem que ser especial e eu quero que você se lembre deste dia para sempre.

_**All I wanna do and all I wanna be**_

_**All I wanna feel is somethin real**_

_**I want to believe that everything I do, from here on out will be with you**_

_**It's gonna be with you**_

_**(Tudo que eu quero fazer e tudo que eu quero ser**_

_**Tudo o que eu quero sentir é algo real**_

_**Eu quero acreditar que tudo que faço, de agora em diante será com você**_

_**Será com você)**_

Sorriu ainda mais e beijou os lábios do garoto, que conseguia ser carinhoso e amável mesmo querendo o contrario.

Terminou de tirar a bermuda de Sasuke usando os pés e então os sexos se tocaram com apenas as finas peças íntimas para separá-los. Ambos gemeram enquanto se encaravam nos olhos.

O moreno sorriu e desceu as mãos pelo corpo da rosada, deixando-a louca de desejo. Como podia sentir tanto prazer em apenas ser tocada e beijada?

Observou o garoto a beijando e sugando nos seios enquanto a tocava intimamente com as mãos. E que mãos Sasuke possuía!

Arqueou as costas, dando mais de si para o garoto beijar enquanto sentia-o tirar sua calcinha e pressionar os dedos contra seu ponto mais sensível, que parecia pulsar por um contato mais íntimo.

Pousou as mãos sobre o cabelo do garoto e enrolou os dedos nos fios negros enquanto sentia-se cada vez mais a beira de um vulcão.

– Oh... – gemeu alto e arqueou o quadril dando mais liberdade as mãos de Sasuke.

Firmou-se ainda mais, pressionando os cabelos negros em suas mãos. Os movimentos ritmados dos dedos e lábios de Sasuke em seu corpo estavam a queimando, deixando-a desnorteada e cheia de algo que não entendia.

_**Oh, it's gonna be with you**_

_**I wouldn't mind,**_

_**I could love you for the rest of my life**_

_**Cause**_

_**(Oh, será com você**_

_**Eu não me importaria**_

_**Eu poderia te amar pelo resto da minha vida**_

_**Porque)**_

– Sasuke! – gritou quando sentiu-se romper e algo maravilhoso a atingiu. Revirou os olhos em puro êxtase e caiu mole sobre a cama desarrumada.

A respiração ainda estava descompassada quando sentiu o garoto afastar-se e depois voltar colando os corpos. Abriu os olhos e encarou os negros intensos a olhá-la. Sorriu fracamente por ainda sentir o corpo mole pelo orgasmo. O garoto a beijou na bochecha e então roçou o nariz no seu em uma carícia. Então percebeu que ele estava nu entre suas pernas e o sexo rígido a pressionava timidamente ali. Fechou os olhos envergonhados.

– Sakura.

Abriu os orbes verdes e encarou-o.

– Olhe para mim, por favor.

– Sim - respondeu engolindo em seco.

Então ele se posicionou entre suas pernas, flexionando levemente os joelhos e pousando as mãos sobre as coxas e quadris.

– Irei devagar, mas me avise quando quiser que eu pare – o garoto falou em um sussurro rouco.

Sasuke voltou a olhá-la e sorriu em resposta ao amado. Sentiu-o entrar um pouco de cada vez até atingir a barreira onde sabia que se passasse, jamais poderia voltar. A dor envolveu-a e então gemeu contorcendo-se.

– Sasuke – cravou as unhas nos ombros do garoto que parou de se mexer.

– Desculpe – escutou-o falar e depois recebeu um beijo na bochecha.

Então este voltou a pressioná-la, mexendo-se mais alguns centímetros, até que cravou as unhas novamente nos braços expostos. Sentiu as lágrimas de dor virem aos seus olhos e respirou fundo.

– Precisa relaxar – Sasuke falou em seu ouvido.

Olhou-o séria e assentiu, mesmo sabendo que era praticamente impossível. Beijou-o lentamente em um selinho. Sasuke sorriu e voltou a beijá-la, só que agora com mais afinco e paixão. A dança sensual dos lábios a fizeram relaxar e esquecer por alguns segundos como estavam. Então Sasuke pressionou mais uma vez, o que a fez gemer e mordê-lo no lábio inferior. Uma das mãos de Sasuke agora trabalhava em seu ponto de prazer, deixando-a em êxtase de prazer. Os lábios ainda se tocavam e beijavam-se fervorosamente. O moreno a queria deixar a vontade e estava conseguindo, já que podia sentir o calor voltar a atingi-la. Então quando finalmente explodiu e os olhos brilharam como estrelas, o membro de Sasuke invadiu-a por intero.

Gritou de prazer e dor, amolecendo sobre a cama. Mas os olhos permaneceram abertos fitando os olhos negros do garoto acima de si.

– Você é maravilhosa.

Sorriu ao garoto e ajeitou-se embaixo dele, para que ficasse ainda mais receptiva.

– Calma – Sasuke murmurou rouco.

– Sim – suspirou quando este começou a mexer-se novamente.

Apertou os olhos, fechando-os e recebeu dois beijos castos sobre as pálpebras, o que a fez abrir os orbes. Sorriu ao ver o moreno sorrindo enquanto investia novamente contra si.

– Oh... – gemeu sentindo um calor diferente tomá-la.

Beijavam-se e as línguas dançavam, deixando a paixão comandar todo aquele momento maravilhoso, enquanto os corpos iam e vinham. Estavam suados e ofegantes, mas ainda pressionavam-se e tocavam-se. As mãos do garoto a tocavam pelos seios, barriga, quadris e coxas, erguendo-a para recebê-lo ainda mais nas investidas. Já suas mãos o tocavam nas costas, onde arranhava e pressionava depois desciam até o quadril viril e nádegas deliciosas de se apertar.

– Sasuke... – gemeu o nome do garoto e plantou os pés na cama, mexendo os quadris para cima e para baixo para ajudá-lo na penetração, já que não aguentava mais ser tão passiva.

O garoto sorriu e pareceu se impressionar, mas não comentou nada. Apenas a fitou nos olhos e mexeu-se ainda mais rápido, apoiando-se nos braços. Respiravam rapidamente, assim como pequenas gotas de suor banhavam seus corpos, mas não pretendiam parar até terem-se consumidos por inteiros.

– Oh, Sasuke... – gemeu alto e escutou Sasuke gemer em reposta.

Então finalmente viu estrelas e sentiu que Sasuke também atingira o orgasmo, já que gritara seu nome após uma última estocada profunda.

_**All I wanna do and all I wanna be**_

_**All I wanna feel is somethin real**_

_**I want to believe that everything I do, from here on out will be with you**_

_**It's gonna be with you**_

_**(Tudo que eu quero fazer e tudo que eu quero ser**_

_**Tudo o que eu quero sentir é algo real**_

_**Eu quero acreditar que tudo que faço, de agora em diante será com você**_

_**Será com você)**_

Escorou-se na cama mole e cansada, vendo o moreno deitar-se sobre seus seios.

– Meu Deus – falou rindo-se e acariciando os cabelos negros e suados do garoto, que parecia estar desmaiado sobre si.

– Meu Deus, mesmo – falou Sasuke entre baforadas, que fizeram seus seios apontarem desejosos. – Você foi maravilhosa.

Sentiu a mão de Sasuke brincar com um de seus seios e fechou os olhos, prendendo um gemido.

– Você me ensinou - sorriu maliciosa.

– Então, definitivamente, sou um ótimo professor – sorria o garoto matreiro.

– Um delicioso professor – entrou na brincadeira, complementando o que disse com um pequeno beliscão na nádega exposta do garoto.

Escutou-o rir e levantar, olhando-a nos olhos. Depois se afastou da cama, indo até o banheiro do quarto.

– Aonde vai? – perguntou ao garoto, sentindo-se triste instantaneamente.

– Me livrar das provas – Sasuke girou sobre os pés, mostrando a camisinha usada entre os dedos.

Sentiu-se ficar vermelha e assentiu, podendo se deliciar com um Sasuke nu de costas. Ela não havia nem percebido quando o garoto havia colocado a camisinha.

– Belo traseiro – falou rindo e cobriu-se com o lençol embolado da cama, escutando o garoto rir de dentro do banheiro.

Virou-se e fechou os olhos para descansar, mas o mundo dos sonhos a tomou sem que percebesse.

_**It's gonna be with you**_

_**Now that I found you**_

_**I'm never gonna let you go**_

_**I'm never gonna let you go away**_

_**(Será com você**_

_**Agora que te encontrei**_

_**Eu nunca te deixarei ir**_

_**Nunca te deixarei ir embora)**_

O silêncio dominava o jantar familiar. Não sabia o porquê achava isso estranho, já que sempre fora assim desde que se lembrava. Nunca vira o pai sorrir ou elogiar alguém que não fosse Neji e, mesmo assim, isso era raro.

Olhou para o lado e reparou no primo, que mastigava lentamente, provavelmente para fingir que comia, mas na realidade o prato estava praticamente intacto já que nem mesmo ele estava agüentando mais aquele clima que só piorava com o tempo. A sua frente estava à irmã mais nova, que fingia comer o brócolis que sempre odiara, mas que o pai a obrigava a comer. Uma vez tentara argumentar com o pai que Hanabi não necessitava ser obrigada a comer a única verdura que ela não gostava, já que comia tantas outras que supririam aquela falta, mas a única coisa que ouviu foi o som alto do tapa que levara na cara devido ao seu atrevimento em discordar de uma decisão imposta por ele. A partir daquele dia aprendeu que o pai nunca a entenderia e muito menos a queria por perto.

Olhou para o pai que comia silenciosamente na ponta da mesa. Tentara tanto ser a filha perfeita. Na verdade, continuava tentando, mas não tinha grandes méritos e o pai no final não acreditava na sua capacidade de fazer algo de bom e útil na sua vida insignificante.

Olhou para o prato tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos antes que começasse a chorar como a fraca que era.

– Fiquei sabendo que você e o Inuzuka estão tendo um romance.

Ergueu o olhar ao pai que a encarava. Provavelmente, seus olhos estariam arregalados pela surpresa.

– Pai... Eu não... Sei... – olhou para o primo sentindo-se traída, mas o primo não ergueu a cabeça, como se o alimento a sua frente fosse mais apreciativo do que encarar a prima.

– Certo, Hinata, não precisa ficar gaguejando feito uma demente – Hiashi foi duro.

Voltou-se para o pai, que bebia no cálice de vinho.

– Quero saber se você realmente tem um romance com o Inuzuka – o mais velho foi firme em suas palavras.

– Não tenho mais – falou rapidamente, sabendo que se gaguejasse ou tentasse concertar o pai ficaria furioso.

– E por que não? – Hiashi olhava-a seriamente enquanto largava o cálice sobre a mesa. – O pai dele estava muito feliz com isso e eu estava até pensando em algumas coisas.

Olhou-o intrigada.

– Eu não entendo – disse séria e olhou para o primo, que agora também encarava o mais velho.

– A família Inuzuka tem grandes empresas e está nos ajudando com alguns materiais. Seria essencial que você e o filho mais novo estivessem tendo um romance, assim as negociações seriam mais fáceis – Hiashi falava friamente.

– Mas eu não tenho nada com o Kiba e nem pretendo ter – falou Hinata tristemente.

– Você não me escutou, Hinata!

Assustou-se com o tom de voz alto do pai e baixou a cabeça, encolhendo-se de medo.

– Com sua licença, tio, mas Hinata e Kiba são muito diferentes, se o senhor entende – Neji tentava argumentar a seu favor.

Olhou para o primo agradecida e este apenas olhou-a para que entendesse a gravidade da situação.

– Isso é ridículo – riu Hiashi. – Não quero que se casem, apenas quero que namore com ele por algum tempo enquanto estou em negociações com a família Inuzuka.

– Mesmo assim, pai, isso é pedir demais - suspirou. – Não posso fazer isso com Kiba, ele...

– Cale a boca, Hinata – o pai a encarava sério. – Você não compreende o quanto isso é importante? Não estou lhe dando um hipótese, estou lhe dando uma ordem! Está certo?

Olhou para o pai e então para Neji que parecia furioso, mas não falava nada. Engoliu em seco assim que viu a irmã a sua frente com cara de choro e um pequeno beiço.

– Por quanto tempo? – perguntou engolindo as próprias lágrimas.

– Por alguns meses, creio que três meses.

Baixou a cabeça e não encarou mais o progenitor.

– Posso me retirar agora? – perguntou tentando soar firme, mas não foi possível.

– Pode ir para seu quarto chorar – Hiashi debochou.

Levantou-se e saiu apressada para o único lugar da casa que podia ficar em paz. Fechou a porta do quarto e chorou, sentando-se no chão do quarto e recolhendo as pernas, envolvendo-as com os braços. Ficou ali chorando até seu peito arder e os olhos embaçarem. Então se deitou na cama e dormiu, um sonho em que poderia ser feliz em um lugar bem longe do pai.

Chegou à escola naquela segunda-feira sentindo-se bem e feliz, afinal tivera um sábado maravilhoso com Sasuke e no domingo ficaram a sorrir um para o outro através da janela do quarto. Acabou por negar o convite de Gaara para sair só para poder ficar encarando o garoto pela janela. Era ridículo e sabia disso, além de ter traído o namorado que era uma ótima pessoa, ainda se recusava a vê-lo.

Olhou pelo pátio e observou Neji sentado ao lado de Hinata, que parecia cabisbaixa. Estranhou o fato do primo da garota estar junto a ela, já que sempre mantinha-se longe, junto aos populares.

Foi em direção a amiga de olhos claros, rezando para que Neji não fosse o culpado pela tristeza da menina, pois intimamente estava torcendo para que o garoto fosse bom e não o idiota que fora com Tenten antes.

– Olá – disse sorrindo minimamente ao parar ao lado dos amigos.

– Oi – Neji respondeu sério, olhando-a firmemente e depois fez sinal com a cabeça para a morena ao seu lado.

– Oi, Sah – Hinata falou baixinho e baixou a cabeça tristemente.

– Oh, o que ocorreu? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

Olhou seria para Neji e esperou que este respondesse.

– Não fui eu – o moreno disse sério. – Acha que sou o culpado para tudo?

– Não – suspirou. – Me desculpe, mas quando vi esta cena achei que tivesse feito algo a Hina.

O garoto bufou e negou com a cabeça.

– Certo, só por que um dia fui um idiota agora sempre vai me ver assim?

– Bem... – sorriu quase rude. – Sim.

Observou Neji arquear a sobrancelha incrédulo.

– Que sinceridade.

– Obrigada – respondeu. Então olhou para a amiga que permanecia calada. – O que foi, Hina?

A morena ergueu a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas que escorriam pela face a mostra.

– Meu pai é o problema, Sah – fungava a morena. – Ele é um monstro!

– Hinata! – Neji a repreendeu.

– Certo. – Suspirava a garota. – Não posso falar assim de meu pai, afinal ele ainda é meu progenitor.

– Não entendo nada. – Falou sincera.

– Meu pai quer que eu seja a namorada do Kiba por três meses – Hinata falou seria com lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

Ficou mudam sem entender nada.

– Meu tio esta querendo uma ajuda da Hinata – Neji falou seriamente.

– Ele está em negociações com as empresas Inuzukas e parece que Kiba andou comentando com os pais que estava saindo comigo ou algo do tipo – a morena falava em meio aos soluços.

– Hina... – falou a abraçando.

– Meu pai esta me usando, Sah... Que tipo de pai faz isso? – Hinata chorava.

– Tudo bem, estou aqui – suspirou e olhou para Neji que parecia furioso. – Daremos um jeito.

Hinata afastou-se e olhou-a séria.

– Não, amiga – limpou as lagrimas com as mãos. – Não tem jeito. Preciso fazer isso ou se não meu pai vai ficar irritado, o que é pior.

– Mas isso é ridículo! – falou furiosa.

– Meu tio é assim – Neji falava sério, encarando qualquer outro local do pátio, menos a prima. – Ele faz coisas que ninguém entende.

– Neji... – Hinata murmurou.

Olhou para o Hyuuga mais velho sem entender.

– Não sei nem como avisar a ele que Tenten esta grávida de mim – sorriu tristemente o garoto.

– Ele não sabe disso? – Perguntou incrédula. – Achei que a esta altura você já teria falado.

Viu o garoto finalmente encará-la.

– Não sei como começar – falou sério.

– Pelo começo, talvez... – disse olhando-o.

– Você não conhece meu tio Sakura. – O garoto falava descrente.

– Certo – suspirou. – Ele não parece ser a melhor das pessoas, mas também não deve ser tão horrível assim de não aceitar.

Viu Hinata a olhar tristemente.

– Meu pai não é bom, Sakura – a morena suspirou. – Ele é muito rígido e quer tudo certo, de sua maneira. Quando ele souber de Tenten, provavelmente vai querer matar o Neji.

– Mas isso pode acontecer e...

– Não, Sakura – suspirava a morena. – Os planos dele para Neji são diferentes, assim como os planos dele para mim.

– Ele tem planos para vocês? – falou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Mas isso é vocês que tem que decidir. A vida é de vocês!

– Meu tio quer que eu entre nas empresas assim que me formar, assim posso assumir a parte de meu falecido pai e a dele quando falecer – Neji sorria tristemente.

– E você, Hina? – olhou para a amiga que permanecia triste e muda.

– Meu tio prepara a Hinata desde menininha para ser uma boa esposa – o garoto respondeu sua pergunta.

– Que primata! – falou surpresa.

– Eu queria fazer faculdade e assumir a parte de meu pai na empresa, mas ele não aceita isso.

Engoliu em seco e ficou muda observando os dois Hyuugas, que pareciam tão infelizes. Entendia e agradecia a Deus por não ser rica e ter sua mãe que sempre a apoiava.

Observou Neji levantar-se e sair andando, então percebeu que do outro lado estavam os demais garotos e as amigas chegavam onde estavam sentadas.

– Oi – Temari sorria empolgada.

– Olá – Ino sorriu tímida e sentou-se.

– Como estão? – falou sorrindo e tentando não tremer ao olhar para Ino.

– Muito bem – Temari ria igual a uma louca.

– Tem alguém empolgada – Tenten acabara de chegar e sentava junto a elas.

– É o que parece – Hinata sorria agora, tentando não demonstrar sua tristeza.

– É que meu fim de semana foi tudo! – Temari ria e se abanava com a mão.

– Por quê? – disse sorrindo.

– Ela passou com o namorado – Ino disse irritada. – Para a sorte dela, já que o meu sumiu.

Engoliu em seco e olhou para Tenten, que franzia o cenho.

– Não sei por que ainda namora com ele – Tenten falava séria. – Ele parece não te amar, bem na real.

– E quem falou que me importo com isso? – Ino dava de ombros fazendo-se de forte.

– Até parece que não quer um amor de verdade para ti – sorriu Temari brincalhona enquanto cutucava a amiga com o dedo indicador.

– Amor é para os fracos – Ino ria enquanto erguia o queixo, orgulhosa.

– Pois eu discordo – disse séria a amiga. – Amor é para os fortes. Nem todos nós conseguimos lidar com um sentimento tão intenso.

Não queria, mas ao falar sobre isso lembrou-se de Sasuke e a tarde que tiveram.

– Falou bonito, Sah – riu Tenten. – Concordo plenamente.

– Então, você é fraca, já que não consegue lidar com o amor que sente pelo pai de seu filho – Ino cutucava a morena de coques.

Observou a amiga passar as mãos pelo ventre e sorrir.

– Pode até ser, mas me torno mais forte a cada dia que passa por conseguir enfrentar isso e ainda por cima amar cada dia mais este ser que esta dentro de mim – suspirava feliz. – E, no final, lido com dois amores em minha vida.

– Wou, vou chorar – Temari sorria com os olhos brilhantes.

– A Tenten esta certa – Hinata dizia tímida. – O amor é complexo, mas não existe uma pessoa que não o deseje para si.

Sorriu e encarou cada uma de amigas. Todas estavam apaixonada,s até mesmo Ino, que parecia tão indiferente. Sentiu-se culpada por amar o namorado de sua melhor amiga, que pelo visto também a amava. Por que tinha que ser tudo tão complicado?

O sinal bateu e elas foram para a sala. Graças aos céus, não encontrou Sasuke no caminho, mas quando entrou no cômodo a primeira pessoa que viu foi os olhos negros do moreno e seu sorriso de canto.

Desviou o olhar e sentou-se quieta, mas sua mente voltou para a tarde passada.

_Abriu os olhos e viu-se em um lugar levemente escuro. Olhou em direção a janela e percebeu que o sol estava praticamente posto no horizonte. Sentiu então uma mão a acariciando na cintura e sorriu lembrando-se de Sasuke. Virou-se lentamente e ficou de frente ao moreno, que permanecia de olhos fechados. Mordeu os lábios e sorriu marota, analisando o corpo parcialmente descoberto, já que o lençol estava sobre eles._

_Tentou sair do braço que a segurava, mas ao fazer isto, o moreno a apertou ainda mais contra si. Os músculos de Sasuke a acolheram e não pode resistir a um suspiro de deleite._

_– Onde pensa que vai? _

_Sorriu ao escutar a voz grave e meio nebulosa do garoto por que havia acabado de acordar._

_– Preciso ir para casa – falou em um sussurro._

_– Por quê? Eu não quero – Sasuke parecia uma criança._

_– Mas não posso ficar aqui – sorriu e beijou a bochecha do garoto._

_– Hum._

_O moreno permanecia de olhos fechados e com os braços segurando-a. Tentou soltar-se mais uma vez e quando estava quase conseguindo o feito, este abriu os olhos e puxou-a de volta utilizando as pernas para prendê-la ao colchão._

_– Sasuke! – repreendeu-o._

_– Sakura?_

_O moreno sorriu e beijou-a no queixo, descendo os lábios para o pescoço._

_Suspirou alto e tentou soltar-se, por mais que aquilo fosse bom. Se continuassem assim, ela não iria embora naquele dia._

_– Por favor, Sasuke... – murmurou sorrindo. – Preciso ir._

_– Não._

_Ele continuava a beijando, agora chegando aos seios expostos. Suspirou alto quando ele a abocanhou._

_– Sas..._

_Não conseguia nem falar de tão excitada que estava com aquele simples toque. Podia sentir que Sasuke também estava assim, mas não tinham tempo. Logo a mãe chegaria em casa e se não a encontrasse ficaria preocupada._

_– Não, Sasuke – falou tentando soltar-se, mas o garoto como resposta mordeu devagar o bico saliente de seu seio._

_Deu um soco nas costas malhadas do moreno._

_– Sem danos! – reclamou._

_Ele riu e a olhou._

_– Eu quero você agora – Sasuke falava com os olhos cheios de malícia._

_– Não temos tempo – sorriu debochada. – Minha mãe logo chegará em casa._

_– Hum – Sasuke sorriu maroto. – Teremos que ser rápidos._

_– Não mesmo!_

_Empurrou-o e conseguiu sair dos braços fortes do moreno._

_– Sakura, não pode me deixar assim. _

_Olhou para o garoto que estava sentado sobre a cama e corou ao notar que ele realmente precisava dela._

_– Desculpe – falou dando de ombros e abaixando-se para pegar as roupas jogadas no chão._

_Colocou a calcinha e a parte de cima do biquíni._

_– Que belo traseiro._

_Escutou a voz de Sasuke e olhou-o sorrindo brincalhona ao lembrar que falara aquilo para o moreno naquele mesmo dia._

_– Fico feliz que goste – disse enquanto colocava o short._

_– Prefiro suas pernas. _

_Olhou-o novamente e aproximou-se do moreno. Colocou a perna sobre a cama ao lado da onde ele estava._

_– Sério? – tocou a canela e foi subindo deslizando as mãos até chegar na coxa. Adorava ver a cara do Uchiha quando o provocava._

_– Está me provocando – murmurava Sasuke._

_– Sim – sorriu sapeca e afastou-se. – Até mais._

_Saiu do quarto sem esperar uma resposta. Estava muito atrasada e precisava sair dali sem ser notada._

_Desceu as escadas lentamente para não fazer ruídos, mas quando estava ao fim desta, Itachi apareceu e a encarou maroto._

_– Sakura?_

_Sorriu sem graça e podia apostar que devia estar tão vermelha quanto Hinata ficaria naquele momento._

_– Itachi! Como está? – sorriu abertamente, tentando desviar a atenção do Uchiha de seus seios._

_– Melhor agora – Itachi respondeu sorrindo maroto. – E o que esta fazendo aqui?_

_– Ah – sorriu. – Vim emprestar um caderno a seu irmão._

_– Hum... Estranho._

_– Por quê? – Sorriu meio apavorada._

_– O Sasuke é um ótimo aluno e não costuma pedir coisas emprestadas para outros._

_– Bem, pelo visto ele não é tão bom assim – sorriu brincalhona. – Agora tenho que ir. Tchau, Itachi._

_Passou pelo Uchiha e saiu em direção aos fundos da casa, mas foi parada por uma voz._

_– Acho melhor sair pela frente, Sakura. – Itachi sorria malicioso. – E é melhor ir logo, minha mãe esta nos fundos e logo entrará por aquela porta. Não seria bom ela encontrar você aqui dentro usando apenas isso._

_Enrijeceu e mudou a direção, sorrindo com o rosto vermelho pela vergonha._

_Chegara em casa e fora direto para o banho. Quando olhou-se no espelho, acabou por se assustar ao ver sua barriga e colo com marcas vermelhas feitas pelos lábios e mãos de Sasuke._

Voltou a realidade ao receber um cutuco de Sai. Olhou-o e este sorriu apontando para o quadro cheio de anotações e exercícios. Sorriu agradecida e voltou a tarefa, deixando de lado os momentos com Sasuke.

_****_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews lindas *-***_

_**Adoro vocês e a paciência que tem comigo. XD**_

_**Agora me digam o que acharam do hentai mais esperado da fic? Foi do jeito que queriam e imaginavam? Pior? Melhor? Me falem tudo!**_

_**Suahsauhsuahsuahsuhasuhauhs**_

_**Beijos a vocês e até o próximo ;p**_

_**Agora tenho um recadinho para uma pessoa que deixou um review revoltante e ainda por cima anônimo neh? Querido (a) Anon, não sei quem és, mas pode ter certeza que se minha fic fosse tão ruim assim você não teria lido e comentado. Outra coisa, não posto somente aqui mas no nyah tbm e tenho um numero bem elevado de leitores então creio que o problema não é comigo e sim com você, ok? Sua review não me ofendeu só me fez achar graça. ;p**_


	42. Chapter 42

Tarde Demais

A aula, como sempre, estava entediante o que o fazia se distrair. Nunca fora o melhor aluno da sala, mas Sasuke sempre o ajudava na hora de estudar para as provas, então suas notas permaneciam na média. Olhou a turma em volta e sorriu ao observar a morena de olhos claros que parecia concentrada em escrever algo no caderno. Pelo visto, ela também não prestava atenção na aula da professora Kurenai.

Desviou os olhos com muito custo e encarou o amigo Uchiha, que parecia estar mais preocupado em prestar atenção no que a Sakura conversava com Sai. Sorriu ainda mais pela ousadia do amigo, já que Gaara poderia notar se este não estivesse concentrado em Ino, que sorria para Temari enquanto falavam aos cochichos.

Realmente, estava estranhando os amigos. Eles pareciam estar distraídos demais e se o motivo fosse o mesmo que o dele, então logo teriam problemas.

Suspirou e coçou a cabeça. O som do sinal que os deixava livres pelos próximos vinte minutos soou alto e fez com que metade dos alunos levantassem praticamente correndo. Ficou para trás, pois queria conversar com Hinata, mas se arrependeu assim que viu Kiba aproximar-se da morena e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, deixando-a corada de imediato.

Bufou raivoso e saiu da sala esbarrando de propósito no braço do outro.

– O que foi, Naruto?

Olhou para trás ainda sentindo-se irritado e encarou Gaara, que sorria de canto.

– Parece que você não está muito feliz pelo que viu lá na sala.

– Cale a boca! – disse mal humorado.

Saiu para o pátio em silencio, sendo acompanhado pelo ruivo que também permanecia sério. Talvez não fosse o único mal humorado naquele dia. Sentou no banco onde estavam os outros e estranhou ao ver Chouji e Lee sentados em meio aos demais amigos.

– Toma, cara, esta precisando.

Recebeu de Chouji uma lata de refrigerante bem gelada para acalmar o fogo que estava saindo por suas narinas.

– O que aconteceu, dobe? – Sasuke perguntou-o.

– Nada demais – disse rapidamente, o que fez os outros desconfiarem.

– Tudo certo se não quer falar – Sasuke deu de ombros e voltou a beber seu refrigerante.

Bufou, mas não falou nada.

Do outro lado do pátio, observou Hinata aparecer com Kiba ao lado, que parecia feliz demais por algum motivo que não contagiava a garota.

– Droga.

Escutou Neji bufar, praguejando ao seu lado. Olhou-o sério e viu que este também observava a prima.

– Ciúmes? – perguntou Gaara ao garoto moreno.

Ficou atento, já que queria entender o porquê de Neji ficar revoltado ao ver a prima com um garoto.

– Não é bem isso – Neji falou nervoso. – Me preocupo com ela como se fosse minha irmã. Ela é minha família.

– Amável de sua parte – Chouji falou com a boca cheia de salgadinho que comia.

Obsevou Neji apenas revirar os olhos e voltar sua atenção para Tenten, que se juntara a Hinata. Como sempre, as garotas sentaram-se juntas.

– Elas andam em bandos...

Não pôde deixar de rir ao escutar Lee falar.

– Não fique assim – falou brincando com o amigo. – Em algum momento, elas tem que fazer algo sozinhas. É aí que você ataca.

– Hum – Lee falou pensativo, enquanto encarava as garotas que estavam sentadas no gramado.

– Mas não faça isso com as compromissadas – sorriu batendo com a mão no ombro do garoto estranho.

– Nem com a Tenten – Neji disse bravo encarando o garoto.

– Mas ela não esta compromissada com ninguém – Lee deu de ombros.

– Ela esta grávida – Neji bufou irritado.

– Mas não morta – disse sorrindo para o amigo de cabelos compridos.

– O que quis dizer, Uzumaki? – Neji estava visivelmente querendo arrancar o fígado de alguém.

– Que se você não quer que ninguém chegue perto dela, é melhor tentar fazê-la voltar para você – sorriu passando a mão nos cabelos loiros e rebeldes.

– Ele diz isso por experiência própria – Gaara comentou sorrindo para ambos.

Olhou para o amigo ruivo, sentindo vontade de matá-lo, mas sabia que este estava certo.

Voltou a prestar atenção no pátio e percebeu as líderes chegarem perto, sentando-se em meio a eles, mas sua atenção estava em cada gesto que Hinata fazia do outro lado do pátio.

Sentou com as amigas no gramado e observou a todas que pareciam estar conversando sobre algo interessante.

– Sobre o que falam? – quis saber, curiosa.

– Hinata e Kiba... – Temari falou rindo da cara que fez.

– Sério? – sorriu maliciosa para a amiga morena.

– Pare, Ino! – Sakura a repreendeu.

– Desculpe, mas como minha vida anda parada, preciso escutar os casos amorosos dos outros – falou mexendo em uma mexa loira do cabelo.

– Tadinha... – Temari zombou.

– Cale a boca, loira – empurrou a amiga de brincadeira. – Só por que está com o maravilhoso do Shikamaru não precisa ficar me zoando.

– Você devia estar feliz com Sasuke – Tenten a olhava sorrindo. – Já disse para você largá-lo e achar outro homem que lhe ame.

– Ah, tá – falou incrédula. – Os homens não amam, só pensam em sexo – disse sentindo-se vitoriosa.

Seus olhos perderam-se ao notar que, estranhamente, Sakura deixou de sorrir e parecia séria demais.

– O que foi, Sah? – perguntou cutucando a amiga ao seu lado, que apenas abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

– Não me diga que você e meu irmão já... – Temari disse incrédula em tom de pergunta.

– Não! – falou a rosada rapidamente, ficando vermelha.

– Fala sério! – Tenten sorria. – Vai deixá-lo subindo pelas paredes.

– Pare, Tenten – Hinata repreendeu a morena.

– Mas é verdade – disse seria olhando para Sakura. – Se você não tiver relacionamentos sexuais com o Gaara logo, ele vai acabar te traindo com alguma garota disposta por aí.

Estava preocupada com a amiga, afinal conhecia o tipinho desses garotos e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o ruivo não aguentaria e cairia em tentação. Por mais que sentisse algo pelo ruivo, não queria ver a amiga sofrer.

– Bem, eu não me sinto preparada para esse tipo de coisa ainda – murmurou a rosada.

– Não fique preocupada, Sah – Temari olhou-a e depois a rosada. – Meu irmão não faria tal coisa. E se fizer, ele morre!

Foi impossível não rir da expressão de maldade de Temari.

As amigas continuaram conversando sobre o provável futuro de Kiba e Hinata, com esta ficando vermelho a cada cinco segundos devido a alguma coisa que as demais garotas falavam, mas seus olhos foram até onde o namorado estava. Podia ver que ele de vez em quando olhava para onde estavam, mas a sensação era que ele não a olhava. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se insegura quando ao relacionamento com Sasuke, afinal sabia que ele a traia assim como também fazia, mas nunca o sentira tão longe. Nem ao menos sabia o que ele andava fazendo e o porquê já não a queria ver como antes. Sentia-se triste e deixada de lado, mas nunca daria o braço a torcer. Talvez, estivesse na hora de ter uma conversa com o moreno.

Passara o intervalo a cuidar, mesmo que de longe, de Tenten e Hinata. Sabia que a prima estava sofrendo pela decisão do tio e queria ajudá-la, mas parecia que esta não confiava muito no que ele poderia fazer. Sempre fora machista e frio, esse era seu jeito de ser, mas estava mudando. Não sentia ainda como um novo homem, mas sentia-se melhor agora que sabia a quem pertencia. Estava certo que ainda não conseguira a confiança de certa grávida, mas estava tentando com todas suas forças e conseguiria que Tenten confiasse nele novamente, assim como a prima.

Soltou o ar, fazendo certo ruído, mas mesmo assim não chamara a atenção dos amigos. Nos últimos tempos, podia notar a mudança em cada um deles e não sabia dizer ao certo por que cada um mudava, mas se fosse pelos mesmos motivos seus, seria por causa de alguma mulher. Como pode um ser mais fraco e delicado ser capaz de mudar a cabeça dura de um homem? Não sabia responder, mas mesmo assim isso não o tornava infeliz, afinal estava feliz nos últimos tempos.

Terminou de se arrumar ainda no vestiário depois de ter tomado um banho demorado para livrar-se do cheiro de suor da aula de educação física. Gai, como sempre, exigira muito dos seus atletas preferidos e quase matou as garotas fazendo-as correrem ao redor da quadra enquanto os garotos jogavam futebol. Dizia ele que isso era um treino, já que logo teriam mais um dos jogos que se ganhassem, estariam nas finais.

– Estou indo – falou aos amigos que estavam mais sérios e quietos do que o costume.

– Eu vou com você até o estacionamento – Gaara falou sério enquanto caminhava. – Vou levar a Sakura hoje.

Podia jurar que vira de relance Sasuke olhar para o ruivo com uma cara de raiva, mas como se virara depressa não saberia dizer, mas com certeza deveria estar imaginando coisas.

Seguiram caminhando em silencio até o estacionamento onde estavam as garotas sorrindo em volta de sua Tenten. Esta parecia sem graça e acariciava o ventre sobre a blusa de mangas curtas que usava. Não podia deixar de admirá-la, afinal, mesmo com aquela barriga cada vez maior, ela ainda ficava linda e sexy.

– Vamos, Sakura.

Ouviu a voz do amigo ruivo falar ao seu lado e só então notou que já estavam junto das garotas.

– Sim.

A rosada parecia temerosa. Provavelmente ela e Gaara haviam se desentendido.

– Vamos? – perguntou a prima.

– Sim – Hinata respondeu olhando para Tenten. – Quer carona?

– Eu vou pegar um táxi – a morena respondeu de imediato.

– Não – falou firme encarando a mãe de seu filho. – Posso levá-la.

– Não quero incomodar – Tenten falou séria.

– Você não incomoda ninguém.

Sorriu de canto quase imperceptivelmente enquanto ia até o carro sendo acompanhado pelas duas garotas que se despediram das amigas.

Entrou no carro e esperou, vendo Tenten sentar no banco de trás e se escorar na porta já fechada.

– Coloque o sinto – disse olhando para ela pelo espelho retrovisor.

– Sim, senhor – a garota debochou, fazendo o que lhe fora pedido.

A prima sentou na frente e o olhou fixamente, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Suspirou e ligou o carro. Seguia tranqüilo, andando em uma velocidade apropriada.

– Acho que pegou o caminho errado – Tenten comentou.

– Não.

Olhou para a garota pelo espelho e sorriu de canto.

– Neji, eu preciso ir para minha casa e você esta seguindo direto para a mansão Hyuuga.

– Eu sei – disse por fim achando graça na expressão de descrença da morena.

– Neji... – murmurou a prima meio apavorada.

– Vou deixar a Hinata primeiro – falou sorrindo para a prima que retribuiu.

– Por quê? – Tenten falou zangada.

– Quero falar com você – disse piscando para a morena assim que estacionou em frente da casa da família.

– Tchau, Tenten – Hinata falou sorrindo docemente. – Se comporte, primo.

Sorriu em resposta a morena de olhos claros e arrancou o carro assim que a viu entrar pela porta da frente da mansão.

Escutou a morena bufar e viu-a pelo espelho, cruzando os braços, o que fez os seios subirem.

– O que foi, Tenten? – disse por fim ao perceber que ela não pararia quieta.

– Não entendo o que esta tentando fazer, Hyuuga – a morena falou confusa.

– Estou tentando ser um bom pai – disse rapidamente, sem acreditar no que pronunciara.

– Esta falando sério mesmo?

Sorriu ao ver a boca da morena parcialmente aberta. Era sexy e ao mesmo tempo cômico.

– Estou.

Estacionou finalmente na frente da casa dos Mitsashi e voltou-se a morena, que permanecia sentada no banco de trás.

– Você sabe o quanto isso soa confuso? – Tenten o perguntou séria, encarando-o nos olhos.

Não pôde deixar de notar os olhos castanhos meio abatidos devido às coisas que estavam acontecendo a morena.

– Eu sei que não reagi bem no principio, mas quero ser um bom pai, Tenten – admitiu.

– Fico feliz que tenha percebido o quando foi idiota – a morena tirou o cinto e o encarou. – Não sabe o quanto me machucou.

– Desculpe – falou por fim admitindo seu erro.

– Ótimo.

A garota fez menção de sair.

– Aonde vai? – perguntou antes que a garota abrisse a porta.

– Minha casa? – falava a morena com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Mas eu queria terminar esta conversa – falou sério.

– Certo – Tenten suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos. – Em primeiro lugar, meus pais não sabem quem é o pai da minha filha e não pretendo contar, pode ficar tranquilo.

– Não fico tranquilo sabendo que não quer que eu seja o pai – disse sério.

– Você desconfiou de mim, Neji! – a morena praticamente gritava. – Eu faço isso para me defender e defender a minha menina.

– Não acho isso justo! – falou firme. – Você quer que a nossa filha nasça sem pai? Você sabe que não vai poder colocar a culpa disso em mim dessa vez, não é?

– Eu não quero que ela sofra por você assim como já me fez sofrer – Tenten falava reprimindo as lágrimas.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, voltando a abri-los encarando a morena. Passou para o banco de trás e sentou ao lado da garota, que parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento. Segurou a mão pequena e macia que sempre gostara, principalmente quando o tocava.

– Eu errei e já pedi desculpas, ok? Não quero vê-la sofrer ou fazer o bebê sofrer, apenas quero... – suspirou e olhou firmemente nos olhos castanhos a sua frente. – Que nossa filha tenha um pai assim como uma mãe. Que ela tenha uma família. Eu perdi a minha muito cedo e sei o quanto isso não é bom para uma criança.

– Nós nunca seremos uma família, Neji – a morena falou deixando uma pequena lágrima derramar pelo olho esquerdo. – Por que não posso confiar mais em você.

Então a viu abrir a porta e sair apressada sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Enquanto ele ficou ali, olhando as costas da garota enquanto esta entrava pela porta da enorme casa.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos compridos e chorou. Sentiu-se como um idiota. Não por estar chorando, mas sim por ter feito sua pequena chorar, por ser o motivo das suas lágrimas. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia estaria naquela situação. O que faria para que a morena pudesse confiar nele novamente?

Permaneceu o caminho todo em silencio, preferia não falar, já que o sentimento de culpa estava muito forte em seu ser. Não se arrependia, mas culpava-se por fazer aquilo com o namorado e a melhor amiga. Teria que dar um jeito de terminar com o ruivo antes que fosse tarde demais.

– Você não falou nada o caminho inteiro – disse o ruivo ao pararem na frente de sua casa.

Olhou para Gaara e suspirou.

– Desculpe, estava apenas pensando – sorriu sem graça.

– E eu posso saber em que ou em quem?

– Desculpe – falou sentindo-se uma idiota.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Baixou o olhar e reprimiu-as, mas não o suficientemente rápida para que o garota não notasse.

– O que houve?

Os braços do ruivo estavam em torno de si e então compreendeu o quanto aquilo a machucava. Não queria o sofrimento do namorado, que, principalmente, era seu amigo.

Passou os braços pela barriga do ruivo, repousou a cabeça no ombro exposto e ficou naquela posição até sentir-se bem novamente.

– Obrigada – falou em um sussurro.

– Não há de que – sorriu o garoto enquanto afastava a face do ombro. – Sempre poderá contar comigo.

– Você não existe – sorriu sincera. - Você merece alguém que o ame.

– Assim como você merece amor – o ruivo devolveu.

Sorriram juntos e sentiu-se bem por saber que o garoto provavelmente a entenderia se um dia soubesse do que ocorreu.

– Nós combinamos, Sah, mesmo que o amor ainda não faça parte de nós – Gaara falou sorrindo. – Na verdade, nem sei como falar sobre isso.

Baixou a cabeça, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

– Eu também não. É estranho nós estarmos namorando só por que sentimos amizade e desejo um pelo outro – suspirou. – Isso pode ser o suficiente?

– Não sei – suspirou o ruivo. – Mas estamos tentando e, sinceramente, não me sinto infeliz.

Olhou-o séria.

– Mas também não sente feliz.

Ficaram trocando olhares e podia jurar que os olhos verdes do ruivo estavam marejados.

– Talvez nos apaixonemos um dia.

Balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e beijou-o ternamente nos lábios.

– Preciso entrar, à tarde temos coral.

– Sim – murmurou o garoto.

– Até depois.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta para abri-la, mas sentiu os braços do ruivo a puxarem de encontro a ele.

– Gaara! - falou alto, assustada pela maneira brusca.

Então seus lábios foram tomados pelo do garoto e não pôde deixar de retribuir. Podia sentir que o mesmo sentia fome e desejo pela maneira com que a beijava, mas não conseguia nem sentir o mesmo naquele momento, afinal lembrava de Sasuke e o que haviam passado juntos.

Afastou-se lentamente ao sentir o ruivo puxá-la para mais perto quase a colocando sobre o colo.

– Preciso mesmo ir – falou recobrindo a respiração.

– Eu sei, mas preciso tanto de você – Gaara falou sério, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Desculpe – falou, pois sabia que o ruivo tinha suas necessidades.

Viu-o sorrir abertamente e tocá-la nos cabelos.

– Não vou forçar nada por que você não se sente preparada, mas dar uns amassos de vez em quando não tem nada demais – Gaara ria.

Rolou os olhos e bateu no braço musculoso do garoto devido a piada.

– Você é um pervertido.

Então saiu do carro e abanou para o ruivo que arrancou com o automóvel.

Entrou em casa e novamente sentiu-se triste, afinal a mãe trabalharia durante o dia inteiro. Suspirou e largou a mochila em qualquer canto. Deitou-se no sofá da sala fechando os olhos. Assim podia sentir cada momento que vivera com o Uchiha. Sorriu com os pensamentos.

Assustou-se ao escutar o som do telefone tocando. Levantou e atendeu-o.

– Haruno – falou entediada.

– Sakura?

– Sim. Quem fala?

– Neji.

– Ah – achou estranho, mas resolveu deixá-lo falar.

– Preciso de sua ajuda.

– Certo.

Sorriu já sabendo sobre o que poderia ser.

Estavam a mais de meia hora ensaiando sem parar. Fazendo aquecimentos e pequenos jogos com as vozes. O professor Asuma parecia não cansar, o que a deixou chateada, por que precisava de um descanso.

Suspirou e foi até o professor Kakashi.

– Professor, preciso ir ao banheiro, tudo bem?

– Vai lá, Tenten.

– Obrigada.

Saiu da sala, andando pelo corredor até o banheiro feminino mais próximo. Estava achando estranho o fato de Neji, Gaara e Sasuke não terem aparecido no clube ainda e podia ter certeza que estes estavam aprontando alguma. Não quis perguntar as amigas para que elas não percebessem o quanto aquilo soava estranho e principalmente por que elas não pareciam preocupadas com o fato de seus namorados não estarem presentes.

Abriu a torneira e molhou as mãos para depois passar no rosto. Não conseguira deixar de pensar no que o moreno falara para ela no final da manhã, mas também sentia raiva por ele estar agindo daquela forma, afinal para quem dissera que queria assumir a filha e logo após já começava a aprontar, não ajudava em nada. Tinha certeza que ele deveria estar com alguma piriguete por aí.

Suspirou e encarou-se no espelho. Estava abatida demais e tinha medo que isso pudesse fazer mal ao bebê.

Fechou a torneira e saiu do banheiro, andando calmamente pelo corredor de volta a sala. Tentou deixar a mente em branco para não pensar em quem não merecia. Como podia ainda amar tanto um garoto que só a fazia sofrer? Será que era uma masoquista?

Parou em frente a sala e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, assim abrindo a porta. Os olhos abriram-se ao escutar a voz de Neji. Lá estava o moreno sentado entre Gaara e Sasuke, que sorriam cúmplices.

Andou lentamente, parando na cadeira ao lado de Sakura, que sorriu amigavelmente e puxou-a a sentar-se.

– É melhor ficar sentada, amiga.

Ouviu a voz da rosada lhe dizendo no ouvido.

Estranhou o fato e encarou os três garotos que olhavam-na, mas sua atenção estava em Neji.

– Eu queria te dizer muitas coisas, mas parece que nunca faço o certo – sorria o garoto nervoso. – Então resolvi cantar para você Tenten.

Abriu a boca incrédula e olhou para Sakura ao seu lado.

O som dos violões que Gaara e Sasuke seguravam começou a soar lentamente enchendo o ambiente.

[Switchfoot– Learning to Breathe: watch?v=SJUtQYYLSPU&feature=related]

_**Hello, good morning, how you do?**_

_**What makes your rising sun so new?**_

_**I could use a fresh beginning too**_

_**All of my regrets are nothing new**_

_**So this is a way that I say I need you**_

_**This is a way**_

_**(Olá, bom dia, como você vai?**_

_**O que faz seu Sol nascente tão novo?**_

_**Eu poderia usar de um novo começo também,**_

_**Todos os meus arrependimentos não são nada novos.**_

_**Então este é o jeito que eu digo que preciso de Ti**_

_**Este é o jeito)**_

Sentiu o peito comprimir-se, mas seus olhos não deixavam os do moreno, que parecia cantar com toda a alma. Sentiu a mão de Sakura segurar a sua e então apertou os dedos, fazendo uma leve pressão na mão da rosada, mas não a olhou. Queria ler cada lampejo de sentimento que os olhos claros de Neji transmitiam.

O som aumentou de ritmo e o moreno passou a cantar o refrão.

_**This is a way that I'm learning to breathe**_

_**I'm learning to crawl**_

_**I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall**_

_**I'm living again, awake and alive**_

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**_

_**(Este é o jeito que eu estou aprendendo a respirar**_

_**Aprendendo a engatinhar**_

_**Estou descobrindo que você e só você pode acabar com a minha queda .**_

_**Estou vivendo novamente, animado e vivo.**_

_**Estou morrendo pra respirar nesses céus abundantes)**_

Apertou os lábios, comprimindo-os e pousou a mão livre sobre o ventre. Só queria proteger seu bebê da confusão que estava sua vida e seu coração.

_**Hello, good morning, how you been?**_

_**Yesterday left my head kicked in**_

_**I never, never thought that**_

_**I would fall like that**_

_**Never knew that I could hurt this bad**_

_**(Olá, bom dia, como você esteve?**_

_**Ontem fez minha cabeça começar a pensar**_

_**Eu nunca, nunca pensei que**_

_**Eu cairia desse jeito**_

_**Nunca soube que eu poderia me ferir tão gravemente)**_

Ele também sofria? Como poderia entender Neji algum dia? Ele parecia sempre tão forte e sério, nunca demonstrando emoções. Como podia amá-lo tanto e ao mesmo tempo sentir-se tão brava com ele?

_**I'm learning to breathe**_

_**I'm learning to crawl**_

_**I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall**_

_**I'm living again, awake and alive**_

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**_

_**These abundant skies**_

_**Yeah, abundant skies, yeah**_

_**(Estou aprendendo a respirar**_

_**Aprendendo a engatinhar**_

_**Eu descobri que você e só você pode acabar com a minha queda**_

_**Estou vivendo novamente, animado e vivo**_

_**Estou morrendo pra respirar nesses céus abundantes**_

_**Nesses céus abundantes**_

_**Yeah, céus abundantes, yeah)**_

Neji colocou a mão sobre o coração, como se quisesse protegê-lo também. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas mordeu o lábio para não fazê-lo.

_**This is a way that I say I need you**_

_**This is a way that I say I love you**_

_**This is a way that I say I'm yours**_

_**This is a way**_

_**(Esse é o jeito que eu digo que eu preciso de você**_

_**Esse é o jeito que eu digo que te amo**_

_**Esse é o jeito que eu digo que sou teu**_

_**Esse é o jeito)**_

Arregalou os olhos ao escutar Neji cantar que a amava e que pertencia a ela. Sentiu o coração acelerar e queria sorrir, mas não podia dar o braço a torcer por Neji. Pelo menos não agora. Ainda tinham muito a conversar, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de sentir-se feliz e bem pelo garoto afirmar um amor que não sabia que existia nele.

_**This a a way that I'm learning to breathe**_

_**I'm learning to crawl**_

_**I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall**_

_**I'm living again, awake and alive**_

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**_

_**These abundant skies, yeah**_

_**I'm learning to breathe**_

_**I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies**_

_**Hello, good morning, how you do?**_

_**(Esta é a maneira, que eu estou aprendendo a respirar**_

_**Aprendendo a engatinhar**_

_**Eu descobri que você e só você pode acabar com a minha queda**_

_**Estou vivendo novamente, animado e vivo**_

_**Estou morrendo pra respirar nesses céus abundantes**_

_**Nesses céus abundantes, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Estou aprendendo a respirar**_

_**Estou morrendo pra respirar nesses céus abundantes**_

_**Olá, bom dia, como você vai?)**_

Na ultima parte da musica, Sasuke e Gaara começaram a cantar junto a Neji acompanhando-o em um jogo de vozes que a emocionou ainda mais, mas mesmo assim estava estática sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Os garotos pararam com a apresentação e o pessoal bateu palmas, mas seus olhos estavam fixos nos azuis claros do garoto, assim como ele a olhava esperançoso.

Kurenai sorria e limpava as lagrimas que deveriam ter caído durante a música.

Agora prestava a atenção aos professores que pareciam ainda mais empolgados e os mandaram trabalhar.

Separou a mão da de Sakura e sorriu para a amiga que piscou o olho para ela animadamente. Respirou fundo e juntou-se as demais garotas. Naquele momento só queria esquecer a confusão que estava seu coração.

Ficou feliz pelo que Neji fizera por Tenten. A amiga parecia confusa e não muito feliz, mas também não estava infeliz pela musica cantada pelo moreno. Achara linda a escolha dele quanto a letra adequada para poder dizer tudo o que sentia a morena de coques. Nada poderia emocionar mais uma mulher apaixonada. Tenten ficara com os olhos brilhantes, mas como é cabeça dura, não deu o braço a torcer. Talvez seja o melhor fazer o garoto sofrer um pouco, assim ele aprende a dar valor a este amor que os unia.

Sorriu sentindo-se alegre pela amiga. Sabia que dali em diante ela estaria ainda mais avoada, mas desta vez seria pela confusão que Neji plantou em seu coração.

Olhou o relógio da parede e percebeu que estava quase na hora do término do clube. Precisava ir ao banheiro antes de voltar para casa. Aproximou-se do professor que auxiliava os garotos.

– Vou ao banheiro – disse por fim sorrindo.

– Certo – Asuma sorriu e sinalizou a porta.

Saiu da sala apressada para poder voltar logo e pegar carona com Ino. Entrou rapidamente pela morta de metal assim que chegou ao final do corredor onde ficavam o banheiro feminino e masculino. Entrou em um box e fez suas necessidades, saindo logo após e se dirigindo direto para a pia. Lavou as mãos e as secou. Prendeu os cabelos levemente com um elástico que estavam em seu pulso. Então se inclinou na pia e jogou água no rosto. Escutou o som de passos e da porta sendo aberta, mas continuou com sua tarefa de aliviar o calor que naquele dia estava quase insuportável.

Levantou o rosto e o secou-o. Então abriu os olhos e encontrou os negros refletidos no espelho.

– Sasuke – murmurou timidamente, sentindo seu interior aquecer-se ao recordar os acontecimentos do final de semana.

Nada poderia ter-lhe dado mais calor do que ver a expressão desejosa do moreno que amava. Ruborizou mesmo sem saber ao certo por que.

– Fica extremamente sexy assim.

– Sasuke! – repreendeu-o enquanto virava-se de frente para o mesmo fazendo-o rir.

Fez um ruído com os lábios para que ele falasse baixo.

– Não irão nos escutar. Pelo menos, não nos próximos vinte minutos.

Viu o sorriso de canto se formar na face linda do garoto. Como poderia resistir?

– O que quer no banheiro feminino além de me ver lavar o rosto? – perguntou zombeteira colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Hum, queria tirar um proveito da moça casta e jovem que habita meus sonhos mais puritanos.

Não resistiu e sorriu ao vê-lo tão brincalhão e feliz.

– Você é um safado mesmo, Uchiha Sasuke – falou brincalhona, fazendo-se de zangada.

Olhou-o fixamente ao ver que este fazia o mesmo. Ficaram assim por um tempo que ela não saberia definir, já que as pernas e o coração pareciam querer quebrar-se a qualquer momento. Respirou profundamente ao ver a expressão de Sasuke mudar para uma que ela agora podia reconhecer, já que a luxuria e o desejo ficaram estampados na face do mesmo quando fizeram amor.

Viu-o se aproximar lentamente e pegá-la pelas mãos, levando-a lentamente até um dos boxes. Estava tão compenetrada nos olhos ônix que não pode falar nada, muito menos o repreender. Sentiu-o empurrá-la até a parede e encostá-la lentamente. Ficaram com a face próxima e as mãos unidas com os dedos entrelaçados, apenas a se observar com tamanho sentimento que não puderam idealizar. Era tudo tão bom e mágico que seu único pensamento era o moreno a sua frente.

Beijaram-se avidamente e apaixonadamente. Sasuke a deixava maleável com um simples roçar de lábios. Era algo que ainda lutava para entender, mas nunca quando estavam juntos já que nestes momentos estava apenas fixa em dar prazer ao garoto.

Mordeu o lábio inferior do moreno e o ouviu gemer. Sorriu internamente e lambeu o lábio recém mordido sendo retribuída por mais um gemido.

Sentiu as mãos másculas a segurarem firmemente na cintura e prensá-la ainda mais a parede. Sentia-se feliz ao ver que seus beijos o deixavam louco da mesma maneira que os dele a deixavam desnorteada.

– Sakura.

Ouviu-o murmurar enquanto beijava sua bochecha e sua orelha, lambendo-a e mordendo-a, dando-lhe mais prazer. Gemeu alto e cravou as unhas nos ombros cobertos do companheiro apertando-o ainda mais contra si.

– Sasuke.

Suspirou o nome do amado e sentiu a mão dele ir até sua perna, puxando-a para cima. Forçou o tornozelo no traseiro redondo do garoto e sentiu a rigidez do sexo sobre o seu. Voltaram a se beijar, mas agora queria muito mais, então exigia mais. Beijou-o fortemente passando as mãos por debaixo da camiseta do colégio que o garoto usava. Escutou-o sorrir ao perceber que não conseguia realizar sua vontade, então ele ousou as mãos sobre as suas e pegou a peça de roupa a retirando.

Suspirou e mordeu o lábio antes de ser tomada pelos lábios de Sasuke. Suas mãos agora podiam passear livres pelas costas e tórax musculosos do moreno, enquanto as mãos do mesmo estavam por debaixo de sua blusa a ponto de retirá-la também. Ajudou-o neste quesito, ficando apenas de sutiã branco. O moreno mordeu-a no colo o que a fez dar um tapa na nádega dele. Ambos riam e se beijavam.

Sasuke a afastou lentamente e sentou-se sobre a tampa do vaso, puxando-a para que sentasse sobre seu colo.

Seus sexos se encontraram de maneira mais eficaz desta vez e o gemido que foi pronunciado veio da garganta de ambos os amantes. Sentia apenas a pele de Sasuke, os beijos e o desejo. Todo aquele calor e aquela paixão a deixava em êxtase. Não podia ser melhor ou pior era perfeito. Seu amor pelo garoto era algo perfeito.

Beijaram-se e apoiou-se nos ombros descobertos do garoto, sentindo-o apertar suas nádegas e pressioná-la contra seu sexo proeminente. Roçou-se e arfou, escutando o suspiro alto do garoto também.

– Sakura – ouviu-o murmurar em meio aos beijos em seu pescoço. – Preciso tê-la agora...

Suspirou e o beijou mais uma vez, descendo as mãos pelo abdômen definido do garoto até chegar ao inicio da calça que este usava. Sem demoras, abriu-a para por a mão quando escutou o som da porta de metal ser aberta.

Ambos pararam ofegantes com as sobre as bocas para não os escutarem.

– Sakura?

Era a voz de Ino que a chamava. Provavelmente estava lhe procurando para avisar do termino da aula.

Permaneceram em silencio até que a loira saísse do banheiro, achando que não havia ninguém.

Levantou-se apressada e colocou a camiseta que usava anteriormente e estendeu a de Sasuke.

Sorriu ao vê-lo emburrado.

– Temos que ir, Sasuke, antes que nos peguem – falou séria, afinal não queria que Ino soubesse do seu envolvimento com o moreno até que ambos tivessem terminado o relacionamento.

– Eu sei, mas ainda preciso de ti.

Olhou do rosto do moreno, descendo pelo tronco másculo até perder-se na região da cintura onde podia se ver a protuberância.

Engoliu em seco e sentiu o rosto esquentar.

– Dê um jeito nisso antes de aparecer no clube novamente.

Beijou-o ternamente nos lábio e saiu do box, depois do banheiro, sem olhar para trás. Preferia não cair em tentação novamente. Seria difícil encarar Ino como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas por enquanto era o melhor, ou talvez não. Queria poder não se sentir mal e simplesmente agir como Ino agia ao trair Sasuke, mas o seu coração doía toda vez que pensava no que estava fazendo. Amava Sasuke isso era obvio, mas também amava a amiga. Ambos eram importantes para sua vida.

Suspirou e continuou a andar tentando não pensar mais na situação em que havia se metido.

Saiu correndo atrás de Tenten logo após que o professor Asuma deu a aula como terminada, mas esta parecia ter sumido em meio aos corredores do colégio. Suspirou frustrado e continuou a andar, indo em direção ao estacionamento, onde esperaria a prima e com sorte encontraria a morena no caminho.

Dobrou em um corredor e foi tocado por uma mão. Virou-se para ver quem era com esperanças de ser Tenten, mas encontrou o olhar malicioso de Kin.

– Oi.

Escutou-a dizer, mas se limitou a acenar com a cabeça. Como a garota parecia não ter o que falar, virou-se novamente andando em passos rápidos para a saída do prédio.

– Você está bem?

Teve vontade de rir ao escutar a voz meio hesitante da garota líder de torcida.

– Só não quero papo – falou sério e frio.

– Desculpe, mas você parece precisar de algo para aliviar a tensão – Kin sorria maliciosa.

Conhecia bem a garota para saber que o que ela se referia era ao sexo animal e selvagem, do jeito que ela amava. Geralmente a pegaria pelo braço e a levaria ao primeiro lugar que encontrasse onde pudesse aliviar-se, mas não naquele momento. A única coisa que queria era estar sozinho e pensar no porquê a Tenten não havia corrido para seus braços assim que disse na música que a amava.

– Não agora – falou sério.

Viu-a abrir a boca como se fosse retrucar e depois percebeu que ela mordeu o lábio furiosa, mas conteve-se, o que era bom já que não queria ter que lidar com uma crise de raiva de Kin naquele momento.

– Tudo bem – a garota falava sorrindo. – Eu espero você vir até mim, afinal você sempre acaba vindo.

Levantou as sobrancelhas e viu-a se afastar rebolando como se para provocá-lo. Na verdade, aquilo o faria subir pelas paredes, já que adorava a sensualidade da líder, mas não sentiu nada ao vê-la tentar lhe fazer mudar de ideia.

Realmente, estava apaixonado por uma garota que não acreditava em seus sentimentos.

Bufou e seguiu sem querer pensar muito sobre o que havia feito de errado.

Andou apressada procurando Ino, que havia saído para encontrar Sakura, porém nenhuma delas havia retornado. Estava ficando preocupada. Dobrou em um corredor que a levaria até fora do prédio. Acabara de sair da biblioteca e não as encontrara. Dobrou o corredor e olhou para trás para ver se encontrava algum sinal delas, mas nada. Então sentiu o choque do corpo encontrar alguém. Caiu sentada no chão frio do colégio.

– Desculpe – falou baixo e ergueu os olhos, encontrando a mão de Naruto estendida para ela.

– Tudo bem –sorria o loiro amplamente. – Eu deveria ter me anunciado quando a vi andando e olhando para trás.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão encabulada do loiro. Pegou a mão estendida e foi puxada. Logo estava de pé em frente ao loiro que insistia em segurar sua mão.

– Naruto... – falou levemente vermelha quando tentava inutilmente puxar a mão.

– Sim? – o garoto parecia divertido com a situação.

– Eu preciso dela – falou sem jeito e aponto para a mão que estava entre os dedos da mão máscula do garoto.

– Eu gosto dela – sorria Naruto.

Não pôde resistir em ficar ainda mais vermelha com o comentário. Baixou os olhos tentando não encará-lo. Sentiu uma mão tocá-la na face em um carinho e o polegar acariciá-la. Arfou e olhou-o nos olhos, vendo o sorriso sincero do loiro.

_Como poderia resistir a um ser tão belo e carinhoso?_

– Naruto... – murmurou ao senti-lo deslizar a mão para perto de seus lábios e os tocar docemente com o polegar.

Não resistiu e entreabriu os lábios. Aquilo estava sendo muito sensual, algo que ainda não havia sentido com nenhum outro garoto. Fechou os olhos para apreciar a caricia e se assustou quando bruscamente não o sentiu mais perto de si e sua mão ainda segura entre a de Naruto foi solta. Abriu os olhos e arregalou-os ao notar Kiba de frente ao loiro.

– O que está fazendo, Uzumaki? – Kiba disse bravo depois de empurrar Naruto para longe dela.

– Nada que interesse a você, apenas a Hinata e a mim – Naruto falava seriamente.

– Fique longe dela! – Kiba praticamente rosnava.

– Só se ela me pedir, cachorro – Naruto falava sério com as sobrancelha franzidas.

– Vocês poderiam parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? – falou com a voz tremida.

– Hinata? – Naruto olhava-a assustado.

– É melhor irmos embora, Kiba – falou séria, encarando o garoto em questão.

Por mais que sentisse o coração em pedaços precisava ficar longe de Naruto e perto de Kiba. O seu pai a ordenara isso e tinha medo de sua reação se não fizesse o que lhe fora pedido. Por mais que odiasse as atitudes do Hyuuga mais velho, ele era sua família. Seu progenitor. A única pessoa que cuidava dela. A sua maneira, é claro. Devia a ele respeito por tudo o que fazia por ela. Afinal, estudava, tinha alimentos e tudo o que precisasse. Tinha uma casa onde morar, tudo bem que esta era de seu primo, mas só estavam ali por vontade de Neji e não por que precisassem.

Encarou o loiro e sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem.

– Fique longe dela, Naruto – Kiba encarava o loiro também. – Ela não como estas garotinhas que você pega por aí.

Arregalou os olhos surpresa pelo que Kiba havia falado, mas preferiu ignorar. Não queria ser mais uma para o Uzumaki. Queria ser amada e respeitada. Talvez o pai estivesse certo e Kiba era o melhor para ela. Quem sabe eles não se dessem bem no final da historia?

– Eu sei.

Escutou a voz firme e triste de Naruto e o olhou nos olhos antes de virar-se e levar Kiba consigo.

Andavam pelos corredores indo em direção a outra saída onde não encontrariam o loiro mais. Seguia com a mão sendo segurada por Kiba, mas não sentia as borboletas no estomago como sentiu quando Naruto a segurava. Como podia amar tanto uma pessoa que não podia lhe dar o mesmo em troca?

Suspirou alto e sentiu o garoto parar ao seu lado, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo.

– Hinata.

Olhou-o quando este a chamou.

– Sim, Kiba?

– Voce gosta do Uzumaki?

Arregalou os olhos surpresa com a pergunta. Não tinha costume de mentir por mais que o caso ali fosse necessário.

– Desculpe – falou tristemente, sentindo os olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas que não foram seguradas.

– Oh, Hinata.

Os braços do garoto a rodearam a segurando firmemente. Deixou a cabeça recostar-se no ombro largo e musculoso que este lhe dava.

– Eu não queria, Kiba... – murmurou em meio aos soluços.

– Eu estarei aqui para fazê-la esquecê-lo.

Levantou a cabeça e encarou o garoto ainda em seus braços. Este possuía os olhos caramelos a olhando fixamente. Podia ver o amor através deles e sentiu-se culpada.

– Não posso dar o que você quer – falou timidamente.

– Mas pode me dar o que possui – Kiba falou sorrindo de canto. – E já estou satisfeito em ter uma parte de você até tê-la conquistado por completo.

– Você não sabe o que diz – murmurou levemente ruborizada. – E seu eu nunca... – não pôde terminar de falar.

– Você será feliz comigo.

O garoto a tocava no rosto em uma caricia amorosa, mas não sentiu o que sentira com Naruto. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça para evitar comparar os dois. Kiba era amável e Naruto só queria mais uma para sua lista.

Então aproximou-se do garoto e o beijou em um selinho demorado. Sentiu o sobressalto deste, devido a surpresa, mas logo ele tomou as rédeas e a beijou amorosamente. Mesmo que não fosse retribuído desta forma por ela. O beijava por que precisava receber um pouco de amor, estava cansada de só o dar.

Separaram-se ao escutar o som de palmas.

Olhou para o lado e viu Karin, Kin e Tayuya, que sorriam.

– Que coisa mais linda não acha, Kin? – Karin falou maldosamente.

– Com certeza – sorria a morena. – Não acha, Tay?

– Sim – a outra ruiva respondeu sorrindo tristemente.

Observou a expressão furiosa de Karin olhando para a amiga ruiva.

– Acho que eles se merecem – Kin falou sorrindo diabolicamente. – Afinal a estranha e o cachorro. Ambos perfeitos. Um casal perfeito.

As garotas riam e debochavam, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Tayuya, que parecia alheia a maldade das amigas e aquilo sim era algo novo para ela.

– Vocês não têm mais o que fazer, não? – Kiba perguntou raivoso. – Acho que vocês precisam ir atrás de algum jogador, de preferência aqueles que tenham namorada, já que vocês amam ser as outras – o garoto falava maldosamente.

– Kiba, isso não nos ofende – Karin disse levantando o queixo em sinal de superioridade.

– Não disse isso para ofender. Era só uma verdade.

As mãos do garoto estavam a segurando ainda pela cintura, lhe passando segurança. Gostava de sentir-se protegida.

– Acho bom mesmo – Karin sorria maldosa. – Não gosto de receber ofensas, ainda mais de garotos como você. Ainda tem muito que aprender como jogador, Kiba.

Viu o olhar que Karin e Kin deram ao moreno, olhando-o de cima a baixo e depois retornando a face deste. Sabia o quanto agora para as lideres o garoto estava tornando-se interessante, afinal ele era do time, mas ainda havia algumas mudanças que o fariam o tipo ideal delas.

– Logo você vai ser igual aos outros Kiba, isso é fato – Kin disse sorrindo maliciosa. – Afinal a popularidade sobe a cabeça.

– Não para todos – Kiba sorria zombeteiro. – Prefiro ser como Lee e Chouji.

As garotas riram o que a fez estremecer.

– Não será assim por muito tempo – Karin sorria maldosa. – Garotos gatos como você sempre acabam caindo em tentação.

– Fala sério – Kiba sorria. – Vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer? Vão circulando e nos deixem em paz.

Sentiu-se ser puxada e quando viu já estavam longe das lideres. Saíram do prédio e caminharam até o estacionamento. Suspirou aliviada por estar longe daquelas garotas maldosas.

– Você esta bem? – Kiba perguntou preocupado.

– Sim - sorriu sincera. – Apenas quero ir para casa.

– Certo. Levarei-te – Kiba sorriu.

– Não precisa, vou com meu primo. Ele já deve estar me esperando.

– Hum – o garoto parecia triste.

– Nos vemos amanhã – sorriu para o moreno ao seu lado e beijou-o nos lábios rapidamente, saiu apressada.

Não queria estar naquela situação, mas não tinha opção. Preferia mesmo era estar sozinha como sempre.

_**Oeeee pessoas lindas do meu coraçãozinho! *-***_

_**Não me matem pela demora please! XD É que estava muito atarefada, na verdade ainda estou, mas passei aqui correndo só para deixar este capitulo.**_

_**Fiquei feliz com os reviews! O pessoal gostou do hentai do nosso casal favorito.**_

_**Kkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Porem achei que receberia mais. Buáhhhhh Mas os seis recebidos valeram a pena. Obrigada lindas! *-***_

_**Espero que tenham curtido este capitulo e até o próximo.**_

_**Bjux ^^**_


	43. Chapter 43

**O certo a se fazer...**

Estava realmente zangado, afinal não conseguira ver Sakura depois da situação do banheiro, mas acabara por encontrar, Ino que conversava com Gaara. O estranho foi que eles pareciam íntimos demais, nunca percebera o quanto eles eram amigos,mas podia reclamar nos últimos tempos não andara dando atenção a namorada. Não tinha vontade de vê-la ou de estar com ela, mas era necessário fazer este papel. Nunca imaginou que não sentiria desejo por Ino mesmo quando a garota quase tirou toda a roupa e sentara em seu colo quando ainda estavam no carro, em frente à mansão Yamanaka.

Sentia-se um idiota, mas um idiota feliz.

Sorriu de canto e passou as mãos nos cabelos negros e rebeldes. Por mais que tentasse não pensar na rosada, esta sempre vinha a sua mente. E foi o que acontecera quando estava com Ino. A loira acabou por ficar furiosa já que não conseguira o excitar, assim como ficou irritado por broxar.

_Merda_, pensou irritado, _isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes._

Espalhou-se na cama onde estava deitadom, sabendo que a apenas alguns metros deveria estar a garota que o deixava louco. Precisava dela mais do que imaginava. Era algo como uma droga, quanto mais a tinha em seus braços mais a queria. Teria que dar um jeito nisso.

Respirou profundamente fechando os olhos negros.

_Preciso dela_, pensou antes de finalmente cair no sono.

Chegou na escola ainda raivosa consigo mesma. Estava frustrada e triste. Sim, podia dizer que estava triste, já que precisava de algo que não encontrava mais em Sasuke. Tentara ter a atenção do moreno da única maneira com que sabia que provavelmente não seria negada, mas mesmo assim ele não a quis. Simplesmente não vira mais os olhos desejosos que antigamente a faziam ter muito prazer, mas agora pareciam sem vontade. Sabia que não podia ser ela, afinal estava do mesmo jeito. Pelo menos, fisicamente não mudara. Fazia dieta e exercício como líder de torcida. Praticavam muito e isto a deixava com o corpo belo com curvas marcadas. Então por que não deixava Sasuke Uchiha louco como antigamente?

Começava a ficar perdida, só queria um pouco de atenção e alguns beijos de carinho. Talvez estivesse mudada mesmo, já que nunca antes sentira falta disso.

Caminhou pelo corredor e entrou na sala de aula. Somente Tenten estava ali e parecia totalmente alheia.

–Oi – disse e sentou ao lado da amiga. – Você está bem?

O olhar castanho da amiga estava a lhe fitar e então percebeu como estes pareciam entristecidos e opacos.

– Acho que sim – sorria a garota que usava os costumeiros coques.

– Você não parece feliz, mesmo tendo recebido uma linda declaração ontem – falou a amiga.

– Estou confusa – Tenten sorriu triste. – Eu deveria estar pulando de alegria, não é?

– Isso é o que geralmente aconteceria – sorriu. – Mas você não é igual a todas as garotas.

– Não mesmo.

Sorriram cúmplices, afinal ambas não eram normais.

– Então o que a confunde? – perguntou amigavelmente enquanto acariciava a barriga da outra. – Seu bebê está cada vez mais lindo.

– Ela vai ser forte – sorriu Tenten.

– Como a mãe – acrescentou.

– Talvez – a morena suspirou. – Nem sempre consigo ser forte.

– Eu também não – olhou para a amiga, mostrando sinceridade.

– Mas quero que minha filha seja forte como eu não fui – admitia Tenten.

Observou a amiga tocar o ventre e suspirar. Entendia o quanto ela estava sofrendo, mas tinha que admitir que isso não era o certo. Seria muito mais fácil se Tenten aceitasse Neji de volta.

– Sua filha precisa de um pai – falou baixo.

– Mas ela também merece estabilidade. Alguém que não vá embora quando enjoar de brincar de casinha – Tenten falou zangada. – E isso é impossível de se saber com o Neji, se é aonde você quer chegar, Ino.

– É, eu entendo – murmurou.

Outros alunos começaram a entrar na sala e com eles Neji e Hinata, que conversavam baixo. Kiba estava ao lado da morena e segurava a mão dela possessivamente. Aquilo era outro problema.

– Pobre da Hina – escutou Tenten murmurar.

– Bem, talvez ela ainda não goste dele, mas com certeza Kiba é um bom rapaz e muito bonito. Além disso, está no time de futebol, o que aumenta a credibilidade dele – falou casualmente, mesmo sabendo que a morena não seria feliz com o garoto.

Observou Tenten virar o rosto em sua direção e fixar os olhos nos seus. Podia ver a raiva nos orbes castanhos.

– Você só pensa no grau de importância de uma pessoa – rugiu Tenten. – "Mas ele é jogador, melhor que não ser", _blá-blá-blá_ – imitou Tenten rancorosa.

Arregalou os olhos para a amiga que estava visivelmente alterada.

– Calminha, Tenten – disse séria. – Não quis ofender ninguém, somente é a realidade.

– Pois essa realidade é podre e pobre! – Tenten falou alto, chamando a atenção da outra amiga.

– Olá, garotas. O que há?

Fixou o olhar em Hinata, que havia percebido a pequena discussão.

– Nada – falou e levantou do lugar da amiga. – Vou indo, Tenten está muito bipolar hoje.

– É a gravidez - Hinata falou, mas ela não deu importância e apenas seguiu até sua classe.

Observou Gaara chegar junto a Temari, e Sasuke entrar logo após. Ambos pararam no meio do caminho e começaram a conversar. Não pôde deixar de ficar a observar os dois garotos que sempre achou que eram parecidos, mas hoje não podia falar o mesmo. Eles estavam tão diferentes nos últimos meses que quase não os reconhecia. Cada um havia adquirido um amadurecimento diferente e, sinceramente, estava com medo deste fato.

Estava triste, mas não queria e nem podia demonstrar. O primo acabara por perceber no caminho até a escola, mas fizera questão de não perturbá-lo ainda mais dizendo que estava somente com dor de cabeça. Neji nunca fora o melhor primo ou amigo, mas estava mudando muito nos últimos tempos e tudo graças ao bebê que Tenten esperava. Como poderia incomodar o primo sabendo que este estava com muitos problemas em se resolver com a amiga? Teria que se manter quieta e resolver sozinha este acontecimento tão inesperado em sua vida. De uma forma ou outra, teria que obedecer ao pai, e preferia fazer isso sem envolver o primo.

O sinal alto tocou chamando a atenção de todos da turma. No final das contas, não conseguira prestar muita atenção na aula, teria que estudar em casa.

– Vamos para o intervalo?

Olhou para o lado e viu Kiba que lhe sorria amplamente. Pôde ver atrás deste passar Naruto com Sasuke ao seu lado. O loiro estava com a cara fechada igual ao moreno, o que era realmente estranho, já que geralmente o loiro estava sorrindo.

– Sim – falou sorrindo forçadamente.

Na verdade, queria ir para o intervalo com as amigas. Sentar no gramado e ficar ali conversando sem preocupações, mas havia prometido ao garoto que passaria o intervalo com ele, afinal, agora eram oficialmente namorados.

Suspirou e deu a mão para o garoto segurar, deixando-se ser arrastada por ele.

Sentou no gramado com Gaara ao lado. Era raro estarem juntos nos últimos dias, por isso o ruivo fez questão de sentar com ela. Ino sentou-se junto a Temari e Shikamaru, que sorriam cúmplices e davam selinhos de vez em quando. Isso sim era um casal apaixonado, não o que Gaara e ela eram.

Passou as mãos pelos fios rosados e prendeu-os em um coque mal feito. Alguns fios caíram mais a frente devido ao comprimento do cabelo, mas não se importava, já que o dia estava muito quente.

Sentiu o namorado tocá-la nos ombros em um carinho enquanto deixava o braço sobre estes. Suspirou e olhou-o de canto, mas repreendeu-se mentalmente por pensar em negar o afeto.

Tenten chegou e sentou-se.

– Não aguento mais esse calor – falou a morena de coques em um resmungo.

Temari riu.

– Eu adoro – Ino falou sorrindo. – Calor é sinal de roupas curtas e nada de casacos. Odeio ter que me encher de roupa.

– Ah, eu também pensava isso até estar grávida – Tenten voltou a resmungar.

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia se incluir na conversa. Estava com a mente em outros assuntos, em outros lugares.

Viu Sasuke se aproximar com um Naruto emburrado ao seu lado. Ambos sentaram e logo após, Neji chegou acompanhado por Kin, que tinha um sorriso perverso de orelha a orelha. Ou seja, não poderia ser coisa boa. Olhou de canto para ver a reação de Tenten, mas essa somente revirou os olhos de maneira quase imperceptível.

_Pelo menos, ela não vai fazer caso, _pensou agradecida.

– O que tá fazendo aqui? – Temari perguntou para Kin.

Definitivamente, Temari era o sinônimo de confusão.

– Estou sentada junto aos integrantes do clube de coral – Kin sorriu irônica. – Achei que não iriam se importar.

– Pois eu me importo – a loira rebateu revoltada sendo abraçada por Shikamaru.

– Não vamos brigar, certo? – Ino perguntou erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz. – E você, _vadi_... Ops, Kim, coloque-se no seu lugar se não quer arranjar confusão!

Kin bufou de raiva enquanto encarava Ino, mas a conversa amena logo voltou. Já estava se preparando psicologicamente, pois cedo ou tarde, Karin e as demais também chegariam e se sentariam junto deles.

– Então, já conseguiram compor alguma música para a competição de bandas? – Ino perguntou empolgada.

– Não – falou Sasuke sério.

– Está mais difícil do que pensávamos – Naruto falou emburrado. – Não sei se conseguiremos algo digno.

– Fique quieto, Naruto – Sasuke falou firme. – Daremos um jeito.

– Sinto em concordar com o Naruto – Gaara falou sério. – Se não conseguirmos escrever algo bom, não conseguiremos ser aprovados nem na primeira seleção.

– Mas não vamos desistir – Sasuke falou sério.

– Não disse isso. Só acho que... – Naruto falou irritado.

– Vamos mudar de assunto! – Ino interrompeu e logo começou a falar sobre outras coisas.

Olhou o círculo de pessoas ali e percebeu meio a contra gosto que praticamente todos estavam mal humorados ou chateados com algo. Claro que nenhum deles parecia estar se empolgando com a conversa sem conteúdo do dia. Parou o olhar em Sasuke, que a encarava mesmo estando sentado ao lado de Ino, que tagarelava com Temari e Tenten. Como conhecia muito bem a amiga, sabia que esta estava nervosa ou queria contornar algum sentimento de tristeza. Era sempre assim que a loira agia.

Suspirou e baixou o olhar, não podia mais levar aquilo a diante.

Graças aos céus, o sinal tocou. Então levantou, despediu-se de todos rapidamente e seguiu sozinha, quase correndo, para a sala de aula. Pretendia ficar longe de encrenca e de seus amigos, pelo menos até saber ao certo o que fazer.

Quando a aula terminou, viu a amiga rosada novamente correr por entre todos e sair apressada. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas podia ter certeza que algo a incomodava e por isso ela resolvera se afastar. Aquele era o jeito de Sakura e a única forma que ela encontrava de entender o que deveria fazer quando tinha algum problema.

Percebeu Gaara levantar rapidamente ir atrás dela, então por impulso o seguiu correndo. Teria que alcançá-lo.

– Gaara! – gritou quando o viu distante no corredor em meio ao aglomerado de alunos.

O ruivo parou e olhou para trás, encarando-a. Correu até ele, desviando dos alunos apressados.

– Desculpe, Ino, mas estou com pressa.

Abriu um mínimo vestígio de sorriso na frente do garoto que fazia seu coração disparar.

– Sei que está indo atrás da Sakura – disse. – Mas ela precisa ficar sozinha...

– E como você sabe? – o ruivo retrucou meio nervoso.

– Conheço minha amiga – falou cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos. – Sei como ela age – suspirou. – Não sei o que está ocorrendo com ela, mas sei que é melhor dar um tempo pra ela.

– Hum... Obrigado.

– De nada – murmurou.

Ficaram ambos a se encararem. Os olhos verdes de Gaara fixos no azul intenso de seus olhos. Como poderia não estar completamente boba ao lado dele?

– O que está acontecendo?

Virou-se assustada, encontrando Naruto com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e Sasuke ao seu lado, que parecia estar normal demais. Provavelmente, nenhum dos dois notou algo.

– Estávamos falando de Sakura – murmurou.

– Algum problema com ela? – Sasuke perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

Aquilo sim foi estranho. Pôde ver Naruto e Gaara encararem o moreno com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e tinha certeza que sua expressão era a mesma.

– O que foi? – Sasuke perguntou voltando a sua pose de frieza.

– Só achei estranho você perguntar pela Sakura – falou ainda estranhando o fato.

– Realmente, Sasuke – Naruto falou olhando fixamente para Sasuke.

– Só a achei estranha hoje – falou o moreno dando de ombros.

– Ela está estranha nos últimos dias – Gaara falou pensativo.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – sorriu para o ruivo. – Ela só precisa ficar sozinha e se reorganizar...

– Por quê? – Naruto perguntou enquanto coçava a cabeça.

– Porque pelo que conheço da Sah, ela está confusa com algo. Mas isso é estranho, afinal, ela geralmente viria falar comigo antes – olhou para as próprias mãos, pensativa. – Sempre a ajudei nestes momentos e depois ela se afastava para pensar. Sinto-me deixada de lado pela minha melhor amiga – murmurou a ultima frase.

– Ino – Sasuke a chamou tristemente.

Olhou para Sasuke, que apenas a encarava com aqueles olhos ônix indecifráveis.

– Sim? – perguntou apreensiva.

– Ela não está lhe deixando de lado, pode ter certeza – ele deu um meio sorriso quase imperceptível, só para ela, o que a fez sorrir.

– Obrigada.

Naruto saiu e puxou Gaara junto, mas pôde ver os olhos verdes a encararem ao longe.

Limpou a casa durante a tarde e estudou para a prova que teria no dia seguinte. Fez de tudo para tentar evitar pensar em seu problema com Sasuke. O amava completamente, mas não sabia o que o moreno sentia por ela. Seu coração dizia que ele a amava, já que ele fora extremamente amoroso quando estiveram juntos. Não podia negar que fizeram amor em vez de sexo. Mas sua mente lhe dizia que ele podia estar a enganando. Podia a estar usando assim como fazia com tantas outras garotas.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e os soltou do rabo que havia feito há pouco.

Não podia se iludir e, principalmente, acabar com a amizade que tinha com Ino por causa de um garoto que nunca lhe dissera o que realmente sentia. Não valia a pena, valia? O que iria fazer?

Passou o olhar pelo quarto e viu seu violão. Sorriu e o pegou. Nada seria melhor do que tocar um pouco para amenizar tudo o que estava sentindo. Talvez a música lhe ajudasse.

Saiu da casa, sentando-se nos fundos de casa. Levara o caderno de anotações junto consigo. Preferiu dedilhar enquanto pensava em qual música seria a melhor para aquele momento. Não achava alguma propícia, mas então lembrou que deveria aperfeiçoar a que tinha feito. Abriu o caderno e passou apenas as notas, primeiramente. Depois o ritmo saiu e enfim o som de seus lábios. Ela ficara linda.

Olhou para o céu e percebeu que logo estaria totalmente escuro. Pôde ver ao longe uma pequena estrela brilhando. Um pequeno ponto de luz naquele céu azul de vários tons. Então se lembrou do que os garotos falavam sobre a música para a competição de bandas. Eles precisavam de uma que pudesse fazer a diferença. Olhou para o caderno a seu lado e sorriu. Aquela musica poderia ser a perfeita.

– Sakura.

Assustou-se e olhou para o muro que dividia a casa Haruno com a Uchiha. Largou o violão ao seu lado deixando-o em cima do caderno de propósito.

– Sim? – falou olhando para o moreno que fazia seu coração entrar em disparada só por dirigir a palavra a ela.

– Queria falar contigo.

O viu pular o muro e vir em sua direção.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia – disse séria.

– Acho que a gente precisa conversar.

– Por quê? – perguntou enquanto o observava sentar ao seu lado.

O garoto não a tocou ou tentou sequer fazer isso, apenas sentou-se ao seu lado, deixando os braços sobre os joelhos flexionados.

– Por que eu sinto que você não esta bem – Sasuke olhava em frente. – Os outros também perceberam.

– Hum... – murmurou enquanto olhava para o céu. – Não queria preocupar ninguém.

– Eu sei, mas me preocupou – o moreno suspirou. – Sinto-me culpado por você estar assim triste...

Olhou para Sasuke e o viu ainda olhando para frente.

– Não queria lhe causar tanta confusão.

– Pois o jeito como as coisas ocorreram me deixou confusa, sim – falou em um sussurro.

O garoto a olhou nos olhos.

– Estou fazendo o que acho certo para mim, Sakura – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros. – Não pensei em você ou na Ino, muito menos no Gaara. Pensei apenas em mim.

– Isso foi muito egoísmo de sua parte – viu-o fechar os olhos. – Mas também foi meu egoísmo. Eu também não pensei neles nem em você. Apenas no que eu queria naquele momento.

Ambos se encaravam.

– Então somos dois egoístas.

– Sim – sussurrou.

– Eu não quero me afastar de você – Sasuke falou sério.

– Eu também não, mas isso é o certo a ser feito – falou com a voz meio falha.

– O meu e o seu sofrimento? É essa a coisa certa?

Encarou o moreno.

– Por que assim deixaremos duas outras pessoas sem sofrer. Que não têm culpa de nada, que não merecem sofrer, Sasuke.

– Duas? – ele a olhava fixamente e podia ver a dor em seus olhos. – E eu? Também irei sofrer.

Fechou os olhos sentindo uma pequena lágrima descer. Sabia que, cedo ou tarde, aquela conversa iria acontecer e sabia que acabaria por chorar. As mãos de Sasuke agora a tocavam nas bochechas limpando as pequenas gotas de lágrimas.

– Eu não posso deixar minha amizade com a Ino por algo incerto, Sasuke. Por mais que eu goste de estar com você, entende?

– Sah, não é algo incerto... Não é. Sou eu e você, somos nós. Juntos – ele suspirou. – Continuarei tentando estar com você...

– Não é o certo – falou seria. – Ino não merece isso.

– Ela é uma boa garota – Sasuke murmurou.

– Sim. Assim como Gaara é um ótimo homem... – falou séria.

– Então acaba assim o nosso breve romance? – Sasuke a olhava suplicante.

– Sim – falou enquanto o acariciava no rosto. – Mas ainda assim você estará no meu coração.

Então beijaram-se. Não foi algo bom, soou como uma despedida e, sinceramente, não queria daquele jeito. Seu coração gritava para que não fizesse isso, mas sua mente relutava. Não seria a outra e não trairia mais a amiga. Agora se Sasuke a quisesse, ele saberia o que fazer.

Separaram-se e ficaram a se olhar.

– Terminarei com Gaara – falou séria. – Não posso continuar com ele depois disto.

Sasuke a olhava enquanto, decidida, levantou e recolheu suas coisas entrando em casa.

Observou Sakura entrar em casa e levantou, indo para a sua. Ainda não conseguira similar a conversa direito, afinal quando tomara um "toco" de uma garota, mesmo? Nunca. Mas não era só por isso que estava em choque. Não conseguia imaginar-se longe da rosada. Havia aprendido muito com ela, mesmo não sendo íntimo, não pelo menos até os últimos dias.

Entrou em seu quarto e atirou-se na cama, olhando pela janela aberta. Do outro lado, na casa da garota que o fazia sentir-se maluco, a janela estava fechada, porém podia-se ver pelas frestas que a luz estava acesa. Provavelmente, Sakura estaria naquele ambiente pensando no que acabara de ocorrer. Será que ela sentia o peito comprimir assim como o seu naquele momento? Será que ela sentia essa vontade louca de correr até a casa vizinha e beijar loucamente o ser que habitava seus pensamentos? Ou será que era somente ele que estava ali divagando como um retardado?

_Desde quando eu sou assim...?, _pensou sentindo-se um idiota.

Sentou sobre a cama e passou as mãos furiosamente sobre os cabelos. Não entendia o que Sakura queria dele. Será que só o usara para satisfazer algo que talvez Gaara não estava conseguindo suprir? Por que ela se entregaria a ele se não fosse por sentir algo?

Estava confuso e não sabia o que fazer. Precisa conversar com alguém. Alguém que o entendesse.

Bufou e pegou o celular, não acreditando que iria mandar uma mensagem para aquele ser. Realmente estava ficando louco.

Digitou rapidamente e jogou o celular sobre a cama ao seu lado. Deitou-se e ficou fitando o teto. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo estava neste estado, mas sabia que já fazia algum tempo. Talvez meia hora ou mais.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, se arrependendo deste ato, já que a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente foi o rosto belo e inocente de Sakura. Tinha que fazer algo para não perdê-la totalmente, mas não poderia se humilhar, isso sim já era demais. Ele não era homem que se rebaixava por mulher, eram elas que faziam isso por ele. Por mais que quisesse negar, entendia os motivos de Sakura, só não conseguia aceitá-los com facilidade, por mais que Gaara fosse seu amigo.

– Sasuke.

Abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça, encarando Naruto, que estava parado no meio do quarto o encarando.

– Cara, você realmente não esta bem – o loiro sorriu. – Estou lhe chamando faz um tempão.

– Hum...

Observou o amigo sentar no chão perto da cama, ficando de frente para ele.

– Fale, cara.

– Não sei o que fazer – depois de algum tempo em silêncio acabou por admitir.

– Se você me disser o que é, talvez eu possa lhe ajudar – Naruto falou seriamente.

Sentou na cama e escorou-se na cabeceira. Bufou irritado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

– Você não poderá me ajudar – sorriu tristemente. – Ninguém poderá.

– Fala sério, Sasuke – Naruto praticamente gritou. – Fala logo, porra! Deixa de coisinha... A gente é amigo!

Olhou para o loiro e sorriu minimamente, mas a vontade era de rir muito do amigo. Sabia que poderia sempre contar com aquele loiro bobo.

– Estava traindo a Ino – murmurou.

– Conta uma novidade – Naruto riu irônico.

– Com a Sakura – bufou após admitir isso.

Viu o loiro abrir a boca, incrédulo.

– Isso, sim, foi uma novidade – Naruto falou sério. – Pobre do Gaara.

– Não estamos falando do ruivo...

– Ainda... – Naruto continuou a frase.

– Sim – falou passando as mãos novamente sobre os cabelos. Era um gesto automático de quando estava nervoso.

– E qual o problema?

– Ela não quer mais nada comigo.

– De se esperar – Naruto murmurou. – A Sakura não poderia agir assim por muito tempo. É santinha demais...

– Eu sei, só que não posso deixá-la ir – falou olhando seriamente para o amigo.

– Tentou convencê-la do contrário?

– O que você acha? – Falou irritado. – Só que ela me deu motivos bons para não ficarmos mais juntos.

– Sim – murmurou Naruto. – Gaara e Ino.

– Certo.

– Então você não sabe o que fazer.

– Não.

Estava nervoso. Como o imaginado, Naruto não poderia ajudá-lo.

– Termine com a Ino, não é obvio?

Olhou para o amigo e baixou a cabeça, balançando-a em negação.

– Isso não ajudaria também. Sakura se sente a muito mal por ter feito isso com a amiga e o namorado.

– Mas com o tempo talvez vocês consigam voltar. E não é assim, continuando com a Ino que você vai conseguir isso. Você não gosta dela... – Naruto falou sorrindo de canto. – Sakura não falou nada quanto a esta possibilidade?

– Não, só disse que terminaria com Gaara.

Depois de falar isso, viu o sorriso de Naruto aumentar ainda mais e então se tocou de que a rosada estava fazendo o que era certo. Não estaria presa a ninguém agora. Então, se ele também não estivesse, eles poderiam ficar juntos.

Sorriu para o amigo e o viu bater palmas.

– Ótima noticia esta, não? – Naruto riu alto. – Sakura estará solteira em breve e então com o tempo, se você terminar com a Ino também, vocês poderão ficar juntos.

– Sim – sorriu ainda mais. – Como não percebi isso antes?

– Simples, caro Sasuke, o idiota aqui não sou eu, e sim você. Está apaixonado demais pela rosada para pensar direito.

– Cale a boca, Naruto! – falou irritado.

A risada do loiro foi alta e o irritou ainda mais.

– Terminará com a Ino?

– Sim, provavelmente amanhã.

– Esta com pressa, hein?

– Não enche – falou e atirou o travesseiro em cima do amigo que continuava a rir.

Amanhã seria um novo dia e terminaria com a loira. Assim poderia começar a investir em Sakura. Tudo lentamente, como qualquer garota gosta. Assim deixaria a rosada caidinha por ele, de uma maneira que ela não resistiria.

Estava sentado naquela praça há algum tempo e já havia escurecido, mas não tinha vontade de sair dali. Naquele lugar tinha paz e conseguia pensar. Na verdade, já não queria mais voltar ao mundo real, onde tudo estava contra ele. Onde sabia que Tenten não o queria por perto, principalmente da filha que nem nascera ainda. Onde a prima estava entrando em um relacionamento de conveniência por causa do pai abutre. Onde os amigos pareciam estar tão ou mais triste do que ele.

Bufou e olhou para o céu, observando as estrelas brilhantes.

Estava triste e carente como jamais imaginou estar. Havia praticamente se declarado para a morena e só faltou gritar aos quatro ventos que a amava, mas mesmo assim a garota o ignorava. Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava confuso e magoado, pois achou que Tenten correria para seus braços, mas até agora nada. Precisava de algo para se distrair.

Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e repousou a cabeça sobre as mãos.

– Neji?

Levantou a cabeça, sabendo de quem era aquela voz.

– Kin.

– O que esta fazendo aqui sozinho?

A morena sentou ao seu lado no banco branco da praça.

– Sai para caminhar e acabei por aqui – foi sincero.

– Hum, então talvez você precise de uma ajuda para se distrair? – a garota sorria presunçosa.

Respirou e olhou para frente. Kin era linda e estava caidinha por ele há muito tempo. Sabia que a garota fazia qualquer coisa para estar com ele, então por que não aproveitar? Era solteiro e a garota que amava não queria saber dele...

– Por que não? – falou sorrindo malicioso para a morena ao seu lado.

Levantou e sentiu sua mão ser pega pela garota, que o puxou pela rua até um carro amarelo.

– Hoje é no meu carro.

Kin sorria maliciosamente. Sabia exatamente para onde iam e tentava fazer o possível para não pensar em Tenten.

Olhava-se no espelho enquanto arrumava os cabelos, prendendo uma pequena mexa na lateral com uma presilha prateada. Não estava muito empolgada nesta manhã, afinal teria que conversar com Gaara e explicar que não poderiam continuar juntos. Ainda não sabia qual desculpa usaria, mas não podia simplesmente dizer que havia o traído. Seria ainda mais errado o fazer sofrer. Preferia guardar isso para si pelo resto de sua vida do que fazer Gaara e Sasuke brigarem. A culpa era principalmente dela, afinal sabia o que estava fazendo e mesmo assim fez. Nunca fora de impulsos, mas andava mais impulsiva que Ino. Estava completamente mudada, não só fisicamente, mas psicologicamente, e isto estava errado. Ela não podia se tornar uma vadia como Karin e suas seguidoras ridículas.

Ouviu o som da campainha e pegou seus materiais, descendo em passos apressados. Não sabia quem estava ali, pois naquele dia Gaara não passaria em sua casa. Abriu a porta e encontrou os olhos azuis da amiga, que lhe abraçou apertado.

– Oi, Sah!

– Ino? - olhou para trás da loira e não encontrou Sasuke ou o motorista. - O que aconteceu?

– Nada – sorriu Ino amigavelmente e depois rolou os olhos. – Passei aqui para irmos juntas.

– Mas você não vai com o Sasuke? – perguntou estranhando a mudança.

– Não mesmo – sorriu a loira. – Ele quis ir com aquela moto horrível.

Sorriu da amiga e fechou a porta de casa. Ambas caminhavam lentamente, afinal, ainda tinham tempo de sobra para ir à escola.

– Você está diferente – Ino falou pensativa.

– Creio que sim – sussurrou como resposta.

– Está assim há algum tempo – Ino continuou.

– Você também mudou, Ino.

Olhou a amiga que lhe fez o mesmo.

– Ambas mudamos – Ino afirmou.

– Espero que isso nos torne melhores – sorriu sincera.

– Sim.

A amiga loira baixou a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhada por algo. Não conseguia entender, afinal, quem devia estar fazendo isso era ela. Queria muito contar a Ino que havia sido uma vadia sem escrúpulos e que a havia traído, mas faltava coragem. Talvez um dia a coragem chegasse. Ou não.

– Esta pensativa – Ino falou sorrindo. – Não queria que ficássemos estranhas devido a estas mudanças.

– Sim.

– Somos amigas há tanto tempo, né?

– Sim - sorriu tristemente.

– Nada pode nos fazer mal enquanto estivermos juntas.

– Com certeza – afirmou quase chorando.

Parou e viu a amiga fazer o mesmo. Abraçou-a com força.

– Eu amo você, Ino – sorria em meio às lagrimas. – E se um dia eu lhe machucar saiba que não queria isso. Jamais...

Sentiu as mãos da amiga lhe apertarem nas costas.

– Eu também amo você, rosinha – sorriram. – E jamais quero lhe ver sofrer.

Afastaram-se e seguiram o caminho, agora estava um pouco melhor, mesmo não tendo falado o segredo. Provavelmente, o levaria ao túmulo.

Escutou uma buzina e olhou para a rua onde um carro vermelho estava parado.

– Olha só quem eu encontrei...

Escutou Ino bufar e continuar andando. Acompanhou a amiga, mas pelo canto dos olhos podia ver o carro as seguindo.

– Que foi, Ino, não me reconhece mais?

Sentiu sua mão ser segurada pela amiga e esta parar na calçada.

– Será que dá para parar de me seguir, Deidara?

Encarou os homens no carro e sentiu o coração acelerar quando percebeu o olhar de certo ruivo sobre si.

– Olha só, é a gatinha do Gaara – Sasori falava alto para os amigos escutarem.

Todos riram e olharam fixamente para ela.

– Estão bêbados – sussurou Ino.

– Droga – falou sentindo-se aterrorizada.

– Vamos logo para a escola – Ino falava baixo. – Estamos perto.

Viraram-se e continuaram andando. Seguia os passos apressados da amigam sentindo o corpo tremer devido as risadas dos homens no carro, que persistiam em segui-las com o carro.

– Será que eles não desistem? – perguntou a amiga loira.

– Não os escute.

– Ei, gatinhas, entram aqui que daremos uma carona – Deidara gritou para elas.

– Não olha, Sah!

Levou um susto com o grito de Ino e continuou andando ao lado da amiga, temendo ao escutar o som de porta de carro bater.

– Droga – falou ao olhar para trás e ver que os dois homens já estavam atrás delas andando rapidamente para alcançá-las.

– Esse é um dos motivos por eu não gostar de andar a pé – Ino falou enquanto apressavam o passo.

– O que vamos fazer?

Estava com medo e podia ver que a amiga também estava, mas preferia tentar manter a calma.

Olhou para trás e viu-os ainda mais perto.

– Corre, Ino! – gritou.

Ambas saíram correndo ainda de mãos dadas. O colégio estava com os portões abertos e não muito longe. Ino corria mais devido aos exercícios constantes com as líderes, então soltou a mão da amiga quando não conseguiu mais acompanhá-la. Escutou o grito nervoso de Ino, mas ignorou e simplesmente parou de correr.

– Sakura!

– Vá, Ino! – gritou para a amiga, que continuou correndo.

_Droga,_ pensou indignada quando não conseguiu nem se manter em pé.

Escorou-se no murou e logo foi puxada por Sasori, que sorria.

– Não aguentou a corrida, gatinha?

– Cale a boca! – o repreendeu enquanto puxava o braço com força.

– A Ino entrou no colégio – Deidara falou em meio a bufadas de ar devido a corrida.

Podia sentir o cheiro de álcool. Provavelmente, eles estavam vindo de alguma festa.

– Vocês estão bêbados – falou tentando manter a calma, apesar do coração estar acelerado.

– Quase nada, gatinha – Deidara riu alto.

Puxou o braço, que estava sob as mãos de Sasori e o viu rir da sua atitude, já que era impossível se soltar. Então começou a pensar rápido, afinal tinha que fazer algo logo.

Observou ao longe Ino voltar furiosa com um pedaço de madeira na mão. Não pôde acreditar no que via e, se não fosse a situação crítica, estaria rindo da cena. Então olhou para Sasori, que juntou seus corpos e então, com o joelho acertou bem, ao meio das pernas do ruivo. Ouviu-o gritar e soltá-la enquanto Deidara se abaixava para ajudar o amigo.

Sorriu e piscou para Ino, que estava ainda longe demais para ajudá-la. Correu com toda a velocidade que podia e alcançou a amiga, que já estava correndo ao seu lado. Entraram no colégio e foram direto para a sala de aula.

– Eu. Não. Acredito... Que fez isso – Ino falava pausadamente, devido ao fôlego sôfrego.

Riu e sentou-se. Não conseguia falar. Ainda estava esbaforida e com o coração acelerado.

– Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

Tenten entrou na sala de aula acompanhada de Lee e Sai.

– Vocês passaram correndo por nós de um jeito que parecia que estavam fugindo do diabo! – Sai falou enquanto as olhava.

– Nem me fala – Ino disse séria. – Mas a Sakura deu um jeito no demônio.

Olhou para a amiga loira e começaram a rir feito doidas.

– Acho que isso foi a coisa mais louca que eu já fiz... – falou sorrindo alto.

– Do que estão falando? – Tenten intrometeu-se.

– Dois caras nos atacaram.

– Acho que nunca corri tanto – falou ainda sentindo-se tensa.

– Nossa... – Tenten sentou-se.

– Quem foi? – Lee perguntou irritado. – São da escola?

– Não – Ino suspirou. – Já saíram daqui, são ex-alunos.

– Não me diga que foi Deidara de novo, Ino – Tenten estava visivelmente preocupada.

– Isso aí. Estávamos a pé.

– Vieram juntas?

– Sim – murmurou entrando na conversa.

– Fico imaginando se você estivesse sozinha Sakura. – Ino falou nervosa.

– Mas não estava – sorriu para a amiga.

– Sei disso, mas por um momento você ficou.

Olhou para a amiga loira e sorriu.

– Mas você voltou para me ajudar.

– E vi a cena mais cômica e empolgante da minha vida! – ria a loira.

Sorriu ainda mais.

– O que foi? – Tenten perguntou curiosa.

– A Sah deu um chute no brinquedinho do Sasori e correu como uma louca.

– Fiz a única coisa possível no momento – deu de ombros.

– Deus, vocês são loucas – Tenten ria. – Mas deve ter sido o máximo ver o ruivo praguejando com as partes doendo...

– Acho que nunca mais ele mexe com a gente – Ino ria.

Sorriu com as amigas e os dois amigos, que pareciam pasmos.

– Como é que é? – olhava para as amigas em choque. – Vou matar meu primo e já aproveito e faço o mesmo com o idiota do Deidara.

Estava raivosa devido a pequena aventura que as amigas acabaram de lhe contar.

– Pois é, mas a Sakura já deve ter matado o Sasori – ria Ino.

– Que situação... – Hinata estava embaraçada e chocada.

– Espera só até o Gaara e o Sasuke ficarem sabendo disso... – ela continuou raivosa.

– Nem pense em contá-los. Você sabe como eles são... Com certeza, daria em confusão! – Sakura se apressou em dizer.

– Tudo bem! Esses homens não prestam – continuou ela.

– Até seu namorado? – Ino perguntou rindo.

– Ele é problemático... – falou sincera.

– Tô vendo que aí vem problema – Tenten disse sorrindo.

– Pelo contrário – sorriu animada. – O Shika é tudo de bom.

– Hum – sorriu maliciosamente a amiga grávida.

– Como está o relacionamento?

– Bem, Sah. Muito bem – sorriu maliciosa.

– Oh, Deus, sai de perto dela, Sakura, antes que contagie! – Ino falou rindo-se.

Olhou para as amigas e piscou o olho para a rosada. Sabia que provavelmente ela não era mais tão santa assim. Afinal, ela namorava com seu irmão, que era um pervertido de carteirinha.

Escutou o telefone tocar e distanciou-se das amigas que continuavam conversando animadas. Viu ao longe o irmão com os outros garotos, inclusive Shikamaru, que parecia animado em uma conversa com Chouji.

– Alô?

Escutou com atenção a voz do secretário do pai falar de forma tensa. Sua boca foi abrindo-se conforme a informação chegava ao seu cérebro e coração.

– Oh, meu Deus – falou assim que desligou o celular.

Sua visão ficou embaçada e, antes que pudesse assimilar as coisas, estava chorando em prantos. Como daria a noticia a seu irmão?

Sentiu braços ao seu redor e afundou a cabeça no ombro do amado. Sabia que era ele devido ao seu cheiro único. Só existia um garoto que mexia consigo daquela forma e era Shikamaru.

– O que foi, Tema?

– Shika...

– Você esta me assustando.

Sentiu os braços másculos a apertarem ainda mais.

– O que houve? – a voz de Ino encheu seus ouvidos, mas não pôde responder.

– Temari? – Sakura chamou-a docemente.

– Tema? – a voz de Gaara era preocupada.

Afastou-se lentamente do namorado e virou-se para o irmão. Correu e abraçou-o, afundando-se no peito acolhedor.

– O que houve? Por que está chorando deste jeito? – escutava a voz do irmão enquanto esse a abraçava de volta, confortando-a.

– Ah, eu não sei como falar – disse enquanto se afastava do irmão.

– Comece do início.

– Os nossos pais... – soluçou e limpou as lágrimas. – Eu recebi uma ligação agora, Gaara.

– O que houve, Tema? Está me preocupando!

A voz do irmão era tensa. Respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos olhos para afastar as lágrimas. Sentiu um braço passar em torno de seus ombros e sabia que era Shikamaru. Sentiu-se reconfortada e mais calma.

– Nossos pais sofreram um acidente grave – falou pausadamente.

– Em qual hospital estão? – Gaara falou nervoso.

– Eles não estão no hospital... – falou voltando a chorar.

Queria ver os rostos dos presentes naquele momento, mas a única pessoa que conseguia fitar era o irmão. A única pessoa que sobrara de sua família. Agora os Sabakus eram apenas os dois.

Viu-o passar de confuso para triste e então veio a raiva. Podia sentir a raiva do irmão como se fosse uma sombra tensa e negra que os cobria.

– Gaara... – murmurou chorosa.

O irmão olhou-a e saiu andando, praticamente correndo do pátio rumo ao estacionamento.

– Droga! – praguejou e voltou a chorar.

– Alguém vá atrás dele! – escutou a voz de Shikamaru.

Então ouviu passos afastando-se e seu corpo perdeu os sentidos nos braços do amado.

Estava em choque devido a tudo o que acontecera. Demorou a sentir o corpo novamente, afinal o que Temari acabara de dizer era verdade? Seus pais estavam mortos? Como eles puderam os deixar? Quando aconteceu? Como aconteceu?

Eram perguntas demais e a única coisa que queria era sair dali. Ir para bem longe e pensar.

Entrou no carro e bateu com força no volante antes de ligar o automóvel. Viu ao longe os amigos que pareciam gritar, mas não deu ouvidos. Seguiu de carro para fora do colégio e principalmente para longe de problemas. Só queria estar só.

Parou de correr e olhou para a amiga ao seu lado.

– Sakura...

Ela parecia estar mais chocada ainda.

– Precisamos achar o Gaara antes que ele faça alguma loucura – Sasuke estava ao seu lado e nem ao menos havia reparado.

– Ele não pode ficar sozinho... – murmurou.

– Não mesmo – Naruto estava perto de Sakura.

– Depois da aula, vamos nos separar e procurá-lo – Sasuke flava firmemente.

– Sim - falou séria.

Voltaram ao pátio, onde encontraram Tenten apoiada em Hinata.

– O que houve? – perguntou às amigas.

– Me ajudem aqui, por favor – Hinata pediu.

Naruto passou os braços em torno de Tenten e a ergueu do chão.

– Ela passou mal assim que Shikamaru saiu com Temari nos braços.

– Céus! – Sakura estava com as mãos na boca.

Olhou para Sasuke, que encarava a rosada de uma forma preocupada. Estranhou, mas não era o momento de perguntar sobre esse tipo de coisas ao namorado. Precisavam se concentrar nas amigas que estavam na enfermaria e em Gaara, que havia sumido.

Entraram na escola, sendo observados pelos demais alunos, afinal tudo aquilo parecia ter durado horas, mas não passaram de alguns minutos e o intervalo ainda estava no meio.

Naruto ia na frente, carregando Tenten que estava totalmente apagada, mas com resquícios de lagrimas na face. Hinata ia ao lado do loiro e segurava a mão da amiga desmaiada. Já o resto ia atrás.

Viraram em um corredor e pôde ver Kin e Neji, que pareciam estar conversando sobre algo que o irritava. Quando este os percebeu, deixou a morena para trás e foi até eles.

– O que aconteceu com a Tenten?

– Ela desmaiou – falou séria e continuaram até chegar a enfermaria.

– Mais uma? – perguntou a enfermeira chocada.

– Ela está grávida! – Neji falou firme.

– Percebi – a enfermeira falou irritada.

– Rina, os ajude – Sakura dirigiu-se a enfermeira.

– Não se preocupem.

Observou Naruto depositar calmamente Tenten na maca ao lado de Temari. Neji correu e parou ao lado da morena, segurando a mão livre desta. Na outra maca Shikamaru fazia o mesmo com Temari.

– Eu vou ver como está a Tenten primeiro, mas creio que seja somente o choque da notícia – Rina falou após explicarem o que havia ocorrido.

Estava preocupada com as amigas, mas seu coração gritava para que saísse daquele prédio e fosse atrás de Gaara. Ele provavelmente era quem mais precisava dela naquele momento, mas não sabia nem onde começar a procurá-lo.

Suspirou e passou as mãos sobre os cabelos loiros. Observou os amigos e suas expressões tristes.

Saiu de fininho sem que estes percebessem e correu para a saída. Iria encontrar o ruivo, custasse o que for.

_**Genteeee desculpe a demora então não me matem please!**_

_**Suahsuahsuahsuahsh**_

_**É que sabem como é esta vida corrida... Bainnnnn Mas estou aqui com um novo capitulo que eu espero que tenham gostado. XD**_

_**Quando chega nesta fase das fics eu tenho um grande problema para escrever. Tem muita coisa para colocar e tudo tem que se encaixar... É complexo, mas acho que estou fazendo um bom trabalho. XD**_

_**Ahhhhh vlw pelas reviews! Eu leio todas e fico feliz com os leitores novos e espero que todos comentem, afinal isso me inspira. ;p**_

_**Bjux e até o próximo cap.**_


	44. Chapter 44

Tristeza de Gaara

Viu a expressão de preocupação nos olhos de Sakura e sentiu vontade de abraçá-la, mas sabia que não podia, afinal sua atual namorada estava naquele mesmo ambiente. Então lembrou-se da loira que parecia transtornada e olhou ao redor, tentando encontrá-la em meio aos amigos que se aglomeravam em torno das macas, apesar da enfermeira ter mandado todos saírem.

– Onde está Ino? – perguntou alto, mas não foi a uma pessoa específica.

– Não sei.

A rosada lhe respondeu ao seu lado. Os olhos verdes estavam ainda mais preocupados naquele momento.

– Ela deve ter ido atrás de Gaara – Hinata falou calmamente.

– Só pode – Naruto concordou com a morena.

Olhou para os amigos e concordou com a cabeça.

– Vocês precisam voltar para suas aulas e sair do ambulatório para deixar as meninas descansarem.

– Eu quero ficar aqui com minha namorada.

Shikamaru falou suavemente enquanto fazia carinho nos cabelos loiros da garota que permanecia na maca, agora dormindo.

– Tudo bem.

A enfermeira estava sendo compreensiva, ao menos.

– Eu posso ficar com minha amiga? – Hinata falava tristemente.

– Sua amiga está bem – Rina falava sorrindo. – Foi apenas queda de pressão.

– Eu sei, mas não quero que ela fique só.

– Ficarei aqui com ela – Neji falou sério e firme.

Podia ver nos olhos do amigo o quanto ele estava preocupado com Tenten, afinal a garota estava grávida dele e, pelo que sabia, a gestação não seria das mais fáceis.

– Certo, mas apenas um poderá ficar com ela. – Rina falou séria.

– Eu ficarei.

Neji estava sério olhando para Hinata, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Passou pela porta e parou, olhando para os amigos que pareciam tristes e confusos.

– O que devemos fazer? – Naruto perguntou.

– Não sei ao certo – respondeu ao amigo. – Mas acho que devemos ir atrás de Gaara.

– Eu também acho.

Olhou para a rosada, que estava de braços dados com Hinata.

– Vamos nos espalhar pela cidade – falou firmemente.

– Sozinhos ou em duplas? – Naruto perguntou.

– Em dupla seria menos perigoso – olhou para as garotas.

– Não temos medo de andar só – Sakura falava séria.

– Não é medo, é precaução – ficou-se na rosada, que parecia muito atormentada.

– Mas sozinhos nós seremos mais rápidos para encontrá-lo – Hinata gaguejou enquanto fungava devido às lagrimas.

– Nós podemos ficar em ruas diferentes, mas perto umas das outras, assim podemos nos comunicar por celular e o mais próximo vai até a pessoa que precisa – Naruto falou calmamente explicando seu ponto de vista.

– Mesmo assim, não queria deixá-las sozinhas – falou olhando diretamente para a rosada.

– Sua namorada esta sozinha neste momento, Sasuke – Sakura o encarava de volta com o olhar raivoso.

Engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão da garota e concordou, afinal Ino havia sumido, como todos a conheciam por ser impulsiva demais, sabiamo que ela só poderia ter ido atrás de Gaara.

– É estranho ela sair sem avisar ninguém – Naruto disse pensativo.

– Ino é uma boa amiga – Sakura olhava para Naruto. – Ela nunca deixaria um amigo na mão.

– Sim – Hinata falava enquanto enxugava as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

Observou os amigos e viu o olhar de Naruto fixo na morena, que parecia muito abalada, talvez por já ter sofrido mortes na família e ter vivenciado esta tristeza.

– Vamos logo – disse sério.

Saíram para o estacionamento seguindo para o carro de Naruto, que os deixaria em pontos estratégicos.

Procurou Gaara em todos os lugares que achara possível, mas não o encontrara. Não tinha ideia onde o ruivo poderia ter se escondido. Talvez ele não tenha parado de andar de carro ainda. Talvez estivesse rodando a cidade sem parar, ou talvez, tivesse ido para outra cidade.

– Deus! – pensou triste passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Havia ido diretamente para casa e pegado o carro sem a permissão dos pais, já que não daria tempo de explicar tudo. Precisava agir com rapidez. Tinha medo e receio do que o garoto poderia fazer.

– O que ele gosta de fazer? – perguntou-se enquanto dirigia pela cidade. – Talvez esteja tocando guitarra ou violão...

Pensou e suspirou.

– Mas onde?

Tinha vontade de gritar suas frustrações. Derramou uma pequena lágrima e se recriminou por deixá-la cair. Não podia. Tinha que se concentrar em Gaara.

– Onde você está, meu ruivinho? – murmurou tristemente.

Parou o carro no acostamento ao lado do rio que cortava a extremidade da cidade. Bateu as mãos no volante de forma frustrada e escorou a cabeça neste. Suspirou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos para se acalmar.

Ergueu a cabeça lentamente e então sorriu. Talvez ele estivesse por ali. Saiu do carro e trancou-o. Andou em meio às arvores que ficavam ao longo da lateral da estrada e o rio. Aquele lugar era muito bonito e verde. Enchia os olhos das pessoas que passavam por ali. Mas naquele momento não podia se perder neste fato, precisava encontrar Gaara.

Caminhou ao longo do lugar deserto. As pessoas geralmente iam ali nos finais de semana fazer piquenique, então durante a semana o ambiente era mais calmo e vazio.

Passou por cima de um tronco velho e caído no chão cuidando para não cair. Continuou a andar até ver a pequena ponte que passava por cima do rio. Foi ali que o viu.

Sorriu e suspirou aliviada enquanto se aproximava.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e sentiu uma pequena dor no abdome, o que lhe causou uma careta. Pousou a mão rapidamente sobre o ventre e sentiu outra mão fazer o mesmo. Então focou sua visão na pessoa que estava ao seu lado e lhe olhava preocupada.

– Está bem? Sente algo?

Piscou diversas vezes até sentir a visão melhorar e pode definir Neji parado ainda a encarando.

– Tenten?

– Estou bem – falou meio relutante. Olhou para os lados e não viu mais ninguém. – O que aconteceu?

Pôde ver que estava no ambulatório da escola, então havia ocorrido algo.

– Você desmaiou.

Agora lembrava-se de ter escutado Temari falar que os pais tinham morrido e lembrou-se da dor que sentiu com a notícia.

Pensou em como deveria estar causando trabalho naquele momento em que a amiga mais precisava dela.

– A Temari...

– Ela está bem – Neji falava docemente enquanto acariciava seu ventre.

Sentiu os olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas instantaneamente.

– Ela precisa de mim e eu desmaiei em vez de ajudá-la – falou brava consigo.

– Não, não se culpe. Você está sensível por causa disso tudo, só se preocupe em se cuidar.

– Estou me cuidando - estava nervosa com a conversa. – Nunca faria algo que pudesse machucar meu bebê.

– Eu sei, mas...

Ouviu o suspiro alto do moreno e ainda podia sentir o carinho das mãos másculas sobre sua barriga.

– Me preocupo mesmo assim, Ten.

– Mas não precisa, ok? – falou sabendo que estava sendo severa demais. Podia ver que Neji estava muito preocupado. Suspirou e baixou o olhar para o ventre. – Desculpe.

– Tudo bem – escutou a risada triste do moreno. – Acho que mereço isso e muito mais.

– Com certeza – suspirou e encarou-o. – Mas não é o momento. Preciso ir até Temari e Gaara.

– Sim, precisamos ir até eles – Neji parecia nervoso.

– O que aconteceu enquanto estive desacordada?

O moreno afastou-se, o que lhe causou certo desconforto, afinal a mão dele, que antes estava sobre si, agora estava longe.

– Temari acordou há pouco tempo e Shikamaru a levou para casa.

– Oh, ela deve estar arrasada.

Sentou-se sobre a maca enquanto olhava para Neji.

– Sim, mas ela precisa tomar as providencias, afinal Gaara ainda não apareceu.

– Deus!

Estava triste e podia ver que o moreno também estava. Temari tinha Shikamaru para estar com ela, mas Gaara estava sozinho.

Colocou as mãos no rosto enquanto as lágrimas caiam por sua face. Sentiu mãos protetoras sobre seus cabelos e logo após recebeu um abraço reconfortante. Tirou as mãos de seu rosto e olhou para Neji que estava sério, mas o olhar era triste. Ele parecia estar lembrando-se de algo doloroso. Abraçou-o de volta e com força, precisava de segurança, assim como o moreno precisava de conforto.

Ficaram assim por um tempo que não sabia ao certo quanto era, mas que foi o suficiente para esquecer em parte seus problemas. Como poderia negar o amor após aquele ato de carinho? Amava Neji com todas as suas forças e nada era melhor do que saber que o garoto também sentia o mesmo, mas do jeito dele.

– Você está bem, Neji? – perguntou amavelmente enquanto se afastava.

Passou as mãos pela face pálida do garoto e o viu fechar os olhos. Ainda estavam próximos e os braços se tocavam. O moreno abriu os olhos lentamente e a encarou.

– Sou eu quem deveria estar perguntando isso.

Viu-o sorrir levemente e sentiu a face esquentar. As mãos másculas pousaram sobre suas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas ainda existente. Fechou os olhos com o carinho e abriu-os para encontrar os azuis claríssimos do outro. Umedeceu lentamente os lábios com a língua ao senti-los secos.

Ficaram se encarando. Queria beijá-lo naquele momento, mas não seria correto. Ou seria? As suas mãos desceram instintivamente pelo rosto do garoto até parar no pescoço. Então não resistiu mais. Não sabia de onde vinha toda aquela vontade de estar com o moreno, mas precisava beijá-lo e senti-lo.

Puxou-o lentamente até que pode encostar seus lábios nos dele. Então o fogo a possuiu. Precisava muito mais do que um simples roçar de lábios, como imaginara. Precisava de algo mais quente, precisava de muito mais contato.

Agarrou-o e mordeu o lábio inferior do moreno até senti-lo abrir os lábios. Então atacou-o com vontade e desejo, como jamais imaginou um dia fazer. Neji correspondeu de imediato e a abraçou pela cintura para poder senti-la.

Suspirou alto e passou a língua de forma esfomeada pela boca e língua do moreno. Sentia-se faminta e louca de desejo. Sua intimidade contraia-se e seus seios pareciam ainda mais sensíveis. Desceu as mãos pelas costas do garoto e depois subiu pelo peito embaixo da camiseta. Ouviu-o gemer e aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

_Meu Deus_, pensou aflita. Precisava tanto de Neji e nunca imaginou isso até aquele momento.

Passou as pernas em torno da cintura masculina girando o corpo para poder tocá-lo mais intimamente. Então o sentiu estremecer e lentamente afastar-se.

– Neji... – sussurrou com os olhos nublados de desejo.

– Tenten...

Olhou-o sem entender e esperou uma resposta pelo afastamento.

– Nós não podemos.

Abriu a boca incrédula e logo depois veio à irritação. Então deu um soco no braço e torço do garoto com raiva. Quem ele pensava que era para fazer isso? A provocava e depois se afastava?

– Calma!

Neji falou ternamente, mas só pensava em batê-lo.

– Você é um idiota! – disse com os dentes trincados.

– Tenten, você precisa se acalmar, caso contrário...

Deu um soco ainda mais forte no braço do moreno, que a segurou para não ser atingido novamente, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada.

– Me larga! – a raiva era intensa.

Como ele podia simplesmente fazer este tipo de coisa com ela? Nada poderia ter deixado-a mais irritada do que ser novamente rejeitada por ele. Era uma idiota por deixar-se levar por aquele idiota que só sabia a fazer sofrer.

Os socos começaram a ficar mais fracos assim que os soluços vieram até a boca.

Droga! Iria chorar a qualquer momento, teve a certeza ao sentir as lágrimas nublarem os olhos.

Sentiu o outro pulso ser segurado e então desabou. O choro foi intenso, assim como a raiva.

Neji a abraçou e embalou-a enquanto chorava de frustração. Seus sentimentos e sua mente estavam em frangalhos.

– Você precisa se acalmar... – Neji falava docemente. – Esses seus ataques não fazer bem ao bebê.

Rugiu e empurrou-o. Afastando-o de si.

– Você não sabe nada sobre gravidez, muito menos sobre mim – falou brava enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

– Se sei pouco é por que você não me deixa saber mais – o moreno falava tristemente.

– Agora a culpa é minha? – sorriu triste para o moreno.

Sentiu o movimento rapidamente no seu ventre o que a fez parar. Arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios em pura surpresa.

Estavam procurando há algumas horas e ainda não haviam encontrado nem indícios de que Gaara havia passado por aquelas ruas. Já estava mais do que preocupada e também não haviam encontrado Ino.

Suspirou e olhou para Naruto, que também estava pensativo parado ao seu lado. Viu-o baixar o olhar para as mãos e depois erguer a cabeça e encará-la.

– Está tudo bem, Hina?

– S-sim – gaguejou ao falar, desviando o olhar.

Sentiu-se corar ao ser pega o fitando. Como podia ficar olhando e suspirando para Naruto ao invés de estar pensando em uma maneira de ajudar seus amigos? Estava exausta de andar por ruas movimentadas onde as pessoas ficavam a olhando ou esbarravam nela. Odiava multidões.

– Você não me parece bem.

Suspirou e olhou-o timidamente. Percebeu que o loiro estava mais próximo.

– Estou preocupada com Gaara e Ino – disse por fim, afinal, em partes, era verdade.

– Eles vão estar bem – sorriu Naruto.

– Espero – murmurou tristemente.

O telefone tocou e viu que era o número de Kiba que a ligava. Apertou o botão de ignorar chamadas e colocou o telefone no bolso novamente.

– Não vai atender? – Naruto perguntava curioso. – Estão insistindo faz um tempo...

– Não quero atender – falou olhando para o garoto.

– Quem era?

Olhou-o em duvida, mas não tinha o porquê de não responder.

– Era Kiba novamente – falou séria.

– Não seria melhor avisá-lo do que esta acontecendo?

– Talvez – respondeu pensativa encarando o gramado embaixo dos pés. – Mas não quero que ele me diga o que devo fazer. No momento, quero ajudar meus amigos e não ficar com o Kiba na minha cola.

Naruto gargalhou moderadamente ao seu lado. O som contagiou-a por um momento e essa sentiu a descontração e alegria que emanavam do loiro. O encarou.

– Acho que nunca escutei você tão indignada com alguém.

– Ah, mas eu fico, às vezes – sorriu sincera achando graça de si própria.

Não pôde deixar de admirar o sorriso bonito de Naruto e seus olhos azuis brilhando.

– Estou gostando de estar aqui com você, mesmo que seja em uma situação chata como essa.

Os olhos lacrimejaram, o que a fez morder o lábio inferior para não derramar lagrimas.

– Eu também – disse por fim quando o sorriso de Naruto já havia morrido em sua face bonita.

O loiro sorriu novamente e piscou abraçando-a em seguida. Correspondeu ao abraço sentindo-se bem e feliz, mas sabia que era errado.

– Fico feliz que goste de estar comigo.

– Naruto... – murmurou o nome dele em reprovação, mesmo querendo estar ali.

– Sei que não pode, mas irei esperar, Hinata – Naruto lhe falava ao ouvido. – Não sei o que se passa, mas irei esperar que você decida ficar comigo.

Fechou os olhos ao escutar a declaração de Naruto, mesmo que não fosse algo grandioso como o de Neji, já era alguma coisa.

Afastou-se lentamente do loiro e lhe sorriu.

– Obrigada – sussurrou.

Ficaram se olhando até a chegada dos outros dois.

– Não conseguiremos fazer muita coisa assim – Sakura falou irritada.

– Precisamos de mais gente e de carros – Sasuke falava sério.

– Sim – murmurou olhando para os amigos e depois para Naruto, que estava concentrado novamente em achar Gaara.

– Acho que devemos ligar para os outros – Naruto falou decidido.

– Talvez – Sasuke disse sério.

– Não podemos incomodar Temari ou Tenten, ambas passaram mal. Temari deve estar com a cabeça cheia demais para ficar andando por aí atrás do irmão – falou tristemente.

– Podemos ligar para Kurenai – Sakura falava enquanto pegava o telefone e discava o numero da madrinha. – Ela irá nos ajudar.

– Boa ideia – Sasuke falou olhando para a rosada.

Suspirou e escutou Sakura falando com a professora. Pôde ver que Sasuke não tirava os olhos da amiga, o que era estranho, mas ultimamente andava bem comum essas trocas de olhares de ambos.

Franziu o cenho e virou o rosto, deparando-se com o olhar de Naruto, que parecia lhe sorrir.

– Kurenai irá falar com Asuma e Kakashi. Eles irão ajudar-nos – Sakura falava sorrindo.

– Que ótimo – disse sincera.

– Sim. Acho melhor irmos pegar os carros assim poderemos andar mais por aí.

Concordou com a cabeça e então voltaram.

Estava distraído, olhando para a água que corria por baixo da ponte. Não conseguia assimilar aquela notícia. Como poderia seus pais terem morrido assim? Algo dentro de si doía muito, de uma maneira que nunca achou possível. Era como se um pedaço seu tivesse sido levado. A dor da perda era enorme, era como um vazio. Havia ficado com parte do coração oco, sem nada. Somente o vazio.

Suspirou e pousou os cotovelos sobre a madeira das laterais da ponte. Pousou a cabeça sobre as mãos e ficou assim. Precisava assimilar tudo e fazer algo, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Sua irmã deveria estar mal também, mas não conseguia encará-la sem que fizesse a dor passar. Como poderia ajudá-la a superar a dor se não conseguia fazer o mesmo consigo?

– Gaara...

Escutou aquela voz melodiosa chamá-lo e então levantou a cabeça. Só poderia estar sonhando. Olhou para o lado e viu-a no início da ponte. Parecia a mesma menina inocente que um dia conheceu, quando ainda eram muito jovens. Naquela época em que se tornaram amigos. Algo infantil e genuíno.

Viu-a se aproximar lentamente e teve vontade de abraçá-la, mas não faria isso novamente.

– Não a quero aqui – falou sério apesar do coração gritar o contrário.

– Gaara... – Ino falava tristemente.

– Saia, Ino! – disse firme a encarando.

– Não! – a loira falou brava. – Você precisa de alguém agora... Eu sei, Gaara. Eu sei.

– Quero ficar sozinho, garota, não percebe? – disse irritado com a ousadia da loira que continuava a se aproximar.

– Não irei deixá-lo sozinho. Não neste momento.

Percebeu a agonia nos olhos de Ino, mas não se deixou abalar.

– Não quero sua pena – falou sério e fitou o rio novamente.

– Isso se chama compaixão.

Sabia que a loira estava parada ao seu lado, mas não a olhou.

– Também dispenso isso – falou triste.

– Pois não deveria – Ino revidou.

Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Estava triste demais e ter a loira ao seu lado não o estava deixando melhor.

Sentiu-a passar as mãos por suas costas em um carinho mudo e então a olhou.

– O que esta fazendo?

– Dando apoio.

Ino o encarou e pôde ver os olhos azuis brilhantes. Ela estava triste e nem ao menos conhecia direito os seus pais.

– Por quê?

– Por que não fica quieto? Eu só gosto de você, não gosto de ver-te assim...

Separou-se da proteção da ponte e olhou-a ereto.

– Gosta de mim? – disse firme. Aquela garota era louca. Só isso explicava.

– Mais do que imagina – Ino respondeu.

Sentiu um soluço escapar dos lábios e comprimiu-os para que não voltasse a acontecer. Seus olhos que antes estavam secos agora começavam a nublar-se. Não queria chorar. Precisava ser forte por sua irmã e por si. Seus pais não mereciam que eles sofressem, afinal mal passavam algum tempo com os filhos. Na verdade, fora criado mais pelas empregadas do que pelos próprios pais, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de sentir dor.

Braços o envolveram e a única coisa que pode fazer foi abraçar de volta aquele corpo pequeno, porém forte a sua frente. Deixou a cabeça repousar sobre o ombro delicado da loira que amava e chorou. Não sentiu vergonha, apenas sentiu como se um nó dentro de si afrouxasse. Sentiu como se não a fosse soltar nunca.

Fora difícil separar-se de Tenten depois que ela o agarrara, mas era necessário. E fora ainda mais difícil mantê-la parada sem lhe esmurrar. A garota era forte e o estava machucando, mas sua preocupação maior era com o bem estar dela e do bebê. A sua filha precisava de descanso e nada de stress. Mas ela insistia em dar aquele show de emoções. Agora entendia quando falavam que grávidas passavam de uma emoção a outra em apenas alguns segundos. Quando Tenten fizera aquela cara de espanto, ficara preocupado e o pior de tudo é que ela continuava assim. Em estado de torpor e choque, como se algo estivesse acontecendo algo dentro de si mesma.

– Tenten... – falou preocupado e nervoso. – O que...?

Fora cortado pelo sorriso da garota que apenas pegou sua mão e guiou-a até a barriga por cima da blusa.

– Sente?

Olhou-a intrigado e então sentiu levemente a barriga mover-se. Abriu a boca surpreso e viu-a sorrir ainda mais.

– Ela está dançando dentro de mim! – Tenten tinha os olhos úmidos de felicidade e a boca entreaberta em choque pelo que estava acontecendo.

Sentiu a barriga movimentar-se novamente e deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto encarava o garoto, que sorria como nunca havia visto antes.

Rapidamente ergueu a blusa, deixou a barriga da morena a mostra e aproximou-se ainda mais. Sentiu-a mexer no ventre materno e uma pequena saliência se formou numa parte da barriga dela.

– Ela está aqui – murmurou tocando o lado onde a filha fizera o ninho.

– Sim – murmurou Tenten, que deitou para poder ficar mais bem posicionada.

– Como é? – perguntou a Tenten, curioso.

Ela o olhou e sorriu, logo depois fazendo uma pequena careta.

– Está doendo? – perguntou preocupado, mas sem tirar as mãos do ventre da garota.

– Não é bem uma dor – sorria Tenten. – Mas quando ela se embolou aí, senti um pouco de desconforto perto da costela. Como uma pressão entende?

– Sim – sorriu para a morena.

Acariciou o ventre, que voltara a se mexer e ficou fascinado. Não só pelo bebê ali dentro, mas pela mulher que levava sua filha.

– É a primeira vez que isso acontece? – perguntou sorrindo docemente.

– Sim – Tenten respondeu. – Estava até preocupada que ela não se mexia muito.

– Pois agora ela esta tirando o atraso – falou sorrindo sentindo a filha se mexer ainda mais.

– Pelo visto, sim – Tenten sorriu. – Nossa!

Olhou para a morena que estava com um amplo sorriso e que pousara a mão sobre o ventre, perto das suas.

– Ela está fazendo uma festa – sorria a garota.

– Sim – olhou para Tenten, sentindo os olhos embaçados de felicidade. – Nunca senti algo tão maravilhoso.

Viu a garota fita-lo séria, mas com o olhar úmido.

– Acho que é a primeira vez que sinto tanta felicidade junta – Tenten falou baixinho.

– Eu também – sorriu de canto para a garota que amava. – Nunca pensei que poderia amar tanto uma coisinha tão pequena e que ainda nem nasceu.

Viu-a estremecer e sabia que era devido ao que falara, mas naquele momento não importava seu orgulho Hyuuga ou qualquer outra coisa que o fazia ser frio e sem sentimentos. Estava feliz demais por estar vivendo aquele momento com Tenten e seu bebê.

– Neji...

– Não precisa dizer nada – falou ficando vermelho.

– Preciso – sorria a morena. – Você ama mesmo ela?

Viu-a fazer um carinho na barriga enquanto podia sentir o bebê se acalmar até parar de se mexer.

– Com todas as forças de meu ser, Ten – sorriu para a morena. – Assim como amo a mãe dela.

A morena abriu a boca e depois a fechou. Então soube que a havia desarmado e não perderia aquela oportunidade. Beijou lentamente a testa de Tenten, depois o nariz pequeno e arrebitado, enfim chegando ao seus lábios ,onde tocou lentamente em um selinho demorado e carinhoso. Então foi até o ventre descoberto e beijou a filha que estava escondida crescendo saudável graças à mãe forte que ela possuía.

Estava preocupado com a amada, mas também estava preocupado com o amigo. O que poderia fazer em um momento como aquele, onde o sofrimento era tão grande na vida de pessoas especiais para ele?

Observou Temari, que estava finalmente sentada após andar de um lado a outro fazendo ligações e falando com parentes e amigos da família Sabaku. Ela permanecia forte ao telefone, com a voz firme, porém triste. E agora estava ali sentada ao seu lado com a cabeça repousando sobre seu ombro e lágrimas a escorrerem pelos olhos lindos que amava.

Passou as mãos pelos ombros e cabelos da loira, beijando-lhe a cabeça.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – falou calmamente. – Tudo vai ficar bem no final.

– Eles morreram, Shika, e eu nunca lhes disse que os amava, mesmo eles nunca estando presentes em minha vida – ela sussurrou tristemente.

– Eles também a amavam, Tema. Os pais sempre amam seus filhos – disse sério.

– Não pareciam que eles se importavam com a gente – ela falava entre soluços.

– Mas se importavam, caso contrário, eles não trabalhariam tanto para dar o que você e Gaara sempre precisavam.

– Sempre se preocupavam com o material, mas nunca perguntavam sobre o que se passava nos nossos corações.

Olhou para a namorada e segurou seu rosto que estava pálido e manchado de lágrimas.

– Não importa mais o que passou. O importante é o que vai ser daqui para a frente – sorriu tristemente. – Não digo para não sofrer. Isso é impossível. Mas quero que você supere e você irá superar, pois é a mulher mais forte que conheço e estarei ao seu lado sempre.

A fitou com amor e viu a recíproca nos olhos dela. Nada os separaria, pois se amavam mais do que tudo. Sorriu e beijou-a lentamente, acariciando os cabelos claros. Sabia que ela precisava de carinho e era isso que estava dando-lhe.

– Você é um sonho, Shika.

Viu-a suspirar e repousar a cabeça sobre seu tórax, abraçando-o fortemente. Acariciou as costas da garota e a abraçou firmemente. Daria a ela todo o apoio de que necessitasse.

Haviam chegado à casa dos Sabaku há algum tempo, mas até agora Gaara e nem Ino haviam aparecido. Já estava escuro e o ambiente aos poucos começava a se encher de pessoas. Logo teriam que ir até o velório que seria realizado durante toda a noite em uma sala especial no cemitério particular da cidade.

– Estou realmente preocupada – sussurrou para Hinata, que estava ao seu lado.

Ambas estavam usando vestidos pretos e comportados, assim como todas as mulheres presentes. Os homens usavam paletós e calças sociais. Alguns usavam gravatas, porem outros só usavam uma camisa social negra. Era tudo escuro e morto, o que lhe causava arrepios.

– Você vai ver. Logo eles estarão aqui – murmurou Hinata de volta.

Sabia que Gaara deveria estar em algum lugar da cidade, seu instinto falava-lhe isso, porém rodaram a cidade durante todo o dia e não o encontraram. Ligaram para o celular do garoto e só dava desligado. Já Ino o telefone tocava até cair na caixa de mensagens. Provavelmente, a loira também estava escondida, só precisava descobrir se encontrara Gaara ou não.

Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos que estavam parcialmente presos.

– Você precisa se acalmar – Tenten sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Eu sei, mas não é fácil – murmurou.

– Tem que fazer isso pela Tema – Hinata apontou discretamente com a cabeça para onde estava a loira.

Ela parecia estar melhor e, pelo visto, aceitara o fato fúnebre, mas ainda sim olhava a cada minuto para a porta como se esperasse que o irmão entrasse a qualquer momento. Shikamaru estava ao lado dela o tempo todo o que dava certo conforto a amiga, mas sabia que ela deveria estar precisando do irmão neste momento.

Como poderia ajudar? Não conseguia pensar em nada, o que estava lhe deixando angustiada.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos novamente e se afastou das duas amigas. Saiu para a varanda da frente da casa do namorado e ficou olhando o jardim e a rua. Abraçou-se como se sentisse frio, mas na verdade queria apenas se proteger da dor que estava lhe tomando. Não havia chorado até aquele momento, pois queria manter-se forte, afinal Temari estava sendo uma verdadeira guerreira, mas todo aquele clima a fizera lembrar-se do pai e de como fora sua partida.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Sakura...

Ouviu a voz atrás de si e arrepiou-se.

– Sasuke – disse em um sussurro.

– Você não parece bem. Na verdade, você parecia centrada demais durante todo o dia, o que me surpreendeu, mas agora a vejo assim como se estivesse caindo – Ouviu-o suspirar. – O que esta acontecendo? Você precisa de algo?

Virou-se e olhou-o séria, mas sentia os olhos úmidos.

– Eu preciso de um abraço – Falou como uma criança.

Viu-o sorrir tristemente e aproximar-se lentamente, ergueu os braços e a puxou delicadamente contra si. Os braços do garoto eram quentes e confortantes, mas, mesmo assim, chorou. Não foi algo descontrolado, apenas lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Era como se estivesse limpada sua alma.

– Você chora pelo que?

– Choro pela Temari, pelo Gaara e por mim – disse tristemente. – Eu não queria, mas lembrei-me de meu pai e de quando ele morrera.

– Deve ter sido horrível.

Ouviu-o suspirar e então acariciar os cabelos. Fechou os olhos e apreciou o carinho.

– Foi sim, mas já faz algum tempo. Às vezes lembro-me dele, mas não com tristeza... Uma lembrança feliz – sorriu e afastou-se para poder olhar o moreno. – Meu pai foi um grande homem e um ótimo pai, não tenho do que reclamar – disse sincera.

– Pois você teve muita sorte – o Uchiha disse sério. – Nem todos os pais são bons.

– Por que fala isso? – perguntou-o séria.

– Meu pai é muito rígido e exige muito de mim e principalmente de Itachi. Mas sei trabalhar com isso, já Gaara e Temari não tiveram a mesma sorte. Os Sabakus eram muito mais exigentes e até mesmo mesquinhos com relação aos filhos. Eles agiam como se eles não fossem nada na vida deles.

Confirmou com a cabeça, sabendo que o que Sasuke falara era verdade.

– Espero que Gaara esteja bem – disse apreensiva.

– Ele é forte.

– Só que Ino também sumiu – murmurou preocupada baixando os olhos.

– Sim, talvez ela o tenha encontrado.

Encarou novamente o moreno e confirmou com a cabeça.

– Espero que sim, ela iria o ajudar.

– Sim.

Observou o rosto sério de Sasuke e a expressão meio irritada que estava ali, mas preferiu não comentar, afinal as pessoas começaram a sair de dentro da casa. Era hora de irem para o velório.

Estava parada bebendo uma xícara de café. Já passara metade da noite e nada de Gaara ou Ino aparecerem. Podia ver que Temari estava ficando aflita e parecia estar ainda mais distante, apenas Shikamaru conseguia fazê-la se mover ou comer e beber.

Suspirou e caminhou para fora, onde ficava um lindo gramado verde. A sala onde estava sendo realizado o velório era branca e muito bonita, mas mesmo assim era melancólico ficar ali por muito tempo. Já o lado de fora era lindo e parecia mais um jardim de paz. Ali, sim, era um lugar bom para se estar em um velório. Muitas pessoas haviam passado por ali durante a noite e a madrugada, mas nenhum dos amigos se foram. Viu a mãe de Sakura chegar e ficar com a rosada um tempo, ao lado dos caixões, pareciam estar rezando. Depois de algumas horas a mais velha fora embora, mas a rosada ficou e quem a abraçou ficando ao seu lado fora Sasuke. O moreno parecia estar alheio a tudo, confinado em seus pensamentos.

Sentou em um banco e ficou olhando o céu escuro e cheio de estrelas. Lembrava-se que quando a mãe morrera o dia estava chuvoso e, depois disso, sempre que chovia lembrava-se de lágrimas. Das suas lágrimas infantis em um caixão branco e dourado.

– Você parece distraída.

Olhou para o lado e sorriu ao primo, que se sentava ao seu lado.

– Conseguiu levar Tenten embora? – disse sorrindo tristemente.

– Sim – suspirou Neji. – Foi difícil, mas consegui.

– Que bom. Ela precisava descansar.

– Sim.

Sorriu e olhou para o primo, que parecia feliz, mesmo estando naquele momento triste.

– Você parece feliz – viu os olhos claros se arregalarem ligeiramente antes de voltarem ao normal.

– Estou mesmo.

– Posso saber o porquê? – sorriu, encorajando o primo.

– Este não é um momento de contar minhas felicidades, prima.

– Discordo – piscou para o moreno. – Este é o melhor momento para você me contar sobre felicidades, afinal, assim nós vemos que sempre há luz na escuridão e vida na morte.

– Isso foi bonito – Neji falava com a boca levemente inclinada em um sorriso.

– Não era para ser bonito, era para você se animar em me contar.

– Por que nós nunca fomos tão próximos assim como estamos sendo nos últimos tempos?

Encarou o garoto e olhou para o céu.

– Acho que é por que nós nunca tivemos uma oportunidade como estamos tendo nos últimos tempos. – Sorriu e voltou a encarar o primo. – Então... Vai me contar?

– O bebê se mexeu – falava o garoto com os olhos distantes, como se estivesse se lembrando. – Ela mexeu muito e eu pude sentir. - O garoto sorriu e olhou-a. – Nunca me senti mais feliz em toda minha vida.

– Espera até ela nascer – falou sorrindo amplamente.

– Deus, nem sei o que irei fazer. Acho que não caberia tanta felicidade dentro de mim.

Sorriu alto e abraçou o primo antes de falar.

– Com certeza, ainda cabe muita coisa aí dentro Neji. Basta você excluir as coisas inúteis que guarda dentro deste coração enorme.

Sentiu os braços do primo a apertarem e depois afrouxarem. Separaram-se e ele ainda sorria. Nunca o vira tão animado.

– Obrigada, Hina – ele fechou um pouco a expressão. – Vou lá dentro ficar um pouco com os outros.

– Sim.

Viu-o se afastar e suspirou, o primo estava indo pelo caminho certo assim como Tenten ao aceitar o primo. Talvez eles logo se acertassem, ou pelo menos pudessem dividir os assuntos quando fosse algo sobre o bebê.

– Você está há muito tempo aqui.

Sorriu e olhou para o loiro, que sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Sério? Não percebi – disse sorrindo docemente.

– Sim, mas entendo. O clima lá dentro esta horrível.

– Clima de velório é assim mesmo – falou tristemente e voltou a contemplar o céu.

– Pois é.

Ouviu o suspiro de Naruto e o olhou.

– Você me parece cansado – falou ao loiro.

– Estou um pouco, mas ficarei aqui. Pelo menos até Gaara aparecer.

– Entendo – olhou para frente. – Também não irei Temari ir, o que acho que não irá acontecer. Pelo menos, até os pais dela estarem enterrados e em paz.

– Ela é teimosa. Shikamaru tentou levá-la, mas não quis arredar pé. Dizia que era a responsabilidade dela e, como Gaara não estava aqui para dividir isso com ela...

– Pobre Tema – falou com pena da amiga. – Deve estar sendo difícil, ainda mais com Gaara sem aparecer.

– Sim.

Colocou as mãos no banco ao lado de seu corpo e ficou olhando o céu. Não havia nada melhor do ver aquele infinito cheio de luzes brilhantes. Era como sonhar.

Sentiu a mão ser tocada e depois segurada firmemente por outra. O calor da pele tocando-a era grande e sentiu-se segura como há tempos não se sentia. Virou o rosto e sorriu ao ver Naruto lhe sorrindo.

Estavam todos ali e o padre já se encontrava ao lado dos caixões, pronto para a cerimônia de enterro. Olhou para os lados e observou os rostos presentes. Ali estavam amigos da família e sócios da empresa, assim como os amigos de escola e professores, mas não encontrou o olhar do irmão e da melhor amiga.

Suspirou e enxugou as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos sem que nem ao menos percebesse. Era tão triste estar dizendo adeus.

Todos caminhavam lentamente e rezavam pelas almas de seus pais, enquanto o padre guiava as pessoas até a lápide onde os falecidos ficariam pela eternidade. Seu braço estava na cintura de Shikamaru, assim como o braço dele a guiava, segurando-a e acariciando-a nas costas. Ele estava ali e era seu porto seguro. Seus sogros e pais de seus amigos também estavam ali. Não sabia se era pelos seus pais ou por ela, talvez pelos seus próprios filhos, mas isso não importava. No final, o enterro tinha muitas pessoas, o que achava impossível de acontecer, mas a deixara feliz. Seus pais não tinham sido os melhores, mas mereciam uma despedida acalorada.

Pararam diante do buraco e a grande lápide branca e fria, onde estavam escritos os nomes de seus pais. Derramou uma lágrima e comprimiu os lábios para segurar o choro. Precisava tanto do irmão...

Olhou para o céu azul do final da manhã enquanto o padre falava palavras que ela não conseguia prestar atenção. Não conseguia pensar em nada sem o irmão ali junto dela.

Observou os rostos de Hinata e Tenten, que estava com as mãos sobre a barriga e lágrimas nos olhos. A amiga, mesmo grávida, estava ali junto dela. Ao seu lado, estava Neji, que olhava de canto para a morena grávida, no final, ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro e se preocupava com a garota e com o bebê. Sasuke estava ao lado de Sakura, mas permaneciam a certa distância enquanto Naruto segurava a mão de Sakura, que chorava tristemente. Kiba estava ao lado de Hina e permanecia com o braço em torno desta. Lee, Chouji, Sai, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Karin, Tayuya, Kin, Sasame e as demais líderes, assim como outros colegas de escola e seus pais estavam ali. Kakashi estava ao lado de Asuma, que permanecia de mãos dada com Kurenai, que estava com o braço dado a Hana, mãe de Sakura. Estavam todos ali, muitos tristes e chorando, mas mesmo com tantas pessoas, sentia-se só e sem família. Precisava tanto do seu irmão.

Olhou para a amiga rosada que lhe encarava, ou talvez não, já que ela parecia assustada e feliz com algo que via além dela. Virou a cabeça e olhou para trás. O que viu a fez sorrir em meio às lágrimas.

Olhou para a loira ao seu lado e depois seguiu andando pelo gramado. Não tinha pressa, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que aparecer.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Gaara.

Olhou para Ino e lhe sorriu, abraçando-a em seguida.

– Obrigada por permanecer comigo durante todo este tempo – falou sério.

– Sempre aqui.

Viu a garota sorrir tristemente e apontar para um lugar ao longe.

Virou-se e viu as pessoas. O que o surpreendeu foi a quantidade de pessoas presentes ali. Engoliu em seco e seguiu com passos incertos, sendo seguido por Ino, que carregava o violão. Pôde distinguir a imagem da irmã em meio a multidão de pessoas. Ela parecia muito mais do que triste, parecia só, mesmo com Shikamaru ao seu lado e todos os amigos presentes. Só então percebeu que sua mania de se afastar havia machucada uma das pessoas que mais amava em sua vida. Temari o encarou e chorou em meio a um sorriso triste. Ela estava pálida e com olheiras.

Correu até a irmã e a abraçou. Sentia o olhar de todos presos neles, mas não se importou com aquilo. Nada disso importava.

– Estou aqui – falou enquanto sentia a irmã soluçar.

– Você precisava ficar tanto tempo fora?

Escutou-a perguntar entre lágrimas e suspiros.

– Precisava, mas não deveria ter feito - disse no ouvido da loira enquanto ainda a abraçava.

– Você foi egoísta.

Ouviu-a criticá-lo baixinho. Sabia que ela estava chateada, mas mesmo assim, estava ali com ela.

– Fui e sou – suspirou e afastou-se da irmã para poder fitá-la. – Nunca mais farei isso com você.

– Amo você, Gaara – os braços da garota passaram por sua cintura e a cabeça repousou no seu ombro. - Nunca mais me deixe só.

– Não irei, maninha – falou acariciando os cabelos loiros da irmã. – Também amo você.

Separaram-se e puseram-se lado a lado próximo aos caixões. O padre seguiu com as bênçãos e palavras reconfortantes, mas naquele momento só aquilo não ajudava. Pegou a mão de Temari, que estava fria, e a apertou para lhe dizer que estava ali e não iria embora.

Observou os caixões fechados e deixou uma pequena lágrima escorrer pelo rosto. Limpou-a com a mão livre. Estava triste demais para bancar o forte. Naquele momento estava pior que sua irmã, pelo menos interiormente.

Olhou para o lado e viu Ino que continuava segurando seu violão. Aquele era o momento em que queria cantar para os pais, por mais que estes nunca o houvessem escutado, pelo menos em sua morte ele cantaria e homenagearia seus pais.

– Eu gostaria de cantar algo para meus pais – falou olhando para as pessoas presentes. – Talvez não seja muito, mas queria muito poder mostrar um pouquinho do que sinto para eles.

Suspirou e pegou o instrumento que Ino lhe entregava. Passou a alça sobre a cabeça, descansando-a sobre o ombro. Aos poucos começou a dedilhar o violão, sentindo o som invadir o lugar. As pessoas o olhavam, então fechou os orbes. Isso era só para seus pais.

Pais e Filhos – Legião Urbana

[** watch?v=Zr66vNx-tZQ**]

_**Estátuas e cofres e paredes pintadas**__**  
><strong>__**Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu.**__**  
><strong>__**Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar**__**  
><strong>__**Nada é fácil de entender**_

Os pais nunca o entenderam, mas ele nunca pôde deixar de amá-los por mais que dissesse que não gostava deles, pois eles não se importavam. Era mentira. Amava-os.

_**Dorme agora,**__**  
><strong>__**é só o vento lá fora**_

Lembrava-se de quando era apenas uma criança e a mãe o colocava para dormir, cantando musicas calmas para que não tivesse pesadelos. Não passava de quinze anos atrás ou até menos, mas como se tivesse sido ontem ou trinta anos atrás. O tempo não era importante realmente.

_**Quero colo! Vou fugir de casa!**__**  
><strong>__**Posso dormir aqui com vocês?**__**  
><strong>__**Estou com medo, tive um pesadelo**__**  
><strong>__**Só vou voltar depois das três**_

Quantas vezes quis ir dormir com eles e tivera medo de pisar no próprio orgulho? Quantas vezes ficou chorando sozinho por não querer demonstrar o que realmente sentia?

_**Meu filho vai ter nome de santo**__**  
><strong>__**Quero o nome mais bonito**_

_**É preciso amar as pessoas**__**  
><strong>__**Como se não houvesse amanhã**__**  
><strong>__**Porque se você parar pra pensar**__**  
><strong>__**Na verdade não há**_

Deveria ter amado mais os pais, muito mais. E demonstrado isso, pois agora não tinha mais a chance. Nunca mais...

_**Me diz, por que que o céu é azul?**__**  
><strong>__**Explica a grande fúria do mundo**__**  
><strong>__**São meus filhos**__**  
><strong>__**Que tomam conta de mim**_

Quantas perguntas sem respostas? Cadê seus pais nesse momento de angústia?

_**Eu moro com a minha mãe**__**  
><strong>__**Mas meu pai vem me visitar**__**  
><strong>__**Eu moro na rua, não tenho ninguém**__**  
><strong>__**Eu moro em qualquer lugar**_

Agora era só ele e a irmã. Sabia que a partir daquele momento, Temari e ele seriam ainda mais unidos por laços fraternais inquebráveis e inseparáveis.

_**Já morei em tanta casa**__**  
><strong>__**Que nem me lembro mais**__**  
><strong>__**Eu moro com os meus pais.**_

Escutou a irmã chorar e abriu os olhos, fitando-a ao seu lado. Ela estava sendo amparada por Shikamaru, que também chorava. Ao seu, lado Ino chorava levemente, sendo abraçada por Sakura, que também tinha os olhos úmidos. Então pode ver todos os amigos juntos. Todos choravam e se abraçavam.

_**É preciso amar as pessoas**__**  
><strong>__**Como se não houvesse amanhã**__**  
><strong>__**Porque se você parar pra pensar**__**  
><strong>__**Na verdade não há.**_

Derramou lágrimas em meio às palavras, mas não se abalou afinal aquela musica era para seus pais.

_**Sou uma gota d'água,**__**  
><strong>__**sou um grão de areia**__**  
><strong>__**Você me diz que seus pais não te entendem,**__**  
><strong>__**Mas você não entende seus pais.**_

_**Você culpa seus pais por tudo, isso é absurdo**__**  
><strong>__**São crianças como você**__**  
><strong>__**O que você vai ser**__**  
><strong>__**Quando você crescer?**_

Queria ser igual aos meus pais. Não, queria ser melhor. Queria poder ter amigos fieis e uma mulher que o amasse. Queria poder ter filhos que saberão de seu amor e que terão seu apoio nos seus sonhos. Queria poder ser feliz de uma maneira diferente que seus pais foram. Da maneira que achava mais correta, mas jamais se esqueceria das duas pessoas que o trouxeram a vida.

_**Pobre Gaara... qi dó...**_

_**Desculpem a demora, mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**_

_**Agradeço sempre a vcs queridos que me deixam reviews maravilhosas e espero que continuem. Isso me ajuda a postar mais rápido. ;p**_

_**Bjux e ate o próximo.**_

_**OBS: Já tenho o próximo escrito quando chegar a 10 reviews eu posto, pode ser? ;p**_


	45. Chapter 45

O verdadeiro amor

O final daquela semana havia passado rapidamente e tristemente. Gaara e Temari não haviam aparecido na escola e até mesmo o clube havia sido cancelado naquela semana. Todos pareciam estar no escuro, mas todos tentavam se recuperar. Podia ver Kiba sempre ao lado de Hinata que, às vezes, chorava quieta sendo amparada pelo namorado. Naruto estava distante e sempre junto a Sasuke. Neji permanecia perto de Tenten, ambos pareciam radiantes apesar dos pesares. Shikamaru e Ino estavam na casa dos Sabakus, assim como ela ia sempre depois das aulas. Sabia que deveria estar lá sempre ao lado do namorado, mas não podia perder muitas aulas devido a sua bolsa de estudos. O ruivo compreendia e agradecia por ela se preocupar.

Suspirou e entrou na casa do namorado. Era domingo e resolvera passar o dia com ele. Sabia o quanto o ruivo estava abalado mesmo sem admitir. A música havia falado por ele, mas o orgulho ainda era grande.

– Gaara? – chamou batendo na porta do quarto do garoto.

– Pode entrar.

Abriu a porta e entrou, encontrando o garoto sentado sobre a grande cama de casal. Viu que ele tinha nas mãos um caderno e um lápis.

– Esta compondo? – perguntou curiosa.

– Sim.

Sorriu e o viu fazer o mesmo.

Aproximou-se lentamente e sentou aos pés da cama.

– Posso ler?

– Não tenho muita coisa pronta – escutou-o suspirar enquanto passava as mãos sobre os cabelos cor de fogo. – Só uns rabiscos, uma poesia.

– Não importa – falou sincera enquanto o garoto lhe passava o caderno.

Sorriu ao ler cada palavra. Ali ela podia saber um pouco do que tinha na mente do namorado.

– Ficou lindo.

– Obrigado.

– Mas triste – olhou-o profundamente.

– Eu sei.

Largou o caderno sobre o colchão e foi engatinhando até a cabeceira da cama onde Gaara estava sentado e recostado. Parou sentando-se sobre os joelhos e lhe sorriu. Acariciou-o na face com as mãos, só queria dar-lhe carinho.

– Isso é bom.

Ouviu-o murmurar fechando os olhos com a carícia e sentiu-se feliz.

Sentou na cama e o puxou pela mão. Viu-o abrir os olhos e sorrir tristemente.

– Deita – disse a ele.

O garoto obedeceu recostando a cabeça sobre suas coxas parcialmente cobertas pelo short jeans. Então começou a bagunçar seu cabelo carinhosamente, fitando aquela expressão triste e distante do ruivo. Vez ou outra passava os dedos delicados por seu nariz e seguia as linhas naturais do seu rosto másculo. Queria deixá-lo relaxado e talvez ajudá-lo a superar a morte dos pais por algum tempo.

– Gosto quando me toca.

Sorriu e encarou-o. Pode ver os olhos verdes intensos e brilhantes.

Viu-o sentar-se diante dela tocando-a levemente nas pernas. Sabia que ele queria algo mais intenso do que simples carinhos e não sabia se estaria disposta a dar tudo o que ele necessitava naquele momento.

Estava tentando entender o que sentia e o que queria. Havia estado com Ino durante todo aquele dia fatídico e os demais que se seguiram. Ela sempre aparecia e ajudava-o com sua dor, assim como ajudava sua irmã. Não haviam feito nada demais, apenas conversas e toques amigáveis, por mais que ambos quisessem algo além. Soube se controlar várias vezes e fazia isso por Sakura e Sasuke. Gostava da namorada e respeitava o amigo, mas amava Ino. Estava cada dia mais complicado.

Então Sakura chegou e o fez carinho de uma maneira tão terna e dócil que estava o deixando louco. Sabia que a intenção dela não era excitá-lo, mas sim confortá-lo naquele momento triste.

Sentou e olhou-a e podia ver nos olhos verdes da namorada que ela sabia que ele precisava de carinhos mais intensos, só não sabia se ela poderia ajudá-lo neste quesito.

Tocou-a na bochecha e com o polegar contornou os lábios rosados. Sakura era linda e especial, não entendia como uma garota poderia ser tão maravilhosa. Não conseguia enxergar erros na namorada, apenas via o carinho. Não a amava, mas gostava muito dela. Ambos sabiam que o relacionamento deles não era baseado no amor. Esse sentimento eles tinham por outras pessoas que, talvez, não os merecessem.

– Sabe que cada vez que a olho a vejo mais linda – sussurrou em meio a caricia.

– Gaara...

Ela murmurou e olhou-o meio alarmada.

Sorriu ao ver que ela não estava preparada ainda para algo mais íntimo e respeitava isso.

– Não irei fazer nada demais, juro. – Sorriu para encorajá-la. – Só quero tocá-la.

Puxou as pernas desenhadas da garota a fazendo deitar na cama. Acomodou-se ao lado da rosada e beijou-a na bochecha lentamente.

– Eu preciso tocar em algo sólido, Sakura. Preciso tocá-la e senti-la, só por algum tempo.

Viu-a abrir a boca e depois fechá-la, desistindo de falar.

– Prometo não fazer nada que não queira – sorriu sincero.

Não se perdoaria se a fizesse sofrer, só queria poder sentir-se vivo.

Viu-a sorrir e tocá-lo na face. Fechou os olhos diante do carinho mudo da rosada. Naquele momento soube que ela aceitava que ele a tocasse.

Beijou-a nos lábios lentamente e tocou-a nas pernas, contornando-as com as mãos ávidas, porém carinhosas. Era algo mais forte do que ele podia suportar. Sakura era firme e quente embaixo de suas mãos com músculos fortes e pele macia. Sentiu-a abrir ainda mais os lábios e a beijou profundamente. Seus corpos se mexiam na dança sensual de acordo com as línguas. Estava excitado, mas não a assustaria com isso. Prometera apenas tocá-la.

Pousou as mãos na barriga lisa da garota e acariciou-a ali. Subiu as mãos até os seios cobertos pelo sutiã, mas não retirou a blusa que esta usava. Queria que ela sentisse protegida e relaxada, se no final Sakura quisesse entregar-se, ela mesma diria.

Sentiu as mãos pequenas e suaves da garota tocá-lo nas costas. Depois voltarem subindo pelo peito abaixo da camisa que usava. Seu corpo estremeceu e acabou por suspirar. O toque dela era carinhoso e adorável.

– Gaara... – ouviu-a gemer em meio aos beijos e sorriu.

– Você me deseja, Sakura? – perguntou enquanto juntava seu corpo mais próximo ao da rosada.

Viu-a abrir os olhos até agora fechados e o encarar.

– O que você deseja de mim, Gaara?

Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou-a com desejo. A queria muito naquele momento. Precisava do conforto da pele de Sakura.

– Preciso de você. Preciso me sentir vivo, Sakura.

Os orbes verdes fecharam-se por apenas um segundo antes de abri-los novamente. Ali viu um brilho diferente. Não era desejo ou amor, era algo que não sabia nomear.

– Você pode fazer comigo o que quiser, Gaara – ela o abraçou firmemente pelos ombros. – Quero que você sinta-se vivo.

Então entendeu. Sakura faria isso para ajudá-lo e não por que queria estar em seus braços. Beijou-a firmemente e carinhosamente, enquanto voltava a acariciá-la em todas as formas possíveis quanto à posição e as roupas deixavam. Então se lembrou de Ino e seu sorriso. Seu abraço quando estava na ponte.

Sorriu e afastou-se de Sakura. Olhou-a ternamente e abraçou-a. Não iria fazer isso com a rosada. Não iria procurar em seu corpo o que precisava e sabia que só encontraria em Ino.

– Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Sakura.

Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo e de seu autocontrole, mas estava mais orgulhoso é da namorada que pretendia dar seu próprio corpo para ajudá-lo naquele momento de confusão.

Estava na casa de Ino desde o inicio daquela manhã de domingo. A namorada estava quieta e distante demais, o que estava o preocupando. Conhecia a loira o suficiente para saber que ela não estava bem.

– Ino? – chamou-a com carinho.

A garota estava sentada no sofá da sala olhando fixamente para a parede que ficava atrás da televisão onde passava o filme que estavam tentando assistir há algum tempo. Tentavam, mas não conseguiam. Ambos estavam perdidos em pensamentos e tristezas.

– Hum.

– Esse filme é muito interessante, não é? – falou olhando para a namorada que apenas sorriu tristemente como resposta. – Talvez devêssemos conversar e pararmos de fingir que nada está ocorrendo.

Viu-a suspirar e logo depois deitar a cabeça sobre suas pernas. Acariciou a cabeleira loira que estava solta naquele dia.

– Você não me parece feliz.

– Não estou.

– Tão pouco eu – falou sinceramente à namorada.

– Não consigo parar de pensar em Temari e Gaara.

Sentiu que Ino vacilava ao falar o nome do amigo.

– Eles ficarão bem, ambos são fortes – olhou-a nos olhos. – Shikamaru me disse que Temari estava melhor e já estava até sorrindo. Gaara é mais reservado, mas parecia melhor.

– Sim, eles são fortes.

Viu-a sorrir timidamente e desviar os olhos para o encosto do sofá.

– Agora quero saber sobre nós – foi direto ao ponto.

Ino sentou-se no sofá e o encarou.

– O que tem?

Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, voltando a encarar os olhos azuis da loira.

– Nós não somos felizes há muito tempo, Ino – disse sério vendo-a abrir a boca e depois fechá-la. – Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

Ouviu-a suspirar e baixar o olhar.

– Estamos juntos nem sei mais o porquê – continuou.

– Estamos juntos porque a gente se dá bem, Sasuke – a garota falou rapidamente. - Além disso, formamos um lindo casal e o sexo é maravilhoso.

Sorriu e negou com a cabeça. Queria dizer que fazer sexo com quem se gosta de verdade era muito melhor, mas então estaria entregando que gostava de alguém, o que não seria nada divertido.

– Está vendo, Ino? Estamos juntos porque é conveniente. Isso é um absurdo!

Estava chocado pelo que acabara de dizer. Nunca se imaginara falando algo assim, já que com Ino tudo era mais fácil. Mas no momento não conseguia tirar Sakura da cabeça e como ela era importante para ele. Não queria continuar traindo a loira, ela não merecia, e não queria ser o idiota que a rosada acreditava que era.

– Você se escutou, Sasuke? – Ino estava perplexa, isso era notável.

– Sim – sorriu maroto. – Nós nunca nos amamos, apenas gostávamos da presença um do outro, fora, é claro, as conveniências que você já citou.

– Sim, e sempre foi ótimo assim – murmurou a loira enquanto remexia as mãos.

– Foi ótimo, Ino? – olhou-a fixamente vendo-a voltar os olhos azuis para ele. Observou-a comprimir os lindos lábios, mas não sentiu vontade de beijá-la como normalmente ocorria antes. – A gente só se traía.

A loira soltou o ar rapidamente como se fosse negar, mas desistiu.

– Não para si mesma Ino. Nós não nos gostávamos da maneira correta, apenas gostávamos do prazer que dávamos um ao outro. Fora que era bom ser popular juntos, mas agora as coisas não são mais assim.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e jogou-os para trás.

– Você gosta de alguém? - ela lhe perguntou duramente.

Suspirou e assentiu.

– Acho que sim.

– Isso explica – Ino falava tranquila. – Eu acho que também gosto de alguém.

– Isso explica – sussurrou e sorriu maroto.

– Explica o quê? – Ino perguntava sorrindo de canto.

– O porquê você estar estranha, eu estar estranho e nós dois estarmos distraídos e...

– Sem vontade de fazer sexo – a loira completou a sua frase.

Sorriu e viu-a fazer o mesmo. Estava mais tranquilo agora que via que a loira pensava igual.

– É.

– Então, nosso namoro perfeito foi-se? – a loira perguntou sorrindo.

– Acho que nunca foi perfeito, mas foi divertido – falou rindo.

– Isso eu não posso negar – Ino brincou.

– Então continuaremos sendo amigos? – falou e piscou o olho para a loira.

– Sim, amigos e apenas isso. Não sou o tipo de mulher que transa com amigos – Ino sorria marota.

– Ótimo, porque eu não iria querer transar com minha melhor amiga.

Olhou-a nos olhos e suspirou. Ino sempre seria a sua amiga não conseguia imaginá-la de maneira diferente.

– Agora, Sasuke, quero lhe dar uma coisa.

– Hum.

Então a loira o abraçou e não pode deixar de retribuir e sorrir. Gostava deste tipo de coisa. Afastaram-se e não pode resistir em dar um pequeno beliscão na bochecha da amiga.

– Acho que agora podemos voltar a ver o filme, amiga.

– Sim, amigo.

Ambos sorriram e passaram o resto do dia em clima de amizade.

Chegou atrasada na segunda-feira, já que esperara pelo atual namorado ir buscá-la. Havia avisado-o que não necessitava de carona, já que o primo Neji sempre lhe levava, mas Kiba fizera questão de chegar de mãos dadas com ela.

Bufou ao ver como o garoto andava com a cabeça erguida e olhava para alguns alunos que ainda estavam pelos corredores enquanto passavam a caminho da sala de aula. O moreno era uma ótima pessoa normalmente, mas podia notar o quanto ele estava achando-se superior naquele momento. Torcia para que a popularidade adquirida há pouco tempo devido ao futebol não o deixasse um idiota como a maioria dos demais jogadores do time.

– Será que dá para você sorrir?

Olhou-o espantada, não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

– Não – disse sincera vendo-o parar e segurá-la pela mão para que parasse também.

– Não está feliz, Hina? – Kiba parecia meio abatido agora. – Achei que estava assim como eu.

– Desculpe Kiba, mas não estou feliz – suspirou e encarou-o nos olhos. – Minha amiga acabou de perder os pais e isso não me deixa feliz.

– Desculpe – Kiba murmurou e abraçou-a.

Devolveu o gesto meio sem jeito, já que não conseguira se acostumar com os atos amorosos do garoto que para ela era mais como um amigo. Não sabia o quanto tempo conseguiria levar toda esta historia que o pai a obrigara a fazer parte. Como ficaria com um garoto se só pensava em Naruto? Ainda mais depois do que ele lhe dissera. Mas não podia contar somente com palavras do loiro, sabia que para ele era muito fácil falar tudo aquilo, fazia parte do ser que o loiro era. Porém necessitava acreditar, para que seu coração não se desmanchasse de tristeza. Agüentaria até o final e se o loiro realmente gostasse dela e a esperasse.

Sorriu para Kiba assim que se separaram e então entraram na sala de aula onde o professor os esperava.

Sentou-se em seu lugar e olhou para a melhor amiga que parecia mais feliz naquele dia.

– Olá, Tenten – sussurrou.

– Oi, Hina – viu a amiga apenas mexer os lábios a cumprimentando e depois deu um sorriso lindo.

Sabia que ela estava feliz desde que Neji começou a passar um tempo com ela. Pelo visto, estavam se acertando e isso era bom, sinal de que o primo não era um verdadeiro idiota como sempre pensara.

Observou o professor que começara a passar a matéria e tentou se fixar nele e não na voz contida de Naruto, que pelo visto falava algo importante com Shikamaru e Chouji. Sorriu sem ao menos perceber, ficava boba somente em escutar a voz do amado.

Suspirou e mexeu a cabeça de forma negativa, precisava se concentrar a frente.

Escutou o sinal do intervalo e sorriu para a madrinha que lhe piscou um olho. Guardou o material dentro da mochila quando sentiu a mão de alguém em seu braço. Levantou a cabeça e viu Sai sorrindo.

– É para você - franziu a sobrancelha para a mão estendida do moreno. – Veio lá de trás.

– Obrigada – sorriu tímida ao colega.

– De nada, rosinha.

Revirou os olhos enquanto pegava o papel dobrado minimamente.

– Vamos, Sah?

Virou a cabeça para as amigas enquanto fechava a mão para que estas não vissem o bilhete.

– Ah, já vou – sorriu amigavelmente. – Preciso passar na biblioteca e no banheiro. Encontro vocês lá no pátio.

Observou Hinata assentir e sorrir, saindo da sala levando consigo Tenten. Pelo visto, Ino e Temari já haviam ido.

Suspirou e abriu a mão lentamente. Observou o papelzinho que permanecia dobrado entre seus dedos. Abriu-o devagar, lendo as palavras escritas de forma rápida no pequeno pedaço de folha de caderno.

Mordeu o lábio e levantou-se, rasgando o papel em milhares de pedaços menores. Caminhou até a lixeira e jogou o que sobrou do bilhete fora. Não queria provas.

Saiu da sala andando lentamente sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Passou pela biblioteca e seguiu adiante. Sairia pela outra porta, onde não passaria pelas amigas. Não sabia se estava agindo corretamente, mas pela forma que o recado estava escrito parecia ser importante.

Respirou fundo enquanto andava. _Não vou fazer nada de errado_, dizia a si mesma. Era forte e resistiria ao que pudesse acontecer.

Saiu pela porta onde alguns alunos passavam. Continuou andando em direção ao ginásio. Naquele horário, aquele ambiente ficava fechado, era proibido aos alunos entrar. Por isso o local ficava deserto, os alunos preferiam ficar no pátio em frente ao colégio.

Seguiu andando em direção a grande porta que levava ao interior do ginásio. Ali a encontrou aberta. Quase não perceberia se não fosse pela fresta que aparecia. Abriu-a devagar e passou ao lado de dentro, voltando a encostar a porta. Seguiu andando perto das arquibancadas montadas em volta do ginásio fechado.

Em determinado local parou. Olhou para os lados e escutou o som de alguém nas arquibancadas. Sorriu sabendo que era Sasuke.

– Estou aqui – disse alto, mas a voz não saiu firme.

Observou o moreno aparecer em seu campo de visão sorrindo maroto.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

– Você disse que era muito importante – falou dando de ombros. – Então fiquei preocupada.

– É importante.

Mordeu o lábio inferior quando o garoto parou a sua frente.

– Então fale, Sasuke – disse tentando soar séria e firme, porém não estava tendo sucesso. – Tenho pouco tempo.

– Eu sei – murmurou o moreno.

Ficou a olhá-lo por alguns segundos. O garoto parecia estar diferente, não parecia estar ali escondido com ela, parecia leve, desempedido e mais rebelde do que antes. O cabelo desgrenhado estava da mesma maneira, assim como a forma de agir, mas os olhos negros estavam mais brilhantes.

– Sasuke? – encorajou-o.

– Desculpe, estava lhe admirando.

Sentiu a face esquentar ao escutar o garoto falar aquilo. Não admitiria que estava fazendo o mesmo com ele.

– Eu queria ser o primeiro a lhe contar algo – o moreno sorriu enquanto a olhava nos olhos. – Queria que você pudesse confiar em mim.

– Sasuke... – murmurou e baixou o olhar. – Isso não é certo e você sabe – disse firme. – Fale logo antes que...

– Ino e eu terminamos ontem - ele irrompeu antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar.

Levantou a cabeça rapidamente e encarou-o com os olhos arregalados. Ficara realmente surpresa, não esperava algo assim do casal mais "perfeito" da escola.

– Está falando serio? – disse sentindo-se uma menininha ante a um doce.

– Sim – sorria o garoto. – Nós conversamos e chegamos a esta conclusão.

– Oh, Deus... – baixou o olhar e então voltou-se ao garoto. – Como está Ino?

Virou-se para sair pelo ginásio, porém foi contida pela mão firme do moreno.

– Ela esta bem, Sakura.

– Como pode estar bem? Vocês terminaram! – falou séria. – Ela deve estar muito triste e não pude falar com ela ainda hoje, deve ser por isso que ela saiu rapidamente da sala e não a vi.

Não conseguia parar de falar rápido. Estava preocupada com a amiga. Ela deveria estar péssima e em vez de estar com ela, estava tendo um encontro secreto com o ex-namorado dela.

– Ela está bem – repetiu o moreno. – Ino saiu com Temari que parecia querer chorar a qualquer momento.

– Oh – olhou o garoto a sua frente e pressionou os lábios, que ficaram em uma linha contida.

– Precisava lhe dizer isto Sakura, por que pretendo que você e eu sejamos algo além do que amigos.

Engoliu em seco e olhou a parede do ginásio.

– Não posso. Não consigo terminar com Gaara, não agora – sussurrou.

– Esperarei até que termine com ele.

Voltou sua atenção ao moreno e cruzou os braços, tentando proteger o coração, como se isso fosse possível.

– Sasuke, eu...

– Shhh...

Sentiu os dedos do moreno em seus lábios e encarou-o, sentindo-se uma fraca. Não conseguia reagir quando o garoto a tocava. Viu-o chegar mais perto até estar a apenas centímetros de seu corpo.

– Mas preciso uma prova de que você irá vir para mim no final.

Sasuke falava de uma maneira sensual. Não sabia se ele sabia disso, mas ela, com certeza, sabia.

– Eu não sei... Nunca sei o que fazer perto de você.

Falou sinceramente ao garoto. Como podia amar tanto alguém que não conseguia fazê-la sentir feliz por mais do que algumas horas? Sempre havia tristeza depois dos momentos de alegria e isso não era uma coisa boa.

O garoto aproximou-se e abraçou-a carinhosamente.

– A gente pode ser feliz agora, Sakura.

Fechou os olhos, escutando as palavras doces do homem a quem amava com todo seu coração.

Abraçou-o também pressionando os dedos nas costas fortes do garoto.

– Eu a quero tanto

Escutou-o dizer sincero e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao sentir o abraço apertado. Afastou-se lentamente apenas alguns centímetros para olhá-lo e sorriu ainda mais. Daria uma chance um ao outro, eles mereciam no final das contas.

– Falarei com Gaara ainda esta semana – disse por fim.

Viu-o sorrir e fez o mesmo. Sasuke a puxou de volta a seu corpo e pressionou os lábios contra os seus.

Beijaram-se profundamente e as línguas faziam uma dança sensual e erótica. Subiu as mãos que estava nos ombros do moreno para os cabelos pressionando-o ainda mais para perto de si. Queria-o de uma maneira que jamais pensou em querer alguém.

Soltou um suspiro ao sentir o garoto afastar-se e olhá-la com os olhos negros e brilhantes de desejo e carinho. Sorriu e passou seu nariz no dele, vendo-o fechar os olhos e sorrir com o feito. Então lambeu lentamente os lábios vermelhos do garoto e deu um pequeno selinho sentindo-o apertar ainda mais sua cintura com as mãos. Por fim, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e sugou-o lentamente.

Riu alto ao sentir-se chocar-se contra a parede com os lábios tomados pelos de Sasuke. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros fortes do amado e içou-se para cima, circulando a cintura do moreno com suas pernas.

Sasuke passava as mãos por suas pernas enquanto a beijava lentamente. Não conseguia parar de pressionar-se contra ele, por mais que pedisse aos seus membros que deveria parar antes que alguém os visse. Os lábios de ambos estavam por todas as partes do corpo do parceiro, era como se não pudessem controlar os corpos. Sentiu-se roçar ainda mais a parede atrás de si, já que o corpo do moreno se esfregava a sua frente.

– Oh, Deus... – gemeu erguendo a cabeça e olhando para cima.

– Sakura...

– Ah... Sasuke... – falou entre gemidos.

Queria-o ali e agora. Baixou a cabeça e olhou-o fixamente. Desceu as mãos percorrendo o corpo firme do amado. Parou diante da calça e começou a colocar a mão para dentro, mas foi impedida pelo moreno.

Sasuke largou-a devagar ao chão e abraçou-a carinhosamente. Ambos respiravam fortemente e descontroladamente.

– Sasuke? – não entendia o porquê de o garoto ter parado mesmo quando estava tão disposta.

– Não faremos assim – murmurou Sasuke em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava. – Eu a quero e você não faz ideia o quanto, mas só faremos novamente quando ambos estivermos livres.

Fechou os olhos que enxeram-se de lágrimas. Estava feliz por escutar o moreno falar aquilo.

Afastaram-se e sorriram cúmplices.

– Esperarei por você, Sakura.

Sorriu ainda mais e ficou de ponta de pés para dar um selinho nos lábios apetitosos do garoto.

– Obrigada, Sasuke.

Saiu do ginásio primeiro e seguiu rumo à sala de aula, já que o sinal havia tocado no caminho.

Estava extremamente triste, mas nem sabia ao certo o porquê, afinal seus pais nunca forma os melhores. Sempre estavam alheios ao que os filhos sentiam ou faziam. Não pareciam ser importantes a eles e mesmo assim ficava triste e magoada por eles terem se ido. Como seriam as coisas dali para frente? Não sabia e tinha medo do que teria que descobrir sobre seu futuro. Eram ricos, Gaara e ela, porém como ficariam as coisas? Quem cuidaria de tudo? Gaara não gostava de ser empresário como seu pai o era, mas ela tinha vontade de seguir o caminho que seu pai trilhava. Tinha dons para os negócios, lembrava de uma vez em que sua mãe lhe dissera isso, porém o pai sempre deixara claro que quem deveria seguir com a empresa era Gaara, por ser o homem. Ela deveria apenas ser a boa esposa que deveria cuidar do seu marido e filhos, assim como sua mãe. Mas isso não era algo que via para seu futuro. Queria muito mais do que isso, porém tudo dependia.

Suspirou cansada. Estava com a mente a mil desde que os pais faleceram e não conseguia parar. Dormira pouco e comera pouco, sabia disso por Shikamaru fizera questão de lembrá-la milhares de vezes.

Sorriu carinhosamente. Shikamaru era tudo o queria para si. Era um ótimo namorado e fazia muito bem a ela. Ficara o tempo todo ao seu lado e quase não fora para casa durante o período até o dia anterior, onde se desculpou por ter que deixá-la. Mas não podia reclamar, afinal o garoto estava exausto de tanto cuidar dela.

Baixou a cabeça e cruzou os braços, abraçando-se.

– Você está bem?

Olhou para o lado e sorriu ao irmão.

– Sim, Gaara – aproximou-se do ruivo e o abraçou, repousando a cabeça no ombro do garoto. – E você?

– Sim, estou bem – Gaara sorria lindamente. – Mas você parecia estar aérea.

– Estava apenas pensando no que faríamos daqui para frente – falou sinceramente.

– Hum, isso é algo que também ando pensando.

Afastou-se do irmão e o olhou séria.

– E?

– Não sei... – o ruivo suspirou. – É mais difícil do que pensei.

– Entendo – olhou para os próprios pés. Podia sentir que o irmão estava tenso demais. Precisava mudar de assunto. – Er... Tá sabendo da novidade?

O garoto a olhou e negou com a cabeça.

– Você nunca adivinharia – sorriu marota. – Eu pelo menos fiquei surpresa e em choque.

– Agora estou curioso.

Sorriu vendo o irmão fazer o mesmo.

– Sasuke e Ino terminaram.

A expressão do irmão passou de brincalhão sorridente para sério e depois viu-o franzir o cenho. Realmente pegara-o de surpresa.

– Voce acredita? – falou brincalhona.

– Mas por quê? E como?

– Curioso, hein, irmãozinho? – riu alto. – Mas parece que não estava mais dando certo ou algo assim.

– Hum.

– Bem, o importante é que Ino está bem apesar de tudo – falou estranhando este fato. – Achei que ela surtaria se um dia o Sasuke quisesse terminar o namoro estranho deles, mas ela parecia até mesmo aliviada quando me contou. Sei lá, ela parecia até mais feliz que antes... Estranho, muito estranho.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e os prendeu com a presilha que tinha no pulso.

– Talvez isso seja o melhor para eles.

– É, sim – Confirmou. – Eles não estavam felizes e também a Ino nunca amou o Sasuke. Sempre foi estranho o relacionamento deles.

– Mas você nunca achou estranho antes.

Sorriu para o irmão.

– Antes de conhecer o amor, eu não sabia o quanto namorar qualquer um era ruim – falou sincera e piscou o olho para o irmão.

O viu revirar os olhos e sorriu alto.

– Temos que ir para a escola, hoje tem coral.

– Sim.

Confirmou com a cabeça e pegou a bolsa ao seu lado. Haviam ido almoçar em um restaurante qualquer, pois teriam que ir para a escola novamente.

Viu o irmão chamar o garçon e pagar a conta. Entao levantaram-se, se encaminhando para fora do estabelecimento. Entraram no carro e seguiram em silencio até a escola. Haviam voltado ao estado de tristeza e melancolia.

O ambiente escolar estava silencioso demais. Achou estranho este fato, mas preferiu não comentar nada com o irmão, que parecia entretido em seus próprios pensamentos. Era difícil fazer o ruivo se abrir, o que era um problema muito grande, já que nunca sabia exatamente o que se passava na mente dele.

Entraram na sala disponível para o clube e encontraram todos ali presentes. Viu o sorriso dos amigos e se encheu de um carinho muito grande. Agradecia por eles estarem ali lhes dando apoio e dedicando a amizade.

– Olá.

O professor Kakashi comprimentou sorrindo amigavelmente. Asuma fez um jesto com a cabeça e Kurenai correu para abraçá-los.

– A turma preparou algo – Asuma disse sorrindo.

Observou o irmão ao seu lado ficar sério e a olhar de canto. Estendeu a mão e acolheu a do ruivo. Estavam unidos pelas palmas das mãos. Kurenai estava ao seu lado como se quisesse apoiá-los e os amigos estavam sentado nas cadeiras dispostas pela sala, lado-a-lado.

Sentaram-se nas cadeiras que haviam sobrado sem soltar as mãos e ficaram olhando para os amigos do clube.

– Nós queríamos lhes dizer que nunca estarão sozinhos – Ino falava sorrindo docemente. – Sempre estaremos aqui para vocês.

– Mas, principalmente, há algo acima de todos nós que estará sempre com vocês – Sakura falava sorrindo, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Quando perdemos quem amamos, nos sentimos sozinhos, mas eu descobri que nunca estaremos só. Porque nos momentos mais tristes há sempre um Deus maior a nos proteger e amar.

Sorriu para a amiga rosada vendo-a derramar uma pequena lágrima que foi acolhida pela própria mão. Não pôde deixar de derramar lágrimas com as palavras da amiga.

– A gente tem que se apegar a algo – Hinata dizia sorrindo. – E Esse algo é o que nos trona mais fortes, pois nos braços Dele estamos acolhidos e protegidos.

– Então cantaremos uma música que lhes dirá exatamente isso – Sasuke falava sorrindo para eles.

– Obrigada – disse aos amigos.

Observou Shikamaru começar a cantar docemente.

( watch?v=9Iv-YI-0Ne4)

_**Uma lágrima que cai do teu olhar**_

_**Um aperto em teu peito, você chora sem parar.**_

_**É o meu Amor tocando em você!**_

Não pôde deixar de chorar. Não era de tristeza, mas sim porque podia sentir o amor. Não só dos amigos que se preocupavam com o irmão e ela, mas também algo maior, que nunca procurou, mas que naquele momento estava ali presente.

Naruto cantava o outro trecho e sua voz fazia coro com a doce voz de Hinata. Ficou extremamente lindo escutá-los juntos e a letra a fazia divagar.

_****__**Eu posso entender o teu coração,**__**  
><strong>__**Fala para mim. Eu sempre estou pronto a te ouvir**__**  
><strong>__**O Meu Espírito geme e chora, pois eu te escolhi!**_

Nunca havia pensado em como a vida poderia ser melhor se aceitassem que não estariam sós jamais. Deus estava presente em todos os momentos felizes e tristes de sua vida, talvez não em presença, mas mandava seus anjos.

Olhou para os amigos e sorriu. Eles eram seus anjos nos últimos tempos. Virou o rosto e encarou os olhos verdes do irmão. Ele também era um anjo em sua vida. Apertou a mão de Gaara firmemente.

Então os amigos cantaram juntos. E foi algo surreal. Até mesmo Kin, Karin e Tayuya pareciam emocionadas. Como poderia não estar feliz?

_****__**Vem, descansa em meus braços.**__**  
><strong>__**Filho, vou te ajudar!**_

Shikamaru cantou com a voz linda e doce que possuía, o que a fez suspirar em meio a lágrimas.

_****__**Não existe outro caminho,**__**  
><strong>__**Vem comigo, Eu te ensino**_

Novamente os amigos cantaram todos juntos.

_**A amar e perdoar**_

_**Vem, descansa em meus braços.**__**  
><strong>__**Filho, vou te consolar**_

Shikamaru voltou a cantar sozinho olhando-a fixamente.

_****__**Você vai ser restaurado, coração regenerado Eu vou te dar!**_

Sorriu de alegria e levantou-se, sendo seguida por Gaara. Os amigos fizeram o mesmo e então se abraçaram. Foi um emaranhado de braços e rostos, mas sentiu todo o amor que os amigos queriam dar a ela e seu irmão. Nunca se sentira tão feliz, talvez porque pela primeira vez em sua vida, estava agradecendo a Deus por ter colocado pessoas tão boas em seu caminho.

Não tinha por que reclamar do que os amigos faziam por ele e sua irmã, principalmente sua irmã, afinal ela era a mais emotiva ali e parecia estar bem melhor depois de todo aquele ato religioso. Mas não podia dizer o mesmo. Ficara bem, é claro, mas mesmo assim aquele Deus todo poderoso que eles diziam que existia e os ajudava sempre não estava perto de seus pais quando o acidente ocorrera. Não estava junto dele quando precisou do apoio de seus pais. Sempre esteve sozinho nos momentos de mais tristeza de sua vida.

– Gaara...

Olhou para a loira e a rosada perto de si e apenas mexeu a cabeça em descaso.

– Você não acredita, não é? – Sakura lhe perguntou.

– Não – foi sincero.

– Pois deveria, Gaara – Ino falou firme e apontou com a cabeça onde estava a irmã, que ainda era abraçada pelos demais amigos.

Acabara por se distanciar dos presentes e nem ao menos percebera.

– A solidão só existe para aqueles que querem isso, Gaara – Sakura falou e sorriu docemente. – Não se deixe enganar pela tristeza e amargura.

– Há muito mais do que podemos dizer ou ouvir e sentir – Ino sorria para a amiga ao seu lado. – Nós podemos sentir sempre que quisermos.

– Não sabia que era religiosa, Ino – falou sorrindo de canto. Aquilo sim era cômico.

– Não era até a mãe de Sakura me levar a igreja quando eu era pequena – Ino sorria tímida com as bochechas rosadas. – Não sou uma santa, mas a partir daquele dia eu acreditei.

– Vocês estão exagerando em algo que não tem importância. O relevante aqui é que meus pais se foram...

Baixou a cabeça e sentiu os braços das duas garotas que se tornaram muito importantes para ele o abraçarem.

– Seus pais se foram, mas você ficou – Sakura falou baixinho. – Você pode não aceitar que haja um Deus maior que está sempre por perto quando precisamos, mas Ele existe e neste momento está tentando te consolar.

Levantou a face e encarou a namorada que lhe sorriu meigamente, afastando-se depois. Observou a rosada abraçar Temari e lhe sussurrar algo no ouvido, o que fez sua irmã sorrir lindamente.

– Você podia estar sorrindo como sua irmã se aceitasse a morte de seus pais como algo que precisava ocorrer.

Virou-se para Ino, que agora estava a alguns centímetros de si.

– Como posso aceitar a morte de alguém que amo apesar de tudo?

A loira sorriu e segurou-o na mão.

– Eu não era exatamente religiosa, mas aprendi tanto com a mãe da Sakura naquele dia em que ela me levou na igreja - a garota falava enquanto recordava. – Eu estava brava porque meus pais não poderiam estar comigo durante as férias. Havia gritado e esperneado em casa, então resolvi que fugiria. Eles não se importavam comigo e eu não me importaria com eles – sorriu marota. – A mãe de Sakura me acolheu e perguntou se queria ir com elas na igreja. Naquele dia, rezariam para o falecido pai de minha amiga. Eu fui, é claro, seria de má educação se eu não fosse, afinal tia Hana estava me dando abrigo – olhou-o fixamente. – Nunca me arrependi de estar lá naquele lugar santo. Eu vi minha amiga chorar de saudades do pai, mas também sorrir por saber que tudo estava no plano divino. Senti a presença de algo maravilhoso naquele ambiente e em cima do altar – engoliu em seco. – Era como se anjos me guiassem.

– Ino...

– Só escuta, Gaara – a garota chorava em meio a sorrisos. – Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa que já tive. Naquele dia, eu entendi que nunca estaria só e que tudo o que ocorria tinha uma razão, algo maior por trás. Nós só aprendemos com os erros, com os acertos nós não tiramos nada. Acho que isso é da raça humana.

Passou os dedos pela face da loira e sorriu. Pode sentir um pouco do que ela lhe disse.

– Não importa a religião, o que importa é o sentimento por detrás de tudo isso. Por mais que você não queira aceitar, Deus lhe aceita.

Engoliu em seco e afirmou com a cabeça.

Sentaram-se em círculo juntamente com os professores que sorriam cúmplices.

– Nós sabemos que nem todos aqui aceitam Deus, porém queríamos cantar algo para vocês – Asuma falou sorrindo.

– Não queremos impor nada a nenhum de vocês, mas queríamos que vocês escutassem e abrissem seus corações adolescentes por alguns momentos – Kurenai sorriu amorosamente.

Observou o professor Kakashi pegar o violão e começar a tocá-lo em uma melodia bonita então começou a cantar melodicamente.

( watch?v=kIl9I7zNDD4)

_**Sempre ouviu dizer de um Deus longe no céu**__**  
><strong>__**Distante de sua vida o imaginou**__**  
><strong>__**Quando de repente veio a entender**__**  
><strong>__**Ele a todo tempo estava ali**_

Asuma passou a cantar a outra parte.

_**Pela estrada foi trilhando a ilusão**__**  
><strong>__**Num lamaçal de erros já se encontrou**__**  
><strong>__**Mas sinceramente, você é capaz**__**  
><strong>__**De enfrentar a vida sem se drogar**_

Olhou discretamente para os lados e viu a irmã com os olhos brilhantes sendo amparada por um apaixonado Shikamaru. Sorriu ao ver o quanto a irmã tinha sorte de amar e ser amada. De ter alguém com quem estar naquele momento e o coração não estar ferido. Shikamaru era uma ótima pessoa e fazia sua irmã muito feliz, isso é o que mais importava e o que lhe deixava feliz.

Escutou aquela parte da musica tentando entender o que os professores queriam dizer com aquilo, mas sua mente não conseguia encontrar a resposta.

Os amigos estavam todos sorrindo e lançavam olhares para ele e sua irmã. Queria muito saber o que tantos eles os olhavam.

Agora os três professores cantavam em uníssono.

_**Amigos vêm e outros vão...**__**  
><strong>__**Sem perceber restou a solidão**__**  
><strong>__**Mas Deus vem lhe dizer:**_

Asuma cantou esta parte sozinho, enquanto o olhava fixamente.

_****__**"Permito que carregue a cruz no caminho do calvário,**_

Então os três votaram a cantar.

_****__**Mas quando lá chegar, a cruz é meu lugar"**_

Asuma voltou a cantar forte enquanto sorria.

_**É preciso coragem!**__**  
><strong>__**Jovem, coragem!**__**  
><strong>__**O amor de Deus tudo pode transformar**__**  
><strong>__**É preciso coragem!**__**  
><strong>__**Jovem, coragem!**__**  
><strong>__**Basta decidir provar tamanho amor e ser feliz**_

A música voltou a ser repetida, mas desta vez sua mente estava naquelas palavras. Quantas vezes, para conseguir fazer algo, se permitia seguir um caminho errado? Nunca fora um drogado, mas fez outras coisas que podia também eram _drogas_. Afinal, esse termo era genérico para tantas outras coisas ruins. Às vezes, preferia beber, fazer sexo, rir de outras pessoas, jogar futebol e cantar para esquecer coisas que o machucavam. Nem tudo o que fazia era propriamente ruim, mas outras o tornavam uma pessoa pior. O deixavam mais perto de ser aquilo que não queria e que tinha como exemplo em seu pai. Então por que era exatamente igual a ele?

Nunca havia sentido o que Ino disse, pelo menos era o que achava, porém durante a música que os professores cantavam tão lindamente, pôde perceber que não tinha como não existir sem seus amigos que lhe apoiavam. Seus pais que infelizmente se foram, também deram o que podiam lhe dar para que alcançasse seus triunfos. Talvez não o apoiassem ou dessem atenção como os demais pais davam aos seus filhos, mas eles nunca os abandonaram. E por alguma razão que estava batalhando naquele momento para entender, havia entrado no clube de música e não era só por que Sasuke disse que seria bom para a banda deles. Sabia que tinha muito mais atrás disso.

Olhou para os amigos que estavam de mãos dadas, até mesmo as garotas que geralmente não ligavam para nada. Sentiu uma mão pegar a sua e entrelaçou os dedos. Não sabia de quem era, mas naquele momento necessitava daquele contato.

Quando a música acabou é que percebeu, se realmente não existisse Deus, não haveria aquelas pessoas ali todas de mãos dadas para lhe apoiar. Se Ele não se importasse, como sempre achara, naquele momento estaria só em algum canto da cidade tentando se afundar em alguma coisa que o deixaria melhor para encarar a vida. Se Ele não quisesse vê-lo sofrer, o teria deixado em sua vida medíocre e sem entendê-lo.

Sorriu ao chegar a conclusão de tudo, Deus estava todo o tempo junto de si e ele nem ao menos percebera. Sempre fora tão egoísta e problemático que não percebeu o que estava embaixo de seu nariz o tempo todo.

Olhou para o lado e viu Ino sorrir amigavelmente para ele. Retribuiu o sorriso e apertou a mão da loira, ela era uma boa amiga e era por isso que a amava. Então tudo se encaixou, o que realmente provava que Deus existia era o amor. Não estava falando do amor carnal, mas o amor puro, aquele que nasce do coração e transborda a alma. O sentimento que tinha pela sua irmã problemática, pela Sakura que sempre estava ao seu lado com aqueles olhos lindamente verdes lhe passando tranquilidade, com os amigos que riam dele e também, com todas as pessoas que passavam e passaram em sua vida. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se totalmente feliz por saber que não estava sozinho.

Estavam todas na casa de Sasame, já que Karin havia mandado uma mensagem marcando um encontro às pressas no inicio da noite. Estava cansada e queria ir para casa, mas sabia que se ignorasse a mensagem a ruiva iria surtar.

– Cadê ela? – Sasame perguntou ingênua.

– Cale a boca – Kin falou irritada.

– Tem alguém de mau humor hoje, hein? – Sasame sorriu marota.

– Não provoca, Same – falou firmemente a mais nova que ainda não compreendia o perigo que Kin podia ser. – O que aconteceu, Kin?

– Estou irritada!

– Já percebemos – disse calmamente.

– Não sou como você, Tayuya! – Kin rugiu enquanto andava de um lado a outro no quarto de Sasame.

– E...

– Não consigo ver o meu homem com outra e ficar quieta – Kin estava muito mais que raivosa.

– Esse é um bom motivo para estar irritada – Sasame falou tristemente. – O Naruto não está nem aí mais para mim.

Observou a mais nova fazer beicinho e revirou os olhos.

– Quando se ama de verdade, a gente entende – disse sem pensar.

– Ah, não venha com essa de boa moça, Tay – Kin falou sorrindo amargurada.

Olhou para a morena que se aproximava raivosa.

– O que está ocorrendo aqui?

As três pararam ao escutar a voz de Karin.

– Nada – Sasame falou rapidamente.

– Hum, sei...

Sentou-se na cama da amiga e passou a olhar as unhas. Não sabia o que Karin queria, mas com certeza não era algo bom.

– Então... – Kin começou a perguntar, mas a ruiva a cortou.

– Eu tenho aqui comigo muita informação das boas que vocês não irão acreditar. – Karin sorria animada.

– Sério? – Sasame sorria curiosa.

– Sobre quem? – Kin perguntou animada.

Olhou para Karin seriamente.

– Sorria, Tayuya – Karin sorriu.

Pelo visto hoje nada poderia deixá-la para baixo.

– Tive que me aguentar para não falar para vocês a tarde, mas valeu à pena – Karin dizia sorrindo. – Observem.

Então a ruiva entregou muitas fotos. Pegou uma e olhou. Não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa. Levantou a visão e observou as amigas, que possuíam a face assustada.

– Eu não acredito! – Kin ria alto. – Você tinha razão em desconfiar da rosada santinha, Karin. A garota não perde tempo, hein?

Todas sorriram e não pôde deixar de fazer o mesmo, afinal, quem imaginaria que a Sakura e o Sasuke andavam se encontrando as escondidas? Principalmente porque ambos tinham namorados.

– Que eu saiba, o Sasuke terminou com a Ino – Sasame falou distraidamente enquanto olhava outras fotos comprometedoras.

– Ah, isso até pode ser verdade, mas a Sakura não terminou com o Gaara e, pelo visto, – Karin apontava para as fotos – isso aí é caso antigo.

– O que explica o porquê do moreno ter lhe negado fogo – Kin falou sorrindo maliciosa.

– Cale a boca, Kin – a ruiva suspirou raivosa. – Mas faz sentido. Nunca o Sasuke me negaria se não houvesse alguém que estivesse fazendo o trabalho.

Olhou para as garotas e se fixou em Karin, que parecia furiosa e maligna demais.

– O que pensa em fazer, Karin? – perguntou enquanto largava uma foto, onde Sasuke devorava uma Sakura com os lábios, que estivera olhando desde o início.

O sorriso da ruiva se alargou de uma maneira que lhe causou arrepios.

– Oh, meu Deus! – Sasame balbuciou com medo.

– Vou fazer copias e espalhar pela escola inteira – Karin riu alto.

Engoliu em seco depois de ouvir o que a amiga falara. Virou-se para Kin que sorria e batia palmas, enquanto Sasame permanecia de olhos arregalados.

– Isso é demais – Sasame falou baixo, mas todas as demais escutaram.

– Como é? – Karin falou rindo debochada.

– Eu só disse... – a mais nova balbuciava.

– Você está com pena da bonequinha rosa? – Karin continuou amarga.

– Eu só...

– É melhor ficar calada, Sasame, se não quiser morrer – Kin falava enquanto ria da cara da outra.

Observou a pequena se calar e baixar os olhos.

– Bem – falou alto e levantou-se. – Eu preciso ir – voltou-se para Kin. – Quer uma carona?

– Oh, sim, obrigada.

Olhou para as demais amigas.

– Espero, Karin, que isto não seja realmente algo demais em seus truques.

– Como é?

A ruiva levantou e a encarou. Sempre tivera medo de Karin, mas naquele momento sentia pena da garota mal amada e que não se contentava com isso.

– Nada, Karin.

Virou-se e saiu sendo acompanhada de Kin.

– Você está estranha, Tayuya – olhou para a amiga que falava.

– Não estou estranha, apenas achei melhor ir embora antes que a Karin resolvesse matar a Same – disse enquanto entravam no carro.

– Sei.

Não falaram mais sobre o caso de Sasuke e Sakura, mas tinha certeza que no outro dia seria a única coisa que ouviria.

Chegou à escola e procurou por Sakura. Queria conversar com a amiga, o que não faziam há dias. Resolveu ir para a sala e esperá-la por lá, teriam que se falar na hora do intervalo.

Virou-se, olhando os alunos que passavam pelo gramado do pátio escolar e notou a distancia uma moto conhecida chegar. Percebeu que era Sasuke, mas achou estranho o fato de que na carona estar a sua amiga rosada. Sabia que o moreno já havia dado carona a amiga, mas não sabia que aquilo havia virado um hábito. Com certeza, Gaara não ficaria muito feliz em saber que a namorada, sempre que podia, ia de carona com outro garoto para a escola. Não que isso fosse algo ruim, Sakura era confiável, o problema era que o ruivo era homem e como tal tinha seus machismos. Por mais que gostasse de Gaara, não o queria ver sofrer. Ele era importante demais para ela.

Seguiu andando e foi para a sala. Sentou em seu lugar e esperou. Vários colegas passaram pela porta, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi a face de Karin quando esta entrou na sala.

– Bom dia, Ino.

Olhou para a capitã das lideres e franziu o cenho.

– Algum problema, Karin?

– Não, nenhum – a ruiva sorria amplamente. – Estou feliz demais hoje.

– Hum.

Não conseguia formular uma resposta para aquilo, mas por alguma razão sentiu seu coração comprimir no peito.

As aulas foram tediosas e cansativas. Parecia que não acabavam nunca. Dormiu na aula de biologia e como consequência ganhou um giz voador que Orochimaru lhe lançou na cabeça. A bicha tinha uma boa mira no final das contas.

Sentiu um cutuco e olhou para a direção de onde vinha a mão. Temari a encarava, sorrindo amigavelmente.

– Oi – sussurrou.

– Está concentrada na aula de matemática?

Sorriu com deboche e negou com a cabeça.

– Imaginei – a amiga falou enquanto revirava os olhos. – Parece que não dormiu esta noite.

– Estou cansada – confessou. – Foram muitas coisas em pouco tempo e não consigo parar de pensar nas estaduais.

– Entendo, eu também – Temari suspirou. – Na verdade, ontem o Shika e eu ficamos horas pensando em alguma coisa.

– Hum? – incentivou a amiga a falar.

– Nada – Temari bufou.

– Entendo – olhou para os colegas que copiavam o que o professor passava no quadro. – Os garotos não estão conseguindo fazer uma música que preste, o que nos deixa para trás no tal torneio. Precisamos da grana antes de pensar na estadual.

– Sim – Temari batia o dedo indicador no lábio inferior. – Nunca pensei que fosse tão complicado escrever uma música.

– Nem me fala.

– Parece que só porque é preciso de uma, é que ela não sai.

– Aham – confirmou.

Observou Karin e Kin levantarem e falarem algo com o professor. Então ambas saíram da sala.

– Elas vão aprontar – Temari falou séria.

– Sim – confirmou.

– Estas garotas não conseguem sossegar?

– Não, mesmo – falou e riu. – Tenho pena é para quem elas vão aprontar.

Temari apenas abanou com a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

O sinal tocou alto e então levantou de um pulo.

– Nem parece que esteve dormente os três primeiros períodos de aula – Temari ria.

– Calada – disse brincando com a amiga loira. Então abraçou-a. – Fico feliz que esteja bem.

– Obrigada.

Piscou um olho para a loira e separaram-se, indo em direção onde estavam Tenten, Sakura e Hinata.

– E aí, minhas amigas lindas! – falou empolgada.

– Wow, tem alguém feliz por aqui hoje! – Tenten sorriu marota.

– Sim – confirmou. – Estou feliz em ter amigas como vocês!

– Oh – Temari fez biquinho e sorriu alto.

– Ela é tão fofa – Hinata sorria amigavelmente.

– Como está Sah do meu coração? – perguntou parando ao lado da amiga rosada.

– Bem – Sakura respondeu rapidamente e sorriu forçada.

– Nossa... – olhou para a amiga. – Eu te conheço, esta sua cara não esta muito boa.

– Não é nada, Ino.

Olhou-a seriamente e deu de ombros. Sabia que quando a amiga precisasse, falaria com ela.

Saíram da sala de aula andando pelos corredores calmamente. Conversavam sobre algo de uma novela, mas que não tinha importância nenhuma. Riu ao escutar uma piada de Tenten sobre um casal em particular da novela, mas não se fixou muito neste ponto. Olhou para os lados e viu vários alunos olhando para folhas de oficio. Aquilo sim era estranho. Até parece que alunos iriam estudar no intervalo. Nem Sakura, que era uma nerd convicta, fazia mais isso.

Viu Temari se abaixar junto a Hinata e ambas pegarem algumas folhas. Só então notou que o chão da escola estava cheio de papéis. Abaixou-se e pegou uma. Então viu uma foto.

– Oh, meu Deus!

Escutou a voz de Tenten falar alto, mas preferiu se fixar na tal foto em suas mãos. Ali estava Sasuke e Sakura... Aos beijos. Não, estavam em um grande amasso, uma preliminar para o sexo.

– O que é isso? – conseguiu falar em meio a confusão que sua mente estava.

Levantou o olhar e encarou Sakura que estava mais branca que o normal e também possuía em mãos uma folha.

– O que é isso, Sakura? – gritou para a amiga, que olhou-a assustada.

– Eu não...

– Como você pôde? – falou sentindo a irritação e a tristeza tomar seu coração. – Como pôde fazer isso comigo e com Gaara? – disse e naquele momento odiava a rosada de tal modo que poderia arrancar cada cabelo da cabeça da garota.

Observou-a baixar a cabeça e depois erguê-la com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

– O que está acontecendo?

Virou-se e viu Gaara, que acabara de chegar da sala de aula junto com os outros garotos. Ao lado deles estavam Karin, Kin e Tayuya. A última era a única que não sorria.

Então o ruivo pegou um papel que estava nas mãos de Naruto e este tentou não entregar, porém não teve sucesso.

– Mas que porra é...?

Pôde notar exatamente o momento em que o garoto compreendeu o que se passava na foto impressa.

Olhou para a amiga rosada que estava com as mãos na boca e depois se voltou para Sasuke que permanecia sério, porem com o olhar fixo na rosada.

– Gaara, eu vou explicar – Sasuke começou a falar, mas levou um soco direcionado pelo punho certeiro de Gaara. – Seu filho da puta!

Então começou a briga, vário alunos se aglomeraram em volta. Sasuke não se defendia e podia escutar os soluços de Sakura que estava tentando chegar até a briga, mas havia muitos alunos em volta.

– Não! – gritou tentando separar os garotos, porém lhe empurraram, o que causou sua queda.

– Você esta bem? – erguntou alguém. Ergueu os olhos e viu Sakura tentando ajudá-la, porém afastou-a com o olhar.

– Não chegue perto de mim, sua falsa! – gritou com ódio. – Está feliz com o que está ocorrendo? Queria isso? Dois garotos populares brigando por você?

– Não, Ino...

– Cale a boca, Sakura! – disse raivosa enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. – E eu achava que você era a certinha demais, inocente demais... Desde quando?

– Você precisa me escutar...

Sakura soluçava em meio às palavras, mas aquilo só serviu para irritá-la ainda mais.

– Você é uma vadia! Vagabunda! – gritou e viu que vários alunos começaram a gritar aquelas palavras para a rosada.

Observou a garota afastar-se e tentar se defender de algumas alunas que estavam irritadas pela traição. Não sabia quem eram a maioria, mas naquele momento isso não importava muito.

Os professores começaram a chegar e tentar controlar a situação, mas era uma confusão tão enorme de alunos que estavam tendo dificuldades.

Seu coração estava destroçado graças a sua amiga de infância. Como pudera confiar em uma garota tão falsa? Como ela pudera agir daquela maneira com ela?

Caminhou em direção à rosada e estava pronta para dar um tapa na face pálida da outra quando a mão de alguém a segurou.

– Não faça isso – olhou para Temari raivosa. – Não vale à pena.

A expressão da amiga loira era de raiva, a mesma que estava sentindo. Então virou-se para Sakura, que as olhava, pressionando os lábios e derramava lágrimas. Nunca fora capaz de resistir as lágrimas da amiga rosada, mas desta vez soava tudo falso. Tinha que ser falso, por mais que em seu coração sentisse que não era assim.

Kurenai apareceu do nada e abraçou-a. Podia ver Ino e Temari a olhando com nojo e raiva. Nunca se perdoaria.

Viu ao longe Gaara sendo segurado por Asuma e Sasuke ser ajudado por Naruto a levantar. Neji estava junto a Tenten e Hinata em um canto do corredor. Todos pareciam olhá-la de forma raivosa. Não estava acostumada a sentir-se tão horrível e preferia que todos a ignorassem, mas sabia que isso era só o começo.

Engoliu em seco quando percebeu Sasuke perto de si. Não podia vê-lo, era errado, ainda mais errado do que o que eles já haviam feito. Mas seu coração estava descompassado de preocupação pelo moreno.

– Sakura, você esta bem?

Olhou-o nos olhos e preferiu não responder.

– Sua vagabunda!

Fechou os olhos ao escutar a voz de Gaara.

– Como foi capaz de fazer isso comigo? Eu confiava em você! – abriu os orbes e encarou o ruivo, que estava nos braços de Asuma e Kakashi. – Como pôde fazer isso com sua melhor amiga?

As lágrimas desciam grossas na sua face. Negou com a cabeça, mas a voz não saia.

– Você que é toda certinha... – sorriu amargurado o garoto. – Saiu uma bela de uma vadia, como tantas outras que já passaram em minha vida.

Olhou-o e deixou um soluço escapar da garganta ao abrir os lábios para falar.

– Venha, Sakura.

Virou-se e deixou-se ser levada pela madrinha. Podia ouvir a voz de Gaara gritando junto com outras vozes exaltadas. Não sabia de quem eram, mas naquele momento não estava disposta a identificar vozes. Só queria ir para casa e desmoronar sozinha.

– Você não está bem – murmurava Kurenai. – Vou te levar embora.

– Por favor... – falou baixo em meio aos soluços.

– Oh, Sah, querida.

Sentiu os braços da madrinha em volta de sua cintura e retribuiu. Precisava de um abraço apertado e um ombro onde choraria até dormir ou desfalecer.

– Pedirei a Tsunade uma folga pelo resto do dia hoje e ficarei com você.

– Não – disse rápido e se afastou da madrinha. – Não pode fazer isso. Não posso deixar você fazer isso.

– Sakura! – a voz de Kurenai era dura. – Farei o que achar correto.

Engoliu em seco e afirmou com a cabeça. Deixou-se sentar em uma cadeira na sala onde a madrinha a levara. Então viu-a sair. Estava agora sozinha. Totalmente sozinha.

– Deus... – murmurou e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. Repousou a cabeça nas mãos e voltou a chorar.

Como pudera deixar chegar a este ponto? Quem fizer isso com ela?

As perguntas eram diversas, mas o que mais a preocupava era o fato das amigas nunca mais a perdoarem. Pode ver nas faces delas a expressão de desgosto, nojo e raiva. Estava tudo misturado em cada face. Tentara fazer tudo certo, mas o amor impuro dela e de Sasuke causara tudo aquilo. Jamais se perdoaria. Nunca poderia voltar a olhar na face de Ino ou de Gaara. Ambos eram seus amigos e confidentes, e ela deixara isso tudo de lado pelo suposto amor que sentia por Sasuke. Como algo que era para ser tão bonito podia ser tão cruel? O amor não poderia ser algo que causasse dor, mas fora o que acabara acontecendo.

– Sah...

Levantou a cabeça e viu Tsunade entrando na sala junto a Kurenai.

– Sakura – Tsunade sentou-se em uma cadeira a sua frente. – Acho que o melhor a se fazer neste momento é passar alguns dias em casa.

– Mas a escola, a minha bolsa...

– Está tudo bem – sorriu a loira. – Você é uma das melhores alunas da instituição, então não precisa se preocupar.

– Não sei se isso vai ser melhor, senhora Tsunade – falou firme apesar das lágrimas. – Não costumo fugir dos problemas.

– Entendo – Tsunade sorriu amavelmente.

– Eu falei a senhora, diretora. Sakura é mais forte do que aparenta – Kurenai sorriu e tocou-a no ombro como apoio.

– Bem, eu tentarei achar o culpado ou culpada desta situação constrangedora – Tsunade falou enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

– A culpada sou eu – falou olhando ambas as mulheres. – Eu sou isso o que o Gaara falou de mim – respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. – Eu agi errado e trai meu namorado e minha melhor amiga.

– Não fale assim, Sah – Kurenai ajoelhou-se ao seu lado enquanto segurava suas mãos entre as dela.

– Escute bem, Sakura – Tsunade falou sincera. – Ninguém é perfeito. Todos nós erramos e é melhor errar enquanto se é jovem do que quando se é adulta.

Olhou-a com atenção.

– Quando se é jovem, a gente consegue superar tudo e aprender com os erros. Quando se é adulto, a gente sofre e se sente imaturo por não conseguir aprender e superar os obstáculos.

– Você precisa ser forte e erguer esta cabeça – Kurenai falava sorrindo. – Peça desculpas e tente fazer melhor da próxima vez.

Soltou as mãos das da madrinha e limpou as lágrimas da face. Então sorriu fraco e concordou com a cabeça.

– Eu pedirei desculpas e esperarei para que um dia eles possam me perdoar.

– É assim que se fala – Tsunade sorria e deu uma piscadela.

Seguiria o conselho das mulheres a sua frente. Ninguém é perfeito e ela havia agido errado, mas neste tombo aprendera algo e isto levaria para toda a sua vida. Não erraria mais naquele ponto. Faria tudo o possível para ter as amigas de volta, nem que para isso tivesse que arrancar seu coração das mãos de Sasuke.

_**Ola queridosssss**_

_**Pois é demorei mesmo. Estou triste por que tem muitas pessoas que leem a fic e não comentam. Tipow pedi 10 reviews e isso não é difícil de conseguir, porem não rolou. Só recebi 6. Fiquei feliz por estes leitores terem comentado e agradeço muito a vocês, mas postar algo aqui no FF é muito complicado. O pessoal aqui é meio preguiçoso. Serio mesmo. Kkkkkk**_

_**Então deixem a preguiça de lado se quiserem continuar lendo Som do Sucesso. Quero minhas 10 reviews se não demorarei novamente para postar. Se isso é chantagem? Sim é. Kkkkkkkkk Não tenho a mínima vergonha de afirmar. XD**_

_**Sejam legais e deixem reviews!**_

_**Bjux e espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.**_


	46. Chapter 46

Dor

Continuava sentada da mesma forma, encolhida e solitária, desde que chegara da escola. A madrinha tentara fazê-la comer, mas não tinha fome. Como poderia ter? Havia feito pessoas que amava sofrerem e agora ela tinha que arcar com as consequências. Kurenai aparecia de vez em quando na sala e sentava ao seu lado. Fazia um cafuné em sua cabeça e falava algumas palavras a que ela não prestava atenção, por isso não respondia. Em determinada parte da tarde a madrinha aparecera e falara que Sasuke estava querendo falar com ela, porém negou com a cabeça. Naquele momento queria ficar só e pensar.

Fazia algum tempo que Kurenai não aparecia na sala, por isso estava achando estranho, mas não se preocupou. A noite já se iniciara e logo a mãe chegaria do turno no hospital e não queria ser um fardo para ela também. Então levantou do sofá, pronta para ir para o quarto.

– Onde pensa que vai?

Olhou para a porta e viu Hana de pé com os braços cruzados. Naquele momento se viu na mulher mais velha.

– Mãe... – suspirou. - Ia para o quarto tentar dormir, amanhã tem aula e...

– Fique quieta, Sakura!

Espantou-se pela voz de comando da mãe e apenas baixou a cabeça. Sabia que a madrinha deveria ter contado para a outra o que ocorrera.

– Hana?

Viu a madrinha chegar ao cômodo e parar ao lado da outra.

– Olá, Kurenai. Obrigada por ficar aqui com a Sakura na minha ausência.

– Sem problemas, sou madrinha dela, afinal.

Ambas as mulheres sorriram cúmplices. Sentiu seu coração apertar, afinal um dia fora assim com Ino e agora... Agora já não sabia mais se conseguiria ser assim com alguém. As amigas haviam a olhado de maneiras diferentes e nenhuma sequer ligou para ela, então ninguém a entendera e nem poderiam, afinal ela mesma se culpava.

– Agora, filha, quero que sente-se aí. Iremos conversar.

– Sim.

Escutou a madrinha sair e acabaram apenas Hana e ela.

Sentou no sofá e juntou os joelhos no peito.

– Quero entender, Sakura, mas para isso você me precisa explicar algo.

Balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

– Então?

– Eu... – olhou para a mulher ao seu lado. – Eu sou culpada. – disse por fim enquanto uma lágrima descia por sua face. – Eu fui uma vagabunda, como disse Ino. Não consegui me conter. Eu deveria ter me afastado dele, mas não pude – baixou a cabeça envergonhada. – E no final agi de uma maneira que eu nunca pensei que agiria.

– Sakura!

Olhou para a mãe que gritara com ela.

– Você não é uma vagabunda a menos que deixe as pessoas a chamarem assim, entendeu? – confirmou com a cabeça. – Ino... – a mulher suspirou. – Ino está magoada e qualquer uma ficaria, porém ela lhe conhece e sabe que você não é assim, que o que ocorreu é um caso a parte.

– Mas o que fiz mãe não merece perdão – soluçou. – Eu não me perdoaria.

– Pois eu sim – falava a mulher. – Escute-me, Sakura. Todos nós erramos, entendeu? E o que fazemos quando nos arrependemos? Nós somos perdoados. A vida é assim. Com altos e baixos, mas o perdão é algo divino.

– Então você acha que vou ser perdoada?

– Se é isso que realmente quer... Sim.

Sorriu tímida enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

– Como sabia?

– Kurenai me ligou e me contou tudo. Inclusive o estado em que você estava.

– Hum.

– Agora quero que tome um banho e vá deitar. Amanhã é um novo dia.

– Sim.

Abraçou a mulher bem apertado.

– Amo você, mãe.

– Também te amo, minha filha.

Levantou e saiu, afinal tinha muito que fazer no dia seguinte.

Olhava para a parede do quarto, mas seus olhos acabavam sempre na janela onde observava a casa vizinha. Sabia que Sakura estava ali e o pior de tudo é que sabia que ela não queria vê-lo. Não podia dizer que não entendia, pois a garota provavelmente não estava bem depois de toda a confusão na escola, mas ele também não estava legal. Queria conversar com ela e ajudá-la assim como sabia que ela o ajudaria, porém a garota recusou sua visita.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido desta maneira. Era para ela ter terminado com Gaara e então poderiam ser felizes. Ter um relacionamento sério, onde as pessoas não os veriam como falsos. Agora estava ali sozinho odiando-se por não ter se segurado mais um pouco e não ter dado razões para aquelas fotos estúpidas. Mas quem será que as havia tirado? Quem seria capaz de tamanha maldade?

– Sasuke?

Olhou para a porta e por ela passaram Itachi e Naruto.

– Hum – não estava com humor para falar.

– Cara, você precisa de ajuda.

Naruto sempre fora direto e meio imbecil.

Sorriu sem humor ao ver os dois sentarem em lugares diferentes do quarto, enquanto permanecia deitado na cama.

– Fale aí, maninho.

– Não quero falar – disse sério enquanto desviava o olhar do teto para a janela vizinha.

Escutou o som da respiração de Naruto, provavelmente ele estava muito irritado.

– Seja homem, cara! – Naruto falou alto.

Olhou para o loiro e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Está na hora de fazer algo quanto a isso – o loiro prosseguiu.

– Concordo – Itachi sorria matreiro. – Apesar de não saber o que está acontecendo, mas pela olhada que você deu para a janela creio que tem haver com a rosada gostosa da casa ao lado.

Sentou na cama imediatamente e olhou com raiva para o irmão.

– Acho que acertei em cheio – sorria Itachi.

– Cale a boca! – falou alto. – Não fale dela desta maneira, ouviu? – apontava o dedo para o mais velho.

– Wow, certo! Entendi. – Sorria Itachi com as palmas das mãos viradas para frente em ato de desistência.

– Agora é sério, Sasuke...

Olhou para o amigo que lhe fitava sério.

– O pessoal não ficou muito feliz com o ocorrido, porém todos sabem como você é. Mas ninguém imaginava que seria com a Sakura, né?

Baixou a cabeça e fitou o chão. Sabia que os amigos esperavam essa atitude dele, sempre fora assim. Porém eles não esperavam isso da rosada, a garota certinha.

– Eu sei, mas a culpa é minha e não dela.

– Também não é bem assim... – Naruto falava sério. – O que um não quer, dois não fazem.

Sorriu achando graça do que o loiro falara.

– Certo, o que você fez com a vizinha, Sasuke? – Itachi dizia sério. – Além, é claro, do que eu sei?

Olhou o irmão e suspirou.

– Estava tudo certo – falava com pesar. – Ela ia terminar com o Gaara entende? Eu acabei com a Ino e ela ia fazer o mesmo. Então nós assumiríamos o namoro.

– Epa, epa, epa... Você ia namorar a visinha gostosa? Sério? – Itachi sorria maliciosamente. – Não perde tempo, irmãozinho.

Sentiu raiva do irmão, mas sabia que era verdade, a atacara sem pensar nas consequências e agora não era só ele que pagava, mas Sakura também.

– O problema cara é que a Sakura vai sofrer mais, entende? Ela é garota – Naruto falava sério. – Eu vi pela cara do pessoal que ela ia ser odiada para sempre.

– Mas ela não tem culpa! – falou rápido e sem pensar. - Droga! Eu queria ela e não pensei em mais nada.

– Mas ela também queria, Sasuke, a culpa não é só sua.

– Não, é só minha, sim – disse firmemente olhando o amigo.

O clima ficou tenso, porém os dois eram amigos há muito tempo para se deixarem levar por algo assim.

– Então o que exatamente ocorreu? – Itachi falou para quebrar o clima.

– Para resumir, a Sakura e o Sasuke foram fotografados juntos.

– Hum...

– O problema é que essas malditas fotos foram jogadas pela escola inteira. – rugiu irritado. Ainda tinha vontade de tacar fogo na escola só para não verem aquelas malditas copias.

– Isso sim é um problema – Itachi murmurou enquanto coçava o queixo.

– _Problemão_ – Naruto concluiu.

– Não sei o que fazer – Sasuke murmurou por fim.

Sentia-se impotente perante a situação. Não sabia como agir e isso era algo raro.

– Sinceramente, irmão, não pode fazer nada – falou Itachi. – Apenas enfrentar tudo com a rosada ao seu lado.

– Ela precisará muito mais de proteção do que você – Naruto falou sério. – Acho que tem muita gente querendo o mau dela, para falar a verdade.

– Só não compreendo o porquê – disse sério.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até Itachi falar.

– Por causa de você.

Levantou o olhar para o irmão.

– Provavelmente alguém não gostou que você estivesse com a Sakura.

– Estive muito mais tempo com a Ino e ninguém tentou nada contra ela – disse por fim.

– Mas com ela você não era igual como você é com a Sakura – Naruto sorria de canto.

Revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

– Confessa, irmão, você ama a rosinha.

Rangiu os dentes e olhou sério o outro.

– Não a amo, apenas gosto dela – disse irritado.

– Você a ama, Sasuke – Naruto sorria animado. – Mas é teimoso demais para admitir.

– Não!

– É, sim. – Sorria o loiro. – Só espero que quando perceba isso não seja tarde demais.

Ficou a olhar o loiro que não estava mais sorrindo, mas sim muito sério, olhando-o fixamente. Sabia que o amigo estava pensando em seu relacionamento com a Hyuuga, ou melhor, a sua falta de relacionamento com a garota que sabia que estava namorando Kiba.

Olhou para as próprias mãos e não pôde deixar de sorrir da falta de sorte que Naruto e ele tinham.

Acabara de chegar à escola com o primo e Tenten. Por incrível que pareça, os dois estavam se dando bem, dentro do possível. Neji fazia tudo o que podia para ajudar a morena e esta parecia agradecida. Queria que eles assumissem o quanto se gostavam, mas sabia que a amiga não daria o braço a torcer tão cedo e o primo era orgulhoso demais. Com certeza, os dois passariam por poucas e boas antes de resolverem assumir o amor.

Suspirou ante aos pensamentos e sentou em um banco. Tenten estava ao seu lado fazendo carinho na barriga que já havia crescido mais um pouco. Sorriu ao pensar no bebê que estava a caminho e tudo o que ele traria as pessoas a sua volta. Não era só a felicidade dos pais que essa criança ajudaria, mas também na união dos demais do grupo.

– Como você está? – perguntou à amiga.

Neji acabara de se juntar a elas, entregando à amiga um copo de suco de laranja.

– Bem, apenas cansada – sorriu tristemente a mamãe.

– Você precisa descansar mais, Tenten. – Neji falou sério. – Já basta a quantidade de remédios que esta tendo que tomar.

– Ah, Neji, dá um tempo – Tenten falou irritada. – Eu sei me cuidar.

– Não parece. – O garoto falou irritado. – Está sempre reclamando de cansaço.

– Experimenta caminhar com uma barriga deste tamanho – falava a garota com ar de deboche.

Revirou os olhos ao ver as caras irritadas dos papais a sua frente. Ambos estavam sempre assim, se alfinetando quando havia a oportunidade.

– Vocês dois não têm jeito mesmo – falou enquanto voltava sua atenção a frente.

Viu uma cabeleira rosa chegar de maneira tímida a escola. A garota mantinha as mãos na alça da mochila e a cabeça baixa. Parecia querer se esconder e definitivamente entendia a decisão dela. Se estivesse em seu lugar, não teria coragem de aparecer na escola, mas Sakura sempre fora mais firme e forte apesar de aparentar o contrário.

– Não acredito! Ela veio à escola?

Olhou para o lado e viu a expressão chocada de uma aluna do primeiro ano enquanto apontava para Sakura. Depois os outros presentes começaram a sussurrar e rir. A chegada da rosada foi como se fosse fogo em um rastro de pólvora, todos por onde ela passava comentavam algo. Às vezes, eram cruéis demais. Aquilo começou a irritar. Não que achasse certo o que ela e Sasuke haviam feito porem não era ninguém para julgar e todos mereciam uma segunda chance.

– A garota é corajosa.

Ouviu a amiga falar. Olhou-a e viu a expressão de espanto dela e do primo.

– Concordo – Neji disse por fim.

– Ela não iria se deixar intimidar tão facilmente. – Falou sorrindo.

– Se fosse ela me esconderia em casa pelo resto do ano letivo. – Tenten dizia séria. – O que ela fez foi muito ruim e uma grande safadeza para com Ino.

– Não a julgue, Ten. – Falou séria a amiga. – Nós não sabemos o que ocorreu.

– Pois sei exatamente o que ocorreu. – A morena cruzara os braços revoltada. – Ela traiu a melhor amiga!

– Mesmo assim não podemos falar algo... – Baixou a cabeça triste, pois sabia que a amiga estava certa, porém não podia acreditar que Sakura fosse tão falsa.

– Ninguém resiste muito tempo ao Sasuke. – Neji disse sério enquanto olhava as reações das pessoas no pátio da escola. – Ele marcou a garota, não havia o que ela pudesse fazer.

– Ah, é? – Tenten olhou-o séria. – Pois ela devia ter o evitado. Além disso, o Sasuke é um imbecil. Olha só o que ele fez com a Sakura!

– Não fez nada que ela não quisesse, Tenten.

– Pois para mim ele a usou e agora ela esta sendo excluída.

– Ela sempre fora excluída.

– Urgh.

Olhou a discussão dos dois e suspirou. Sakura precisava sair dessa e iria ajudá-la, ou pelo menos tentaria.

O sinal tocou e levantou-se para ir para sala. Saiu na frente dos outros dois que pareciam continuar a discussão infindável. Estava quase chegando à sala quando viu Kiba. Definitivamente o garoto já a estava irritando, mas tinha que cumprir com seu dever.

– Oi, linda.

Sorriu falsamente e recebeu um selinho nos lábios.

– Oi.

– Queria falar com você. – Kiba continuou, por isso pararam ao lado da porta da sala.

– Fala – apertou a mão na alça da mochila.

– Queria ver se você pode ir lá em casa hoje. – O garoto sorria amplamente. – Sabe como é, meus pais querem fazer um jantar.

– Hum. – Olhou para baixo. Não podia negar por mais que não quisesse ir. – Certo. – Disse por fim, porém sentiu o coração apertar.

– Sabia que gostaria da ideia. – Kiba beijou-a rapidamente e pousou as mãos na cintura do seu corpo feminino. – Teremos mais tempo juntos e o melhor, sozinhos, o que acha?

Sentiu o rosto esquentar e sabia que ficara vermelha, mas afinal o que ele achava que faria com ela?

– Oi. - Suspirou aliviada e olhou para o lado onde estava Naruto, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Desculpe atrapalhar o casal lindo e apaixonado, mas preciso conversar com você, Hinata. – Sorriu cínico.

Confirmou com a cabeça e saiu de perto de Kiba, que ficara irritado. Sabia só pelo esforço que este fazia para permanecer sem fazer nada.

Entrou na sala acompanhada de Naruto e sentou na sua classe com ele ao lado.

– Quero que você me ajude.

– Em que? – Perguntou curiosa.

– Sasuke e Sakura...

– Ah...

– Explicarei tudo a você, porém preciso de alguém para ajuda-la. – Naruto olhou para o outro da sala onde estava a rosada sentada. Esta parecia distante e totalmente triste.

– Eu sei. – Suspirou triste. – O que ela fez foi errado.

– Sim, mas...

– Porém ela não é má pessoa. – Sorriu ao loiro e o viu retribuir. – Sei que há algo aí.

– Obrigada. – Naruto disse olhando-a nos olhos.

– Eu falaria com ela de qualquer jeito. – Disse sorrindo. – Eu não daria as costas para ela sem saber o que realmente aconteceu.

– Você é um anjo.

– E você um ótimo amigo. – Sorriu. – Afinal, quer ajuda-los, apesar disso tudo.

– Eles se gostam de verdade. – Naruto falou baixo.

– Isso já é algo.

– Sim.

Sorriram e então o loiro se afastou, já que Tenten chegara à sala. Sentiu-se orgulhosa de saber que o loiro gostava tanto de Sasuke a ponto de se meter nesta história que todos faziam questão de sair correndo e pela primeira vez sentiu-se plenamente feliz por amar o garoto.

A namorada estava furiosa, podia sentir a tensão em Temari. Podia vê-la bufar e se remexer na cadeira a cada instante. Não conseguira falar direito com ela naquela manhã e no dia anterior a garota só sabia praguejar e tentar confortar o irmão e a amiga. Hoje já parecia que provavelmente iria matar alguém, por isso estava de olho. Sabia que poderia fazer algo contra Sakura a qualquer momento e, sinceramente, por mais que achasse o que a rosada fizera errado, não queria ver a carnificina. No final, tinha pena da garota que provavelmente agira sem pensar ou, talvez, fora ludibriada por Sasuke, que todos ali sabiam o estilo de vida.

A manhã estava passando rapidamente e até mesmo no intervalo a loira sumira, agora queria poder sentar e falar com ela. Ajudá-la naquele momento, afinal a família Sabaku não estava em seus melhores momentos.

O sinal tocou e levantou-se rapidamente pegando a loira pelo braço antes que ela sumisse novamente.

– Tema, vamos conversar. – Disse suavemente enquanto soltava o braço dela.

– Shika. – Ouviu-a murmurar. – Eu queria ir para casa e falar com Gaara, ou tentar pelo menos.

– Eu posso ir com você. – Disse sorrindo a namorada.

Viu-a sorrir e abraçou-a. Saíram andando pelos corredores e logo pode ver uma cabeleira rosa passando. Sentiu a namorada estremecer ao seu lado e apertou o braço que estava repousada na cintura dela. Continuaram a andar e quando estavam para sair, viu Sakura sendo agredida verbalmente por uma estudante de outra turma.

– Vamos lá. – Disse a loira.

Seguiu-a rapidamente, já que a garota se afastou em passos rápidos.

Havia ali um grupo de garotas de uniforme de torcida que riam e a chamavam de "vadia metida a santinha". Naquele momento, algo dentro de si deu um _clic_. Aquelas fotos foram tiradas por alguém que queria o mal de Sakura e Sasuke, não de Ino e Gaara. Alguém que não gostara nenhum pouco do possível relacionamento novo que estava surgindo. E só existia uma pessoa na escola inteira que podia ter o coração tão duro e tão obcecado.

– Ela merece. – Temari falou enquanto sorria maldosamente.

Olhou a namorada e sentiu-se triste. Temari não era santa e ele sabia disso desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Porém o que ela falou e a maneira que falou fez com que sentisse triste. A amava, isso não havia duvidas, mas não gostava daquela maldade que via nos olhos que tanto amava.

– Pois eu não concordo. – Disse sério enquanto a puxava pelo braço, afastando-a de onde estavam as outras garotas antes que esta resolvesse se juntar na maldade.

– Como é?

Escutou-a falar, mas seguiu andando e levando-a consigo.

– O que escutou. – Disse firme sem olhá-la.

A loira soltou-se e olhou-o séria.

– Você acha o que ela fez certo? – Temari cruzara os braços e tinha fúria nos olhos. – Ela traiu meu irmão e a melhor amiga.

– Muitos fazem isso. – Respondeu dando de ombros.

– Não a Sakura, que era toda certinha e santa. – A loira começara a falar alto.

– Você mesma me disse que estava tentando fazê-la ser menos santa. – Disse indiferente.

Viu-a abrir a boca e olhá-lo ainda mais furiosa.

– Acha que a culpa é minha?

Revirou os olhos e negou com a cabeça.

– Claro que não. – Suspirou. – Não coloque em minha boca palavras que não proferi.

– Então o que quis dizer? – Temari estava alterada.

Chegou mais perto da namorada e baixou o tom de voz para tentar acalmá-la.

– Estou dizendo que a Sakura só agiu como uma adolescente normal uma vez na vida e todos estão acusando-a sem pensar.

– Pois eu lhe digo que ela merece.

Sentiu o cutucão no peito onde a loira apontava o dedo indicador.

– Pois eu digo que é maldade o que estão fazendo com ela. – Olhou a loira que parecia chocada. – Quem não tem teto de vidro que atire a primeira pedra. – Proferiu um velho ditado.

– Você quer saber? – Temari falava irritada. – Vou para casa e não quero vê-lo mais.

– Tema! – Chamou-a quando a garota virou-se e saiu andando sem olhar para trás.

Suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Sabia que a namorada iria pensar no que acontecera e talvez, em uma hipótese remota, ela voltasse atrás e compreendesse um pouco a rosada.

Caminhou até o carro e sentou-se no banco estofado. Olhou a direção com a mente trabalhando. Estava na hora de falar com a pessoa que poderia responder algumas questões. Então ligou o carro e seguiu rumo à casa de certa líder de torcida.

Estava tão furiosa que não pensava. Quando voltou ao pátio escolar não havia mais ali o grupo de garotas nem Sakura. Queria poder gritar com ela e fazer com que a dor que sentia desaparecesse. A rosada fizera duas pessoas importantes em sua vida sofrer e isso lhe doía na alma.

Então voltou para o estacionamento a tempo de ver Shikamaru ligando o carro. Correu até o seu e o seguiu, queria falar com ele. Não queria ficar de mal devido a uma garota que não merecia nem a sua raiva.

Achou estranho quando o moreno entrou em uma rua antes da que geralmente pegava para ir para casa. Então reduziu a velocidade e ficou a uma distancia segura para que ele não a visse. Observou o carro verde dobrar em certas ruas indo direto a casa de uma pessoa que conhecia.

Respirou fundo para que as lágrimas que se formassem não caíssem de seus olhos. Não choraria por ele, pensou raivosa.

– Filho da puta! – Gritou quando o viu estacionar na casa de Tayuya.

Parou o carro a uma distancia segura e ficou a observar. O moreno desceu do carro e caminhou tranquilo até a casa da ruiva. A garota abriu a porta sorrindo abertamente e o abraçou com muita intimidade.

Sentiu o sangue ferveu, mas não fez nada. Apenas ficou ali a observar.

Eles entraram na casa e ela não soube dizer quanto tempo ao certo, mas aproximadamente uma hora depois viu Shikamaru sair da casa sorrindo feliz. Conhecia aquele sorriso malicioso e matreiro. Aquela cara era a que ele fazia logo após uma transa das boas que tinham.

– Ah, mas se pensa que vai me trair e eu não farei nada... – Disse para si.

Ligou o carro e saiu rumo a sua casa.

Chegou à escola naquela tarde sentindo-se triste e ferida, mas não poderia faltar ao clube naquele momento. Tinham que ensaiar e pensar em como arranjar dinheiro para a viajem das estaduais, já que a ideia dos garotos tocarem em um concurso estava indo por água abaixo.

Entrou na sala e observou algumas pessoas já estavam lá. Sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, que retribuiu o sorriso, mesmo que parecesse forçado.

– Você está bem? – A morena perguntava docemente.

– Sim. – Suspirou. – Na verdade, não, mas não podia deixar vocês na mão.

– Todos entenderiam.

– Eu sei. – Sorriu feliz por ter uma amiga como Hinata apesar de conhecê-la pouco. – Obrigada.

– Não precisa agradecer. – Hinata franziu o cenho. – Não fiz nada.

Sorriu a amiga e abraçou-a. Sentia-se carente e necessitava de um abraço.

– Olha só, achei que você não vinha. - Suspirou e olhou para Karin que sorria maldosa. – Depois da vergonha que passou.

– Não diria que passei vergonha, mas não me importo com o que fale. – Respondeu seria.

– Pois, se fosse eu, me importaria, afinal a rosada não era sua melhor amiga? – Sorriu alto Kin, que estava ao lado de Karin que falava sem parar. – Imagina agora o que Temari fará?

As duas garotas riam alto.

Sentiu o seu coração doer com a verdade que a ruiva lhe mostrava, porém não se deixou abalar.

– Não me preocupo com isso.

Então deu as costas e sorriu forçadamente para Hinata.

– Não dê bola para elas, Ino. O que querem é botar mais lenha na fogueira.

– Eu sei – disse séria. – Mas me irrito por saber que é verdade.

Sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos, mas não derramou-as.

– Acho que você tem que falar com ela.

Olhou Hinata, que a encarava séria.

– Está brincando, né?

– Não. – Hinata falava tão séria que chegara a se assustar. – Nunca se sabe o que aconteceu de verdade e se não perguntar nunca irá saber.

– Uma coisa eu sei, Hina. A Sakura me traiu e para isso não há perdão. – Disse irada, porem não descontou na morena a sua frente.

– Pois eu lhe digo que tudo se perdoa. – Hinata sorriu de uma maneira que a fez ficar em paz.

Como podia uma pessoa ter um sorriso tão abençoado que podia se igualar a um anjo?

Deu de ombros e voltou-se para frente. Percebeu que todos estavam ali, menos a ex-amiga traiçoeira. Pelo menos ela não teria mais a cara de pau de voltar ao clube.

– Oi, Ino.

Sorriu para Temari que acabara de sentar ao seu lado. Não sabia o que havia ocorrido, mas sentia a aura maligna exalando dos poros da amiga loira.

– Oi, Tema.

– Você está legal?

– Aham. Dentro do possível. – Olhou atrás de Temari e viu Gaara sentado quieto e sozinho. – Como está o ruivo?

– Nada bem, mas sobreviverá.

– Todos sobreviverão, apesar de no momento me sentir pior do que merda.

Temari sorriu da comparação que havia feito com esse propósito, já que a loira parecia preocupada com algo.

– Você não me parece bem. – Disse sincera.

– E não estou. – Bufou a amiga. – Na verdade, estou soltando fogo pelas ventas.

– Brigou com o Shika? – Sorriu brincalhona.

– Quero matá-lo, mas não cheguei a brigar com ele. Pelo menos não ainda.

– Wou, algo sério.

– Muito sério.

Suspirou e olhou o garoto preguiçoso sentado do outro lado da sala. Naquele momento, ele falava algo com Neji, Sasuke e Naruto. Não parecia que estava abalado com o mesmo problema que Temari estava.

Deu de ombros e voltou-se a amiga que estava com os braços cruzados e nitidamente irritada. Pelo canto, dos olhos percebeu que Sasuke não parecia estar ligando muito para o que ocorrera, na verdade, ele parecia tranquilo demais, apesar de que via olheiras embaixo dos olhos negros. Sabia que o moreno não seria tão apontado como Sakura estaria sendo, mas queria que ele sofresse também e isso a deixaria feliz. Sentiu-se mal pelo pensamento maldoso, mas estava ferida demais para pensar de outra maneira.

De repente, o silêncio predominou na sala. Virou-se para a porta e viu Sakura entrar cautelosa. Abriu a boca em choque. Como a rosada teve a coragem de aparecer no clube depois do que havia feito a ela e Gaara? _Quanta cara de pau_, pensou raivosa enquanto levantava.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou em um grito.

Sakura olhava-a assustada, mas não o desviou.

– Participo do clube, Ino – ouviu-a dizer.

Sorriu maldosa.

– Pois é muita cara de pau mesmo.

– Ino... – Escutou Hinata falar ao seu lado enquanto tocava em seu braço.

– Não deveria estar aqui! – Gritou injuriada. – Não devia permanecer nesta escola!

Sakura respirou fundo e conteve as lágrimas que já estavam aos seus olhos.

– Não pode me expulsar, Ino. – a rosada falava séria.

– Talvez não, mas posso fazer pior. – Disse sentindo o tom gelado e ameaçador em sua voz. O tom que aprendera a usar quando se tornou uma líder de torcida liderado por Karin.

Escutou risadas ao fundo e as distinguiu como de Karin e Kin.

– Olha só... Pobre rosinha. – Karin falava maldosamente.

Sorriu maldosa ao constatar que Sakura estava a beira de lágrimas.

– Não podem fazer isso. - A voz fria de Sasuke se sobrepôs aos demais.

– Vai defender essa vadia? – Escutou Karin perguntar a ele.

– Ela não é vadia. – Shikamaru defendeu a rosada.

Olhou para os dois garotos que estavam lado a lado. Não podia acreditar que até mesmo Shikamaru defendia a outra.

– Não quero estar perto de você. – Disse voltando a olhá-la. – Não quero nada que me ligue a você. – Acusou séria vendo a outra derramar lágrimas.

– Se ela ficar no clube, eu irei sair. – Proferiu Temari irritada.

Olhou a amiga e sorriu agradecida. Então viu Gaara que estava parado fitando Sakura. Sentiu o coração doer ao vê-lo daquela forma. Parecia alheio a tudo, mas fixamente ligado à rosada.

Virou-se para a garota e sorriu maldosa.

– Você já estragou tudo, quer fazer algo a mais? Ninguém lhe quer aqui Sakura. Você não é bem vinda.

A rosada suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, Ino, irei acatar sua vontade se isso lhe fizer sentir-se melhor.

Engoliu em seco ao ver a ex-amiga baixar a cabeça e passar as mãos nas bochechas rosadas a fim de secar as lágrimas.

– Ficaria muito feliz em não vê-la nunca mais, mas como estudamos na mesma escola, pelo menos, posso não vê-la no clube, que é o lugar onde me sinto melhor. – Disse séria.

Sakura balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e saiu da sala. Viu Sasuke correr atrás da garota e deixou-se sentar na cadeira. Por mais que soubesse o quanto a garota merecia aquele tratamento, não pode deixar de sentir-se triste. Parecia que faltava um pedaço de si. Então chorou e foi consolada por Gaara.

Saiu apressada da sala após escutar Ino falar aquelas coisas para ela. Como poderia repreender a amiga se sabia que ela estava certa? Agira errado e fora impulsiva, teria que pagar pelos erros que cometeu e talvez um dia ela a perdoasse. Podia ver o olhar da amiga e de Temari, ambas pareciam muito furiosas a ponto de querer esfolá-la viva. Já os garotos pareciam alheios, apesar do olhar triste de Naruto e Shikamaru. Sasuke estava sério, mas os olhos eram de raiva contida e Gaara parecia não reconhecê-la, como se nunca tivesse ocorrido algo. Simplesmente estava indiferente. Tenten e Hinata estavam lado a lado e a de olhos claros estava visivelmente triste. Provavelmente também se sentia mal por vê-la ali. Já Karin sorria vitoriosa. Sabia que tudo o que a ruiva queria era ter Sasuke e provavelmente depois desta confusão o teria.

– Sakura!

Escutou a voz de Sasuke mesmo distante. Continuou caminhando, não estava preparada para falar com ele. Pelo menos não ainda.

– Sakura, espere!

Suspirou e saiu do prédio quase correndo, mas não foi rápida o bastante.

O garoto pegou-a pelo braço e a obrigou a girar. Então ficou diante dele, olhos verdes contra os negros. Não havia reparado que voltara a chorar, mas naquele momento podia sentir as lágrimas quentes derramarem-se sobre suas bochechas e lábios.

– Oh, Sakura.

Os braços fortes a abraçaram e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi enfiar o rosto contra o peito e ombro do moreno. Precisava daquele apoio mais do que imaginava e deixou-se levar. Aquele seria provavelmente o último dia juntos.

As mãos fortes do garoto tocavam-na no pescoço e cabelos, acariciando-a. Aos pouco deixou o pranto e ficou apenas a sentir o perfume que emanava dele.

– Você irá ficar bem.

Escutou-o dizer e sentiu vontade de rir com lástima. Sabia que isso não ocorreria. Seria forte e correria atrás de seus sonhos. Estudaria e seria médica, então pensaria em ter uma família e um homem.

Afastou-se devagar do moreno e o olhou atentamente. Era lindo. De uma beleza máscula e infantil misturada. Sabia que o garoto podia ser os dois, a idade ainda era de mudanças. Tocou-o lentamente na face e o viu estremecer diante do carinho. Viu-o levantar a própria mão até a sua e apertá-la, enquanto seguia olhando-a.

– Você sabe que o que fizemos é errado. – Disse por fim, mas viu-o negar com a cabeça. Sorriu tristemente. – Eu não posso viver com isso. – Continuou. – Errei e pagarei por meus erros. – Deixou uma lágrima cair.

– Você não errou sozinha, Sakura, e só fez o que fez por que eu sou horrível e a levei a isso. – Sasuke falava sério.

– Mas eu fiz. – Sorria triste em meio a lágrimas mudas. – Não posso continuar assim.

– O que quer dizer?

Baixou a cabeça e afastou as mãos do moreno. Passou-as pelo rosto e voltou a encará-lo. Sabia que em seus olhos havia dor assim como podia ver que Sasuke estava mal.

– Irei continuar na escola, mas ficarei longe de Ino como ela quer. – Pegou ar fortemente. – E ficarei longe de você, Sasuke.

Viu-o abrir a boca e depois fechá-la. A expressão dele passou de pasma para irada e então veio a explosão.

– Não pode fazer isso!

– Posso e vou. – Disse baixo apesar da voz elevada do garoto.

– Não! Isso é injustiça! Está tentando se martirizar!

– Estou fazendo isso por Ino e Gaara! – Falou firme.

– Não acredito. – O garoto passava as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos. – Isso é ridículo, Sakura! Não percebe? Você está sofrendo para fazer outros felizes?

– Se tiver que fazer isso para amenizar a dor de minha amiga e de Gaara, que é um cara muito legal, eu farei. – Disse por fim sentindo o coração doer.

As mãos do moreno a pegaram pelos ombros e a sacudiram.

– Não faça isso, Sakura, por favor.

Ele lhe pedia, praticamente suplicava, mas já tinha tomado à decisão.

– Não posso, eu não consigo ser assim. – Disse enquanto uma lágrima caía de seus olhos. – Você precisa me entender, Sasuke.

– Pois não entendo! – O garoto a sacudia cada vez mais. – Você está pensando neles, mas não pensou em mim, não é?

– Não deixa as coisas piores, Sasuke. – Falou entre soluços.

– Não deixar pior? – Sasuke gritava e a sacudia apertando cada vez mais as mãos em seus ombros. De repente a soltou e deu um passo para trás. – Você não gosta de mim o suficiente.

Olhou-o séria e sentiu o coração quebrar e a alma chorar de dor. Negou com a cabeça e suspirou entre lágrimas.

– Desculpe, Sasuke.

Então se virou e afastou-se rapidamente. Queria estar o mais longe possível do moreno que amava, não poderia tê-lo. Havia perdido a melhor amiga e outras pessoas importantes em sua vida devido a esse amor. Se algo assim pudesse fazer tantas pessoas chorar, ele não poderia continuar mesmo que isso a matasse por dentro e por fora.

Os dias passavam voando e logo chegaria o dia do tal concurso, mas nada que escreviam e faziam parecia bom. Todos da banda estavam com a mente cheia e pareciam não serem capazes de escrever algo útil ou ter alguma outra ideia. Falava por si mesmo isso também, já que nos últimos tempos estava mais preocupado com Tenten e sua filha do que com outras coisas. Na última consulta médica, a doutora falou para terem cuidados e era isso que estava tendo, por mais que a morena as vezes reclamasse, sabia que ela estava mais feliz por estar dando atenção a criança e a mãe. Não tinha voltado com a garota, mas a cada dia que passava sentia-se mais próximo a ela do que nunca. Não conseguia definir todo esse sentimento, mas tinha certeza que era algo bom.

A prima parecia mais distante a cada vez que o namorado aparecia ou quando ela saia com ele. Podia ver nos olhos azuis claros dela que não gostava nada daquela situação.

Na ultima semana pôde perceber muitos afastamentos e aquilo deixou os garotos ainda mais estranhos. Os amigos não pareciam os mesmos. Na verdade sentia-se diferente também. Sasuke estava sempre alheio a tudo e geralmente estava se agarrando com alguma garota que desse bola para ele. Já Naruto o recriminava e seguia sozinho, o que era estranho já que estava na cara que Sasame faria qualquer coisa pelo loiro e se fosse outros tempos ele já estaria a pegando. Gaara parecia absorto a tudo e todos, só não com Ino. Às vezes os via perto demais conversando e aquilo estava deixando-o desconfiado. Shikamaru, por mais que não fosse da banda, tornara-se um amigo para todos. Este parecia estar com problemas com a namorada. Temari parecia mais arredia do que nunca. Já a garota rosada que acabara sendo uma verdadeira vadia, estava quieta na dela. Não aparecera mais perto deles e fizera o favor que Ino pedira.

E assim estavam todos. A banda se encontrava a fim de tentar escrever, porém nada era bom então quase sempre acabavam tocando qualquer outra coisa pesada que os aliviasse das tensões. E naquele dia era o que estavam fazendo, apesar de terem passado a tarde jogando futebol. Por mais cansados que estivessem nada poderia suprir a sede por musica que tinham. Rock era o que eles possuíam para extravasar e dar-lhes um pouco de felicidade.

– Não sei o que poderemos fazer. – Gaara murmurou.

O ruivo não falava com Sasuke por mais que este tentasse. Já havia presenciado três tentativas do moreno se explicar, porém o ruivo dava-lhe as costas e saía. Provavelmente se fosse ele na pele do amigo faria o mesmo, ou pior.

– Estou pensando, mas nada vem. – Shikamaru que estava sentado em um banco observando-os tocar comentou.

– Acho que teremos que desistir. – Falou sincero, já que nada surgia.

– Nunca! – Sasuke falou alto. – Vamos tentar até o fim, se não conseguirmos tudo bem, mas não desistiremos até o final do prazo.

– O que não falta muito. – Murmurou Naruto cabisbaixo.

Olhou o loiro que parecia triste demais, afinal era Naruto e ele nunca estava desanimado.

– O que tem? – Perguntou ao amigo dando um tapa em suas costas.

Os outros continuaram conversando enquanto ele tentava fazer o loiro falar.

– Só estou desanimado hoje.

– Isso é estranho. – Falou sincero.

Viu-o sorrir sem graça.

– Eu queria poder fazer algo pelo Sasuke e a Sakura. – Naruto falava enquanto olhava o amigo.

Olhou para Sasuke e este parecia entretido falando algo com Shikamaru. Voltou-se para o loiro e fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

– Ele a ama, só não percebeu ainda. – Naruto falou sorrindo.

– Você está meloso demais hoje. – Estranhou a fala do amigo.

O garoto sorriu e olhou-o.

– Assim como você ama a Tenten, mas não admite.

Abriu a boca e franziu o cenho.

– Não a amo. – Disse sincero.

– Ama, sim, cara. - Sorria o loiro maliciosamente. – E ama o bebê que irão ter.

– Você está maluco. – Sorriu debochado, mas sentindo o coração acelerar as batidas.

– Sabe o que é maluco? – O loiro sorria amplamente. – É que só fui notar isso ao perceber que eu também estava amando alguém.

– Meu Deus! – Disse em choque fazendo drama. – Você está apaixonado?

– Sim, com todo o meu coração.

Riu alto e chamou a atenção dos outros que pararam de falar para prestar atenção neles.

– Não pode! Quem é a coitada? – Perguntou rindo.

– Quem? – Shikamaru perguntou.

– O Naruto esta amando... Oh. – Riu-se.

– Amando? – Sasuke olhava surpreso para o loiro. – Não me diga que é a...

– Sim, Sasuke.

– Você só pode estar maluco. – Gaara sorria de canto.

– Maluca é a garota se ela corresponde. – Disse sorrindo ao amigo loiro.

– Ela corresponde e não é maluca, muito pelo contrário, é doce e meiga.

– Cara isso é algo inacreditável. – Sorria feliz pelo amigo apesar das brincadeiras.

– Conta aí cara, quem é a garota? – Shikamaru sorriu animado também com a noticia.

– Bem, eu não sei se é o certo falar já que ela tem namorado. – Naruto falava triste.

Olhou o amigo e viu-o triste. Sentiu pena do loiro e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

– Mas você disse que ela correspondia. – Gaara lembrou-o.

– Sim, porém ela não pode terminar com o namoro. – Suspirou o loiro.

Franziu o cenho e olhou o amigo. Então pensou em Hinata e na tristeza que via nela nos últimos tempos, mesmo que estivesse namorando um cara que parecia ser legal com ela. Olhou o loiro e teve certeza de quem ele falava.

– Não se preocupe Naruto, logo poderá ficar com ela. – Disse sorrindo de canto.

Viu-o olhá-lo assustado e sorrir de volta.

– Será? – Naruto perguntava incerto.

– Se Hinata disse que gostava de ti, não mentiu. – Falou sorrindo ao perceber a cara de espanto de todos inclusive do loiro, mas este logo se recuperou e sorriu abertamente.

Voltaram aos instrumentos e a tocar. Não podia deixar de sorrir, afinal amava a prima como a uma irmã e ficava feliz por saber que o homem que esta amava a correspondia intensamente.

Quando iniciaram uma musica mais lenta a primeira pessoa que pensou foi em Tenten e seu sorriso maroto. Não a tirava dos pensamentos por mais que tentasse, será que no final Naruto estava certo?

Passara o dia com Tenten no shopping comprando roupinhas, acessórios e lençóis cor de rosa para o bebê. Estava tão empolgada quanto a amiga que sorria com frequência. Depois de pedir para o motorista deixar a amiga em casa, pediu-o para leva-la a outro lugar. Enquanto o carro andava ficava pensando na loucura que estava a vida de todos do grupo que se formara esse ano. Temari parecia meio louca, sempre com um olhar triste e raivoso. Ino e Gaara pareciam estar se dando bem e quase sempre ficavam sentados juntos conversando alheios a tudo. Sasuke voltara a pegar geral e Karin era sua escolha da vez. Shikamaru parecia triste pela distância da Temari. Neji estava tentando se preparar para ser um bom pai, porém Kin não parecia querer largar do pé dele tão cedo. Via, às vezes, Tayuya conversando aos sussurros com Shikamaru e isso era estranho. Sakura estava cada dia mais só, porém as pessoas pareciam menos cruéis agora. Kiba sempre ficava perto de si como se tivesse medo que ela fugisse, apesar de ser esta a vontade que tinha. Já Naruto, ele lhe lançava sorrisos e piscadas quando sabia que ninguém prestava atenção. Não conseguira falar mais com o loiro, porém estava firme em ajudá-lo com o plano de Sasuke e Sakura. Queria entendê-los.

O carro parou em frente a uma casa modesta, mas bonita. Sorriu e olhou ao motorista.

– Espere por mim. Talvez demore, porÉm preciso de você para ir para casa.

– Sim, senhorita Hinata.

Saiu do carro, aproximou-se da casa e apertou a campainha.

Ficou ali observando a rua enquanto ninguém a atendia. Logo escutou o barulho da fechadura e virou-se a porta. Viu a face pálida e bonita de Sakura aparecer. Sorriu para a amiga e pôde perceber a expressão de espanto se espalhar pela face da garota.

– Hina?

– Oi, Sakura. – Olhou-a e sorriu novamente. – Precisava falar com você.

– Comigo?

Achou engraçado o espanto na voz da rosada.

– Sim, Sah.

Passou pela amiga que abrira mais a porta e fizera sinal para que passasse.

– Como está?

Olhava a sala e achou-a aconchegante, bem diferente da sua que parecia feita de porcelana, pronta para quebrar se algo ficasse fora do lugar. Ali não. Parecia tudo certo, mesmo fora de lugar.

– Estou bem. – Respondeu a amiga que já se sentava em um sofá e fazia sinal que fizesse o mesmo.

– Obrigada. – Disse enquanto se aconchegava.

A rosada a olhava fixamente e então sorriu mais a ela. A garota parecia apavorada como se visse um fantasma.

– Hinata, não entendi sua visita inusitada.

– Eu sei que não. – Sorriu marota. – Dá para ver em sua cara o quanto esta achando isso estranho. Até parece que viu um fantasma. – Riu alto e fez a rosada ficar corada.

– Estou falando sério.

– Eu também. – Ficou séria. – Na verdade, estou meio nervosa com o clima. – Suspirou. – Queria falar com você afinal ainda somos amigas apesar de tudo, não é?

A rosada olhava para ela espantada.

– Somos?

– Claro! – sorriu amigavelmente. – Sakura, estou aqui para que você me explique.

Observou o olhar da amiga se tornar vazio e então suspirou.

– Eu agi errado e me arrependo, porém não consigo fazer meu coração entender que é errado.

– O que é errado, Sah? – Disse a amiga.

– Amar o Sasuke.

Viu os olhos verdes da amiga enxerem-se de água. A garota estava sofrendo por amar alguém que não podia.

Levantou-se e aproximou-se da rosada. Abraçou-a com força e a consolou.

– Não fica assim, Sakura.

– Eu queria sumir e fazer todos me esquecerem. – A garota soluçava. – Fiz Ino sofrer e Gaara... Eles não mereciam. Eu sou um monstro!

– Não! – Gritou e afastou a amiga pelos ombros. – Você não é isso que esta dizendo. Agiu errado, sim, mas muitos fazem isso e todos merecem uma segunda chance.

A rosada fazia sinal negativo com a cabeça.

– Merece, sim! Sakura, você é uma menina ótima. Sempre foi uma boa pessoa, sua índole não é ruim, por mais que diz e dizem que é. Eu a vejo, amiga, e você é uma menina com um coração enorme. - Sorriu. – Não pode negar isso. Porém se apaixonou pelo cara errado, ou não. Bem, isso não importa. Por que quando a gente ama, não importa se é errado ou certo só acontece.

– Só que Ino não entende desta maneira. Na verdade, nem eu entendo. – Suspirava a rosada.

– Sah, agora me conte tudo ok?

– Sim.

Sorriu para a amiga rosada que estava tomando coragem para começar.

Fora se encontrar com Tayuya em uma sala vazia na escola. Precisava pressioná-la mais. Sabia o que tinha ocorrido, pois a garota acabara por contar tudo no dia em que fora na casa dela, mas queria mais. Precisava que ela falasse abertamente para todos. Talvez isso ajudasse a Sakura, que podia ver estar sofrendo, apesar dela agora ter como companhia certa Hinata. A morena de olhos azuis era um doce de menina, sabia que ela não deixaria a rosada na mão.

Entrou na sala e fechou a porta. Tayuya estava sentada em cima de uma carteira com as pernas cruzadas já que vestia o uniforme das lideres. Não podia negar que a ruiva era linda, porém amava intensamente Temari para pensar em ficar com outra. A loira não estava muito bem nos últimos tempos, mas não conseguia descobrir o porquê, afinal ela se fechara para ele depois da pequena discussão que tiveram.

Suspirou e aproximou-se da ruiva.

– Oi, Shika.

– Oi, Tay – falou sorrindo.

– Disse que queria falar comigo?

– Sim. – Suspirou.

– Eu sei o que quer, Shika, mas se eu fizer isso vou viver um inferno depois. Entende?

– Não consigo entender como você pode querer continuar ajudando aquelas garotas loucas depois disso! – Falou irritado. Respirou fundo e baixou a voz. – Tayuya... – Aproximou-se da ruiva. – Precisa fazer isso por que é o certo.

A ruiva baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

– Eu sei que é o certo, porém isso vai me deixar no alvo delas.

– Elas não poderão fazer nada por que ficarão com medo, entende? – Levantou a cabeça da garota com a mão. – Se algo ocorrer vão dizer que foi elas, por isso ficarão com medo.

Os olhos da garota fixaram-se nos seus. Por mais que não quisesse usar de sedução, não pode deixar de fazê-lo se só isso fizesse a garota abrir o bico. Não iria trair Temari, porém deixaria Tayuya meio desnorteada até ela afirmar que falaria.

Nessa hora a porta da sala abriu-se com força e Temari parou no lugar desta. A garota tinha o olhar raivoso e ao seu lado estava Ino, que permanecia de boca aberta.

Afastou-se da ruiva e virou-se calmamente para Temari, que estava a ponto de estourar de tão vermelha.

– Tema... – Tentou dizer porem a garota revidou com um tapa.

Sentiu a dor espalhar-se por sua cabeça como em brasa.

– Seu desgraçado! – A loira gritava sendo segurada por Ino, que estava séria demais. – Não acredito que está me traindo com essa ruiva aí! Como pode ser tão idiota e canalha?

– Não, Temari. – Tayuya começou a negar, porém recebeu um tapa na cara como resposta.

– Cala a boca, sua cachorra!

Tayuya deu um pulo para trás quando a Temari fez que iria avançar nela novamente.

Suspirou e olhou fixamente para a namorada.

– Eu não estava ou estou te traindo Tema.

– Cala a boca, Shikamaru! – A loira ria maldosa enquanto pequenas lágrimas desciam pela face. – Eu vi você saindo aquele dia da briga da casa dela. – A loira apontava para Tayuya.

– Mas não era nada disso que está pensando... – Murmurou triste pela namorada desconfiar dele.

– Ah, não? – A loira sorria triste. – Você disse que me amava, pediu uma chance e eu te dei, e é assim que me trata?

– Tema, vem. – Ino sussurrava ao lado da amiga.

– Não, Ino. – Disse sério para a outra menina. Olhou para a namorada. – Eu não fiz nada errado apesar de você achar o contrário.

– Então tá. – Temari soltou-se de Ino e olhou-o seria. – Está acabado nosso namoro.

– Temari! – Gritou ao ver a loira sair pela porta.

– Você agiu feito um idiota.

Olhou para Ino que falava séria.

– O que está havendo com os garotos hoje em dia?

– Não fiz nada Ino, eu juro. – Falou sério.

– Não é a mim que tem que convencer, apesar de eu não acreditar nisso.

Suspirou e viu a loira sair provavelmente atrás de Temari.

– Shika...

Virou-se para Tayuya sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

– Tay?

– Ela vai entender, só espere um pouco e vá falar com ela.

– Não, ela não vai acreditar. – Disse sério, pois realmente a loira era uma pessoa difícil.

Suspirou e saiu da sala sem ao menos se despedir de Tayuya. Não queria mais saber de nada naquele dia, só em ir para casa e deixar as lágrimas derramarem-se, por que por mais que se dissesse que homem não chora, ele sabia que isso era uma terrível mentira.

_**No creio que recebi mais de 10 reviews! Wouuuuuuu**_

_**Suahsuhasuhauhs**_

_**Estou muito feliz! Obrigada! XD**_

_**Li cada uma e agradeço imensamente por vocês lerem e acompanharem minha fic. As anônimas tbm viu? ;p**_

_**Fico contente que apesar a vida corrida que todos nos levamos sempre dá um tempinho de ler e deixar um review. **_

_**Agora falando da fic... Sei que querem me matar por causa do Shika, mas faz parte. Kkkkk Espero que me perdoam e que gostem do capitulo.**_

_**Lari querida as fics que posto aqui são as mesmas que posto no nyah. ;p**_

_**Obrigada novamente por todo o apoio e espero que todos comentem neste capitulo tbm.**_

_**Bjaum ^^**_


	47. Chapter 47

E a razão é você

Passara os últimos dias irritado ao extremo e mesmo assim sentia-se vazio. Era como se nem mesmo a raiva pudesse preencher o que faltava de seu ser. Gostava demais da rosada para esquecê-la facilmente, mas como a garota não queria continuar com o relacionamento e ainda fazia de tudo para não ficar perto dele havia chegado à conclusão de que faria o que ela queria. Também faria tudo ao seu alcance para esquecer Sakura.

Ficara com algumas garotas bonitas e sexys da escola, mas nada parecia o suficiente. Agora só queria aproveitar. Sorria e tirava com a cara dos amigos, porem não conseguia encarar Gaara que parecia não o perceber no grupo. Ino fingia que não o via e se afastava quando chegava perto. Não queria que a loira ficasse brava com ele, afinal eram amigos e podiam continuar a ser. Karin aparecia sempre nos momentos mais oportunos e acabavam tendo sexo em algum canto. A ruiva não mudara nada e continuava gostosa então não havia o porquê negar fogo. Mas quando chegava a casa e entrava em seu quarto a única pessoa que vinha em sua mente era a rosada. Então decidira se dedicar a escrever e no final acabara com uma musica tão profunda e pessoal que não era certo tocá-la na frente de outros. A letra não era para ser vista pelos amigos, mas sim para poder extravasar o que sentia.

Entrou na sala onde estavam os amigos e todos pareciam meio absortos em pensamentos, mas estavam ali para ver o que aconteceria. Continuavam ensaiando para as estaduais, mesmo que não soubessem se ainda iriam até a competição.

Havia notado Ino e Gaara sentados um ao lado do outro, pareciam conversar e a loira sorriu lindamente como na época em que estavam juntos. Ficou feliz pela garota, afinal ela merecia ser feliz e esperava que Gaara também pudesse ser.

– Continuamos com problemas com a musica não criada. – Neji falou olhando para todos os presentes. – Será que ninguém aqui consegue fazer algo? O tempo esta se esgotando. Estamos em cima do prazo.

Olhou os amigos e suspirou. Sabia que a sua letra era boa, apesar de não ser a melhor porem não conseguiria cantá-la na frente de todos.

– Ninguem mais escreveu algo? – Perguntou.

– Eu tentei escrever, mas sinceramente ficou uma droga. – Naruto bufou chateado.

– Ah eu li e realmente está uma droga! – Gaara falava rindo do amigo loiro.

– Também não precisava concordar... – Naruto resmungou.

Suspirou e revirou os olhos sabendo que teria que pensar. Alguem talvez tivesse algo.

– Olha não sou boa nisso. – Tenten murmurou.

– Nem eu. – Hinata falou baixinho.

– Voce alguma vez tentou? – Ino perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas loiras para a Hinata.

– Não vamos brigar. – Shikamaru falava baixo.

Podia ver que o amigo estava triste desde a confusão com a Temari.

– Não se meta dorminhoco idiota. – Ino falou raivosa.

Sabia que a garota estava defendendo à amiga que estava quieta demais.

– Acho que temos que cair na real que não conseguiremos a tal musica até a competição. – Karin falava seria.

– Não podemos desistir. – Hinata falou seria.

– Mas se não há dinheiro o suficiente...

– Isso é um fato. – Falou com raiva pois o pai não o ajudaria com isso. Nunca lhe incentivaria a tocar e muito menos para viajar para isso.

– Acho que teremos que desistir. – Suspirou Tenten tristemente.

Todos ficaram em silencio. Olhou os rostos absortos dos companheiros de clube e amigos, pareciam todos cansados, abatidos e tristes. Sakura sempre fora uma das que levantava o astral do grupo. Pelo menos o seu astral era muito melhor quando a rosada estava por perto.

Suspirou e levantou. Percebeu que todos o olharam.

–Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu tenho uma letra para terminar.

Saiu escutando o burburinho de conversas, mas seguiu andando. Iria direto para casa e terminaria de ajustar a letra mesmo que isso revelasse demais o que sentia.

Estava chateada, afinal no dia anterior houve discussões demais assim como a falta de ideias para ajudar o clube. Os participantes pareciam mais preocupados com seus próprios problemas. Respirou fundo e seguiu andando pelo corredor. Estavam no meio da aula e não queria ficar na sala. Saiu pouco antes de dar o sinal para o intervalo já que não aguentava mais ficar lá dentro. O professor pareceu ficar um pouco assustado com sua saída, mas não falou nada e ela não deu tempo deste protestar.

Escutou o som alto do sinal e seguiu até um banco londe da onde geralmente ia com as amigas. Queria ficar só e pensar, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Sentou-se e suspirou. Estava cansada do clima estranho em que as amigas estavam. Temari mais morta do que viva graças ao tapado do Shikamaru e Ino alheia a tudo. Tenten continuava normal, mas volte e meia se perdia em pensamentos. Então acabava sozinha com a sua mente cheia de preocupação pelos outros e por si mesma. Não queria pensar nisso, mas tinha que fazer algo.

– Posso sentar?

Olhou para o lado e viu a amiga rosada sorrindo.

– Claro. – Sorriu de volta.

– Você parece com problemas.

Sakura estava linda como sempre apesar de mais pálida e com pequenas sombras nos olhos.

– Estou, mas nada comparado aos seus. – Falou docemente.

– Você disse que somos amigas ainda, apesar de tudo... – Murmurava à rosada. – Se não te ajudasse agora me sentiria qualquer coisa menos sua amiga.

Sorriu sincera e a abraçou. Afastou-se e piscou à amiga.

– O problema principal é o clube no momento. – Falava pensativa. – Precisamos de uma musica para conseguirmos ganhar aquela competição que o Shika falou. Porem ninguém conseguiu escrever algo que preste ou pelo menos é a desculpa de todos e sem o dinheiro do premio não teremos o suficiente para irmos as estaduais.

Observou Sakura fechar os olhos e depois abri-los. Podia ver o verde brilhante e então a garota sorriu amplamente.

– Eu posso ajudar eu acho.

– Jura? – Perguntou incrédula.

– Sim. – Entao o sorriso desapareceu. – Porem creio que não aceitarão.

– Claro que sim! – Falou sorrindo.

– Acho que Ino principalmente não aceitará nada vindo de mim.

Olhou para o chão triste, pois sabia que era verdade.

– Eu tenho uma musica pronta Hina.

Olhou a amiga e sorriu.

– Serio?

– Sim.

– Então? Voce precisa mostrar ao grupo e... – Foi cortada pela amiga.

– Como disse se souberem que é minha não aceitarão.

– Mas...

– Eu sei Hina, só que é verdade.

– Poxa vida. – Murmurou triste, sabia que era a única chance que tinham.

– Eu vou dá-la a você e então apresentará como sua.

Arregalou os olhos e encarou a amiga rosada.

– Não posso. – Disse tremula.

– Pode sim.

– Não sou boa nisso. – Falou seria.

– É só uma musica Hina.

Fez sinal negativo com a cabeça.

– Não dará certo. – Então teve uma ideia. – Posso fazer a Tenten aprende-la e então cantará no meu lugar.

– Não sei se ela aceitará algo vindo de mim.

Sorriu à amiga.

– Tenten é uma boa pessoa tenho certeza que não se importará.

– Se você acha.

Deu de ombros e sorriu.

– Passaremos na sua casa hoje à tarde.

– Certo.

Sorriram cumplices e voltaram a conversar sobre coisas amenas. Nenhuma das duas queria falar sobre problemas naquele momento.

Estava em casa sozinha remoendo suas tristezas. Na frente dos outros tentava se mostrar sempre forte afinal não queria a pena de ninguém, mas no fundo sentia tanta dor que gostaria de gritar. Nos últimos dias passara mais tempo deitada na cama sentindo pena de si mesma do que fazendo algo para melhorar isso. Tudo bem que todos achavam que ela estava bem com a situação devido a sua forma de agir, mas isso era tudo falso. Sentia falta de Sakura e suas broncas amigáveis. De Sasuke e a conversa sincera, sempre maliciosa porem amigável.

Sorriu enquanto uma lagrima corria por sua bochecha. Estava ficando cansada de tudo isso. Queria poder conversar com alguém, mas com quem? Temari era sua confidente, porém estava com seus problemas com Shikamaru. Sentiu a dor da amiga como se fosse sua quando viu a cena. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que o garoto havia traído a namorada com a descarada da Tayuya.

Suspirou e sentou-se na cama, limpando a lagrima da face. Sinceramente a amiga e ela estavam em uma maré de asar.

Escutou o toque da campainha e logo passos no andar inferior. Provavelmente a empregada atenderia. Escorou-se na cabeceira da cama e deixou mais lagrimas caírem. Estava farta de tudo aquilo. Queria esquecer. Suspirou e escutou alguém bater na porta.

– Sim? – Falou com a voz meio tremula devido ao choro.

– Senhorita Ino, há um rapaz querendo ve-la. – A senhora falava do outro lado da porta.

– Não quero ver ninguém. – Disse e jogou-se sobre a cama tapando a cara com o travesseiro macio.

Como podia ser tão azarada? – pensou triste.

A porta do quarto abriu-se e fechou-se. Sentou assustada e olhou na direção desta pronta para chingar quem quer que fosse.

– Mas o que...

Sua voz sumiu ao ver Gaara parado diante de si.

– Não queria me ver Ino?

Fez beiço e deu de ombros.

– Não estou muito bem hoje. – Falou sincera. – Vai ficar deprimido se continuar aqui comigo.

– Ah é? – Gaara sorriu de canto e se aproximou ainda mais, sentando-se na cama ao seu lado.

– É. – Disse com a voz tremula devido à proximidade do ruivo.

– O que se passa? – Gaara perguntou.

Olhou-o seriamente e revirou os olhos.

– Estou em um dia de autopiedade. – Sorriu tristemente. – Não aguento mais isso.

– Eu também não. – O garoto concordou. – Quero esquecer.

– Eu também, mas não está fácil. – Disse por fim.

Baixou a cabeça e recostou as costas contra a cabeceira da cama. Sentiu o movimento do colchão e depois o leve toque do braço de Gaara encostando-se ao seu. Virou o rosto para o lado e o viu também escorado. O garoto era lindo, com seus olhos verdes misteriosos e a pele clara, mas meio bronzeada do sol. O cabelo ruivo dava um contraste que o deixava exótico. Havia algo em Gaara que a deixava sem ar e não era somente a beleza, era um conjunto de fatores. Ele fora o primeiro garoto que se negara a dormir com ela, mesmo quando oferecia seu corpo. Era mais maduro que os demais com quem saíra e olha que foram muitos. No final de tudo o admirava como homem, como amigo e com certeza o admiraria como namorado se um dia eles chegassem há algo concreto.

– O que tanto me olha?

Sorriu envergonhada e sentiu o rosto corar.

– Não creio. Você esta corada?

O ouviu sorrir alto e deu um tapa no braço do mesmo. Virou o rosto para o outro lado sentindo-se uma criança e não uma adolescente bem formada.

– Ei... – Sentiu a mão do garoto tocar seu rosto e vira-lo para ele. Encarou os olhos verdes e sentiu-se derreter por dentro. – Quero que me olhe e não precisa ter vergonha disso.

Sorriu marota e tocou-o na face. Suas mãos tremiam levemente enquanto roçava as pontas dos dedos pelas linhas da face bela do garoto.

– Você é lindo. – Disse por fim.

Observou-o sorrir e viu os olhos verdes brilharem.

– Não mais do que você.

Sorriu ainda mais devido ao elogio. Aproximou-se do ruivo e lentamente encostou seus lábios nos dele. Apenas roçou de leve em uma caricia. Escutou o coração dar um salto de emoção, os olhos fecharam-se e apreciaram o momento. Então se afastou lentamente abrindo os orbes e apreciando a visão do garoto a sua frente a sorrir.

– Eu precisava disso há muito tempo. – Falou baixo admitindo, não só para o ruivo, como para si mesma que gostava dele bem mais do que pensava.

– Ino... – O garoto tocava-a na face em um carinho gostoso. Fechou os olhos e ficou a apreciar o ato. – Não sabe como esperei para ouvir você admitir isso.

Abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ruivo que se aproximava para mais um beijo empolgante e delicioso.

Seu coração batia descompaçado acompanhando as batidas de Gaara. Eles estavam unidos naquele momento, podia sentir isso. Nada poderia ser melhor e mais feliz.

Separaram-se e sorriram um para o outro. Podia ver o brilho diferente nos olhos verdes do garoto e tinha certeza que seu olhar era o mesmo. Deitaram-se na cama e ficaram a tarde a conversar. Sentia-se bem ao lado dele e só quando o garoto foi embora já noite, que se lembrou dos seus problemas.

Olhava o papel que segurava firmemente nas mãos. Havia lido diversas vezes as linhas e estava definitivamente satisfeita com o resultado final. Largou o papel sobre a mesa e pegou o violão posto ao lado da cadeira onde estava sentada. Dedilhou algumas notas e começou a tocar a melodia composta. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se envolver. Adorava escutar o som que o instrumento fazia a cada batida de cordas, era a perfeição. Não que tocasse divinamente, muito pelo contrario, apenas apreciava o som.

Sorriu e abriu os olhos parando de tocar assim que escutou o som da campainha. Levantou apressada largando o instrumento e encaminhando-se para a porta.

Abriu-a e sorriu ainda mais ao ver as duas amigas ali. Não conseguia acreditar que Tenten estivesse ali, afinal sabia que a morena era menos flexível que Hinata.

– Olá.

Deu passagem para as duas entrarem e achou graça da forma com que Tenten sorrira, parecia estar encabulada.

– Como está? – Hinata perguntava sorrindo meigamente.

– Bem, dentro do possível. – Murmurou a ultima parte, mas preferiu não se apegar aos detalhes voltando a sorrir.

Olhou de Hinata para Tenten.

– Fico feliz que tenha vindo. – Disse de coração.

– A Hinata explicou e bem... – A garota suspirou. – Não sou ninguém para julgar. Não que eu ache certo o que você fez, mas todos nós erramos.

Sorriu ainda mais sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

– Obrigada Ten. – Aproximou-se da amiga e a abraçou sendo correspondida.

– Voce vai ter que concertar isso uma hora Sakura. – Tenten disse seria separando-se do abraço.

Suspirou e olhou para as próprias mãos.

– Eu sei.

– Entao. – Hinata sorriu amigavelmente aproximando-se e passando os braços sobre os ombros das amigas. – Temos uma musica para ensaiar.

– Verdade. – Sorriu as duas. – Não sei se será perfeita, mas gostei do resultado.

– Então temos trabalho. – Tenten sorriu matreira.

– Sim.

Caminharam juntas até a cozinha onde estava o violão e a letra.

Andava pelos corredores, triste. Fazia dias que estava assim, parecia que sua vida não tinha mais sentido sem Temari. Ficava confuso e sem chão sem ela. Passara tanto tempo amando-a escondido para enfim ter coragem de te-la e agora devido a um mal entendido estava sem a garota que gostava. Sabia desde o inicio que a loira era marrenta, mas não imaginava que era tao cabeça dura.

Viu a loira a frente, vindo pelo corredor e quando esta o reconheceu virou em uma curva para se distanciar. Suspirou triste e escorou-se na parede ao lado. Fechou os olhos e massageou a testa com os dedos tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça.

– Você esta bem?

Olhou para o lado e viu Sakura olhando-o preocupada.

– Não. – Sorriu triste.

– Vem. – A garota pegou seu braço. – Levarei você até a enfermaria.

Sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. Precisava de um remédio urgentemente.

– Estou com dor de cabeça. – Falou enquanto era guiado pela rosada.

– Hum, isso explica as olheiras.

– É. – Disse por fim e a olhou de canto. – Mas não explica as suas.

– Não.

Voltou a concentrar-se no caminho.

– Voce devia tentar explicar a Ino.

– Não. – A garota falara rapidamente. – Ela não me escutaria e no final sou culpada mesmo.

– Pois não acho isso. – Falou serio. – Não desse jeito como fala pelo menos.

Ouviu o som da risada triste da garota e a olhou de canto novamente.

– As pessoas discordam de você e até mesmo eu discordo.

– Pois é idiota por achar isso. – Afirmou serio sentindo os dedos da garota que permanecia em seu braço apertarem ainda mais. – Desse jeito vou ficar sem braço além da dor de cabeça.

– Hump.

Sorriu ao ver a rosada começando a perder a paciência. Estava conseguindo faze-la ter alguma reação que não seja piedade e martírio por si.

Entraram na sala com a placa escrita enfermagem e encontraram-na vazia.

– Otimo. – Disse emburrado. – Quando precisamos de uma enfermeira onde ela esta?

– Senta aí. – A garota apontava para uma cadeira.

Sem pensar duas vezes sentou-se e ficou olhando-a andar pelo ambiente mexendo nos armários. Viu-a pegar um comprimido branco e um copo de agua. Depois os estendeu para ele.

– Obrigada. – Murmurou e engoliu o conteúdo.

– De nada. – A rosada sorriu dando de ombros. – É só remédio para dor.

Olhou-a serio e apontou a outra cadeira. A garota sentou-se e cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios como se abrasasse.

– Você não deveria sentir-se tão mártir nesta historia toda. – Falou olhando-a e viu-a estremecer.

– Não faço isso por que quero, apenas sinto.

– Eu entendo. – Escorou-se ainda mais na cadeira. – Você sabe que alguém fez de proposito isso não é?

– Sim.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos.

– Então alguém odeia bastante você. – Disse por fim.

– Sim.

– E você não fará nada?

Viu-a sentar-se ereta na cadeira e fixar os olhos verdes nele.

– Vou fazer o que? Todos me julgaram e eu aceitei isso!

Sorriu ao ver a revolta da garota.

– Pois você não deveria aceitar os julgamentos dos outros. Ninguem aqui nesta escola tem o direito de julgar.

– Mas agi de maneira vulgar e...

– Se escute Sakura! – Falou revoltado. – Você agiu como Ino agiu antes. Não fez nada que muitas outras pessoas não fizeram.

– Mas eu traí a confiança de minha amiga! – A garota gritou e levantou-se da cadeira andando de um lado a outro.

– Sim e agora você deve se redimir, mas não sofrer para conseguir isso. – Levantou-se e parou em frente à rosada que tinha os olhos brilhantes pelas lagrimas. – Você também merece ser feliz, mesmo que isso faça algumas pessoas infelizes. Não conseguimos agradar a todos.

A garota fungou e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem pela face.

– Não sei o que fazer Shikamaru.

Abraçou-a e deixou-a derramar as lágrimas contidas sobre o seu peito.

– Acho que deve lutar pelo que quer, assim como eu farei assim que souber como. – Falou serio.

Sakura afastou-se lentamente dele e olhou-o.

– Eu acredito que você não traiu a Temari.

Sorriu e tocou a face bonita da amiga.

– E eu também acredito que você não fez de propósito e que realmente ama o idiota do Sasuke.

Ambos sorriram e se abraçaram escutando ao fundo o som do sinal para inicio das aulas.

Estava impaciente e andava de um lado a outro do quarto. Tentara falar com o tio no almoço, mas este não dera chance falando que tinha um compromisso urgente. Como daria a noticia de que Tenten estava esperando um filho seu, ou melhor, uma filha? Não conseguia imaginar a reação do tio já que Hiashi era um homem totalmente voltado ao passado com ideais ultrapassados, mas que acreditava fielmente ser o correto. Sabia que por muitos anos aturou isso e até mesmo concordou algumas vezes com o mais velho, mas agora tudo mudava. Precisava dar segurança a filha que iria nascer em poucos meses e a Tenten, por mais que esta não quisesse sua ajuda. Nos últimos tempos ela andava mais ascessivel e estava se aproximando aos poucos. Não podia negar a paixão que o consumia, não só pela morena de coques, mas pelo pequeno ser que crescia tão belamente no corpo da amada.

Sorriu ao imaginar a família feliz que formariam. Queria casar com Tenten e morar naquela casa onde seus pais também moraram e onde fora feliz, apesar de agora o tio achar que era dele. Aceitou quando o Hiashi foi morar na mansão levando as filhas. Estava sozinho e não queria morar só então nada melhor do que ter as primas e o tio ali com ele. Porem com o tempo sentiu-se arrependido já que fora obrigado a ter que ver as barbaridades do mais velho, além de ter que ficar calado diante disso. Sabia que as primas nutriam ressentimentos quanto a este fato, mas estava tentando compensar. Antes nada importava, mas nos últimos tempos parecia que o que sentia mudava.

Parou de andar e suspirou. Pegou a chave do carro que estava sobre a mesa da cabeceira e saiu. Não queria mais ficar ali só imaginando e pensando no que poderia acontecer ou não. Precisava de Tenten. Precisava saber o que ela sentia e se o aceitaria. Precisava do bebê consigo.

Sorriu achando graça por sempre pensar na criança como o bebê. Definitivamente ela precisava de um nome.

Entrou no carro e não parou até chegar à casa da morena. Suspirou ao estacionar em frente à bela casa. Já era noite e as luzes estavam acesas. Não se notava pelo lado de fora algum movimento, mas como se um imã estivesse o ligando a garota, podia sentir que ela estava ali.

Saiu do carro sentindo as mãos suarem. Passou-as nas coxas cobertas pela calça jeans escura que usava. Quando decidira ir até ali não pensou que talvez os pais da garota estivessem em casa e não reação que eles poderiam ter.

_Será que Tenten acabara por contar a eles que era o pai do bebê?_

Suspirou sentindo-se nervoso como nunca antes. Parou em frente ao portão e tocou a campainha. Escutou passos e logo após a porta foi aberta pela senhora Mitsashi.

– Olá Neji. – Falou a mulher mais velha.

Sorriu meio sem graça.

– Boa noite senhora Mitsashi. – Sentia-se desconfortável. – Eu gostaria de falar com Tenten, ela está?

Viu a morena sorrir e notou que era o sorriso que via em Tenten.

– Sim, claro. Entre por favor.

Passou pela mulher e seguiu-a até a sala onde estava o senhor Mitsashi, mas não via a morena.

– Olha querido quem veio visitar nossa filha.

Olhou para a mulher que sorria abertamente e piscava ao marido que agora prestava atenção em sua chegada.

– Ah você é Neji correto?

– Sim senhor. – Falou firme por mais que estivesse nervoso.

– E o que quer com a Tenten?

Arqueou a sobrancelhas com a forma direta e brusca com que o homem falou.

– Querido! – A senhora Mitsashi o repreendeu.

– O que? Estou apenas averiguando. Não se esqueça de que antes não fazia isso e nossa menina apareceu em casa gravida.

Entendia o senhor e sentia-se culpado por todo o problema que havia causado na vida da morena.

– Mas ela esta gravida já, ou seja, nada a mais poderá acontecer. – A mulher falou calmamente enquanto pousava o braço sobre o do marido.

– Não sei não.

– É só uma visita. – Sorria a mulher ao marido.

Remexeu-se ao perceber que o casal havia esquecido momentaneamente sua presença.

– Espero que seja rápido meu rapaz. Tenten tem que ficar de repouso o máximo de tempo possível.

– Eu sei senhor. – Afirmou.

– Otimo. – A mulher sorria. – O quarto de Tenten é o segundo a direita no corredor. Pode subir.

– Obrigado.

Passou pelos pais da amada e subiu as escadas escutando os resmungos do homem ficar para tras. Sorriu ao pensar o quanto os pais de Tenten eram protetores. Isso fez lembra-lo dos seus pais.

Parou em frente à porta e bateu com o punho a madeira.

– Pode entrar mamãe!

Abriu a porta antes de pensar em corrigi-la. Viu-a deitada sobre a cama de casal, recostada sobre vários travesseiros e olhando fixamente para a televisão onde passava um seriado.

– Não é sua mãe. – Falou por fim ao ver que a garota não parecia se importar em olhar na direção da porta.

Então viu os olhos castanhos se arregalarem e o fitarem.

– Neji?

– Oi. – Disse sentindo-se novamente sem graça.

A Garota sentou rapidamente o que fez o short do pijama subir um pouco. Não pode resistir dar uma olhada naquelas belas pernas morenas.

– O que esta fazendo aqui?

Sorriu e entrou fechando a porta. Aproximou-se da garota e sentou ao lado desta na cama.

– Acho melhor você voltar a se recostar.

Pousou as mãos nos ombros cobertos pela camiseta larga, mas que marcava a barriga proeminente, do pijama que ela usava. Forçou levemente até ve-la sobre os travesseiros macios novamente.

– Voce não me respondeu.

Olhou-a atentamente fixando-se nos orbes castanhos que naquele momento brilhavam. Sorriu e passou as mãos pelas bochechas da garota que adquiriram na hora um tom rosado.

– Vim lhe ver. – Disse por fim.

– Hum, sei.

Sorriu com a forma que a garota falou.

– Eu estava pensando na nossa filha e descobri que a chamamos de bebê. – Disse fazendo uma leve careta.

– E o que tem de mais nisso?

– Nós temos que por um nome nela.

Observou os olhos castanhos se arregalarem e a boca rosada abrir-se para depois fechar-se. Entao um sorriso maroto aparecer.

– Então você quer me ajudar a escolher um nome para ela? – Tenten dizia enquanto esfregava o ventre.

– Claro! – Disse sorrindo e tocando a barriga dura e redonda da garota.

– Isso vai ser interessante.

– Com certeza. – Piscou para a morena.

Se recostau ao lado da garota e fitou o teto, assim como ela fazia.

– Então pensou em algum?

– Não exatamente. – Sorria à morena. Olhou-a de canto e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – É que pensei em vários e alguns dependem de como ela for.

– Hum, como?

Tenten riu alto e voltou a acariciar a barriga.

– Tsuki.

– Lua? – Olhou-a serio e sorriu.

– É, sei lá. – Viu a garota enrrubecer e voltar a fitar o teto. – Imagina um bebê com os olhos iguais aos seus.

– E eu tenho cara de lua? – Fez uma careta involuntária e a morena notou.

– Não faça cara feia! – Sorria à morena. – O nome é muito bonito.

– Mas então era preferível Hitome. – Falou dando de ombros.

– Esta era uma das minhas opções também.

– Pois é melhor.

– Mas tem tantos outros nomes bonitos. – A garota suspirava. – É muita duvida.

Sorriu e sentou na cama para poder fita-la melhor.

– Então creio que Aimi seja a melhor escolha.

Tenten o olhou e arregalou os olhos.

– O que foi? – Falou preocupado.

A morena pegou sua mão e levou-a até o ventre.

– Sinta só? Ela chutou bem forte quando você falou o nome.

Sentia a filha se remexer e sorriu com este fato. Ela era fruto do amor. Era a beleza criada do amor.

– Então acho que esta decidido, já que nossa filha resolveu por nós. – Sorriu de canto fitando a barriga da garota.

– Aimi, beleza do amor.

– Sim ela foi a coisa mais bonita que nosso amor criou. – Disse serio olhando da barriga da garota para os olhos castanhos que brilhavam pelas lagrimas.

– Amor?

– Sim Tenten.

– Neji...

– Não precisa dizer nada. – Falou serio. – Eu só queria que soubesse. – Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos. – Irei falar com meu tio sobre Aimi e depois falarei com seus pais.

– Mas eu disse aos meus pais que a criança não tinha...

Enterrompeu-a.

– Até entendo a sua atitude, mas a Aimi tem pai e sou eu. – Olhou-a atentamente. – Não sei como as coisas acontecerão entre nós Ten, mas ela sempre terá um pai. Não negarei esta paternidade.

– Você esta certo disso? Ser pai não é fácil e terá problemas...

– Eu quero ser assim como meu pai foi para mim. – Sorriu e passou a mão pelo ventre da garota. – Amo ela sem nem ao menos ela ter nascido. Como pode haver algo tão estranho e bonito assim?

– Eu penso o mesmo. – Tenten confessou.

– Então irá me deixar ser o pai da Aimi? – Olhou-a anciosmente.

– Você já é o pai da Aimi.

Sorriu para a garota e abraçou. Só queria sentir o perfume dela, por mais que soubesse que talvez ela nunca o perdoasse e assim viveriam separados, mas com Aimi nunca seria assim. Ficaria com ela até morrer e daria sua vida pela felicidade da filha. Porem torcia para Tenten o aceitasse de volta em sua vida.

Entrou na sala ainda vazia e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras estofadas, ficando mais ao canto. Tinha nas mãos a letra e partitura da musica que compunha pensando na sua própria vida, mas principalmente em seus sentimentos. Não queria se expor como faria naquela tarde, mas não tinha opção afinal era a única letra que surgira e precisavam ensaiar logo já que a competição estava chegando.

Suspirou e apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Estava cansado e triste. Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Não conseguia parar de pensar em Sakura por mais que quisesse. Também não aguentava mais o clima entre Gaara e ele, sem esquecer Ino. Sempre foram amigos, já nem lembrava há quanto tempo, viver sem falar com eles era terrível.

Passara a ultima tarde em seu quarto terminando a letra e fazendo alguns ajustes. Volte e meia olhava pela janela tentando encontrar os olhos verdes que ficara gravado em seu peito, mas Sakura permanecia com as cortinas bem fechadas. Não a via mais como antes. Nos corredores do colégio a garota sempre dava um jeito de fugir do encontro e permanecia sozinha quase todo o tempo, apesar que a vira com Hinata e Tenten nos últimos dias. Ficara feliz que nem todas as garotas haviam virado as costas a rosada. Ela definitivamente não merecia isso, nem toda a culpa que ela se dava.

– Oi.

Olhou para o lado fitando a morena de olhos claros que acabara de chegar junto a Tenten.

– Oi. – Falou simplesmente, voltando a fitar o papel nas mãos.

Não estava a fim de papo. Iria se apresentar e logo que acabasse iria direto para casa. Preferia não ficar encarando todos os olhares de pena e tristeza. Já chegava a sua dor que tinha que suportar.

Estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que quando deu por si a sala já estava completa e os professores estavam presentes.

Levantou-se e foi até Kakashi que tentava acalmar os alunos enquanto Hinata falava algo para Kurenai.

– Kakashi eu tocarei a musica que compus. – Disse ao professor.

– Ah finalmente. – Asuma meteu-se sorrindo. – Sabia que algo sairia de você.

– Na verdade não queria, mas tinha que fazer. – Suspirou. – é complicado. – Falou dando de ombros.

– Quanto cantá-la se sentirá melhor. – Kakashi falou sorrindo.

– Hnm.

– Pode ir se preparar.

– Certo.

Caminhou até o violão deixado em um canto e o pegou. Percebeu que enquanto fazia isso os colegas ficavam em silencio aos poucos. Sabia que todos o acompanhavam com o olhar, mas não estava disposto a encara-los, pelo menos não ainda.

Respirou fundo para deixar de sentir-se tão vulnerável, porem sabia que logo todos saberiam o que se passava em seu coração. Sorriu de canto ao pensar que os amigos o achavam durão e frio, mas logo estaria mostrando um lado seu que ninguém conhecia. Talvez Naruto soubesse um pouco mais que os outros, porem fazia o possível para deixar este lado escondido.

Sentou na cadeira disposta a frente de todos ficando assim ao lado do piano que havia sido colocado no centro da sala. Achara estranho isso, mas os professores talvez houvessem planejado algo diferente.

– Turma o Sasuke compôs uma musica e irá tocá-la para nós. – Kakashi falou sorrindo.

Olhou para todos a sua frente e percebeu que o fitavam. Engoliu em seco e começou a tocar. Por mais nervosa que estava ninguém perceberia, suas mãos estavam firmes no violão e as notas eram tocadas certas sem tremulações. Quanto tocava e cantava fazia tudo de maneira certa como se tivesse nascido para isso. Na verdade sentia como se isso fosse sua vida, ou pelo menos uma parte importante de sua vida. Amava tocar, mas era algo que fazia por diversão e prazer.

Fechou os olhos e podia imaginar os demais instrumentos apesar de só estar o som de seu violão tomando conta da sala.

_** watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0&ob=av2e**___

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so, I have to say before I go**_

_**(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_

_**Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito**_

_**Mas eu continuo aprendendo**_

_**Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você**_

_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)**_

Voltou a abrir os olhos e fitou os colegas. Cada um o olhava de maneira diferente, mas Ino parecia surpresa. Sentiu vontade de sorrir, afinal quem imaginaria que Uchiha Sasuke estaria cantando algo parecido com isso?

Inclinou levemente a cabeça para trás e imaginou Sakura ali.

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found out a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**(Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você)**_

Havia aprendido tanto com a rosada. Sabia que nunca mais seria o mesmo depois do que descobriu nela e com ela.

Fitou Ino e aquela parte também servia para ela. Não queria tê-la machucado e magoado. Queria ter a amizade deles de volta e sentia-se mal por saber que talvez isso nunca ocorresse novamente.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It's something I must live with everyday**_

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_**(Eu sinto muito ter te magoado**_

_**É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias**_

_**E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar**_

_**Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente**_

_**E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas)**_

Como queria que a rosada estivesse ali ouvindo tudo o que dizia. Sempre soubera se expressar melhor através da musica.

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

_**I've found out a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**(É por isso que eu preciso que você escute**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**E a razão é você)**_

Seu coração saltava no peito. Antes se sentia exposto e nervoso por isso, mas agora parecia que estava desabafando. Olhou para Gaara e este balançava lentamente a cabeça no ritmo da musica como se a apreciasse. Neji sorria de canto e olhava de vez em quando para o lado onde Tenten estava lhe sorrindo lindamente. Os dois pareciam que estavam conversando com o olhar. Hinata e Naruto também sorriam, mas este era para ele. Os dois o apoiavam com o olhar.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_

_**Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você**_

_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir)**_

Não era perfeito, mas tentaria ser se tivesse a chance e faria isso pelo que sentia por Sakura, pelo que a garota era para ele.

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found out a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**I've found out a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**(Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar**_

_**Um lado meu que você não conhecia**_

_**Uma razão para tudo que faço**_

_**E a razão é você)**_

Parou de tocar e sorriu. Os que estavam ali batiam palmas e sorriam também.

– Que lindo Sasuke! – Escutou Tenten falar alto para que escutasse.

Quando viu Naruto estava do seu lado e dava batidinhas nas suas costas.

– Fico feliz que tenha posto isso para fora. – O loiro falava baixo enquanto o resto do pessoal falava alto uns com os outros comentando sua musica.

– É. – Disse por fim e sorriu para o amigo. – Acho que precisava.

– Otima letra Sasuke. – Kakashi falou sorrindo. – Mas parece que temos mais uma.

Franziu a testa estranhando.

O silencio tomou conta do lugar e logo Tenten e Hinata levantaram-se.

– O que? – Neji falou espantado.

– Bem eu escrevi uma musica. – Hinata falou timidamente olhando para baixo.

– E eu cantarei. – Tenten deu de ombros.

Bufou irritado se soubesse que tinha outra não teria tocado a sua, mas pelas caras que Kakashi, Asuma e Kurenai faziam eles queriam que tocasse.

Sentou-se ao lado de Naruto enquanto os demais colegas faziam o mesmo. A frente Hinata sentava no piano e dedilhou algumas notas qualquer. Tenten permanecia de pé ao lado da amiga.

Suspirou, pois sabia que ali vinha algo surpreendente, afinal Hinata não havia dito que não era boa nisso? Algo ali estava estranho, mas quando elas começaram todos ficaram de queixo caído.

_**Desculpem! Sei que demorei, mas estou sem tempo. Tudo bem, isso não ajuda muito neh? Entao só me desculpem como boas pessoas que vocês são. XD**_

_**Gente eu fiz chantagem e não é que funcionou? Kkkk To aqui dando saltinhos de alegria pq nunca recebi tantas reviews em um só capitulo aqui no . Obrigada do fundo do meu coração a todos! *-***_

_**Espero que vocês continuem lendo e não desistam. Prometo que o próximo cap vai ser postado semana que vem ok? Acho que compensa daí. Kkkk**_

_**Bjaum a todos ^^**_


	48. Chapter 48

Decisão de Neji

Havia escutado a musica de Sasuke enquanto mantinha-se escondida para saber o que os participantes do clube achariam da musica tocada por Hinata e cantada por Tenten. Surpreendeu-se assim que o moreno começou a cantar e acabou saindo assim que ele terminou. Estava chorando e não podia chamar a atenção, afinal não queria problemas com Ino. Andou apressada para casa enquanto seus soluços ficavam mais altos. Abriu a porta rapidamente e assim que se virou pexou em alguém. Sentiu braços confortáveis lhe abraçarem e deixou-se desabar.

– Filha...

Soluçava e chorava. As palavras de Sasuke estavam em sua mente. A musica não saia de sua cabeça. O que faria? Estava na cara que o moreno também sofria.

– O que foi meu bem?

Olhou para a mãe e tentou se acalmar. Precisava pensar. Precisava fazer algo.

Suspirou e afastou-se lentamente do colo reconfortante.

– Fiz coisas erradas e estou sofrendo. – Admitiu a mulher. – Mas não sou só eu. Estou fazendo outras pessoas sofrerem. – Suspirou. – Não quero isso mãe. Quero minha amizade com Ino de volta. Quero que Gaara me perdoe e quero Sasuke.

Algumas lágrimas correram de seus olhos, mas desta vez não foi em pranto como antes.

– Entao o que lhe impede de fazer algo? – Sorria Hana. – Vamos lá Sakura. Voce sempre foi uma menina batalhadora e sonhadora. Cadê minha filhinha persistente?

– Eu acho que fiquei me martirizando demais. – Sorriu sem graça.

– Entao agora esta na hora de fazer algo.

– Sim.

Sorriu e afastou-se subindo para o quarto. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, só não sabia ainda como.

A música de Sasuke havia feito todos suspirarem inclusive Ino que parecia mais querer matar o moreno até antes daquelas lindas palavras, mas nada se comparava ao que Hinata e Tenten fizeram. Ali não era só uma letra qualquer era o mundo em palavras. As garotas conseguiram colocar sentimentos intensos nas palavras e não ouve discórdia, todos concordaram que a musica delas era ideal para a competição e tinha certeza que os levaria ao premio.

– Não fique bravo Sasuke. – Falou ao amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado.

– Não estou Naruto.

– Vamos combinar que a letra das garotas arrebentou. – Disse sorrindo. – Quem diria hein? Hinata escrevendo algo assim.

– Pois é...

– Você esta estranho. – Falou olhando o amigo que permanecia com a cara fechada.

– Nada dobe.

Suspirou e levantou-se. Deixaria Sasuke sozinha, ele parecia precisar. Aproximou-se de Tenten e Hinata que cochichavam algo.

– Parabens meninas. – Sorriu sincero e olhou fixamente a morena de olhos claros que tanto gostava.

– Obrigada.

A voz doce da garota era musica aos seus ouvidos.

– Estavam maravilhosas e já posso imaginar esta linda musica com os instrumentos atrás fazendo uma batida mais pesada do que o piano.

– Sim ela ficara ótima. – Sorria Tenten.

Sorriu a garota gravida e não pode deixar de notar como a barriga dela aumentara.

– Como esta o bebê? - Falou sem pensar muito.

– Está ótima a nossa Aimi. – Tenten sorria acariciando a barriga.

– Belo nome. – Falou sorrindo.

– Ah você escolheu! – Hinata sorria e batia palmas. – Amei!

Ficou admirando os olhos brilhantes e a expressão de felicidade de Hinata. Não pode deixar de desejar ve-la sempre assim. Se pudesse, e se Deus quisesse chegaria lá, a faria sorrir sempre assim.

– Na verdade Hina, nós escolhemos.

Espantou-se e viu que ao lado de Tenten chegara Neji. Sorriu ao amigo e piscou um olho, enquanto via o mesmo passar o braço pela cintura da garota que corara intensamente, mas sorria.

– Oh finalmente. – Disse brincalhão.

– Naruto. – Neji o repreendeu.

– Fico feliz Neji. – Hinata disse meiga. – A Aimi agora estará totalmente feliz.

– É na verdade nós só decidimos o nome e...

– A paternidade. – Neji completou o que Tenten dizia.

Sorriu aos amigos, afinal estava na cara que mais cedo ou mais tarde ambos ficariam juntos. Eram feitos um para o outro e tinha Aimi para uni-los ainda mais.

– Estou feluz por vocês. – Disse sincero. – Espero que não aja feito um idiota desta vez. – Riu alto ao ver a cara de raiva do amigo.

Saiu de perto não sem antes dirigir o olhar a Hinata novamente. Quem sabe um dia os dois também não pudessem ser felizes assim?

Passara o dia pensando em uma maneira de ajudar seu amado a voltar com Temari, mas não conseguia se decidir no que fazer. Sabia que devia dedurar Karin e Kin, mas sabia que se fizesse isso estaria só para sempre. Quem a aceitaria? Afinal fizera mal a muitas pessoas devido às ideias das demias lideres e o pior é que elas agora levavam Sasame junto. Sabia que a menina não era má, mas cedo ou tarde ela iria acabar ficando sem escrúpulos como as demais.

– O que tanto pensa?

Karin chegava e sentava ao seu lado. Era hora do recreio e estava quieta em seu canto, mas claro que Karin não a deixaria em paz.

– O seu plano em separar Shikamaru e Temari foi ótimo. Voce agiu como um gênio! – Karin sorria maliciosa.

– Pena que não nos contou, poderíamos ter ajudado. – Kin sorria maldosa.

Suspirou e deu de ombros.

– Você os separou mesmo? -Olhou para Sasame que parecia incrédula. – Por que não me falou nada?

– Não foi minha intensão real. – Disse por fim a garota mais nova.

– Ah qual é Tay, nós te conhecemos. – Kin ria alto chamando a atenção de diversas pessoas. – Acho que usarei a mesma tática com Neji.

– Pois é. Vocês fizeram todo o plano das fotos e olha só, os garotos não estão com vocês. – Disse seria.

– Ah o Sasuke esta me procurando meu bem. – Karin sorria maliciosa. – Ele continua uma delicia.

– Sexo Karin! Isso não conta como uma aproximação de imediato, afinal quem eu saiba você quer mais que isso com o moreno. – Falou sentindo-se irritada. Olhou para Kin. – E você? Neji parece estar mais próximo ainda de Tenten e olha que ela esta gravida.

– Isso é verdade. – Sasame murmurou. – Vi os dois andando juntos ontem e hoje também.

– Cala a boca! – Kin gritou raivosa.

– Calma Kin. – Karin sorria. – Não esqueça que o que esses garotos querem é um sexo quente e Tenten não deve estar dando isso ao Neji, afinal ela está gorda feita um botijão.

– Ela esta gravida. – Disse seria.

– Olha só aquilo sim é patético.

Karin falava enquanto olhava para um lado do pátio. Seguiu a direção e observou Shikamaru tentando conversar com Temari que apenas o ignorava e saia de perto.

Baixou o olhar assim que viu a expressão triste do garoto. Pensou em ir conforta-lo mas Lee e Chougi chegaram para ajuda-lo.

– Este é seu momento Tay, aproveite. – Sorria maliciosamente Karin.

Mordeu o lábio e levantou. Precisava sair de perto daquelas garotas.

Caminhou pelo corredor da escola querendo ficar o mais longe possível de todos. Entrou na sala de aula que deveria estar vazia se não fosse pela rosada sentada ali.

Passou pela garota e foi até seu lugar. Deixou-se sentar e debruçou a cabeça sobre a mesa, cobrindo a face com as mãos. Sentiu lágrimas molharem seus braços, mas não conseguia conte-las.

– Você esta bem?

Suspirou e mexeu a cabeça de forma positiva.

– Desculpe, mas você parece triste e chorando.

Levantou o rosto e encarou aquela face bonita da garota a sua frente.

– Deixa de ser metida. – Disse rispidamente.

A rosada mordeu o lábio e sentou na cadeira do colega à frente e continuou a encará-la como se não tivesse escutado a ofensa que disse.

– Talvez eu possa ajuda-la.

– Por que você faria isso? Não sou sua amiga. – Falou seria.

– Não precisa ser amiga de outra pessoa para querer ajuda-la.

Sorriu sem graça.

– Você quer ser alguma santa? – Não conseguia controlar seu tom ríspido. Estava irritada e triste, não gostava que as pessoas a vissem assim.

– Não, mas quero ser sua amiga.

Olhou-a fixamente. Aquela garota só podia ser louca.

– Eu já fiz coisas ruins contra você e suas amigas. – Falou simplesmente.

– No passado. – A garota respondeu.

– Sakura você só pode ser louca. – Riu da garota.

– É talvez... Mas não gosto de ver os outros sofrendo. -Riram juntas. – Entao irá me contar?

– Não fiz por querer a separação de Temari e Shikamaru. – Murmurou tristemente.

– É o Shikamaru me disse que não traiu Temari e eu acredito nele.

– Ele ama demias aquela loira esquentada. – Sorriu triste. – Apesar de amá-lo não consigo fazer isso com ele. – Suspirou. – Karin, Kin e Sasame acham que devo aproveitar a oportunidade, afinal homens pensam com a cabeça errada... Mas não posso.

Olhou para a rosada a sua frente.

– Você me entende Sakura? Por que eu mesma não consigo entender. Antes eu faria isso sem pestanejar e agora me sinto horrível ao vê-lo triste e sofrendo por algo que não fez.

– Isso é amor Tayuya. – Sakura dizia sorrindo docemente. – Não pode fazer algo horrível a quem se ama, por que simplesmente o sentimento é forte demais.

– Estou sendo tola. – Suspirava triste. – Quero que ele seja feliz e sorria como antes, nem que para isso ele fique com a Temari.

– Então o ajude a fazer Temari entender.

Olhou para Sakura e sorriu triste.

– Se fizer isso terei que comprometer minhas amigas.

– Amigas essas que só pensam em si mesmas? Que não perdem oportunidade de apunhalarem umas as outras pelas costas? Que fazem maldades com os outros? Tayuya isso não é amizade.

– É tudo o que tenho.

– Você pode ter muito mais.

Observou Sakura levantar e lhe estender a mão. Pousou a sua sobre a dela e sentiu-a ser balançada lentamente.

– Prazer sou Sakura Haruno e não tenho problema em ser sua amiga.

Ficou surpresa primeiramente, mas então sorriu.

– Sou Tayuya e aceito sua amizade com prazer.

Sorriram juntas e finalmente sentiu que alguém falava algo sincero para si.

Passara dias ensaiando e revendo em sua mente formas de falar ao tio sobre a sua filha e a mulher que amava. Finalmente estava certo do que fazer e falaria com a família. Depois iria direto para casa de Tenten e falaria com os pais dela.

Suspirou e passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos arrumando-os para trás prendendo-os com um elástico. Estava sentado a mais de uma hora no sofá da sala esperando o tio chegar e assim poder iniciar a conversa. Não falara com ninguém sobre isso, mas esperava e sabia que teria a compreençao das primas principalmente Hinata.

Observou o homem entrar e dar a pasta que segurava a empregada que se retirou rapidamente. Levantou-se do sofá e esperou o tio se aproximar.

– Boa noite tio. – Disse serio. – Estava lhe aguardando.

– Percebo.

Hiashi era sempre frio não importava qual situação. Tinha pena das primas que tinham que se submeter a ele.

Viu Hinata se aproximar devagar com um pouco de receio.

– Creio que devemos conversar no escritório Neji.

Sabia que o tio não queria a participação de Hinata na conversa. Era machista demais para querer uma mulher palpitando em assuntos masculinos.

– Não tio. Falarei com todos aqui na sala. – Disse sorrindo para a prima.

– Hanabi esta descendo.

– Então sentamo-nos.

– Sim.

Sentaram e logo Hanabi chegou saltitante.

– Oi Neji e papai.

Sorriu a prima que era doce como Hinata porem mais extrovertida.

– O assusto ao qual lhes irei irformar é serio. – Começou devagar observando as reações do tio. – Não irei enrrolar, pois não tenho paciência para isso.

Hinata sorria para ele o que lhe dava mais confinça.

– E o que seria algo tão serio? – Hiashi falava em tom de voz dura. – Você aprontou algo Hinata?

O tio encarava a prima com olhos raivosos. A garota encolhera-se e suspirara ante a tal falta de controle do mais velho.

– Não tio. – Manteve a expressão seria chamando a atenção de Hiashi. – Quero avisar que serei pai dentre poucos meses.

O homem a sua frente que se sentava confortavelmente em uma poltrona enrijeceu as costas e olhou-o raivoso.

– Como é? Será pai?

– Eu serei tia? – Hanabi perguntou inocente.

– Cale a boca Hanabi! – Hiashi repreendeu a filha.

– Não fale assim com ela! – Disse encarando o mais velho.

– Como é? Responda-me garoto! Como foi capaz de algo assim?

– Simples titio. Tenten e eu fizemos...

– Cale a boca! Você está me enrrolando! – Hiashi passava as mãos sobre o rosto velho. – Como pode se deixar enrrolar por uma garota qualquer?

– Não papai. Tenten não esta fazendo isso com Neji. – Hinata tentou ajuda-lo.

– Essa garota não é aquela menina sua amiga? – Hiashi olhava para a garota.

– Sim papai.

– Quem diria não é?

– O que o senhor quer dizer tio? – Falou encarando-o. – Tenten não esperava por isso assim como eu, mas aconteceu e eu irei assumir.

Sua expressão era firme e seria, queria que o tio o entedesse.

– Irá criar a criança? Como? Tem ideia de como é fazer isso?

– Não, mas aprenderei.

Hiashi ria agora de forma debochada.

– Você nem ao menos trabalha garoto. Toca em uma banda que não tem futuro e não dará sustento a ninguém.

– Tio, não sei se o senhor lembra, mas sou dono da empresa também. Tenho dinheiro que herdei de meus pais e irei trabalhar na empresa. Ocuparei meu lugar no lugar que era de meu pai.

– Achei que odiasse trabalhar na empresa. –Hiashi falava serio olhando-o.

– Não odeio. Só não achava graça. – Revirou os olhos. – Tenho uma família agora e assumirei minhas responsabilidades. Meu pai me ensinou a ser assim.

– Você sabe que o mais fácil seria deixar isso para lá. Essa garota pode estar gravida de qualquer um e...

– Não! – Hinata praticamente gritou pondo-se de pé. – Tenten não dorme com qualquer um papai. Ela é uma garota direita e Neji sabe disso.

– Sente-se agora Hinata. – Hiashi falava de forma dura.

– Eu confio na Tenten. – Falou firme. – Não a nada que me faça acreditar no contrario.

– E o que exatamente pretende fazer? – Hiashi perguntou.

– Assim que Tenten concordar me casarei com ela e formaremos uma família feliz assim como foi o casamente de meus pais. – Sorriu ao pensar nisso.

– Você só pode estar louco. Irá estragar sua vida! – Hiashi levantou-se.

– Não tio. – Levantou e parou em frente ao mais velho. – E elas irão morar aqui comigo, na casa que foi de meus pais e a qual eu herdei.

– Esta me dizendo para ir embora? – Hiashi o olhava com fogo nos orbes.

– Não, estou lhe informando que assim que puder trarei Ten para cá.

Observou o tio resmungar algo incompreensível e sair da sala, irritado ao extremo. Suspirou e relaxou os musulos tensos.

– Então teremos um bebê aqui em casa? – Hanabi perguntou docemente.

Sorriu achando graça e confirmou com a cabeça.

– Legal!

Viu a prima festejar e Hinata sorrir.

– Irei à casa de Tenten. – Falou serio.

– Acho melhor falar com ela outro dia Neji. – Hinata sorria amigavelmente. – Ela não está em casa. Ia visitar os avós.

– Certo. – Disse e afastou-se das primas.

Chegou ao quarto e atirou-se na cama. Avisar o tio fora complicado e mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que falar com os pais de Tenten que provavelmente devem querer mata-lo.

– Será complicado. -Pensou alto.

Finalmente o dia da apresentação chegara e todos estavam entretidos resolvendo algo de ultima hora. Havia bandas realmente muito boas cantando no palco principal e a multidão que assistia gritava animada. Seria uma grande noite.

Passaram dias ensaiando afinco com Tenten na voz principal e Sasuke ajudando-a. Seria também a primeira vez que a banda Jinchuuriki se apresentaria com uma garota no vocal. Tiveram que fazer alguns acertos com a música, mas no geral estava perfeita.

Não podia negar que estava nervoso. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos a cada minuto e tinha uma vontade louca de andar, porem não fazia parte de seu perfil por isso permanecia sentado em uma poltrona no camarim.

Naruto sim andava feito um condenado de um lado a outro sem parar visivelmente nervoso. Gaara permanecia em pé escorado na parede com o semblante aparentemente calmo. Neji estava em outra poltrona e olhava para o relógio a cada trinta segundos.

– Olá caras...

Observou Shikamaru entrar no pequeno camarim e Neji levantar rapidamente.

– Onde esta Tenten?

– Calma, ela está chegando. Parece que teve um contratempo, mas os pais dela vieram também.

Viu Neji relaxar e voltar a sentar. Era visível que o amigo estava totalmente apaixonado pela nova mamãe.

– Eu queria dar uma noticia a vocês. – Sorria Neji ao falar.

– Hum. – Sabia só pela maneira do amigo sorrir que era relacionado à amada.

– Falei com a Tenten e ela aceitou que eu assumisse o nosso filho. – Neji falava ficando corado. – Ainda não falei com ela, mas já com meu tio. Assim que conseguir conversar com os Mitsashi irei pedi-la em casamento.

Todos os presentes arregalaram os olhos.

– Quem diria. – Disse sorrindo ao amigo.

– Parabens cara. – Naruto foi até o amigo e deu um leve tapa no ombro do mesmo.

– Até que enfim uma atitude sensata. – Shikamaru ria.

O moreno ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

– Aposto que Tenten aceitará. – Gaara sorriu para o amigo.

Confirmou com a cabeça o que o ruivo falara. Estava realmente feliz pelo amigo. Alguem ali parecia estar se dando bem finalmente. Já estava achando que o grupo de amigos não tinha sorte nos relacionamentos. Queria que Sakura o olhasse novamente, mas a garota parecia determinada em ignorá-lo, mas notou uma mudança na rosada. Ela não parecia mais tão abatida, talvez por que Tenten e Hinata estavam falando com ela novamente e pode ve-la conversar com Lee e Sai. Eles pareciam animá-la com algum comentário engraçado. A garota parecia estar seguindo em frente, mas não sabia afirmar definitivamente. Não a queria sofrendo, mas ve-la feliz o deixava com dor no peito. Uma dor que não compreendia.

Observou os amigos que conversavam banalidades e voltou aos seus pensamentos.

Olhava as bandas que tocavam, mas não conseguia prestar muita atenção. Resolver ficar mais ao canto do espaço e não no meio da multidão alvoroçada. Podia ver muitos alunos da escola ali, mas ninguém que realmente conhecesse. Não achara ainda Hinata, talvez a morena estivesse com Tenten. Não podia estar com as amigas apesar de querer muito isso, afinal os outros estariam no camarim também. Preferia ficar de fora, mas não perderia a apresentação por nada. Prometera a Tenten que estaria ali torcendo por ela.

– Está sozinha?

Olhou para quem falara e se surpreendeu ao ver Itachi parado ao seu lado e sorrindo de canto.

– Oi. – falou simplesmente sentindo o rosto esquentar levemente. Ainda não havia superado o trauma de ser pega por ele ao sair da casa dos Uchiha.

– Por que esta sozinha?

– Sei lá. – Deu de ombros e continuou a assistir a apresentação de uma banda qualquer.

– Hum.

Suspirou ao perceber que o moreno não sairia de perto dela tao cedo. Olhou-o de canto e o viu a observá-la.

– O que foi? – Perguntou.

– Você esta arisca hoje. – Itachi sorriu. – Nunca lhe vi assim.

– Não estou arisca. – Disse voltando-se ao moreno. – Só não estou entendendo o que faz aqui.

– Vim assistir a banda do meu irmãozinho.

Sorriu com a expressão do mais velho.

– Que irmão querido. – Disse ainda rindo.

– Oh você sorriu. – Itachi sorria apontando para ela.

– E daí? – Disse sem pensar.

– Fazia tempo que não a via sorrir assim. – O moreno sorria de canto. – Assim como faz tempo que não vejo meu irmão de bom humor. Estranho não?

Deu de ombros e mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa.

– Esta nervosa por que?

Olhou-o seria.

– Não estou nervosa. – Disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Esta sim.

Suspirou.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Você mordeu o lábio.

Abriu levemente a boca e o encarou.

– Você fica nervosa e morde o lábio. – Sorria o Uchiha. – Nunca percebeu isso?

– Ah, não. – Suspirou. – Sei lá.

Itachi sorria amigavelmente.

– Você está nervosa por que falei de você e meu irmão na mesma frase?

– Claro que não. – Disse rapidamente sabendo logo após isso que havia se entregado. Mordeu o lábio e desviou a atenção para o palco a distancia.

– Fez de novo.

Escutou o sorriso do mais velho e bufou.

– Esta me irritando. – Falou voltando sua atenção nele.

– Quero saber o que houve com vocês.

– Que vocês? – Se fez de desentendida.

– Sasuke e você Sakura.

– Nunca houve nós dois. – Disse seria então suspirou. – Nunca daria certo mesmo.

– Então houve algo certo?

– Sim. – Disse sem pensar. – Mas isso não é da sua conta. – Sorriu brincalhona.

– Ok, só acho que vocês dois estão sofrendo em vão.

Olhou seria para Itachi.

– Por que não fala com ele?

Sorriu tristemente.

– Por que envolve muito mais que nós dois. Mas agradeço a preocupação. -Tocou levemente o braço do garoto e sorriu pensando em uma maneira de sair daquela situação. – Vou atrás da Tenten. – Disse rapidamente e saiu.

Andou contornando a multidão indo em direção as escadas de metal que sabia que daria nos camarins. Subiu o primeiro lance e assustou-se com o que encontrou.

Estava andando apressada pela multidão. Os amigos deveriam estar furiosos, mas infelizmente o transito não estava ajudando naquela noite. Estava com a roupa para o show e já calsara o salto que não era enorme, mas para uma gravida parecia gigantesco. Tentara achar no meio do povo as amigas, mas não teve sucesso. Deixara os pais para trás sentados em uma mesa reservada para poder assisti-la.

Olhou o relógio no pulso e suspirou. Estava quase na hora de entrarem no palco. Tinha no máximo quinze minutos para chegar até o camarim que ficava atrás do palco em uma parte construída para este fim.

Contornou o palco onde se apresentava uma banda que considerou forte concorrente, mas não teve tempo para prestar muita atenção. Subiu as escadas de metal e dobrou no corredor estreito onde havia mais um lance de escadas. Subiu aqueles vinte degraus sentindo o peso da barriga.

– Como eu queria um elevador. – Murmurou brava.

Chegando a outro corredor. Suspirou e escorou-se na parede fechando os olhos para descançar rapidamente. Sabia que o camarim da banda era o ultimo do longo corredor.

– Olha só quem está aqui.

Abriu os olhos assutada. Kin estava parada a sua frente com uma expressão seria.

– Oi. – Disse desgostosa. – O que faz aqui? – Perguntou irritada.

– Vim dar um beijo no Neji de boa sorte.

Viu a garota sorrir maliciosa e revirou os olhos diante da frase.

– Espero que tenha apreciado. –Sorriu zombeteira, pois sabia que o moreno não suportava mais a garota.

– Oh apreciei muito. – Kin passava a língua sobre os lábios.

– Então terei que falar para o Neji cuidar com seu veneno. – Sorriu debochada.

Kin fechou a expressão e olhou-a virando levemente a cabeça para o lado direito. Achou estranho o silencio que se seguiu.

Suspirou e tentou passar pela garota intrometida, porem esta segurou-a pelo braço.

– Aonde pensa que vai? – Kin falava raivosa.

– Tenho um show para fazer. – Disse seria. – Agora me solte.

– Não mesmo. – Kin sorriu maldosa. – Você não parece ter acreditado em mim.

– Em nenhuma palavra. – Afirmou encarando a morena a sua frente.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza sua gorda feia?

– Neji gosta de mim Kin, tenha bom senso de se tocar disso. – Falou seria. – Pare de se humilhar.

– Cale a boca sua imbecil! – Kin apertou ainda mais seu braço. – Neji não gosta de você e mais cedo ou mais tarde virá até mim para termos nossos momentos quentes e deliciosos.

– Se esta tão certa disso por que parece querer arrancar o meu braço? – Falou olhando-a nos olhos. – Pelo jeito não se garante tanto assim. – Sorriu.

– Só por que ele disse que irá se casar com você isso não quer dizer nada. – Kin rugiu brava.

– Casar? – Estava em choque. Neji não havia pedido nada a ela e muito menos falara com seus pais sobre a filha. – Do que está falando?

– Não se faça de sonsa garota. – Sentiu o braço ser apertado ainda mais.

– Esta me machucando Kin. – Falou sabendo que o braço ficaria roxo.

– Cala a sua boca! – Kin ria histérica. – Você foi esperta. Engravidou para assegurar que Neji se casasse com você. Pena que não pensei o mesmo.

– Está louca!

Começava a ficar com medo. Kin parecia estar fora do juízo e sorria de maneira assustadora.

A garota pegou-a pelos dois braços e a sacudiu. Sentiu a filha em seu ventre se mexer e assustou-se. Não podia ter esse tipo de problema, afinal o medico a aconselhara a não se stressar.

– Calma Kin. – Falou seria.

– Calma? – Sorria a morena. – Acabo de escutar Neji falando aos outros garotos que casará com você e que até falou com o tio.

– Eu não sabia... – Falou atordoada a garota que a empurrava lentamente para trás. – O que esta fazendo? – Perguntou ao sentir-se ser guiada. – Kin, estou gravida e não posso ficar aqui discutindo com você. A gente pode conversar em outro momento quando estiver mais calma.

Estava nervosa. A garota a sua frente parecia louca, com olhos esbugalhados e expressão de pscicopata.

– Você não será mais problema.

Olhou para Kin sem entender e então viu nos olhos da garota a morte.

– Não!

E então se sentiu cair, então veio à dor e tudo ficou escuro.

_**Oe lindos do meu coração! Recebi 11 reviews no ultimo capitulo o que me deixou muito feliz XD Muito obrigada a vocês leitores que sempre estão comigo e deixam seus recadinhos. ;p Desculpe não responde-los, mas estou sem tempo. Mas podem ter certeza que leio todos. *-***_

_**Como havia prometido postei o capitulo, porem não sei quando sairá o próximo. Então tenham paciência. **_

_**FELIZ PASCOA a todos! Que a morte e ressurreição de Jesus os ajude a pensar sobre a vida de cada um. Não esqueçamos que Pascoa não é coelho e sim a esperança de nossa salvação e vida eterna. **_

_**Bjaum e ate o proximo**_


	49. Chapter 49

Até tudo Queimar

O barulho advindo da plateia apenas  
>aumentava seu nervosismo. Já estava a não se sabe quantos minutos andando em<br>círculos e torcendo as mãos, quando escutou gritos histéricos de alguém ao  
>longe. Parecia vir do corredor e clamava por ajuda. Achou aquele som<br>estranhamente familiar, mas abriu a porta do camarim e foi andando em direção a  
>ele. Sabia que conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar. Olhou ao longe e não percebeu<br>nada, porém a voz da mulher ficava mais alta e nítida a cada passo.

– Sakura... – Falou ao recordar a  
>dona daquela voz. Voltou quase correndo para a sala e interrompeu a conversa<br>dos amigos – Gente, alguma coisa aconteceu.

Correu, ou melhor, voou pelo  
>corredor, escutando os passos dos outros atrás de si. Todos os motivos<br>possíveis para os gritos desesperados de Sakura passavam por sua cabeça, um  
>pior do que o outro. Contudo, nada podia prepará-lo para o que viu ao chegar<br>ante as escadas. Aquilo lhe causou calafrios e lhe embrulhou o estômago. A primeira  
>vez, depois de um bom tempo, em que sentiu medo.<p>

– Deus! – Desceu os lances e parou ao  
>lado da amiga de cabelos rosa que estava de joelhos segurando a cabeça de uma<br>Tenten ensanguentada. – O que foi isso, Sakura?

– Eu não sei, Naruto. – Falava a garota  
>nervosa. – Cheguei aqui e ela estava caída... Assim. Estou tentando parar o<br>sangra...

– Tenten?

Desviou os olhos da amiga e dirigiu a  
>quem acabara de chegar. Sasuke estava ao lado de Neji, que parecia mais branco<br>do que o normal.

– Neji. – Sakura falou em tom triste.

– Tenten. – O amigo desceu as escadas  
>e parou ao lado da garota desmaiada. – Tenten! - Neji já estava apavorado e<br>gritava pela garota.

– Ela ainda está sangrando. – Falou  
>sem pensar.<p>

– Sim. – Sakura falou olhando-o com  
>seriedade. – Segure a testa dela onde está minha mão. Aí tem um corte. – Fez o<br>que a amiga pedira e pressionou o ferimento assim que a mão da garota se  
>afastou – Isso, bem aí. Continue pressionando com força. Será que alguém me<br>arranja água?

– O bebê? – Neji falou baixo.

Observou Sakura tocar o ventre de  
>Tenten lentamente.<p>

– O bebê se mexe, mas o sangramento  
>ainda não parou e isso não pode ser bom.<p>

Então observou os rostos de todos os  
>presentes. Sabia que o seu provavelmente estava tão pálido e pavoroso como o dos<br>demais. Que situação!

– Sasuke! Ligue urgente para a  
>ambulância. Shikamaru, eu preciso de água aqui e se você conseguir algum pano<br>que possa me ajudar a estancar o sangue, pelo menos aqui na testa... – Sakura  
>dava ordens com calma, mas firme.<p>

Os garotos concordaram e saíram, um  
>com o telefone na orelha e o outro correndo de volta ao camarim, onde a<br>produção deixara toalhas e garrafas d'água disponíveis para a banda. Gaara  
>também saiu com o telefone em mãos, discando pra sabe-se-lá-quem.<p>

– Como isso foi acontecer? – o  
>murmúrio de Neji foi quase inaudível. Quase.<p>

Olhou-o e ali viu o rosto do  
>sofrimento. Neji estava mal. Na verdade, estava muito além de "mal".<p>

Sakura olhava a amiga inconsciente e  
>apalpava o ventre grande que parecia tremer.<p>

– Droga! – A rosada praguejou.

– O que foi? – perguntou ansioso,  
>enquanto Neji murmurava coisas sem sentido.<p>

– Não sei se estou certa, mas, pelo  
>pouco que sei, Tenten está tendo contrações.<p>

– Como? – Shikamaru falou alto,  
>chegando no pé da escada com os braços carregados de toalhas e garrafas, as<br>quais foi logo passando para a rosada.

– Não pode, faltam três meses ainda –  
>Neji falou alto, voltando do transe.<p>

– Um pouco menos, mas é isso aí. –  
>Sakura falou enquanto tentava controlar o sangramento que aparecia cada vez<br>mais forte entre as pernas da morena.

Todos olharam para a menina,  
>trabalhando freneticamente sobre o corpo da amiga. Então chegaram Sasuke e<br>Gaara, que haviam saído com os telefones a postos.

– Há uma ambulância aqui e eles estão  
>chegando. – Sasuke falava rápido.<p>

– Avisei os pais dela. Eles estão  
>vindo para cá também. – Gaara se pronunciou.<p>

– Aguente, Tenten. –Sakura murmurou.

Ficou a fitar a forma como Neji  
>segurava a mão da garota desmaiada e a acariciava na face. Aquilo era horrível<br>e sequer conseguia se imaginar no lugar do amigo. Se algo do tipo acontecesse  
>com Hinata, provavelmente morreria de tristeza.<p>

A ambulância chegou rápido, graças  
>aos céus, e logo os enfermeiros estavam ao lado da amiga que permanecia inconsciente.<br>Estava tentando se manter firme, principalmente para ajudar Neji que já estava  
>apavorado o suficiente por todos ali. Não tinha como agradecer a Naruto que a<br>escutara gritando por ajuda.

Assim que a amiga estava na maca,  
>pode se afastar. Só então percebeu os pais da morena ao lado dela e Neji que<br>parecia alheio a tudo e a todos, a não ser pela morena. Hinata também estava  
>ali, assim como Ino e Temari. Estas provavelmente chegaram após a ambulância.<br>Olhou para as próprias mãos e viu sangue. Seus braços e suas roupas também estavam  
>manchados do sangue da amiga. Sentiu-se enjoar, mas manteve a cabeça fria. Se<br>queria ser médica, teria que aguentar isso.

– Você está bem?

Olhou para o lado e viu Sasuke a  
>encarando. Confirmou com a cabeça e logo alguém lhe entregou uma garrafa com água.<br>Bebeu devagar e se sentiu um pouco melhor.

– O que vocês farão? Tem a  
>apresentação.<p>

Olhou para todos os presentes e  
>depois para a ambulância onde estava a amiga.<p>

– Cancelaremos. –Sasuke falou  
>tristemente.<p>

– Não! – Hinata falou irritada. –  
>Tenten não gostaria disso. Vocês tocam e depois nos encontramos no hospital. Eu<br>vou com a Tenten.

Pressionou os lábios e viu os amigos  
>confirmando.<p>

– Eu vou com a Ten e...

– Neji, me escuta. – Hinata falava ao  
>primo. – Tenten queria muito que vocês tocassem e ganhassem o dinheiro. Ele<br>ajudará aqueles que precisam no clube.

– Mas eu não posso tocar sabendo que  
>ela está no hospital. – Neji falava serio. – Fora que era ela que cantaria,<br>esqueceu?

– Não. – Hinata sorria tranquila -  
>Daremos um jeito.<p>

– Gaara e eu cantaremos. – Sasuke  
>falou sério. – Em homenagem à Tenten.<p>

– Estaremos com ela durante toda a música.  
>– Naruto continuou.<p>

Suspirou e afastou-se dos outros ao  
>ver a ambulância seguir. Correu até o banheiro e lavou as mãos embebidas de<br>sangue seco. Uma, duas, três vezes, até se sentir realmente limpa. Só então fechou  
>os olhos e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Finalmente podia entrar em pânico. Mordeu<br>o lábio e deixou um soluço chegar.

– Não é hora de pânico, Sakura.

Assustou-se e virou para a recém-chegada.  
>Ali estava Hinata sorrindo.<p>

– Também estou nervosa e preocupada  
>com minha melhor amiga, mas sei o que ela queria.<p>

– Hina... – Murmurou.

– Ela ficará bem. É nisso que  
>acredito. Ela e a Aimi estarão ótimas quando chegarmos ao hospital. –A amiga<br>sorria, mas havia tristeza em seus olhos. – Agora precisamos ajudar os garotos.

– Eles irão tocar e cantar, está  
>decidido. – Sakura falou séria.<p>

– Mas não é a forma que ficaria  
>melhor e você sabe disso, Sah.<p>

– Pode não ser a melhor, mas é a  
>única... O que quer que eu faça? – Disse virando de costas à amiga e encarando<br>o grande espelho.

– Quero que vá lá e cante. – Hinata  
>falou firme. – A musica é sua, nada mais justo.<p>

– Eu não ensaiei e...

– Não arranja desculpas, Sah. Você  
>está sendo covarde!<p>

Abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Hinata  
>estava certa.<p>

– Faça isso pela Ten.

Virou-se para a amiga e confirmou.

– Farei isso pela nossa amiga. –  
>Sorriu sincera.<p>

– Ótimo, temos que correr.

Saíram juntas pela porta e  
>enfrentaram a multidão. Deram-se as mãos para não se perder e contornaram as<br>pessoas que pulavam.

– A próxima banda é a dos garotos.

Escutou Hinata gritar.

– Certo.

– Temos que chegar ao palco.

Mas então era tarde. O apresentador  
>anunciava a próxima banda e as pessoas gritaram alvoroçadas.<p>

– Não dá mais tempo! – Gritou a amiga  
>que olhava para os lados.<p>

– A mesa de som.

Hinata apontava para a lateral ao  
>fundo do salão. Lá ficavam dois homens, que controlavam toda a aparelhagem de<br>som. Sorriu ao entender aonde a amiga queria chegar.

Largou a mão que segurava e empurrou  
>algumas pessoas até chegar à mesa.<p>

– Ei! – Gritou meio ofegante.

– Sim?

O homem parecia atarefado ajustando  
>alguns botões na grande mesa. Ao fundo, escutava a voz de Sasuke falando com as<br>pessoas presentes.

– Preciso de um microfone ligado  
>agora!<p>

– Como?

O homem a encarava sem entender.

– Preciso cantar com eles, mas não  
>chegarei a tempo no palco.<p>

– Impossível, garota, tinha que ter  
>pedido antes e...<p>

– Você não entendeu? Se não fosse uma  
>emergência, eu não estaria aqui. – Falou séria.<p>

– Ok, mas não dará tempo de testá-lo.  
>Eles já estão começando.<p>

– Eu sei. – Suspirou. – Ajuste  
>enquanto eu estiver cantando.<p>

– Tsc, você é quem sabe. – disse,  
>passando o microfone sem fio à ela.<p>

– Obrigada.

– Boa sorte, garota.

Sorriu e obervou Hinata aproximar-se  
>sorrindo.<p>

Os garotos começaram a tocar em um  
>ritmo bonito. As pessoas os olhavam, na verdade não tinha como não olhar para<br>aquelas beldades. Olhou para Hinata novamente e esta agora não estava sozinha,  
>mas sim acompanhada de Shikamaru que sorria. Respirou fundo ao perceber a<br>aproximação de Sasuke ao microfone. Ele estava lindo como sempre. Não podia  
>negar que continuava o amando profundamente.<p>

Fechou os olhos e aproximou o  
>microfone da boca. Era sua deixa.<p>

( watch?v=clqlx8EQ77w)

_**She sits in her corner**_

_**Singing herself to**__**  
><strong>__**sleep**_

_**(Ela se senta em**__**  
><strong>__**seu canto**_

_**Cantando para ela**__**  
><strong>__**mesma dormir)**_

Abriu os olhos e encarou Sasuke em  
>cima do palco. Ele continuava tocando, mas olhava ao redor procurando por ela. Pela origem da voz.<p>

_**Wrapped in all of the promises**_

_**That no one seems to keep**_

_**She no longer cries to herself**_

_**No tears left to wash away**_

_**(Coberta por todas**__**  
><strong>__**as promessas**_

_**Que ninguém parece**__**  
><strong>__**manter**_

_**Ela não chora mais**__**  
><strong>__**por si mesma**_

_**Não há lagrimas**__**  
><strong>__**para serem enxugadas)**_

Caminhava em meio às pessoas, que  
>felizmente notavam o fato de ela estar com o microfone e lhe davam certo<br>espaço, para que pudesse se movimentar e cantar ao mesmo tempo. Chegou à  
>lateral do palco e finalmente pode ver os olhos negros que amava lhe encarando<br>incrédulo.

Não pode se conter e acabou sorrindo  
>em meio às suas palavras. Sim, não podiam ser de outra pessoa. E só ele poderia<br>entendê-la por completo. Ninguém mais.

_**Just diaries of empty pages**_

_**Feelings gone astray**_

_**But she will sing**_

_**(Apenas páginas em**__**  
><strong>__**branco de um diário**_

_**Sentimentos que se**__**  
><strong>__**perdem**_

_**Mas ela cantará)**_

Subiu as escadas e parou entre Sasuke  
>e Gaara. Piscou um olho a Gaara, que estava nitidamente confuso, e se voltou ao<br>moreno. Juntos cantaram sem nem se lembrar da confusão recente. De nenhuma  
>confusão. De nada mais no mundo.<p>

_**'Til everything**__**  
><strong>__**burns**_

_**While everyone**__**  
><strong>__**screams**_

_**Burning their lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

_**All of this faith**_

_**And all of this pain**_

_**Burning all down**_

_**Cause my anger reigns**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**(Até tudo queimar**_

_**Enquanto todos**__**  
><strong>__**gritam**_

_**Queimando suas**__**  
><strong>__**mentiras**_

_**Queimando meus**__**  
><strong>__**sonhos**_

_**Toda esta fé**_

_**E toda a esta dor**_

_**Queimando tudo isso**_

_**Enquanto minha**__**  
><strong>__**raiva reina**_

_**Até tudo queimar)**_

_**Ohh**_

Olhou a multidão de pessoas pulando  
>no ritmo da música.<p>

Sasuke tomou sua vez no microfone e  
>não pode deixar de olhá-lo naquele momento. Ele sorria e parecia entender cada<br>palavra. Parecia senti-las como ela própria havia sentido ao escrever.

_**Walking through life unnoticed**_

_**Knowing that no one cares**_

_**To consume and then masquerade**_

_**No one sees her there**_

_**And still she sings**_

_**(Caminhando**__**  
><strong>__**despercebido pela vida**_

_**Sabendo que ninguém**__**  
><strong>__**se importa**_

_**Tão consumidos em**__**  
><strong>__**suas mascaras**_

_**Ninguém vê que ela**__**  
><strong>__**está lá**_

_**E ela ainda canta)**_

Sasuke a olhou e então soltaram as  
>vozes juntas. Sabia que quando cantavam juntos era a melhor parte. O público<br>gritava e acompanhava o ritmo com os corpos. Definitivamente os dois se saíam  
>melhor quando estavam juntos.<p>

_**'Til everything burns**_

_**While everyone screams**_

_**Burning their lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

_**All of this faith**_

_**And all of this pain**_

_**I'll burn it all down**_

_**As my anger reigns**_

_**'Til everything**__**  
><strong>__**burns**_

_**(Até tudo queimar**_

_**Enquanto todos**__**  
><strong>__**gritam**_

_**Queimando suas mentiras**_

_**Queimando meus**__**  
><strong>__**sonhos**_

_**Toda esta convicção**_

_**E toda a esta dor**_

_**Eu irei queimar**_

_**Enquanto minha**__**  
><strong>__**raiva reina**_

_**Até que tudo se**__**  
><strong>__**queime)**_

Começaram a fazer jogo de vozes. Não  
>sabia exatamente o que tinha sido ensaiado com Tenten, mas agia por impulso.<br>Cantava com o coração e não com a mente. Olhou para Sasuke ao seu lado e ele  
>lhe sorria de canto, sabia que ele a compreendia e a seguiria.<p>

_**Everything burns**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**Watching it all fade away**_

_**All fade away**_

_**Everyone screams**_

_**Everyone screams**_

_**Watching it all fade away**_

_**Oooh, oh**_

_**While everyone screams**_

_**Burning down lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

_**All of this faith**_

_**And all of this pain**_

_**I'll burn it all down**_

_**As my anger reigns**_

_**'Til everything burns**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**Watching it all fade away**_

_**Oooh, ooh**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**(Tudo queimar**_

_**Tudo queimar**_

_**Tudo queimar**_

_**Assistindo tudo**__**  
><strong>__**desaparecer**_

_**Tudo desaparece**_

_**Todos gritam**_

_**Todos gritam**_

_**Assistindo tudo**__**  
><strong>__**desaparecer**_

_**Oooh, oh**_

_**Enquanto todos**__**  
><strong>__**gritam**_

_**Queimando mentiras**_

_**Queimando meus**__**  
><strong>__**sonhos**_

_**Toda esta convicção**_

_**E toda esta dor**_

_**Eu irei queimar**_

_**Enquanto minha**__**  
><strong>__**raiva reina**_

_**Até tudo queimar**_

_**Tudo queimar**_

_**Assistindo tudo**__**  
><strong>__**desaparecer**_

_**Oooh, oh**_

_**Tudo queimar)**_

Parou de cantar e escutou a voz de  
>Sasuke na última frase. Os instrumentos foram morrendo aos poucos e então tudo<br>parou.

_**Watching it all fade away**_

_**(Assistindo tudo desaparecer)**_

Baixou a mão que segurava o microfone  
>e respirou fundo. A última parte fora algo que não conseguia definir. Ficara<br>orgulhosa de como acontecera tudo no final. O público gritava e aplaudia, isso  
>com certeza era positivo.<p>

– Obrigado.

Escutou Sasuke falar no microfone e  
>sorriu às pessoas que gritavam ainda mais.<p>

Saíram do palco sem se falar e  
>permaneceu assim até ser arrastada pelos garotos ao camarim. Ao subir as<br>escadas, sentiu um tremor e se lembrou de como encontrara a amiga ali. Sentiu  
>uma mão segurando-a pelo braço e olhou para o ser loiro que lhe sorria.<p>

– Está tudo bem.

Afirmou com a cabeça, mas Naruto não  
>a soltou.<p>

Entrou na sala e se jogou na primeira  
>poltrona que viu. Respirava com dificuldade. Não acreditava ainda que tinha<br>cantado em público e ainda por cima com Sasuke. Provavelmente Ino queria  
>matá-la agora e teria a ajuda de Temari, fora Gaara. Não pensara quando<br>começara a cantar, apenas seguira seus instintos.

– Foi ótima a apresentação.

Olhou para Shikamaru que sorria na porta  
>do camarim junto com Hinata.<p>

– Vamos ao hospital. – falou o que  
>lhe veio à mente.<p>

– Sim. – Neji respondera.

Olhou para o garoto e viu a tristeza  
>no olhar claro. Todos saíram sem mais palavras, somente pegaram suas coisas,<br>espalhadas pelo espaço, e foram para os carros.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo com  
>ele. Não agora. Não com Tenten.<p>

– Desculpe, mas ainda não tivemos  
>nenhuma informação.<p>

Olhou para a enfermeira e confirmou  
>com a cabeça voltando a sentar no sofá da sala de espera do hospital, onde<br>Tenten seguia em cirurgia. Os pais da morena estavam sentados em um canto e a  
>senhora Mitsashi chorava no ombro do marido. Os amigos estavam todos ali,<br>inclusive Ino e Temari. Parecia que ninguém mais estava bravo com ninguém.  
>Agradecia por isso. Hinata olhava para as próprias mãos cruzadas sobre o colo.<br>Não duvidava que esta rezava em silêncio. Os amigos estavam espalhados  
>dando-lhe conforto naquele momento tão triste.<p>

Sakura estava pálida e pressionava os  
>lábios um no outro nervosamente. Agora tinha uma dívida eterna com a garota,<br>por Tenten, por sua filha e pela banda.

Engoliu em seco quando os olhos  
>molhados da mãe de Tenten lhe encararam. Não aguentou e deixou lágrimas escorrerem<br>por seu rosto. Queria ser forte, mas não estava conseguindo.

Sentiu uma mão confortante bater em  
>seu ombro devagar e encarou os olhos negros de Sasuke.<p>

– Tudo ficará bem, cara.

Fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e  
>voltou a se sentar. Dessa vez acabou perto dos Mitsashi.<p>

–Minha filhinha. – Escutou a senhora  
>falar e a olhou. Esta encarava o marido que tentava ser forte. – Nossa neta,<br>meu bem.

– Calma, querida, vai dar tudo certo.

Olhou para a mulher que permanecia no  
>computador concentrada. Fazia horas que estavam ali e até agora nenhuma notícia.<br>Era sua garota e sua filha!

Levantou e foi até a mulher decidido.

– Escute aqui, minha senhora, eu  
>preciso de informações agora!<p>

Sentiu a presença de alguém atrás de  
>si e sabia que eram os amigos.<p>

– Desculpe-me, senhor, mas não temos  
>nada.<p>

– "Desculpe-me, senhor" uma vírgula!  
>A garota que está internada aí é minha namorada e o filho que ela espera é meu<br>e você quer que eu fique quieto e espere sem nenhuma informação que seja? Pelo  
>amor de Deus! – gesticulava ao falar. – Preciso, por favor, de alguma coisa.<br>Qualquer coisa. – Suspirou cansado. Então os seus braços foram segurados por  
>Naruto e Gaara. – Não vou sair daqui enquanto ela não me responder!<p>

– Desculpe-me mais uma vez, senhor,  
>mas...<p>

Sentiu-se ser puxado e levado até a  
>poltrona onde o sentaram.<p>

– Acalme-se, cara! –Gaara o  
>repreendeu.<p>

– Não consigo! – apontou o dedo pela  
>porta da sala de cirurgia. – Ela está em algum lugar lá dentro sozinha. Preciso<br>saber como ela está. – Suspirou e chorou. – Qualquer coisa.

Braços o rodearam e sentiu o perfume  
>da prima.<p>

– Shiiiii.

Soluçou e deixou-se esvair.

– Ela está bem, eu tenho certeza  
>disso. Tenten é forte e persistente.<p>

Separou-se da prima e lhe sorriu.

– Ela é teimosa.

– Também.

Esta última resposta foi dada pela  
>voz grossa do pai da morena que amava.<p>

– Senhor Mitsashi. – disse ao  
>encará-lo.<p>

– Então você é o pai do nosso neto.

– Sim. – Disse firme.

– Você é o cretino que fez minha  
>filhinha sofrer?<p>

A senhora Mitsashi estava ao lado do  
>marido irritada.<p>

– Sou. – Não iria dar para trás  
>agora. – Mas fiz tudo o possível para refazer meus atos. Eu falaria com o<br>senhor e a senhora ainda este final de semana.

– Você ia falar conosco? – O Sr  
>Mitsashi falava sério.<p>

– Sim. – Suspirou. –Pretendo me casar  
>com a Tenten.<p>

– O quê?

Sorriu aos pais da amada.

– Quero me casar com ela e ter uma  
>família feliz, assim como foi a minha antes da morte dos meus pais.<p>

Encarou os pais da amada e eles, o  
>mesmo. O silêncio marcou aquele momento, mas sabia que era necessário, para<br>todos assimilarem o que ocorria.

– Senhores Mitsashi?

Todos olharam para um senhor de meia  
>idade vestido de branco e azul. Engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão exausta do<br>homem.

– Como está a nossa filha?

– Tenten está em recuperação, com  
>alguns hematomas e machucados, que já foram tratados devidamente.<p>

Soltou o ar que estava preso ao saber  
>que Tenten estava bem. Olhou para o médico e fez a pergunta que tanto o<br>atormentava.

– Como está o bebê? Como está a minha  
>filha?<p>

O medico olhou-o sério.

– Tivemos que fazer uma cesárea às  
>pressas. Devido ao tombo, a gestação de Tenten, que já era sensível, acabou por<br>ficar mais ainda. Ocorreram alguns problemas no parto, mas a médica dela foi  
>rápida e conseguimos salvar a criança.<p>

Sorriu sincero e abraçou Hinata que  
>estava ao seu lado.<p>

– Graças a Deus. – escutou Sakura  
>falar.<p>

– Claro que o bebê terá que ficar em  
>recuperação aqui, no hospital, na ala infantil, mas ela está bem e saudável.<br>Uma grande e forte menina. – Sorria o médico.

– Igual à mãe. – Falou sorrindo.

– Sim. – Hinata sorria ao seu lado.

– Amanhã poderão ver as duas. Mas,  
>até lá, sugiro que vão para casa descansar.<p>

– Obrigada, doutor. – A senhora  
>Mitsashi agradeceu.<p>

Viu-o sorrir e se afastar.

– Acho melhor fazermos o que o médico  
>pediu. – Ino falou amigavelmente.<p>

– Sim. – concordou.

– Vem, Neji.

Olhou para a prima que o conduzia  
>pelos corredores do hospital. Rezaria a Deus por ter lhe ajudado naquele<br>momento e por não ter deixado que nada de ruim ocorresse às duas preciosidades  
>de sua vida.<p>

Depois de todas aquelas confusões,  
>não pode ir para casa. Ficou andando em círculos pela praça central do seu<br>bairro. Já era tarde e não sabia o que fazer. Ficava pensando em tudo o que  
>aconteceu em sua vida e principalmente no rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.<br>Pensou na dor de Neji e da Tenten ensanguentada entrando na ambulância. A música  
>de Sasuke e a outra que apresentaram no concurso. Nem sabiam se tinham ganhado<br>ainda, mas a apresentação havia sido um sucesso. Não pode deixar de assistir  
>Sakura cantando com o Sasuke. Temari havia bufado ao ver os dois juntos no<br>palco, mas não comentara nada. As duas sabiam que as chances de vencer eram  
>maiores quando os dois estavam juntos. Pareciam feitos um para o outro, não só<br>na musica, pelo que percebia.

Suspirou e sentou no banco gelado da  
>praça.<p>

Tenten estava bem graças aos céus,  
>mas ficaria no hospital por um tempo. Ela era forte e estava com Neji por<br>perto. Os dois seriam felizes, podia sentir isso, afinal ele havia confessado  
>tudo no hospital. Ele fora corajoso e, ao mesmo tempo, desesperado ao<br>desabafar. Mas ficara feliz por finalmente uma de suas amigas estar com quem  
>ama.<p>

Lembrou-se da amiga rosada e não pode  
>deixar de sentir o coração apertar. Sakura era sua melhor amiga desde sempre e<br>por causa de homem haviam se desentendido. **  
><strong>Sabia que a rosada não era má e muito menos faria algo de propósito, mas  
>ainda assim estava magoada.<p>

Depois dos últimos acontecimentos,  
>não podia deixar de pensar em como a vida era curta. Sabia que amava Gaara, mas<br>era mais difícil do que pensara admitir isso a si mesma, imagina falar isso a  
>ele! Mas não queria perder mais tempo. Não queria deixar de ser feliz por mais<br>nem um segundo.

Levantou do banco e se dirigiu à rua  
>que a levaria até a casa de Temari e consecutivamente de Gaara. Iria falar tudo<br>o que sempre quis e finalmente os dois se entenderiam. Pelo menos rezava para  
>que o ruivo a entendesse e a amasse.<p>

Dobrou em uma esquina e agora seu  
>coração batia mais apressado. Logo chegaria lá. Escutou o som de um carro<br>parando ao seu lado subitamente.

– Olha só quem eu encontro na rua  
>nesse horário tardio.<p>

Parou e se arrepiou ao escutar aquela  
>voz. Olhou para o lado e viu o loiro descendo do carro. Pensou em correr, mas<br>com o salto que usava, era óbvio que perderia a corrida. Então só existia uma  
>maneira de lidar com ele.<p>

– O que quer, Deidara? – perguntou  
>séria.<p>

– Está com as garras de fora, leoa?

Cruzou os braços para que ele não  
>notasse suas mãos tremendo.<p>

– Desembucha.

– Certo. – Sorria o loiro. – Estava  
>pensando se não quer uma carona.<p>

– Não. Se era isso, estou indo.

Voltou-se para frente para seguir  
>andando, mas seu braço foi segurado com força. Sentiu-se presa nos braços de<br>Deidara antes mesmo que pudesse entender.

– Me solte agora. – falou irritada e secretamente  
>apavorada. Sabia o que o loiro poderia fazer.<p>

O sorriso debochado apareceu na face  
>do outro.<p>

– Não mesmo, loirinha. Adoro vê-la  
>assim... Tremendo por dentro. Fico imaginando se é de desejo. – Ele sorria<br>malicioso.

– Eu tenho nojo de você! – Gritou. –  
>Me solte. – Se debatia, mas o loiro a segurava cada vez mais forte.<p>

– Ino querida. Pode gritar a vontade.  
>– Deidara sorria. – Nós temos um assunto inacabado, lembra?<p>

Sentiu o corpo congelar. Ele tentaria  
>abusar dela novamente, sabia disso.<p>

– Por favor, Deidara. –Seus olhos  
>lacrimejavam.<p>

– Oh, pobre Ino. –Sorria debochado. –  
>Você verá tudo o que eu posso fazer.<p>

Fechou os olhos ao sentir o loiro  
>arrastá-la para o carro. Tentava se soltar debatendo-se, mas o outro era muito<br>mais forte. Sabia que não teria chance nenhuma.

– O que pensa que está fazendo,  
>Deidara?<p>

O loiro parou o movimento e virou-se  
>ainda segurando-a firme contra o peito.<p>

– Acho melhor soltá-la, pois já  
>liguei para a polícia. Logo, logo eles estarão aqui.<p>

Voltou-se para o ruivo que estava a  
>alguns passos e o encarava sem expressão.<p>

– Gaara... – murmurou em meio a lágrimas.

Estava salva e não saberia como  
>agradecer ao garoto por isso.<p>

Sentiu a mão que segurava seu braço  
>aperta-la ainda mais e gemeu com a dor.<p>

– Vai quebrar meu braço, seu idiota!  
>– Olhava irritada para o loiro.<p>

– Ah, loirinha, diga para seu amigo  
>que você estava louca para entrar no meu carro.<p>

– Cala a boca! – Disse tentando puxar  
>o braço e se afastar.<p>

– Você não vai a lugar algum. –  
>Deidara falava olhando ainda para Gaara, que parecia furioso.<p>

Olhou para o ruivo e o viu fitando-a.  
>Sentiu-se melhor ao ver aqueles olhos verdes. Sabia que ele não a deixaria<br>sozinha com aquele loiro louco.

– Vamos lá, Deidara, quer ser preso?

O loiro olhava para o ruivo e depois  
>para ela.<p>

– Acho que não, não é?– Gaara  
>continuava falando. – Solte-a e vá antes que a polícia chegue.<p>

Sentiu o aperto em seu braço afrouxar  
>e logo depois o loiro já estava afastado.<p>

– Que pena, Ino, eu sabia que você  
>queria ir comigo, mas seu amigo é um estraga-prazeres.<p>

Abriu a boca em choque pelo que o  
>outro falara. O viu entrar no carro e sair, só então pode relaxar novamente.<p>

– Você sempre se mete em encrenca?

Sorriu e voltou-se para o ruivo que  
>se aproximara.<p>

– Deidara é louco. –Falou séria. –  
>Não sei por que ele encrencou em mim.<p>

Gaara sorriu e assentiu.

– Obrigada. – Disse simplesmente  
>enquanto o olhava atentamente. – Você chamou a policia mesmo?<p>

– Não. – Sorria o ruivo – Estava  
>voltando para casa quando vi a cena. Não daria tempo de ligar. Se tivesse feito<br>isso, em uma hora dessas, você estaria em qualquer outro lugar com o loiro.

– Deus me livre. – Disse sentindo o  
>corpo todo se arrepiar de asco. – Fico feliz que tenha agido desta maneira.<p>

Ficaram olhando-se durante um tempo  
>que parecia pouco, mas sabia que era muito.<p>

– Eu estava indo na sua casa. – Disse  
>por fim, ainda sentindo como se estivesse hipnotizada pelos lindos orbes do<br>garoto a sua frente.

– Hum. Então vamos.

Assentiu e seguiu-o. Finalmente  
>quando entraram na casa é que resolveu falar novamente.<p>

– Queria falar contigo – Disse meio  
>temerosa.<p>

– Comigo? – Gaara a olhava agora.

– Sim.

– Vem.

Ele lhe pegou pela mão e a guiou até  
>o quarto do final do corredor. A casa estava silenciosa e sabia que Temari<br>deveria estar dormindo no primeiro quarto do grande corredor. Entraram no  
>aposento e então o garoto a soltou.<p>

– Agora pode falar.

Passou a língua pelos lábios,  
>querendo umedecê-los, já que quando ficava nervosa acabava por sentir a boca<br>seca. Viu-o virar-se no quarto e acender a luz. Depois foi até a janela  
>abrindo-a, deixando assim o ar frio da noite entrar no cômodo.<p>

Ficou o admirando e só percebeu isso  
>quando Gaara parou em sua frente novamente. Engoliu em seco ao perceber que ele<br>tirara a camisa ficando apenas com uma calça jeans. Os tênis também não estavam  
>mais em seus pés, que agora estavam nus sobre o piso.<p>

– Eu...

– Você...

Ele tentava lhe ajudar ou estava a  
>provocando?<p>

Baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo  
>antes de encará-lo novamente.<p>

– Eu percebi algumas coisas e  
>precisava falar com você. Eu nem sei por onde começar é como se tudo que estava<br>em mim tivesse vindo à tona depois de todo o acidente e o que Neji disse hoje.  
>– Suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Eu percebi o quanto tudo isso é louco e pode<br>vir a acabar do nada.

Abriu os olhos e o encarou.  
>Percebeu-o fitando-a.<p>

– Você entende?

– Sim. – Gaara lhe respondeu.

– Eu precisava ser honesta e deixar  
>de temer tudo isso. – Colocou as mãos sobre o peito. – Eu precisava lhe dizer o<br>quanto sinto muito por ter sido idiota e medrosa. Por não ter admitido tudo  
>desde o princípio.<p>

– Admitido o quê, Ino?

Engoliu em seco e aproximou-se mais  
>do garoto. Olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu antes de falar.<p>

– Que eu amo você.

Gaara a encarou sério por alguns  
>instantes. Então se aproximou rápido, segurou em sua nuca e a beijou. Não foi um beijo devastador, muito pelo contrário,<br>foi um beijo calmo e com carinho. Um beijo que a deixou bamba e feliz. Quando  
>finalmente afastaram-se, pode olhá-lo novamente.<p>

– Eu amo você há tanto tempo... –  
>Murmurou e recebeu um selinho em resposta.<p>

– Também amo você, Ino. Amo tanto...

Sorriu e o abraçou. Apertou-o contra  
>si com força, queria senti-lo enfim. Queria amá-lo com todas as suas forças.<p>

Estava feliz, muito mais do que  
>feliz, mas não sabia expressar isso com palavras. Amava Ino e finalmente a<br>escutara admitindo o mesmo sentimento a ele.

Olhou-a atentamente. Ainda estavam  
>abraçados. A loira o apertava tanto que a qualquer momento se fundiria a ela.<br>Sorriu com o pensamento e tocou-a na face. Seus dedos trilhavam o contorno  
>daquele rosto perfeito. Seus olhos não deixavam os azuis brilhantes da garota.<br>Não podia deixar de notá-la e de amá-la ainda mais. Tornara-se um romântico de  
>uma hora para a outra e gostara desta transformação.<p>

Beijou-a na testa e depois nas  
>bochechas coradas. Suas mãos desceram acariciando os braços finos e fortes da<br>líder de torcida. Tocou e cruzou os seus dedos aos dela. Ergueu-as então  
>entrelaçadas. Beijou cada dedo delicado e no último deu uma pequena mordida.<br>Podia vê-la de olhos fechados apreciando o carinho. Aos poucos ela abriu os  
>olhos e pode voltar a mergulhar no vasto azul daqueles orbes.<p>

– Amo você.

Escutou-a sussurrar e sorriu.

– Eu sei. – Disse fitando-a. – Também  
>a amo e entendo o que quer dizer.<p>

Viu-a sorrir e apreciou aquele efeito  
>sobre o rosto perfeito dela.<p>

– Quero fazer amor com você, Gaara.

Engoliu em seco ao escutá-la. Também  
>a queria, mas sentia-se nervoso como se fosse virgem. Aproximou-se lentamente e<br>a beijou nos lábios. Aos poucos, aprofundou o beijo e aumentou o ritmo. Iria tê-la  
>em seus braços finalmente e, desta vez, ela seria só sua.<p>

Separou-se e beijou o pescoço branco.

– Quero que você seja minha namorada.  
>Só minha e de mais ninguém.<p>

– Sou sua Gaara. – Ino sorria tímida.  
>– E você será só meu?<p>

– Sim. Sempre.

Voltou a beijá-la no pescoço, mas os  
>dois tinham pressa. Uma pressa advinda de todo o tempo desperdiçado, tentando<br>abafar um sentimento maior do que eles mesmos. Gaara sentia aquela experiência  
>como única. Jamais amara alguém como amava Ino e nada poderia se comparar a<br>ela.

( watch?v=v_yTphvyiPU)

_**Lyin' here with**__**  
><strong>__**you so close to me**__****_

_**It's hard to fight these feelings**__****_

_**When it feels so hard to breathe**__****_

_**I'm caught up in this moment**__****_

_**Caught up in your smile**_

_****_

_**(Ficar aqui com você tão perto de mim**__****_

_**É difícil lutar contra esses sentimentos**__****_

_**Quando parece tão difícil de respirar**__****_

_**Estou presa neste momento**__****_

_**Presa no seu sorriso)**_

Sorriu e pegou-a no colo erguendo-a  
>do chão, fazendo com que cruzasse as pernas em sua cintura. Ela arqueou-se e o<br>beijou novamente, mas desta vez no queixo e nas bochechas, mordendo-o levemente  
>e sorrindo marota. A risada de Ino era como melodia em seus ouvidos. Alegrava-o<br>imensamente e não podia deixar de sorrir enquanto a deitava na cama. Pôs-se a  
>distribuir beijos pela face e colo da mesma, ouvindo-a suspirar e rir.<p>

_**I've never**__**  
><strong>__**opened up to anyone**__****_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**__****_

_**We don't need to rush this**__****_

_**Let's just take it slow**__****_

_**(Eu nunca me abri para ninguém**__****_

_**Tão difícil me segurar quando estou com você em meus braços**__****_

_**Nós não precisamos nos apressar**_

_**Vamos devagar)**_

Os  
>dedos da loira estavam em suas costas, apertando-o e dedilhando seus musculos.<br>Sentia os arrepios em seu corpo e gemia na pele da garota. Nao conseguiria se  
>controlar por muito tempo, mas queria tudo devagar.<p>

Sentiu-a  
>erguer, inclinando-se e então a ajudou a tirar a blusa. Adorava os seios médios<br>e firmes da garota. A pele clara levemente bronzeada o deixava em êxtase.  
>Beijou aquele local, ainda por cima do sutiã roxo, e escutou-a rir alto. Desceu<br>os lábios pela barriga lisa de cintura fina e esbelta. Lambeu o umbigo  
>sensualmente ouvindo-a gemer. Os pés da loira subiam e desciam pelas suas<br>pernas em uma carícia inconsciente.

_**Just a kiss on**__**  
><strong>__**your lips in the moonlight**__****_

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**__****_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**__****_

_**I don't want to push too far**__****_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**__****_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**__****_

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**__****_

_**(Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar**__****_

_**Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente**__****_

_**Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas**__****_

_**Eu não quero forçar a barra**__****_

_**Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá**__****_

_**Ser a que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda**__****_

_**Então, baby, eu estou bem, com apenas um beijo de boa noite)**_

Abriu  
>a calça jeans justa e tirou lentamente, aproveitando para passar as mãos sobre<br>a pele dela. Depois subiu beijando cada pedacinho das longas pernas fortes e  
>bonitas da amada. Aquelas pernas que o enlouqueciam. Voltou-se sobre ela e<br>sorriu vendo-a vermelha com os cabelos loiros espalhados sobre os travesseiros.

Beijou-a  
>lentamente provocando-a e levando-a ao limite. Queria que na mente da garota só<br>houvesse espaço para ele e chegaria a esse feito.

–Gaara...

Ouviu-a  
>ronronar como uma gata e sentiu-se ainda mais excitado.<p>

Beijou-a  
>mais intensamente e Ino retribuiu arqueando-se e esfregando-se nele. Gemeu alto<br>e mordeu o lábio carnudo e rosa.

_**I know that if we**__**  
><strong>__**give this a little time**__****_

_**It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**__****_

_**It's never felt so real**__****_

_**No, it's never felt so right**__****_

_**(Eu sei que se dermos tempo ao tempo**__****_

_**Só iremos nos aproximar do amor que queremos encontrar**__****_

_**Nunca foi tão real**__****_

_**Não, nunca me senti tão bem)**__****_

–Gaara...

Ino  
>se arqueava para ele. Sorriu e tirou o sutiã beijando os seios firmes e<br>ouvindo-a gemer alto.

A  
>loira desceu as mãos até sua cintura e começou a abrir a calça jeans que usava.<br>Sorriu maroto e arqueou-se para ajudá-la no feito. Assim que a garota, com a  
>ajuda dos pés, tirou a peça de seu corpo, voltou a tomá-la nos lábios.<p>

–Ino...  
>– Gemeu o nome da amada ao sentir seu toque por cima da boxer vermelha.<p>

Ergueu-se  
>e retirou a peça voltando a se acomodar entre as pernas da garota. Sentiu-a<br>cruzar as pernas sobre sua cintura apertando suas nádegas até senti-lo  
>esmagar-se sobre o seu corpo. Gemeu alto e puxou a calcinha da garota que<br>sorriu. Mordeu-a na barriga e a fez rir ainda mais.

–  
>Tenho cócegas.<p>

Sorriu  
>e beijou-a na região.<p>

–  
>Gosto de te ouvir rindo.<p>

Viu  
>os olhos azuis se arregalarem e o sorriso doce tomar os lábios, avermelhados<br>pelos beijos.

_**Just a kiss on**__**  
><strong>__**your lips in the moonlight**__****_

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**__****_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**__****_

_**I don't want to push too far**__****_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**__****_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**__****_

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**__****_

_**(Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar**__****_

_**Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente**__****_

_**Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas**__****_

_**Eu não quero forçar a barra**__****_

_**Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá**__****_

_**Ser a que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda**__****_

_**Então, baby, eu estou bem, com apenas um beijo de boa noite)**_

Acomodou-se  
>melhor sobre a loira e pegou as mãos delicadas levando-as atá acima da<br>cabeleira loira. Sorriu e cruzou os dedos com os dela. Olhou-a sentindo-se  
>amado pela primeira vez e imensamente feliz por isso.<p>

–  
>Eu te amo. – Disse antes de penetrá-la.<p>

_**No I don't wanna**__**  
><strong>__**say goodnight**__****_

_**I know it's time to leave**__****_

_**But you'll be in my dreams**__****_

_**Tonight**__****_

_**Tonight**__****_

_**Tonight**__****_

_**(Não, eu não quero dar boa noite**__****_

_**Eu sei que é hora de partir**__****_

_**Mas você estará nos meus sonhos**__****_

_**Hoje à noite**__****_

_**Hoje à noite**__****_

_**Hoje à noite)**_

–  
>Eu amo você – A loira sorria enquanto falava.<p>

_**Just a kiss on**__**  
><strong>__**your lips in the moonlight**__****_

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**__****_

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up**__****_

_**I don't want to push too far**__****_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**__****_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**__****_

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**__****_

_**(Apenas um beijo em seus lábios ao luar**__****_

_**Apenas um toque do fogo tão ardente**__****_

_**Eu não quero bagunçar as coisas**__****_

_**Eu não quero forçar a barra**__****_

_**Apenas um tiro no escuro e você poderá**__****_

_**Ser a que eu vou esperar a minha vida toda**__****_

_**Então, baby, eu estou bem, com apenas um beijo de boa noite)**_

Beijou-a,  
>seus corpos em total sintonia, até que, no final, foram só estrelas.<p>

_**Oh, let's do this right**__****_

_**With just a kiss goodnight**__****_

_**With a kiss goodnight**__****_

_**Kiss goodnight **__****_

_**(Vamos fazer isso direito**__****_

_**Com apenas um beijo de boa noite**__****_

_**Com um beijo de boa noite**__****_

_**Um beijo de boa noite)**_

_**Oeee gente bonita!**_

_**Me desculpem pela demora, porem acho que recompensei vocês neh? ;p**_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews *-* Não foram muitas porem sei o quanto todos andamos ocupados, então se você perdeu seu precioso tempo para comentar é por que realmente gosta da minha fic. Entao muito obrigada de coração. S2**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e também espero reviews!**_

_**Bjaum**_


	50. Chapter 50

Olhos castanhos e olhos perolados

Passara a noite fazendo de  
>tudo para dormir, desde contar carneirinhos a estudar logaritmo, mas<br>simplesmente não conseguiu pegar no sono. O  
>corpo cansado e a mente a mil. Seus pensamentos se mantinham em Tenten,<br>mesmo sabendo que ela estava bem. Não entendia como é que a amiga caíra da  
>escada daquela maneira, afinal, ela não era descuidada, ainda mais agora com a<br>gravidez. Também pensara no primo. Neji era uma boa pessoa que passara por  
>momentos difíceis na vida e acabou tomando decisões erradas em muitos destes.<br>Porém, ele estava conseguindo alcançar o seu objetivo de ser melhor e agir de  
>maneira correta. Ficara orgulhosa dele e tinha certeza de que ele também estava<br>orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Levantou da enorme cama onde  
>estava deitada e abriu as grandes janelas do quarto. Respirou o ar pura da<br>manhã e fechou os olhos apreciando o sol suave da manhã tocar sua pele clara.  
>Era domingo e iria até o hospital assim que conseguisse falar com Sakura. Voltou<br>ao centro do quarto e pegou o telefone que estava sobre a escrivaninha. Ligou  
>para a amiga marcando o horário de encontro. Elas se encontrariam no hospital,<br>no início da tarde.

Suspirou, sabendo que não  
>poderia ficar na janela por muito mais tempo. Dirigiu-se ao closet e escolheu uma<br>calça jeans e uma blusa branca de botão. Não era nada grandioso, mas uma roupa  
>que ficava bem em qualquer situação, além de não se sentir animada o suficiente<br>para se produzir. Calçou sandálias baixas e saiu, querendo falar com o primo.

Desceu as escadas, indo para  
>o único cômodo onde o moreno poderia estar àquela hora. Geralmente, Neji tinha<br>um cronograma diário. Ele tomava café em determinado horário da manhã e depois  
>ia fazer suas atividades. Todos os dias. Entrou na sala de jantar esperando<br>vê-lo, mas seu pai tomava café sozinho, enquanto lia o jornal atentamente.

– Bom dia – falou baixo ao  
>se aproximar.<p>

– Bom dia, Hinata.

Sentou-se e pegou um pão de  
>queijo, mordiscando-o.<p>

– O senhor sabe onde está o  
>Neji? – Perguntou cuidadosamente, pois sabia que o senhor Hyuuga ainda estava<br>irritado pela desavenças passadas.

– Ele disse que iria ao  
>hospital e só voltaria à noite. – Os olhos claros do mais velho se fixaram nela.<br>– Gostaria de saber o porquê dele estar indo ao hospital. O garoto insolente não  
>me explicou nada, apenas deu o aviso.<p>

Engoliu em seco e baixou o  
>olhar. Não sabia o que dizer, não queria prejudicar o Neji. Além disso, mais<br>dia ou menos dia, Hiashi ficaria sabendo.

– Tenten sofreu um acidente  
>e o nascimento da Aimi aconteceu antes do previsto. – Falou calmamente, fixando-se<br>no pão de queijo que estava em sua mão.

– Está me dizendo que a  
>criança já nasceu? – Hiashi falou irritado.<p>

– Sim, papai. – Suspirou. –  
>Ela está na encubadora por ser muito pequenina, mas é forte assim como Tenten, que ainda está<br>internada. O parto não foi fácil, as... circunstâncias não ajudaram.

– Então o que Neji disse é  
>verdade.<p>

Olhou para o pai e confirmou  
>com a cabeça.<p>

– O senhor sabe que Neji quer  
>se casar com ela. Aimi precisa dos pais da mesma forma que Tenten e Neji<br>necessitam um do outro. – era um pensamento romântico, sim, mas não passava da  
>verdade. Os últimos meses provaram isso para todo o mundo.<p>

– Eles não ficarão muito  
>tempo juntos. Não aguentarão. – Hiashi falou irritado. – Casamento é algo sério,<br>não birra de crianças mimadas.

– Desculpe papai, mas eles  
>não são mais crianças e já têm uma filha para cuidar – Viu o pai fixar os olhos<br>claros nos seus e pela primeira vez não os desviou. – Eles serão muito felizes,  
>sei disso.<p>

– É o que veremos, isto é,  
>se o casamento durar alguns meses.<p>

Suspirou e largou o pão de  
>queijo sobre o prato em cima da mesa.<p>

– Por falar em casamento...  
>Kiba ligou e está vindo para cá. Parece que vocês combinaram algo.<p>

Olhou irritada para o pai,  
>mas não o contradisse. Não havia marcado nada e muito menos queria Kiba ali<br>naquele momento. Na verdade, queria estar sozinha, mas, como sempre, nada fez a  
>respeito.<p>

– Perdi a fome.

Saiu da mesa rapidamente, indo para o jardim dos fundos da casa. Assim que  
>passou pela porta dos fundos da mansão, correu até o banco que ficava em frente<br>a uma linda fonte. Lá ficaria um pouco escondida devido a árvores e plantas ao  
>redor. Escorou-se no encosto do banco e fechou os olhos. O que faria? Não amava<br>Kiba e cada vez estava mais difícil permanecer naquela situação. Não sabia como  
>reagir ou o que dizer a ele para lhe fazer aceitar que aquele destino não era<br>bom pra ninguém. Queria poder ser livre e ficar com Naruto.

Sorriu ao pensar no loiro.  
>Ele estava cumprindo com a palavra de que a esperaria. Não o vira mais com<br>nenhuma garota e isso a deixava extremamente feliz. Sabia que o loiro falava a  
>sério. Estavam apaixonados e não podiam ficar juntos graças a todo esse lado<br>machista do pai. Ela estava presa num romance shakespeariano e não sabia o que  
>fazer pra se livrar do trágico fim.<p>

Suspirou alto e deixou o  
>sorriso morrer nos lábios.<p>

– Suspirando sozinha?

Assustou-se e abriu os  
>olhos, imediatamente se sentando ereta no banco.<p>

– Kiba. – Falou baixo ao ver  
>o garoto para a sua frente. – Está há quanto tempo aí?<p>

– Tempo suficiente para ver  
>sua face linda sorrir feliz e depois se desmanchar em um suspiro triste.<p>

Baixou a cabeça olhando para  
>as próprias mãos.<p>

– O que está acontecendo,  
>Hina? – Kiba se sentou ao seu lado, aparentando uma preocupação genuína.<p>

– Tenten sofreu um acidente  
>e está no hospital. – viu o garoto arregalar os olhos com essa informação – A<br>Aimi nasceu antes do previsto e está na encubadora.

– Eu não sabia. – Kiba  
>murmurou bem baixinho – Pobre Tenten.<p>

– Elas estão bem, estão  
>estáveis, só que isso ainda me deixa angustiada – falou olhando para a fonte,<br>especificamente para as vitórias-régias boiando calmamente na água.

– Eu sei - Sentiu a mão do  
>garoto tocá-la lenta e suavemente na face e afastou-se rapidamente em reflexo –<br>Você não me deixa mais tocá-la já faz um tempo. Por quê?

Olhou-o e comprimiu os lábios  
>nervosa.<p>

– Desculpe. – Disse sincera.  
>– Não estou com cabeça pra conversar.<p>

– Não, Hinata. – Kiba  
>parecia meio irritado. – Não minta para mim.<p>

– O quer que eu diga Kiba? –  
>Perguntou sincera, voltando a olhar para a vitória-régia.<p>

– Quero que você me fale que  
>este namoro é uma droga. Que você não gosta de mim, que nunca vai gostar e que<br>está nisso por causa de seu pai e as malditas empresas. – O garoto estava alterado  
>e falava alto, o que a assustou.<p>

Eles se encararam. Ele, com  
>raiva. Ela, assustada. Kiba a pegou de surpresa, com certeza. O que fazer<br>agora? O que falar? Ela odiava mentir. Mas não era exatamente isso o que ela  
>sempre quis que acontecesse? Kiba perceber com clareza sua situação. Olhou-o séria<br>e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Viu-o sorrir tristemente.

– Desculpe-me, Kiba. –  
>Murmurou olhando-o. – Não é que eu não goste de você, eu gosto, de verdade. Só<br>que não desta maneira. Você é um ótimo rapaz e gosto de sua companhia, gosto da  
>nossa amizade, mas não consigo...<p>

– Me amar – Kiba completou.  
>Sua expressão era indecifrável.<p>

– Não posso fazer isso. Não  
>mando em meu coração. Ninguém manda.<p>

– Hinata, quão ingênua você  
>é! – Kiba sorriu triste, olhando pro céu – Você realmente acha que não percebi<br>seus olhares para o Naruto? Seus suspiros para ele? Você nem tentou me amar!

Engoliu o choro ao escutar a  
>indignação do garoto. Ela sabia que essa conversa nunca seria fácil, mas estava<br>aparentando ser pior do que ela imaginara.

– Como eu disse antes, Kiba,  
>não mando em meus sentimentos. Até tentei fazer isso, mas não tive nenhum<br>sucesso.

– Então por que continua  
>comigo? – ele perguntou cada vez mais angustiado – Por quê, Hinata, por quê?<p>

– Não tenho escolha. – falou  
>entre soluços, sua voz, um fio. Negou com a cabeça e passou as mãos pela face,<br>limpando as pequenas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos.

– Não tem? Como não? Era só  
>ter me dito que não aguentava mais!<p>

– Desculpe, mas não posso,  
>Kiba. – Respirou fundo, mas sua respiração continuava entrecortada pelo choro.<br>– Não posso contrariar meu pai. Ele ficaria furioso e algo ruim poderia  
>acontecer.<p>

– Não vem com essa, Hinata! Seu  
>pai não pode ser tão mau caráter assim.<p>

– Ah, Kiba, você não conhece  
>minha familia. – murmurou terminando de limpar o rosto.<p>

– Com tudo isso, o que você  
>vai fazer? – Kiba falava sério.<p>

Olhou-o e passou as mãos  
>trêmulas delicadamente pelo rosto bonito do garoto.<p>

– Você é um bom amigo –  
>sorriu amigavelmente – Eu não posso terminar, Kiba, mas você pode.<p>

– Então, eu tenho que fazer  
>alguma coisa.<p>

–Sim – murmurou. – Eu sei  
>que não posso pedir isso a você, mas é a única solução para nós.<p>

– Tudo bem, eu estou  
>terminando.<p>

– Sério? – ela o olhava  
>espantada.<p>

– Sim – Kiba engoliu em  
>seco. – Não por não gostar de você, Hina, mas por saber que você nunca será<br>feliz comigo. De que adianta ter você, se eu não a tenho de verdade?

Sorriu e passou os braços  
>pelo pescoço do amigo, agora, animada.<p>

– Obrigada, Kiba. Muito obrigada.  
>Muito muito muito obrigada!<p>

Sentiu as mãos do garoto lhe  
>acariciarem nas costas.<p>

– Seja feliz, Hinata.

– _Você_ merece ser muito feliz. – Afastou-se do amigo e sorriu  
>sincera.<p>

Viu-o se levantar do banco e  
>se afastar. Deixou seu sorriso crescer e teve vontade de gritar e pular de<br>alegria. Finalmente poderia estar com Naruto. Agora sim, poderia ajeitar sua  
>vida e, enfim, ser feliz.<p>

Chegou ao hospital bem cedo,  
>antes mesmo do horário de visitas, não poderia permanecer em casa. Estava nervoso<br>e quase não dormira aquela noite. Sentou no sofá da sala de espera e aguardou a  
>enfermeira autorizá-lo a entrar no quarto. Já estava ali há algum tempo quando<br>observou uma mulher de branco se aproximando.

– Senhor Hyuuga?

– Sim, sou eu. – Falou a olhando.

– O médico lhe autorizou a  
>olhar sua filha. Venha comigo, sim?<p>

Levantou prontamente e  
>seguiu a enfermeira pelos corredores intermináveis do hospital.<p>

– No momento, não poderá  
>entrar no berçário, para preser var seu bebê e os demais, mas poderá vê-la<br>através desse vidro.

Olhou o vidro que a mulher  
>apontara e ficou surpreso com o número de pequenos bebês dentro de incubadoras.<br>Sentiu os olhos marejarem e manteve-se firme, imaginando qual deles era sua  
>pequena Aimi.<p>

– Qual delas...? – Murmurou  
>apontando para o vidro enquanto olhava a enfermeira.<p>

– Aquela é a sua menininha –  
>ela apontou com o dedo para uma incubadora ao canto, onde um bebê vestido de<br>rosa estava quietinho, como se dormisse, mexendo os bracinhos calmamente.

Seus olhos seguiram a  
>direção apontada pela enfermeira, ansioso para olhar aquela criaturinha que ele<br>pôs no mundo, que era metade sua. Quando percebeu, estava com um sorriso enorme  
>no rosto, as mãos e a testa grudadas no vidro, admirando sua nova razão de ser.<p>

– Ela é tão pequenina –  
>Falou sorrindo bobamente.<p>

– Sim, mas é forte, além de  
>ser quietinha. Não nos dá nenhum trabalho.<p>

– Ela é linda – ele disse  
>admirado.<p>

Podia ver os cabelinhos  
>ralos e castanhos como os de Tenten. Não conseguia ver os olhos, pois a menina pegou<br>no sono enquanto a admirava, mas queria que fossem profundos como os da mãe. Sabia,  
>no entanto, que era mais provável serem iguais aos seus, já que o gene Hyuuga<br>era muito forte. Pelo menos, era o que seus familiares sempre diziam. Ela era  
>pequenininha e parecia tão fragil que tinha vontade de levá-la dali para bem<br>longe, onde a manteria segura em seus braços. Já queria defendê-la do mundo  
>inteiro e sentia que o faria todas as vezes em que a pequena pudesse se sentir<br>ameaçada. Agora ela era o centro de sua vida.

– Quando poderei pegá-la? –  
>Murmurou ainda sorrindo para a pequena Aimi.<p>

– Logo, senhor Hyuuga. Ela  
>precisa ganhar peso, mas assim que atingir as espectativas médicas, poderá ir<br>para a casa.

– A Tenten já a viu?

– Não. Sua mulher não esta  
>em condições de andar, mas creio que amanhã ou depois poderá vir até a incubadora<br>de cadeira de rodas.

– Ela ficará feliz com isso.  
>– Sorriu olhando para a enfermeira.<p>

– Estamos usando o leite da  
>mãe para amamentá-la. – A enfermeira completou. – Tenten tem muito leite e logo<br>ela mesma poderá fazer isso. Gostaria de vê-la agora?

–Sim, por favor.

Voltou a seguir a mulher  
>mais velha que lhe levou até uma porta branca.<p>

– Aqui.

– Obrigado – Agradeceu a enfermeira  
>que sorriu e se afastou.<p>

Entrou no quarto iluminado e  
>totalmente branco com uma cama no centro. Lá estava Tenten de olhos fechados,<br>como se dormisse. Aproximou-se lentamente para não acordá-la e acariciou as  
>madeixas castanhas que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro. Sentia tanto a falta<br>dela que chegava a doer. Aproximou-se e beijou sua testa e depois os lábios em  
>um selinho casto. Ela foi abrindo um sorriso lentamente, um pouco travessa.<p>

– Está acordada, Bela  
>Adormecida – Falou à garota que abriu os olhos castanhos e brilhantes para ele.<p>

– Sim. – ela falou como se  
>aquilo fosse óbvio.<p>

– Então, por que fingiu que  
>dormia? – Falou sorrindo.<p>

– Estava apenas descansando  
>e queria apreciar o carinho, ué – A voz da garota estava meio fraca, mas os<br>olhos continuavam iguais. Com o mesmo brilho alegre e forte.

– Não precisava fingir  
>dormir para que eu fizesse carinho em você.<p>

Tenten sorriu ainda mais  
>fazendo esforço para sentar. Aproximou-se e a ajudou nessa tarefa, cuidando<br>para que a agulha presa ao braço não escapasse.

– Como você está se sentindo?  
>– Olhou-a atentamente, acariciando seu ombro.<p>

– Bem, mas não tenho boas  
>coisas a falar. – Tenten sorriu triste.<p>

– Está me preocupando agora,  
>Ten. – ele disse, tentando se preparar para qualquer que fosse a bomba.<p>

– Como está Aimi?

Sorriu amplamente como há  
>muito não fazia.<p>

– Ela é linda, Ten.

– Você a pegou?

– Não. Ainda não podemos.

Viu a morena encher os olhos  
>de lágrimas e virar a face para o lado querendo escondê-las.<p>

– Xiiiii... – Acariciou a  
>face bonita da amada. – Está tudo bem. Agora está tudo bem.<p>

– Não, não está, Neji. –  
>Tenten olhou-o chorosa. – Era para a Aimi nascer no nono mês de gestação.<br>Quando ela estaria forte para ficar nos meus braços. Era para eu estar forte e  
>firme para poder amamentar minha filha. Mas não é isso o que está acontecendo.<p>

Limpou as lágrimas das  
>bochechas dela e a beijou suavemente nos lábios.<p>

– Seu leite está nutrindo  
>nossa filha e a deixando mais forte. Em poucos dias você mesma poderá<br>amamentá-la.

– Poderei mesmo? – A garota  
>fazia beicinho como uma menininha.<p>

– Sim, Tenten. – Sorriu e  
>acaricou os cabelos castanhos.<p>

– Neji – ela falou baixinho,  
>olhando para as mãos cruzadas no colo.<p>

– Hum – ele murmurou,  
>prestando atenção na mesinha ao lado da cama, onde tinha um copo d'água que ele<br>pretendia dar para Tenten. Esticou seu braço para pegar, mas a menina falou:

– Eu fui empurrada. – Olhou-a  
>espantado e ela o olhava nos olhos também. Fixou-se na face bonita da morena e<br>no curativo sobre o corte na testa. Lembrou-se de seu desespero ao vê-la no chão  
>e no quanto Sakura a ajudou com insistência, além do seu próprio desespero.<p>

– Quem lhe empurrou, Tenten?  
>– perguntou sério, vendo a morena engolir seco e suspirar. Ele não pensava em<br>mais nada que não fosse saber o nome do desgraçado que...

– Preciso falar com a polícia  
>antes. Aí, você ficará sabendo.<p>

– Não. – Disse sério. – Fale  
>agora, Tenten.<p>

– Não posso, Neji. – a  
>garota suspirava. – Você pode fazer algo que se arrependerá depois. Aliás, eu<br>tenho certeza de que você vai fazer alguma besteira. Então, não. Não vou falar.

– Tenten, isso é muito  
>sério. Não é brincadeira! Você poderia ter morrido! A Aimi poderia ter morrido!<br>– Começou a andar pelo quarto. – Você tem noção do estado em que eu fiquei  
>quando a vi caída naquela escada? Você sangrava tanto que Sakura já estava<br>ensopada e tenho certeza de que ela não demorou um minuto pra nos chamar.

– Sakura?

Parou de andar e olhou para  
>a mulher na cama. Respirava profundamente pra tentar se acalmar, mas a teimosia<br>dela não estava cooperando.

– Sim. Sakura é quem lhe achou  
>primeiro, graças a ela você foi atendida rapidamente e não perdeu tanto sangue.<br>Os médicos falaram que, se tivesse demorado mais, argh, prefiro nem pensar  
>nisso. Devo muito à ela agora. Nós dois devemos.<p>

– Como? O que aconteceu  
>exatamente? – um sorisso se formava no rosto da garota.<p>

– Ela deu uma de mandona –  
>ele falou caminhando rumo à cama – e deu ordens a todos os garotos até que a ambulancia<br>chegasse. Todos trabalharam de alguma forma pra ajudar vocês duas, mas ela foi  
>quem estancou o sangue e deu os primeiros socorros, literalmente.<p>

– Essa sim é minha amiga! –  
>o sorriso, agora, enorme.<p>

– Sim. – Suspirou. A Sakura  
>era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. – Eu estava tendo um troço enquanto todos<br>ajudavam. Não conseguia desviar os olhos de você. Fiquei com tanto medo... –Tenten  
>olhava-o séria, mas com os olhos brilhantes, escutando atentamente cada palavra<br>– Enquanto dormia, eu via você e Aimi. Nossa família perfeita. – sorriu e a beijou  
>ternamente nos lábios, aconchegando-se mais ao seu corpo. Ficaram abraçados por<br>uns instantes, curtindo o calor um do outro – Ah, outra novidade. Falei com  
>seus pais aqui no hospital.<p>

– Sério? – ela o olhou  
>alarmada, desfazendo o enlace.<p>

– Sim. Foi meio sem querer,  
>mas acabou acontecendo.<p>

– Minha mãe deve ter tentado  
>matá-lo.<p>

– Oh sim. – Sorriu ainda  
>mais. – Só que sou charmoso até mesmo com as mulheres mais velhas.<p>

Sorriram juntos e se  
>beijaram novamente. O mundo, finalmente, estava correto de novo. Afastaram-se<br>ao escutar a porta ser aberta.

– Olá, casal.

Sorriu ao ver os senhores  
>Mitsashi entrando no quarto e se aproximando da filha. Afastou-se um pouco, mas<br>não o bastante para deixar de ver Tenten nem de segurar sua mão.

Recebera a ligação logo no  
>início da manhã e não pode resistir em ligar para Naruto. Naruto, vem pra minha<br>casa _agora_, sim, é urgente. Queria  
>contar ao amigo pessoalmente. Já previa até a reação dele, aquele dobe escandaloso.<p>

Sorriu e andou pelo quarto  
>enquanto vestia uma calça jeans. Parou ao notar que estava há algum tempo<br>olhando pela janela. Soltou o ar rapidamente quando Sakura andou pelo quarto da  
>casa a frente. Ela estava distraída demais para notá-lo, cantarolando uma<br>música que ele não conseguiu identificar. Os cabelos rosa estavam bagunçados e  
>vestia um pijama de corações. Sorriu e revirou os olhos assim que viu a garota<br>sair do seu campo de visão. Isso estava ficando ridículo. Ele era ridículo. Não  
>conseguia tirar os olhos da garota e, sempre que podia, observava-a pela<br>janela.

– Ei, cara.

Virou-se na direçao da porta  
>e viu Naruto sorrindo ao lado do seu irmão Itachi.<p>

– Apreciando a vista, irmãozinho?  
>– Itachi sorria debochado.<p>

– Hump.

Voltou sua atenção para a  
>cama desfeita e pegou a camiseta preta jogada ali. Vestiu-se calmamente<br>enquanto ouvia Naruto.

– Está tudo bem, teme? Você  
>me ligou e pediu para eu vir urgentemente. Saí correndo de casa.<p>

Sorriu e olhou para o amigo.

– Nós ganhamos. – Falou como  
>se não fosse nada.<p>

Observou Naruto abrir a boca  
>e depois rir alto, abraçando Itachi, ou melhor, esmagando Itachi.<p>

– Ganhamos! – O loiro pulava  
>abraçado a Itachi pelo quarto, gritando e fazendo um escarcéu bem típico. Largou<br>Itachi que estava com uma cara estranha e pulou em cima de si.

– Naruto! – xingou o amigo,  
>mas não pode deixar de rir e acompanhar a felicidade.<p>

– Isso é otimo, teme!  
>Imagina só! Nós realmente somos bons! – Naruto ria.<p>

– Sim. – Concordou. Sempre  
>teve fé na banda. Sabia que isso era uma das coisas que melhor fazia. Era o sonho<br>deles se tornando realidade.

Viu o loiro se sentar na  
>cama ficando com a expressão séria. Olhou para o irmão, que suspirou e saiu do<br>quarto fechando a porta.

– O que foi, baka?

– Estava pensando na Tenten  
>e no Neji. – Suspirou o loiro. – Na Temari e no Shikamaru, que continuam brigados.<br>– Naruto olhou para a janela e então para o moreno perto dela – Em você e na  
>Sakura...<p>

Sentou ao lado do amigo e baixou  
>a cabeça, observando os pés descalços.<p>

– Não existe Sakura e eu.

– Como, se é tão visível que  
>vocês se gostam? Que vocês se amam?<p>

– É complicado, Naruto. –  
>Olhou para o amigo ao seu lado. Sabia que o loiro era o cara mais bondoso que<br>existia e por ele ser assim é que eram tão amigos. Afinal, Naruto era o coração  
>da banda, da amizade entre eles. – E a Hinata?<p>

O loiro se aprumou e  
>suspirou.<p>

– Eu sei que nós vamos ficar  
>juntos. Tenho fé nisso.<p>

Sorriu e bateu calmamente  
>nas costas do amigo.<p>

– Eu também creio nisso.

Sorriram amigavelmente um  
>para o outro.<p>

– Valeu – Naruto falou,  
>fechando os olhos e sorrindo.<p>

Chegou ao hospital e não viu  
>a amiga por ali. Entrou calmamente e se dirigiu ao andar onde Tenten estava<br>internada. Viu ao longe, sentada em uma das cadeiras na sala de espera, a  
>amiga. Sorriu e a abraçou assim que parou a sua frente.<p>

– Como está?

– Bem. – Sorria amplamente a  
>tímida Hinata.<p>

– Você parece muito mais do  
>que bem. – Sorriu e piscou para a amiga.<p>

– É que... Bem... – Hinata  
>estava vermelha nas bochechas o que a fez rir.<p>

– Acho melhor entrarmos para  
>ver Tenten.<p>

– Sim. – Hinata soltou o ar  
>rapidamente. – O Neji acabou de sair do quarto para ver a pequena Aimi.<p>

– Oh, ela deve ser tão  
>linda!<p>

– Depois podemos vê-la.

– Sim. – Sorriu abertamente.  
>– Amo bebês.<p>

Caminharam até o quarto e  
>Hinata bateu ligeiramente antes de abrir a porta.<p>

– Podemos entrar? –  
>Perguntou a azulada a alguém dentro do ambiente.<p>

– Claro.

A voz não era de Tenten, mas  
>mesmo assim entraram. Quando passou pela porta, notou que a amiga dormia<br>calmamente e que a senhora Mitsashi estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da  
>cama.<p>

– Olá, senhora Mitsashi. –  
>falou sorrindo a senhora que levantou e a abraçou.<p>

– Você é a Sakura, correto?

– Sim. – Sorriu tímida.

Sentiu os braços da mulher a  
>apertarem ainda mais.<p>

– Obrigada. – ela disse  
>baixinho, mas com enorme intensidade.<p>

Afastou-se lentamente,  
>franzindo o cenho.<p>

– Pelo quê? – Falou sem  
>entender.<p>

– Você prestou os primeiros  
>socorros à minha menina. Se nao fosse você, agindo tão rapidamente, não sei o<br>que poderia ter acontecido.

Abriu a boca em choque e  
>então sorriu à mulher a sua frente.<p>

– A senhora não precisa me  
>agradecer por isso. Fiz o que era certo e Tenten é minha amiga.<p>

– Mesmo assim, obrigada de  
>coração.<p>

A mulher tinha as mãos  
>postas no peito e os olhos brilhantes.<p>

– Faria quantas vezes fosse  
>preciso. – Sorriu timida.<p>

– O sonho da Sakura é ser médica.  
>– Hinata comentou, o que chamou a atenção da senhora.<p>

– Pois será uma das  
>melhores.<p>

– Vocês estão me deixando  
>encabulada. – sorriu e agradeceu. – Mas<br>vou me esforçar muito para ser a melhor.

Sentaram nas cadeiras disponíveis  
>no quarto e continuaram a conversa, enquanto observavam a amiga cochilar<br>tranquilamente. Bem, era o que parecia.

Acordou sentindo algo pesado  
>em sua cintura e peitos. Abriu os olhos lentamente e observou a cabeleira ruiva<br>acomodada sobre seus seios e um braço apertando sua cintura. Sorriu achando  
>engraçada a expressão ingênua do ruivo enquanto dormia. Acariciou lentamente os<br>cabelos bagunçados de Gaara, fazendo um leve cafuné. Não sabia o que o mesmo  
>diria assim que acordasse, mas provavelmente seria algo bem bobo, porque era<br>assim que ela se sentia, uma boba apaixonada.

Seu corpo doía todo como se  
>tivesse feito uma maratona. Fazia muito tempo que não passava tantas horas<br>dedicadas ao sexo. Não, se recriminou. O que ela e Gaara fizeram era amor.  
>Passaram a noite se amando de todas as maneiras possíveis. Só pararam quando<br>perceberam que estava amanhecendo.

Sorriu maliciosamente quando  
>o ruivo ronronou e inclinou a cabeça para olhá-la.<p>

– Bom dia. – Disse maliciosa  
>tocando a face máscula com o dedo indicador. Passou-o pelo nariz e lábios do<br>ruivo.

– Bom dia. – A voz dele  
>estava rouca de sono. Ele se arqueou e saiu de cima dela, deitando-se logo ao<br>lado.

– Você devia estar esmagada  
>por mim.<p>

Olhou-o atentamente e se postou  
>sobre o ruivo.<p>

– Um pouco, mas agora eu  
>irei me vingar. – Sorria enquanto passava as mãos sobre o tronco forte.<p>

– Hum, isso é bom.

– É? – Piscou um olho ao  
>ruivo e o beijou na bochecha.<p>

– Sim.

– Então, é melhor  
>levantarmos.<p>

Sorriu afastando-se do  
>garoto e saindo da cama. Pegou as peças de roupas que estavam no chão<br>procurando a calcinha que estava perdida.

– Procura isso?

Olhou na direção da cama e  
>viu a peça nas mãos do ruivo que sorria maliciosamente.<p>

– Sim.

– Não quero lhe dar.

– Tudo bem. – Piscou um olho  
>ao outro. – Eu fico sem.<p>

Colocou a roupa, sorrindo  
>pela face espantada do ruivo. Se ele queria tanto a sua calcinha, podia ficar.<br>Para ela, isso não era um problema. Não tinha tempo para voltar para a cama.  
>Queria ir para casa e tomar um banho para voltar ao hospital.<p>

– Tô vendo que está com  
>pressa.<p>

– Sim, quero ir ao hospital.

– Sem calcinha?

Olhou para Gaara que estava  
>com a testa franzida. Não resistiu e soltou uma gargalhada.<p>

– Não, seu bobo. –  
>Aproximou-se do ruivo e lhe deu um selinho. – Irei para casa tomar um banho e<br>tirar o seu cheiro do meu corpo, antes de ir para o hospital.

– Hum. – O garoto se  
>aproximou e a beijou no pescoço e depois nos lábios. – Então, me espere tomar<br>um banho que a levarei até em casa. Depois, iremos juntos ao hospital.

Sorriu e concordou com a  
>cabeça deitando-se sobre a cama enquanto o via ir para o banheiro completamente<br>nu.

– Belas pernas. – Disse  
>sorrindo alto.<p>

– Obrigado.

Revirou os olhos, ainda  
>sorrindo bobamente. Ele queria ir à casa dela e, depois, chegariam juntos no<br>hospital. Isso era um sinal de que estavam namorando mesmo? Fechou os olhos e  
>se jogou na cama.<p>

Estava sozinha no quarto,  
>após ter ficado praticamente a tarde toda com as amigas. Nada a espantara mais<br>do que ver Gaara e Ino chegarem de mãos dadas. Sakura arregalara os olhos, mas  
>depois sorrira feliz. Talvez, agora ela e Sasuke tivessem uma chance de serem<br>felizes.

Suspirou ao ver um homem e  
>uma mulher entrarem no quarto. Ambos estavam vestidos de negro e sabia que eles<br>eram da polícia. Provavelmente seus pais e Neji estariam lá fora esperando  
>impacientes. Prometera que não falaria nada a eles e não disse. Queria primeiro<br>falar com a policia. Eles saberiam o que fazer.

– Olá, senhorita Mitsashi.

– Olá.

Ambos se sentaram em  
>cadeiras dispostas perto da cama de hospital.<p>

– Está pronta para falar? –  
>A mulher lhe perguntara de maneira formal, mas realmente parecia preocupada.<p>

– Sim. – Sorriu minimamente.  
>– Esta pessoa tentou me matar, mas fracassou e eu tenho pena dela. – Foi<br>sincera em tudo o que disse. No final estava bem e a sua filha também, apesar  
>de estar na incubadora. – Se fosse só eu, talvez eu nem fizesse muita coisa.<br>Mas eu não estava sozinha. Quero que ela pague por fazer minha filha sofrer. –  
>Disse olhando para os dois policiais.<p>

– Sim. – A mulher disse  
>calmamente. – Diga-me exatamente tudo o que lembra.<p>

Começou a parte mais  
>dificil. Lembrar-se de tudo, afinal, batera a cabeça e algumas coisas eram<br>borradas em sua memória, mas se lembrava muito bem dos olhos de Kin ao empurrá-la  
>escada abaixo. Disso ela nunca iria se esquecer.<p>

_**Desculpem a demora...**_

_**Agradecimentos a **__**gaabfernandes**__**, **__**Strikis**__**, **__**Saky-Uchiha23**__**, **__**Duuh-chan**__**, **__**Dai-chan n.n**__**, **__**Kaah Malfoy**__**, **__**susan n.n**__** e Hanaru amei seu enorme comentário. XD **_

_**Muito obrigada meninas por sempre estarem comigo.**_

_**Bjaum ^^**_


End file.
